A New Road
by jemlou
Summary: The work of one man had destroyed everything they had, everything they loved. After losing what they had worked so hard to keep, the group have to find a new path to follow in the world. CONTINUATION OF 'LOGINQUITAS'. Daryl/OC
1. Chapter One

_A New Road_

_Chapter One_

Rick's breathing was ragged and harsh, though the leader continued on regardless. Keeping a stern eye on the defiant leader, I knew we'd have to find somewhere _soon_ to fix him up. His shirt was stained heavily with his own blood and though Rick tried to hide it, I saw the expressions consorted with pain after he jolted his injuries from the uneven terrain we were currently hiking through. Though I wasn't a doctor or any good when it came to medical knowledge, I knew this was definitely not a good sign.

The direction we were heading in was unknown to all of us as we'd never investigated this way outside the prison before, or at least I hadn't. Neither of the Grimes' boys spoke up so I assumed they hadn't either. It didn't seem to matter either way. Our only hope now was putting as much ground as we could from the hell we'd left behind and finding somewhere stable to rest and mend. Or at least _attempt_ to.

No one spoke of what had happened, we barely spoke at all really. Carl led the way a little, his head bowed slightly. Studying the boy's back, I say the tension in his shoulders and I eyed the way Carl gripped the gun in his hand. With a _death_ grip. Rick lingered a little behind his son, though was doing a lot more staggering than actually walking, and I brought up the rear, keeping my eyes fixed on the father and son. The screams had long gone out of earshot, though they still echoed in my memories. The images of the massacre still lingered too, but I tried to force them back and focus on the moment. To try and keep pushing forward.

What we were going to do, we hadn't discussed yet. My first thought was that we had to find the others, as surely _someone_ must have survived too_. _I refused to believe that the three of us were the only ones left. It just wasn't an option. If we had made it out, then someone else had too. I mean, the hope that Sophia had was at the forefront of my mind. I had convinced myself that she had gotten out with Glenn, Maggie and Herschel when they had the chance. They were safe. That's what I wanted to believe.

Up ahead, what looked to be a road could be made out between what seemed to be a never ending cluster of snow-topped trees. I noticed Carl raise his head when he spotted it and the boy's pace picked up a little. At this, Rick's expression fell distressed and he attempted to quicken his own pace but failed miserably. I had to jump forward to steady the man before he fell, but Rick only shrugged my help away when he was balanced on his feet again.

"Don't run off, Carl." The father quickly ordered, his voice hoarse. I noted the boy's shoulders tense again as his father spoke. Swallowing hard, I backed away from Rick and watched the scene unfold. Carl made no reply but made sure he slowed his pace back again, following his father's orders. His head bowed again and I couldn't help but feel tension in the air instantly. We carried on again in silence.

"We should follow it." I suggested once we had finally emerged from the gathering of trees and stepped onto the empty tarmac. We'd been fortunate enough not to have run into any walkers on our travels but the explanation of that could have been put down to the fact that they were all drawn to our once home. It sure wasn't a pleasant thought, even if it had helped us. "It may lead us to a town, we could find a place to hold up?" I tried to keep my tone light and hopeful, hoping that it would ease some of the tension away. Rick didn't reply, he stared down the road with a glazed look in his eye. I noted the angered expression on his son's face at Rick's unresponsive stance. After a while, the boy turned to me.

"Which way should we go?" Carl asked, his eyes solely on me. This startled me - Carl was looking to _me _for answers, not his _father. _

The gun he had taken responsibility of was tucked into the holster on his belt, no doubt a gift from Rick, and his sheriff's hat had been pushed back now out of his face now. The stance he had taken up was one that surprised me - one raring to go, confident, strong. This certainly was an altered boy compared to the one I'd seen hours ago, crying into his father's chest, the only word able to describe him being _broken. _I wasn't sure what to make of this change. His mother and sister had been murdered only _hours _ago, but Carl stood before me with his face tears free.

_"I did what I had to do." _

The memories of that day haunted me in that moment as Carl's cold nature _then_ seemed such a mirror image to his behaviour _now_.

Swallowing hard, I glanced up and down the road. Rick remained unresponsive and I realised that I had to step up now for _everyone__'__s_ sake. I wasn't a leader, that was for sure, but I couldn't let things fall apart while neither Rick nor Carl were capable of stepping up. It was my turn to do something, it seemed. Carl's expression stared back, patient, as he waited for an answer.

"We should go right." I finally breathed, nodding down the road. "Woodbury is in the other direction, so I think it's best we head away from that." Carl nodded, seemingly happy with this justification. "Is that alright, Rick?" The man in question didn't respond and out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Carl shaking his head. "Rick?" Hesitantly, I stepped toward the man and placed a hand on his arm. Rick jolted in surprise regardless how careful I had been not to startle him. I couldn't help but flinch back when the battered man turned to me.

"What?" He breathed, his eyes focusing on mine. Frowning, I repeated what I had said. Rick nodded in return though taking in his expression, I wondered whether he'd even heard what I'd said. Unconsciously, I saw his hand reach towards his injured side. I took note of this and knew we had to hurry.

Carl led the way again, Rick and I following. I made sure to remain at the leader's side, keeping an eye on the man. He seemed dead on his feet right now and I feared that he'd drop any moment. Studying him out of the corner of my eye, I let my thoughts take over. I was unsure how long Rick could keep this up. Thinking vaguely to Herschel being shot hours earlier, the man had fallen unconscious pretty quickly. I noted that the farmer, however, was shot in the chest - a vital area of his body. Rick was lucky enough to have only been shot in the shoulder and side, so seemed to have the capability to remain conscious longer than Herschel did. Not to mention the fact that Rick was overall a stronger man, _in theory_. With this knowledge, I hoped silently that he'd hold strong for a little longer. I studied briefly how Rick held his side and how his hands were already stained with his own blood, but perhaps him holding it was keeping pressure on his wound. Perhaps that too would keep him going for longer. Again, I could only hope.

After walking endlessly down the road, the little hope we held onto diminishing every step, something in the distance caught our attention. Hope slowly restored within me.

"I think it's a car." Carl announced, his pace quickening again.

"Carl." Rick's voice cut in, sternly. I swallowed back the tension again as the boy flinched and slowed his pace once more. We continued on in silence until we neared the object and it became clearer.

Carl was right, it was a car. Fortunately, it seemed in decent condition, merely abandoned at the side of the road. Though we had found hope in the car, so many variables could ruin that. The car could be broken, there might not be any fuel, we might not be able to start it. I remembered all the times with Merle and Michonne when we'd have to attempt to hotwire various cars we found. I had made the mistake not learning this skill, leaving it up to Michonne or Merle to carry out when we had been together. Cursing myself, I realised how stupid that decision was now.

Approaching the car, weapons were taken out. Though thankfully after examination, the vehicle was found to be empty and I couldn't help but sigh in relief. Opening the driver's side door, I hoped to find the keys still in the ignition. A bold hope. Sadly, the car remained keyless.

"Move aside." Rick's voice muttered nearby. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw the leader approach and I stepped back to allow him to get in, confused of his motives. His movements were slow and he winced at the action of sitting down. I kept myself from jumping to help, knowing he wouldn't appreciate it right now. Despite being in obvious pain, Rick wasted no time in pausing to breath and I quickly caught on to what the man was trying to do.

"You can hotwire cars?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, impressed. Rick breathed a chuckle, sending me a brief smile. _Only brief. _

"It's something you pick up as a cop." He replied and I smiled back. Thank God for small miracles_. _"This may take a while though, you'll have to bear with me."

"Carl and I will keep watch."

Slowly, I approached the youngest of our trio, who had turned away from Rick and I now and was observing the road and forest, keeping a look out no doubt. Reaching his side, I knew he felt my presence but he didn't say anything. Neither did I. For a long moment's time, we both merely stared out around us, making sure to keep a eye out.

Glancing at Carl's blank expression, I wondered whether I should make a point to talk to Carl now about what had happened. His reaction to it all had worried me the most. While Rick and I had both bottled up our feelings to get the task done, Carl didn't have the same obligation as a child. Yet the boy was a blank canvas, no emotion seeping through after he had brought himself into check. I was unsure how to respond to this. When Carol died, Sophia reacted like I expected and while I wasn't overall comfortable dealing with crying children, it was a natural response. Carl's wasn't. Not considering his mother and baby sister had died only mere hours ago.

The tension between him and his father was something I was picking up too, though I wasn't sure whether Rick had noticed, he was probably too weak to realise. I was unsure if the tension was due to any mistrust or distaste between the pair or whether it was merely Carl's coping method in the tragedy that had occurred. It was too early to tell, though I made note to keep an eye on that.

Passing my eyes over Carl again, I wondered how to start a conversation with him. Asking him if he was '_alright__'_was completely out of the question. Were any of us alright right now? That question wouldn't pass our lips for some time, I guaranteed that.

"Good call." Carl said suddenly, causing me to start a little in surprise. He didn't elaborate and I merely stared at him with a raised eyebrow before his words registered.

"I was just lucky." I shrugged. "And the idea of going near Woodbury was completely out of the question for me. For _us._" Carl nodded, staring down at the gun in his hand for a long moment. "You did good back there." I quickly continued, sensing that the boy was closing in on himself again. This time, Carl turned to me in confusion. I nodded to his gun. "Shooting that walker. It was a good shot." Carl almost cracked a smile at this. _Almost. _

"It wasn't my first time shooting one." He reminded me and I nodded, remembering the walker he had shot to save Sophia. He had no doubt killed plenty more when he had been separated with Daryl all that time back too. The memory of him shooting walker-Shane came back then, as did the memory of him shooting the Woodbury boy. I swallowed back the frown, not wanting Carl to know what I was thinking. He had had plenty practice shooting things, it seemed_._

The silence lingered for a long time and behind us, the sound of Rick working on the car was all that was between us. I glanced back a few times, to make sure the man was still conscious, my eyes passing over Carl as they returning back to the scenery around us. Finally, the sound of the car starting up was music to my ears and I couldn't help but smile at Rick as the vehicle successfully roared to life. Rick provided a weak smile in return before attempting to close the driver's door. I stopped it before it slammed shut.

"You're not driving." I cried, in astonishment. He stared back at me, his expression consorted with confusion at my actions. I shook my head, scoffing. "Rick, you've been shot _twice. _You are in no fit state to drive."

"I'm fine_._" He gritted, making no move to budge. I would have perhaps believed him if he hadn't reached for his side again in pain.

"Get out." I ordered. "I'm driving." Rick opened him mouth to protest, but his son beat him to it.

"Just get out the God damn car!" Carl bellowed, startling Rick and I. Carl glared at his father. "Just listen to Ruby!" The tension mounted higher as Rick stared in horror at his son, which Carl replied with an equally harsh expression of his own. I stepped back, not wanting to make a sound. Perhaps I was right with my theory of Carl's distaste against his father?

Rick shifted awkwardly before he attempted to haul himself out the car, hissing in pain as he did. I quickly jumped to help, aiding the man to his feet again, before he shrugged off my help and made his way to passenger door without another word. Carl scoffing caught my attention and I turned to the boy to see him staring after his father with an annoyed expression. When he caught my eye, Carl nodded once before getting into the back of the car. I stood, confused at what had just happened, before I pulled myself into the driver's seat in a slight daze. The tension I had just stepped into was overwhelming.

It took a few attempts to get the car out of its place at the side of the road, but I soon got it out and was thankful when the wheels hit the snow covered tarmac. We drove in silence, continuing in the direction we were already heading, keeping our wits about us. At first, I trained my eyes solely on the road ahead, not wanting to glance at either father or son, afraid at what I'd find in either expression. Worrying over Rick's health got the better of my fear though and I found myself glancing at the man beside me, making sure he was still awake and breathing.

Rick was staring straight out the window every time I looked his way, his arm stretched protectively over his body, holding his injured side. As we drove, I wondered how on earth we were going to treat him as none of us possessed any sort of medical training. I racked my memories, trying to pick at any knowledge that could help us when the time came to treating him. Which hopefully would be soon_. _

"How much fuel have we got left?" Rick's voice asked, evenly. I glanced down at the gas meter on the dash board, swallowing hard.

"Under a quarter of a tank." I replied. Hopefully that would be enough. Rick hummed his acknowledgement before falling silent once more.

I kept my eye on the meter, willing the dial to remain steady and for the car to keep on chugging forward. So far, nothing of our scenery looked any different. One road, trees on either side. Not even a walker in sight. After taking another check on Rick, I noted that his face had paled even more than it already was and his breathing laboured. _Not good. _Our time was running out and I couldn't help but press harder on the accelerator pedal, willing the car faster.

I couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief when the sight of buildings came into view. The car shifted as Carl leaned between the two front seats to take better look himself. Rick's reaction was unresponsive, though his heavy breathing signalled to me that he was still alive. Just a little more, I urged_. _Getting closer, the buildings expanded into what seemed to be a larger town. I dropped the speed at our approach, not knowing what we'd find here.

"Don't go for the town centre." Carl quickly offered. "There will be more walkers there and if there's other people, then surely that would be where they'd head too? To get supplies?" _Good logic, Kid. _I nodded at Carl's advice and changed the car's course away from the town centre and led it down the outskirts.

Finally, I turned the car down a long abandoned road, houses on either side. It looked similar to the one I was walking down before I came across Morgan and Duane all that time back, though I knew we were too far out for it to be the same one. The houses were modest, homely looking almost. Their structures were not too grand and looked relatively stable to withhold under a walker attack. Some had boarded up windows, but the doors to those were ripped clean off their hinges, signalling their emptiness and urged my opinion away from them.

After studying a few of the houses, I finally pulled the car to a halt in front of a house that looked half boarded up, but who had a door still intact too. Cutting the engine off, we stared up at the house in silence. The street we were on was completely abandoned, thankfully not a walker to be seen too, though that couldn't be said for certain for _inside _the houses too.

"Alright, we better check it out first before taking lodge." I announced with a sigh. Turning to Rick, I noticed the man attempted to open the passenger door. "You stay here."

"I'm coming too." He protested, weakly. I shook my head.

"You'll be more of a hindrance than help." I muttered, hoping he didn't take offence.

"You can't go in alone." Rick breathed, eyeing me under weak lids.

"She won't be alone." A voice spoke from the back.

"You're staying here." Rick argued, glancing back to his son. His tone was firm, but his son wasn't so convinced. Carl snorted.

"You can't stop me." He grumbled. "I'm going with Ruby. She'll need my help and I can look after myself."

I glanced between the pair, knowing that Rick was adamant to let his son go after what had happened to his wife and daughter. Though I knew how important it was for Carl to come and help, to _prove _himself. He may have only seemed like a child, but this world was moulding Carl into an adult long before his time. And we could do nothing to stop this. This world was vicious and destroyed the innocence in us all. I knew that Carl's innocence was already diminishing, even without the actions of today. Attempting to mother him hadn't really been fruitful in the past. For some reason, I knew that Carl _needed _this.

"Carl-"

"Rick, I'll take care of him." I quickly spoke up, meeting Rick's gaze. "I promise." The man studied me for a long moment, his expression pained, before he slowly nodded.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked, his breath hitching.

"Stay in the car, we'll come get you when the house is clear." I replied. Glancing back to Carl, I nodded to the bag he attempted to pull over his shoulders - our only collection of supplies, it seemed. "Leave that, you won't need it. Just bring your weapons." The boy nodded, putting the bag back on the back seat. "C'mon, we'll make this quick."

After climbing out the car, I approached the house slowly, allowing Carl to catch up. I quickly took the safety off my gun - _Lori_'s gun - checking the amount of ammo I had left in it, before making sure I had my knife on me. Glancing at I saw him fumble with his gun, apparently itching to go.

"Safety off?" I checked, the boy nodded. "You got enough bullets left?" He nodded again. "And you're knife?"

"I don't have one." Carl replied. At this, I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't?" I muttered, he shook his head.

"This is all I've got." He told me, raising his gun a little. "I've never killed a walker with a knife." I was astonished at this confession.

"Really?"

"I've only ever used a gun." At this development, I frowned.

Now that Carl would be stepping up to be an admiral defence for the three of us, I realised that I'd have to change Carl's attack strategies. He couldn't go around shooting off rounds when they were so sparse. Not to mention the fact that most of time, we weren't going to need the sound of gun fire, drawing the attention of walkers around. Sighing, I nodded, taking note for later.

We made our way up the steps onto the porch of the house. The door was open slightly and I took the lead, taking out my knife. The door creaked when I opened it and I hissed, shaking my head in frustration. After pausing to listen for movement, I led the way inside, Carl at my heels. Glancing at the boy as we stood in the hallway of the house, I made a huge decision which I hoped wouldn't turn around and bite me later.

"I'm gonna check down here," I breathed, keeping my volumes down. "I want you to check upstairs." Carl's eyes widened at the fact I'd just willingly given him a responsible task. He nodded furiously. "_Be careful. _Try not to make too much noise. Holler if you need me." Carl nodded once more before making his way over to the stairs. I waited until the boy had reached the top safely and rounded the corner, before I ventured into the room leading to the right of the hall way.

The first room looked to be a living room and the windows in here were boarded up. I crept along the floor boards of this room, through to the arch way in the back of it that led into the kitchen. I saw another door leading out into the back yard, which I quickly ventured over to. It was locked when I reached it, but I made note try and secure it better when we'd cleared the house out. I paused to check a few of the cupboards, hoping boldly for some food. The place looked already a little disrupted and the idea of someone already being here before us was confirmed by the emptiness of the kitchen cupboards.

After finding a scarce amount of food we could actually eat - mostly cans - and placing them on the kitchen table for later, a gun shot echoed out, startling me. _Carl. _Moving as fast as I could, I raced back through the living room and bounded up the stairs. The horrors of finding the boy dead or worse sprung instantly to mind. _Please God no, not again. _My rushed steps were brought to a halt though when I found the boy stood on the landing, over the body of a dead walker. He stared at me, eyes wide before he jumped at the sound of something banging against the door he was leaning back against.

"You alright?" I quickly asked. Carl nodded.

"There's another one in here." He told me, gesturing to the room he kept secure. "Everywhere else is clear." Nodding, I stepped over the body and joined Carl, pressing my weight against the door. The thumping was heavy and I flinched at the snarling and hissing that could be heard within.

"Alright, this is what I want you to do." I muttered. "I want you to go stand down the corridor, in view of the door. I'm going to open it and the walker is going to see you. But I do _not _want you to shoot it. Do you understand?"

"Why can't I shoot it?" He asked, frowning. "How will we kill it?" I raised my knife in reply. At this, it dawned on him and Carl nodded. Without another word, he moved away from the door and obliged to what I'd said. He met my gaze and I saw him take a deep breath.

"Ready?" I asked. Carl nodded and after a moment's hesitation, I opened the door, making sure I was out of sight.

It worked as expected. The walker spotted Carl and staggered towards him, reaching forward, snarling and spitting. Quickly, I came up behind the walker, raising my knife. Before the thing could get too close to Carl, I had shoved it hard against the wall and had plunged my knife into its skull, not even flinching at the disgusting sound the incision made. Grunting, I pulled out my knife and the walker dropped to the floor, unmoving. I eyed the pair of walkers evenly before turning to Carl.

"You're gonna have to start learning how to kill a walker other than using a gun." I told him, raising my knife and pointing it at him. "Bullets are too loud and they are less to come by now. You need an alternative weapon." Carl nodded slowly and I sighed. "C'mon, lets go get your dad." Walking away, I didn't miss the way Carl's nose upturned at the mention of his father.

Leaving the house, I glanced up and down the street to make sure no walkers had come to investigate Carl's gunshot, before venturing out to the car again. Thankfully, the road remained abandoned though I didn't allow myself to feel relief at this. Approaching the car, I allowed Carl to get the bag from the back, while I made my way around to the passenger seat to help Rick. Opening the door though, I found, in horror, that Rick wasn't awake anymore.

"Rick?" I shook the man, gently, hoping he was just resting his eyes. No response. I checked for a pulse and thankfully found one, though it was weak. He had fallen unconscious in our absence, so it seemed time was of the essence now. I looped his arm over my shoulder and dragged his body out of the car. I hissed as his entire weight fell against me - he was a lot heavier than I had expected. As quickly as I could, I heaved his body around the car and toward the house.

"Carl!" I cried. "Help me with him." Quickly, the boy was at my side and had taken his father's other side. Together we led him into the house and I gestured into the living room. We certainly wouldn't make it up the stairs and the living room had quickly been decided as our base in that moment. "Lower him to the floor. Gently."

"Should we not put him on the couch?" Carl asked.

"We need to tend to his wounds, it'll be easier on the floor." I quickly replied and together we lay Rick on the wooden floor. "Carl, check the bag and look for any medical supplies." He nodded frantically and began his rummage. As he did, I quickly removed Rick's shirt to examine the extent of his wounds. After discarding the bloodied item completely in a messy heap in the corner, I stared down at his injuries.

The bullet wounds, thankfully, didn't seem too deep. I racked my brain, remembering Herschel being shot earlier and recalling his instructions to Maggie. _Remove the bullet and any remains. Bind the wounds. _After remembering being shot myself, I recalled having to redress the wound to stop infection. These little snips of advice, provided me with a little comfort in my ability to help Rick. At least I had a basic idea. First off, I needed to remove the bullets.

"You found anything, Carl?" I asked, trying to keep pressure of the wound in Rick's side. I received no response. "Carl?" Looking up, I froze.

Carl remained still, staring down at the object in his hands. _Baby formula. _I saw his hands shake, though I couldn't see his face as his hat obscured it from view again. I swallowed hard.

"Carl?" I tried again, gently. The boy raised his gaze, his eyes tear-glazed. "I know it's hard but your dad _needs _you right now, Carl. I _need _you." Slowly, he nodded, putting the formula aside. "I need something to take the bullets out with." Carl continued searching before pulling out a small medical kit. Opening it, he poured out its contents. I repressed a sigh at the bare minimum inside. Bandages, pain killers, nothing that could help me remove the bullet.

"I'll go see if there's anything in the kitchen." He muttered, getting to his feet and rushing out. I heard the sounds of clattering and banging before Carl returned, his arms full. He dropped a pile of kitchen cutlery on the floor beside his father and I eyed it carefully. Swallowing hard at our incapacity, I reached forward and gingerly picked up a small, butter knife. "Shouldn't we sterilise it? That's what Herschel would do."

"We've not got the time." I breathed, turning my attention to the wound. Feeling sick all of a sudden, I took a deep breath, before entering the wound with the knife.

Rick's body shuddered as I did and he made a pain consorted noise. Carl quickly jumped forward to try and settle his father as much as he could as I continued searching for the bullet. Restricting my mind, I focused my attention on Rick, trying to ignore my inadequacy for this job. I was the best we had right now. After what seemed like eternity, I finally got the bullet and pulled it out with the knife in my hand. Taking the object between my newly blood-stained fingers, I examined it to make sure it was whole. Finding it was, I placed it on the floor beside Rick's body.

"You need to bind that for me, Carl." I quickly instructed, moving my attention now to Rick's shoulder. "Keep applying pressure, I'll help you when I've got this one out too." The boy worked quietly, taking a knife to the thin bed sheets that he found folded up inside the bag we had, cutting them to a smaller size.

I repeated the same procedure with Rick's shoulder, ignoring the sounds and the feelings of disgust I felt having to plunge into the wound of my friend. This one was much tougher than the previous and I quickly required the aid of another knife to get to the next bullet. Taking it between my fingers when I could reach it, I examined it again before sighing with relief as it seemed in tact. Carl was currently holding pressure down on the wound in his father's side, and I quickly jumped to take over. Wordlessly, the boy manoeuvred around to Rick's shoulder and without any instruction, he applied pressure on that wound now. I took the sheets that Carl had ripped into makeshift bandages and got to work wrapping it around Rick's wound in his side.

"We need to lift him, so I can wrapped this around him." I instructed the boy. Gently, we raised Rick and Carl held his weight as I wrapped the bandage around his middle. Blood seeped through but I kept on wrapping it around until the sheets remained white. "Lets bind the next one." Together, we wrapped up the shoulder wound, in the same fashion as before.

"Should we lift him onto the couch now?" Carl asked, once we had bind the wound. After we had, we were unsure what to do now. My 'medical knowledge' only stretched this far. I nodded and together we lifted him onto the long couch. Carl got to work keeping his father's head elevated over one of the cushions and making sure he seemed overall comfortable. Once that had been done, we stood still, unsure what to do yet again.

"I don't know what else to do." I admitted, staring down at my blood stained hands. My throat began to restrict and all of a sudden, I just felt like curling up into a ball and crying till I could cry no more.

"When I was shot, I didn't wake up for _ages._" Carl told me, sighing. "Shane told me that the bullet had splintered into pieces so it took longer for me to heal." He kicked the bullets that had been in his father before glancing up at me. "After they were removed, I had to rest to get my energy up again." I nodded.

"So I guess your dad just needs to rest too now." I offered, Carl shrugged. A frown suddenly fell on his face.

"You don't suppose he needs blood, do you?" He asked. "When I got shot, he had to give _me _some because I'd lost so much." My eyes were drawn to the bloodied shirt that I'd discarded to the corner of the room. There was _a lot _of blood.

"Even if he did, I wouldn't know how to do it. And even if I did know, we don't have the equipment." I replied. Carl nodded, eyeing the unconscious form of his father.

Without a word, he lifted out the remaining sheet that he didn't rip apart and threw it over his father, tucking it around him until his bottom half was covered. Gently, he raised it over Rick's wounded chest, but not so much that he was cocooned and restricted. I couldn't help but smile at Carl's gentleness - this certainly was a contrast to the boy's cold nature towards his father earlier. I allowed my smile to fall though when Carl turned back to face me.

"Hopefully he just needs to rest."

It was decided pretty quickly that Rick wasn't in need of blood - we were in denial that it was an option - and that he only needed to rest to build up his strength and recover from his wounds. Carl informed me some more about his ordeal of being shot and his recovery, hoping to enlighten me some more of how Rick's recovery would take place. While Carl's injury had taken complications, he had only been shot once, compared to his father being shot _twice. _We were unsure how this would effect recovery rate, but Carl informed me how it had been weeks until he had really been able to move around, so we banked on the idea of holding up here for quite some time.

With this idea in mind, I realised that the defences of the home needed to be tightened. First thing, we removed the bodies from the landing upstairs. Despite deciding that we would take up living downstairs, the idea of them upstairs was unnerving. So, we took the bodies out one at a time and deposited them in the yard across the street. I debated on burning them, but realised that we had no way to do so, so the bodies remained uncharred. Red stained white as we dumped the bodies in the snow. The next thing to do was boarding up the rest of the windows and tightening up the exits.

"We need some tools and some wood." I muttered to Carl, after checking in quickly with Rick to make sure he was still breathing.

"Perhaps there's a garage?" Carl offered, leading the way around the side of the house.

We didn't find a garage, but a small run down shed. Inside, we were lucky enough to find some necessary tools for the task at hand. We dumped them on the floor of the hallway before turning our attention to finding wood to board up the windows with. Lost in my thoughts, my eyes passed over the kitchen table that could be seen through the archway that led into the kitchen.

"We could use the furniture." I suggested. "It's not like we really need it."

We broke up the kitchen table, various cupboards and wardrobes that we found upstairs, some small tables that held various ornaments and trinkets on. After breaking down a large display cabinet that we found in the main bedroom upstairs, I declared that we should have enough to start boarding windows up.

Working together, Carl would hold up the wood while I hammered it in with the hammer we had found and nails. Once doing one window, we would pause to check the street outside, hoping that the noise we were making hadn't gathered any attention. A few walkers lingered but I would quickly take them out - we couldn't afford for Carl to be shooting them, making more noise - then we'd return back inside to continue. Checks were continuously made on Rick, to check he was still breathing. He still remained unconscious but I didn't let this bother me. He was hardly going to recover _that _quickly after being shot twice. We had to be patient with his recovery.

Once all the windows downstairs were secure, our attention was moved to the two doors. At first, I considered leaving them without being boarded up and simply relying on merely locking them. Though after consideration, we quickly decided to just board them both up. Carl suggested that if we ever wanted to leave the house for anything, we could just take the boards down and redo them again - we had plenty wood left to do so. Or we could get out through one of the upstairs windows. One of the front bedrooms windows opened up to allow access onto the veranda of the porch so we were able to jump down from there and leverage ourselves back up again if we wanted to return.

The skies began to darken when we'd finally finished securing the place and we both settled in the living room, after gathering sheets we had found upstairs and bringing in the food that I had found. Rick's form remained still on the couch, while Carl and I sat with our backs against the wall, facing him. We were both exhausted - it had been a _long _day, that was for sure. With the blankets and sheets that we had found, we had wrapped ourselves up tightly, attempting to keep warm from the bitter air.

"We should get some rest." I breathed finally. The room was quite dark now, near to complete blackness, though my eyes adjusted slowly. The moonlight crept through some gaps in our boarding and I was able to watch Rick's chest rise and shudder as he breathed. "Kinda afraid to shut my eyes though." I admitted, allowing myself to chuckle bitterly.

"Incase you re-live it?" Carl asked. I hesitated before answering.

"Something like that." I muttered. There was a brief moment's silence. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Not really."

We didn't speak again for the remainder of the night. I couldn't bring myself to say anything and soon found myself drifting off to sleep, hoping Carl had the capability too.

Darkness filled my dreams. At first, I felt nothing. Heard nothing, saw nothing. But then, a slow flicker of something hit me. A voice muttering, far too quick to pick anything coherent from. I tried to run towards the sound, hoping to find someone, anyone in this vast, dark wasteland. I was stopped in my tracks though when I was suddenly hit with an wall of sounds - gunshots, screams, gleamed and I stepped into that empty prison yard once more. At first, I was alone, but the noises still could be heard. _So loud. _

A familiar scream caught my attention and I turned on the spot, screaming her name - _Sophia. _Suddenly, she stood before me, dripping in blood. When she opened her mouth, more blood seeped out.

"Why couldn't you save me?" She asked and I found myself unresponsive. Then she was gone.

More screams, more gunfire, more death_. _Then suddenly, a baby crying could be heard. _Judith. _I ran frantically, trying to find her _-_ she was still alive, she was still crying!_ - _though stumbled across a familiar, horrifying sight.

Lori's body lay face down in the snow, blood staining the back of her shirt like I remembered. Stumbling forward, I still heard the sound of Judith crying. Perhaps Judith had survived? I slowly turned Lori over, finding glazed, unseeing eyes looking back at me. Judith was nowhere to be seen. I searched around, frantically trying to find her. I had to find her! Though suddenly, a deep pain-filled cry caught my attention and I swung around to see Daryl stood a few feet away. Blood was pouring from his neck - had he been shot?!_ - _and he stumbled towards me, reaching for me. _Help, _he mouthed to me. Hitching a sob, I moved forward though I was stopped instantly in my tracks again.

The Governor appeared out of nowhere, katana in hand. He sliced through the hunter's neck effortlessly and Daryl's body lingered only a moment before he fell to the ground, his blood staining the snow.

"Why couldn't you save them?" The Governor challenged, a smirk gracing his face. He stepped closer and Judith's cries echoed louder. I couldn't move as he stepped even closer, entering my space and sending a familiar feeling of sickness through me again. Not this, anything but this_. _"Why couldn't you save them?" His touch lingered, I couldn't move, Judith's cries got louder.

_Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop-_

"Ruby, stop!" Suddenly, my eyes shot open and instantly focused on Carl's form. His hands gripped my shoulder as he shook me hard. "Ruby?"

"I'm fine." I breathed, swallowing the lump forming in my throat. Carl removed his hands and sat back. Glancing around the room, I recognised the living room of the house we had taken rest in the night before. It was daytime now, it seemed. Rick's form remained in the same position we had left him in, his chest rising and falling with a shudder. My head pounded and I tried to push away the chaos of noise that filled my head.

"Nightmare?" Carl asked, catching my attention. I nodded, not meeting his gaze. Instead I saw an opened can nearby.

"You ate?"

"Yeah, I couldn't really sleep so I thought I might aswell." He replied. I turned to him then, taking in the dark circles under his eyes. "You started muttering in your sleep, twitching. I didn't think you'd want to stay in there for too long." I nodded my thanks, my eyes falling on the pile of food that had been arranged differently than the night before. "I took stock of what we had." Carl held out a piece of paper towards me and I took it hesitantly.

"Where'd you find the paper and pen?" I asked, taking in Carl's scribbled handwriting before me.

"In a draw upstairs." He informed me. "Found this too." A box of chalk was pushed between us and I chuckled a little. "There were some painkillers in the bathroom but nothing much." He had arranged all we had on us in a pile and I studied it for a long moment. I noted that the baby formula was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, while your dad recovers, we can get to work gathering up some more supplies." I muttered, eyeing how little we actually had now. As I held the piece of paper in my hands, I noted they were shaking greatly. Swallowing hard, I still couldn't shake off the feelings of the nightmare I had had to just endure and I was thankful the boy beside me said nothing more of it. Wordlessly, Carl reached toward the open can and handed it to me, followed by a fork. "Thanks." I half smiled at the boy, though he missed it. Or ignored it.

As I chewed the food thoughtfully, I, for the first time, considered those who could still be out there. Maggie, Glenn, Sophia, Herschel, Sasha, Michonne, Merle, _Daryl._

I cringed a little as I thought about the hunter, thinking about the last time I'd seen him, before the final battle hit. There was so much left unspoken between us, so much more I could have said. And yet I hadn't had the guts to say anything and now Daryl could be gone. I had survived the attack, _barely _perhaps but I'd done it. A flicker of hope enlightened within me at the idea of perhaps he had survived too. Maybe the others had gotten out as well. Surely we couldn't be the only ones left standing?

After eating the remainder of what Carl had left in the can, checking Rick over briefly, I stared through one of the cracks between the boards, eyeing the street. We would have to search the other houses for more supplies, that much was certain. After considering it, I decided that if we would do this, we would do this in an _organised _manner. After yesterday, I didn't want to leave anything down to chance now.

"Right, lets map out the street." I sighed. "I want you to go upstairs, get onto the veranda and tell me how many houses are on either side of this street. _Just _this street. Be careful up there, it'll be slippery." Carl nodded and rushed off to do as instructed. Sighing, I eyed the stuff Carl had found and carefully picked up the box of chalk.

A large, ugly canvas of some obscure scenery took up most of the back wall. Grimacing at the sight of it, I lifted it away from the wall, none-too-carefully, and discarded it into the pile of wood we had kept by the front door. Eyeing the colour of the wall - a light beige - I picked out one of the black sticks of chalk. Carl emerged shortly after.

"Fifteen houses on both side." Carl informed me. I nodded and without a word got to work.

I never was very good at art, but I quickly sketched a basic representation of the street we were on - two long, straight, parallel lines for the road. Fifteen squares on either side made up the houses. Nothing too complicated.

"We're the fifth house in on the right hand side." Carl offered, coming to my side and pointing to the instructed square or 'house'. Taking out a red chalk I coloured it in. I went to write the word 'home' above the coloured in house, but stopped myself. _This wasn__'__t home. _Swallowing hard, I shook the bitter thoughts away and dropped the chalk back into the box Carl had found it in.

"We can be a bit more organised now." I muttered. "When we've searched a house, we'll cross it out." Carl disappeared from my side before returning to it, a handful of pieces of paper with him.

"I organised our supplies too." He told me, handing me one piece of paper. "That has all our food on." He handed me another. "That's got our ammo supply." Another. "What weapons we have." And another. "Medical." Another. "That's just got other things we have too. I didn't know what category they could go into. It's stuff like; torches, can opener, radios-"

"Wait, _radios?_" I frowned, forgetting the item completely. Carl nodded before retrieving the items. He held out two radios to me - mine and Rick's. I took one in hand, trying to rack who else had been given a radio. _Sasha and Andrea. _

"I've already tried." Carl said, apparently sensing what I was thinking. "I don't think it has that big of a range. They were only prison radios, weren't they? They didn't need to have the same range as a cop radio would." I saw his sense and nodded numbly, before something caught my eye.

"We have three?" I asked, frowning at the larger looking, unfamiliar radio. Carl shrugged.

"It was in the bag we have." He informed me before nodding to his father. "I think he's been carrying it around since Atlanta." I raised an eyebrow at this piece of information. Rick had been carrying the thing around since _Atlanta? _"I tried it yesterday but I think it's broken; all I got was static. It's one of his old police radios, I think. Not sure why he's kept it for so long though." I nodded before turning my attention back down to the two working radios we had.

"Well, these can come in pretty good use, I think." I said. "Someone is going to need to stay here and watch over your father. So, while I'm out getting supplies, you can keep in contact with me with these-"

"Woah, what do you mean when _you__'__re _out getting supplies?" Carl interrupted, a frown on his face. "We can take it in turns going out and staying." I chewed my lip.

"Carl, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why?" He challenged. "I can look after myself! You gave me the chance to yesterday and I didn't mess up! Why is this any different?"

"This is a bigger risk, Carl." I reminded him. "I won't be able to come help you so quickly like I did yesterday, if you get into trouble."

"But you can't really expect me to let you do this alone? You can't expect me to let you just take this risk! I'm not going to just sit here and wait while you'll be out there all the time. I want to _help._"

"Carl-"

"Ruby, please! I'm not just some kid anymore. I can protect myself. Please just give me the chance! If I mess up then I'll stop-"

"If you mess up, you _die._" I couldn't help myself and Carl stopped short. We merely stared each down for a long moment's time, considering each other. My eyes trailed over to Rick's form. If he was awake, he'd banish the idea of Carl going out alone. But he wasn't awake to argue this_. _Right now, it was just Carl and I and I had to make the choice without help. Part of me wanted to cut Carl straight down again, the memories of yesterday still raw, but observing the boy in front of me and taking in his argument, I hesitated. He was right; _I couldn__'__t do this alone. _I thought of Lori, knowing she'd hate the idea too. But Lori wasn't here anymore to stop this_. _Biting back the bitter tears, I nodded slowly. "We'll take it in turns," Carl grinned - for the first time since the events of yesterday, I noted. "_But. _I need you to learn how to use something other than your gun to kill walkers before I allow that."

Carl's weapon of choice was a knife that we found in the kitchen. It wasn't as big as the knife I had, but it was a good size for Carl. He stood with it for some time, just feeling its weight in his hands, almost like he would with a gun. I double checked Rick, before gathering up my own knife and gun and led the way upstairs and into the front bedroom. Sitting on the veranda of the porch, we stared out down the street, the snow off the roof we sat on nipping us the longer we remained still.

"So," Carl began slowly. "What's the plan?" I glanced awkwardly at the boy. His careless attitude still hadn't sunk in with me. He didn't act like a boy whose mother and sister had been killed barely a day ago. I exhaled through my nose before eyeing the couple of walkers that staggered down our street. They hadn't noticed us watching them from above, which worked in our favour. I could use them in the 'lesson'.

"C'mon. Try not to make too much noise."

Carefully, we climbed down and I urged Carl to keep low as we approached where we'd left the car parked the day before. Eyeing the walker closer to us, I judged the situation before turning to Carl.

"I'm going to kill this one here." I began, nodding to the walker in question. "I want you to watch what I do. Alright?" Carl nodded furiously. He appeared eager to learn and this unnerved me slightly. "Stay here."

I manoeuvred around the car and followed the walker's movements. It staggered nearby to where I was crouched and I worked quickly. Not allowing it to see me, I grabbed hold its hair and used it to force its head back onto my knife. It sliced through as effortlessly as it normally would - crunching and squelching through the skull and brain. It fell to the ground, still, littering the snow with sprays of blood. I eyed the other walker, glad to see it hadn't noticed or heard anything, before returning back to Carl's side.

"Same principle as always. Aim for the head." I began. "Stabbing one of these anywhere else won't help in slowing them down either - it won't contract the same force as a bullet would. Put all your force into the swing. You have one go - make it count, _always. _You don't want to have to stab them twice, that's when things could get complicated." Carl nodded, heeding to my every word.

"I'm guessing that I'm having a go at this one?" He asked, eyeing the walker down the street.

"I'll be right behind you and I'll intervene if things go wrong." I assured the boy. "Don't worry if you don't get it right first time, we can keep practising. I've got your back, alright?" Carl nodded slowly, taking deep breaths and eyeing the knife in his hands. "C'mon, lets get this done."

We continued with the stealth until we got close enough to the walker. At the right distance, I nodded once at the walker before stepping back, allowing Carl to take the lead. My hand went straight to my gun, getting it out ready to use if necessary. The boy hesitated before making his move. He was a lot clumsier with the knife than he was with a gun. I could see him visibly shaking as he approached the walker and made a point in directing my gun at the walker's head, ready. As he got nearer, I noted that his height in comparison to the walker would be a problem - his access to its head was hindered. I cursed under my breath for not realising this earlier, but it was too late to alert Carl now and merely waited to take a shot.

The walker spotted Carl earlier than the boy probably would have liked, but the cold season meant that its movements were slowed so this worked in Carl's favour. He stopped in one place, seemingly frozen in fear, and I debated in taking the shot then. I hesitated though, waiting - giving Carl the chance. His next moves surprised me. In a flash, Carl had rushed forward and sent a sharp kick to the walker's skin. Due to its brittle bones - thanks to either the cold weather or its decaying body - the leg snapped and the walker was brought down to its knees. At this more accessible height, Carl had better view of its head. In his clumsiness, Carl ended up impaling the knife into the walker's neck rather than its skull so he was forced to pull out his weapon and try again. When he finally aimed for the head, he had to force it twice before the walker's movements ceased.

I slowly lowered my gun, observing as Carl had to use both hands, pressing his foot on the walker's back, to pull the knife out of the skull. He panted, apparently exhausted from the kill. Despite all this, I couldn't help but smile respectfully when the boy looked up.

"Nice." I nodded, approved. "I'm impressed." Carl allowed a grin pass onto his face before wiping the knife on his trouser leg, cleaning it of blood.

"I think I need a little more practise." He admitted and I shrugged in response, patting his back as he returned to my side.

Carl wanted to try and find more walkers to practise on, but I dismissed this idea. It had to be the first time anyone had _wanted _to come across a walker. Instead, we returned back to the house, heaving ourselves back onto the porch roof again to climb in through the window. I told Carl to go check Rick over while I searched in the rooms upstairs for something. The boy did so and I headed into one of the back bedrooms which Carl told me he'd found the chalk in. It was once a little girl's room - that much was obvious. I felt pain inflict me at the thought of Sophia, but reminded myself that she was safe. Maggie and Glenn would take care of her_. _An object in the corner of the prettily pink room caught my eye and I smiled bitterly.

"Right," I began, placing the dolls house down in front of Carl. It wasn't a basic doll's house either - this family obviously had a decent amount of money to be able to afford such a grand toy for their daughter. Carl raised his eyebrow at the item. "You're searching a house for supplies, tell me what you do." I scanned my eyes over Rick as Carl contemplated this, noting that the man looked exactly the same as before.

"Well, I'd start by going through the front door." He began, picking up one of the small figurines and making a point of standing them before the door into the dolls house.

"What if it's locked?" I challenged, taking a seat beside him.

"Then I'll try the back door." Carl shrugged.

"Wrong." I shook my head. Carl frowned. "If it's locked then what does that mean?" He shrugged again, still frowning. "That means that there may be someone inside already. We both know how dangerous the _living _can be. If you come across a locked house, you report it into me. I'll decide what we do about it." Carl nodded, realisation dawning on him. "But say the door isn't locked. What do you do then?"

"I check downstairs." He continued. I raised an eyebrow for him to elaborate. "Well, assuming the other houses on this street are the same as this one, I'll go for the living room first."

"Before all that, you stop here for a moment," I pointed to the hallway of the doll's house. "And _listen _for any noises. Walkers aren't smart enough to _not_ make a sound. It'll give you a better knowledge of what you're going into." Carl nodded. "So, you're in the living room."

"Then I'll check the kitchen after that."

"And what will you do in there?"

"Check for supplies?" I shook my head.

"Do _not _search for supplies until you know the place is clear, you understand?" I replied. "You don't want to get caught from behind. Search everywhere, then start your searching. It'll be easier to take down a walker too when your bag isn't loaded up with supplies you've just found in the kitchen." Carl nodded furiously again, taking this in. "What you do in the kitchen is check the back door - if they have one of course. Check if it's locked, but make sure you keep it shut. You don't want any wandering walkers getting in, but you want to see if you've got another exit if you've got to get out." I paused. "Then what do you do?"

"Go upstairs?" I nodded in confirmation. "Maybe stop when I reach the top of the stairs to listen for any sounds of movement?" I smiled a little - he was learning_. _"Check all the rooms. When it's clear, I can start getting supplies."

"Where do you start looking first? Upstairs or downstairs?" He paused.

"Upstairs, if I'm assuming that most supplies I get will be food from the kitchen and they will just weigh down my bag." I nodded, smiling fully.

"These are just trivial things I wanted you to know." I explained, gesturing to the doll house before us. "I know it seems silly, but I want to make sure you're ready before I send you out alone." Carl nodded, his expression understanding.

"I get it." He replied, eyeing the house. "Thanks." I patted his shoulder before picking up the nearest can of food, opening it wordlessly and placing it between us both. Without a word, I offered Carl a fork and together we ate silently.

When I woke up the next morning, startling myself out of the nightmares this time, rather than with the help of Carl, I found that the boy had pinned each of the lists he had made next to the chalk map of the street. Organisation was the key, I urged to myself. More chalk markings however caught my eye. Getting to my feet, I walked over to the blank wall beside the map, taking in the two black chalk lines that Carl had obviously drawn. Glancing around the room, I noticed that Carl wasn't there, though the sound of movement from the kitchen diminished any worry of the boy's whereabouts.

When Carl emerged from the kitchen, I pointed to the new chalk lines.

"What are these for?" I asked.

"How many days we've been here." He replied, evenly. _Two days then. _Two days since we lost so many. Two days since the world we had known collapsed beneath our feet_. _I nodded once, taking the offered can of food without another word.

When six chalk lines marked the wall beside our makeshift map, I decided that we should probably start our supply hunt. We had spent the last few days attempting to train Carl up with various weapons. First the knife, then we upgraded to a hammer and various other tools we had found in the run-down shed. We used passing walkers as targets and sometimes we trained on 'fake' walkers that we made from pillow cases stuffed with bedding when the real things were scarce to come by.

We became fixed to a routine, an idea that sickened and comforted me at the same time. I would usually wake up from a nightmare - with either Carl's help or on my own accord - and find that Carl had been awake long before me. We'd spend a long period of the morning just checking over all the security of the house, making sure the windows and exits were all boarded up. Then we'd continue practising - Carl's demands - with knives and other weapons. I was unsure of the boy's motives on all the training but I wasn't sure I liked the cold look behind his eyes on each kill. Throughout the day we would check on Rick and how he was fairing. He continued to remain unconscious and I had got into the habit now of redressing his wounds to stop infection. I was unsure if our methods were correct, but it was all we had to work on.

Once, Rick woke but seemed too delirious to know exactly what was going on. So instead, I took the opportunity to quickly provide the man with water and some food and he allowed me in his weak sense. He never spoke a word and there was a haunted look in his eye. When I settled him back down after being satisfied with the substances I'd given him, the man drifted back off again, muttering words under his breath. I couldn't quite catch what he was saying but when I heard the word '_Lori', _I was glad Carl wasn't nearby to hear it.

Despite being in each other's company for long hours, I realised quickly that Carl and I barely talked. We talked, that was for sure, about walkers and supplies. But we never _talked. _Not once had that fateful day ever been brought up and Carl's cold nature had sustained. It worried me, to say the least. I knew it would no good for the boy to bottle everything up, it would damage him in the long run. I decided pretty quick that while I didn't want to, I needed to try bring the subject around between us. For both our sakes.

I allowed that worry to be pushed aside for a moment though as the subject of a supply mission was brought up. Eyeing the chalk map, I decided to make the first run simple. The house next off small - work our way up. Of course, Carl volunteered himself for the first run. Finding no real excuse to say no, I allowed him to do it.

"You'll be taking this house." I pointed to the designated square on the wall. "Right side, house number four. Got it?" Carl nodded in confirmation. "Good, now lets check your weapons." _Organisation was the key, _I kept reminding myself.

Together, we checked the ammo he had left in his gun - I noted vaguely that we were in real need of some more - before he tucked it back away into his holster. Carl spent a brief moment cleaning his knife, making sure the blade was shiny and gleaming before nodding his approval. Finally, Carl slung the empty bag over his shoulders, ready to fill with supplies.

"Here's your radio." I handed him the object. "You call in if you need me, I'll be there as fast as I can. _You_ call me, I won't call you incase I err-" I coughed, awkwardly. "In case it's a bad time." Carl grimaced, nodding. "You get in, you get out. Don't go wondering off, you're only doing one house today."

I helped him down off the roof of the porch, telling him again to call me down the radio if he needed help getting back up. After watching him wade his way through the snow into the next door's front yard, he turned back to me, waving a hand in my direction. He didn't want an audience apparently. Sighing, I climbed back in through the window and trundled back down the stairs.

I half expected to find Rick awake when I entered the living space again, ready to scold me for the careless attitude I had apparently adopted with his son. Observing Rick's still form thoughtfully, I groaned to myself, throwing my head in my hands. I would make an awful parent, I established quickly. I imagined the horror-stricken expression of Rick's face if I had to tell him that his son was killed by walkers after _I _allowed him to go off alone. If Rick didn't kill me with his bare hands after that, then I'd take the liberty of shooting myself in the head. Staring dumbly at the radio on the floor before me, I hoped and downright prayed that Carl would be alright.

I had gotten into the habit of trying to ignore all thoughts and memories of that day at the prison. Even when the face of the others came to mind, I pushed it aside - trying to keep in the moment and keep my mind on the two I was surviving along side. The Grimes' boys were my only focus now, while Sophia, Daryl and the others still lingered constantly, I knew (_hoped_) that they were safe somewhere else. Maggie and Glenn had promised to take care of her, and I knew they wouldn't break that promise. And Daryl had the capability to survive anything, it seemed. _He__'__d be fine. _But what about Merle? Michonne? Sasha? Herschel?

The memories were pushed aside quickly and I focused solely on Rick's breathing. It still remained laboured, but the fact he was still breathing sent a wave of relief through me. Every minute of every day we'd spent cooped up in that house, I urged for him to wake up properly. I needed him to wake up_. _While Carl and I were managing to cope alone, I knew that we needed him. He was the defiant leader of the group and while our group had been condensed to only three now, I knew the same principles applied. He would know what to do, I was just a measly stand in right now, attempting to take care of a boy so determind to take care of himself.

As the silence drew on, the screams in my memories got louder. _Gunshots, crying, explosions, screaming, more gunshots - _they overwhelmed my head and I was unable to drown them out - _Judith crying, someone screaming in pain, the explosion that ripped through us all, the continued sounds of gunfire-_

Closing my eyes didn't help, because the images then crept back. _Tyreese__'__s head being severed from his body, Herschel lying in his own pool of blood, the guard tower exploding, Sasha__'__s scream at the sight of her brother__'__s body, Merle__'__s last smirk, Daryl__'__s final kiss, Sophia__'__s terrified face, Lori__'__s and Judith__'__s blood-soaked bodies, The Governor__'__s final moments. Red staining white. _So much red_._

I opened my eyes, terrified of closing them again. Swallowing hard, I tried to rid the lump that was forming in my throat at the sudden wave of panic that overwhelmed me. Finding the need to have something to do, to take my mind off the horrific memories while I waited for Carl to return, I found myself crawling over to the couch Rick's unconscious body lay on. Studying the man, I noted the gleam of sweat that soaked his forehead and quickly busied myself in finding a clean cloth. After finding another strip of ripped bed sheets that hadn't been used yet, I carefully began to wipe Rick's face clean, trying to focus on his breathing again - attempting to calm my own in the process.

_Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. _

"All this would be a hell of a lot easier if you were awake, y'know." I muttered, frowning at the unconscious man. "You'd know what to do because Jesus I haven't the slightest idea what I'm doing right now." Chuckling bitterly, I sighed. _Inhale, exhale. _"For all I know, the three of us are the only ones left. So you better not die on us, because I'm gonna be seriously pissed off if you do." _Inhale, exhale. _"We need you to wake up, Rick. Carl needs his father right now more than ever and I can't do this by myself." I studied the man's face, willing with all my energy for him to open his eyes. No response. "You have to survive this, Rick. For Carl's sake, if not mine. The kid's just lost his-" I paused, realising this would be the first time I'd speak out loud of what happened since that day. I swallowed hard. "He's lost his mother and his sister so he sure as hell can't lose his father too. Heck, I know the world's cruel but I know you're strong enough to beat it." _Inhale, exhale. _"If anyone can, it's _you, _Rick. Just, wake up." _Inhale, exhale. _"Please_-__"_

A loud banging from above caught my attention and immediately I was on my feet, gun at the ready. As soon as I entered the hallway though and saw the figure descending the stairs, all panic faded.

"Jesus, that was quick." I muttered, not able to contain the smile from my face as Carl reached the bottom of the stairs. The boy himself couldn't seem to stop the slight grin illuminating his own face either. Wordlessly, he held out the backpack. When I took it from him, I was surprised by the weight of it. I raised an eyebrow.

"There were no walkers." He shrugged, entering the living room and walking straight to the map wall. I followed him, opening the bag and peaking inside. I eyed the various cans and objects inside. "It was pretty easy." Carl bent down to the box full of chalk, taking out a dark blue one and marking a large 'X' on the house he had just looted.

"Nice work, Carl." I smiled, meeting the boy's gaze. "I am impressed, well done." The happy look on the boy's face at my words was probably the most genuine response I had received from Carl since leaving the prison. _That_ was worrying.

The next supply run that was instigated, I took a turn doing. We didn't decide to do it straight after Carl's run as the supplies he had gathered lasted us some time. Though when eleven markings marked the wall beside the chalk map, I decided another run would be beneficial. Right side, house number three.

We repeated the same procedure as we did with Carl - ammo and weapon check. Carl offered a similar speech regarding radio and the boy watched me jump down from the veranda and head on over to the designated house. More walkers had begun to stagger down our street now, so I had to keep my movements low and quiet. I reached the house without any hitch though and carried out my search as quickly, all intention of returning back to Carl and Rick as fast as I could.

There was a single old walker in the house I was looking through, though I took it out quickly and began my search. Scanning through some of the old man's cupboards, I found a few boxes of what seemed to be gun shells and this ignited my curiosity. If he had the ammo, then surely he had the weapon_. _Sure enough, after searching high and low, I found the weapon underneath one of the beds. It was a shotgun, not dissimilar to the one Shane had. I studied it carefully for a moment, thanking the heavens for this find. I pocketed all the ammo for it that I could find before heading back, eager to show Carl the gun. _An odd sentiment. _

"Look what I've got." I called, heading back down the stairs. Carl's head appeared around the corner as I neared the bottom and the boy's eyebrows raised high at the item in my hand. I handed it to him when his hand outstretched for it. "An awesome find, huh?"

"Definitely!" Carl hummed his approval.

The apparent agreement between Carl and I was the lack of communication regarding anything other than such mundane and practical things. It was difficult to find the time to _attempt_ to talk about what had happened back at the prison or anything at all really with the boy, though I still remained determind to try. Over the days we had been together - the markings on the wall signified a total of two weeks now_ - _I had watched Carl transpire into what could only be described as a cold killer. Not the Grimes' boy that I had once known.

What seemed evident though with Carl was the fact that while he was bottling everything up, there was a point that meant he could bottle up no more. No one could keep all he had been through in without some cracks starting to show. I wondered if Carl was heading for a breaking point, where all his emotions would just flow out of him all at once. The thought worried me as that had been what I had intended to avoid, only making me even more determind to talk to Carl about stuff.

When there was sixteen markings on the wall however, the cracks began to seep.

Carl had been given right side, house number two and I was left waiting for him to return. The worry overwhelmed me as it did the last time, though instead of talking to an unconscious Rick, I busied myself in the kitchen, glancing through cupboards to see if we had missed anything by chance. Passing the bin, however, an object caught my eye.

_Baby formula. _

I had always wondered where Carl had put the baby formula since finding it in the backpack we had brought with us, though I found myself rendered unable to move as I stared at the object lying in the trash. He had thrown the object away, almost like he had pushed aside every other reminder of that day. I braced myself against the counter, a feeling of sickness washing over me for a moment. The crackle of the radio, however, sprung me to alert.

"_Ruby?__"_Carl's worried voice hissed through. I dived on the radio that I had left on the counter beside me.

"Carl? What's happened, are you alright?" I rushed out, frantically.

"_Walkers,__" _The radio crackled out. _"__They have me trapped inside the main bedroom.__" _I was already on my way through into the living room, reaching for my gun that I had left beside Rick.

"I'm on my way, Carl. Hang tight." I urged.

"_I__'__m in right side, house number one._" Wait- house number _one? _Frowning, I turned to the chalk map. Carl was supposed to be checking house number _two, _not _one. _Had he got confused? Only after a moments hesitation though, I was back on alert and was running up the stairs and onto the veranda. I ran through the snow covered front yards as fast as I could towards the house at the end of the street. Eyeing the ground, I noted the foot prints that I assumed were Carl's leading into house number two and back out again towards house number one. Frowning, I surprised a groan. Carl had decided to try search them both, it seemed_. _Despite me telling him not to.

Not bothered about making any noise, I raced up the stairs to the sounds of walkers snarling. Three of them were clawing at one of the closed doors and I didn't hesitate in taking out my knife and plunging it into the first walker's head. By the time the second had fallen, the third noticed my presence, though it was too late. It fell along side the others and I was left panting with exhaustion. Carl opened the door slowly, his eyes passing over the bodies before turning to me.

For a long moments time we just regarded each other, neither speaking. Inside, I began to seethe while Carl remained a blank page. So much I wanted to say in that moment, but the bodies between us reminded me of our situation. _Not here. _

"C'mon." I muttered, turning and walking away without another word. Carl's footsteps followed me and we returned back to the house in silence.

I marched through the snow, gripping the handle of my knife so tightly. Climbing back up onto the veranda was an easy job and I paused briefly to make sure Carl was up safely too, providing a hand up when I saw him struggling. Inside, I waited until I had reached the living room before loosening the grip on my knife.

"Please tell me that you got the houses mixed up." I hissed, turning slowly to face the boy stood in the doorway. He stared back for a moment, his expression unreadable.

"I searched house number two and there wasn't any walkers inside." Carl began slowly. "I figured house number one would be the same." I scoffed, bitterly.

"You _figured?_" I muttered, shaking my head slowly. "The rule was that you search _one _house, Carl, _one _house!" Carl frowned.

"I don't see what the big deal is-"

"The big deal?" I cried, raising the radio in my hand up. "I just had to come save you because you weren't where you were supposed to be. _That__'__s _the big deal, Carl!"

"But I'm okay so it doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters because next time you might not be okay!" Carl's frown only deepened. I eyed Rick's figure carefully before sighing. "Look. We stick to these rules; we stay safe. That's how it works, alright?"

"I don't see why we've made such a big deal about searching some houses." Carl carried on, his tone harsh. "We get in, we get out. We could get them all done in one day. Why the hell is it taking us so long? Why the hell do we need to draw a map? Why the hell do we need to follow all these 'rules'-?"

"Because being organised is how we survive." I tried, calmly, though my resolve was breaking. Over two weeks worth of penned up emotions was coming out_._

"Since when was that our motto?"

"Since we lost _everyone_!" The room fell silent at my outburst and again we just stared at each other, finally taking in the realisation of what had happened to us two weeks ago. The admitting of all we'd lost. Carl's expression turned dark for a moment and I swallowed hard, trying to battle down all the feelings and emotions that just wanted to burst free. _Not now. _Swallowing hard, I steadied my breaths and tried again. "Look, I'm just trying to keep you safe-"

"Why?" Carl asked, slowly, his face of thunder. I frowned at his question.

"Why?" I repeated, confused. His glared deepened.

"I don't need someone to take care of me-"

"I never said you did-"

"I can take care of myself-"

"Carl, I didn't mean-"

"You're not responsible for me." I shook my head, trying to get my meaning across, though Carl wouldn't allow it. "I'm _not _your son." I fell silent at that, my entire being suddenly frozen. Carl's lips turned up into a snarl as he spat out the next words. "And you sure as hell ain't my mom."

Carl's hard footsteps sounded up the stairs as I stood staring into the space he once stood. The following sounds of a door slamming above made me flinch and for the longest time I stood wordlessly, confused at what had just happened. Staggering a little, I fell to the floor beside the couch, shaking my head and willing the tears not to break. My head fell against a spot near Rick's head and the sound of his laboured breaths steadied me for a few moments. _Only a few. _

Everything was falling apart before me and no matter what I tried to do, everything and everyone I loved were slipping from my grasp.

And I had no idea what to do.

* * *

_(Author's Note): So after all the kerfuffle regarding _Loginquitas, _I did decide to split the story in two and I do understand that this first chapter is something that people may have already read. What I am going to do with each chapter now is though, is I'm going to go through them. I'm _**not** _going to change the storyline though I may add in occasional details to improve it as well as checking for spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm not rewriting anything, I'm just proof-reading it all again just to bring it up a notch. None of the major plotlines will change, though some details, some conversations and interactions might. I get that people don't want to re-read it all again and I do respect that. I do urge you all to bear with me while I proof-read the chapters before uploading them again as I might as well do it now than leaving it to do them later. If people would prefer to wait until I will have a fresh, new update then that's completely fine. After uploading all the previous chapters from _Loginquitas, _the new update should be _**chapter 13.** _So those who don't want to re-read everything again, keep an eye out for chapter 13. _

_Thank you so much for your support in this and I'm sorry it's a bit of a faff. But I'll try and straighten everything out, ASAP! As I don't actually need to write any of the updates, it's just a case of reading them and adding bits and pieces here and there. So I will try and upload when I can. Though I will say that if I don't upload the next chapter quickly then it's probably due to some travelling I have to do coming up in the next few days/weeks. The updates will not be stretched too far out though. It won't be like waited for normal updates, that usually take weeks. Days at the maximum, hopefully. Though if I get into a flow and have enough time, I may get a few done and ready in one go. It just depends on timing. _

_For those who are waiting for the newer updates, keep an eye out for chapter 13. Though for those who don't mind re-reading or those who are new readers, I'll get another update up soon. Thank you for everyone's support! _


	2. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two_

My parents had always wanted grandchildren but they had struck unlucky with Jessica and I. While my sister had blatantly declared her complete dislike to the idea, I remained indifferent. Yet now at the grand old age of thirty three (thirty four perhaps - I wasn't keeping track of days now), my chances had worn pretty thin when it came to the idea of having my own children. I mean, Lori and Judith were a big enough warning against the idea altogether.

Thinking of the pair, or any of the group, made my heart clench. While I was happy that I had found Rick and Carl in it all, happy that I wasn't _alone _again, pushing aside the others was impossible despite my best attempts. Regardless of all my assurance and the promises Maggie and Glenn had made, my fear for Sophia was the strongest. I had _promised _that we would find each other again and I was determind to keep that promise. When Rick recovered, our next intentions were pretty certain in my eyes. _Find the others. _

I thought of Daryl when I was alone sometimes. I wondered what he would do if he was in my situation. Would he have tried to step up like I had tried to? Would he have left Rick to recover while he searched for more survivors or would he have just waited until the man was back to his full health? How would he have tackled Carl?

At first, I had thought our trio would be strong, but cracks had moulded themselves into the surfaces of our foundations. Carl's outburst was still fresh and I had not seen the boy since the argument. The door to the room he had stormed into hadn't opened yet and I had found myself sat onto of the porch roof, staring out across the snow covered street, attempting to clear my head.

_"I am not your son. And you sure as hell ain__'__t my mom."_

Stunned would have been the better word to describe my feelings after his words, yet somehow I found an understanding as to why he said them. I had known for a while that Carl's emotions and feelings were brewing and were no doubt ready to let loose - _this _was apparently it. The anger I had felt in the moment had dispatched completely now and all I felt now was empty. I allowed the rush of thoughts hit me as I finally considered all that had happened, all that we had lost _that_ day. Friends, family, our home_. _We had been torn apart and scattered aimlessly, lost and disorganised. I considered the countless possibilities of the others wellbeing - surely we weren't the worst off? Who else had we lost? Had everyone made it out? Had _anyone _made it out?

The most horrific memory of the day, while _all _of it would be etched in the scars of the dark parts of my mind, was the moment Lori and Judith fell. Gone. Dead_. _We had lost a friend, a wife, a _mother _in Lori anda sister, a daughter, the innocence in Judith. The death of baby Judith seemed to reflect the bitterness of reality and the darkness that now lingered. The true nature of the new world, the destruction of youth_. _Carl's example of a boy grown beyond his years only proved this further. It was harsh and cruel. Yet all we seemed capable of doing now was moving forward, striving further, _attempting_ to move on. And hoping we didn't get killed in the process.

The sounds of a window opening behind me was vaguely registered in the blurriness of my thoughts. I didn't bother turning around and remained observing the passing walkers, who were so clueless to me watching them, as they dragged their feet through the snow. I had a blanket tucked carefully over my shoulders to keep me from the chill and I drew it closer as a shudder passed through me. My fingers gripped the fabric tightly and I could see my knuckles were turning white out the corner of my eye.

"Can I join you?" A familiar voice asked, hesitantly. I swallowed hard, his last words to me echoing back into my mind again.

"Sure." I replied, glancing back at the boy briefly to attempt a smile, though I knew it wasn't kidding either of us.

Carl slid onto the porch beside me and joined me in observing the passing walkers, it was quite surprising how they hadn't noticed us yet as we made no attempt to hide. Though it wouldn't matter even if they did - they could be easily taken out. I could sense the kid beside me was feeling the awkwardness of the situation between us though I was unsure how to tackle it. In another situation, I probably would have attempted to make conversation, to lighten the air, though I was unclear of Carl's manner at the moment. I didn't want to make things worse than they already were between us if Carl was still angry. So instead, I remained silent and kept my eyes trained on the walkers. After a slight hesitation, I released my grip on the blanket over my shoulders and offered Carl some warmth beneath it. The boy looked a little shocked at my offering but took it anyway. Once he was tucked carefully under it, I turned away to stare down the street once more.

"I'm sorry." A simple statement that seemed to cut its way easily through the tension. Judging by his tone, it had taken a lot of strength for Carl to say those words to me. I turned to Carl beside me, who had bowed his head and was staring at the hands in his lap. I noticed quickly the lack of sheriff hat on the kid's head and while I found myself frowning at this, I quickly pushed it aside when Carl glanced up to meet my gaze. "I shouldn't have said those things. I hope you're not mad still."

"I'm not mad, Carl." I sighed, shaking my head. "I never was, just shocked really." I paused, trying to find the right words. "I was just worried about you. You shouldn't have run off like that."

"I thought I could handle it." Carl admitted, though I knew behind his eyes he still believed he could take on a lot more than he was capable. "I've taken on a lot worse than that so I thought it would be easy."

"It's not about how hard something is or how easy you think it might be, Carl." I began, slowly. "And I know you think all these rules and maps are a load of crap, but we need organisation to survive. Going off like that, nearly got you killed. And that applies to any of us, not just you."

"We've never done it like that before though, with the planning, not to _this_ extent. Why have we started now?" There was no frustration in his tone like I would have expected, merely curiosity.

"Because of what happened at the prison." I sighed, grimacing at some memories. Turning away from the boy, I eyed the street again. "In all honesty, I do wonder if we truly had organised ourselves enough for that attack. Sure, we had created all these plans of attack and illusions that we were safe, but look what happened." I glanced at Carl. "If we were so organised, how come those walkers got into the safe zone and cut off the way to the garage? If we were so organised, how did that Woodbury man get into the prison, how did he get past Rick and the others? If we were so organised, why hadn't we decided a meeting point for everyone if things fell at the prison? If we were so organised, how come you, Lori and Judith weren't taken to the garage _beforehand_. Why the hell weren't you taken _out_ of the prison altogether?"

Carl didn't say anything for a long time and in his lapse of silence, I wondered if I had overstepped a mark with him. Mentioning his mother and sister had made him tense up and I debated then backtracking and apologising for what I had said.

"If we had then they would still be alive." Carl spoke, cutting off my apology, his voice quiet. His breath shuddered and I wondered whether he was holding back the tears. I urged him just to let it all out, just to vent all the built up emotions, but instead Carl took a deep breath and plastered up his cracks again. "He should have fought harder to keep them safe."

I didn't need him to elaborate on who the 'he' was and in that one sentence, I was beginning to understand the cold attitude Carl had been displaying towards his father since that day at the prison. He blamed Rick for the deaths of his mother and sister. For everything.

"Carl, you know that your father isn't the one to blame for what happened." I tried, though Carl's upper lip upturned harshly as he met my gaze.

"Isn't he?" He countered. "You said it yourself, why the hell weren't we taken out the prison?"

"Your mother didn't want to leave." I explained softly, though Carl shook his head.

"And did Sophia want to leave when you made her?" He challenged, cutting me short. At the mention of Sophia, I felt my heart clench and I noticed the pained expression on Carl's face at the mention of her too. For a moment, we were silent as I tried to gather up my voice again.

"That was different." I tried again. "Sophia is just a little girl, your mother is an adult who is more than capable of deciding for herself."

"_Was._" Carl corrected, bitterly and I couldn't help but wince at this. "If he loved her, he should have fought harder."

"Your father did love her-"

"Then why couldn't he save her?!" Carl cried, starling me. "Why is she dead? Why is Judy dead?" A pause. "Why am _I _still alive?" The last part was spoken through shaky lips and I knew that he was trying to hold it together still. While I knew this was hard for him, I was glad that Carl was finally talking about the day, despite this bitterness he was holding against his father.

"Listen to me. Your father is not to blame for what happened, Carl." I began when he had quietened down. "The only person to blame for their deaths is the Governor and we don't have to worry about him anymore." I paused to take a deep breath. "I know how you're feeling, Carl."

"You do?" Carl countered and I nodded, smiling bitterly.

"I lost both my parents too." I told him, noting how he turned to me then with an expression of curiosity. "And my little sister."

"How did you lose them?" He asked after a pause.

"My parents were killed when the outbreak first hit." I explained, the pain of their deaths lingering in me in that moment. Carl nodded briefly in understanding. "And my little sister, Jessica, was killed by one of the Governor's men. She was at Woodbury when I was taken." Silence again. "The point is, Carl, I _know, _I really do. And I wish I could tell you it gets better, but I don't know if I can. What I can tell you though is you find strength from it, strength to keep going. You find something to live for."

"Like you found Sophia?" Carl asked, an innocent question that made me smile.

"I guess so." I nodded. "But, unlike me, you still have your father, Carl." He didn't speak for a moment, and turned away to stare down the street. I studied the boy as he did, hoping he would see sense in this coldness towards Rick.

"He needs to stop." Carl spoke up finally. I frowned.

"Stop what?" I asked. Carl turned back to me.

"Being the leader." I eyed him silently, swallowing the lump forming in my throat. I had never wished more than _then_ for Rick just to wake up.

"Your father is doing the best he can for us all."

"And his best has gotten people killed." He muttered bitterly, expression falling dark. I stared wordlessly at him for a moment, shaking my head, no words able to form.

"People die, Carl." I began slowly. "Unfortunately that's the way life is. That's how it's _always_ been. And in this new life, death is something we have to manage daily." I frowned for a moment, collecting my thoughts. "People have died in the group, we have lost a lot of people we've cared for, I won't deny it. Though I don't believe for one second that their deaths were down to your father. He has done his best to keep everyone alive, but we have to face the facts that the living are an endangered species right now." Carl stared back, his expression indecisive. "I know right now it's hard for you to come to terms with what's happened and your emotions towards your father, but please don't let yourself get too caught up in it. Don't let this hatred and distaste overwhelm you because he is your_ father, _Carl. He loves you more than you could possibly imagine and the pair of you need each right now."

Carl's response was a silent nod and the conversation was dropped as we remained sat in compatible silence, allowing the cold to nip against our skin.

After gaining some understanding into Carl's emotions and attitudes, things seemed to become simpler between the pair of us. We had finally begun to talk about that day and were able to express a lot of things we dared not say beforehand. While Carl's admittance to his feelings towards his father was something that unnerved me, I knew it could be worked on when Rick woke up. I could say all I wanted in Rick's favour to the boy, but I knew he'd need to start rebuilding his relationship with his father on his own before things got better.

When twenty lines marked the wall, Carl first spoke properly about Lori as we sat in the living room that evening, just finished eating.

"Have I told you what the last thing Mom said to me was?" Carl began, speaking up out of nowhere. I hesitated before answering, shocked at the question.

"No you haven't." I replied, softly, urging him to continue.

"She told me that if anything happened to her that I had to take care of everyone for her." He told, before cutting himself off. At first, I thought he wouldn't continue but after a shaky breath he spoke again. "I remember everything she said to me that day before you came and got us." A pause. "She said she didn't want me to be scared, that _I _would be fine. She said I was smart and strong-" Carl sniffed loudly and in the darkness, I saw the outline of his bowed head. "And so brave. She told me that I gotta do what's right because it was so easy to do the wrong thing in this world." His tone was slipping and shuddering on every word. "She said if it feels wrong or easy, not to do it." Carl exhaled a shaky breath. "She didn't want the world to spoil me." After another pause, he let out a laugh that wasn't fooling either of us. "I don't her to stop talking so silly because she'd always be there to tell me what to do anyway. Always bossing me around." He fell silent and there was the rustle of movement as I saw Carl dip his head into his hands, his back shaking.

"Carl-"

"It's like she knew." He breathed, suddenly, cutting me off. "It's like she knew she was going to die." Another pause. "I miss them."

Neither of us spoke for the remainder of that night and I drifted off to sleep to the sounds of Carl's muffled sobs as he cried into his fists. _Finally _letting go.

I took the next supply run the following day, twenty one marks on the wall, and I came back with the bare minimum from left side, house number one. After Carl's little fiasco with right side, house number one, we had decided just to leave that house for now. Neither of us brought it up and I knew it would still be a sore spot for Carl anyway. We moved on, leaving the house aside, the plans to perhaps loot it later on. After the misgivings of my run, Carl attempted to convince me to do another run the following day. He volunteered himself forward, conforming to our previous routine of one after another. Due to his last run, I was obviously hesitant to allow the boy to leave on his own.

"C'mon, Ruby." Carl pleaded. "I won't mess up this time." I raised my eyebrow, knowing full well that that didn't mean he would follow the rules. Absently, I played with the radio in my hands, pondering over the decision.

"I don't know if I can trust you not to run off again." I muttered and Carl paused to frown thoughtfully.

"_Please, _let me prove it to you"" He continued. "I'll only do one house, please let me show you! I'll do good, I promise!" I observed the boy's stance and his determind face before sighing deeply. I held the radio out to him, though didn't loosen my hold when Carl tried to pull it away.

"If you slip up _one _more time, then that is it. You hear me?" Carl nodded frantically and I let go of the radio. "C'mon then. Ammo and weapon check."

While Carl was gone, I had gotten myself busy updating our supplies stock list, adding to Carl's original lists pinned on the wall. We had gained a lot from the houses we had looted, enough to supply the three of us though I wasn't sure about a larger number. I prayed that if we found the others, they had supplies too. _When _we found the others.

I wasn't quite sure where we'd begin to look when Rick recovered. With so many possibilities and potential directions, it was hard to decide which heading would be the best place to start. Going back to the prison would be out of the question. Just the thought of heading back there made me sick and I knew the idea wouldn't bode well with either Grimes boys. I thought of those left, those we were unsure of. Had they made it out together or separately? I hoped they'd not been separated too badly and that they had maybe found each other again. I couldn't imagine the if someone had been left on their own out here. It was hard enough dealing with what I had now to even think about going it alone again.

Daryl came to mind, as usual, and I wondered if Merle had found him. The older Dixon had declared that he was going to find his brother during the midst of the battle but whether or not he had done was unclear. I could only hope the Dixons had found each other. And I knew that Daryl would honour my promise too, in finding Sophia. Just thinking about it, gave me hope. Perhaps it was quite likely that some of them were together as I knew the Dixons were very good with their tracking. They surely must have found the others, they must have found Sophia. I smiled slightly to myself though then another thought came to mind. Would they be tracking us? Would they be looking for Rick? Carl? _Me?_

During my musings, a gruff groan caught my attention and I immediately froze. With my back to the rest of the room as I focused solely on the wall with the map on, my sudden thought was that a walker had gotten into the house. I spun around without another pause, the gun on my belt out as I turned, ready to fire.

Though nothing was there.

Frowning, I wondered if I had imagined the groan, only to hear it again with the follow on of slight movement from the body on the couch. I froze again, though this time more in shock.

"Rick?!" I hissed, diving forward and crouching beside the couch, observing the man's face. His eyes still remained closed though his expression was scrunched up now and his head tossed slightly. Though he had woken up briefly before, I urged him to be more responsive this time around. I could only hope so. Another groan escaped Rick's lips and I found myself too stunned to move or do _anything. _All I could think about was one thing; Rick was alive, at least_. _Slowly, the man's eyes began to flicker open though he shied away at first opening. After a few moments, Rick opened his eyes again and through a blurry gaze he stared around.

"Rick, can you hear me?" I tried again, attempting to get his attention. I had done this the first time he's woken up though I was met with a delirious state. I held my breath this time around, hoping he would respond better. Slowly, Rick's unsteady gaze found mine and he stared at me for the longest of moments as if trying to fathom something.

"Ruby?" He breathed through broken lips, his voice coming out hoarse. I couldn't help but smile as I nodded in confirmation. Finally there was some response. Rick groaned again before shuddering a cough. Immediately, I dived for the nearest water bottle and unscrewed it.

"Here, let me lift your head up so you can drink." I was unsure if Rick even heard what I had said but he allowed me to tilt his head so he could drink. He downed the water greedily and when he was done, he fell back, shaking with exhaustion. His chest shuddered only slightly now though I noticed Rick's expression of pain when he shuffled a bit, knocking one of his wounds.

"What- who- where-?" Rick breathed, keeping his eyes closed and burrowing his eyebrows.

"You're safe, Rick." I told him. "We're secure in a house at the moment." At this, Rick opened his eyes and struggled to find mine again.

"Where's Carl?" He asked, his quiet tones shaking slightly in a panic. I paused before answering - I couldn't very well tell him that his son was out _alone _right now, not in the state he was in. Eyeing the radio out of the corner of my eye, I fixed a smile on my face.

"He's fine, don't worry." I tried to assure him. "He's just resting right now." Rick seemed to believe my lie or was too weak to see through it. Either way his expression softened from worry and his eyes scaled all he could see from his reclined position. I noticed his eyes beginning to drop again and knew he was no doubt going to fall back into unconsciousness again. He had woken up though and had finally responded and that meant the start of a full recovery. I couldn't wait to inform Carl of this progress. Despite the boy's cold nature, he would still worry over his father's condition and would no doubt be happy to know he had woken up and spoke.

Rick's lips opened and closed for a moment as if he was struggling to speak and I could just hear the sounds of Carl descending the stairs as he returned back from his looting. I smiled at the thought of Carl being able to see his father awake for himself though the smile was swept away after Rick asked one simple question.

"Where's Lori?"

A few seconds prior to that moment, Carl had just walked into the room, enough time for him to overhear his father's question. My eyes quickly sought Carl's as the boy stared down at his father with an expression of mixed emotions. Rick remained oblivious to Carl's presence and also the lack of reply to his question. In his weak state, he drifted back into unconsciousness, leaving the room basking in silence as he did.

For the longest of moment's neither of us spoke, both remained staring down at the now sleeping form of the remaining member of our trio. Rick had woken up. He had spoke, he had opened his eyes. My mind began to comprehend the fact that Rick _would _make it now. He would _not _abandon us. My thoughts were cut short though at the sound of a door slamming upstairs. When I turned back to the entrance of the living room, Carl stood there no more.

I took to redressing Rick's wounds then and just keeping my eyes trained on him, urging for every movement to be another leap of progress. When Carl finally returned to my company, he said nothing of his father and merely picked up the backpack that he had dropped before and brought it over to me. Together we took stock of everything and placed it with the other stuff that we had collected. Once we had finished, Carl opened up another can of food and we tucked in quietly, facing the couch and Rick. Carl's gaze avoided the form of his father, I noticed, and he mostly trained his eyes on the floor. I couldn't help but notice how red his eyes had looked initially when he re-entered the room but I didn't call the boy up on it. Instead, I asked him how his supply run went and he replied with details about what he had done, his mood picking up considerably.

Rick opened his eyes later on that evening, though this time he did not say anything. I provided him with some more water before helping him eat after Carl pointed out that he must be hungry. Rick seemed oblivious to everything going on and merely obeyed to my requests before laying back and staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression. When I glanced at Carl, I knew we were both worried he'd lapsed back into some delirious state once more though strangely Rick suddenly opened his cracked lips and said: "I'm okay". Without much more hesitation after that, Rick drifted back off to sleep and we were back to just sitting quietly.

"You know, for a moment I thought he had forgotten what happened." Carl admitted, nodding to his father. "I thought that perhaps he had memory loss or something." Swallowing hard, I glanced sideways at the boy beside me.

"How do you know he hasn't?" I asked, softly, knowing to prepare Carl for the worst if Rick did indeed forget the incidents of _that _day. Carl smiled bitterly.

"He knows." Carl nodded, slowly. "He was thinking about something hard before. He looked sad. I think that's why he wasn't saying anything." I raised an eyebrow at this observation as it had been lost to me. As his son though, it was given that Carl would understand a lot more than I did when it concerned his father. "That's why I ran out before," Carl continued, a little more awkwardly. "I didn't want to think-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Carl." I cut in, gently, saving Carl the stress. He nodded once before running a hand through his shaggy hair - something I realised, with a smile, that Rick did a lot. Again, I noticed the boy's lack of sheriff hat. Glancing around the room though, I spotted the item resting on the corner of the sofa, by Rick's feet, and I wondered briefly how long it had been there for. It had been absent from Carl's head for a while now though, I noted.

"What are we going to do when he gets better?" Carl asked, suddenly, facing me fully. I met the boy's gaze and thought for a moment.

"Find the others." I replied and Carl nodded firmly, happy with this answer.

"Do you think," A pause as he licked his lips. "Do you think anyone else made it?" I blanched at the question before forcing a smile onto my face.

"If _we _made it, then someone else did too." I countered, earning myself a grin from Carl.

"Daryl did for sure, he's hard as nails. And Daryl said nothing can kill Merle but Merle so I reckon he made it too." Carl's words cut me short as I was reminded of the Dixon brothers. For a moment, I couldn't talk as I thought of the rednecks, both important to me in different ways. In that moment, the force of the loss from that day hit me full force and I briefly relived the screams and gunfire and the_ death_. Taking in my reaction, Carl's smile faded, I noted. "Oh God, I'm sorry. I forgot that you and Daryl-" An unforced smile took hold of my lips.

"You have nothing to apologise for, Carl." I shook my head. "If you want to talk about the others, then I won't stop you. It's just-" I paused. "It's just I haven't heard their names in a while and it just shocked me for a moment. We've just been referring to them as 'the others'. It's a bit silly, we should call them by their names." I took in Carl's apprehensive expression and I breathed a chuckle. "It might be good for us to talk about them." Carl nodded slowly, before frowning thoughtfully for a brief moment.

"Do you think Herschel is alright?" He asked. Closing my eyes, I saw the images of Herschel bleeding out on the yard before being heaved unconsciously away. I met Carl's gaze when I opened my eyes again and sighed.

"Maggie will know what she's doing, I'm sure he'll be fine." I tried. "She did right to leave when she did. Glenn will take care of them, so I'm positive they're _all _safe." Carl smiled a little.

"Sophia will look after them too. She's a good shot." He nodded, firmly. "Better than me." A full grin appeared on his face and I couldn't help but return it. "But don't tell her I said that."

"Your secret is safe with me, don't worry." I assured the boy. "And I can't help but agree with you about the Dixon brothers."

"Yeah, Merle would scare the shit out of anything with that thing on his arm." I raised an eyebrow at Carl's cussing, though the boy just smirked at me. "What, it's just 'shit'!"

"Don't talk like that in front of your father otherwise he's going to blame me for this sudden rebel attitude you've adopted." I muttered, shaking my head.

"I've said worse." He shrugged, his eyebrow raised in a challenge. I sent the boy a look to say 'don't you dare' and Carl just laughed. I was surprised by the comfortableness of the conversation now and apparently so did Carl as we both lapsed into silence for a moment, taking in our own thoughts on the others. "Do you think they're looking for us?" Carl asked, breaking the silence. His voice had gone quiet now and I sighed before replying. It was a question I had considered myself.

"I asked Daryl to make me a promise before the prison went down." I began, Carl raised an eyebrow for me to continue. "I made him promise that if the prison fell, that he'd find Sophia and make sure she's safe. He'll no doubt come looking for us after he's found her." Or so I'd like to think, was what I didn't add. I met Carl's gaze and he nodded.

"That was good thinking." He muttered, smiling a little. "Daryl wouldn't go against his word either." Carl sighed like the weight of the world had just been relieved off his shoulders. "I like Daryl. I wasn't sure when I first met him but things have changed. _He's _changed. I mean, he did save me after all when the prison was overrun by walkers. He kept me safe. And he was always out looking for Sophia, apparently, when she'd ran away. He can be kinda moody sometimes but I do like him." I couldn't help but smile at this revelation from the boy, thinking about the hunter myself. "Though I guess _you _like him way more than me." The smirk on his face was one that could rival Merle Dixon's any day. I glared at him.

"You keep this up and Merle's bayonet will look tame compared to me." I muttered, only resulting in Carl chuckling gleefully. Despite the fact that it was in my expense, it was the first time Carl had properly laughed since the day the prison fell and I found myself smiling along with him. For the rest of the evening we sat together as usual, eating contently and for the first time, finally talking about the others. We kept away from the recent events though and reminisced almost about past events. It was nice. Even if it did make me miss them more.

The next day, twenty two lines_, _I went out on a supply run, leaving Carl with his father. I returned back with a reasonably good loot and deposited it into Carl's awaiting hands so he could begin the stock taking. I turned to Rick's side and began to process of redressing his bandages.

"Has he woken up today?" I asked, noting how Rick's skin wasn't looking _as _pale as it had been doing before.

"A few times." Carl replied. "First few times he didn't say anything. I gave him some food and water then he just went back to sleep. Last time he woke up, he spoke to me. Didn't say much. Asked me if I was alright, if we were safe. Said he saw you, asked where you were. Then he fell back asleep again." I nodded at this development and got back to work.

Rick didn't wake up for the remainder of that day anymore times and the following day, twenty three lines_, _Carl set out on a supply run again. I remained beside Rick's side, waiting for any moment of movement of response from the man. After a short time, Rick grumbled before twitching his head and finally opening his eyes. At first, he merely gazed at the ceiling, frowning a little before he turned his head in my direction. An attempt of a smile flittered onto his lips, though it seemed to be more than a grimace than anything.

"Ruby." He breathed, in acknowledgement. I smiled in response, glad he was in a talking mood today.

"Hey Rick." I said. "Are you feeling hungry at all?" We had taken to feeding and providing him with water whenever we could, knowing his body had done without any sustenance for so long, other than that initial brief account when the man had woken up in the delirious state.

"Some water please." He grumbled and I obliged, raising the bottle to his lips so he could drink. "Do you mind helping me sit up? I need to move a little." After hesitating, I gently took Rick under his armpits and pulled him back against the armrest. Not so far that he was fully sat up but enough so he was comfortable. He groaned for a moment due to the rush of movement before nodding slowly. "Thank you." I knelt beside the couch.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, taking note that this was the first time, apparently, that Rick seemed so responsive. While he had spoken a few times before, he still seemed to be in a daze. His eyes seemed more alert now, if only a little tired and worn. I felt the need to keep him talking for as long as possible.

"Like I've been shot." He replied, smiling bitterly. Rick's eyes scanned the room for a moment. "How long-" A pause as he swallowed hard. "How long have I been out?"

"A very long time." I muttered, eyeing the lines on the wall. "Twenty three days to be exact." Rick grimaced, closing his eyes briefly.

"The dead still walking?" He asked me and I raised an eyebrow at his question. Rick chuckled. "Just wanna make sure. A lot of drastic shit happens when I'm unconscious for a long time." I didn't ask for him to elaborate, confused already by what he was even talking about. "So," He began again. "Where are we?" I sighed.

"Not really sure, this is just an abandoned house we found." I told the man. He eyed the room carefully. "How much," I swallowed hard, knowing this would be a hard question to ask, but a necessary one. "How much do you remember?" Rick flinched at my question.

"Where's Carl?" He asked, hoarsely and I froze for a moment. I debated briefly in my head about telling him about the sole runs Carl had been on but in the state Rick was in, I wondering if that was such a great idea. My hesitation though, earned myself a worried stare from Rick.

"He's upstairs resting." I told him, hoping he wouldn't see through my lie. Rick studied me for a moment.

"You sure?" Rick asked, slowly and I nodded. After studying me some more, he exhaled deeply before eyeing his wounds. "I remember the fighting. The gunfire, the screaming." He began, weakly, and I sat forward to listen, a heavy feeling in my stomach. "I can remember taking cover alone as I had gotten separated from Sasha and Daryl. I could hear your voice down the radio telling me that you couldn't get to the garage but I didn't have chance to reply. I remembered thinking how we would all die and it would all be my fault." His gaze stared up at the ceiling as he forced the words out in a monotone. "Over the gunfire I heard someone call me and I turned to see you all coming over. Carl made it out, I made sure of it. I went to get Lori but she wanted me to follow our son. So I did." Rick paused and I opened my mouth to stop him from going on, but he didn't let me. "I don't know why I turned back but I know I wish I hadn't." His voice sounded broken in that one sentence that I felt something rip right through me. His expression fell with agony but he didn't cry. Instead he sniffed once before returning his gaze to mine. "I don't remember much after us finding a car on the side of the road." I nodded at this development. "Do you know if anyone else is alive?"

"We've been waiting here for you to recover." I told him. "I have no idea which the way the others even went to be honest. For all I know, they could have gone in the opposite direction to us." Rick shuddered a sigh before nodding. "It's been hard." I admitted, swallowing hard. "Just Carl and I. What happened was a lot for someone his age to deal with, for _anyone _to. It's just-" I paused, not meeting Rick's gaze. "He's not the same person he was before, Rick." I raised my eyes to Rick's. He didn't say anything for a moment but I saw him making note of what I had told him.

"What's the damage then?" He asked, gesturing down to his bare torso. I sighed.

"You were shot twice." I replied. "Once in the shoulder, the other in your side. We patched you up as best we could but neither of us really had a clue what we were doing." Rick breathed a chuckle.

"How comforting." He muttered, before turning sincere. "Thank you for taking care of Carl and I while I've been-" He trailed off and I nodded, once, taking in what he was saying.

Just then, footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and Rick's eyes leapt to the entrance into the living room. Carl appeared moments later, bag and radio in hand. He smiled in greeting to me once before turning his attention to his prone father. The smile of Rick's face was unbelievable, while Carl's remained hesitant. Without a word, I took the bag of his looted stuff from Carl before leaving to pair alone while I went to go through the found stock, knowing Rick would appreciate it, even if Carl didn't.

Rick began to recover much better after that day. He would stay awake longer now during his conscious periods and colour was returning to his skin. I continued to redress his wounds, though he would constantly complain about the itchiness of our makeshift bandages and how too tight or slack I had wrapped them around him. He was hard work as a patient. He remained bed - or couch - prone and would also find some complaining to do there too. After complaining about not being able to straighten out his arm and how he wanted to avoid straightening it out because it ached, I fashioned a sling for the man out of a pillow case. Rick seemed more content after that. _Thank God._

He had taken the whole ordeal to the fall of the prison somewhat differently to Carl. Instead of trying to ignore it, he and I had spoken in detail about that day as he requested to hear about everything. It was almost like a debrief after a battle. Of course, Rick blamed himself and I felt sick at the knowledge I had that his own son also blamed him too for all we lost that day. He mourned for his wife and daughter, not really going into detail about them but what he did say showed his feelings. I worried about how he had taken the loss of his wife and daughter for a moment, wondering if it should have impacted him more, but decided to wait until Rick had gotten better to talk to him about anything like that. He didn't seem to revel in the knowledge of Governor's death, but neither had I as I thought about it. Whether it had perhaps not quite hit us yet in realisation or the overwhelming amount of loss counter-balanced it, I was unsure.

We spoke about the others, as Carl and I had done that one evening together. Though instead we did not reminisce and instead we tried to work out where they'd go after the prison fell. We attempted to figure out their paths and vaguely plotted our own plan when Rick recovered. Nothing was determined though as our plans were only half-baked. If anything, we spoke about them to pass the time and to ease the pain. Talking about them like they were still alive helped greatly.

I was hesitant to let Carl go out again after Rick woke up. As I hadn't told the man about me letting Carl go out alone, I worried about his reaction to my actions. There wasn't a chance in hell that he would be happy with me but I knew I would have to tell him at some point. I began to formulate a way of telling him, bringing in the training I had taken with him and how we were organised with everything - hoping that would soften him. However, when there was thirty eight lines on the wall, before I could even get the chance to approach the subject, Rick found out for himself.

Carl had gone out alone that day to gather supplies and I remained back with Rick. He was resting when the boy left and usually slept the entire time if one of us went out to gather stuff, however this time was different. I was in one of the upstairs rooms, ripping up some sheets to make new bandages - it seemed unlikely that we had to keep redressing Rick's wounds so frequently, but I wasn't about to take a risk. I had left Rick resting downstairs and hadn't thought anything else of it. That was until I heard footsteps and loud breaths outside the room I was in. Rick then appeared in the doorway, arm in a sling, bare chest, his face tired.

"I actually made it up the stairs!" He grinned, proudly, while I stared on in horror. "This is great, now I don't have to be stuck on that damn couch any longer!" I didn't say anything, just stared back. _Oh God, this wasn__'__t good. _Carl wasn't here yet. _Oh God. _Rick glanced around the room before frowning. "Where's Carl?" I couldn't reply even if I wanted to. "Carl?!" Rick left my view and I heard his steps enter a few more rooms. That's when I jumped into action, getting up and following Rick out. I found him looking lost down the hallway, his face confused. "Where is he?"

"Rick, I-"

"Where is he?!" Rick cried, anger overwhelming his features. Swallowing hard, I knew this was the moment that all my lies would get caught up with me.

"He's out." I breathed and Rick's face fell in outrage. "He's gone on a supply run."

"What?" Rick shook his head, face confused. Immediately, Rick tried to stagger towards the stairs, probably figuring the way out of the house was still the front door. I jumped into the way quickly, worried that he'd fall down the stairs in the state he was in.

"Rick, you can't go outside. You're not well enough, you'll hurt yourself." I urged, gently trying to push him away from the top stairs. He pushed my hands away in such a disgusted manner that it stung. He didn't make another attempt to leave though thankfully as I didn't like the idea of physically forcing him to stay put.

"Alone?! You let him go alone?!"

"I've been training him to take care of himself, Rick. He's done so well! You don't understand. I've never let him go out alone if I wasn't sure he could take care of himself!"

"You've never-" He paused, frowning deeper, considering my words for a moment. "He's done this before?!" I bit my lip, knowing I had majorly gone wrong here. I couldn't find my voice, so I could only nod. Rick's anger terrified me, never had I seen such rage in this man, especially never directed at me.

"Rick, I'm sorry-"

"You're sorry?!" He screamed. "Isn't it enough that I've lost my wife and daughter but now you're trying to kill my son too?!" I took a few steps back at his words, opening and closing my mouth wordlessly. The Grimes' boys sure knew how to cut me down. "How dare you let him go out there alone. You had no right!."

"You need to understand-"

Just then, the window opened and Carl jumped into the hallway between the pair of us. He glanced at us both awkwardly, confusion on his face. The bag on his back fell to floor, the thump cutting through the silence between us. Rick stared at his son in relief for a moment before his angry stare turned back to me again. I swallowed hard, tense under his gaze.

"What's going on?" Carl asked, carefully.

"Rick, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you and I'm sorry that I let him go out alone but you haven't seen how much progress he's made. Carl is more than capable of taking care of himself." I tried, now that Rick had been distracted briefly. "Rick, you _know _me. I wouldn't do this if I wasn't sure." Rick didn't reply for a moment, staring at his son briefly again before turning his rage filled eyes back to me once more.

"He is just a child and _you _let him go out there alone to get killed." He seethed.

"I know he can defend himself! He's more capable than you're giving him credit for!"

"That does not give you the right to dictate _my _son's life in your own hands _and _for your own gain."

"My own gain?" I frowned. "I fail to see how letting him go out there was for my own gain at all!"

"Was the danger too daunting for you to take on alone so you just had to drag my son into it too, huh? Divide the labour?" I was shocked by the bitter tone Rick had taken now and I shook my head.

"How dare you." I hissed, my own anger raging now. "You know that I would never do that and especially not to Carl. I've been taking care of him while you've been unconscious for Christ's sake!"

"And letting him out to get eaten by walkers or worse is 'taking care of him'?!"

"Just lay off!" Carl cut in, suddenly, his glare aimed towards his father. Rick stared down at his son in shock, stunned by his sudden input. "Don't blame Ruby because it was _me _who made the decision, not her. I wanted to pull my weight and Ruby let me. She let me prove myself, helped me get better at fighting."

"What she did was wrong and irresponsible, Carl." Rick muttered, glaring towards me. "You're just a child-"

"Just stop with that bullshit!" Carl cried and once again Rick was speechless. "I'm not just a kid anymore, am I? I've seen things that no kid should ever see and I can't protect myself if I don't grow up. Children don't live very long in this world anymore, Judy proved that!" Rick blanched back at his son's words, but Carl ploughed on regardless. "_You _were the one who taught me how to shoot, weren't you? Well, Ruby taught me how to defend myself in other ways. I want to prove myself as a valuable member of the group and not just some kid. Ruby let me go out so I could do that, so don't be mad at her. I don't want to have to rely on others to protect me anymore because that was what Mom did." A pause. "And look where she is now!"

"Carl-"

"No, I'm done talking to you now because you're just like how _she _was. You don't understand." Carl muttering, picking up his bag and heading down the stairs and out of sight into the living room. "_Just like how she was" - _the reference to his mother stung a little and glancing up at Rick, I saw him staring after his son with an almost lost expression. The silence between Rick and I was tense after Carl's departure. I eyed the man carefully, waiting for another spout of his rage. When he finally did meet my gaze, the anger still flared in them but tiredness also overwhelmed him now.

"Help me downstairs please." He muttered with a tired sigh.

"Rick, I'm sorry-"

"You don't get to make those decisions anymore, do you understand me?" Rick cut me off. "Carl is my son, not yours_._" _Don__'__t I know it. _

"Rick, you can't go back to treating him like a child." I urged, quickly. "You heard him, he wants this. You could observe him training maybe, see how for he's progressed. You can't take this away from him, Rick, it'll just make things worse." No doubt ruin things between the pair of them even more so too while he was at it.

"You also don't tell me what I do with _my _kid, you understand?" Rick hissed. "You have to step back now, Ruby." I chewed my lip thoughtfully for a moment, before nodding once, realising that I was losing this battle. That was the end of that matter.

Saying no more, I helped Rick down the stairs and into the living room. From there on, he sat himself down on the couch. The sounds of movement were heard from in the kitchen and while I was tempted to go sit with Carl now, I knew that Rick would seethe at the thought. So instead, I excused myself and told Rick I would 'take watch' upstairs - something we never did. And just like the last time I had had a 'run in' with one of the Grimes' boys, I found myself sat on the veranda of the snow covered porch, overwhelmed with my thoughts and with a blanket thrown over my shoulders for warmth.

I couldn't help but miss Toby in those moments. At least with him around, I would _always _have someone there beside me.

When forty three lines made it on the wall, I wondered if it was perhaps time to move on and search for the others. Rick was able to move greatly now on his own. Though he still insisted on keeping the sling. Even so, his injuries wouldn't be too much of a hindrance now as he could stand alone without support.

Since Rick's and my 'disagreement' about Carl, no more supply runs had been made. Carl's cold attitude towards his father greatened more prominently too, as did Rick's annoyance towards me. I tried my hardest to remain neutral with the pair, and my conversations with Rick had finally begun to get civil and touching on normal again now after five days stuck inside together. Sometimes, it would seem normal again and Rick would laugh or smile at something I said, just like old times. Though whether it be my guilt or Rick's anger that spoiled it, differed, but it always ended up the same.

Formally, Rick and I had discussed all the organisation Carl and I had brought in since we arrived here, going over the map on the wall and all the stock supplying. Rick actually seemed impressed by this, though would scowl at the mention of Carl gathering some of the items I read out to him, reminding him no doubt as to what I'd done. Yet while there was tension between Rick and I, we made good progress with the planning to leave, Rick agreeing with me about organisation being the key.

Forty three days after the prison fell, Rick and I found ourselves sat up on the veranda of the porch, looking out across the street while Carl remained inside, redoing all the stock again to update it. While we had previously discussed going out before, now that Rick was a lot more able, we spoke now more formally and finally things were starting to be put into motion.

"The prison is back in that direction." I pointed back the way I meant and Rick nodded in agreement. "So, I'm guessing we'll be wanting to head back there. Though, I've said before, I'm unsure which direction any of the others even went." Rick nodded again, this time thoughtfully.

"We'll aim to find Maggie and Glenn first as we're more than sure that they did get out." We _hoped _they did anyway. "So if we try and picture where the garage would lead out to, maybe we should assume that they just headed straight and follow that direction?"

"Well, the garage's exit led out the opposite side to the way we've come, which is bloody typical_. _Say we've headed out west, they've gone east." Rick sighed.

"Then we've gotta head back towards the prison then." He muttered, no doubt reliving memories once more. I nodded in agreement before eyeing the car.

"Not sure we'd have enough fuel to make the journey though." I pointed out. Rick's eyes skimmed down to the car parked in front of the house.

"If we head a little south of the prison, there's a town that we could try. See if there's any abandoned cars there and siphon some fuel from them. We should have enough to get us to there at least." I frowned at this.

"But that would take us near Woodbury." I realised and Rick sighed, nodding.

"I know."

The man opened his mouth to continue, his face thoughtful before he stopped and froze. Suddenly, Rick's eyes caught something in the distance as I saw his expression dramatically change. His skin paled, though not from illness. In confusion, I tried to follow his gaze, but couldn't quite make out what he was seeing. For a long time, Rick just stared and I just stared on, confused. I wondered briefly if he was back to his delirious state, though his physical being seemed fine. What was wrong then?

"Rick are you alright?" I asked, with a frown.

"I-" He trailed off, shaking his head once. Suddenly, he was sliding down the veranda.

"What are you doing?" I cried, grabbing his uninjured arm, afraid he was going to fall. Rick tensed at my contact though I kept my hold.

"I'm getting down." He replied, briskly. "Let go of me." I frowned, confused by his reply.

"You can't just go down there. You're injured, Rick. And you've not got a weapon!" In response, Rick help up his revolver that he tucked into his pants. I frowned, wondering how he'd gotten that back. "Rick, where are you going?"

"I just want to check something out." He told me, his voice strangely vague. "I'll go see if I can loot anything while I'm down there."

"But-" I shook my head. What the hell was he doing? "But we've not planned this, you haven't got the bag or gone over equipment check. You've not even got a radio." Rick laughed bitterly.

"I'm not a child that you're sending out alone Ruby." He muttered and I startled back at his bitterness but I was growing used to it by now. "I'm more than capable of making my own decisions, so _let me go._"

"Rick-"

"Funny how you're all for sending Carl off on his own, but here you are trying to _stop _me."

My grip slackened at his snappy response and I dropped my hand. Rick's words stun and I could do nothing but watch as he slid down the veranda and jumped onto the ground. Without another word, I watched as Rick remained focused on one spot. He marched towards it, ignoring everything else. I frowned, what on earth was he looking at? His strides were so determined and he never looked back once. I watched as he disappeared into a house on the opposite side of the street and I could do nothing but wonder what the hell had just happened. I debated briefly getting down and following him but I knew I'd only be met with Rick's anger. So, instead, I sat on the veranda for a little while to wait. The cold got the better of me though and I was forced to return inside, hoping Rick would be alright.

When Rick returned late that evening, he had brought no supplies. He joined Carl and I in silence, taking the offered can of food from me and ate it without a word. Carl and I exchanged a glance at Rick's peculiar behaviour but neither of us called him up on it. I was a little scared to meet his rage and Carl just seemed outright confused by it all. For a moment, I wondered if it was just a brief delirious phase and maybe it had passed.

The following day however, Rick left again and I didn't even bother to stop him this time. I watched on again as he entered the same house as before and return later that evening yet again with nothing. He provided no excuse as to where he was going or what he was doing, though I didn't even ask. In all honesty, I feared another snappy and hurtful remark from the man. This behaviour continued, enough to the point that Carl was actively avoiding his father when he could - whenever he was actually here, that was. It had gotten to a point where Carl and I would spend most days alone in the house while Rick ventured off on his merry travels doing whatever mysterious things he was doing. I was constantly at war with myself to just talk to the man about it. But my nerves and fears always got the better of me.

When fifty fivelines marked the wall, Carl and I were sat together on the couch, doing nothing as usual. We had done all the stock taking _too many _times to count so that job was out of the question. Neither of us could go out to get some supplies while Rick was out, so we were stuck doing nothing. This sure did make a change.

"What happened to us trying to find the others?" Carl spoke up, suddenly, his tone harsh and bitter. Though I knew it wasn't aimed towards me.

"I don't know." I breathed, though we both knew that I did. We both did. Since Rick had decided to venture out all the time, our leaving had been put on hold. Whenever I had tried to approach Rick on the matter of planning or the subject of leaving altogether, I would be told that Rick had 'stuff' and 'things' to do here still and that we couldn't leave yet. I didn't want to push him too far either though I was seeing the flaw in that now.

"We could have left by now." Carl muttered. "We could have found them!" I nodded, thinking of the others briefly. Thinking of how we could be with them right now and not sat in this dismal house. I thought of Sophia's happy face, she'd be pleased to see us again. I thought of Herschel and how he was recovering from his own injury. I thought of Maggie, Glenn, Sasha, Merle, Michonne - all together and safe. Then of course, I thought of Daryl and my stomach fluttered at the hope of seeing his face once more. Right now though, there was an obstacle in the way of all that.

"I know, but your father-"

"Don't give him excuses!" Carl hissed. "There is _no _excuse for this! What the hell is he doing out there all the time?!" I shook my head, _I didn't know_. "I think I preferred it when he was actually being the leader, at least he was doing something_._" Carl trailed off, folding his arms across his chest. The permanent scowl on his face, I knew, was directed towards his father and in that moment I knew that something needed to be done about this. I had to talk to Rick about it and this time I could not back down because of my fears. I assured the boy I would do just that and while Carl still remained disgruntled, there was a little relief that I was going to finally try and do something about it all.

When Rick returned later that day, he was the same as usual - unresponsive and oddly quiet. After eating, the man fell straight asleep and I didn't have chance to talk to him about it. I decided then to wait until morning and bring the subject up with him.

My dreams remained full of the nightmare images of that day, but I had grown accustomed to them now. When I woke up, I turned to where Rick would by lying, only to find his space empty. While this was usual for mornings, I had wanted to talk to the man before he decided to scurry away. The sound of footsteps upstairs, caught my attention and eyeing Carl's sleeping form, I realised Rick hadn't left yet thankfully. I went as quietly as I could, careful not to wake Carl. I had gotten to the window onto the veranda, when I saw Rick sliding down it.

"Rick wait." I called, climbing through the window.

Whether the man hadn't heard me or chose to ignore me, I didn't know, but he jumped down from the veranda without turning his head. Cursing under my breath, I followed after him and rushed down the icy porch roof to catch up with him. He ignored my calls all the way across the street and his strides were too fast for me to catch up to him. I followed him though towards the house he always went into and was startled back when he slammed the door literally in my face. With a frown, I tried to open the door, only to find it wouldn't open.

"Rick, open the damn door!" I hissed, slamming my palms against it. It didn't take a genius to know that Rick was leaning his weight against it, preventing me from entering. The bastard.

"Just go back to the house, Ruby." Rick's voice called through, surprisingly calm. Though it only made me reel more. "Carl's alone right now, he needs you."

"I'm not going back till I talk to you. So either you can open the door and we can talk like adults, or I'm just gonna shout though it like you're a fucking child." When I got no response, I sighed irritably. "Fine." I muttered under my breath, leaning my back against the door, to keep an eye out for any walker that might approach. "Rick, we need to get moving." I began, keeping my voice strong. "We need to head back and find the others. We've spent too long here now and you're more than capable to travel."

"We're not going yet." Rick answered back through the door. "I've got stuff-"

"Yeah, you've got your _stuff _and your _things _to do, but Rick, we need to leave." I cried, angrily. Rick didn't respond to that and I sighed, leaning my head back against the wood. "What happened to all the plans we were making? We're supposed to be looking for the others! That's been the plan all along, this isn't a permanent residence for us. The others could still be alive out there and we need to find them." A pause and I waited to see if he'd respond. "Rick, you can't expect me to sit around when I need to go back out there and look for Sophia!"

"Then go." Was Rick's reply and I was shocked for a moment. I hadn't expected the dismissal and felt a little sore to have heard it.

"You know I'm not going to go without you or Carl." I replied, firmly. "We stick together." Another pause and more silence. "Rick, what the hell are we doing out here anyway? Why do you keep coming out here _every _day?"

"That's my business."

"It's _all _our business if you're preventing us from leaving." I countered. After a pause, I decided to take a different approach, sensing this one wasn't helping. "Your son is losing faith in you. Do you have any idea what this is doing to him?" Yet again, no response. "After what happened, he _needs _his father. And you haven't been there for him. You barely talk to him anymore, Rick. We barely _see _you. We deserve some answers, don't you think? Do you not think it's the least we deserve after everything we've been through together?"

"My own son can't even bear the sight of my anymore, Ruby." Rick's voice came back after hesitation. I was stunned at this response, unknown that Rick had observed this from Carl. "And you know full well what I'm talking about. He blames _me _for what happened to Lori and Judith. For what happened to everyone that day. He _hates _me." I paused, feeling pain for the man as his tone took a desperate turn.

"And you think hiding out here is going to help?" I breathed, softly. "Pushing away from him like this is just making it worse." I paused. "Now I know I'm not a parent, Jesus you both feel the need to remind me of that constantly_. _But I know that even though things aren't working out well between you both right now, if you work at it things will get better. But _this, _Rick, isn't helping anything. You're cutting the wounds deeper right now." A pause. "Please, Rick. If you won't do this for me then won't you do this for Carl?"

I was met again with silence, much longer than before, and I wondered if Rick had left. I racked my brain quickly, trying to consider a different approach though there was a little shuffling heard from the others side. Suddenly, the door I was leaning on fell back and I staggered back in shock, ready to fall. Rick caught me quickly, though winced as I knocked his shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" I quickly urged, frantically jumping away from the man. He smiled weakly.

"Doesn't matter." He muttered with a shrug. For a moment, we just stared at each other and Rick looked increasingly more vulnerable, the longer I looked at him. His paleness had come back and he looked so unbelievably tired now. My anger and tension was dispatching slowly as I truly looked at Rick for the first time in a long time. I frowned before shaking my head. What had happened to my friend?

"Rick, why do you come out here?" I asked, softly. Rick studied me for a long moment.

"To see _her._" He breathed finally. "To see-" A pause. "Lori."

I didn't say anything for a long time, unsure how to even respond to that. What even was the normal response for something like that? I took in this bit of information, this answer not the one I'd ever expected. He had come to see_ Lori? _I swallowed hard, shaking my head once. I sure hadn't expected him to say that.

"Rick, Lori is-"

"Dead." Rick cut me off. "I know. But I still _see _her." I frowned, shaking my head again. "I don't know why or how but she talks to me, tells me everything is going to be fine. I know it's probably all in my head, because I know she can't be real. But-" He trailed off, shaking his own head before frowning. "I don't know if she's trying to tell me something, whether I need to keep coming out here to find her. Because maybe if I do then it means something. Do you get me?" I didn't and I didn't respond. "She talks to me, touches me, it's like I can still feel her, Ruby. It's like she's still there. And there's a reason she's here, there just has to be and maybe it'll help us-"

"Rick, stop." I breathed softly, cutting through his ramblings. The more he spoke, the more my heart ached. "Rick, I'm sorry but there is no other reason for you to keep seeing Lori but the fact that you're not ready to let her go yet." Rick stopped short, frowning deeply. "And I get that, I get that this much be the way your mind deals with things but right now the only thing that she's doing to you is making you ill."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not, Rick." I shook my head. "It's like you're fading away again, Rick. I half expect you to collapse again any day now. Sometimes, I barely recognise you these days because this isn't you. I worried for you, Rick. We both are."

"I _know _what I'm doing, Ruby. I know she's not real, I told you that."

"Yes, but you're ignoring those who _are _real." I countered, cutting him silent. He burrowed his brows together as he thought about this. "I can't even begin to understand what you're going through right now, Rick, with losing her and Judith but you can't keep doing this. We _need_ to go."

"But, I-" He turned around, and I wondered if he was seeing her now. The thought made me grimace. I reached forward then and tugged at his uninjured arm. Rick turned back to me then.

"Rick, your son needs you. _I need you. _We can't do this alone and you need to come back to reality. You need to come back to us." I pleaded with him furiously with my gaze. "_Please._"

Rick's arm tensed in mine as he gazed around the house we were stood in again, his eyes training on one single spot finally. I swallowed hard, now feeling sick at the idea of him seeing his dead wife, while I stood in front of him. His gaze reminded me much of the one he and Lori would share when she was alive. One that spoke so many words and affections, that no one else in the world could understand. And that was what he was doing now. Because to him, she was stood _right there. _When Rick turned back to me, his eyes seemed lost but behind them there was the essence of the man that had lead our group once more. There was some hope at least.

"Alright."

When sixty lines marked the wall, eight weeks had passed since that day_, _we left the house that we had been holding up in.

All of our gear was packed into the car and the weapons we had, had been passed out between us again. Carl remained with his gun and the large kitchen knife that he had taken to using. I remained with my own knife though Rick had decided for me to have the shotgun that I had looted from one of the houses on the street, as he was unaware of the handgun that Lori had given me, assuming my own was with Sophia. I felt inclined to keep the information about Lori's gun to myself and took the offered weapon, hesitantly. Rick remained with his own weapons - his revolver and his knife.

I drove again, Rick's arm still insisted on remaining in a sling. Carl sat in the middle of the back seat, observing everything. The sheriff hat was back on his head and I couldn't help but smile at that sight of it in the rear-view mirror. While the pair weren't quite there with fixing things between them both, Carl was making the start by accepting that hat again. No matter how simple a gesture it was, I didn't miss the smile on Rick's face when Carl replaced it back onto his head.

After finally starting up the car again, which took a little time due to the fact it had been stationary for so long, I set us off moving again. Turning the car around, I headed back the way we had come, leaving the street behind us. I couldn't say that any of us were sad to see the back of it. We drove in silence for a long period of time as none of us had really anything to say. The air wasn't tense though, it was strangely content. The world around us was equally as quiet and we passed barely any walkers. It was odd, though none of us complained. The sight was refreshing.

As the car kept ploughing on though, I knew we'd have issues soon. My eyes were constantly keeping an eye on the fuel gage and I expressed my concerns to Rick when it got dangerously low.

"We should arrive in that town I was telling you about soon." He assured me.

And he was right. Soon enough, we pulled into a very abandoned small town which only seemed to be one single street. I kept my speed low as we approached and finally brought it to a halt beside the small gathering of abandoned cars. Carl and I kept watch as Rick attempted to siphon the cars. However, this proved to be an issue.

"There's nothing." He hissed after checking the final car. I frowned.

"How can there be nothing?" I demanded. Rick sighed.

"We're close to Woodbury. My guesses are that they've already scouted this area and took what they could." He replied, his tone terse.

"Great." I muttered. We hadn't even started out properly yet and we had a problem.

"Why don't we try Woodbury then?" Carl piped up. Rick and I turned to him in shock and the boy frowned. "What? The Governor's dead, isn't he? Surely it wouldn't be problem now just to sneak in and get some fuel from them?"

"There will still be people in there, Carl." I pointed out, cautiously.

"Yes, but it would only be women and children." Rick mused, nodding thoughtfully. Carl seemed happy that his father was agreeing him on this matter. "_You _know how to get in there. We could get in, get some fuel and leave. No problem." He stared at me, urging me to agree. Carl matched his expression and I did feel truly tag-teamed by the Grimes boys then. I sighed.

"I thought we agreed _not _to head back to Woodbury, Rick?" I reminded him, softly.

"Yes but right now we need the fuel." He urged. "Carl's right, the Governor is dead. We don't have to worry about him anymore." I was surprised that Rick was even asking for my approval before giving the go ahead on this plan, considering all the bad air still lingering between us. It gave me confidence that the friendship Rick and I had could still be saved along with Carl's and Rick's relationship. Eyeing the father and son who both looked onto me still, I couldn't help but shrug in defeat.

"Fine, let's go back to Woodbury!" A sentence I never thought I'd say.

Rick navigated the way to the dreaded town and soon we found ourselves at its walls. As there were no one on its walls, we were able to approach directly and I parked the car right beside it, providing leverage for us to get up and over. When we all got out, we paused. My stomach churned at the memories of this place and I didn't want to be inside longer than necessary. _Get in, get out. _I still couldn't push aside all that had happened in this place, despite the fact the Governor was dead. He had all but terrorised me in this place, degrading Michonne in the most disgusting way too. Not to mention harming both Merle and Daryl in the time they were here too. Daryl's face swarmed to mind, in the moment I was forced to remove my clothes in front of them all. His look of horror and fear. It was something I certainly wouldn't forget and I felt myself shiver at the thought of his sickening touch.

As if sensing my fears, Rick placed his unslinged hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. While I initially flinched, I soon found comfort in the contact and smiled gratefully at the man. He replied with his own smile and it suddenly seemed like everything was normal once more.

"How do we do this then?" Carl asked. Rick raised an eyebrow.

"You're staying out here." Rick argued, only receiving himself a scowl from his son. I sighed.

"Rick, I think it would be safer if he came inside with us. Think about it." I urged, hoping to avoid an argument. Carl appeared grateful at my contribution, while Rick only scowled at me. A nice turn from the smile I had just gotten from him. He didn't argue though and without another word heaved himself onto the roof of the car to climb over.

When we had all successfully climbed into Woodbury, we took cover behind a building to scope the street. It appeared deserted, though I wondered if the people were just taking shelter from the cold, snowy weather outside. Scanning the street, I tried to push aside the dread and horror and reminded myself that nothing would happen. The Governor was dead; he couldn't harm me anymore. Spotting the cluster of vehicles that the town kept, I pointed it out to Rick.

"Good, let's go." Rick led the way across the snowy street, keeping behind as much cover as we could. When we reached the vehicles, Rick proceeded to get to work with the siphoning while Carl and I attempted to take watch. Carl, however, was distracted by the large truck that we were currently taking fuel from.

"It looks like something from the army." Carl observed. "You reckon it is?" I shrugged.

"Could be." I nodded, absently, not really paying too much attention.

"Where do you think they got it?" He asked. Memories of that helicopter crashing for some reason came back to me and I found myself frowning in thought. I turned to study to vehicle myself, eyeing the prominent bullet holes in the side with thought. I couldn't reply to Carl though as suddenly the sounds of a gun cocking back caught my ears. I tensed.

"Raise your hands above your heads, _now!__" _A voice hissed from behind. Rick froze in his movements and I saw Carl's face fell with horror.

Slowly, we obliged, raising our arms - in Rick's case, just one arm. My stomach turned with dread at the thought of what was happening. We had been caught! Though by who? Turning around, I half expected the Governor to be stood there and I was all but ready to relive the nightmares again. Only another familiar face stood before us. One that I took with a rush of relief. Oddly enough.

"Oh shit." Martinez frowned, eyeing me first with familiarity before glancing at Rick and Carl, obviously remembering who we were. A couple of unfamiliar people stood behind him though Martinez quickly lowered his gun and glanced back at his companions. "Lower your weapons, they're friendlies." He turned back to us when his companions had obeyed. Friendlies? "Jesus, I didn't think anyone else had made it out that day." A grin was on his face and I couldn't help but feel the confusion. His smile nor his happiness was comforting in the least.

"I wouldn't have thought many Woodbury people made it out that day either." Rick muttered, eyeing the man. Martinez turned to him.

"Judging by your arm, man, you only _barely_ did." Martinez countered, good-naturedly. Rick didn't respond, only scowled a little. Martinez found my gaze again before nodding a few times. He appeared to have come across a revelation, judging by his expression. "I'd love to carry on with this small talk but there's definitely something I've gotta show you. C'mon, there's some people who are gonna wanna see you guys." Without another word, Martinez walked away. Rick and I shared a look before we slowly began to follow him. Carl trailed between us and Martinez's companions followed behind.

"You trust him?" Rick breathed, quiet enough just for Carl and myself to hear. I shrugged, eyeing the way both of the Grimes boys gripped their weapons tightly.

"Maybe." I admitted, wondering why Martinez hadn't even asked us to hand over our weapons. I took it as a good sign at least.

"So, how'd you guys get out?" Martinez asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"We ran." I replied, expecting a sarcy remark back, though Martinez nodded thoughtfully.

"I think a lot of people tried to run that day. Not many succeeded." He said, darkly. I swallowed hard, thinking of Lori and Judith. We knew all about that.

"What about _you_?" I countered. Martinez smiled a little.

"Not gonna lie, I didn't stick around too long. Got out before the shit truly hit the fan." He admitted. "Headed back here." I raised an eyebrow.

"So you chickened out?" I muttered, though Martinez frowned.

"Not exactly, princess."

We found ourselves outside one of buildings and Martinez led the way inside. Rick and I shared another suspicious glance at the behaviour. I wondered what the hell was going on, but we followed anyway. Our weapons at the ready, of course. Still, no one said anything of them and I wasn't sure whether to trust this or not. We finally entered a very cluttered looking office building, one I hadn't been in or seen during my time here. Bitterly, I told myself I was too busy playing prisoner to have a look around last time I was here.

"Hey Crowley!" Martinez hollered and an unfamiliar man appeared from behind a desk, chewing happily on an apple. His gaze passed over us, uncertainly but Martinez quickly waved his concern away. "They're fine. Go get the girls, asshole. Tell them we got some visitors." The man - Crowley - nodded, eyes passing over us briefly again before heading off into the back. Martinez turned back to us, studying us thoughtfully with the biggest shit-eat grin on his face. I found myself glaring at the man because of it.

"Who are 'the girls'?" Rick demanded, slowly. Martinez's smile widened.

"Someone you're _really_ gonna want to see." He replied, cryptically. Eyeing Rick once more, I decided that I didn't like this one bit and my grip tightened on my gun. My distaste for Woodbury increased dramatically, if that was possible. I ran over some scenarios in my head, trying to work out the best way to get out of this situation, even if it did mean landing a bullet in Martinez's had.

That was until a _very _familiar woman appeared through the door across from us. A sight that stunned every single one of us immediately.

"Sasha?" I breathed, astonished. The woman stared back at the three of us, her face of equal shock.

"Oh my God." Sasha muttered, eyes wide.

Then another figure followed on behind her, slower and staggering in her paces. Her figure was broken and her face was scarred, but that didn't prevent us from recognising her instantly and I couldn't believe my eyes in that single moment as I met eyes with _that _familiar blonde.

"Andrea?"

* * *

_(Author's Note): So there's nothing too drastic changed after I re-read and adapted this chapter. I have added a few more inserts regarding Ruby's thoughts to the others - Daryl, Sophia etc. - and their wellbeing and whereabouts. I don't think it's anything too drastic. Like I said, I won't be changing much from the initial uploads, apart from a few details here and there. I have brought in more thoughts about the others though, which I know I was lacking the first time around. So following that, I will have to change a few conversations in the near future regarding Ruby's mind-set regarding the others. I think it's a conversation with Andrea in particular where I did claim that Ruby didn't think about the group whatsoever in their absence. Re-reading it, I realised I didn't like that. I have hopefully changed and fixed that this time around and I'll have to alter her conversation with Andrea in the next chapter. While I may not have discussed the group extensively in Ruby's thoughts, they are brought up more now. _

_There are a couple of ideas in my head that I may or may not change in the following chapters (and in previous chapters for that matter too), but I'll make sure to post a comment here if I do so just to inform you guys. It won't be anything drastic, like I said, just details which I hope you guys won't mind me changing. I'll tell you if anything does though in the future. _

_Thanks again for sticking with me through this awkward time. I'll get the next chapter uploaded as soon as I've gone through it and made the alterations. _


	3. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three_

There was a long, awkward moment of silence after we had all initially encountered each other. A lot of staring and down right gawping was done - mostly on our end. Andrea's figure was hard _not_ to stare at, in our defence. Just taking in our friend's stature was enough to stun us.

Her figure had hunched over slightly, her right arm in a sling similar to Rick's. She took the aid of a walking stick to balance herself though her body still seemed to shake. Taking in her face, the right side of it was scarred horrifically, seemingly from a burn. A bandage was wrapped around her head, covering her right eye slightly, her skin seemed red raw. She had been through the wars it seemed, but she was alive. Standing right before us, breathing and all. It was a kick in the teeth to our assumption of her demise.

Sasha looked in a lot better health. Apart from a few bruises and bandages wrapped around her forearms, nothing else seemed different from her. My eyes lingered on the bandages and I couldn't help but make assumptions of my own about their suspicious location. My thoughts immediately jumped to her deceased brother and I swallowed back the pain, my sympathy passing towards my friend before me.

It was Sasha who broke the tension, stalking forward and wrapping her arms around me. She never said a word but held me tight and I responded quickly, glad to see she was alright. Wordlessly, she let go and repeated the act with Grimes boys, who both accepted her embrace as I had. Andrea stood back and didn't approach. Though I gathered her state rendered her incapable of copying Sasha's lead. Instead she smiled big when I met her gaze and even from a distance away, I saw the tears glazing her eyes. Quietly, Sasha turned and asked Martinez if we could have some privacy. The man responded saying he'd rather stay, though told the other Woodbury men to leave them be after telling them to bring over a set of chairs and a table for us to sit at.

Carl, Rick and I sat on one side of the table, and after Sasha had helped Andrea over, the pair sat opposite us with Martinez leaning on the wall a little bit away. I couldn't help but share a quick glance with Rick at the odd situation - so very formal, it seemed - but neither of us voiced our curiosity.

"The meeting commences." Martinez breathed under his breath, chuckling lowly. I eyed him out the corner of my eye, not able to shake off how his comment and attitude reminded me of Merle - though I supposed the two were comrades once upon a time. The two women before us sent a set of glares towards the man, though they were too friendly to be taken seriously and caused Martinez to chuckle again. Another glance was shared between Rick and I.

"Y'know, we were starting to believe we were the only ones left from the prison." Sasha began, letting out a shaky breath. "I can't believe you guys are still alive."

"We were thinking the same thing." Rick muttered, his eyes lingering on Andrea. The woman winced a bitter chuckle.

"It's not a pretty sight, is it?" She grimaced, leaning heavily against the table in front of us for support. I gathered the table was more for Andrea's benefit than anything else. "They're my battle wounds."

"How did-" I began, struggling to voice my thoughts. "I thought- we thought you'd _died._" Andrea smiled weakly and we regarded each other for a moment, taking in each other like long-time friends. That's exactly what we were.

"So did I." She admitted with an attempt of a shrug. I couldn't quite grasp the idea that Andrea was _here, _alive and talking_. _It was as if I was looking at a ghost and was glad everyone else could see her too - a brief thought had passed through my mind that I too was hallucinating now. "I guess there were impossible odds for my survival, but I apparently beat them." She glanced towards Sasha and her eyes lingered on Martinez before Andrea turned her attention back to the three of us before her. "I remember hearing your voice, Rick, telling me to get the hell out of the tower. So I did. I ran for my life down, knowing that my mistake had truly fucked up a lot of things, but I didn't have a long time to regret much." A pause as she began to cough. Martinez left the room briefly to bring the woman a glass of water, which she took with a grateful thanks. Rick's and my gaze met again and Andrea continued. "Then there came the noise. I mean, I didn't really remember a lot of what it looked like to be in a building that blew up, but the noise I do remember. It was fucking _loud._ I can't even describe it to you really. After, of course, I blacked out."

"You couldn't have survived something like that." Rick cut in suddenly, shaking his head. "I was stood right beside it when it happened and there was _no _way you could have. And I didn't see you get out in time either." Andrea smiled weakly before shrugging again.

"I'm living proof before you now that you _can _survive." She countered. "Like I said, the odds were impossible, but I some how proved them wrong." Andrea glanced at me for a long time before continuing. "Before the outbreak, I remember watching this thing on TV about '911'. It was about survivors of that day and there was this part about these fire-fighters who went into the towers to rescue people." I was confused at where she was leading with this, but I didn't interrupt. Andrea paused to wheeze a breath before continuing again. "There was this one group that were inside, when the towers came down, that got trapped on the stairwell when it happened. Somehow they survived. Something about the position they were in when the floors came in on them and some other science variables explained how." Another paused. "But they beat the impossible and survived." A shrug. "I guess something similar must have happened to me too."

"What happened after you blacked out?" Carl asked, breaking the moment's silence after Andrea had finished. She turned to the boy briefly to smile at him.

"I was unconscious for a long time after that, I couldn't tell you how long exactly." She carried on. "I don't really remember anything too vivid, just some brief moments when I was pulled out the rubble and carried out to safety."

"Who saved you?" Carl implored. Andrea didn't provide a verbal answer and instead turned her gaze towards the man that remained standing. I was taken back by this revelation and found myself raising an eyebrow. Martinez had saved her?

"Try not to look too surprised, princess." Martinez muttered, eyeing me with a narrowed gaze.

"Hard to believe, really." I replied, matching his frown. "You don't seem to have a history in saving people, do you?" Martinez stared me down for a moment before shaking his head once and exhaling deeply.

"When the fighting started up again after the explosion, I kinda baled." He began his version of the tale. "No one saw me as they were all a little preoccupied."

"And exactly _why _did you leave?" I cut in, before he could continue on some more. Martinez's expression softened a little and the man sighed once more.

"After that second attack, things were starting to come loose in the Governor. Sure, I guess I always knew he was a bit fucked in the head, but I put that down to everything that happened to his little girl." Martinez paused. "But after that attack and after you guys came to Woodbury and fucked him over, the guy just lost it. I always had my doubts about the man and his motives. I mean, after the kidnapping and what happened with you and your friend, princess-" Martinez trailed off, meeting my gaze and grimacing. "He wasn't the man I wanted to follow; he'd changed. And I didn't like the new Governor. So I opted out the fight, end of story."

"Your epiphany came a little late." Rick muttered, bitterly. Martinez eyed him silently before nodding, slowly.

"Yeah, I got that, man." He replied, quietly, seemingly eyeing him with sympathy. Beside me, Rick tensed under the expression and I felt the urge to reach out and give the man's hand a squeeze of reassurance. I knew my attempts of comfort would be met with a harsh return though - our friendship wasn't the same anymore - so I held myself back.

"But you came back." Carl interrupted, eyeing solely Martinez. "You came back for Andrea." Martinez shifted uncomfortably under the boy's gaze for a moment.

"Not exactly. I ran into Sasha." He gestured unnecessarily to the woman. "She was nearly overwhelmed by some biters when I got to her. Helped her out and told her to come with me to Woodbury, where it was safe." Martinez shrugged. "To me, that was when I forgot about 'sides' completely. I didn't care _who _she was." A sigh from the man. "But the woman didn't wanna go."

"I told him to go back." Sasha piped in. "To see if anyone else was alive." She paused for a moment and her gaze glazed over for a minute. Her hands rubbed her bandaged forearms absently and my heart saddened at the sight of the woman before me, her thoughts, without a doubt, on her brother. "When we got there though, there didn't seem to be anything left. There was no more gun firing anymore, no more cries, no one alive it looked like. Everyone was long gone by the time we got there. I thought everyone was dead."

"We saw the Governor's body being chewed on by a group of biters." Martinez added before shuddering. "There was a lot of the Woodbury lot dead, as a matter of a fact too. Can't say we saw many bodies on your side." A deafening pause. The glance between Sasha and Martinez spoke full volumes.

"Did you," Rick began, his voice shaking. "Did you see _them?_" He sounded so defeated, so ready to break. The expression that Sasha turned to him with only seemed to make the man shake more.

"Rick, Carl, I'm so sorry." Sasha breathed, shaking her head.

"Was she one of them?" Rick asked before anyone could display anymore sympathy. Sasha frowned in confusion. "Did they _turn?_" Sasha's eyes widened with understanding before she hesitantly turned to Martinez. "Tell me_._" Martinez paused before sighing.

"I dealt with it, man." Was his only reply, though it was enough for Rick. The man nodded once to Martinez and sent him a look of gratitude. Martinez shied away, uncomfortably as Rick lowered his head to stare at the hands in his lap. Glancing across the man's bowed head, I eyed Carl. The boy nodded at the revelation before raising his eyes to mine. I tried to provide the boy a marginal comfort with my expression and Carl smiled weakly back.

"Carry on with what you were telling us." I prompted weakly. Sasha nodded firmly and cleared her throat.

"Martinez insisted we leave after we found nothing; head to Woodbury." She continued, glancing awkwardly at the father and son beside me. "But I saw something in the rubble from the explosion."

"When we pulled Andrea out, she was barely alive." Martinez carried on for her. "We took one of the Woodbury trucks and headed back. I sent for Doc Stevens to look after her, then told Milton what had happened. Later that evening a few of my boys came back, somehow they'd survived it all. Some of them had had the same idea as me." The man pushed away from the wall he leant on and paced a little. "In the last two months, we've patched up Woodbury. We lost a lot of people that day, just like you, but we made things work. It's different from when the Governor ruled it, we have no leader. Everything is better now-"

"How come you didn't try looking for anyone?" Rick piped, his sudden furious gaze on Andrea and Sasha. The women shared a look of confusion. "Did you not think to try and find any of the group or were you too busy soaking up paradise to care?"

"Rick-?!"

"I was recovering!" Andrea cut me off, a deep frown on her face. Rick only glared at her, then shifted his eyes to Sasha.

"And what's _your _excuse, huh?" He demanded. "Because you look fine to me." Sasha blanched back.

"She just lost her brother!" Andrea tried to defend the woman, but it only fuelled Rick more.

"And I lost my wife and daughter!" He screamed, sending the room silent.

I glanced over to Carl, the pair of us stunned by this sudden turn of anger from the man between us. Carl only returned a wide eyed expression that showed his confusion. Between us, the man was seething with anger, his breaths heavy and his body shaking. I considered reaching out to attempt to calm and comfort him, though I reminded myself again of the bad air between us both and how that would no doubt just anger him more.

"Rick," Andrea began, calmly this time. "We would have tried looking if we could." Rick's response was just a steady glare and I sighed deeply.

"Andrea's right, Rick." I tried. "Look how long it took us to recover. I mean, it's been two months and we've only started looking now."

"And who's faults that." Carl muttered under his breath, audible for everyone. Rick glanced briefly at his son before turning his wide gaze to me.

"_What _did you tell him?" He asked and I frowned.

"I didn't tell him anything." I countered, not liking his accusing tone. Rick's face showed his disbelief, which ignited the anger within me. "He's referring to all that time we had to wait for _you _when you were out 'looking'."

"And did you tell him why I was looking?!" Rick demanded. I glared at him.

"No, I did not!" I hissed.

"_What _were you looking for?" Carl butted in before Rick could, cutting the man short.

"Nothing to concern yourself with." Rick muttered, running a hand through his hair. The other three in the room regarded the exchange between us silently, in bafflement no doubt. It wasn't hard to pick out the tension between our trio, which would surely come as a surprise to the other women in the room. As Rick turned away, his expression seething, I turned back to the women opposite us and attempted to smile when I met Sasha's gaze. The woman smiled weakly back, but I could see it was forced. Andrea eyed Rick with a frown.

"So," Martinez picked through the awkwardness. "Why don't you tell us what happened to _you _guys that day?"

Neither of us replied for a long moment, unsure which of us would begin or where to even start. In the end, Rick took his rightful turn as leader and began.

"After the explosion, I told Ruby to go get Lori and the kids, to get them to safety." He began in a blank tone. "There were complications and they ended up having to cut through the yard-"

"Walkers cut us off from the garage." Carl made his input, ignoring the look he got from his father. "When we tried leaving the prison, a Woodbury man cut us off. He was about to kill Ruby when Merle saved us. When we got outside, he left us though to find Daryl." Carl glanced awkwardly at me and I smiled, encouragingly.

"We saw Rick across the yard and made a run for it, Merle had told us which way to get out before he left." I continued from Carl, memories of that day running fresh through my memory all of a sudden. "Carl reached Rick first and the pair headed to the exit, I followed on from Lori." I paused, knowing what was coming next, but unsure what else to say on it. Meeting Rick's gaze, I attempted to show my confliction and for the first time in what seemed like a long time, the man smiled properly at me. It stunned me for the moment and I couldn't help but feel comforted by this brief glimpse into our previous friendship. I grasped hold of the contact quickly.

"That's when they got Lori and Judith." Rick concluded for me, not meeting anyone's gaze and turning his attention to the table top. That didn't stop sympathetic expression falling on the other three. "I got shot twice when I tried to escape. Carl and I got out first, Ruby caught up with us later on." He paused, drumming his fingers on the surface top before glancing at me. "You better finish off, because my memory is a bit hazy." I smiled briefly and nodded.

"We got walking until we found a road, then we decided to follow it away from Woodbury." I ignored the other three's expressions. "Later on we came across a car, hotwired it and drove it until we reached a town. We found a house to hold-up in and have been there since, waiting for Rick to recover so we could come back to find the rest of the group."

"Looks like you're doing pretty well." Martinez noted.

"Woodbury wasn't exactly on the route though." Rick muttered. "We intended to avoid this place."

"Bet you're glad you hadn't now." Martinez countered, attempting to smile. Rick didn't respond, merely stared blankly back at the man. "Gotta love story time." The man continued, attempting to lighten the mood. It didn't work too well.

After we had each shared information, Martinez informed us that he would go muster up some food for us, after he guessed we must be hungry. In his absence, we moved into the room that Sasha and Andrea had vacated earlier when Andrea insisted she wanted to move around a little. It appeared to once be an office and Sasha told us that it was now being used to stock take all the food, weapons, ammo and even people of Woodbury. I met Carl's eyes at this and the pair of us couldn't help but smirk to ourselves.

"We're trying to get things organised around here," Andrea told us. "We want this place to be more of a community, now the Governor's gone."

"After the attack on the prison, Woodbury lost a lot of its people so security is pretty thin now." Sasha continued. "But a lot of the older children are being taught how to use weapons, so that should bring an improvement. I think Martinez has just started up a programme for shooting lessons actually."

"The barriers around the town are checked constantly for an gaps." Andrea leant herself against the desk, wheezing a little as she did. "There's not as many guards on the wall as there was before, but it's manageable. A lot more people are stepping up to help."

"We have a pretty decent stock supply as well." Sasha held up a list of meaningless pieces of paper to us. "There are supply groups going out all the time and sometimes they bring back survivors so we have to keep on top of food and stock. Thankfully we have plenty of room to house people, so space isn't an issue yet."

"Of course, when things finally get sorted out regarding security and such, I think there is plans to start up different systems, such as schooling." Andrea almost beamed at us, though I don't think it was returned. "Milton has talked of turning some of the buildings into schools, churches, perhaps even a library. We have so many plans for improvement."

When Andrea finished, the room trailed off into silence. The way the pair stared at us, it seemed they were expecting a response. Judging by their bright expressions, they were expecting an _eager _response. Though personally I found no joy in any of the plans and 'great things' they were telling us. This wasn't the reunion I had expected when I thought of meeting up with the others. Sasha and Andrea stood before us, alive and well, though it didn't feel _right. _It didn't feel the same as it had done two months ago, the pair seemed different. Perhaps the stretch of two months had changed a lot of things regarding friendships altogether, not just Rick's and mine. It certainly didn't feel like we were talking to friends right now. I had noticed vaguely that Carl's hand hadn't left go of the gun on his belt, despite being in the company of the two women right now. And strangely, I couldn't find myself disagreeing with his decision.

"Sounds like you've certainly made yourselves at home." Rick noted, bluntly. His words drew the smiles from their faces. "Gotten pretty comfortable, I imagine."

"Woodbury offers us sanctuary, Rick." Sasha tried to explain. "It offers us a life. Much more than what the prison did."

"We're tired of being scared all the time." Andrea sighed. "Being on the road-" She trailed off, shaking her head. "_I__'__m done_. I've seen too much, been through too much, _lived _through too much. Isn't safety what we've been trying to look for anyway? Well, Woodbury has that."

"What are you saying?" I asked, slowly. Andrea met my gaze, sadly, before shaking her head.

"Woodbury is our home now." She told me, a sense of finality to her tone. "We're not leaving."

Her confession sent us into silence again and I couldn't help but glance over at Rick, noting the way his unslinged hand was clenched tightly, his jaw line firm. I half expected the man to argue with her, but he remained silent, regarding the pair with a cold stare. Under his gaze, Sasha rubbed her forearms unconsciously and Andrea shifted a little before clearing her throat, harshly.

"You're all welcome to stay too, y'know." Andrea offered and I couldn't help but shake my head and turn away from her.

The idea of staying in Woodbury, in this Godforsaken place_, _made my stomach churn. The memories of my previous visits hit me then and I ran a shaky hand through my hair to attempt to clear my head. The dingy room, the cries and groans from the room next door, the intense beatings, the Governor's breath, his touch-

"We can't stay." Surprisingly, it was Carl who spoke up. "We have to keep looking for the others." I met the boy's gaze then and he smiled wide at me. "I mean, Daryl will be looking for us, won't he, Ruby? And he'll be with Sophia and the others. We _have _to find them." I smiled weakly at Carl's light tone, his words uplifting me as the images of the others took the place of my horrific memories. Sophia's grinning face, Daryl's warm embrace-

"But afterwards," Sasha tried again. My stomach began to churn. "After you find them. You could all come back here. Where it's safe."

"No." Rick stated, bluntly, before they could try sell Woodbury anymore.

"But-"

"We will _not _stay here." Rick hissed, sending a glare at the two women. "After everything that has happened here, after everything that has happened with _that _man-" He shook his head, glancing back at me and I felt comforted in the encouraging nod he sent my way. "Our intention was to steer well clear of Woodbury and that still stands. No matter how brilliant you think it is here, I'm afraid your opinions seem a little delusional to us."

"At least stay the night?" Another voice interrupted us. Martinez strolled into the room, eyeing us all calmly. "There's a couple rooms in the girls' building that are free that you can use to rest up. We can bring your food up to you and I can even get Doc Stevens to take a look at your wounds. I mean, you did say you'd been shot twice. You may be a tough son of a bitch, but it's best to be safe." He nodded to Rick. "In the morning, we can give you some gas and some extra supplies."

"Why would you do that?" I asked, suspious of his offerings. Martinez sighed.

"I guess I'm trying to attempt to repent my sins with good deeds." He shrugged, chuckling lightly. "It's the least we can do and I'm sure the girls would appreciate it, after not seeing you for two months."

I glanced at Andrea and Sasha, then back to Martinez, unsure how far to trust the man. The Woodbury air still made me uneasy and I couldn't shake off Martinez's place beside the Governor, despite the latter being dead. Though Andrea and Sasha trusted him and the town, and that eased my tension slightly. The atmosphere may not feel right between us all, but they _were _part of the group and friends_. _That had to count for something? My gaze ran over Rick and his injured form. Martinez offered him medical treatment and I couldn't ignore that. While the man may be up on his feet, my care for him couldn't be completely trusted and the offer was far too tempting. A professional eye would sure be beneficial and would definitely ease my worrying at the very least_. _

"I think we'll pass-"

"Rick, wait." I quickly cut the man off from his denial of the offer and earned myself a confused look from the man. Rick glanced at the others before taking the strides towards me so he could _just_ address me.

"You're considering accepting the offer?" He asked, baffled. He spoke in a tone quiet enough only for me to hear. "You trust them?"

"Andrea and Sasha were our friends." I pointed out and Rick shook his head.

"Yes, _were _our friends." Rick hissed under his breath. "Things are different now. Look where we are!"

"But they wouldn't hurt us." I countered, silencing the man quickly. "It's one night, Rick. They're giving us gas, that we need, and more supplies. You also need medical attention." Rick sighed, though I continued before he could argue anymore. "Look, I don't like this place anymore than you do, you _know _that. But I think we have to bit the bullet tonight and just accept the offer. We won't let our guard down and we'll leave if anything gets weird. It's just one night and we can handle that."

Rick eyed me silently, taking in my argument and contemplating it with his own. Despite our ruined friendship, Rick still seemed more than happy to take advice from me with regards to planning and our next move. I was glad I still provided _some _influence in the man's life and hoped that this would be a step in the right direction in mending the rest of our camaraderie. With one final sigh, I watched as Rick nodded slowly and as he turned to address the others once more, accepting the offer they had provided to us.

We were led out the office building to another down the street, where Andrea and Sasha apparently lived. It was a large, two-storied home with an almost idealistic feel to it. The girls told us they were able to choose where to live and liked the look of this place the most as it seemed very much like a home. At this remark, I found myself blanching and caught a deep frown on Rick's face too. Martinez provided us with two rooms opposite each other - one for Rick and Carl, the other for myself. The rooms were basic inside, but seemed very _homely. _At first, Rick seemed uneasy about the splitting up of our trio but I quickly assured the man that it was fine, not without being reassured that the man still cared by his worrying. Carl whispered to me briefly to sleep with a gun under my pillow, to which I replied that I always did.

We were to eat downstairs altogether, though Rick, Carl and I were given the option of showering before we did. At this offer, the three of us were stunned for a moment. In all the time we had spent together, showering had been none existence and the thought of it now sent us all into a complete daze. With only one bathroom, we took it in turns to shower and the boys insisted that I took the first turn. I didn't say no.

The feeling of being clean was indescribable and I was pleasantly surprised to find that either Andrea or Sasha had left a pile of clean clothes outside the door for me to change into after I'd done. With a clean body, clean hair and a set of clean clothes, I felt so different, so much _lighter. _I couldn't help but leave the bathroom with a smile on my face, making Carl snort as he passed by me to go next.

"I can't even tell you how good it feels to be clean, Rick. Just wait till-" I stopped my ravings as I made my way into Rick's room, stopping at the scene.

Rick sat on the bed, the phone from the bedside table on his lap, the receiver held up to his ear. I had known from my previous examinations and just plain common sense that the phone did not work and yet I had most certainly heard Rick talk into it as I entered. I had expected maybe Andrea or Sasha was in here with him, but the room was empty. Just Rick and the telephone. The man stared back at me now, silent, with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked, slowly. Rick's grip on the phone tightened. "Who are you talking to?"

"I'm-" Rick stuttered, looking strangely lost. "I'm- I can _hear _her voice, Ruby. Clear as I hear you. I can hear her!" I didn't need elaboration on who the 'her' was. I swallowed hard.

"What the hell are you doing, Rick?!" I hissed, suddenly angry. "What would you have done if Carl walked in here now, huh?" The man shook his head, wordlessly. "How were you going to explain to him that you're talking to his dead mother down the end of a telephone that doesn't work?"

"I _need _to talk to her!" Rick replied, his voice shaky. "Don't you understand?! I need to hear her voice again, I need to tell her all the things I couldn't do before. Let me do this!"

"She's not real, Rick-"

"I know!" Rick sighed, lowering the receiver from his ear and staring down at the item with a longing expression. "I know she isn't real, Ruby. Lord, I know that. But-" He swallowed, thickly. "But I'm just not ready to let her go yet." Slowly, Rick raised his gaze to mine and held it firmly. Exhaling deeply, I nodded despite my better judgement.

"It's not good for you." I tried, quietly. "You can't bring her back with a broken telephone and your son certainly doesn't need to see you like this." Rick nodded, understandingly. I sighed once more. "Do what you need to do, Rick, but _please _be careful." With one last sad smile, I left the man alone, making sure I shut the door as I left. Confining Rick with his darkness.

Once Rick had taken his shower after Carl, the three of us headed downstairs to meet the others for food. Andrea, Sasha and surprisingly Milton greeted us at the table. I was stunned by Milton's appearance and the man smiled in greeting, declaring that it was good to see me. I was taken back at first, but saw the sincerity in the man's words and expression and found myself returning the gesture. Martinez joined us soon after with food and the seven of us tucked into a somewhat _odd _dinner. Despite the odd mismatching, it was almost comforting to be sat around the table together like we were. Milton spoke lengthily with Rick and I, attempting to catch up with what had happened on that day two months ago and eager to hear what it was like on the outside. Rick seemed strangely at ease now in talking, whether it be the addition to the company or whether his pre-dinner activities had relaxed him was unsure.

"How do you intend to find the others?" Andrea asked, her question genuine. "Where do you think they've gone?"

"East." Rick replied, shortly. "We're heading back towards the prison." This earned a few raised eyebrows. "We judged the exit of the garage and where it led out to. We intend to find Glenn and that lot somewhere East, hoping that's the way they were heading." Rick ate quickly, almost as if he was afraid the food would get taken from him. Considering it, I realised this was a meal worth a week's worth that we had been living on. I couldn't help but wolf my own portion down too, Carl doing the same. No one else around the table commented on this though.

"Plus they'll be looking for us too." Carl added, happily. "Daryl will be especially and he's good at finding people. Isn't he, Ruby?" Surprised at the confirmation the boy sought in me, I found myself nodding slowly.

"And you think Daryl would be with Glenn and the others?" Sasha asked, curiously.

"I asked him, if the prison fell, that he'd find Sophia for me. Make sure she was safe." I explained quickly. "Like Carl said, Daryl's good at finding people. I don't doubt that he succeeded in finding her." I paused. "If he made it." My comment sent the room into silence and I tensed at the prospect of my words.

I had always tried to remain optimistic for the well-being of the others and my conversations with Rick and Carl about them kept me going. We weren't going to give up hope and never once had we assumed we were the only ones left standing. Though now, sat with everyone around the table, it seemed more likely that hope would be fuelled more as we had found more survivors. But strangely enough, I felt a heavy feeling in my gut as I listened to Carl's happy words and his clear optimism. Perhaps seeing the others again had maybe enlightened us on the fact that while some had made it out that day, others had not. _Tyreese _blared to mind immediately and there was no getting away from his memories every time I looked Sasha's way now. He hadn't made it out. And maybe he wasn't the only one?

I thought of Rick's question before to Andrea and Sasha, how he had demanded why they hadn't searched for the others, for any survivors. While we had the intention to, we hadn't actually put the plan in motion until now and I couldn't help but resent the man beside me because of that. Rick had kept us stationary at that house, he had kept us from searching for our friends. What if we were too late? What if our delay had cost their lives? Would that be on Rick?

Though it was _me _that hadn't been strong enough to argue with the man. I hadn't been brave enough to stand up to him and urge that we move on sooner. I should have done something earlier, I realised. We shouldn't have only started looking now, we could have found them already if we'd set out earlier. Maybe it was on me too?

The hunter's face buzzed into my mind, sending painful waves to my heart and head. It seemed so long since I'd properly thought of just _him, _truly him. _Guilt, confusion, shame. _I recalled my nightmares and remembered the countless times I'd stood over Daryl's body, heard his dying cry. What if that was real? What if Daryl hadn't survived, despite all the times we'd assured ourselves that they - _he _- had? I had left things between him and I hanging and as I thought of all that was left unsaid, I felt my heart clench. I had been the coward who was too scared to say anything to him and now I could have lost him forever. Maybe we were too foolish to see things to optimistically? Maybe we shouldn't be expecting to find everyone so safe and sound? Because maybe not everyone would be alive.

I mean, Lori, Judith and Tyreese sure weren't coming back.

"I'm sorry, I suddenly don't feel very hungry." I muttered, pushing away from the table. Conversation had passed in my inner mulling, though it stopped at my actions. "Excuse me." Rick, who was seated beside me, grabbed my arm before I could truly leave. I eyed the man cautiously, tense under his grasp.

"You alright?" He asked, quietly, studying me with a frown. I nodded, wordlessly, though knew I wasn't convincing him. Rick loosened his grip and allowed me to leave, though the frown still remained firmly on his face. I left though, without another word and headed up to my designated room, aware of the silence that followed me.

I cared about Daryl. That statement felt so true. A blatant fact. The happy times with the hunter, the sad times, any time with him brought me pain because it may be the _only _time with him I'd ever have now. I couldn't bear to think of the possibilities, yet they still overwhelmed me as I lay on my back, staring up at the ceiling above the bed. Was Daryl still alive? Had he found Sophia and the others? Was he safe? Had he _even _made it out of the prison? Or was he another we had lost that day? I already began to mourn the man, my breath hitching into sobs as I tried to control myself. It seemed, while I had been worried for so long for Carl to be the one to explode in his bottled up emotions, I had forgotten to worry about myself. I had done the same as Carl; put on a brave face and tried to push away the pain. But my cracks were breaking now, just as they had with Carl.

Too many memories, too many feelings, too much _pain-_

"Ruby?" My breath held as I almost thought it was hisvoice. _Almost. _I eyed the door, carefully, hoping that another person stood on the other side of it and I wasn't about to fall into my own darkness, as Rick had done. When a hesitant knock struck the wood, I let out a sigh of relief. "Can I come in?" Andrea_. _

"Sure." I pushed myself into a sitting position, facing the door. Quickly, I wiped the evidence from my face and the door swung open to reveal my crippled friend. She returned my smile and stumbled in, shutting the door behind her.

"You mind if I join you on there? It's just, I don't think I can stand for very long." She asked, smiling sheepishly. I shuffled along the bed to make room and the blonde ambled over, easing herself down onto the space beside me with the use of her stick. After moving to get herself comfortable, Andrea studied me in silence for a long moment before sighing deeply. I in return, examined her battered face with a frown. It was still Andrea beneath the scars, but that didn't make them any less terrifying to look at. "It's different between us, isn't it?" Stunned slightly, I swallowed hard, unsure how to approach the answer to her question. "Two months is longer than I thought it was."

"A lot can happen in two months, I guess." I replied with a shrug. Andrea nodded in agreement.

"Do you still trust us though? Do you trust _me?_" I thought long and hard before answering.

"I trust you and I trust Sasha_._" I told her, firmly. "But I don't trust this town and anyone in it. After what happened to Michonne and I when we were here-" I trailed off, shaking my head. Andrea nodded again, slowly, her expression of understanding. "It's not very nice to be back here, Andrea. I can still remember everything that happened to me, everything that he did." I shook my head. "For me, that's why staying here isn't an option."

"For Rick too, I can imagine." Andrea added, surprisingly understanding of my reasons. "You three have become quite a unit, I'm guessing." I tensed at her comment before chuckling bitterly.

"I wouldn't exactly call us that." I muttered. "It's not just _our _friendship that's changed, Andrea, I can assure you of that." She studied me with a frown. "You no doubt picked up on it before?" She nodded, wordlessly.

"Rick seems colder." She observed.

"I fucked up." I admitted with a shrug. "I fucked up and Rick hates me for it."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you-"

"I put his son's life in danger." I insisted.

"What did you do?" Andrea asked carefully, studying me with a tilt of the head.

"I let Carl go out alone. On supply runs. When Rick was unconscious and recovering." I began. "I thought I was doing was the right thing, letting Carl have his freedom, let him have the chance to prove himself. Carl wanted to go, he insisted on going. But I guess I didn't consider the situation and how that would affect Rick after what happened with Lori and Judith. Plus I lied to him about it too, which no doubt screwed things up even more than they already were." I ran a shaky hand through my hair. "Nothing's been the same between Rick and I since. There are moments when I think we can fix things, but then he goes cold again and reminds me of what I've done." Andrea shook her head.

"I won't begin to understand what you three have been through since that day." She began. "But I can guarantee you'll come back from this. You've just got to give it time and as long as you keep working on it, it'll all work out in the end." I nodded slowly, taking in her advice and wondering if I could truly allow myself to believe her. Another thought crossed my mind then and I let myself smile.

"_This _doesn't feel different between us." I pointed out. "Now, this feels like old times." Andrea grinned too, as much as her battered face would let her.

"Old times? It's only been two months, but it feels like a lifetime away, doesn't it?"

"Sure does." We let the silence simmer for a while, each of us contemplating our thoughts.

"You don't," Andrea began, pausing to choose her words. "You don't resent me for wanting to stay here, do you?" I eyed her carefully at her question. "I know that Woodbury isn't exactly paradise and after everything that's happened, I can get why you'd be angry. It's just, I'm so scared, Ruby. And," She waved an arm over herself. "Look at me! I'm not capable of surviving out there anymore."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Andrea." I tried, shaking my head. "I get it, I may not like it, but I get it."

"I wanted to go out and look for you all." She continued, pleading almost. "I really did, but I've been unconscious for a long time, I could barely walk when I finally was awake-"

"Andrea, you don't-"

"No, I want to." She smiled, sadly. "I know Rick thinks that Sasha and I are selfish for choosing to stay here but I at least wanted _you _to understand. If I could, I'd come with you to find the others. No matter how scared I have ever been, I've always followed the group. But after the attack, after what happened to me." She shook her head. "Like I said before, _I__'__m done. _Woodbury is the end of the line for me." I nodded slowly.

"And Sasha?" I felt the need to ask. The woman had no overwhelming physical injuries it seemed.

"After what happened to Tyreese she's never been the same." Andrea admitted. "Which is understandable. He was all she had left, all she had to keep her strong. But now he's gone and I guess she feels lost. Of course, the fact we thought we were the only survivors didn't help much either." Andrea paused and thought for a moment, studying me briefly before talking again in quieter tones. "She tried to kill herself when they first brought her here. I guess it all got too much for her and she opted out." Andrea smiled sadly. "I was unconscious when she did it so I couldn't be there to help her, but I think Martinez stepped up. When I did eventually wake up and he told me, I decided to tell Sasha about Amy, about what I went through. I guess you understand too, Ruby, about the loss of a sibling." I nodded, wordlessly, thinking briefly about Jessica. "She's recovering, but it'll take time. But I think Woodbury will help her get back on her feet, now she has something to focus on." I mulled over this piece of information, realising that my suspicions about Sasha were correct. It didn't make the news any easier to hear.

"I am sorry to hear about that." I told Andrea. "And I know Rick would be too, if he knew. He wouldn't have been so hard on you both." Andrea smiled bitterly but didn't respond. Basking in another dose of silence, I found myself reliving that fateful day again. "I was there, y'know." I began, frowning to myself. "I was right _there _when Lori and Judith got hit." I saw Andrea tense but I continued on regardless. "I was running behind Lori, her pace was slow and I didn't want her to fall behind. Rick wanted to wait for her to catch up, but she wanted him to go ahead to be with Carl. That's when it happened." I met Andrea's gaze and smiled weakly. "Lori was shot by a single bullet. It split through her torso and hit Judith too. They fell right in front of me." A pause. "I checked to see if they were still alive, but the sight of them just made it worse. I won't ever forget _that. _Even watching as the Governor got devoured by walkers didn't get rid of the images."

"I am sorry to hear about that." Andrea told me, softly, and I breathed a bitter chuckle.

"I have no idea if everyone made it out or not." I began, frowning, a slight pain in my chest now. "I _think _Glenn, Herschel, Maggie and Sophia got out. Though we can't be sure. And then there's Merle, Michonne-" I swallowed hard. "Daryl_._"

"They would have gotten out." Andrea tried. "If _I _made it out, then surely they did."

"Yeah." I muttered though both of us knew I wasn't so convinced now, my previous bitterness still lingered there. "It's been hard, Andrea. Just the three of us." Out of the corner of my eye, I noted Andrea listening with a tilted head. "When Rick was unconscious, when it was just Carl and I; everything was just so overwhelming. I tried to make the right decisions for us all, to keep us alive. But-" I chuckled bitterly. "Well, you've seen how Rick is, we don't need to go into how I messed up again." Andrea smiled sadly at me and I continued. "With Carl though, having to cope with the loss of his mother and sister was a lot for someone his age to take in. He shut himself from me, from _everything. _He ignored Lori and Judith and every mention of their deaths." I met Andrea's gaze. "In the space of that short period Carl and I had together, I witnessed the boy grow up too soon before his time. He's become fixated on ideas that I just can't seem to understand, to grasp from him." I swallowed hard. "And if I didn't know better, I'd say he _hates _Rick for what happened to Lori and Judith, to everyone."

"He can't hate Rick, he's his father." Andrea pointed out, weakly, a deep frown on her face. I nodded sadly and shrugged.

"You haven't seen what I've seen." I merely stated before sighing. "A lot of things have been broken and I'm struggling to see them mending. Not just with Rick and I, but with everyone." Andrea shifted uncomfortably, but didn't deny my observation. Hers and my friendship was another example too. "And I worry now about finding the others, what will happen then. Surely we'd just come across the same thing?" A thoughtful pause as I pondered over my next idea. "Everyone has their coping strategies in times of pain and tragedy. From my time with Rick and Carl, I've become adapted to both of theirs." I took a moment to consider the pair; Rick and his delusions, Carl and his grown up ideas. "And mine? Well, I guess I'm kinda similar to Carl in the sense I've pushed the pain away so I don't have to face it."

"And there's nothing wrong with that." Andrea stated, cutting off my pain filled monologue. I met her gaze, my eyes glazing over with tears.

"Isn't there?" I challenged, taking Andrea back. I bit my lip for a moment, considering the thoughts in my head. "I didn't- I didn't-" I stuttered, trying to form the right words. "I didn't try hard enough." Andrea frowned.

"What do you mean?" Swallowing hard, I decided to voice my previous inner thoughts to the blonde before me.

"I should have fought harder to make us leave. I should have fought harder with Rick-" I muttered, trailing off. While I knew Andrea wanted to know what I was talking about, I couldn't tell her. It definitely wasn't my business to say. "We've been holding out hope for so long that others got out and I've been trying to keep a brave face for Carl but I don't know anymore. I don't know if I'm feeling very hopeful anymore."

"Sasha and I got out." Andrea reminded me, gently. And the fact alone should have brought me hope, I knew that, but all it did was drive away the hope that already existed and bring back painful memories. Andrea's scars were like windows peeking back to that day.

"Tyreese didn't." I countered, a little bitterly. "Lori and Judith didn't. You _barely_ did. And it's possible that the others didn't either. Herschel was shot. How do we know he even survived from it?" All the hope that had been keeping me going in that house with Rick and Carl was slowly fading and there was nothing I could do about it. I wasn't even sure what I was arguing for anymore. I just felt lost and confused, a heavy feeling weighing me down. I felt guilty for some reason. Irrational maybe, but the feeling was so intense. Stupidly, I took hold of that feeling. "They died right in front of me, Andrea." She tensed at my comment and I knew I didn't need to elaborate on who the 'they' were. "And I didn't do anything-"

"There was nothing you could have done." Andrea rushed, quickly. Her denial made the tightening in my chest more painful.

"Rick was counting on me to take care of them. To get them to safety." I frowned to myself, Judith's crying echoing in the background of my mind. "But I failed him. I failed them all." Andrea shook her head but I carried on talking. "Rick hates me for how I handled his son when he was unconscious. Though maybe he should hate me for what happened to Judith and Lori too."

"But he doesn't." Andrea insisted, firmly. "He doesn't blame you for what happened to them and you shouldn't forget that. It's _not _your fault. You said it yourself, they were taken down by one bullet when they were running to safety. You can't take any blame from that." I didn't speak for a moment, just mulling in my thoughts. The guilt I felt for their deaths was brewing over now, though Andrea was right. Rick didn't blame me. He may hate me for other reasons, but he had never once hinted to pointing the finger in my direction. The thought calmed me, only slightly.

"I see them in my nightmares. Every night." I confessed. "All I can hear is gunfire and screaming and-" I swallowed the lump in my throat down hard. "And Judith crying. It's always the same sort of thing. I'm at the prison and everything is so loud and yet I can't find or see anyone at first. But then Sophia will come and Lori and Daryl and-" Another pause. "Then the Governor would appear and he'd kill someone right in front of me. And I can't do anything but watch everything happen around me. But then the others, they ask why I couldn't save them. Sophia, Lori- they blame me for killing them."

"It's only a dream-"

"And I relive it every night." I shrugged, carelessly. Andrea remained silent for a moment, studying me thoughtfully. I took her silence as another opening. "We've been telling ourselves that everything is going to be alright and I was happy to believe it for a moment. But what if it won't be? How will we ever come back from this?"

"By keeping the faith. By carrying on." She offered, smiling weakly. "Sasha and I, we didn't hold out much hope for anyone surviving that day after she and Martinez went back to check. I guess we should have been more optimistic but it was too painful for us both to hold out hope, not when we couldn't really do much about it. Neither of us were capable of going out to look for you guys." She gazed around the room, her eyes a little dazed. "_We _didn't keep the faith, but we carried on. We focused on the people here in Woodbury. We're helping to rebuild things for them. I guess in a way, we're trying to start again." Andrea shrugged. "But that's how we're going to come back from it. We're going to carry on." She titled her head, smiling and meeting my gaze. "You, Rick and Carl, you're capable of doing what Sasha and I couldn't do."

"And what's that?" I asked, gently.

"Keeping the faith." She replied, easily. I sighed and Andrea immediately picked up on my uncertainty. "I know you're tired and wary of holding out hope but you have to keep pushing forward. If not for yourself, then for Carl and Rick." I smiled, weakly. "Should I take a guess and say that was what you left the table for before?" Andrea asked after a pause. I thought for a moment.

"Pretty much, but mostly for _one _individual." I muttered, bringing my knees to my chest and resting my chin on them. Eyeing Andrea, I saw the slight smile that touched her lips, one reminiscent to her once familiar smirks.

"One individual being Daryl, right?" She chuckled weakly and I eyed her with a scowl. The teasing was one thing I sure hadn't missed. Andrea laughed harder at my expression before shaking her head. Slowly, her smile fell down into a thoughtful frown. "Do you love him?" If I had been drinking, the contents would have surely been sprayed everywhere at Andrea's spontaneous question. My breath caught in my throat. _Love? _That was surely an emotion I hadn't considered with Daryl. Were my feelings for him _that _strong yet? Of course, the bitterness of the fact Daryl might not even be alive caught up on me then but I tried to push it aside and answer the question.

"I don't think so." I muttered, trying to laugh the question off. "Jesus, we'd never had a proper conversation on what was going on between us anyway." Andrea seemed less amused by my attempt to brush the topic away lightly.

"Just because the pair of you don't have a relationship as _certain _as Maggie and Glenn doesn't mean you can't care for each other as strongly." She countered, shaking her head. "I've seen how the pair of you are with each other and believe me, I wouldn't be asking this question if I wasn't serious." I raised an eyebrow at the blonde before exhaling deeply, trying to focus my thoughts.

"I don't know." I admitted finally, no hint of laughter on my face anymore. "He may not even be alive, Andrea." She smiled sadly before nodding.

"Keeping the faith, remember?" She muttered before sighing. "Keep faith for Daryl. For everyone." A pause as she thought for a moment. "Perhaps things will clear when you see him again?" _If _was left unspoken.

Andrea soon drifted away, telling me she wished to rest up for the night and quickly outlined the whereabouts of her room incase I needed anything. I bid the woman goodnight and my room fell into silence in her absence. My mind raced over everything we spoke about, though I had little time to consider much on my own as a knock soon rapped on my door.

"Come in." I muttered from my lounged position on the bed. The door opened and two figures came in. The bed creaked a little as Carl heaved his weight onto it, bouncing a little more than necessary.

"It's cool to have actual beds again." The boy observed. "The floor was pretty uncomfortable." I grinned in agreement before eyeing his father as the man closed the door and positioned the single chair in my room beside the bed. "Your room is smaller than ours though."

"That's because there's only one of me." I pointed out, before turning my full attention to Rick, who was studying me thoughtfully. "So, is this a group meeting or something?" Rick almost cracked a smile.

"Something like that." Rick replied before nodding once at Carl. The boy in turn, produced a backpack, I hadn't noticed he had, and plonked it down on the bed beside me. I raised an eyebrow. "Martinez gave us some supplies before, thought you'd wanna take a look at what he gave us. No food yet, he said he'd give us that and fuel tomorrow." Opening the bag, I found a vast selection of items inside. Torches, spare batteries, cooking utensils, medical supplies. I paused at one item before taking it out to examine. A pair of binoculars. Carl grinned in turn.

"Cool, aren't they?" He took the item from me and leaped off the bed to try them out by the window. Rick and I shared an amused glance before I continued my rummaging.

"Gun wise; Carl has his handgun, I have my revolver. Martinez gave me another handgun to give to you; now we all have one. We've got your sniper rifle and that shotgun you found." Rick listed off. "Martinez gave us a top up of ammo for each of those. And also these," My eyes widened when the man then produced two light-looking machine guns. My gun knowledge was limited so I had no official names for the weapons but I could still admire them. Rick chuckled at my admiration before handing me one. "One for me, one for you, he said." I raised an eyebrow, eyeing the weapon on my lap. "We got ourselves a couple of machetes and knives too."

"Jesus, it's never ending!" I cried. Rick smiled.

"Woodbury has its own armoury." He told me. "Martinez told me they looted a lot of the stuff from a military group they came across a while back. Those grenade launchers were no doubt part of the collection."

"They're just short of a Goddamn tank and this place is complete." I muttered and Rick hummed in amused agreement. A thought occurred to me. "I forgot to tell you though, I already have a handgun." Reaching under my pillow, I pulled the item out and handed it to Rick. I hesitated as the man studied it with a frown, tense at what his reaction was going to be.

"It's Lori's." He murmured, raising to meet my gaze.

"She gave it to me." I told him, gently, and Rick nodded. "Do you want it back?" Rick studied it in silence for a moment before shaking his head and handing the gun back.

"Keep it. We've got the extra one as a spare." I nodded, replacing the item back under my pillow, a heavy feeling in my chest.

"Hey Ruby, look what Martinez gave me too." Carl suddenly announced, sitting back on the bed again. I raised an eyebrow in question and the boy rummaged through the bag until he pulled out the desired item. "It's a slingshot!" I laughed a little.

"You gonna take walkers out with that?" I ignored Rick's tense stature out the corner of my eye as Carl grinned animatedly.

"That would be awesome!" I smiled back, finding it odd how childlike Carl seemed right now, despite the grim nature of the topic.

"We'll head out first thing in the morning." Rick piped in, turning the conversation serious again. "Gives us a full day on the road. Martinez said he'd fill up the tank of gas so that should keep us going more than enough." The room fell silent as the three of us were left in a thoughtful ponder.

"You reckon we'll find them tomorrow?" Carl asked, quietly. His question indirect though I found myself unable to answer. His question made me tense as I took in the hopeful tone in his voice. _Keep the faith for Carl and Rick, _that's what Andrea had said. I eyed his father as the man ran a tired hand through his messy hair, his eyes soft. He met his son's gaze and gave Carl a brief smile. I noticed he didn't seem to hold the same enthusiasm as his son and I swallowed hard at the knowledge.

"Maybe."

The morning came far too quickly and soon we had left the comforts of beds and warm food, finding ourselves on the snow covered streets of Woodbury as we prepared to leave. Martinez had gone to retrieve our car and fill it with the promised fuel, so we remained waiting in the cold with Milton, Sasha and Andrea. With his journal in hand, Milton thanked us for our help, though I was unsure what help we had actually provided. Instead of voicing my confusion, I merely nodded and smiled when the 'weedy' man looked my way.

"You sure we can't change your mind in staying?" Sasha asked, weakly. She wore a jacket now, that hid the bandages on her arm, that hid her darkness. Though the woman did not know I knew of her struggles, I smiled sympathetically when Sasha looked my way.

"I'm afraid not." Rick replied, his voice a lot gentler than I had expected. Maybe the proper medical examination and comfortable night's rest the man had, had changed his angered attitudes towards the situation.

"Well, if you ever find yourselves lost, we'll welcome you gladly." Sasha smiled. "You have friends here if you ever need them." The woman stepped forward and embraced each of us warmly, placing kisses on each of our cheeks. Carl grumbled when the woman pulled away, wiping his face comically that made Sasha beam and the rest of us chuckle. When Martinez pulled up with our car, the man joined us, holding his hand out towards Rick.

"Well, I guess this has certainly been an odd gathering." The man began, smiling as Rick took his hand. "But I wish you all luck out there, man."

"Thank you for your hospitability." Rick replied, his tone genuine. Martinez shook his head once.

"No need, you're welcome back into Woodbury whenever you wish." He ruffled his hand through Carl's hair, which the boy didn't approve of, before turning to me. A sheepish expression fell on the man's face. "I guess there's a lot of things I should apologise for, but I know you won't accept any of it, princess." Hesitantly, he held out hand. "I hope perhaps in the future, you will forgive me for all I did to you. And your dog." Swallowing back the bid to push Martinez's hand away, I grasped his hand in mine and bit the bullet.

"I hope so too." I muttered in response, before letting the man's hand drop. With one last person to say goodbye too, the finality of the moment hit me. This was perhaps the last time we'd truly see our friends again. Andrea seemed to read my mind and smiled bitterly.

"God, I suck at all this sentimental bullshit." The blonde muttered, eyeing the three of us. "I can't believe that _this _is it now. I know I can dream that you'll all come back to Woodbury, but I'm not an idiot to believe it. Just," She paused. "Be careful out there." I smiled sadly.

"You too." I embraced the blonde, firmly, taking in her familiar warmth for the last time.

"Promise me something, Ruby." Andrea breathed quietly. "Don't _ever _be ashamed of yourself. Please." Fighting against the tears, I could only nod into Andrea's shoulder. "And_ when_ you find the others, _please _tell that idiot hillbilly how you feel about him. Properly this time though. The pair of you are killing me here!" I found myself laughing at the last request and pulled away from the blonde to wipe away the tears.

"I'll try." I admitted, though Andrea smiled warmly when she sensed my hesitation to agree.

"I promise you, Ruby, _when_ you see him again, that's a when, not an if!" She paused. "You'll know." Unsure about her optimism, I shrugged in response and Andrea turned to say goodbye to Rick and Carl.

"Guess I'm the last Atlanta woman standing now, huh?" She muttered, after embracing Rick in an awkwardly hesitant hug - due to the pair's injuries. "Standing being the incorrect term of course." She raised her walking stick vaguely in emphasis. Rick smiled weakly.

"Take care of yourself, Andrea." Rick murmured. Andrea studied the man in silence for a long moment before turning her attention to Carl. The boy flinched away slightly, expecting either another kiss on the cheek or a ruffled hair, no doubt. Andrea chuckled before holding her hand out to him instead.

"Good luck, little man." She told him, shaking his hand when the boy took hers. Carl stared up at her with wide eyes for a moment before nodding firmly.

_And that was it. _

I took the drivers seat again, Rick in the passenger and Carl in the back. With the car loaded up with supplies that Woodbury had given us, we headed down the street towards the exit. I eyed the four figures in the rear view mirror that were waving at our departure and felt my stomach churn as they drifted further and further away. When the doors shut after us, rendering the town from view, I found myself sighed deeply.

"Goodbye Woodbury." I muttered, finality itching against my words. At for the first time, I felt as if _that _was truly the last time we'd ever see the dreaded place again.

A relieved smile lifted my lips at the thought. Finally, it felt like the Governor was dead. The world I had been living in for so long had changed now that he was no longer chasing me. I was unsure how I was supposed to feel now. Happy? Relieved? Angry perhaps? I felt all those things and more at the thought. Though the Governor was finally gone, he'd taken a lot down with him, and left a lot broken in his trail. He may be gone physically but the damage he had left surely had not.

The chase was finally over, but the rebuilding and mending was still on-going._That_ was the thought that drew the smile off my lips.

Rick navigated us the way, though I was unsure how exactly the man was getting his bearings. All I could see was the same looking road, trees on either side, nothing unusual or different. Meeting Carl's gaze in the rear view mirror, I knew the boy was equally as confused. When we came to a crossroad, Rick told me to stop the car for a moment so he could work something out. Frowning, I eyed the road around us as he thought.

"I say we go left." Carl announced in the back. Immediately, Rick shook his head.

"No, no, no! We can't go left." He muttered. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why not left?" I asked.

"Because the prison is to the left of us and we don't want to go there." He replied. I grimaced a nod. That was most definitely right. "I'm just trying to work out which way would be the best way to go from here if we're heaving east." Carl rolled his eyes and leant back in his seat, letting his father get on with it. Smiling slightly, I shook my head and turned to stare out the window, following the boy's lead. Finally, Rick decided that straight ahead was the chosen direction, which sent a muttered response into Carl. I chuckled heartedly and obliged in driving the car straight on, heeding to Rick's navigation.

"I swear if you get us lost, I'm gonna be pissed." I stated after a few of Rick's choices took us in a full circle.

"I second that." Carl muttered from the back. Rick frowned at us both before changing his tactic.

"We'll go _right _then instead." He said and I smirked before obliging. "I'd like to see either of you do better."

"A blind chicken could do better!" Carl cried and I couldn't help the giggles that erupted from my lips. "You've always sucked at directions, you can't even read a Goddamn map! Jesus, you used to get lost on the way to Wall-Mart!"

"That's not true!" Rick spluttered, face flushed. I shook my head, smiling at the amused atmosphere. It certainly was a change_. _I just hoped it lasted. After driving on further and still yet to come across any different other than trees, Carl decided to announce the urgency of his bladder.

"Are you serious?" I muttered, shaking my head.

"Actually, I could do with a piss too." Rick admitted, grinning at me. I rolled my eyes before bringing the car to a stop.

"I'll wait in the car." I sighed as the two males got out. As they approached the wooded side of the road, I quickly rolled down my window. "Where are you going?" The pair stared at me in confusion.

"To pee." Carl stated, blankly.

"Why don't you just do it here?" I asked, gesturing to the side of the road. "Turn your backs, it's no big deal. I'm not going to look, am I!" Carl scrunched his nose at the thought.

"No thanks." He muttered before striding away. Rick sent me an amused look before following after his son.

"We'll be right back." Rick called over his shoulder and I shook my head, muttering 'men' under my breath. In my wait, I stared out the front windscreen, my arms folded carefully across my chest. I was unsure how much progress we were making, but it felt good to be out looking now. I was trying to heed to Andrea's words after all. The plan was to find a structured area, such as a town, as that seemed the most likely bet to finding the others. So far, our luck wasn't in our favour, but it perhaps may have been down to Rick's directional skills. Or lack of.

I found myself smiling in amusement at the easy atmosphere that the three of us had found ourselves in. Like old times, almost. I only prayed that it lasted, though knew my hopes were futile. My smile still lingered though as I thought of Carl teasing his father in such an easy manner, that I knew uplifted Rick too.

My smile faded though when I saw Rick and Carl return. They weren't alone though.

"What the-" I muttered, getting out the car. I eyed Rick's angered expression and the way he pointed his gun at the young man - boy perhaps?_ - _with them. I studied the stranger before finding myself moving towards Carl, taking the boy's shoulder and pushing him behind me slightly. The stranger caught my gaze and attempted to smile.

"Hey there, lady!" He tried, though Rick jutted the gun into the back of his head.

"What the hell is this?" I hissed, eyeing Rick.

"We caught him watching us out there." Rick answered and the kid shook his head frantically.

"No, no! I wasn't watching, sir! I was just passing by." He stuttered. I studied him thoughtfully. He _looked _terrified, but I wondered in looks could be deceiving. "I didn't mean to cause any alarm, I'm just trying to find my way."

"What's your name?" Rick demanded, quietly. The kid stuttered a little, eyes searching mine then Carl's. This only angered Rick. "What is your name!?" He screamed, pressing the gun firmer into his forehead.

"Randall!" The kid finally spoke. "My name's Randall! I'm sorry, sir, I meant no harm on you or your family."

"What are you doing out here?" Rick asked next, not missing a beat. The kid - Randall - was wiser not to stutter over this question.

"I'm just trying to find a safe place to stay, that's all." He replied, attempting to smile. "Aren't we all?" His eyes scanned the three of us before falling on Carl. Randall attempted to grin. "Hey, that's a nice hat, little man. Where'd you find that?"

"Hey!" Rick hissed. "You keep your eyes _away _from him, you understand?" Randall nodded frantically. "Now, where's your group?" At this, Randall's eyes widened a little.

"Group?" He asked, his eyes shifted a little too much for me to feel comfortable with. "Sir, I don't have a group. I'm all alone." He eased a grin again. "We can't all be lucky to have ourselves a group out in this world."

"Where's your stuff then?" I asked, eyeing the man with a frown. Randall's eyes turned to me. "You're travelling light, so that must mean you have a camp somewhere." Somewhere being a town perhaps?

"Um-" He glanced between Rick and myself. "I left my stuff back in this house that I'm holding up in." His words just screamed lies. "Hey, look, if you're trying to steal my supplies then I'm afraid I ain't got a right lot for you to take."

"We ain't interested in your supplies." Rick hissed. "I'm a little more interested in why the hell you were watching us. Have you been following us?"

"No!" Randall cried. "I ain't done nothing, sir! I promise, all I was doing was passing by, I just happened to come across you and your boy. I didn't mean anything by it." Rick sneered, shaking his head.

"Oh yeah?" He muttered. "Then, why don't I believe you?" Roughly, Rick threw Randall to the floor and pointed his pistol back at his head. "Now, I'll ask you again. Are you travelling alone?" Randall shied away in fear, his head turning to Carl and I again before back to Rick. Finally, the boy shook his head frantically. Rick exhaled deeply, meeting my gaze once. "How many of there are you?" Randall stuttered again. "How many?!"

"I'm not sure anymore!" Randall finally said. "There was about a couple dozen of us, but we got ambushed a while back. I don't know how many we lost." At this, Rick frowned. My stomach churned a little at this development. Moregroups, _more _threats.

"Ambushed by the dead or the living?" Rick asked, his voice holding strong. I could imagine he was good interrogating criminals in his time as a cop.

"The living." Randall told us. "There wasn't many of them though, just this Asian guy and this pretty girl - she was quite familiar actually. She looked like this girl I went to school with; Maggie Greene was her name. Can't be sure it was the same girl though." During the kid's rambling, I knew the three of us had stopped short at his words.

_Asian guy. Maggie Greene. _

When Rick met my gaze, I knew we were both thinking the same thing. _We__'__d found them. _The faded hope flickered back in me and I felt my heart pounding in my chest. Perhaps Andrea was right about keeping the faith? Randall hadn't seemed to notice the exchange between Rick and I, and carried on his ramblings regardless.

"-we're not sure where they're holding up." He continued. "They ambushed us in this small town up the road. Nothing fancy there, just a couple of rundown shops. All looted. We were passing by and they were coming out of some pharmacy. They opened fire on us, killed a lot of our men, before bailing out. We've not seen them since, don't know where they're holding up." Randall eyed Rick silently before glancing at Carl and myself. "Hey, we could work together, if you want? If you guys are looking for somewhere safe then we've got plenty to offer. We'll take real good care of your son and missus, sir." There was something about Randall's last comment, that sent the air dark again. Rick didn't bother correcting Randall on his miscalculation of his and my relationship, and instead turned to Carl.

"I want you to watch him for a minute." Rick told Carl, firmly. "Keep your gun on him, don't take your eye off him." Carl nodded in return and stepped forward. Without a moment's hesitation, the boy took out his gun and aimed it at Randall's head. The kid blanched back at this, though seemed smart enough not to say anything about it. With a jut of his head, Rick gestured me off to the side. I followed obediently.

"Glenn and Maggie." I gushed when we were a distance away. Rick nodded firmly.

"I know." He muttered.

"And that town he described," I carried on. "It sounds a hell of a lot like the town Maggie and I went to, to get pharmacy supplies. You remember?" Rick nodded again.

"I know." Rick repeated, glancing over towards the car again and the figures beside it. "I think I know where the others are." I raised an eyebrow in eagerness. "The farm." _The farm?_

"You think they'd go back there?" I asked, frowning in thought.

"Maggie would." Rick nodded. "With Herschel injured, she'd want to treat him somewhere and the farm had the means to do so." It made sense.

"You think you can find your way to the farm?" I asked, a light teasing nature to my tone. Rick smiled a little.

"I can try." He retorted before eyeing the car again. "We're going to have to kill him."

"What?" I hissed. "Rick, is that really necessary-"

"He knows Maggie, Ruby!" Rick turned back to me, eyes wide. "If we let him go, he may follow us back to the farm and find the others there."

"He said they didn't know where Glenn and the others were and we can't be sure he'd follow us." I tried, unsure I was happy about killing the unusual stranger. Rick's eyes softened slightly.

"After all that's happened to us," He shook his head. "I don't want to take that chance." I studied the man before me, taking in his stance and expression. I paused, wondering how readily the old Rick would take the life of someone without true reason. A lot of things had changed, I reminded myself. Not to mention, his words were true. After everything we had lost, a lot of trust in strangers had been lost and I knew it would be a great gamble if we let Randall go.

"Are we not going to question him more, see what else he knows?" I asked. Rick shook his head before sighing.

"We're trying to find the others and he's provided us with the information we need." He began. "The longer we stay here, the bigger the chance the rest of his group will find us. Plus we're losing daylight and if they don't turn out to be at the farm, we're gonna need to find a place to hold up for the night. We need to go _now._" _We need to kill him now. _I winced a little at the sudden turn of events. Literally minutes ago, the thought of killing the kid hadn't crossed my mind. I felt sick. "Please, Ruby, I need you with me on this." Rick's tone surprised me and I turned to eye the man calmly. His gaze pleaded with me and screamed nothing but vulnerability. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but you know we _need _to do this. I can't lose anyone else because of easy mistakes."

Easy mistakes? Was that what that was back at the prison? Was Tyreese dying an easy mistake? Was Lori's and Judith's deaths? Were their deaths faults of my own? Judging Rick's expression, I recalled what Andrea had said once more - Rick didn't blame me. And right now, he was staring back at me with no blame in his gaze. She was right it seemed, but the guilt still lingered. Without much else to say, I felt resigned to arguing and nodded slowly. Rick seemed relieved by this action.

"What's your plan?" I asked, weakly, not able to look at the man before me.

"You and Carl wait in the car, I'll take Randall back out into the forest and do it." _Do it - _such a simple phrasing for the dark deed Rick was about to do.

When we approached the car again, Randall continued his ramblings to Carl. The boy didn't seemed phased by the stranger's words though and hadn't appeared to have moved an inch since we left him. The pair raised their gazes at our approach and I swallowed back the lump in my throat as Rick told Carl to lower his gun.

"I want you to take me to your group." Rick began, staring down at Randall. "I want to talk about a negotiation." Randall frowned in confusion, reluctance to agree all over his face.

"Negotiation?" He asked, hesitantly. Rick nodded.

"Those people that attacked you; we _know _them." My eyes widened at Rick's admittance. Why was he telling Randall this? "They've wronged us in the past, killed many of our own. I believe we have common ground in our need for revenge against these people. We could help each other." At Rick's words, Randall grinned wide. Rick returned it, part of the story he had built, and offered his hand to the boy. "You understand our harsh treatment towards you? We believed you were part of their group too."

"Oh, sir, it's no bother!" Randall quickly gushed. "I understand that completely and I reckon my group will be highly interested in working together against these people."

"Great." Rick nodded, grinning at the boy. "Show me the way." Randall staggered forwards, toward the tree line and Rick followed afterwards. Glancing over his shoulder, Randall frowned in Carl's and my direction.

"What about your family?" Randall asked, a slight suspicious undertone to his voice.

"They're going to stay with the car." Rick replied, smoothly. "I'll come get them when I've spoken with your group. I just want to be safe first." Randall paused for a moment, studying us silently, before nodding.

"Alright, sir. This way!" And with that, Randall and Rick disappeared into the tree line, leaving Carl and myself stood watching them go. Swallowing hard, I glanced briefly at Carl before heading to the driver's side.

"C'mon. Get in." I muttered, climbing into the car. Carl followed afterwards and for a long time we sat in complete silence. I tried to push aside the knowledge of what was going to happen, but it was difficult.

"It was the right thing to do." Carl spoke up suddenly, startling me out of my trance. I glanced back at him.

"What?"

"Killing him. It was the right thing to do."

_"I did what I had to do."_

I felt sick to the core at Carl's cold words. How could he think that killing someone was right? My hands gripped the steering wheel tighter as I tried to control my breathing. This was all so wrong_. _When the passenger door opened again and Rick climbed inside the car, I found myself unable to look at him. Though I knew for certain, he and I would have to sit down and talk about Carl. I needed to tell him about the day Carl had killed that boy. Thinking on it briefly, there seemed to be a lot that Rick and I needed to sit down and talk about.

"Drive." Rick muttered, his voice deathly quiet. For now though, it would all have to wait. The farm was our next destination.

I started the car up and obliged to Rick's commands. The atmosphere in the car so different to how it had been the last time we were in it. Despite the fact we were closing in on finding the others, the death that loomed over the car overrode this happiness and we were all lapsed into silence. No more teasing or jokes were made as we carried on our journey towards the farm, the place we had abandoned all the time ago. It seemed fate had brought us back into a full circle.

"So, where we going now?" Carl asked from the back. Neither Rick nor I answered for a moment.

"Back to Herschel's farm." Rick replied thankfully, as I could not find my voice to answer the boy. There was a thoughtful pause.

"You think the others are there?" Carl prodded. I heard Rick exhale deeply before answering.

"Maybe." He replied, tightly. Glancing briefly in the mirror, I noted Carl nodding slowly.

"I can't wait to see everyone again." The boy said, simply. Swallowing hard, I felt myself tense. The prospect of seeing some of the others again was daunting but then I thought of Sophia's face. While some of my hope had been diminished, now that we knew Maggie and Glenn had definitely made it out, I focused on the fact that it was likely I'd see her again. And that thought alone made me stop and smile at Carl's statement.

"Me neither." Rick sighed and we fell back into silence once more.

* * *

_(Author's Note): So there has been a few adaptions in this chapter than the first time it was uploaded. And because of that, there will be a few interactions altered in later chapters too. It's mostly Ruby's and Andrea's conversation together. I've focused a lot in this chapter about Ruby losing faith in finding the others and blaming herself for what happened to Lori and Judith and blaming herself for not starting the search earlier. This is a change from the first time around when Ruby spoke about cutting herself off from her feelings and not thinking about the others during the separation - it was something I didn't like when I thought about it. Nothing action wise has been changed, but like I said, interactions have. This WILL have an impact on later chapters but nothing will change too dramatically. If it does, I'll put it here. _

_On another note - did everyone enjoy the finale of season 4? _

_Thanks again for everyone's patience. I'll have next upload up ASAP. _


	4. Chapter Four

_Chapter Four_

"I think we're getting closer." Rick murmured suddenly. I glanced at the man out the corner of my eye and dropped my speed a little. I was still unsure whether we could trust the man's directional skills just yet but it was best to be cautious.

"How can you tell?" Carl asked from the back, leaning forward between the front seats. Curiosity piped his features.

"This looks familiar." Rick replied, falling into a silent muse. I chewed my lip thoughtfully.

"Should we head to that town near the farm? Try and find our way from there?" I suggested, lightly. "I think I could remember the way if we did." Rick shook his head.

"We don't want to risk running into Randall's group." I nodded with understanding; his logic made sense.

I followed Rick's navigation, trying to gather my bearings as we drove. Though nothing seemed familiar to me, it was all too alien. I wondered though whether that may have been due to the long time away from the farm and the area around it, or perhaps due to the fact I barely stepped out of the forest in my travels in the past. I couldn't be sure which it was so had to rely on Rick's judgement. Carl suggested heading to the highway and trying to find our way from there. Rick thought this over though muttered something about not wanting a 'repeat of last time' or to 'run into another herd' so we avoided the highway too.

Finally we found ourselves travelling down some dirt tracks which Rick told me led directly past the farm's gates. _Apparently. _We were relying on his memory with that idea. It was a promising heading and the mood in the car certainly lightened at the prospect of what we may find at our desired destination. Excitement coursed through us, though I still noted the slight apprehension to what we may find there too. We were still unsure whether the others would even be at the farm and Rick vaguely reminded us not to get our hopes up. My own hope had been wavering anyway, though I knew his sentiment was more for Carl than anything. Even _if_ they were there, we couldn't be sure things would be the same. We had many startling examples that said our prolonged absence effected any of our relationships within those left? Would they be happy to see us? Resent us for not coming sooner? Would _everyone _be there to greet us?

My thoughts lingered as usual on two individuals in particular. Sophia and Daryl. My heart ached for the pair and I wondered what would happen when I saw them again. _If _I saw them again. A part of me couldn't blame them for resenting me, the part that was overpowered by the guilt of not looking sooner, though I hoped that wouldn't be the case. I hoped that things between them and myself wouldn't be different, not like everything else in the world now_. _But I wondered whether that was a bold hope. I mean, everything else had changed it seemed. Wouldn't this be the same? The prospect of a reunion was daunting and I couldn't help my stomach churning at the thought. _This _was what we wanted; to find the others. And yet, the energy in the car between us wasn't exactly what we were expecting. Apprehension oozed off of the other two as well.

_"Do you love him?" _I thought over the conversation with Andrea as we continued down the track. Such a simple question and yet it had set my mind working. Did I love him? I had never considered such a strong emotion when I thought of the relationship I had with Daryl - if the uncertain situation between us could be called a 'relationship'. Andrea was right; we weren't as certain as Maggie and Glenn. Though I had always pushed aside talks of what was between Daryl and I until the threat of the Governor had passed. And now it had.

Nerves kicked in then as I wondered about the prospecting reunion with the man. My heart longed to see him again and I had to bite back a sob at the thought of Daryl being lost completely. What if he had fallen along side the prison?And I hadn't been able to tell him how I felt about him. The certainty I had for loving Sophia was completely different than the kind of love I may feel towards the younger Dixon. It was a scary thought, now I processed the idea. _Love. _It hurt too much loving Sophia and having to see her in harms way so often, I was unsure how I could cope loving Daryl too and having to deal with seeing _him _in harm.

And yet, didn't I worry _now_ about him? Had I not all along? Would loving him make a difference about the fear I already had for his safety?

Bitterness overwhelmed me as I wondered if I even truly deserved to see Daryl and Sophia alive and happy to see me alive too. Did I deserved their resentment perhaps? I hadn't pushed to find them sooner. I knew I shouldn't have backed down to my fears towards Rick and instead urged myself to speak to the man, earlier than I did. Two months we had spent separated from everyone. Some of that could be justified with Rick's recovery, but the rest was due to his vague wanderings off and my incapability to do something about it. What if the others had continued searching for us? Maybe they hadn't had such a delay and didn't waste time like we had. They could be looking for us right now and had been doing all along. And in comparison, we'd only _just _started.

Rick beside me gave me another direction, cutting into my thoughts. Though my gaze lingered on the man in the passenger seat and my mind began to buzz again. Despite all my self-bitterness and general guilt that began to ooze from me, I couldn't help but consider the bittersweet possibilities. Could I bear to love Daryl in the same sense Rick had loved Lori? Could I bear having him taken from me as Lori had been taken from Rick? I eyed the man's exterior, taking in my friend properly for the first time in a while.

_Tired, _he looked so very tired. Not only from physical exhaustion, but mental too. I couldn't imagine the pain he was going through with the loss he had endured. It was no doubt made worse with the hallucinations and delusions the man was getting too. Rick had fallen apart right before my very eyes, I realised now. He had gone from the strong, defiant leader to a man so unbelievably broken. Plus not only had he lost his wife and daughter, he was losing his son too. Their relationship was breaking. And though only minor, his friendship with myself was in pieces and I feared for his friendship with the rest of the group too, after taking in his treatment of Andrea and Sasha. It broke my heart just to think of the man, who I had grown so close to, become what he was now.

_This could be me._

Rick must have noticed my attention on him as the man glanced at me uncertainly before frowning.

"Everything alright, Ruby?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I swallowed hard before nodding. Rick's face fell a little. "Are you still thinking about-?" Rick trailed off, but I gathered his meaning. _Randall. _Truth be told, I had blocked out the stranger, trying to forget about the incident altogether. I shook my head quickly, though Rick looked unconvinced.

"I'm just thinking about the others." I told him, not exactly lying. "About seeing them again. Whether it will be-" I, myself, trailed off though Rick nodded, seemingly gathered my meaning this time.

"Whether things will be different?" Rick guessed before sighing.

"You don't think they will be happy to see us?" Carl asked from the back. Neither Rick nor I replied to the boy for a short moment.

"We've been gone a long time." Rick began slowly. "You saw how Andrea and Sasha were, you see how we three are. Everyone's changed." Silence followed his reply.

"They _may _be happy to see us, Carl." I told the boy, eyeing him in the rear view mirror. _Keep the faith, if only for Rick and Carl. _I heeded to Andrea's words quickly. "But we've just got to be ready for every alternative." Carl nodded with understanding. Another alternative being adding more to the list of those we'd lost.

"If they're not happy," Carl began, hesitantly. "What will we do? Will we leave?" Carl's question rendered me unresponsive for a moment and I swallowed hard.

"No, I don't think it will be that bad, Carl." Rick assured the boy. Though Carl still appeared phased by the subject.

"But say that they are." He pressed. "Would we?" Rick hesitated before replying, sighing before he did.

"I'm going to do whatever is best for you, son." Rick told him, firmly. "And if that means leaving then yes. We will leave." Carl nodded slowly before his attention turned to me.

"What about you, Ruby?" He asked. "Would you come with us if we did leave?"

"I-" How could I even answer that question? Rick and Carl had been my entire life these past months and yet Sophia's face appeared immediately in my mind and I knew, despite whatever bad air there may be between us all, I could _not _leave her again. And Daryl- I chewed my lip, thoughtfully. I didn't want to answer Carl's question, I didn't even know how to! Rick, thankfully, aided me.

"Carl, Ruby has Sophia to think about, remember?" Rick quickly cut in. This seemed a sufficient enough answer for Carl to drop the questions, though the boy bowed his head slightly, a sad frown on his features.

"I hope we don't have to leave." The boy muttered, slouching back in his seat, the hat on his head obscuring view of his face. Neither Rick nor I said anything else and silence filled the air once more.

When the dirt track evened out a little, I couldn't help but slow the car's pace as we approached a closed gate. My stomach lunged on every bump in the road. _This was it. _The post-box that read 'Greene' was a big enough giveaway that we had head in the right direction and arrived at our destination. I glanced awkwardly at Rick, who was staring ahead thoughtfully.

"What should we do?" I asked, carefully. Rick thought a moment before sighing and glancing over his shoulder at Carl.

"You wait here in the car, Ruby and I are going to take a look." Rick informed his son. Carl stared blankly back at him for a long moment and I expected him to argue. I was surprised when he didn't and instead merely nodded once. Rick seemed surprised too and gaped at the boy before glancing at me. "C'mon." As Rick and I approached the gate, I quickly noted the adaptations to the fence. A great, heavy padlock securing the gate shut, barbwire was wrapped around the wood and the fence that the gate was connected to had spear-like poles attached. It almost looked slightly medieval and I glanced hesitantly at Rick.

"You reckon the others did this?" I asked. Rick exhaled deeply.

"I think so." He murmured, nodding.

"Looks like they've done their best to keep the dead out." I pointed out.

"But what about the living?" Rick muttered before approaching the gate. He carefully lifted up the padlock, dusting off the snow that layered it and examining it with a frown.

"Looks like we won't be able to get the car through." I noted. "If it's them, we don't want to break their security." Rick agreed with a nod.

"So, we're gonna have to approach the house on foot." He sighed, glancing over his shoulder at the car. "We'll take some supplies, just incase we need to bail and can't reach the car." There was a lingering pause of silence and I turned to head back to the car to collect our stuff, though Rick's voice quickly stopped me. "Hey, um, Ruby?" I met the man's gaze with a raised eyebrow. "Before we do this, I just want to say thanks for everything. I can imagine we've been a couple of burdens these past couple of months and I know things aren't right between us anymore, but I," He paused. "I just want you to know how grateful I am for all you've done for us both."

I was taken back by the man's apparent sincere thanks and was rendered incapable of replying for a few moments. I eyed the man carefully, attempting to see through any bitterness or reluctance in his words. I was used to that in the man by now_. _Though I found none.

"It's fine, Rick." I breathed. Rick smiled wide and I returned it weakly. With a sigh, I thought over my conversation with Andrea the day before. "Do you think we'll find them there?" Rick glanced over his shoulder, pausing thoughtfully for a moment.

"I don't know, maybe." The man nodded, turning back to me. "Don't you?" I chewed my lip before answering.

"Since Woodbury, I'm finding it a little hard to stay hopeful." I admitted. "I know that's stupid to say because we found Andrea and Sasha but-" I shrugged. "I guess seeing them just reminded me of what we'd already lost, what we _could_ have too." I thought of Andrea's scars then and sighed. "While we were in that house, I tried to stay hopeful, heck, I guess I did truly believe we'd find them! But now we're getting closer to some answers, well-" I trailed off.

"You're not sure you're gonna like what we find?" Rick finished for me and I nodded slowly.

"I don't want to lose anyone else, Rick." I breathed, exhausted. "But I was thinking about it last night and I don't think I want to assume we're going to find them again either. It'll only make it that much harder if we don't." The man nodded, slowly, his face thoughtful before he turned away to study the fields before us once more.

"They could be here." He began finally, before turning to look at me again. "But they may not be. If they ain't, then-" He thought a moment more. "We'll figure something out, don't worry. You've still got Carl and me anyway." His sentiment warmed me, as did the apparent genuine smile on his face and I returned it quickly. It faded briefly though when another thought occurred to me.

"Do you think things will be different if they are there?" I probed. "I mean, it was different with Andrea and Sasha. We didn't exactly get the most happiest of reunions with them." Rick sighed, nodding.

"I guess two months is a long time now. Longer than we'd like to think." Rick muttered, running a hand through his hair. "I guess _I'm _less hopeful to believe we will receive a happy greeting, but we can dream. It's a long time to be separated to then just waltz back in after it all. There's nothing we can do about it."

I bit back my response then, thinking about who was to blame if the reunion was bitter. Rick? Myself? Rick had kept us stuck for so long chasing his shadows while I was too weak to drag him back. I guess we both had something at fault here and I found myself agreeing with Rick - I was less inclined to be hopeful of a happy reunion too. If we got a reunion, that was. At least if I braced myself for the worst, it wouldn't hurt so much when it came.

When we returned back to the car again, Carl was already climbing out and Rick quickly relayed our plan to him. In silence, the three of us packed up the three backpacks full of a variety of supplies incase we needed to make a quick escape as Rick instructed. The remaining supplies, we attempted to hide under the seats and cover with blankets. It wasn't a particularly glamorous attempt, but it would do. The weapons were all then placed on the hood of the car and ammo was distributed and checked as we decided what the next leap of action was.

"You got your gun, Carl?" Rick asked, handing the boy some extra ammo for his weapon. Carl nodded.

"And my knife." Carl raised the weapon in question for his father to see. Rick's gaze returned to the remaining machetes and knives that Martinez had given to us and he studied them carefully. Exhaling deeply, Rick took the smaller machete of the pile and extended his arm out to Carl.

"Take this too." Rick muttered, eyeing him firmly. "Be careful with it." Carl's eyes widened slightly at his father's offering before taking the weapon in hand. I watched as the boy studied it with appreciation before tucking it into his belt. "Ruby, this is yours." Rick handed me the other machete before taking the knives for himself.

"And the guns?" I asked, eyeing the weaponry. "We've got my sniper, the shotgun and those two automatics that Martinez gave us. Not to mention we've each got our own handgun. With an extra"

"Can I have one of those machine guns?" Carl piped up. Rick eyed the boy with an expression that spoke full volumes and Carl pouted in defeat. I managed to breath a chuckle before picking up one of them for myself as Rick took the other. I hung and clipped the weapon onto the back of my bag, out of the way. Rick did the same.

"I'll take the shotgun, you take the sniper." Rick muttered. I sighed, not liking the idea of having the heavy weight of the sniper rifle on my back too, but knowing better than to leave the weapon behind. "Everyone got enough ammo?" When Carl and I nodded an affirmative, Rick exhaled deeply. "Then lets go then."

I climbed over the fence first, the boys holding the barbwire down to prevent me from catching it. Despite being careful, I still managed to snag my trouser leg a few times, resulting in tears in the material. Carl followed, handing me his stuff and using my offered hand to help himself over. The boy managed it over without any injury and the pair of us then turned to Rick. The man had finally discarded his sling, though still winced as he straightened his arm out. Carl and I held the wire down for him and Rick used my shoulder to steady himself before climbing over. Rick wheezed slightly as the exertion had tugged his injuries though we were all over now. Just the hard part to come.

The house wasn't quite in view yet, though I knew as we approached the slight hill, we'd see the farm fully from the top. Each step we made was cautious as we weren't sure what exactly we would find. The nerves almost made me shake as I thought about what was to come. Glancing sideways at the other two, they seemed to have the same reaction. Halfway up the hill, Rick stopped the procession.

"We should crawl the rest of the way." He stated. "We don't know what we'll find and we'll have the advantage of being able to plan our approach without being seen." Carl and I shared a hesitant glance, but soon the three of us found ourselves crawling army-style along the long over-grown, snow-covered grass. When we reached the top of the hill, we beheld the sight below.

The farmhouse stood tall and proud, its structure still looking fine and sturdy. The whiteness of the building appeared to have faded slightly though, especially in comparison to the snow around it, and as I compared it to the last memories I had of seeing it, there was most definitely a drastic change. This time, the house looked very much abandoned. The spot where the barn once stood was now nothing but I could imagine a black mark in the ground beneath the snow where it once stood. I remembered the building going up and still seeing the smoke rise above the tree tops, even as we journeyed away from the farm. The small gathering of trees outside the farmhouse, where we'd once camped, was deserted too and I could even make out a few stray blocks of colour just visible beneath the snow, which I guessed were our tents once upon a time. These observations were all made though, _after _eyeing the obvious.

_Walkers. _Too many to count. They staggered aimlessly in front and around the farmhouse, sluggishly through the white slush. The brief light I had held for reuniting with the others once more was dimming drastically even more so now.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath before taking my backpack off and dragging it up in front of me.

"There's so many." Carl muttered. "But- but does that mean the others aren't there?" Rick remained silent and instead of answering, I unhooked the sniper from my bag and brought it out in front of me. Staring down the scope, I studied the house for any sign of movement inside. Just something to tell us someone was alive in there.

"Carl, give me your binoculars." Rick instructed and there was a rustling as Carl obliged. I eyed the house and immediately took note of the changes that had been made to it. Hope was replenished a little.

"The windows." I told the other two. Rick muttered his thanks as Carl handed him the binoculars and I waited for him to see what I could see.

"They're boarded up." Rick noted. "Which means-"

"That someone _must _be inside?" Carl finished for him. I lowered my gaze to study the scene fully. But there was so many walkers. How could they live inside with so many of them outside? Glancing at Rick, the man appeared in thought.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked, quietly. Silence followed as the three of us studied the walker infested grounds that stood between us and potentially seeing the others again. The risk was daunting, especially since it was a mere gamble that they were in there.

_"Ya worth more than just a gamble, girl."_

A familiar voice echoed in my head and I couldn't help the shudder that followed. My grip went slack and I was thankful that Rick and Carl were too immersed to notice as I took the brief moment to think things over.

_He _came back for me. Darylrisked his life to stop me from throwing away mine. For so long, the hunter had taken care of me and how had I repaid him? I chewed the insides of cheeks furiously, bringing pain but not caring_. I _hadn't come looking for him_. _I was too weak to make the effort when it was due. I hadn't fought Rick harder to leave when we needed to. No, instead I waited on the sidelines as a time passed; a time that could potentially destroy everything_. _I was too wrapped up in the fear of the moment and just plain surviving to do anything.

Would he have had hope to find us again? Would he have given up on us or would he have kept fighting?

"Should we try around back?" Carl suggested, cutting through my inner thoughts. Rick thought this over before shaking his head.

"We can't see what the back side of the house looks like and we can't move our position without the risk of being seen by anyone on watch or the walkers themselves." Rick replied. "And I don't want to run into this blind. It's not worth the risk."

"But look how many there are of them!" Carl hissed.

"We could try distract them?" I suggested, lightly. "Get their attention away long enough to slip past them."

"That's a good idea, but we ain't got anything to distract them with." Rick sighed. With a sigh myself, I returned back to my bag and rummaged through it again to see if there was anything that could provide a distraction. Carl and Rick did the same and we searched in silence.

"We could use my slingshot to fire something to distract them?" Carl held up the item in question. "Now all we need is a bullhorn or something."

"Not sure we'd want to bring noise, it could attract more around." I pointed out. "We could use a torch? Use light to distract them? Not sure if it would be bright enough though." A small grin appeared on Rick's face.

"Even better." The man held out what seemed to be a flare and I couldn't help but breath a chuckle, meeting Rick's gaze.

"That could work."

Despite Carl's protests, it was me who would shoot the flare off. It would have been Rick, but his arm wasn't strong enough to use the slingshot. Carl argued his own case, but Rick shot him down, telling him that we needed this doing right_. _This brought a sour expression onto the boy's face, though Rick ignored it blatantly. Once the flare brought their attention, we would move to the door and try and alert the attention of those inside. _If_ there was anyone in there. Rick would knock on the door, Carl and I would keep watch for walkers. Simple.

"Right, Ruby." Rick began, eyeing me carefully. "You're up." Before exhaling deeply, I nodded once.

"Good luck." Carl muttered on Rick's other side and I smiled my appreciation to the boy. With the bag firmly on my back, strapped and ready, my weapons all secured onto my belt and the slingshot and flare in hand, I heaved myself back so I could move to a better position.

Carefully, I manoeuvred myself around the bottom of the hill until I had a sight of the place the barn once stood. Taking aim, I eyed the walkers that could be seen and hoped that none of them would note my location. With a deep sigh, I drew the slingshot string back and readied the flare. Counting to three, I let go. I wasted little time seeing if the flare reached its mark, instead I rushed up the hill towards Rick and Carl, the pair ready to get to their feet. I had almost reached them when Rick gestured for us all to move and soon we were racing down the hill towards the farmhouse.

Eyeing my handiwork briefly, I noticed that I had pretty much reached my target and now walkers were drawn to the colour and provided a nice gap for us to cut through. I knew though, that it wouldn't take their attention for long. Their movements were slow already so those further away from the flare, that couldn't quite reach it fast enough, would no doubt notice us as we neared. Hopefully though, we'd be secured inside the farmhouse before they became a problem.

Rick took the lead, Carl following and me bringing up the rear. I tucked Carl's slingshot into the back of my pants haphazardly as we ran and brought out the machete just incase. A stray walker spotted us as we crossed our once campsite, though Rick quickly took care of it with the blunt of his pistol. Its body dropped and Carl had to jump over it in his rush.

_Finally _though, we made it.

Rick rushed up onto the porch and proceeded to hammer loudly against the door to the farmhouse. Carl and I spun on our heels, weapons at the ready, eyeing the walkers around us. Due to the noise Rick was now creating, more and more were drawing their attention away from the flare and stumbling towards us now. Thankfully the snow slowed their attempted, though glancing awkwardly at Carl I knew neither of us were feeling much better by this.

"Hello?! Glenn?! Maggie?!" Rick cried, pounding his fists loudly against the wood of the farmhouse door. "It's us! Rick, Carl and Ruby! Let us in!" I swallowed hard as I studied the scene of the approaching walkers.

Rick paused, as if he expected someone to jump to alert then and open the door for us. But nothing came. Dread washed through me as the silence dragged on and I wondered if perhaps this wasn't such a great idea anymore. My eyes passed over something as I quickly tried to work a way out and my heart faltered. Eight make-shift crosses stood erect in the snow, a little way off from the farmhouse. I eyed them silently and felt my stomach drop. _Eight people dead? _My eyes caught on some more a distance away, close by where the barn once stood. How many were dead? Surely that was everyone?

"Hello?! Anyone?!" Rick continued, desperately. By now, the situation was turning sour and Carl quickly disposed of the first walker that got close enough. _This wasn't good. _

"Rick, we need to go." I hissed quickly, raising my machete and piercing a walker's skull with it. It crunched as I drew the weapon away, though I had no time to breath as another approached. Once that one dropped too, I glanced over my shoulder at the man stood at the front door. "Rick, we can't stay here!" The man ignored me though.

"For God sake! It's Rick, Ruby and Carl! Open the damn door!" He banged some more but let out a sudden groan of desperation. Turning on his heel, he eyed the situation around us. "Fuck." He breathed, meeting my gaze. "Fuck!"

I wasted no time answering as more walkers were upon us and Carl and I were quickly swept up in the killing spree that was our fight for survival. I urged Carl to attempt to move forward, to try and fight our way through and back to the car. The boy obliged to my commands, but soon we were becoming surrounded. Brains and skulls crunched and though I tried to remain alive, my sight was fixed on Carl. I watched the boy, incase of any approaching walkers that he didn't see, ready to intervene. Rick was nowhere to be seen, though I decided to worry about that when Carl and I were safe.

A rotted hand snagged my backpack, but I was determined not to part with it. Deciding to forget subtlety altogether, I took my gun in hand and took headshot after headshot, dropping more than I was doing before. Though when I needed to reload, my defences were dropped. A walker staggered from my right and into my view, startling me so much that I lost my footing. Soon the snapping monster was on top of me and I had to fight to keep its teeth away. I could feel my sniper rifle pressed awkwardly against my back and my knife, that was tucked into my belt, digging into my thigh - both bringing my pain. I cried out as the pressure grew, my arms shaking at the weight. In the distance, I heard the sound of gunshots and I realised that Carl must have taken up using his gun too.

The teeth closed in to an exposed part on my neck and I swallowed hard, realising that this must be the end. I bit back a bitter laugh, knowing that having my throat ripped out by a walker was what I deserved. I readied myself for the pain, knowing my arms would give way any moment, my thoughts thinking of the smiling face of Sophia and Daryl's warm embrace, hoping that they would be enough to comfort me in the face of death.

It wasn't meant to be though.

A gunshot sounded, too close for comfort, and the walker on top of me ceased its movement. I eyed it carefully as its teeth gnashed no more before heaving it off me. I eyed the gunshot hole in its head before turning to the person stood before me. My apparent saviour.

_Maggie Greene._

I locked eyes with the girl, her own wide and confused. The gun was still aimed in my direction though she lowered it quickly before offering me her hand. I wondered then if she was a figment of my imagination. _Surely she couldn't be real? _Here, Maggie stood before me, looking just how I remembered her, if not a little more dishevelled and battered. Had I lost my base of reality like Rick had?

When I took her offered hand, hesitantly, feeling the warmth of her skin, I knew she was real. _She was alive. She was here. _

"C'mon." Maggie urged quickly. "Get to the house." I stood wordlessly, studying her being, trying to absorb everything I could of her and trying to find the right words to say to her. What do you even say to someone, after not seeing them in so long, in this particular situation? Maggie seemed to see my struggle and quickly shoved me towards the farmhouse. "Go!"

I stumbled a little, but caught a glimpse of Carl as he retreated up the steps and into the now open door of the farmhouse. My feet moved forward, the need to reach him growing immensely. My eyes caught another movement and I spied another figure fighting off walkers.

_Glenn._

Stopping for a moment to study the Asian man, I was unsure what the feeling was that rushed over my then. _We had done it, we'd actually found them. _Another voice interrupted my muse, urging me into the farmhouse again and I obliged, finally finding the ability to move my feet. Staggering into the house, I found myself all but collapsing against the wall in sudden exhaustion. Maggie and Glenn followed after me, shutting the front door and proceeding to barricade it. I watched their rushed movements silently as they worked without speaking. The sounds of hands slamming against the wood on the other side could be heard, but the pair secured the door efficiently. Before turning to face the room, the couple shared a meaningful glance.

"Ruby?" Carl's voice brought me out of whatever trance I had found myself in. I turned to the boy immediately, finding him standing in the room that was once the living room. My immediate reaction then was to hug the boy, and I did just that.

He was alive, I was alive and we had done it! My thoughts jumped to the third member of our trio and I quickly scanned the room before my gaze fell on Rick's figure, stood a little way from Carl and I. I met his gaze and though I wanted nothing more than to hug the man too, I knew it wasn't warranted. His guarded gaze spoke volumes. We weren't quite back there yet. Instead, we shared a nod and that was enough for now.

"What the hell." Glenn's voice breathed and we all spun to face the others in the room. And that was when I saw the rest of those that lodged in the farmhouse.

Glenn and Maggie stood in the archway of the room, bloodied weapons in hand after helping us just now. They wore matching expressions, both wary and confused. Confused at our appearance, but were they _wary _of _us? _I basked in their appearance, not able to contain the smile off my face as I studied them. All the bitterness I was feeling before faded, my diminished hope had relighted once more and I readied myself to hug them, but something stopped me. Whether it be their guarded expressions that stunned me suddenly or the slight tug Carl gave the bottom of my shirt, I wasn't sure, but I refrained from moving to embrace the pair.

My gaze set on the elderly man that sat on the armchair, looking very much alive compared to the last time I set eyes on him. My memories lingered on the images of the man bleeding out in the snow, a gaping bullet wound in his chest. Yet, he had survived and sat before us all to tell the tale. I studied Herschel's usually soft expression and found something similar to that of Glenn's and Maggie's. Guarded and confused. Leaning against a wall behind the farmer was another familiar figure. _Michonne. _She had found her way to the others somehow, it seemed. Last time I saw the woman, she had just witnessed her lover's execution. I remembered the woman vanishing after that, yet she had now reappeared here. I studied her expression, expecting one similar to the Greenes' and Glenn's. Though instead, I found a curious and thoughtful one staring back. Swallowing hard, I turned away from the woman's piercing and almost _accusing _gaze to the remaining person in the room.

_Sophia. _My heart literally leapt at the sight of her and I was all but ready to rush to her, ignoring the guarded and wary expressions from the others. And yet it was Sophia's expression that stopped me from doing so. She looked scared_. Terrified. _Her wide eyes stared directly up at me with nothing but fear and I felt an agony rip through me as I realised it was me that caused it.

This certainly wasn't the happy reunion that we had expected. Well, in all honesty _this _was what I expected. This was exactly what Rick and I were talking about. As if reading my thoughts, Rick met my gaze. We may have expected this but it didn't make the blow any easier.

But where were the Dixons in all this?

"It's-" Rick began, hesitantly, also taking note of the expressions of the others' faces. "It's good to see you all again." I noted myself that his words were forced, an attempt to break the awkwardness no doubt. Swallowing hard, I wondered what to say myself to attempt to help the situation.

"Hi Sophia." Carl tried, smiling at his friend. When the boy took a step towards the girl, all but ready to greet her with a hug, Sophia's reaction was instant and sudden. The girl turned from the room and without a second glance, _she ran. _

And with her, left the forced easiness of the situation. Somewhere in the house, a door slammed shut and I felt myself flinch at the sound.

Sophia's reaction had sickened me to my core. Despite expecting it, _nothing _could have prepared me for the reality. The resentment from the girl. No smiles, no hugs, no words from the girl. No, only _fear. _Fear that I had caused apparently. The two months we had had apart and all the events in between had destroyed what was between us, it seemed, and I felt my legs shake. Agony, pure agony.

"Why don't you all sit down? You look dead on your feet." Herschel suddenly spoke, his eyes lingering on me. Apparently my reaction to Sophia was noticeable. I obliged, staggering back until I found the couch. I sat down, Carl to my right and Rick on the armchair to my left. Their presence did little to comfort me now, though when I glanced at Carl, I studied his face and realised that Sophia's actions had hit him hard too.

Immediately it felt strangely like the situation we had found ourselves in at Woodbury. However, this time we didn't have Martinez to break the tension. Awkward glances were made on both sides and I couldn't help feel the anxiety building every second that passed.

"We're sorry about the-" Rick gestured vaguely towards the door, where the sounds of walkers banging on it could still be heard. Herschel almost smiled in return.

"They won't get in, don't worry." The older man replied. "Not for a while anyway. The Dixons will no doubt deal with them when they return." _The Dixons? _They were alive?

"Daryl and Merle are here?" I found myself saying. Herschel glanced at me before nodding.

"They're out hunting at the moment but they should be back any minute after hearing the gunshots." He explained and that was that. My worries should have been assured then. They both were alive. Though I couldn't help but feel anxious at their return now. _How would they react? _They were alive, that was the main thing. "I guess," Herschel began again. "There's a lot of talking to be done-"

Before Herschel could finish speaking, calls from outside were heard and I knew what that meant. The Dixons had returned_. _

"How about we wait for Daryl and Merle to come inside, then we can _all _talk about this?" Maggie suggested, heading to the front door to remove the barricade. Glenn joined her and the room was left in silence as the rest of us waited. In their absence, I turned to Rick and the expression I received was one so wary. Despite both Herschel and Michonne staring at us, I quickly dropped my voice to a whisper.

"Rick?" I breathed and the man nodded.

"I know." He returned, just as quietly. I swallowed hard before a someone shouting caught my ears.

"We heard the gunshots!" It was Merle. "Everyone alright? We came as quickly as we could. These damn walkers are gettin' a nuisance though out 'ere. Baby brother's havin' a hard time keepin' us off us! Ya lettin' us in any time soon?" Neither Maggie or Glenn answered and instead opened the door for him. There was the sound of relieved grunt and a load of banging before the front door slammed shut again. I couldn't help but flinch at the sound. "What's with all the dead bodies out there too, huh?" The familiar drawl of Merle Dixon entered the house, closer than before. "What ya guys been up to since we've gone?" The man rounded the corner then, an array of dead animals slung over his shoulder, _that _smirk on his face. His eyes fell on us and for the first time since I've known the man, I watched as complete surprise and horror overtook his features. Movement behind him only made my heart beat faster.

"What's the matter with ya, Merle?" _He _asked, almost a grunt.

When Daryl appeared around the still form of his brother, nothing could have prepared me for the moment his eyes met mine and the recognition sunk in. Two months had passed between us, yet Daryl stood before me, very much the same. But _we _were different. He all but gaped at me and my appearance, there was no wariness on his expression, just plain shock and confusion and almost _pain. _Just seeing him sent a million emotions rush through me, yet one stood out in particular. _Guilt. _I felt sick to my inner being just feeling his stare.

I _wanted _a happy reunion. But I knew that that was a wish beyond my reach.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Merle muttered, not even cracking the expected smirk to go alongside his comment.

Glenn and Maggie quickly retreated to the unoccupied couch that was close to Herschel and Maggie took her father's hand in hers quickly. Michonne remained fixed in the same place, her eyes never wavering. The Dixons lingered in the archway, though it was Merle that took another step into the room. Daryl remained behind, his eyes still burning into mine. Merle threw down the string of animals and it hit the floor with a thud. The noise made me jump again and I stared down at the items, warily. When I glanced back up at the man's expression, I finally saw the familiar smirk return again.

"Jesus, darlin', ya sure are a hard bitch to kill, ya know that?" The older Dixon cried. I attempted a smile in return, but it was forced. "'Nd here we all are, given up on the lot of ya-"

"We thought you were all dead." Glenn suddenly cut in, like a knife cutting through the atmosphere. His tone seemed bitter to me, though I wondered if that was just my imagination. Probably not. The older Dixon didn't even comment on the interruption, though his smirk fell considerably. Silently, Merle took to leaning against the wall beside his brother, his eyes devouring the three of us. For some reason, I got a sudden feeling that I hated this place more than Woodbury in that moment.

"Yeah, well, we've had a rough time." Rick began, hesitantly. "Of course, we could say the same to you lot too. I was coming to think that we were the _only _ones who made it out." Rick's gaze was meaningful when he looked my way and I nodded briefly in return. Glenn's expression didn't seem to soften and I caught the glance Maggie and Herschel quickly shared. Suddenly, I felt the need to cut in.

"Thank you." I said, earnestly, eyeing Glenn and Maggie. The pair stared back in confusion. "For taking care of Sophia for me." Understanding dawned on their faces and I received a stiff nod from Glenn and a small smile from Maggie. "I'm so glad to see her again."

"Doesn't seem like _she _cares to see us though." Carl muttered, bitterly, at my side. I glanced awkwardly at the boy to see a glare on his face. He definitely wasn't making this any easier.

"Carl." Rick warned, firmly.

"We've been gone for a long time, remember?" I tried, hoping to comfort myself at the same time. "It'll be strange for her to see us again." Carl met my gaze and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm supposed to be her best friend." He hissed, startling me. "And she _ran away _from me!" No, I think it was me she was running away from_, _I thought immediately.

"Ya should be happy she's still _alive_, kid, to be able to run away from ya." Merle cut in, bluntly, becoming the receiving end to Carl's scowl. Merle only chuckled, holding his hands up in a sign of peace.

"So," Rick began, awkwardly, trying to fix the silence. "How'd you all end up here?"

"We came here after we left the prison." Maggie began after a hesitant pause filled with meaningful glances. "To fix Daddy up." So we were right with that theory. "A few days later, Daryl and Merle found us. They'd tracked us down." My eyes met Daryl's then and I knew what that simple comment meant. _Daryl had kept to his word. _He had kept his promise to me in finding Sophia again. The knowledge made my heart harden and I found myself shying away from the intensity of his gaze again."A couple more days later and Michonne kinda trailed in too." The woman in question didn't bat an eyelid at her own insert into the story. "We boarded up the windows and doors to keep the walkers out, then secured the fences around the farm to stop more coming in. We keep the walkers outside as almost a protection from other people." She glanced awkwardly at us then.

"Guess we didn't really help things then." Rick attempted, lightly. Maggie smiled briefly in return and I wondered how much of it was forced. I finally turned fully to Rick, attempting to display my discomfort with the situation with my gaze. Rick met my eyes evenly and I knew he understood. _This felt wrong. _"I see you've recovered well, Herschel." The older man in question nodded at Rick's observation.

"Maggie is an excellent healer." Herschel responded, sending his daughter the first genuine smile in the entire conversation. I glanced sideways at Rick, wondering why he was keeping up with this forced interaction. The man nodded, ignoring my stare.

"I'm fortunate enough to have Ruby, myself." Rick suddenly began and I found myself frowning at his comment. "When I was shot, she and Carl took care of me. I passed out from blood loss but Carl told me Ruby stepped up to save me. I'm alive right now because of her." Rick met my gaze briefly and I only frowned back. I certainly hadn't expected _that _from him. Though I hadn't expected a thank you either and I had received that from the man earlier.

"You were shot?" Glenn asked, genuine shock and curiosity on his face.

"Twice." Rick nodded. "When running away from the prison." His comment was met with silence and I shifted awkwardly again. We seemed to be dancing around the situation completely and it hardly felt like a reunion what so ever. I couldn't quite place the atmosphere apart from complete _awkwardness. _"I was-"

"Why don't we all just cut this crap and say what we all want to say?" Michonne suddenly muttered, harshly, silencing the man. _Yet again, _more silence. Rick's jaw tightened as he eyed the woman before he nodded stiffly.

"Fine." Rick muttered. "I think we can all agree that _this _isn't the reunion we were all expecting-"

"We weren't _expecting _a reunion, Officer Friendly." Merle cut in, crossing his arms firmly. "Chinaman said it before - we thought y'all were all dead."

"That doesn't explain why you're all being fucking awkward with us." I muttered, suddenly, not quite expecting it from myself. The stunned silence that followed spoke full volumes and I found myself unable to look at anyone and instead stared at the ground. "You're treating us like we're complete strangers to you all. Heck, I know it's been two months-"

"A lot can happen in two months." Glenn pointed out and I found myself grimacing at the term that had been used so frequently recently.

"Yeah, we _know _that." I muttered, refraining from sending a look in Rick's direction.

"They seemed more happier to see us in Woodbury." Carl muttered, turning to me. I couldn't help but agree with the boy, but his comment drew attention from the others.

"Did ya just say _Woodbury?_" Merle asked, a deep frown on his face. Rick nodded once.

"We found ourselves there yesterday, as we set out to find you all." Rick explained. "Sasha and Andrea are there."

"Andrea?" Michonne asked, shaking her head. "She's _dead._" Rick shrugged.

"That's what we thought too." He replied, before glancing around. "You lot thought we were dead and yet here we are now."

"Here you are." Herschel agreed with a brief nod. With a sigh, the older man leaned forward slightly, wincing as he did. Batting a hand at his daughter's concerns, he eyed the three of us meaningfully. "Outside, there are crosses, each with your names on. They're meant for you." I was stunned at this piece of information, my thoughts on the eight make-shift crosses that had drawn my gaze. _Eight _though, not _three. _"A couple of weeks ago we held funerals in your names, we spoke in your memories. We mourned for you all as we thought we were lost at the prison. But now you sit before us, alive and well." Herschel paused. "You'd imagine how hard this is for us to process so I'll apologise for our behaviour." Swallowing hard, Rick nodded slowly. His apology helped ease the tension slightly.

"I'm sorry." Rick breathed. "We-"

There's eight." I suddenly interrupted. Feeling the eyes on me, I focused on Herschel. "There are eight crosses outside." After a pause, Herschel nodded.

"Three for each of you," He explained. "Two for Sasha and Andrea who we were convinced were lost too. One for Tyreese who we know for a fact lost his life that day." A pause. "And the last two are for Lori and Judith."

The silence that followed the last confession was deafening and I felt the Grimes' boys tense at the mention of Lori and Judith. I, myself, found myself lost in the horrific moment that I had witnessed that day and bile rose to my throat. _Judith's cries, Lori's calls for her husband, the gun shot, the body dropping, blood - _so much blood. I thought of the bitterness I was feeling after their deaths, all the dreams that haunted me afterwards. My own guilt for what had happened over-whelmed me and despite Andrea's best assurance, I still couldn't shake off the feeling that I could have done something more to keep them same. Hesitantly, I braved looking at the Grimes boys.

Carl had leaned back into the couch, his arms folded across his chest and a focused expression on his face. He stared straight ahead, an attempt to block out the pain, no doubt. I reached forward then and grasped his shoulder tightly, surprised when he leaned into my touch. His expression fell a little when he looked at me, but he quickly masked it up. Glancing at his father, I saw Rick's expression crumble slightly and he opened his mouth wordlessly for a moment before swallowing hard and bowing his head. Both were lost for words.

"Where are they?" Maggie asked, softly. I eyed the woman, daring her to throw one of her forced expressions of concern this way but found nothing but genuine features. Glancing around the room, there appeared to be a drastic change in expressions and atmosphere now. _So much pity. _I was glad neither Grimes were paying attention as I knew they didn't want any pity from anyone.

"They, err-" Rick began, slowly. His eyes remained dazed as he stared down at the floor, ringing his hands together furiously. "They didn't make it."

"We're sorry to hear that, Rick." Herschel spoke up, sincerely. Rick nodded once, not looking at the farmer. "If you don't mind me asking; what happened to them?" Immediately, Rick shook his head furiously and I saw the tears coaxing his eyes.

"I can't-" He stuttered. "Not again-_ not yet_." Rick's gaze found mine. "How about you tell them about what happened since the prison fell. My memory isn't too great at remembering everything at the start."

"That's because you were unconscious." I muttered, lightly. My comment brought a breathless smile from the man as he nodded in agreement. I swallowed hard, studying the man in his broken state, before turning to the rest of the room.

I told them all about the experiences we had been through, including the deaths of Lori and Judith. Despite the bitterness I felt, I knew neither of the Grimes' were able to recount it their selves so that burden was left to me. During my recount, both Grimes boys remained silent and Carl sniffed loudly once I'd finished. I continued on quickly, hoping to draw their attentions away from the painful time. I relayed our journey to the house we held up in, Carl's and my attempts to treat Rick, which Herschel nodded approvingly.

"You seem to have done a good job, Ruby." Herschel commented, smiling firmly. I shrugged.

"The doctor at Woodbury has to take thanks too." I muttered before continuing.

I carried on, talking briefly about Carl and I going on supply trips. Beside me, Rick tensed as I spoke and I noted the way his fists clenched as I discussed the matter. I waited every second for the man to turn and throw a bitter comment my way about the subject, but Rick remained silent. _Moody, _yes, but silent. I continued on to Rick waking up and briefly about his recovery. Though when I approached the topic of our delayed departure from the house we had held up in, I found myself unsure on how to approach the matter.

"So, how come you waited longer before coming?" Glenn probed, when I tried to brush the subject off. Apparently I was gaining no luck in the area. I opened my mouth and gaped wordlessly, unsure about speaking out about Rick's 'secret'. I turned to the man in question instead, and waited for some excuse that he had concocted. Carl beat his father to it though.

"Because _someone _didn't want us to leave." Carl muttered. Rick stared at his son for a long moment before turning to me, a glare fixed on his features. Such a drastic change.

"Before you start, I didn't say anything." I sighed, running a tired hand through my ratted hair. I had only washed it yesterday, I thought. I didn't want to argue with Rick again, especially not _now _and in the company we were in. I didn't want them to see how hard Rick and I had fallen.

"You're doing it again!" Carl hissed, suddenly sitting upright and facing Rick and I, his face of thunder. "You did this in Woodbury too!"

"Did what-?"

"Talking like you both know something I don't!" Carl cried, eyeing us both accusingly. "What the hell were you doing out looking all that time?!" He addressed Rick, directly, now. "And stop lying to me!"

"It's nothing to concern yourself with, Carl." Rick muttered.

"It's _nothing _to concern myself with?!" Carl hissed. "_You _stopped us from coming sooner! Because of you, my best friend might hate me!"

"Carl-" I tried, though now _I _was on the receiving end.

"And why are you defending him?" Carl demanded. "Why are you keeping secrets for him? After everything he made us go through! After how he's treated you!" I glanced awkwardly at the company in the room, desperately wanting the boy to stop. But it seemed he was letting it all out, guns blazing now. "He doesn't deserve you to stand up for him, Ruby, after all the arguments you had and all the accusations he put you through! He's not worth it!"

"Carl, that's enough." Rick warned, quietly, eyeing his son firmly. "Stop it." Carl scowled back.

"No, _you _stop it."

Silence drew out after the boy's words and I tried to shrink back into my seat as the Grimes boys were locked in a scowling match. I was silently relieved that Carl hadn't gone further, as I knew there was _a lot _more hurtful things the boy could have said. Rick was the first to look away as he exhaled deeply, an attempt to compose himself, before turning back to the others.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"Perhaps it's time the three of you rested?" Herschel suggested, softly. "You are all no doubt exhausted. We can discuss more once you've recuperated." Rick nodded his thanks and I attempted a smile. "We only have four bedrooms in the house so there will have to be some switching and sharing." Herschel thought for a moment. "Maggie, Glenn and Sophia can share Maggie's room." For some reason, this announcement hurt me deeply, though I didn't say anything. I swallowed down the lump in my throat and waited an allocation. "Are you Dixon boys happy sharing the back bedroom?" Daryl nodded once in return and Merle grinned heartedly.

"Great, baby brother, a sleepover!" Merle sniggered. Daryl eyed his brother briefly before shaking his head once. His eyes returned to mine and I found myself averting my attention else where immediately.

"Ruby can bunk with me." Michonne piped up suddenly, surprising me completely. I gazed across the room at the woman, though her meeting gaze displayed nothing of her emotions. I couldn't say I felt at ease with her suggestion.

"That means you and Carl are sharing my room with me, if that's alright?" Herschel smiled softly and Rick nodded an affirmative. Carl remained unresponsive. "We'll let the three of you rest up alone for a little while, I can imagine you don't want us pestering you again just yet."

Michonne led me wordlessly up to our newly shared room and nodded to the extra bed in the room which was now mine. Out in the hall, I heard Rick telling either Glenn or Herschel about the car we had left at the gate, to which Merle announced that he'd go get it.

"I'm going to go with him." Michonne told me, catching the conversation too. I met her gaze and nodded stiffly. "Get some rest, you look like shit." I breathed a chuckle.

"Nice to see you again too." I muttered, attempting to smile. Michonne merely eyed me carefully before nodding once.

After Michonne shut the door carefully behind her, I found myself alone. _Alone with my thoughts. _Sitting on the bed, my head fell into my hands as I exhaled deeply. We had done it; we had found them. And how come I wasn't feeling as happy as expected? Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. The reunion did anything but uplift me. The only real positive I could seem to take from it all was that everyone was _alive _and well.

I thought of Sophia's reaction and tears sprung to my eyes. She was afraid. _Of me. _Taking in what Herschel had told me, the group's assumption that we were dead, I wondered if the girl was fearful that she was seeing ghosts. Or maybe the separation had drawn another emotion out. _Resentment perhaps? _Despite telling myself that if we weren't met with the happy reunion, I would accept it, I wasn't sure if I had been prepared for the blunt punch in the gut that had hit me with Sophia's fleeing.

_She was alive though, Ruby, you should be grateful for that._

And Daryl? Well Daryl's reaction was hard to judge from what I had seen. I couldn't be sure whether the hunter was indeed happy to see me again or if he too shared the same wariness as the others. They had all believed we were dead though. I couldn't imagine how much of a shock our appearance must have been. My thoughts jumped to the crosses made outside and I felt sick for a moment. _One of them was for me. _Images of the group gathered around in the snow, a funeral like atmosphere as they spoke about each of us, believing that we were lost completely. And yet, here the three of us were. Alive.

I wondered briefly what they had said about me before shaking the curiosity off.

I wasn't sure how we'd all progress from here. Would the wariness wear off or had the damage been completely done? Was there any way to come back from all this?  
Though I had been advised to rest, I found that I couldn't and instead leaned back against the wall that the bed had been pushed against, my legs drawn up close to me. Resting my chin on my knees I stared at the opposite wall, my thoughts racing wildly. For a long time, I merely sat and stared, my thoughts too rushed to focus on. Michonne had yet to return and as the skies outside darkened, I expected the woman's appearance soon. Distant voices of those downstairs could be heard, though I couldn't make out what they were saying.

Movement outside the door caught my attention so I sat holding my breath and attempting to listen. Footsteps it sounded like. My throat hitched when they seemed to pause outside my door. The silence that followed didn't comfort me in the slightest. When the handle rattled slightly and the door slowly opened, I expected to find Michonne move into the room in her bid to rest for the night. I prepared myself for whatever the woman wished to throw at me, but found that Michonne wasn't the one that stood there.

_Daryl._

His eyes gazed around the room before settling on my compressed form on the bed. I felt my heart quicken and I could literally hear the beat thumping in my ears. The hunter's expression gave nothing away of his intentions and he broke his gaze away to slowly shut the door behind him. The sound of it closing made me flinch at the sound, though I couldn't draw my gaze away from Daryl.

Even all my memories couldn't do justice to the real thing. Daryl with all his handsome features and rugged exterior. He looked _cleaner _too and I wondered briefly if the Greenes still had a water supply. Another thing I noted was that he was thinner too, his cheeks seemed more prominent and his frame a lot looser. I swallowed hard, wondering what influence I may have had to this change. Something that hadn't changed though was his eyes, so bright and piercing. As they devoured into mine I couldn't help but feel sick to my core. He didn't look resentful or wary what so ever. He looked almost _happy. _And that just made it worse.

I watched as Daryl took a few strides forward and I couldn't help but flinch as he approached the bed I sat on. He seemed to notice this and brought his arms up carefully, a sign of peace. Without a word, the hunter slowly lowered himself down onto, what I presumed was, Michonne's bed opposite me. His eyes raked my form before finding my gaze again. I chewed my lip carefully, waiting for him to speak. Daryl swallowed carefully before shifting where he sat. Finally he spoke.

"Hey." I couldn't help but breath a laugh at the almost ridiculous greeting to the situation, which drew a smile onto the man's features. Oh, how I'd missed that smile.

"Hi." I muttered, not sure what else to say. There silence was a tad awkward for a moment as Daryl seemed to struggle thinking of something to say.

"I guess this is later, huh?" He suddenly piped up, earning a confused expression from me. "Said I'd see ya later, didn't I?" He pointed out, eyeing me carefully. "Last thing I said to ya before-" Trailing off, I found myself nodding, a heavy feeling in my gut.

"Before." I replied, stiffly. Before everything went to shit. Before we lost our home and friends. Before everything changed. "Guess two months is _later_ then?" Daryl eyed me curiously and I averted my gaze away quickly before I found my gushing in hysterics. I couldn't bring myself to meet his gaze again.

"Merle 'nd I," He began again, his voice unsure. "We were out huntin' when we heard the gunshots. Weren't too far away so we were able to run back quick enough to the farmhouse. It was strange seein' all the walkers on the ground 'nd we wondered if maybe something had gone wrong with the others. Maybe they'd tried to go out but attracted the walkers or something. I had to distract 'em while Merle banged on the door. Don't think either of us expected to find you guys sat there when we came inside." I swallowed hard, shaking my head.

"No, I bet not." I returned, meeting Daryl's gaze. He seemed to want me to talk more so I shuffled awkwardly, trying to think of something to say. I grasped the first thing in my mind that I came to. "Y'know, being back _here, _it almost feels like we never left whatsoever. Just being in this house again. It's so weird." Daryl nodded, wordlessly, still eyeing me strangely as rambled on. "Of course that was a long time ago now though, another lifetime altogether almost." I let out a harsh breath. "_Everything_ is different now." The silence that followed was daunting, but I couldn't bring myself to meet Daryl's gaze to see what he made of my words.

"Not everything." Was Daryl's response and I swallowed hard, finally raising my gaze to the hunter's.

"I'm so glad you're alright." I gushed, suddenly, my voice hitching slightly. Daryl's expression fell at my confession and his features softened. "We were never sure on _who _exactly made it out, I never would have guessed that everyone had-" I paused before laughing bitterly. "Well, not _everybody _made it out." Daryl didn't speak. "We weren't even sure we'd even see you all again if you even were alive."

"Neither did we." Daryl muttered.

"How did _you _make it out?" I asked, curiously. Daryl licked his lips before sighing.

"I was fightin', tryin' to find someone. _Anyone._" He began. "I got separated from Rick so I had no radio 'nd I couldn't see Sasha anymore. I heard Rick give ya the order to get Lori 'nd the kids so I had convinced myself that ya were alright." A brief pause. "They pretty much hammered us, nearly slaughtered us even. I was tryin' to find a way out somehow, so I could work out a way to find Sophia 'nd the others; like ya had asked." I swallowed hard at this confession. _He kept his promise. _"A fuckin' geek sprung on me, almost bit a chunk out of my arm. Then Merle decided to show his ugly face 'nd killed it. He knew a way out 'nd we just ran. I tried to look for people as we left but everything happened so fast."

"Then you found yourselves here?" I guessed. Daryl scratched his chin, thoughtfully.

"After convincin' Merle not to fuck off altogether," He told me. "I tried to track the direction Maggie 'nd Glenn had gone. We followed their trail to here." I nodded slowly.

"It was lucky you found them." I noted and Daryl sent me a half smirk.

"Luck? Ya mean _skill_, girl." I couldn't find it in myself to reply to the man's smile and instead just stared back.

"We've been holding up in this house for the past two months." I breathed, suddenly. I glanced down at my hands then back to Daryl. "Rick was unconscious for over two weeks and then he had to recover once he woke up." I took in Daryl's expression, knowing he was no doubt curious about the harsh exchange between Rick, Carl and I earlier on the matter but the hunter didn't voice his curiosity in that moment. I was glad he didn't as I wasn't even sure how to respond to him. "When Rick was unconscious, I taught Carl how to kill walkers without shooting them. We worked out a system to carry out supply runs. We even made a map of the street to become more organised and Carl made an inventory of our supplies." I paused, ringing my hands together, unsure what point I was even making. "Carl got pretty good at killing walkers and I feel a lot better knowing he can defend himself better now."

"I bet he 'nd Rick appreciate it too." Daryl muttered and I eyed him, thinking his comment over. He actually seemed unsure himself whether he agreed with his comment and I couldn't help but chuckle harshly and shake my head.

"Carl; yes. But Rick?" I shook my head. "Rick; no." Daryl raised an eyebrow, though I didn't elaborate. "Y'know, we never planned to go to Woodbury." Daryl's eyebrows burrowed in confused at my sudden change of subject. "We only went there as we had no fuel, but we were caught by Martinez." The man tensed at the mention of the other. "He led us to Andrea and Sasha." I breathed a laugh. "We thought Andrea was _dead, _Daryl." I ignored the way my stomach churned as I spoke the man's name for the first time in a long time. "But she's alive! She's not the same but she's very much alive. I can't even describe what it felt like to see her again, after seeing her apparently _die. _I don't even know what to say to make you understand what it was like."

"I understand." Was Daryl's only reply and I felt myself stiffen. _Of course he understood. _They had all believed that Rick, Carl and myself were dead too and yet we had returned today. I eyed the man's even stare, unsure of what to say next. Daryl beat me to it though. "I tried looking for ya." He stated, quietly. I held my breath at his confession, not really wanting to hear anymore. My heart was bursting. "When everyone turned up here, we sent out search missions around the area to see if anyone else had made it out. I promised Sophia that I'd find ya 'nd-" Daryl cut himself off, bowing his head suddenly. I chewed my lip, the pain building inside me. "I failed her. I failed _you._" Immediately, I shook my head. _It was _me _that failed _you, I wanted to say, but couldn't find my voice. Daryl continued. "We had spent so long lookin' 'nd findin' nothin' but empty trails that everyone just decided to give up. I argued with 'em 'cos I _refused _to believe ya were dead till I saw a body, but I knew that every time I went out lookin' for ya and comin' back alone, the more it hurt Sophia." Daryl raised his gaze to mine again. "'Nd I couldn't do that anymore. Not after all she's been through." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Daryl, I-"

"_I _was the one that had to tell her that ya weren't comin' back." He cut me off, ignoring my input. "I can't imagine what she's goin' through now after seein' ya walk through that door today. She'll be goin' through a lot more than the rest of us, believe me. But give her some time." He nodded slowly. "Give her time to let it sink in." Daryl finished with a slight smile, that I did not return. After a long silence, Daryl seemed to recognise my unease and his smile flattered.

"We didn't look for you." I breathed suddenly. Daryl eyed me for a moment before raising an eyebrow.

"Ya _found _us today." He pointed out and I shook my head.

"We've spent two months in that house. _Two months _and we made no attempt to look for you all until yesterday." My lip quivered, though Daryl remained confused.

"That's because Rick was injured though-"

"He healed long before we left." I urged. Daryl only frowned before shaking his head.

"I don't understand what ya talkin' 'bout, girl?"

"_We didn't look for you._" I cried. "_I_ didn't! All this time, _you've_ all searched for us, mourned for us and _we _have only just started looking!" The silence drew out, though Daryl continued to frown uncertainly. I urged him to see my point, to see the contrast between the efforts and see the failures that Rick and I had made.

"Don't see what that matters when ya here now." Daryl muttered, cautiously.

"But it _does!_" I urged, getting to my feet suddenly, needing to move. Daryl eyed me as I paced across the room and when I had turned back to face the hunter, he had risen to his feet and was staring at me with a baffled expression. "Why aren't you mad at us?" Daryl frowned, opening his mouth to speak again, to no doubt argue my words again. "We didn't come looking, Daryl. We stayed in the safety of that Godforsaken house because we were too selfish to think about anything else but ourselves! Yeah sure, Rick was injured so we _were _incapable of leaving for a while. But he _got better _and we still _stayed. _We made half-hearted plans to come find you, but when it came down to it, we didn't do anything!" I pointed vaguely in the direction of the front of the house. "You have graves for us, Daryl! You all mourned for us. What did we do?" A pause. "_Nothing. _We don't deserve any sort of happy reunion from any of you. Especially me."

The silence drew on for a moment as Daryl thought over my words. I stared back, not really sure what I wanted now or what I expected. All I knew was that I needed him to understand. How he would take it, wasn't something I had considered.

The hunter stepped forward and I narrowed my eyes, unsure now. Before I could say another word or even move back, Daryl was right before me and had taken my face between his hands. The feeling of his lips being roughly forced onto mine brought back bittersweet memories and I was completely stunned for a moment. _Why was he kissing me? _While the kiss brought a familiar, welcoming feeling about me, another feeling suddenly replaced it. _This felt wrong. _

Without truly thinking, I shoved Daryl away forcefully and the hunter stumbled back over his feet. His gaze never left mine as he eyed me carefully. I shied away from the suddenly darkness that lingered in his eyes, but I wanted to urge him to understand. This wasn't a rejection. I had made mistakes that had cost me and right now, I didn't deserve Daryl's affection. _I needed to wait._ I made an attempt to tell him just that, though Daryl made another move forward.

"No!" I cried quickly, stepping back and almost flinching at Daryl's closeness. When I met Daryl's eyes, a dark anger overpowered the shock that initially took over.

"Don't look at me like that." The hunter muttered, his eyes narrowed. I opened my mouth to ask what the hell he was talking about, but he continued on regardless. "Don't look at me like ya are _scared._" I shook my head. I wasn't afraid of Daryl! Afraid of the situation perhaps- "Don't look at me like I'm _him!" _At that, I blanched.

_Him. The Governor. _

"Daryl, I am so sorry! I didn't mean-" I tried, moving forward to attempt to explain the misunderstanding, my arm reached toward him. Daryl only stepped back.

Without another word, the hunter turned and stormed out the room, making sure to slam the door behind him for good effect. His footsteps clattered along the floor before another door slammed somewhere else in the house. Silence followed. I remained still, staring blankly at the door, my arm still reaching for the air. I stood in silence for a moment before finding my resolve crumbling. Hunching over, I backed up until I hit the wall and I slid down it slowly. Cradling my arms against my chest, I cursed myself a thousand times over as the tears came. My thoughts didn't focus once more and I found myself sobbing quietly to myself, muttering the words 'I'm sorry' over and over.

When Michonne returned later that night, she eyed my curled up form with a hesitant expression before leaving the room without another word.

_And I was alone once more. _

* * *

_(Author's Note): I altered this chapter to cooperate with the one before it - so I cut out all the 'I never thought about the others' stuff. I also added in more to the interactions between Ruby and Rick before they go into the farm and more between Daryl and Ruby at the end. Everything else is pretty much the same, I think. _

_Thanks yet again for the patience. I'll be working on the next upload soon and will try and get this updated by the end of the day (hopefully) _


	5. Chapter Five

_Chapter Five_

I wasn't surprised when I woke up the next morning to an empty room, curled up on the floor in the corner. As I eyed Michonne's untouched bed, I realised that I had spent the night alone. Unsure on how I felt about that, I heaved myself to my feet. Shuffling to the small dresser, I stared into the mirror on top and eyed the woman staring back at me. So unfamiliar she seemed to me. Dried tears still made tracks down my cheeks, my eyes were still red from crying. Furiously, I wiped the evidence away the best I could.

Last night, the memories of what had happened were still raw and I blanched a little at the thought. The dark anger in _his_ eyes were a big enough signifier to tell me that what I had done would not be resolved so easily. Not with Daryl.

Distant noises downstairs caught my attention and I wondered how long I had actually slept in. It was a wonder how I hadn't woken up this morning wondering if I had dreamt the reunion with the others last night. The pain was too fresh to have dreamt. I feared a little for what I may walk into if I left the confinements of Michonne's room, but found that I had no more space left in myself to care. Eyeing myself briefly in the mirror, hoping that I didn't look _too _much of a mess, I marched myself over to the door and left before I could take a second to back out.

Taking slow footsteps down the stairs, I took the time to look at the dusty family portraits that still hung on the walls. Maggie, Herschel, _Beth _and others all smiling and youthful, captured in moments of happiness. _Now look at them. _Broken down to merely two of them, the rest of their family taken from them so cruelly. Swallowing hard, I studied one particular picture; Herschel with his girls. It didn't appear to have been taken too long before the apocalypse had hit, Beth especially seemed much the same. As my thoughts lingered on the girl, I felt a sadness wash over me at the memories of when I had last seen her. Begging for her life before the Governor. I was glad that Herschel and Maggie had been spared of that horrific scene.

Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, the voices appeared to be coming from, if my memories served me well of this place, the dinning room. Judging the volume of noises, I wondered if _everyone _would be there but me. Taking a deep breath, I ventured in.

As expected, everyone paused in their conversation at my entrance. I took the moment to judge the group gathered around the table. Everyone but Sophia. Even Daryl sat at the end of the table, abruptly turning his gaze when my eyes met his. A sour expression fell on his face as he stared down at his food, his eyes blazing no doubt. I swallowed hard, trying not to wallow in any _more _bitterness before turning to the head of the table.

"We were just wondering where you were, my dear." Herschel began, smiling briefly. "Take a seat and Maggie will get you something to eat." The Greene daughter glanced at her father meaningfully before obliging to his commands. I took the remaining seat at the table between Rick and Carl, which had seemingly been saved for me. "Did you sleep well, Ruby?" The old farmer continued, politely. I eyed him carefully before nodding at his question. It seemed the polite awkwardness still lingered in the air.

When Maggie returned with some food for me, she gave it to me with a smile, one I attempted to see through. When she had returned to her seat again, the table descended into silence. I took the liberty in turning to the boy by my side to attempt to judge his expression. Carl appeared tense, angry. I wondered how the night spent with his father had been before turning to the man in question. I watched as Rick's gaze swept amongst the table, studying each person in turn. Curious over this exercise, I raised an eyebrow when the man met my gaze. Though he said nothing in reply.

"We're going to have to do something with those walkers today." Glenn piped up suddenly, an attempt of a conversation starter.

"'Nd what are ya proposin', Chinaman?" Merle asked from the opposite head of the table. Glenn sent a glare in the Dixon's direction before replying.

"Their bodies need to be burnt." He gritted out. "We can't just leave them to decompose."

"They're already decomposing." Michonne pointed out, blankly.

"There's also the slight issueof the rest of those geeks that ain't just layin' around." Merle continued. "What ya gonna do 'bout _them_? I thought ya'll wanted a bunch of zombie pets outside?"

"Well, we're just gonna have to get rid of them _all_ now." Maggie cut in before her lover could. Merle smirked at the brunette woman.

"Hmm? 'Nd who gets that delightful job, I wonder?"

There was a moments silence as the group eyed each other, waiting for an order. I was completely surprised when eyes passed to _Rick _and I almost smiled at the fact that despite everything, Rick's leadership still meant something. Rick, however, appeared determined to avoid any inclusion into the matter by keeping his head bowed and eyes now on his food. I too decided to follow his lead until-

"I'll do it." Carl's voice brought Rick's and my attention immediately, along with the rest of the table.

"Excuse me?" I breathed. Carl met my gaze and shrugged.

"_I'll_ do it." He repeated, calmly.

"Absolutely not." Rick hissed from my other side and I saw Carl's eyes darken slightly as he zoned in on his father.

"Looks like ya son has got some balls, Officer Friendly." Merle sniggered, earning himself a glare from Rick.

"You mind keeping out of this?" The man muttered and the older Dixon raised his hands in an almost mocking sign of peace, despite his amused expression.

"Why can't I do it?" Carl demanded, getting his father's attention. "Because I'm just a kid?" I leant back in my chair, not liking how the argument was physically going over my head. I knew, however, that I'd be included into it soon enough. _Unfortunately. _

"It's too dangerous." Rick told him firmly, his fists clenching on the table before him. Carl snorted.

"It'll be the same if you or Ruby did it!" Carl cried. "Why is it any different?"

"Because it is, Carl."

"Because it _is_?" Carl repeated with an air of disbelief. "You think I can't handle it? Ruby taught me how to take care of myself, let me prove that!" I winced slightly at my mention, knowing that would anger Rick more. The man pursed his lips, saying nothing for a moment.

"There are plenty of us who can do it, Carl." Glenn surprised me by speaking up. "We can take care of it." Carl frowned.

"But I want to help!"

"Right, we need to talk." Rick muttered, suddenly, getting to his feet. His chair scraped painfully on the floor and I couldn't help but wince at the sound. "In the other room. Now." Carl stared at his father, eyes wide.

"What-?"

"Now!" Rick cried, physically causing his son to flinch. After a moments hesitation, the boy stood up and stormed out, making sure he scraped his chair loudly too as he did. I watched as he left, a horrible feeling in my stomach before turning my gaze to Rick.

"Do you want me to come too?" I asked, carefully. Rick eyed me through a narrowed gaze.

"I think you've done enough." He replied, dryly, before walking out. I couldn't even find it in myself to be stunned by Rick's words, though I still flinched when Rick slammed the door between rooms. He certainly knew how to leave the room in an awkward silence, I'd give the man that. Playing with my food absently, I could feel the eyes of the others burning into me.

"Would it be so bold of me to ask some personal things about your current situation, Ruby?" Herschel asked suddenly. It would be Herschel that would brave the question. I glanced up, meeting a few people's gazes before turning to the older farmer and shrugging. "Your relationship with Rick appears tense as does his relationship with his son."

"That's a very good observation." I muttered with a sigh. pointing my fork at him. "Would you not agree though that my relationship with everyone at this table is tense too? As is Rick's and Carl's?" Herschel nodded slowly.

"Yes, but while you have been in Rick's presence for the past two months, _we_ all thought you were dead, my dear." He replied. "This time yesterday you were gone and lost to us, now you sit before us. I think we've seen so much _loss_ recently that none of us really know what to do when we _gain_ anymore. So I guess that's _our _excuse for the tension, even if it is poor." I narrowed my eyes slightly at his blunt honesty and waited for him to continue. "But I can imagine that being reunited with us all again like this has been hard for the three of you." I swallowed hard, keeping my eyes focused on the old farmer, despite the focused attention on us right now. "While we're talking about this actually, it would be good to inform you of some stuff." A pause. "We've had a lot of trouble recently too, unrelated to the prison and yourselves, that has no doubt altered our perceptions and emotions slightly at the current time."

"Trouble?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Another group nearby." Glenn informed me. My stomach sank immediately as I thought of Randall. "Maggie and I got caught up in a bit of trouble on a supply run just recently." The woman beside him nodded in confirmation.

"We were just out on a run to the pharmacy, just to see if we could gather even the smallest thing, y'know?" She told me. "A group of about a dozen guys attacked us, opened fire on our car as we made to leave. We got out of there pretty quickly, luckily with no injuries." The couple met eyed each other briefly.

"We've been on edge since that day." Herschel continued. "While it doesn't excuse our actions, I hope it's enlightened you some more on our attitudes right now." I shrugged.

"I wasn't exactly expecting hugs and kisses, to be honest." I admitted. Herschel smiled sadly before nodding once. "Things are going to take time to heal, I guess."

"Does that apply for you 'nd Officer Friendly too, darlin'?" Merle piped in suddenly. I turned to the older Dixon and eyeing his surprisingly smirk-free expression. I shrugged once more. "What's actually happened then? Seems like ya have well 'nd truly pissed the mighty sheriff off. What's ya secret?" Merle smirked to finish, though I stared blankly back, unsure on how they'd react if I told them of the truth behind the friction.

"I trained Carl to kill walkers without a gun." I told them all finally, hating all the secrets that were building between them. It seemed better to let it all out now. I met Daryl's gaze briefly, the hunter already hearing this story the night before. Daryl eyed me carefully before looking away. At least the darkness wasn't there anymore_. _Though the sadness within me still was.

"Doesn't seem so bad." Michonne muttered, her eyes devouring into me. I chuckled bitterly.

"I trained him when Rick was unconscious, when he was recovering. _Without_ his permission." I continued.

"Rick wanted Carl to learn how to look after himself though." Glenn added with a frown. "Surely he would have been happy with this?"

"And I let him go out _alone._" I concluded quickly. For a moment there was silence and I swallowed hard. "Carl and I took it in turns to go out on supply runs when Rick was recovering and I let Carl go alone." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I willingly put him in danger and when Rick found out, he was mad." Eyeing those around the table, I frowned. "That's it."

"You never meant to hurt Carl though, did you?" Herschel began slowly. I sent a look that questioned why he would even suggest such a thing. "Preciously! Surely Rick can see that?" I chuckled bitterly.

"He's just lost his wife and baby." I stated, eyeing the man. "_I, _in his eyes, almost took away his son too. _That _is why our relationship is tense right now." I dropped my gaze to my food before sighing. "But like I said, time will heal things." Taking a mouthful of food, I hoped the matter would drop.

"Let's hope so too." Herschel agree soundly. I wondered briefly if he wasn't just talking about Rick and I. My gaze swept to the other end of the table, though I didn't meet Daryl's gaze again. His head remained bowed and his eyes downcast. Supressing another sigh, I turned back to my food, wondering to myself how on earth I could make things right again.

"And what about Carl?" Maggie asked, bravely. I raised my eyes to her, noting how nervous she appeared to be by asking the question. "Why does he seems so mad at Rick?" I studied her silently, going through all my talks with Carl in the last two months, thinking over the boy's anger carefully. He was just one big ball of emotions, bottled up and ready to blow; I had analysed him as a_ "ticking time bomb", _almost.

"Carl blames Rick for what happened to Lori and Judith." I replied finally, my throat constricting slightly. After that confession, the table fell deathly silent. I couldn't bring myself to expand further, leaving the air tense at my answer. Before anyone could question this, however, the door to the other room opened again. Rick appeared, Carl lingering in the doorway. Neither of their expressions gave much away.

"Herschel, I apologise on each of our behalves about causing the mayhem outside with the walkers." Rick began, firm and strong. The old farmer frowned slightly, shaking his head.

"Rick, it is quite alright, we-"

"We want to make it up to you." Rick quickly cut him off, his jaw firm. His eyes were blazing furiously and Rick appeared conflicted somehow. After a moments hesitation, Rick glanced over his shoulder at his son in the doorway. "_Carl _would like to make it up to you." My eyes widened at this. Was Rick allowing Carl to prove himself?

"Rick?" Herschel began, hesitantly. "Are you sure?" Rick paused, meeting my gaze. His eyes narrowed slightly, anger still lingering, before he nodded.

"I want to prove myself." Carl piped up quickly. "I want to prove that I can look after myself and show how much Ruby has taught me." Rick's eyes never left mine.

"I want _you _to go with him." The man spoke up, his voice holding strong. "I want you to help him. If that's alright?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Rick didn't say anything in response to my confusion, merely stared back with blazing eyes. I swallowed hard before nodding. With Rick's and my relationship balancing on thin ice, I could only imagine that in the act of aiding Carl prove himself, this was also my chance to help fix things between the leader and I. And Rick was wanting me to do so. By looking after Carl, I was apparently proving myself in Rick's eyes. Maybe because it was me who trained Carl too, helping him now seemed logical. A slight flicker of hope flushed in me, though my stomach plummeted at the thought of putting Carl and myself in danger just to do so.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Rick?" Herschel asked, his tone uncertain. Rick nodded slowly.

"Ruby and Carl will take care of all the remaining walkers outside by themselves." The man began. "Though I ask that everyone remain on standby incase they needed assistance?" Basically, Carl and I were to have an audience_. _I tensed slightly, turning to Carl who was smiling encouragingly at me.

After the previous conversation around the table, before Rick and Carl had returned, I guessed the request was something worth considering for the others. Herschel met the gazes of Glenn, the others also glancing around between themselves. Eyes all returned back to Herschel in the end, the man apparently taking over the role of leader for the group in Rick's absence - though would no doubt continue leading even in Rick's presence while Rick appeared reluctant to step back up to the post. The old farmer looked wary as he mulled over the request, his eyes passing over the three of us in deep thought. Finally though Herschel sighed.

"We will help provide Ruby and Carl cover if they need it." He replied slowly. Rick nodded his thanks at the man, though he still didn't seem happy with the situation. Carl remained overjoyed, the grin practically splitting across his cheeks. I remained conflicted, unsure on _how _I should feel about it all.

"C'mon Ruby, we better go get ready." Carl gushed, his tone so enthusiastic. Swallowing hard, I attempted to smile at the boy before getting to my feet. As the boy left the room, I trailed after him, ignoring Rick's piercing stare and the others' gazes in the back of me as I did.

Carl has rushed off into Herschel's bedroom to collect his things while I took the route to Michonne's room - now, _my _shared room. My head spun at the possibilities of what was going to happen next. Rick had actually agreed with letting Carl prove himself. A major step in the right direction, surely? And he had also offered me the possibility of rebuilding our friendship too. While a part of me overjoyed at Rick actually _wanting _to make things right between us, I still couldn't ignore the fact that Carl and I would be walking straight into danger soon just to do so. The pressure of keeping Carl alive overwhelmed me and I swallowed back the lump in my throat as I collected my weapons and left the room.

As I headed towards the stairs, I heard the sound of a door opening down the corridor and I paused.

"Ruby?" A timid voice murmured down the empty hall. Spinning on my heels, I couldn't help but smile as I saw Sophia's head peeking around the corner. Her expression stopped me from running to her though.

She was scared, of course she was_. _While it hurt to know, I knew that I had to accept that. Just like everyone else, she had believed that I was dead this whole time. Now I had returned and I knew that this would only confuse the girl further, torment her even. She had lost both her parents and I too had abandoned her. I felt a sickness wash over me as I realised that despite my best intentions, I had _never _been able to properly take care of her as Carol has wanted me to. She was alive though_, _a voice in my head spoke up. _That's down to you._ I supressed a bitter smile as I imagined the voice as Daryl's. Yes, Sophia was still alive though I had continued to break my promise to her; I would never leave her. And I couldn't just ignore that.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, gently. The girl studied me for a second before nodding.

"Where are you going?" Sophia asked, quietly, her eyes trained on the weapons in my arms. I swallowed once before smiling thinly at her.

"Carl and I are going to take care of the walkers outside." I told her. "So they don't hurt anyone." Sophia didn't speak and I took her silence as an opportunity to study the girl. She looked healthy and groomed, I noted. She must have borrowed either Maggie's or Beth's clothes as they hung off her tiny frame. Her hair was tied back in a high pony tail and her skin looked clean. _They'd taken care of her. _The thought comforted me and I smiled at the girl again. "I'm so glad you're alright. I've missed you, Sophia." My words made Sophia's eyes widen though the girl didn't respond for a moment. She stared at me and I couldn't help but feel saddened by the fact she appeared nervous.

"I've missed you too." Her words were so quiet, that I only barely picked them up. When I did, I couldn't help but beam at her. Sophia didn't smile back, but her words had warmed me. "I'm going back into my room now." I nodded quickly.

"Okay." I breathed. "I'll see you later, yeah?" Sophia nodded in reply before retreating back into her room, shutting the door gently behind her. For a moment, I stared down the empty corridor with almost a sense of longing. I was tempted to go and knock on the door, but I thought better of it. Sophia wasn't prepared for that. She was taking baby steps and I had to be prepared for her trust to grow back. Smiling though, I couldn't help but revel in her words. _Things were healing. _

I found Carl in the living room, sat crossed legged on the floor with his weapons out before him. The rest of the group were either sat on chairs or leaning against walls. I found Rick's gaze first, noting how straight he was sat in the armchair, his eyes watching me almost like a hawk. Swallowing hard, I sat myself down in front of Carl, trying my best to ignore the others around me.

"I think they could probably go out the front door." Glenn spoke up, returning to a conversation that he and Rick were having before I had walked in. "There isn't any on the porch anymore."

"How much ammo do you have, Ruby?" Carl piped up, eyeing me solely. "I have this much." He showed me all the ammo he had for his gun and I eyed the machete, knife and slingshot that he had sat before me. With a sigh, I passed my sniper rifle to Rick.

"I won't need that." I muttered and the man nodded. The automatic I had would be pretty useless as I gathered that we didn't want to attract too much attention to surrounding walkers _or _people. That would rule all the guns that Carl and I had too. "You won't be needing your gun." I told the boy. If we were to prove to Rick that the boy could take care of himself, Carl needed to show him that he could fight _without_ a gun. "Keep it on you, but don't use it unless you _need _to. Got it?" Carl nodded with understanding. I handed my automatic to Rick absently before studying the weapons we had left. "I'll aim for the knees. Get them low enough for you to take them out." Carl nodded, eyes eager. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I'll go first, you keep behind me. Once we've taken out a bulk of them and their not too overwhelming then I'll let you try take them down without my help, got it?" Another nod. "I'll be on standby every time, just incase." Carl took the slingshot and handed it to me.

"You can take the walker's knees out with this." He explain. I smiled bitterly and Carl handed me a small pouch. "Martinez gave me some ammo too for it back in Woodbury. He said it could come in handy." Opening it slightly, I eyed the collection of rocks and wood inside the pouch, I nodded.

"He's right about that." I sighed. "We already know that their bones aren't so strong at the moment with the cold, so these will be just right."

"You guys sound like you've done this before." Michonne muttered from her position in the corner. I paused only to meet Carl's gaze meaningfully and the pair of us ignored the woman's input. Swallowing hard, I gathered up my hair and tied it in a pony tail, so it was away from my eyes. Carl got to his feet, making a point to tie his shoe laces firmly, before gathering up all his weapons.

"We will be on standby at all times." Rick informed me as I got to my feet. He had rose too, taking Carl's gun from him to do a quick once over on its ammo and working order. When he appeared satisfied, he handed the weapon back to his son.

"Just incase things get too much." Herschel continued. I nodded vaguely, watching as Carl bounced away to ready himself by the door. I met Rick's gaze before sighing weakly.

"I won't let you down." I muttered, eyeing him firmly. Rick stared back, not responding for a long moment, his jaw set straight. After a pause, he reached forward, grasping my shoulder and giving it a brief squeeze. He said nothing more as his hand dropped away and followed after his son to provide some 'words of advice' no doubt. The room they had left remained silent for a moment and I quickly checked over my own weapons one last time, doing my best to ignore the others in the room.

"Are you sure you're alright with doing this, my dear?" Herschel asked, calmly. I hesitated before raising my eyes to the older man. Plastering on a fake smile, I nodded.

"I've got to be." I replied, though it only made Herschel frown harder. Sweeping my eyes across everyone in the room, I paused on Daryl who stood leaning against the far wall. I was surprised when he didn't avert his gaze immediately and instead held it for a brief moment.

A thousand thoughts buzzed through my mind then, all ones that I wanted to express to _him. _I wanted, _needed, _to make him see the mistake that I had made the night before. I needed Daryl to understand that I wasn't afraid of him, not like I was of _him - _the Governor. I couldn't quite work out what emotions Daryl was feeling as his eyes displayed nothing. He remained passive as he stared back and I wasn't sure if I preferred that over the anger. Saying and doing nothing, I was the first to break away from the stare as I turned and trailed out of the room after Rick and Carl.

Holding the slingshot in hand, I felt slightly childish at the notion. Eyeing the item, I couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive. Deciding to give it a try though, I had taken out one of the larger looking stones from Carl's pouch of ammo and had positioned it ready. Considering what I knew about the walkers' in the winter, the cold weather had made their bones brittle and fragile. Eyeing the large rock, it seemed logical that with the right amount of force, this could break through a kneecap and bring it successfully down from its height. Swallowing hard, I felt mildly sick at the brutality but ignored it quickly.

Glenn and Maggie had unbolted the door and everyone had positioned themselves ready to leave when the time came. The group would all go first, Carl and I would then follow. Once the signal had been given, the group one by one left the house and prepared themselves on the porch. Rick was the last to leave, eyeing the pair of us firmly. Carl flinched slightly as Rick pulled him into a hug, but the boy didn't push away from his grasp. Rick met my gaze to nod once and then the man was gone.

"He doesn't have much faith in us." Carl muttered when his father had left. I glanced down at him before sighing.

"He's just being prepared." I replied, quietly. Counting to ten in my head, I sighed once more. "C'mon; we're up."

The walkers outside hadn't taken much attention as everyone gathered on the porch. They were sparse across the front of the farmhouse, stumbling through the snow aimlessly, some just standing stationary. There appeared maybe about two dozen of them left, maybe slightly less. Bodies of the ones that had been killed the day before lay scattered still on the ground, staining the snow with their horrid inners and blood. The sight we had walked out into sure was sickening.

After a hesitation, I took the first few steps down off the porch. There was a pause before I heard Carl follow. I made my way towards the closest of the lot; a male that looked fairly decomposed, probably dead a while. It raised its head as I approached, its eyes eyeing my hungrily before it began to reach out towards me, weakly. I slowed my step and glanced over my shoulder to make sure Carl was still there. He shadowed me, his eyes fixed on the walker. Behind him, the group stood ready with their various guns and weapons. _All eyes on us. _Swallowing hard once more, I turned back to the walker and raised the slingshot, aiming for the kneecap.

I was fairly surprised when I hit my mark and the sound of a hard crunch followed. Struggling to balance now, the walker swayed slightly before it tripped, the snow only increasing the struggle. I raised an eyebrow, glancing at the slingshot, impressed that it _actually worked. _Carl wasted no time before reacting. Raising the machete that had been given to him, he brought it down on the walker's head, grunting as he did. The skull cracked and the movement of the walker ceased. Effortlessly, Carl tugged hard on his blade and retracted it in one go. Glancing over his shoulder at me, Carl beamed proudly. I couldn't help but smile back, impressed at his efforts.

"One down." The boy grinned.

We repeated the ritual of my breaking the kneecaps and Carl delivering the final blow a few more times, each one the same as the last. Carl continued to make no mistakes and I knew that he was getting cockier and cockier. I wasn't sure if this was exactly a _good _thing but I knew better than to stop and question anything in the moment. I ignored the audience we had, pushing the feel of their gazes to the back of my mind. There was _one _particular gaze that stood out from the rest. _Rick's. _I knew he'd be assessing everything we did, judging what _I _did. I hoped whatever we were doing was gaining his approval, a step in the right direction to repair. Though I could only hope right now.

The walkers around us had begun to notice our presence, though I wasn't overly worried. The snow slowed them down so that gave me time to think and consider each step. I tended to ignore a group of them, that were gathered together quite closely, opting to deal with them once we'd picked off the stragglers. Carl followed everywhere I went, moving appropriately and never missing a beat. _I _was impressed with the boy and I prayed that Rick would feel the same. The boy seemed determined to prove himself to everyone, it was evident on his face. The burrowed eyebrows, the pursed lips; all he wanted to do was show he could handle himself fine. All he wanted was the approval from his father, _the trust. _

Sensing that it was time to let Carl go alone, I paused in my approach to the next walker. Carl stopped beside me, no doubt waiting for me to slingshot the kneecap so he could finish it off. Hesitating briefly, I took the pouch of slingshot ammo from my jacket pocket and held it out to Carl. The boy eyed it with wide eyes before taking it quickly. He accepted the slingshot too and I couldn't help but note the hesitation and nervousness in the boy's face. Taking a step back, I manoeuvred around the walker, keeping my eye on the rest of them and keeping Carl in sight. Taking out my gun, I raised it to the walker's head, ready to take the shot if necessary. My machete was gripped in my free hand, also ready just incase. Taking in my stance, Carl must have realised that the rest would be _his._

"You got this, Carl." I murmured, hoping to rid some of the sudden nerves that had taken over the boy.

Carl paused before making a move. He stared up at the walker before him with a calculated expression. He had shoved the pouch of slingshot ammo into his pocket and had his machete shoved readily into his belt. The slingshot was loaded and slowly, Carl raised it up. The walker had long noticed Carl's presence, missing mine completely, and had attempted to stumble towards the boy. Carl remained unphased by its movements, eyeing me nervously, to which I returned a comforting nod. After a deep breath, Carl fired.

The rock that he fired hit the walker's shin but did enough damage for it to hunch forward. Without waiting for it to either straighten up or fall down altogether, Carl quickly brandished his machete and rushed forward. Sinking the weapon into the skull like he'd done countless times before, Carl ended the walker in one blow. Without looking to me, to see my reaction or provide a grin of pride, Carl yanked the blade out the skull, complete with blood and brain mush, and started towards the next walker.

Now, I remained Carl's shadow. Keeping a steady distance back as the boy took down each individual walker, ready with my aim incase he needed it. I noted vaguely that Carl too avoided the larger cluster of walkers, taking to going for the singled out ones. I gathered he was saving the group for last, though as we continued moving, I wondered how the boy would attempt to tackle the group.

In all our training, Carl had rarely been up against more than two walkers at once and even then the pair of walkers were a larger distance away from each other than the group before us appeared to be. When the final single walker dropped, Carl hesitated before turning his attention to the group. There were seven in total and they were all stumbling clumsily in our direction. Nervously, I watched as Carl fumbled in his pocket, reaching into the slingshot ammo no doubt. He pulled out a rock with shaking hands and readied it in the weapon. He didn't move forward though, his eyes wide with fear as he stared at the large group. He was freezing up, I noted. Swallowing hard, I quickly took action.

I pocketed my gun, taking only my machete in hand. Stepping forward, I proceeded towards the group, eyeing the one at the front of the procession; a young female. Gripping my machete tightly, I swung it heavily towards her head, taking the final blow. I yanked it out her skull in a fluid motion, allowing her body to drop still. The walkers behind her stumbled over her body and I took the opportunity to back up slightly and turn towards Carl.

"You've got to keep alert at all times." I called to him, making a point of glancing back towards the oncoming group. "Do _not _let yourself get surrounded, do _not _let yourself get backed up into a corner. You've got to aim to taking them out in _one _swing, remember? Try not to waste too much time trying to yank your blade back out the skull. If it's stuck, then move onto your knife." Carl remained staring with wide eyes and I backed up slightly as the group got closer. "You're smaller than them, but you can still reach their heads if you swing high. Keeping moving at all times." I paused, meeting his gaze firmly. "Just keep your cool, try not to panic if you come across a group. If you panic, the most likely chance you'll have of getting surrounded or cornered. Got it?" He didn't respond. "Carl?"

I vaguely noted the hungry snarl and I quickly averted my attention to the very present danger. Without hesitating, I took a swing towards the one that attempted to grab my arm. Its body fell to its knees and I cursed quickly when I realised that the machete was actually stuck a little further into the skull than I intended. Realising I had no extra knife and only my gun, I paused for a moment, eyeing the oncoming walkers.

The next closest, however, suddenly collapsed to its knees and there was a rush of footsteps in the snow as Carl ran forward to make the final kill. I took the opportunity then to yank my machete out the walker's skull, propping my foot on the back of its neck for extra leverage. I moved my attention to Carl then and readied my gun once more.

Carl loaded up his slingshot in a quick motion and turned to the forth walker. Instead of aiming for its kneecaps like I assumed he would, he aimed higher and I realised then he was going for the head. Without hesitation, Carl let the rock fly and it flew with such a force that I was completely taken by surprised when the rock struck the forth walker hard in the desired target. It shuddered for a moment before falling to the floor, still. I stared at it with such shock. Carl had actually managed to kill a walker with merely a _slingshot _and a _rock. _

I realised that Carl hadn't stopped to revel in this kill, taking in my advice. Instead he had pulled out another rock and had aimed for the fifth walker. I took a step back, watching as Carl took aim again at the walker's head. He let it fly, but this time it wasn't as successful as the last. It knocked the walker back but didn't take it out completely. Carl didn't waste any time booing over this though, instead taking out his machete. I eyed it hesitantly as he pocketed his slingshot. With the fifth walker pushed back slightly, the sixth had moved forward and was almost upon Carl. In terror, I had raised my gun readily to its head, ready to strike. The boy acted quickly though.

Swinging the machete high, just like I advised, Carl aimed for the sixth's head. It struck its mark, not quite imbedding into the skull but still taking a fatal blow. The sixth dropped and I noted Carl's brief surprise at his success. In this act, the fifth walker had regained itself and stumbled towards Carl, who now had his back turned. Ready to alert the boy, I turned my aim towards the fifth walker, though Carl was on hand.

Turning to face the walker, he swung his machete as he did. I gathered he was guessing where the walker's head must have been but he hit his mark. This time, the machete did imbed itself into its skull, but the walker dropped from the impact. I eyed the seventh, and final, walker as Carl stumbled a little as the sixth fell with his machete still in it. Lowering my gun slightly, I had faith in the boy's ability. He sure had made me proud_. _Carl tugged once on the machete, realising that it was stuck in the skull before leaving it completely and, which I couldn't help but smile as he obliged to my advice, took out his knife.

Facing the final walker, Carl paused to glance over his shoulder at me. I sent him an encouraging smile and stepped back, allowing Carl the space. Carl grinned back.

"You think I could throw the knife at its head?" Carl called back to me, an air of arrogance in his tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Lets not get too cocky now." I replied, raising an eyebrow when Carl sniggered in a very Merle-like fashion. After a moments hesitation, I heard Carl take a deep breath. Quickly, Carl rushed forward and I couldn't help but smile at the sense of déjà vu as Carl kicked the final walker hard in the shin, successfully breaking the brittle bones and bringing it to its knees, and forcing his knife down hard into the back of its head.

In all his theatrics, I half expected Carl to bow after the final kill. Instead, he pulled out his knife and wiped it clean on his leg before shoving it back into his belt. He proceeded then towards the fifth walker which still had his machete sticking out of it and yanked that out too, using his feet, as I had done, to aid him. It was then when Carl turned to face me, a happy grin on his face.

"Did I do good?" He asked, brightly. I smiled back and gripped the boy's shoulders, pulling him into a hug and ruffling his hair as I did. "Hey!" He protested, hugging me back regardless.

"An extra piece of advice though." I quickly added, letting Carl go. "Always be on your guard. Even if you think they're all dead, _be cautious._" Almost instantly, Carl looked towards the ground and the bodies of the dead around us. Nodding firmly, he led the way back to the house, his gaze sweeping cautiously amongst the bodies in a way that made me smile.

As we approached the farmhouse once more, that was when I finally acknowledged our audience. Glancing up at the house, I couldn't help but note the flutter of curtains in one of the higher windows and I wasn't sure how I felt about the fact that a certain little girl had been watching. Brushing that aside for a moment, I turned my focus back down to those on the porch, noting as Rick parted from the main group and began his march towards us. Carl halted in his step and I couldn't help but see the almost nervous expression on his face as his father approached. Swallowing hard, I stepped next to Carl, awaiting whatever reaction we would get from the sheriff.

Rick stopped before us, his eyes moving between the pair of us quickly. I hesitated before speaking, slightly worried about how he'd take it all. Carl remained immobile and unable to speak as he merely stared up at his father.

"Rick?" I tried, finally finding my voice. Rick nodded slowly before focusing on Carl.

"Well done, Carl." He breathed, his voice quiet. In only three words, Rick managed to bring the grin back onto Carl's face. I couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief. _Thank God. _

"Did I do good, Dad?" Carl asked, eagerly, repeating his phrase from earlier. Rick paused before replying, a slight smile on his face.

"You did good, son." Rick nodded once more, reaching forward to pull Carl in for a hug. While Carl didn't appear overly enthusiastic about the contact, he didn't push his father away.

"I'm gonna go see if Sophia will talk to me." Carl suddenly came out with after Rick released him. "See how she's doing."

I smiled faintly when Carl met my gaze and Rick patted his son one more time on the shoulder before letting him run back up towards the house. I paused before following after him, noting how Rick hadn't made a move to leave either. He stared off across the grounds around us, eyes lingering on the bodies. I vaguely noted that the group still remained on the porch, probably waiting to clear up the bodies but giving Rick and myself to space. Unsure of what to say, I waited for Rick to speak.

"He called me 'Dad'." Rick said finally, still not meeting my gaze. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Rick's eyes slowly found mine.

"Carl just called me 'Dad'." He repeated, though I stared back at him in confusion. "He hasn't called me that since Lori and Judith died." At his words, I couldn't help but blanch a little, though I quickly realised that he was right. "I don't like what you did." Rick continued. "I don't like how you didn't ask me before putting my son in danger, but I know that you only ever had good intentions when doing it." I shifted a little, not sure what to say really. Rick gestured vaguely to the bodies around us. "You've trained him well and I have to thank you for that." Meeting my gaze once more, he sighed. "You took care of us both when we needed it and I _thank you _for that too." Mildly embarrassed, I shrugged.

"You don't have to thank me, Rick." I breathed. Rick smiled slightly.

"I do." He nodded, before bowing his head. After a pause he continued. "And I have to apologise too. For the way I've treated you these past weeks. I've been harsh and cruel and _I am sorry_." The sincerity behind his words made me start a little though I couldn't deny how happy I was to hear them. Smiling fully at Rick, I nodded.

"It's alright." I replied, quietly.

With a smile of his own, Rick reached forward and did something that took me completely by surprise. _He hugged me. _Overwhelmed by the contact, I did nothing but stand there for a moment, but then my body kicked me back into overdrive. Hugging him back, I couldn't ignore the aching feeling of happiness within me as I realised that this was the start of the mending between Rick and I. _Rick had forgiven me. _Thinking about all the bitterness that was between us before, I almost felt like crying, but this move of contact between us signified the start of things getting better.

After pulling away, Rick squeezed my shoulder once more before gesturing back in the direction of the farmhouse. Following him obediently, I felt a little lost for a moment with all that had happened. Approaching the farmhouse, the others began to vacate the porch and I heard Glenn quickly calling orders to everyone for the task of cleaning up the bodies. Herschel remained standing on the porch, eyeing us as we stepped up.

"You can have a break from cleaning the bodies, Ruby, don't worry." Herschel told me, smiling. "You've done your bit." I nodded faintly. "You up for it, Rick?" The sheriff shrugged, a considerable brighter expression on his face now.

"I'll do anything to pull my weight." The man nodded. Turning to go, he sent me one last smile before heading towards Glenn to ask for his orders. I watched him go, glad how things had turned out between us.

Before turning back to Herschel, I met Daryl's gaze across the yard. He stared back at me with an expression I couldn't quite place, a frown firmly etched on his face. Thinking over what had happened the night before between us, I wasn't sure what on earth to do regarding him. I knew that trying to talk to Daryl would only prove useless, he would close himself up before I could even get the first word out. Yet I _needed _to talk to him, I _needed _him to see the misunderstanding. Daryl's gaze lingered a little longer before he turned away, going about his business with the frown still on his face. Rick approached him then, no doubt coming to help. When the hunter looked up the sheriff however, I couldn't help but see the anger flare slightly in the former's face, even from the distance away. It was gone quickly though, plastered over before Rick could notice, and the pair conversed before going about their task.

"Give him time." Herschel spoke softly and I turned to him. He smiled sadly. "Daryl just needs time to get used to the situation." I eyed the man carefully, wondering how much he actually knew. I could imagine that Michonne had told the group about the state she had found me in the night before, it didn't take a genius to work things out if they knew Daryl had come to see me. I nodded slowly, choosing not to answer him verbally. Herschel must have seen my confliction over the matter and he smiled once more. "Come inside, dear. We'll get you something to eat." I wasn't hungry, but I followed him anyway.

Herschel busied about the kitchen, ushering me away when I attempted to help him. He had told me to sit myself down and take a break after all I had done that day. Not feeling up for an argument, I observed the older man's movements from the kitchen table. The floor boards creaked above us and I wondered briefly how Carl and Sophia were getting on.

The silence that Herschel provided gave me room to think about other things that had been discussed that morning with the group. I quickly remembered the mentioning of the attack on Maggie and Glenn and my thoughts quickly shifted to that of Randall. Swallowing hard, not wanting to think about _that _situation for too long, I cleared my throat after a pause.

"This group you mentioned." I began, hesitantly. Herschel placed a plate of food and a mug of drink before me, then took a seat opposite me. His movements were strained, reminding me of Rick. I couldn't forget that the old farmer had been shot too. "Have you not considered the fact that they still might be nearby?" Herschel nodded thoughtfully.

"Until you three came back, it was all that was ever on our minds." He replied. "After all that has happened to us, I guess none of us will ever trust so easily again. Those men that attacked Maggie and Glenn are not nice people and we live in fear that they will find us."

"We found one of them." I told him, suddenly. Herschel eyed me with a frown. "On the road, we found one from that group."

"What happened?" He asked, slowly.

"We were looking for you guys and Rick and Carl came across him in the forest, said he was watching them." I began, carefully. "Rick questioned him and he told us about his group, about the attack on Glenn and Maggie." I paused, chewing my lip slightly. "That's how we knew how to find you. They told us about the pharmacy and we figured you'd be here." Herschel didn't reply for a long time, considering what I had told him. I sipped at my drink as he thought this over.

"And," Herschel began. "What did you do after he told you this? What did you do with _him?_" I didn't answer, merely stared back at the man. I didn't know how to tell him. Herschel studied me for a moment before nodding slowly. "Did you kill him?" His question was blunt and I was shocked for a moment.

"Yes." I breathed, avoiding his gaze quickly. The room was silent for a moment and I stared down at the plate before me, unsure how Herschel would take the response. Venturing a peek at the man, I was surprised to see no disgust or anger on his face. Instead he seemed sad.

"It's a cruel twist in God's plan when we are forced to kill the living." He began, his tone tired. "But in times like this, it's what has to be done to take care of those you love." I found myself assured by Herschel's words and smiled weakly at the man. "I won't tell the others." Herschel's replying smile was as sad as his expression.

"Thank you." I nodded, grateful. Another thought struck me however. "They could find us here; that group."

"I know." He sighed.

"We can't afford for a repeat of what happened before." I muttered, desperately. "We _need _to leave." Herschel didn't reply, merely stared back at me with the same sad expression.

"And where would we go?" Herschel countered. I hesitated on his question. "Think about it, Ruby. We have no heading to aim for. It's not safe for us out there, so why risk it on the road?"

"Because it's dangerous _here_ too." I quickly rushed. "They will be looking for us and they'll find us soon. We don't know how dangerous this group could be either, they could be _worse _than the Governor's." I dreaded to think about that possibility.

"We don't know how to survive on the road, Ruby."

"Michonne and Merle do. _I do_." I countered, though Herschel shook his head once.

"The group is too big to take care of out there." I shook my head slowly.

"We both know that staying here is suicidal." I muttered. "We need to leave this entire area. We need to leave _this _farm and put as much distance as we can between the prison and Woodbury."

"And go _where?_" He repeated, firmly. I stuttered over my reply, before shaking my head solemly.

"Anywhere but here." Herschel didn't reply for a moment, though he seemed to think over my comment. I took his silence as my chance to continue. "There has to be other places that are safe, more sanctuaries besides the prison."

"I'm partial to the idea of calling the prison a 'sanctuary'." Herschel pointed out, grimly. I chuckled bitterly.

"It was the best we've ever had and you know it." I countered with a sigh. Herschel couldn't disagree. After a long moment of silence, Herschel spoke up again.

"I think this is something that would need to be discussed as a _group._" He replied finally. "We come to a decision _together._" I nodded slowly. I wouldn't have expected anything else. Suddenly, another random thought occurred to me.

"Who will take charge now?" I asked, quietly. Herschel raised an eyebrow. "It's just, I don't think Rick believes himself capable of the job anymore. And I wonder if others agree."

"Do you believe we need a leader?"

"I believe that we need some sort of figure to become our 'beacon of light', so to speak." Herschel smiled a little.

"And do you believe Rick is still our 'beacon of light'." I couldn't help but nod immediately.

"No offence to everyone else in the group, but I find myself unable to really look up to anyone as much as I look up to Rick." A pause. "Except you." Herschel smiled warmly.

"That's much appreciated, dear." He nodded. "Though I will agree that Rick doesn't seem willing to step back into the role so readily, after I spoke with him last night." Herschel paused for a moment. "I think all the responsibility, all the blood that has been shed, has become much too overwhelming. He blames himself for too much and he told me just last night that he doesn't want anyone else to die by his decisions. He blames himself for the deaths of _everyone _we have lost."

"He said that?" Herschel nodded sadly.

"I am unsure also whether Rick's current mental state renders him _fit _to continue on as leader." Herschel eyed me in such a way that unnerved me. Like he knew about Rick's visions and delusions. Swallowing hard, I knew that was impossible. Unless Rick had told him? "Though I find myself agreeing with your earlier comment about the 'beacon of light' he provides; _the hope_." Herschel paused to lean back in his chair. "In my opinion, Rick should remain as leader." Another pause. "But he doesn't have to do it alone." I raised an eyebrow.

"What to you mean?" I asked, curiously.

"What about a council?" Herschel suggested. "Another two or so people perhaps alongside Rick. To aid him in his decisions, to keep things going when he is unable, to provide support and critic when he needs it." Herschel smiled weakly. "To be strong, when he is not." I thought this idea over.

"A council." I repeated, pondering. "That's not a bad idea. Who would be on this council?" Herschel shrugged.

"I have my own opinions, as do you, no doubt. Though I think it would be a decision made best as a group." I nodded in agreement. "Soon, when we're all together, I will bring the matter up. I will suggest the idea of a council and bring up the danger of our current predicament. Everyone can have their say."

The bodies of the walkers were all burnt down in the bottom of the farm grounds. The snow still remained littered with their blood and I eyed the stains from the porch. The sight reminded me all too strongly of _that _day and suddenly my mind became lost to the roar of noise. Gun shots, screams, walkers groans, a baby's cry. It blared loudly, so loud that I couldn't hear myself think. I could only stare of the horrid stains, my thoughts on all that happened that fateful day. The memories were all so raw, so thick in my mind. The sound of a baby - _Judith - _crying out grew louder and louder until it dulled out all the rest. Until I could hear nothing but her. Then, an echoing gunshot.

_"Rick!"_

Then nothing. The baby's cries echoed away, the images of Lori's and Judith's bodies shuddering as the bullet split through them suddenly fresh in my memories. The thud as the bodies hit the floor. The over-whelming guilt I felt, the failure I was to them. The sight of the pair of them when I turned Lori over. _The Governor cackling-_

"Ruby?"

I drew my eyes away from the stains and towards the source of the voice. Michonne was eyeing me in a curious way and I half expected her to just walk away when I didn't say anything. She was already halfway inside the farmhouse door and could easily make a quick getaway. Instead though, she closed the door slowly and I averted my attention away quickly, avoiding the stains in the snow as best as I could. Her slow footsteps on the porch approached me before I saw her lean against the wooden railings beside me.

For a long moment, nothing was said between us. The silence wasn't something new, but it was most certainly different. It wasn't as _comfortable._

"I knew you'd come back." Michonne finally said, suddenly. I didn't meet her gaze, though I knew her eyes were boring into the side of my head.

"I thought you all considered us dead?" I asked, my throat thick.

"Did you believe that _I _was dead when we were separated before?" She countered. "When it was just you, me and Merle?" I immediately shook my head. "No. You didn't give up on me and I didn't give up on you this time."

"Even after you buried me?" I couldn't help but ask, my eyes lingering on the wooden crosses in the snow. I felt a sickness within me at the thought that one of the crosses were meant for me.

"I didn't bury you." Michonne replied, simply. This made me finally meet her gaze. She shrugged. "I never attended any of your funerals." I was shocked by this bit of information and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "By burying you, that meant I'd given up on the idea of you being alive. I couldn't stand there and listen as everyone said things in your name; it seemed wrong." Michonne sighed, turning to look out. "And I was right; you came back." I nodded slowly, turning to look back out across the grounds myself. Something about Michonne's words had comforted me. "You came back to us," She continued. "And yet somehow not quite the same." I couldn't help but scoff.

"Is _anyone _the same?" I retorted, turning back to her. She met my gaze evenly with a frown.

"I suppose not." She agreed with a single nod. I studied the woman as she turned away once more. She appeared much the same on the exterior; strong and guarded. Yet surely what had happened those two months ago had left s_ome _effect on even Michonne?

"How are you anyway?" I asked, quietly. Michonne eyed me curiously, rather than replying to me. "After the fall of the prison?" There was a brief moment of something that flittered across Michonne's face, though it was gone before I could properly detect it. Swallowing hard, she shrugged.

"As best as anyone else is." Michonne told me, her voice remaining strong. Pausing, I took the moment to consider my next question.

"Do you-" I hesitated. "Do you want to talk about Tyreese?" I knew that bringing up her dead lover would strike a nerve and there was a flash of pain in her eyes when she met mine briefly, though she quickly averted her gaze to stare at the ground. I noted how her fists gripped the wooden railings tightly and how clenched her jaw was.

"What is there to talk about?" She muttered. "Tyreese is dead. Talking about him won't change anything." Frowning, that wasn't the response I wanted, though it was expected.

"Talking can help you." I returned, though Michonne scoffed, eyeing me with a look of disbelief.

"You going to counsel me, Kid?" I narrowed my eyes slightly at her bitter tone, not responding to her snarky remark. Exhaling deeply, Michonne pushed away from the railing and turned to walk away.

"So that's it then? Instead of talking and facing the situation, you choose to run from it?" I said before she could reach the door. Michonne stopped in her tracks, her body tense. Slowly, Michonne turned to face me, her face cold.

"You think you're an expert in this, do you?" She hissed. I shook my head.

"I'm just trying to help." I returned. Michonne smiled slightly, though it was bitter.

"And what if I don't need your help?" I shrugged.

"It's not that you don't _need _it, Michonne. It's just you don't _want _it." A pause. Michonne studied me through the dark hoods of her eyes and I found myself less intimidated than I expected. Slowly, Michonne approached me again.

"You want to know what the last thing Tyreese said to me before we got caught by the Governor?" She asked, her tone guarded. "He told me that he _loved_ me." I knew the shock registered plainly on my face, though I couldn't help it. The confession sent such an aching to my heart and I was unable to say anything. _Tyreese loved Michonne. _Unlike me, Michonne remained cool, studying my reaction.

"And what did you say?" I couldn't help but ask. Michonne's expression dropped and a sad smile appeared on her face. She shook her head.

"Nothing." She said, simply. "Absolutely nothing." Sniffing loudly, Michonne frowned. "Just ten minutes later he was decapitated right before me and I could do _nothing_ but watch." Feeling tears spring to my eyes at such a painful situation, I shook my head. "Now, take a guess as to why I'm in despair about everything that went on."

"Because you didn't get to say that you loved him back?" I breathed, though another sad smile appeared on Michonne's face. She shook her head once more.

"No." She replied. "I'm in despair because I did _not _love him back." At her confession, I couldn't help but start. "Tyreese died _loving_ me. What we had meant a lot more to him than it did to me and he died with that confession close to his heart." A pause. "He went out of his way to protect me from those men when they caught us and he did that as an act of _love." _Michonne's resolve began to waver. For a moment, I saw the unbreakable woman crumble. "He loved me, Ruby. And now he's dead."

"At least," I began, unsure. "At least he died knowing that he was able to tell you of his true feelings." It wasn't much, but I couldn't find myself able to structure my thoughts.

"Yeah?" Michonne muttered, her eyebrows raised. "Well, his words might as well as gone to deaf ears." She sighed. "I don't want to talk about it, because I just want to _forget._" I shook my head.

"Forgetting would be an insult to Tyreese's memory." I returned. Michonne didn't respond, merely eyed me evenly. Before I could speak or Michonne could reply, Maggie came out the farmhouse door.

"You guys coming in?" She asked. "We're going to sort out some watch duties." I nodded in response and wordlessly, Michonne and I followed her in. The subject was dropped for now.

The matter of watch duty was discussed and a sort of rota was established. Unsure how I had managed to convince everyone, somehow I had gotten myself on the watch after dinner. Thankful of this, it provided me room to think. _To breath. _Too much had gone on that day. Climbing through one of the upstairs windows, I had seated myself down on the roof of the front porch. A blanket had been provided as well as an extra jacket for the cold and my trusted sniper rifle.

I allowed my eyes to study the grounds and the treeline. Occasionally, I would raise my rifle to stare down the scope. No movement could be detected though and I found myself for hours, with nothing but an unmoving scenery and my thoughts. After a while, I heard the sound of the window latch and the window itself being opened. I didn't bother to look to see who it was, but I couldn't help but tense at the possibilities. Every part of me wanted it to be Daryl. I hoped this would be where we'd sort things out, get back on track again. I hoped this was the hunter offering out his hand to my explanations, allowing himself the chance to actually listen to my reasoning. When a deep groan caught my ears, I had to stifle a sigh at the familiarity.

_The wrong brother. _

"How's it goin', sweetheart?" Merle asked, landing himself beside me. I shrugged. "Any movement?"

"Nothing." I replied, handing him the rifle when he offered his hand for it. Merle stared down the scope for a few moments, scanning the treeline in silence. I didn't talk, merely waited for him to finish so he could begin his ramblings. When Merle finally handed me the sniper back, I was surprised when he offered me something else too. "Is that wine?" Merle smirked.

"Old MacDonald has a stash down in his cellar." Merle told me, proudly. I frowned.

"Did you steal it?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

"No!" Merle sniggered, not even offended. "The old man gave it to me, said I could 'ave it for all the hard work I've been doin' around here." I couldn't help but scoff at that. _Merle, hard work? _"Want some?" Eyeing the bottle and the liquid inside, I couldn't help but hesitate before shaking my head. "Your loss, princess." Merle swigged the bottle, gulping down the alcohol loudly. "A little sophisticated for my taste, but still good."

"Sophisticated huh? Surprised you know what that word means." I muttered. Merle sniggered.

"Just cos I used it in a sentence, doesn't mean I know what it means, darlin'!" Merle replied and I smiled slightly. He certainly hadn't changed. "Ya haven't lost your sense of humour, I see." I eyed the man before shrugging. "Though somehow ya don't seem like the same ol' Ruby." _This was becoming a common theme. _

"And why's that?" I asked with a sigh. Merle shrugged.

"Something different about ya." He told me. "Not to mention all that shit between ya 'nd Officer Friendly. Never seen him look at anyone the way he looked at ya this mornin', apart from maybe myself. The man seemed so damn angry." I swallowed back the painfulness from Merle's words, the idea that they had struck so close to home.

"Things will change between us." I said, quietly. "We're working things out." Merle nodded slowly, humming lowly.

"Yeah, the way ya were huggin' him kinda told us that." I eyed Merle through a narrowed gaze.

"The _way_ I was hugging him?" I repeated. Merle only smirked.

"How are things with baby brother?" _He just had to ask. _"Not so good, I'm bettin'."

"Why ask the question, when you already know the answer to it?" I muttered, turning away bitterly from the man. There was a pause.

"Daryl ain't told me nothin', darlin'." Merle spoke up finally. "Heck, he ain't told anyone. All we know is that he went into ya room, then came outta it like he was on a personal mission to kill our old pal Philip. Something happen between ya?"

"Is it your business?"

"Nah, but I'm bein' nosy." Merle grinned, though I shook my head with a sigh.

"Just a misunderstanding." I told him.

"A misunderstanding?" Merle repeated thoughtfully. "Then why ain't ya tryin' to make him understand?" I quickly did a once over with the sniper rifle, providing me with a moment to think.

"Because I know he won't talk to me." I replied, turning to Merle again. He narrowed his gaze.

"Have ya tried?" When I didn't respond, Merle smirked once more. "If anyone can make baby brother talk, besides me of course, it's _you, _girly." I rolled my eyes, turning away from the man and deciding that the conversation needed to be changed.

"How are you, Merle?" I asked, lightly. Merle chuckled deeply.

"Well, I'm pretty swell, darlin'." I rolled my eyes once more. "'Nd before ya ask; no, I do _not_ wanna talk about that day. I don't need the whole, 'talkin' will help' bullshit. What's done is done. The Governor is dead, thank the fuckin' Lord. Lets just move the fuck on." I rolled my head towards the man, smiling bitterly.

"I didn't figure you as the talking type anyway." I replied. "Why are you up here anyway?"

"To provide ya with some of my much needed company." He told me, not missing a beat. I raised an eyebrow.

"Who said I need your company?" I challenged. Merle smirked before holding out the bottle of wine to me. This time, I surprised myself by taking the offered alcohol.

"Ya ain't seen me in two months, darlin'. We've got a lotta catchin' up to do."

* * *

_(Author's Note): Not a lot changed in this chapter. Nothing major anyway. _

_As always, thank you for your patience. I'll get to work on the next upload immediately. Hopefully I'll have that one finished and up by the end of the day too. _


	6. Chapter Six

_Chapter Six_

My head pounded when I woke up and I couldn't help but shy away from the light that blinded me when I opened up my eyes. Why did I feel so shit? I could vaguely feel the somewhat comfortableness of a bed beneath me but for a moment, I had literally no idea where I was. My limbs felt heavy when I tried to heave myself up and I struggled immensely until the sounds of sniggering caught my ears.

"Bad head?" The familiar voice of Michonne asked from somewhere and I turned to the source. The woman was sat on the bed beside me and I realised I must have been back in our shared room. Racking my brain as I tried to sit up, I couldn't remember how I got here. "I think you drank a little too much with Merle last night." At this, I grimaced.

"Fucking Merle." I muttered, collapsing back onto the bed under me. "Gave me his God damn wine, didn't he?" Michonne sniggered some more. "I feel like shit."

"You don't look any better, believe me." She replied. "I must say though, drunk Ruby is interesting." Her tone said otherwise.

"I wasn't drunk." I denied with a sigh, though Michonne shook her head incredulously. "What- err-" I hesitated. "What happened last night?" Michonne grin faded and inhaled deeply before sighing like I had given her some upmost difficult task.

"Nothing too exciting." She began. "Only, I know you were on watch and Merle joined you. Obviously you'd downed the wine and Merle brought you back here after your watch was over." I eyed her through a narrowed gaze.

"Why'd I get the feeling that's not all of it." I muttered, trying to sit up, though it proved quite painful. Michonne watched on in amusement as I managed to sit up, though I was groaning in the process, holding my head shamefully.

"You didn't _do _anything embarrassing, don't worry." Michonne assured me. There was a pause. "But you talked." I nodded slowly, wincing at the thought.

"And what did I say?" Michonne eyed me carefully and I stared back, expectantly. She didn't speak for a long moment and the amusement trickled from her expression. I couldn't help but flinch slightly. _Was it that bad? _

"I might as well just forget about beating around the bush, it's not really my style." Michonne muttered, more to herself. "You blame yourself for too much, Ruby." She began, slowly. "You have too much hanging over your head that isn't necessary, that isn't your fault." Michonne paused, shaking her head. "I meant what I said that you'd changed. You're not as strong as you used to be. You want to know what I established from your drunken mutterings last night? That you're falling apart right before my eyes because of all this guilt and self-pitying and it makes me _sick. _It makes me sick to think you're letting yourself get to this stage-"

"I'm not-"

"You are!" Michonne hissed. "You can sit there and tell me that talking about what happened at the prison will help me, that we shouldn't blame ourselves for what happened; that it was the Governor's doing? Yet why can't you take your own advice?" She eyed me furiously and I swallowed hard, my head still pounding from the alcohol.

"You don't understand." I breathed, trying to put across some form of argument, though I felt weak from the impact of her words and the effects of the alcohol in my system. Michonne shook her head.

"No, I don't understand." She agreed. "I don't understand how you've let yourself come to this. You were _so _strong, Ruby. And now look at you." She paused, eyeing me through a heavy gaze. "You're as weak as your sister was." At her words, I froze. Nothing was said as we regarded each other. Her gaze remained dark, though I couldn't help my own anger come through too now.

"You have no right-"

"No right to what?" Michonne countered, bitterly. "Talk to you like this? Well, I'm sorry, Kid, but it's my only choice. What's the point in talking to you rationally when you're hardly thinking that way yourself?"

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm not thinking straight right now." I cried, dulling out the pain with my anger. "But I think I can be excused after everything we went through!"

"Excused? No." Michonne scoffed. "This isn't just a recent change, Ruby. You've been falling for a long time now." I raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Really?" I muttered, trying to get to my feet with the intent of leaving her.

"You've been falling right back when we were at the prison." She continued, standing too and not allowing me to pass. Due to my disorientated state, I couldn't do anything to stop her in that moment. "Ever since I found you again, I've noticed you changing. Ever since the Governor took us." I couldn't help but blanch slightly, though I still levelled my glare at the woman. "You going to hand yourself over to the Governor was just the start and it's getting worse." I tried to move past her, though she gripped my arms harshly.

"Let go."

"You need to come back from all this, Ruby." She hissed, getting up close. "Because if you don't then you'll just end up exactly where your sister ended up."

"You saying I'd betray the ones I love?" I countered bitterly.

"Pushing them away is a close second." Michonne snarled, shoving me back. I stumbled until I hit the wall, though I made no further move. My head hurt from the alcohol and the impact of Michonne's words. "You think that pushing everyone away will save them?"

"I don't deserve-"

"Shut the fuck up." Michonne shook her head, bitterly. "I heard enough of that undeserving crap from you last night. _Wake up. _What you're doing is wrong and stupid. If you love everyone half as much as you claim you do then you _fight _for them, you don't just give up." She stopped talking for a moment, regarding me with a softer expression. "You're giving up on yourself, Ruby." Another pause. "_Come back to us_. Come back because soon everyone will have given up on you too." I didn't say anything for a long time, studying Michonne with an incredulous expression. Suddenly she sighed. "You blame yourself for Lori's and Judith's deaths." A statement, not a question.

"I should-" I breathed, cutting myself off. "I should have taken care of them. I was _supposed _to take care of them, Rick was trusting me-"

"It's not on you." Michonne stated firmly and I could see this conversation going a similar way to the one with Andrea. "You did the best you could for them."

"It wasn't enough." I whispered, thinking about their bodies lying before me. Michonne smiled sadly at me.

"It's not on you." She repeated, softly. I stared at her, a heavy feeling in my chest. Slowly, she tilted her head to observe me. "I think you should speak to Rick about this." I went to shake my head, but she continued quickly. "You _should, _Ruby. I'll say something to him if I have to." I stared at her, a little worried about the prospect of talking to Rick about my guilt, after everything we'd been through. Though I knew Michonne wasn't messing around. She would talk to him, herself, if I didn't.

Michonne's words hung with me for the entire day. They had left such an impact that I couldn't think of anything else and it increased the headache I already had from the night before. The smirk Merle gave me when he saw me wasn't as full as I had expected and I realised that whatever I had said in my drunken state had left an effect on him too. I tried with all I could to actually remember what I had said, but I knew it was along the lines of all my current thoughts and feelings. Thoughts and feelings I hadn't meant for anyone else to hear.

I recalled vaguely the conversation with Merle before I had drunken away my memories; about his 'baby brother'.

_"Why ain't ya tryin' to make him understand?" _

I mused this over amongst all the heavy thoughts Michonne had left me with.

_"If you love everyone half as much as you claim you do then you fight for them, you don't just give up."_

The hunter had eaten breakfast along with everyone else that day. Sophia was still nowhere to be seen but Maggie assured me that she was completely fine. Carl had rushed off to see the little girl after breakfast had finished and that filled me with joy and hope for my own relationship with the girl as theirs appeared on the mend. Everyone had noted my ill mood and Merle had no problem telling them about the 'state' I was in the night before. It brought smiles and laughs to everyone's faces and I almost missed the slight smile on Daryl's face when I scanned my gaze over to his direction. I saw it though and I was brought back to Michonne's words again.

"I think I'll take this opportunity to bring a few matters up while we're all together." Herschel spoke up when everyone had finished and Carl had rushed off to Sophia. When his eyes met mine, I knew immediately what he was about to bring up. "We can't ignore the attack that was made on Glenn and Maggie a short while ago, no matter how much we want to. And Ruby had informed me of some more information on them yesterday." All eyes fell on me and I glanced to Rick beside me. Immediately he understood.

"Randall." He murmured, eyeing me sadly. I nodded. With a sigh, Rick turned to the others. "We found a member of that group when we were looking for you all. He told us about the attack on Glenn and Maggie and he implied heavily that they weren't about to leave it there." A pause. "They're coming back for revenge."

"Can't we catch a break." Glenn sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Did he say how many of them there were?"

"He said a couple dozen before the attack on you. So less than that now." I replied and Glenn nodded thoughtfully. I didn't like the look on his face. Neither did Rick apparently.

"You're not considering fighting them, are you?" He hissed. Glenn shrugged.

"What other option do we have?" He countered.

"Leave." Both Rick and I said together. I swallowed hard, comforted by the fact that Rick agreed with me on this. Glenn however shook his head.

"You can't be serious?" Glenn cried.

"We're not safe here." Rick pointed out. "Not anymore."

"We should put as much distance as we can from that group. From this place." I continued. The table was silent for a moment as the group thought it all over.

"Suppose as leader, Officer Friendly, whatever ya say goes anyway." Merle muttered, eyeing Rick with a narrowed gaze. Rick shook his head immediately.

"I'm not the leader anymore. I'm done."

"Rick-"

"No, Ruby." Rick rounded on me. "I've told you, I can't have anymore die by my hands." I opened my mouth, ready to object to Rick's words though Herschel spoke up.

"Which has brought me nicely to another point I wish to propose." He began, turning his attention fully to Rick. "Now, I know that everything has been hard for you, Rick, and I know you blame yourself for everything that happened, but it isn't your fault." I met Michonne's heavy stare briefly then. "_Why can't you take your own advice?" _"Though the weight of being the leader is very heavy, so therefore I propose a council."

"A council?" Maggie asked, her expression curious.

"To aid in making the decisions." Herschel eyed Rick solely, waiting for the man to speak his opinion. Rick slowly shook his head.

"And what if I want no involvement on the council?" He asked, quietly. Herschel didn't speak for a very long time, studying the man before him.

"Then I'll tell you to reconsider." Was his only reply.

"'Nd who would be on the council?" Merle asked, breaking the heavy silence.

"We decide together." Herschel told him and the older Dixon nodded thoughtfully.

"Alright." He mused. "Then I nominate _you, _old man." Herschel appeared shocked by the Dixon's vote, though smiled gratefully at the man.

"Me too." Maggie chipped in quickly. Glenn agreed beside her. Soon is was established that Herschel would take up one point of the council, something everyone was happy with. Even though it was decide quite quickly, the decision was easy to make. Herschel was most definitely the right man for the job and the man smiled widely at everyone after the decision had been made. Though there was another place open. Rick remained silent amongst all this, though I knew he musing over everything curiously. Everyone paused to consider the last option, though my eyes lingered on one individual. With a sigh, I spoke up.

"I nominate Daryl."

While the rest of the table remained silent too, Daryl's eyes fixed on me. I was unsure what was behind his expression, beside the complete shock, but I didn't waver as I stared back. His gaze narrowed slightly though he didn't look away.

"I second that." Merle added with a grin. Daryl sent his glare quickly in his brother's direction and sure enough everyone had agreed with Daryl's place.

"Are you happy with that, Daryl?" Herschel asked slowly. After a weighty pause, Daryl shrugged, meeting my gaze once more before looking down.

"Whatever."

The discussion of leaving carried on some more, though we all appeared to merely dance around the topic. With Herschel and Rick on either sides of the argument of leaving and Daryl remaining indifferent, even our newly appointed council couldn't come up with a solution. It was exhausting to say the least, after all the fear we had been living in for so long. It seemed Glenn was right; we couldn't catch a break.

"I'm guessing they're residing in the town?" Michonne began slowly. Glenn shrugged.

"If I had to hazard a guess, then I'd say so. But I'm not sure." He replied. She nodded before turning to the rest of us.

"Then why not send out a scout? See if we can judge the size and strength of the group." She suggested. "Then with that knowledge we can make an informed opinion on what to do next." The group thought that over.

"That would be very dangerous." Herschel pointed out, lightly.

"Though a good idea." Rick continued and Herschel couldn't help but nod thoughtfully. "I think two scouts would be enough, nothing more."

"Glenn and Maggie are ruled out too." Herschel added. "If they're seen then they will most definitely be opened fire on. There's a better success if they don't go." Neither of the couple objected to this. Herschel paused, his eyes lingering. "Daryl, who'd you think should go?" The last, unwilling, member of the council sighed.

"I'll go." He replied. "Best man for the job." No one disagreed though Merle sniggered beside him.

"Alright, but Merle doesn't go." Herschel quickly added. The man in question raised an eyebrow. "As skilled as you are, Merle, I feel your hot-headedness would let you down here." Surprisingly, rather than replying with an insult, Merle only grinned.

"You're the boss, old man." In the pause of silence, I got the feeling I knew what was coming next. I didn't need to feel the eyes on me, or hear the suggestion. Apparently, neither did Daryl. With a heavy sigh, the man got to his feet, striding towards the door.

"Get ya shit together, girl. Be down here in five." He called, leaving to no doubt retrieve his crossbow. I met Herschel's questioning gaze before nodding my answer slowly. Following Daryl's example, I got to my feet and left to get my stuff, leaving the room deathly quiet as I did.

I took my time getting my stuff together, attempting to arrange my thoughts in an order I could follow. I had been given a direct chance now to fix things between Daryl and I and I knew I couldn't pass this opportunity up. I had to do something. I had to try and talk to the hunter and fix things. The sounds of a creaking door took my attention and I glanced over my shoulder, not sure who I was expecting. It sure wasn't the sight of Sophia poking her head into the room. I smiled immediately at the girl, surprised when she provided a weak smile in return.

"What are you doing?" She asked, not stepping any further into the room. I glanced down at the weapons in my hands before turning back to her.

"Daryl and I are going to scout the town nearby." I explained, packing the last of my ammo into my jacket pocket before turning to face the girl fully. "See what we can find. We shouldn't be too long." She observed me with a pondered expression before nodding slowly. "How you doing anyway, sweetie?" Sophia hesitated before creeping inside the room slowly and shutting the door behind her. I watched as the girl paused once more before walking towards Michonne's bed and sitting down on it. I sat myself down opposite her on my own bed.

"Carl wants to try teach me how to kill walkers without a gun." She told me, causing me to raise my eyebrows in surprise. Sophia eyed me nervously. "But I'm not sure if he's allowed to do that." Swallowing hard, unsure for a moment what to say, I nodded.

"I taught Carl how to defend himself." I began slowly. "When we were apart from you guys. I thought it was best to teach him how to take care of himself better, just incase he had to." Sophia stared up at me with wide eyes and I felt my chest clench slightly. "I know it seems scary but I think it's best you learn to. That's if you want to?" Sophia didn't reply for a long moment's time, merely staring up at me. After a long pause, she averted her gaze to her hands in her lap. I waited patiently for her response. Slowly, she raised her gaze again.

"I'd like to." She nodded and I couldn't help but smile. "But I don't want Carl to teach me." I raised an eyebrow. "Could you teach me?" I started at the question.

"Are you sure?" I asked, slowly, though Sophia only responded with a quick nod of the head. Feeling something warm build within me, I nodded. "Alright, sure. I'll teach you. When Daryl and I get back, we'll work on getting you trained up. Does that sound good?" Sophia gave me a small smile. The interaction was small and I could sense the tension in Sophia, but I couldn't help but smile back warmly at the girl. Things were slowly getting better.

"Do you think I'll be better than Carl?" She asked and I chuckled before shrugging.

"You're a better shot than him, so maybe." I was surprised when the small grin on Sophia's face illuminated her expression. I couldn't take long to savour it though as there was a quick knock on the bedroom door, before it opened shortly after. Rick poked his head through, observing the scene with a smile.

"You got a minute before you head out?" He asked. Sophia jumped down from the bed, pausing in front of me. For a moment, I expected her to hug me but instead she provided a small smile before making her way out, Rick stepping aside for her to pass. At the sound of another door opening and closing down the corridor, Rick entered the room fully. "Her and Carl are getting along better." He noted and I couldn't help but nod slowly.

"I know." Rick seated himself down where Sophia once sat, smirking slightly.

"You still got a sore head." I glared at the man.

"Fuck off." I muttered, though he only chuckled. "What do you want anyway?" Rick hesitated before speaking.

"I'll get straight to the point. I don't think it's such a great idea to have me on the council." He began, slowly. I raised an eyebrow. "I know you're getting real sick of hearing this, but I don't think I'm cut out for making those decisions anymore. Not after all that's happened."

"And that's the whole point of the council." I retorted. "The group needs you, Rick."

"If they found out about what I've been seeing, they probably won't be feeling such a strong need for me anymore." I sighed at this.

"You plan on telling them?" I asked, slowly. Rick shook his head. "You still seeing things?" He didn't respond and I sighed once more.

"I'm not sure I can do it anymore." Swallowing hard, I shook my head.

"You don't have to do it alone, Rick." I tried, softly. "We're all here to help." Rick grimaced slightly, shaking his head.

"And if someone dies again?" He asked, bluntly. I thought of Michonne's conversation this morning and debated talking to Rick then, discussing my guilt for the deaths of his wife and daughter, though my fear got the better of me.

"Then we'll work through it like we always do. You can't keep blaming yourself like this, Rick." _Hypocrite. _"Herschel and Daryl are there to support you now, that's the whole idea of the council. You don't have to make the tough decisions alone anymore." Rick paused, bowing his head slightly.

"We're broken at the moment, Ruby." He breathed. "Everything is falling apart around us and we're losing ground to hold onto." Rick met my gaze heavily and I shrugged, knowing full well the burden of this.

"Then we've got to try and fix things." I replied, simply. Knowing it wasn't as easy as that. Rick swallowed hard, eyeing the room around him while he burrowed his brows.

"Things with Carl are getting better, I think." Rick began, slowly, before chuckling bitterly. "He's started calling me 'Dad' again at least." He chewed his lips, hunching his shoulders in a pitiful way. "And he's growing up so fast, I'm not sure I can stop it."

"You're trying to?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow. Rick shrugged slightly.

"I don't know." He told me honestly. "Lori didn't want him to learn how to fight or shoot because she wanted to preserve his childhood." A pause. "And here I am, giving him a gun and letting him fight a yard full of walkers."

"You can't protect him from the world anymore, Rick." I tried. "No matter how much you want to, Carl _needs_ to do this. I'm sorry to say, but I think his childhood is long past repair now in this world." Rick nodded slowly and a sudden memory occurred to me.

_"I did what I had to do." _I tensed up slightly at the memory of Carl what seemed like a long time ago. Back in the prison. Back when Carl killed that boy. Eyeing his father before me, I realised that it was only right to tell him. Though would it be any good now all this time had passed?

"Rick, there's something I should probably tell you actually. About Carl." Rick met my gaze again, his eyes piercing into mine. "Back at the prison, during the second attack on the prison."

"Yeah?" Rick asked, curiously, after a pause.

"Carl, err- he killed," I hesitated. "He killed someone." Rick didn't respond for a moment and I didn't know if he truly grasped what I was telling him. "He killed a living person." Rick's mouth opened in a 'o' and I knew he'd picked up what I was telling him now.

"What-?"

"It was a kid running away from the attack. One of Woodbury lot." I continued quickly. "When Michonne and I asked what had happened, Carl told us he 'did what he had to do'. When we asked Sophia about what happened, she told us that she thought the boy was lowering his weapon and surrendering when Carl killed him." Rick was silent for a long time and I was unsure how the father would take the news. Slowly, Rick nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked, a blankness to his tone. I swallowed hard.

"Michonne and I thought you had other things to worry about with the Governor." I tried. "It wasn't until Randall when I remembered what had happened." Rick raised an eyebrow. "Carl thought it was the right thing to do; killing him." Rick nodded again before sighing like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He ran a hand through his hair.

"He's growing cold." Rick breathed and I couldn't help but nod. I recalled Andrea saying something similar about Rick.

"He needs your guidance right now, Rick." He didn't respond, but the sounds of voices from downstairs caught our attention and I knew it was time to go. I got to my feet, hauling the sniper rifle over my shoulder and headed towards the door, Rick followed.

"You be careful out there, we don't know what we're facing." Rick urged, pausing before we left the room. I chuckled bitterly, surprised for a moment that he cared.

"I've become used to the routine, don't worry." I muttered. After a pause, I turned to Rick. "We shouldn't stay here."

"I know." Rick smiled sadly.

"But where would we go if we left?" I probed, curiously. Rick shrugged.

"The coast maybe? Try and find a boat and get the hell out of here?" I raised and eyebrow and Rick chuckled. "Yeah, not such a great plan, huh?"

"Don't sell it out just yet." I muttered before leaving and making my way down to the others, Rick following.

Daryl was shrugging on a large jacket when I reached the bottom of the stairs. He looked up briefly, eyed Rick and I before throwing something in my direction. I caught it quickly and realised it was a padded coat. Saying nothing, I smiled at the hunter before pulling the jacket on over the one I already had on. Daryl only nodded in reply.

"We'll take the jeep." Daryl muttered, his words directed at Herschel and the others stood in the doorway. "It got enough gas in?"

"Should do." Glenn nodded. "I topped her up a few days ago." Daryl hummed and nodded.

"Now remember, it's just a scouting mission." Herschel began, his voice firm. "Try not to engage in anyone. We want you back here safely." I nodded when Daryl didn't.

"Should be back by nightfall." Daryl told them, zipping his jacket up and hauling his crossbow over his shoulder. Wordlessly, Glenn held out a set of car keys and the hunter took them and quickly pocketed them. "Lets go." Unbolting the door, Daryl opened it and stepped out onto the porch. I paused, glancing back at everyone and catching a glimpse of two smaller figures stood watching at the top of the stairs, before following out after him.

I waited out the front of the house while Daryl went to get the jeep from around back. Standing still made me appreciate how cold it was and I couldn't help but shiver, despite the extra padded layers. The farmhouse had been closed and boarded back up again, though I could still feel their eyes on me. When the jeep rounded the corner, I was glad to jump in, hoping to find warmth inside. The cab inside wasn't much better though and I sighed.

"Ya gonna have to jump out 'nd open the gate when we get there." Daryl informed me, reaching into one of his pockets and pulling out another bundle of keys. He flicked through them before stopping on an large, rusted one. "That's to undo the padlock." I nodded, taking the keys from him.

I wasn't quite sure if Daryl was following the dirt path the farm already had or merely making his own. Judging by the way he only drove straight, turning to avoid obstacles such as fences, I guessed it was the latter though it was hard to tell with the snow layering the ground. Up ahead, I could see the gate that led into the farm, all padlocked up and chained. Slowing the car down as we approached, Daryl brought the car to a stop and I took that as my cue to get out.

"Watch the barbed wire." Daryl muttered before I shut the door. I paused briefly, eyeing the man though he only looked straight ahead. Quickly, I closed the door fully and waded my way through the snow to the gate, the bundle of keys in hand.

Getting the padlock off was tricky enough especially as it appeared to have frozen slightly too. Turning the key took a few attempts but I managed to get it off, Daryl's eyes burning into the back of me as I did. I opened the gate wide enough for the jeep to pass through, then got to work closing it and locking it up again. As I approached the jeep again, my hands had begun to go numb and I cursed quickly to myself. Too caught up in this simple activities, I had forgotten about the situation I had found myself in with Daryl. Eyeing the back of his head through the cab, I tried to form a conversation started that would lead onto the matter at hand, though whether it was the cold or the sudden panic or the way Daryl turned to look out the back window, agitated and wondering what the hell I was doing no doubt, all words that I had attempted to form were lost from my head and I quickly jumped into the cab without another word.

"Took ya sweet time." Daryl breathed, shaking his head once, before getting the jeep to move again. Saying nothing, I stared off ahead, using the silence that quickly formed as another attempt to work things out.

Despite taking this run into town before with Maggie last time we were on the farm, I didn't recognise the scenery around us. The snow had sure got to work obscuring all it could and I found myself staring off out the window, gazing out at the world beyond the cab of the jeep. Daryl was silent beside me though I expected nothing less. The roar of the jeep's engine was all that sounded between us and the air in the cab was bordering on uncomfortable. I thought of what Michonne had said to me that morning, I thought about everything that had happened to us all since the prison, I thought of those we'd lost, who was left.

Eyeing Daryl out the corner of my eye, I saw a man that remained physically unchanged from the mess we'd all found ourselves in. He had no lasting scars like Andrea, he hadn't lost a sibling like Sasha or a partner and child like Rick. Yet, like me, he had lost friends - people he cared about and loved. _And look at him now. _Nothing about Daryl Dixon had changed despite everything we'd been through. He was carrying on strong, pulling himself by and getting on with it. He hadn't delved into a pit of insanity, he hadn't opted out, he hadn't drowned himself in self-pity. No, he'd remained the same. And he still cared for everyone, just the same. _Including me. _

Swallowing hard, Michonne's words rung in my ear again and I opened my mouth to speak, finally ready to bring the conversation up again. Though the car began to slow down before stopping completely.

"Did we run out of gas?" I asked, frowning. Daryl shook his head.

"We're walkin' the rest of the way into town." He told me. "They're hear us comin' if we drive." I nodded, seeing the sense before following Daryl's lead and got out the car. Daryl took a few moments longer to collect his things inside the cab, but he joined me quickly at the hood of the car and instructed we start walking.

I let Daryl lead the way, as he clearly had a better sense on where we were and where we were going. I trailed behind him, trying to keep as close as I could, my eyes scanning the area as I did.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked, curiously.

"Scope the town." Daryl informed me. "See what this group looks like, head back 'nd tell the others." He made it seem so simple.

"And if this group has great numbers and are unmanageable?" I probed.

"Then that's what we tell the others." Was his quick reply. I sighed.

"And what do _you_ think we should do if this group is too strong for us? Where's _your_ opinion on that argument?" I straight out asked. Daryl hesitated. "Are you for leaving, or are you for staying?"

"Ain't my decision to make."

"You're on the council, you have a third of a say on that decision." I pointed out quickly. Daryl's didn't reply and I quickened my pace up to match his strides. He glanced down at me when I reached his side, his gaze narrowed. "What do you think?" He gritted his teeth a little, quickly scanning the area with his gaze.

"We got any idea where our headin' would be if we left?" He mustered after the pause. I swallowed before shaking my head.

"No." I admitted and he stared back, curiously. "But there's got to be a safer place than here." Daryl didn't deny this. "With the Governor alive, there's _always _been the fear of an attack. Now he's gone, surely we don't want to have to do all that again with another group? We need to get out of here, pack everything up and go. Get some distance on this place and find somewhere new. Start a life again, try rebuild things-"

"Like we tried rebuilding things at the prison?" Daryl cut in and I paused bitterly.

"This time we can make it work." I continued, weakly. Daryl glanced back down at me with a raised eyebrow, not saying another word. "It's not safe here." Was all I could manage. Daryl chuckled a little, bitterly I noticed.

"It's not safe anywhere." He pointed out under his breath and I couldn't argue with him. We carried on in silence again. I stared down at the floor, attempting to make my way through the snow without falling over. After a while though, Daryl spoke up again. "Why'd ya pick me?" I glanced up, meeting Daryl's gaze again. "For the council. Why'd ya pick me?" I paused, thinking my answer over.

"Because I thought you were the best person for the job." I told him though Daryl only narrowed his gaze. He must have thought I was joking. "The others seemed to agree too." He couldn't deny that one. "Do you not like the idea?" Daryl shrugged.

"Good idea; not sure I'm cut out for it." He muttered, eyes scanning the area around us. I smiled slightly, knowing anything I would say would be fruitless. "Should 'ave just been Rick 'nd Herschel."

"Rick doesn't want to be leader anymore and that would leave Herschel with a lot of pressure to deal with if it was just the two of them." I pointed out. "I know Herschel appreciates having you there to help him." I paused, thinking things over. "I think the three of you counteract each other. You all have differences of opinions but you'll work well together. You'll provide the practicality, Herschel will provide the moral reasonings and Rick-" I chuckled a little. "Well, Rick will just keep doing what he's always been doing. _It'll work_."

"Ya should have nominated yourself up for council." Daryl said, suddenly and I glanced up with a raised eyebrow. "Ya always have something to bloody say." I scoffed, unable to hide my happiness when I saw a smirk light up Daryl's face. "Slow down, we're gettin' closer to the town."

Up ahead, sure enough the town could be made out and I felt my stomach lurch slightly at the sight of it. With the uncertainty of what we would find in there, I kept close to Daryl. The hunter remained unphased, a determined expression on his face. Glancing around, I saw no signs of movement, not even a walker. It was uncomforting, but being out in the country side, walkers appeared far between. We kept our pace slow and I waited for whatever order Daryl would give.

Suddenly Daryl held up his hand and signalled to crouch down in a cluster of thick bushes. He joined me, peering through the leaves.

"There doesn't seem to be any movement." He murmured finally and I merely nodded once. Taking the bag off his bag, Daryl began to rummage through it for a moment. He pulled out a pair of binoculars and I frowned a little. Daryl met my gaze briefly. "Carl gave them to me before we left." He explained with a shrug.

"What do you see?" I asked, as Daryl peered through them. Wordlessly, Daryl shook his head and handed them to me.

I stared down the binoculars and roamed across the town before us. At first, everything appeared to be quiet and there was no movement in sight. Just when I was about to give Daryl them back, something caught my attention in one of the abandoned buildings. Just a brief flutter of movement but enough to get my attention.

"The building right of the supermarket." I said, giving the binoculars back to Daryl. "I saw something." Daryl studied the building for a long silent moment through the lens.

"We gotta get closer." He muttered. "See what we gotta deal with." I nodded, though I didn't like it. "We'll head to one of these buildings on the end, gives us a view of the street. We'll wait around for a bit, watch to see if anyone comes out."

Without waiting to hear my okay, Daryl had already packed up the binoculars and was on his feet, signalling for me to do the same. Daryl ran with a crouch and I felt obliged to do the same. Once we reached one of the buildings, he slammed his back against the wall and I fell beside him. The hunter quickly glanced around the area, eyeing the building itself before nodding towards the next building. We kept low as we ventured to the next one and Daryl paused beside a high window. Taking out a flashlight, he shone it inside and I waited beside him, keeping an eye out around us. Without saying anything, Daryl moved onto the back door into the building and went for the handle. Just our luck though; it was locked.

"Can't you just kick it in?" I whispered quickly. Daryl shook his head.

"Too much noise." He murmured back, his eyes back to the window. I turned my attention to the window too. "Think ya can fit through that hatch at the top if I give ya a boost?" Daryl asked, knowing the answer already. With a sigh, I took the sniper from my back and handed it to Daryl. Taking all unnecessary baggage off, leaving myself with my knife, gun and Daryl's flashlight, I prepared myself underneath the window.

"Boost me up." I sighed again. Using Daryl as leverage, I was propelled up towards the hatch at the top of the window. Though I could fit through the gap, it was still a squeeze and I ignored the drop on the other side, using all my efforts to pull myself through.

I landed on the ground inside a little less elegantly than I intended, though no one was there to observe. Quickly, I was on my feet and I eyed the room. Thankful that Daryl had given me his flashlight, I shone the beam around the room. Very much abandoned was the first thing that came to mind. I was unsure what this place could have been before the outbreak as all I could see was thick layers of dust and various boxes scattered around the place. Standing still for a moment, I waited to hear any sounds of movement but heard none in the building. No creaky floorboards, no banging or shuffling. With a sigh, I turned to the task in hand.

I had obviously landed into a different room than what the door led into so I ventured out carefully to find it. Leaving the room I was in, I found myself in an equally cobwebbed corridor, that led down to a few more doors and rooms to my left. The door that I needed though was to my right and I quickly rushed to open it. Undoing the bolts, thankful that there was no padlocks on this door, I opened it wide and shied a bit from the white background outside.

"'Bout time." Daryl muttered, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. "Anyone in here?" He asked quietly, bolting the door back up. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I breathed. "I can't hear anyone else." Daryl nodded, taking his flashlight back and handing me back all my things. Without another word, he gestured for us to continue.

Scoping out the building took less effort than expected. We found nothing; no more people, no more walkers. What we gathered was that this was perhaps an abandoned workshop or warehouse before the outbreak. There was little to none furniture, besides a few scattered boxes here and there. Daryl made sure to check them all, just incase there was anything useful inside. Upstairs to the building was much the same too. The stairs that led up there was a little unstable though and one of the steps broke off when Daryl stepped onto it. Unnerving to say the least, but we made sure to tread carefully coming back down.

Daryl dumped his bags beside the front window to the building, which was large, slightly cracked but equally as dusty as the rest of the place. The hunter dragged over a couple of sturdy boxes before seating himself down on one, then got to work dusting off parts of the window panes to have a view outside. I was hesitant to sit down on the remaining box, eyeing the cobwebs and grey dust on it.

"What's the matter?" Daryl murmured, not looking at me. I glanced at him before shrugging.

"Just wondering how many spiders are festering in this place." I replied before shuddering at the thought. Daryl sniggered.

"Ya scared of spiders as well as horses then?" He asked and I started suddenly. _He had remembered that. _I couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought, such an simple thing but something that still warmed me. Daryl glanced up meeting my eyes briefly before sighing. Without a word, he shone his flashlight over the box, checking each side and each edge. The hunter dusted off the dust and cobwebs as best he could before nodding. "There ya go; spider free." I could only smile my thanks as I seated myself down carefully on the box.

"So remind me of the plan again?" I asked, taking a deep breath. Daryl had dusted off a small proportion of the window, enough to have a good view down the entire street.

"We'll wait, see if these people will come out." He replied, setting his crossbow down by his feet.

"How long will that take though?" I continued. Daryl shrugged.

"Got a long time before we told the others we'd be back. We got plenty of time to wait." He told me and I nodded once. _A lot of time to kill then._

I kept my eyes on the building I had seen movement from though I had yet to see anything. Daryl beside me would occasionally look through the binoculars and eye the rest of the street but, from what I gathered, he saw nothing either. We remained in silence, though it was a lot more comfortable than in the cab. As time passed, I knew this was my opportunity to speak up about the matter between us, though I chewed my lip lamely as I struggled to think of a starter to the conversation.

"How's Sophia doin'?" Daryl asked suddenly. I refrained from looking at the man, keeping my gaze focused.

"Good." I breathed. "I think." There was a long silence and I sighed heavily. "It's not the same as before, but it's getting better." Nodding to myself, I kept talking as Daryl remained silent. "She came to me before we left. Asked me to teach her how to defend herself against walkers, like I did with Carl."

"Smart little girl." Daryl muttered and I smiled slightly.

"Told her I would work something out when we got back." I nodded, glancing briefly at Daryl to see him eyeing me curiously. "You think that's a good idea?" He immediately nodded.

"Ya gotta teach the girl how to look after herself." He replied. "Plus it'll be good for you too, I think." I nodded again, turning back to the street and sighing.

"I wish things would get back to how they were before." I muttered, a foolish wish. Daryl didn't reply for a long time.

"Ain't ever gonna be the same." Was his answer, something that hurt me more than I wanted. Closing my eyes briefly, I knew that now was the time to speak.

"What about us?" I braved asking, not looking at Daryl initially. No sound came from the man beside me. "Will things ever be the same between us again?" Finally, I ventured a look at the man, only see his gaze determinedly looking out across the street, his brows burrowed furiously with concentration. I knew he was just trying to ignore the matter now. This only hurt more. "Daryl, I didn't mean to-"

"Stop." Daryl cut me off, shaking his head. I noted his fists were clenched.

"We should talk about it." I tried again. He shook his head again. "I know that I hurt you, Daryl, but please just listen to me-"

"Hurt me?!" Daryl turned to me then, his eyes blaring. I stopped. "Do ya have any idea what it was like to see ya look at me like ya did?! Like ya were scared of me, _terrified! _To see ya lookin' at me with the same look I've seen ya have when ya looked at the Governor?! The man who-" He trailed off, furiously. "Fuck!" He hissed, shaking his head and looking away, back towards the window.

"Daryl, please." I tried to reach towards him, though Daryl only snatched his hands away. Swallowing hard, I continued. "I wasn't scared of you. I could _never _be scared of you. I just panicked and I know that's not a good excuse but I wasn't thinking right in that moment. After everything that had happened, I just wasn't ready for that. I didn't think I deserved any affection from anyone, especially _you, _and that's why I pushed you away. Not because I was afraid of you, or that I thought you were _him. _I was afraid of _myself, _afraid that I'd hurt you too." Daryl didn't speak and his furious expression didn't soften. "I realise now how much of a fucking idiot I've been and I'm sorry that I pushed you away in the process."

"Ya sorry?" Daryl muttered, an air of a sneer on his lips. I swallowed hard, expecting a bity remark. Daryl only met my gaze, though I saw the level of anger behind them and knew that I was far from forgiven.

"Yes I am." I nodded, trying to remain confident. "I don't want to lose you, Daryl." Daryl's eyes narrowed and there was a long, tense silence.

"I'm sure _Rick _will know how to make everything better." Daryl muttered bitterly and I stopped. _What? _

"What?" I breathed. "What's Rick got to do with anything?" Daryl didn't reply, though his eyes bore back into mine. Frowning, something in the looks I had seen pass between Daryl and Rick as well as the comments made by Merle, got my attention then. "You think-?" I trailed off, unsure I had grasped the right concept. "Rick and me? Are you serious?!"

"Like everyone keeps reminding each other; a lot can happen in two months." Was Daryl's snarky remark and I shook my head quickly.

"And _that _never happened!" I cried. "Jesus, Daryl, he just lost his wife and daughter!"

"Suppose that makes him vulnerable." Daryl hissed back and now I felt the anger.

"So that's what you think of me then?" I bit back, Daryl only eyed me coolly. "You have such a low opinion of me that you think the minute we're apart, I'd just jump into Rick's pants because he's fucking _vulnerable?! _I can't believe you!"

"Don't turn this around on me!" Daryl cried, fists clenched. I eyed this action carefully, noting how white his knuckles were and how dangerous they appeared. Daryl seemed to notice this and quickly calmed. His expression remained angry, though his stance wasn't as physically intimidating.

"Daryl." I began, carefully, trying to level my own anger now. "There is _nothing _going on between Rick and I. We relied on each other in those two months, that's all. There was only three of us then, Daryl. We had to stick together."

"Yeah, but it ain't just the three of ya anymore." Daryl reminded me. "Ya don't gotta 'stick together' still." I shook my head.

"Rick is struggling." I explained. "I can't tell you how badly but he's struggling and I'm the only one who understands because I've been there all this time. I was _there _when Lori and Judith were killed and I've been there ever since." I sighed. "I can't just abandon him because we're back with the group again because none of you understand and I'm not sure he wants anyone to see how hard it is for him. He _trusts _me, Daryl, and I'm not about to just drop that when he needs me."

"I thought he treated ya like shit." Daryl muttered, eyeing me through a narrowed gaze. "It seemed to me that things weren't so good between ya both." I didn't have an answer for that right away.

"They aren't the best." I admitted. "But things aren't exactly great between you and me either. Or anyone else for that matter." I pointed out with a sigh. "But things are getting better between Rick and I, just like they are with Sophia and the others." A pause. "It's you and me that I'm worried about the most right now." Daryl had turned away now, eyeing the street through the window with a frustrated expression on his face. I waited a moment to see if he would speak some more. "Daryl, I _am _sorry." The hunter let out a long exhale before nodding.

"I know." He breathed.

"And you _know _me; you know I'd never be afraid of you. You know I'd never think you were _him._"

I took the chance then to reach for Daryl once more. This time was more successful. Gripping Daryl's hand, he flinched briefly, though I wondered if it was more in surprise than discomfort, before the man surprised me by squeezing my hand back. Meeting his gaze, there was a softness behind them, though he still remained slightly tense. _This was good though. _I braved a smile at the hunter and was overjoyed when I got one in return. Of course though, like the history behind us, no moment between Daryl and I could go uninterrupted.

A holler from outside immediately drew our attentions and Daryl had dropped my hand to quickly reach for the binoculars. I turned back to the window and my eyes drew to the same spot I'd been staring at for the past hour or so. The front door to the building I'd seen movement in, suddenly slammed open and figures moved out, shouting loudly as they did.

At first, heavily armed men exited the building but after about five or six of them left more came, dragging another four people along with them. The four restrained people were all pushed forward and we watched as they were quickly stripped of their weapons and supplies before being ordered to their knees before the armed group. It didn't take me three guesses to work out which was the group that had attacked Glenn and Maggie.

"Look here, guys!" One of the men standing hollered. "Looks like we got ourselves some visitors!" The group around him all sniggered and I glanced at Daryl awkwardly, unsure what to do.

I studied the group on their knees quickly. There was four of them; three men and one woman. The single woman had an almost Hispanic look about her, with long dark locks tied in a high pony tail and a baseball hat on top of her head. She appeared fairly pretty, though it was hard to tell from the distance away, her face remained staring at the floor as the men around her laughed and sniggered. I couldn't help but notice her attention wavering between the two men beside her, in an almost fearful way. The man to her right looked fairly young, with a boyish look about him and messy persona. He also glanced around fearfully, though his fear was more obvious than the woman's. The man next to him was a lot larger than him, though not so much from muscle. He had long blonde hair that was slicked back from his face though after studying him a little longer, it seemed he had fashioned himself a mullet hairstyle. He was staring up at the men around him, almost trying to say something though the remaining man seemed to be telling him to be quiet. The last man seemed built heavily of muscle, reminding me almost of Merle's or Tyreese's stature. His hair was gingery-red and short and I couldn't help but notice the thick moustache above his upper lip. This man remained unafraid of the group around him, despite his companions obvious fear.

The leader of the other group was pacing around them and there was something about this man that just reminded me of the Governor. The thought made me sick and instantly I wanted to act.

"What do we do?" I quickly whispered to Daryl. The man beside me shook his head.

"I don't know." He admitted. I stared at him, baffled.

"We have to help them!" I cried. Daryl turned to me.

"We don't even know who those people are." He reminded me and I shook my head.

"But those men are the group that attacked us and are we really just going to let them kill these people?" I countered. "We don't have to bring them back to the farm! We can just help them and figure things out from there." Daryl stared at me for a long time before sighing, his eyes being drawn back to the scene before us.

The leader was still pacing around them, speaking words we couldn't hear. Suddenly though, he aimed his gun at the younger man.

"Answer me!" The man screamed, though none of the kneeling group said anything. The woman shook her head, a pleading look on her face. The two other men just watched on. After an eerie pause, a gunshot went off and there was a deafening scream as the leader shot a bullet into the young man's kneecap. "Next time, I won't be so generous!"

"I count ten of 'em. Ten on two doesn't sound like such an invitin' number." Daryl muttered with another sigh. Regardless, the man reached for his gun before his eyes were drawn to the one at my feet. "If we use the sniper; we can take a few of 'em out before the others realise where we are." I nodded, taking the rifle in hand. "Ya sure about this though? We don't even know who these people are 'nd we're gonna kill for them?" I paused, not liking the idea when he put it like that.

"Yes but those people are going to try and kill us too." I reminded him. "I'll head up to one of the higher windows, get a better look. When they work out where I am, then you start firing." Daryl raised his eyebrows at the order before nodding with a sigh.

"Be careful on the stairs." He muttered and I smiled weakly before rushing off, taking the stairs carefully as I did.

I rushed to one of the windows and found myself one of the broken ones, positioning the sniper through it. The group below remained oblivious but the one that appeared to be the leader of the group seemed to be getting agitated now. Studying the scene down my scope, I briefly passed over the faces of the people on their knees. The fearful looks on their faces only made me shudder, the younger man was hunched over now and crying out in pain, and I narrowed my attention of this Governor-like guy.

"Now, I'll ask you again!" The leader hollered loudly. "Where is the rest of your group?! The Asian kid? The pretty brunette?" I swallowed hard and noted how the four of the ground appeared confused.

"Ain't anybody else!" The woman replied, with a shaky tone. "Just us!" The leader laughed.

"What a great big fucking lie!" The man aimed his gun at the woman's head and the red-headed man struggled slightly before he was butted over the back of the head with a gun. "Did you guys kill Randall too? Or, let me guess, you have no recognition about that either? Just like you 'forgot' about the rest of you fucking group!"

I saw the man's actions before he acted and I quickly fired a shot before he could put a bullet in the woman's head, like he'd done the other man's kneecap. My bullet imbedded itself into his head and there was a silent moment as everyone regarded the man before his body fell dead to the floor. The four kneeling looked alarmed, though the group that were standing all suddenly looked fearful. I gathered quickly they didn't know where I was firing from as they all looked off in different directions, guns aimed and some firing aimlessly. I took advantage of this and fired, aiming towards the one who had hit the red-headed man.

Hitting my mark again, the body fell in front of the kneeling group. This only frustrated the group some more. I had took out another man before they had cottoned onto my location.

"Over there! Top window!" One of them shouted. I cursed as the aim turned towards me, but that's when Daryl's started firing.

I wasn't sure whether Daryl and I were just great shots or this group were all just rookies, but the attack seemed to execute pretty perfectly and I frowned slightly when the last man hit the floor. _Too easy perhaps? _

Scanning the windows of the other buildings with scopes, I made sure there was nothing else. Down below, I heard the sounds of a door opening and I watched as Daryl's figure appeared as he made his way towards the kneeling group. Quickly, I turned to head down to him.

He had reached the group by the time I had left the building. I headed towards him, all the while keeping an eye on the other buildings. The group of four all still remained kneeling, one a little hunched still, and as I reached Daryl's side, I noticed their hands were all bound behind their backs. My eyes quickly turned to the bodies on the floor and I shuddered briefly, a sickness in my stomach for a moment. Meeting Daryl's eyes briefly, I nodded once at his silent question. _I'm okay._ Then finally, we turned to the strangers.

"Well, ain't you two a sight for sore eyes." The younger man breathed in relief, an air of cockiness in his tone even through the pain, a gritted grin on his face. I noted Daryl's attention on the large, red-headed man, who studied us both carefully.

"Who are you?" The red-headed man asked. Daryl shook his head.

"You first." Daryl countered and the man narrowed his eyes slightly. For a long moment, nothing was said between us.

"The name's Eugene." The larger man suddenly spouted. Eyes turned to the man. "Doctor Eugene Porter. I'm a scientist." Daryl snorted beside me.

"Really? Bet that's fuckin' helpful." The hunter muttered.

"Well, actually we-"

"I'm Rosita Espinosa." The woman cut in, finding her voice. She still appeared shaky but attempted to smile when we looked her way. "This is Elliot Duke." She nodded to the young man beside her.

"I can introduce myself, thank you very much." The young man - Elliot - cut in with a shaky breath. Rosita spared him a brief glance. Daryl's and my attention turned to the remaining man.

"And what's your name?" I asked, bravely. The red-headed man paused before replying.

"Sergeant Abraham Ford." He gritted out. "Now, are you two gonna unbind us or what?" I saw Daryl's eyes narrow.

"Ain't sure we trust ya yet." Daryl replied though Abraham only snorted.

"If you don't trust us then why'd you save us?" He countered.

"Don't take it personally." Daryl muttered, harshly, though Abraham thought his reply over.

"Let me guess." He began. "You're this group they're looking for, aren't you? You're the ones that have pissed them off?" I paused, confused at how he knew this before remembering that the leader was demanding information from them before he died. "Perhaps _we _should be the ones who should be wary of _you_."

A sudden noise drew our attention. A gunshot perhaps or a banging nearby. _Of course. _

"We can't stay here." I muttered, glancing at Daryl. Raising my sniper, I eyed the street down the scope. Vaguely, I noted figured immerging from buildings and alleys. At first, I thought they were more of this group before I took in their movements. _Walkers. _"Yeah, we should really get going." I hissed, lowering my gun and hauling it over my shoulder. Eyeing the four before us, I sighed before taking out my knife. I moved forward, though Daryl stopped me before I got too close. "We can't just let them stay here and die." Over his shoulder, I noted more walkers approach. With a sigh, Daryl nodded before turning his attention on the approaching walkers.

I got to work cutting through the bonds as Daryl kept the walkers back with his crossbow. After cutting through Abraham's, I half expected the man to turn on me but instead he took a knife from one of the dead bodies and began to work on the bonds of his friends with me. When they'd all be freed, I watched as Abraham took some weapons from the bodies on the ground, distributing them to the Rosita and Eugene before hauling Elliot to his feet and throwing his arm over his thick shoulder. I met Daryl's gaze as we eyed the injured man, though we had no time to talk.

"C'mon." Daryl muttered, cutting through a gap in the circle of walkers forming around us. I followed obediently, noting that the other four were following us too. Judging by the tense stature of Daryl, he knew this too.

We cut through the alleys before finally entering the forest again and leaving the town behind. We encountered a few walkers on the way, but they were taken down easily. Though I could feel the eyes burning into the back of my head, I kept my attention focused on Daryl, waiting for his next move. Finally after a few minutes of walking, Daryl slowed his pace before stopping and turning to face the group.

"Where ya headin'?" Daryl asked, eyeing Abraham mainly before glancing between the other three.

"Washington." Was Eugene's reply after a long pause. I raised my eyebrow at this.

"We were looking for supplies when those assholes jumped on us." Rosita explained some more.

"Why would you want to go all the way to Washington?" I asked, curiously.

"If there's anywhere that's safe and organised, it's the capital. They'll have plans for disasters like this." Eugene began to say. "I was in contact with them before the outbreak actually."

"Ya were 'in contact' with D.C.?" Daryl asked, an air of disbelief in his tone. Eugene sent him a frustrated look.

"I told you; I'm a scientist." He urged.

"That don't mean shit to me." Daryl shrugged, eyeing the group again.

"Look, I'm gonna just take a wild guess here and say that you ain't with the assholes that jumped on us before." Abraham spoke up suddenly. I raised an eyebrow. _Duh? _"So, you guys are part of a group? A group with supplies?" I saw Daryl tense slightly. "Look, this isn't just some freelance to the capital; we're on a mission and we _need _supplies. Pretty fucking desperately too. And I guess we didn't exactly get off on the best of foot but I'm asking you now _politely _if you have anything to spare for us, maybe even more than you can spare to be honest?"

"'Nd what makes ya think we'd just give ya our supplies, just 'cos ya say ya on a 'mission'?" Daryl demanded, bitterly.

"Because this mission is going to benefit you too, friend." Abraham continued before sighing. "Heck, if I had our truck still I'd bring you and your folks with us too but those assholes back there made sweet work of our ride. The more of us, the more chance we have of surviving this and make it to D.C. alive." I paused there, curious to this offer. Eyeing Daryl, I saw the curiosity there too.

"We ain't really had a great history in trustin' people." Daryl murmured. Abraham nodded.

"I respect that." He replied. "But you did just save our asses back there and have yet to kill us still. Observing the pair of you now, you seem like decent people." I raised an eyebrow.

"You've known us less than five minutes." I reminded the man. Abraham shrugged.

"I'd like to believe I'm good with character." He told me. "But I get you guys can't trust us, I mean the whole idea sounds a little crazy, I guess."

"Yeah, four fuckin' strangers invitin' ya on a trip to the capital, decidin' we're 'decent people'. Kinda boardin' on the crazy side of things." Daryl muttered.

"Maybe I should explain our reasoning more." Eugene began, though Elliot cried out in pain, cutting him off. "Though I think medical care is vital right now." I eyed the four of them, noting their lack of anything and wondered how they would treat their friend before turning to Daryl. I knew he was thinking the same thing because he met my gaze with one of uncertainty. I wasn't overly crazy about the idea too, but I guessed we both knew something had to be done.

"We have medical supplies." I said, finally with a sigh. The four of them turned to me. "Back in our camp. We have supplies and someone who can fix you up."

"You have a doctor?" Rosita asked, almost in disbelief.

"Not quite." Daryl muttered with a sigh. "We'll take ya back with us, get him treated up."

"Then we can talk to your people then?" Abraham probed. "About the supplies? About our offer?" Daryl and I glanced at each other.

"Ya can tell our people what ya told us." Daryl nodded. "Explain a bit more 'bout what's so great 'bout Washington. Then maybe Mister Scientist over 'ere can explain ya 'reasoning' a bit more too." Abraham nodded enthusiastically.

"Deal."

"Not quite." Daryl stopped him quickly. "We don't exactly know who ya people are. Don't know if ya tellin' us the truth. Now, I don't exactly like the idea of takin' ya back to our camp without knowin' what the fuck is goin' on but I guess we'll have to make an exception here." He eyed Elliot briefly. "But I'm still gonna take precautions."

"And what are they?" Rosita asked hesitantly.

"We'll walk ya to our jeep." Daryl began. "It's a little back this way. When we get there, we're gonna blindfold ya all. We'll take ya to our camp but I'm gonna make sure if things go to shit, ya ain't got a way of gettin' back to us."

"Blindfold us?" Eugene asked, in disbelief. Daryl glared at him.

"Either that or we'll just straight up knock ya out." He hissed.

"Blindfolds are fair." Abraham nodded. Daryl studied him carefully before nodding one.

"Follow me then."

Daryl led the way, keeping his pace quite quick. I knew the other four struggled to keep up, especially Abraham who had to carry most of Elliot's weight with him too. I trailed behind the hunter, my head racing slightly at what we were doing. I wondered how the others would react to us bringing four strangers back to the farm with us, but I thought over the offer Abraham had proposed to us and realised that _this _was exactly what I had been talking about. _Leaving the farm. _Putting distance between us and whatever was left here. We had no way of knowing that those people today were all that was left of this group nearby. And no doubt now we'd pissed off the remaining members with the attack today. All the more reason to leave.

This didn't override the fact though that the four behind us were complete strangers. And Daryl was right. We hadn't had such a great history of trusting strangers.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked quietly, so only Daryl could hear.

"Tryin' to figure these people out." He muttered in reply.

"Do you think this is such a good idea bringing these people back?" I asked, worriedly. "I mean, what happens if something happens to the others, just because I didn't want these strangers to die?" Daryl glanced down at me.

"Helpin' them was the right thing." He told me, firmly. "Whatever happens from now ain't on you. Alright?" _It isn't on me. _I'd heard that before. Meeting his gaze, I saw the stubbornness behind his eyes and nodded once, though I knew it wasn't so convincing. Suddenly, Daryl's cold hand took mine and the hunter grasped it tightly before pulling it up to his mouth to kiss it briefly. "We're in this together, girl." I couldn't help the flutter in my stomach at the contact and at Daryl's words. I met Daryl's gaze again and was thankful that the darkness and the anger was long gone. Back now was the softness that I was used to. Smiling weakly, I nodded and Daryl dropped my hand away from his mouth, but didn't let go completely.

Once we reached the jeep, Daryl gave my hand once last squeeze before letting me go and turning to the other four.

"Put the kid in the back, more room for his leg." Daryl muttered and he and Abraham lifted Elliot into the back of the jeep bed. "Who wants to ride with him?"

"I'll do it." Rosita nodded, climbing in after him. Daryl met my gaze.

"You join them." He told me and I nodded. _Keep an eye on them._

"Eugene and I are up front with you then, friend?" Abraham asked. "Better get the blindfolds too actually." Quickly, Daryl had shrugged off his jacket and I couldn't help but smile briefly in amusement as he ripped both sleeves of his shirt off. When the hunter met my gaze, I shook my head, still trying not to laugh. Wordlessly, Daryl handed the material to Abraham and the man got to work ripping the sleeves and making the makeshift blindfolds for each of them. Handing two to Rosita, the woman tied Elliot's on for him before tying her own. "Get in the car, Eugene." The man obliged to the red-head's commands and took the offered blindfold from Abraham. The bigger man paused though before climbing in. "Thank you both for what you're doing." Daryl nodded once before gesturing me to climb into the back of the jeep, so he could shut the door behind us and get into the cab.

I eyed the two blindfolded people before me and sighed as the engine of the jeep roared to life. The vehicle swayed a lot and Elliot would hiss and groan when Daryl made some dodgy turns. Rosita had hold of his leg, attempting to keep pressure over his wound. I studied them both silently, trying to see any default or untrustworthiness about either of them.

"We didn't catch your name." Rosita spoke and I jumped a little at the suddenness of her voice. I paused before replying.

"Ruby." I replied and noted as the woman smiled.

"That's a lovely name." She told me. "You don't know how long it's been since I saw another woman. Living with men can really grate on you." I smiled, though she couldn't see me.

"She loves it really." Elliot muttered through gritted teeth, hissing when Rosita hit him playfully. "She loves all the male attention she gets." I couldn't help but chuckle.

When we began to approach the farm again, my stomach lurched a little at the prospect of seeing the others and their reaction to the strangers. My thoughts were interrupted though when Daryl's hand thumped against the cab window. Rosita and Elliot both jumped at the sound.

"The hell was that?" Elliot demanded, nervously. I chuckled again.

"Doesn't matter." I told him, understanding Daryl's gesture. When the jeep's speed slowed to a stop, I got out and quickly rushed to the farm gate, ready to unlock it. Though my hands were still freezing, I managed to get the padlock off quicker than before and I quickly pushed the gate open wide enough for the jeep. After locking it back up again, I jumped back into the back of the jeep and barely had time to close the door behind me before Daryl had got us moving again. "We're nearly there."

With the farmhouse in sight, I knew the others would see our approach and would be readying our arrival. Though they couldn't be wiser to what we were bringing back. Swallowing hard as Daryl brought the jeep around to a standstill before the front porch of the farmhouse, I glanced at the back of Daryl's head, recalling his words over and over. "_We're in this together." _

"You can take your blindfolds off now." I told the pair in the back when I saw Daryl doing the same to the other two. When Rosita and Elliot could see again they eyed the farmhouse curiously.

"Holy shit." Elliot murmured, before grinning weakly. "Nice place."

Once I had climbed out the back of the jeep, that's when the front door to the farmhouse opened and the others came out. The expression all as I had imagined. _Horrified. _

"What the hell is this?" Rick demanded first, marching towards Daryl and I. He eyed the four new people. I saw Daryl step between the new-comers and the group, almost protectively and I felt obliged to do the same. Though I eyed our group, warily, as they studied the four behind us.

"Who are these people?" Maggie asked, a little nervous. Before either of us could reply, Abraham stepped forward.

"We don't want any trouble, friends." He explained. "My name is Sergeant Abraham Ford. These are my friends; Doctor Eugene Porter, Rosita Espinosa and Elliot Duke. We're on a mission to Washington, but we were looking for supplies when we got attacked by the group I'm gathering are giving you guys problems. Daryl and his lady friend here saved our lives but Elliot here needs medical attention." Rosita and Eugene were both helping to get Elliot out the jeep at this point, though the man complained loudly in pain. "These two said you could help us?"

When the eyes fell on us, I tensed.

"You brought these people _here_?!" Rick hissed. Daryl beside me stepped forward quickly.

"They said this little mission of theirs to D.C. could benefit us all." Daryl explained. "Thought we should give 'em a chance to explain themselves. Plus we made sure to blindfold 'em so they don't know how to get 'ere."

"But these people are _st__rangers!_" Rick cried. "We don't even know who the hell they are! What they could do. And you brought them _here!_"

"Like Daryl said, we blindfolded them." I cut in.

"What do they mean; you saved their lives?" Maggie asked. Daryl and I hesitated.

"The group that attacked you, the ones we were scouting, they had them. Were about to kill them." I explained briefly.

"Yeah, and your friends here stepped up." Abraham called. "Like I said, saved our lives." There was a heavy pause then and I tensed again as the eyes fell in Daryl's and my direction.

"What kind of mission?" Michonne called from the porch. Eugene stepped forward, allowing Rosita to take all of Elliot's weight.

"I'm a scientist." He began and I noted Daryl roll his eyes at this.

"And is that supposed to mean something?" Rick asked, snarky. Eugene frowned.

"If you'd let me finish." Eugene sighed. "I was one of the ten scientists who were working on a high level project, which had all higher level clearance of communication between the heads of states, of course-"

"The fuck this guy talkin' 'bout?" Merle muttered.

"Get to the point." Rick hissed.

"We were trying to map the human genome. But _not_ for medical purposes." Eugene continued, though suddenly tensed. "We were attempting to _weaponise _it. Creating diseases that could be used against a target population. For example; against certain regional or racial backgrounds." Eugene sighed again. "But things went wrong. I'm not about to explain exactly _what _went wrong because I'm sure you won't all understand, but you can see the fallout from the world around you, stranger."

There was a weighty pause as the information was processed. This was certainty not what I had expected from the group. Meeting Daryl's expression of disbelief, I knew he felt the same. Processing the information in my head once more, it only made me frown curiously.

"Somebody translate to American please?" Merle called, his tone loud.

"Wait, you're saying," Rick began, ignoring the redneck's remark. "That you know what _caused_ the walkers?"

"If by walkers you mean the dead, then yes I do." Eugene nodded. _Oh my God. _

"Then surely if you know what caused it then you know how to cure it?" Maggie demanded in a rush.

"In some respect, yes." Silence followed.

"Bullshit." Merle hissed. "Jesus brother, ya brought a bunch of crazy folk home with ya, didn't ya! Fuckin' cure! Ya honestly think we'd believe that bullshit?! Ya crazy!"

"Pipe down, tough guy." Abraham hissed. "The Doc knows what he's talking about."

"'Nd we're supposed to just take ya word for it?" Michonne demanded.

"Like I said; I'm a scientist." Eugene said once more, though Daryl wasn't the only one who rolled his eyes this time.

"Oh, c'mon, asshole." Merle cried. "Just cos ya waltz in here, claimin' ya a _'scientist'_ doesn't mean ya are one." The older Dixon folded his arms across his chest. "This is all just a bunch of crap."

"I find myself agreeing with Merle." Michonne muttered.

"Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. We should go." Rosita piped up suddenly, looking hesitant now as she looked around the group. "We don't want to fight these people." Elliot groaned, though Eugene and Abraham both shook their heads.

"We _need _supplies!" Eugene hissed.

"And Elliot needs medical care." Abraham reminded her. "We haven't finished talking sense into these people yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Rick demanded. Elliot interrupted whatever reply there was going to be by crying out in pain again. Rosita apologised quickly to the man as the pain was apparently a fault of her own.

"Look," Abraham again. "Like we told your friends here, we're on our way to Washington. That's where the Doc's lab was and that's where the people are to work this bullshit out."

"Why'd Washington need _you_ to provide a cure if you said they know what caused all this?" Maggie asked. "You said you were one of ten."

"I didn't say _they _knew. You asked if _I _knew. Which, again, in some respect I do." He paused. "_We_ are the only ones who have the cure." Eugene told her. There was a pause.

"What do you mean; you _have_ the cure?" Rick asked, curiously. They hesitated.

"That's classified." Eugene said, coolly. He was eyed with disbelief. Before anyone could argue, Abraham quickly stepped in.

"What the Doc means is that's not exactly information that we're gonna want to share with you folk." He told us all. "Not if you're not coming with us." He paused. "Like we offered Daryl and his lady friend-"

"Ruby." I muttered sick of being called 'lady friend'. Abraham smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry. Like we offered Daryl and _Ruby _here before, we'd like to extend the offer to the rest of you. We're in desperate need of supplies, otherwise we ain't gonna make it very far. And we're also in dire need of _people. _Trust me, the four of us aren't going to make it all the way to Washington. We _need _the extra hands." He glanced around. "And judging by this spot you've decided to make camp in, I think this offer is something you should consider."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rick demanded. Abraham waved his arms theatrically.

"Look around, friend." He said. "You're practically sitting ducks here. Any sound you guys make will draw the dead from all the round, penning you in like cattle. Doesn't exactly help either that you've pissed off the neighbours in that town down the road. I don't think you've quite heard the last of them, especially not after today." Abraham sighed. "We'll explain everything we can to you guys, try and make you see sense in leaving. Because, honestly, you're as good as fucked if you stay here. Both from the living and the dead. This offer will benefit every single one of us. Trust me." After another pause, it was Herschel that spoke up this time.

"How about you folks come inside?" The man began. "I'll fix up your friend's leg and we can talk about this some more. No point standing out here in the cold." He met Rick's gaze meaningfully when the man looked his way. Though Rick seemed far from happy about this, he nodded once. "We'll get you something to eat too."

"Thank you very much, friend." Abraham nodded, smiling up at the man. The red-head turned his attention back to Elliot and took the man's weight completely from Rosita before leading the way towards the porch. Herschel was at the door ready and was giving the man orders as to where to put Elliot, calling for Maggie to come help him. Rosita quickly followed, heading after Abraham and Elliot. Eugene paused, glancing around those of us that remained outside.

"C'mon Mister Scientist." Daryl muttered, reaching forward and grabbing the man's shoulder to push him into action. The man grimaced slightly before heading off into the house, Daryl following behind. Slowly, the rest all filed in too, though I hesitated when Rick met my gaze and I blanched at the anger behind his eyes. I didn't stick around though to hear his lecture and quickly scurried inside after the others.

* * *

_(Author's Note): Not much change in this chapter, pretty much the same from the first upload. I've added in some more to Michonne's and Ruby's conversation at the beginning regarding Ruby's guilt towards Lori's and Judith's deaths but that's it. _

_I thought I might as well add too, just for the record, that I don't think my adaptions of Abraham, Rosita and Eugene will be completely inline with the comics and the TV show. While I will try and keep them in character, their storyline may not be completely the same - for starters, the addition of Elliot. But there will be some things along the way that I will have changed, but I don't want to state them here incase it spoils the comics for anyone or the future of the TV show. If anyone does wish to know, feel free to PM me and I'll happily explain what I mean. But for now, I'm just claiming that their storyline won't be following the comics or the TV show (not like that's a running trend with this story anyway!)._

_Thanks again for your patience - three uploads today, I think that's quite an achievement! As you can tell, I've got the day off and plenty of time to get through this! I'll start work on the next one but I'm not sure if I'll be able to post it by the end of the day. I'll try my best to get a forth upload out for you all but I won't make any promises. _


	7. Chapter Seven

_Chapter Seven_

"Who are those people?"

I placed the sniper rifle down on the bed, shrugged off my jacket and threw it down beside the weapon before turning to face the little girl at the door. Sophia stood with Eliza the doll, eyes wide, staring up at me with an expression of confusion and a little terror. Swallowing hard, I beckoned Sophia into the room and she shut the door behind her before rushing over to take a seat on Michonne's bed. I, myself, perched down on my own, running a hand over my face before sighing.

"Daryl and I found them while we were out scouting." I told her. "We saved them from being killed, but one of them was injured. We brought them back here for Herschel to take care of." Sophia thought this over a moment.

"Are they bad people?" She asked, quietly. I couldn't help but hesitate before speaking.

"I don't know." I answered, truthfully. "I don't _think _they're bad people. But we've got to be careful." Sophia nodded, absently. "Just, make sure you're not alone with any of them. Try and stay hidden if you can, or at least out of their way." She nodded once more. "We'll figure it out soon."

"What was the man saying though?" Sophia probed further. "About Washington?" Again, I hesitated.

"They're on their way to D.C." I explained. "On a 'mission' apparently. The man was asking us along too." Briefly, I wondered how Sophia had heard what Abraham had said as she wasn't present on the porch when we had arrived. Realising that her and Carl must have a habit of hiding and listening, I didn't let the matter concern me further.

"Are we going to go with them?" She asked, though I was surprised that she didn't appear terrified by the concept. Merely curious.

"I don't know." I said once again. Sophia paused, thinking this over with a frown. She studied Eliza the doll for a moment before looking up at me again.

"Do you think we should go with them?" I stopped once more, struggling to find an answer within me. _Did I? _It was too soon to say. I didn't have a chance to answer though as the door to the bedroom opened once more and another figure peered in.

"I was wondering where you'd gone." The boy sighed in relief. Carl stepped inside, quickly shutting the door behind him too before moving to the foot of Michonne's bed. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine." I smiled at the boy. He nodded once before sighing.

"Everyone's talking to the new guys." He told me before sitting down on the bed beside Sophia. "You not wanna go down too and listen?" I eyed the pair of them in front of me before shaking my head.

"No." I sighed. "Not yet. I'll let everyone else talk to them, I'll sit with you guys for a bit." Sophia smiled instantly, which warmed me. _Things were getting better. _

"Dad's pretty pissed about it all." Carl said, abruptly. I raised an eyebrow and Sophia swotted his arm.

"You can't say a cuss word!" She hissed and I smiled a little as Carl rolled his eyes.

"Well, your dad has a whole lotta stuff to say about everything, despite saying he doesn't want to get involved." I sighed, bitterly. Carl nodded in agreement.

"I think it's good that Herschel and Daryl have stood up as council." He told me, honestly.

"How come you didn't stand up for council?" Sophia asked me curiously and I was stunned for a moment. It was a thought I hadn't even considered until Daryl and now Sophia had brought it up. Finally, after some thought, I shrugged.

"I'm not very good at that sort of stuff." I told them both, with a smile. Carl raised an eyebrow, not saying a word, and Sophia remained thoughtful. "I see it as too much work. All boring grown-up stuff." Both kids beamed up at me and I felt a strange sense of warmth from their approving expressions. The little girl's especially gave me hope of repair in our relationship, one I so very longed for, while Carl's gave me a hint back into his younger days, where the strain of death and responsibility wasn't looming over him. It was nice.

I remained with the pair for a good while longer. They both had a lot to say on every matter that was brought up, be it be a serious topic such as leaving the farm or something so simple as who snored the loudest (Sophia argued profoundly that it was _not _her). I was unaware as to whatever was going on downstairs and for the time being, I did not care. With the strain of it all, I needed the break and the two smallest members of the group sure provided more than enough distraction from it all.

Conversation halted when a knock sounded on the door. Both of the children stopped and turned to see who stood there and quickly greeted the smiling face of Glenn.

"You alright, guys?" The young man grinned at the two children. When they both replied with an affirmative, his eyes darted to me. "Can I borrow Ruby a second, please?" I smiled my goodbyes to the pair of them before quickly following Glenn out, shutting the door to the bedroom behind me. "You been enlisted as babysitter or something?" I shrugged.

"Didn't really fancy being in all the hype right now." I admitted with a sheepish grin, before folding my arms. "What's up?"

"Herschel and Maggie are still patching up the kid's leg," Glenn informed me. "The other three are in the living room, everyone's trying to get them to talk a bit more about the mission and whatever 'cure' they think they've got." I raised an eyebrow in question though Glenn shrugged. "The big guy says he wants to wait until the kid is mended and everyone is present."

"So you want me to come down?" I guessed. Glenn shrugged once more.

"Rick wanted me to come get you." He told me and I supressed snorting.

"Ahh yes, I forgot Rick was giving the orders out again." I muttered. Glenn smiled a little.

"If it's any consolation, I made a point of asking Daryl his opinion before I came and got you." The Korean boy smirked and I chuckled a little at that.

I followed Glenn down the stairs, listening to the buzz of conversation from the living room. We paused on the bottom of the stairs as the sound of a cry from the next room caught my attention. Glenn quickly explained that Herschel and Maggie were tending to Elliot in that room and quickly ushered me into the crowded living room.

The other three new-comers: Rosita, Abraham and Eugene were all seated on the larger couch, the former more perched on the arm beside Abraham. Rick sat himself in the armchair while the Dixon brothers were both sprawled on the smaller couch. Michonne stood behind them, her hands gripping the back of the couch behind their heads, her eyes on the three opposite. _Ever calculating_. I gathered quickly that Glenn was made to stand and remained beside him.

"Our friend Ruby appears!" Abraham chorused at my appearance. "I was beginning to wonder where you'd gone." I didn't comment, merely raised an eyebrow. Making a point not to look at Rick, despite feeling his gaze, I scanned the room before holding Daryl's gaze. The hunter nodded once, lips quirking briefly up at the corners. "Do we know how Elliot is doing, friend?" Abraham's question was directed at Glenn.

"Herschel should be finished with him soon." Glenn replied. Eugene craned his neck around Glenn and my bodies, attempting to get a look at the closed door across the hall. Meeting Glenn's gaze, I raised a confused eyebrow.

"I still think someone should be in there with him." Eugene muttered, looking increasingly agitated.

"Ya think we're gonna do summit to him, eh Mister Scientist?" Merle sneered, eyeing the man with amusement. Eugene turned to the man, looking a little flustered now before shaking his head.

"He's just a kid, he needs support." Eugene gushed out, though Abraham turned to him with a hard stare.

"He'll be _fine._" The man gritted out, silencing the scientist.

"Like I said, Herschel should be done with him soon." Glenn repeated, no doubt trying to rid the tension that was building. Eugene swallowed hard before nodding and directing his eyes to his clasped hands in his lap. Meeting Glenn's eyes again, we both remained confused at the man's actions.

"Gotta admit, it's a nice home you've got here." Abraham nodded, changing conversation and eyeing the room around him. "What happened to the old owners?"

"They're still here." Rick replied, curtly. Abraham studied the man silently, taking in Rick's cold expression, before nodding once more.

"Better than anywhere we've found on the road." Rosita continued, attempting a friendly smile.

"You been on the road long?" Daryl asked, his face curious. Abraham shrugged.

"We had an alright set up once, before we met Eugene." He explained. "A nice little campsite down south. There was more of us then too." The silence that followed spoke full volumes.

"What happened to the rest of your group?" Glenn braved asking.

"What unfortunately happens to a lot of people in this world now." Was Abraham's only answer to that, before he smiled briefly. "We came across Eugene shortly after we left the campsite, then travelled East to get Elliot." A pause. "After getting the kid, we've been making our way up the country ever since. Trying to get to the capital." Abraham sighed. "Again though, there were more of us starting out than there are here now."

"You said you travelled East to 'get Elliot'," Michonne spoke up suddenly. "What exactly does that mean?" Her expression was blank, though her eyes burrowed into the three of them. Before any of them could answer though, the door across the hall opened. Glenn and I both turned to see Maggie and Herschel appear. The former went straight to Glenn, while Herschel came further into the room.

"Elliot will be fine." He told the three of them, that looked to him eagerly. "We've removed the bullet and patched up his wounds. I would advise that he stay off his leg for a while, but I see that being quite difficult. I would also suggest crutches but they might be hard to come by." Abraham stood and held his hand out to the farmer.

"Thank you very much for your help, friend." Abraham beamed. Herschel hesitated before shaking the man's hand. Though when I looked to Herschel's face there was something in his expression that confused me. Abraham must have seen it too. "Is there something wrong?" Herschel eyed Abraham silently, before glancing to the other two. Maggie beside him held the same expression and met her father's gaze when she turned to him.

"When was Elliot bitten?" Herschel's question stopped the room dead and I watched as Abraham's smile dropped instantly from his face, as did the happy expressions from the other two. The rest of the room only stared. "We saw the bite on his leg."

"I-"

"You brought an infected person here?!" Rick cried, getting to his feet. "You brought that man into this house?! Without telling us?!"

"Look, it's not what you think!" Abraham quickly tried, turning to each of us. A panicked expression was on his face. Rick stared incredulously and attempted to move past the red-head. "We'll explain everything, I promise!"

"Rick, stop." Herschel tried, though Rick ignored him.

"I _knew_ there was summit wrong with you folk." Merle muttered, shaking his head at the commotion going on. Daryl beside him remained silent while Michonne prowled around the couch to stand beside Rick.

"You people need to just calm down. It's nothing to worry about-" Eugene tried, his voice wavering with worry. Rosita remained frozen and silent.

"Nothing to worry about?!" Michonne hissed at him. I eyed her hand as it gripped the handle of the katana on her back. An action that didn't go unnoticed by Abraham who stood in their way.

"Look, you don't need to do that!" He tried to reason. "Honestly, if you just let us explain what's going on then-"

"You can explain once we've dealt with your friend." Rick shook his head, making a move to go past Abraham again, though Rosita quickly spoke up.

"He's immune!" She cried out, stopping the commotion. Eyes turned to the doe-eyed woman and she swallowed hard. "_Elliot_ is our cure."

Silence followed as everyone just stared, not really knowing what to say to that. _Was it hard to believe? _Not having moved from where I had remained standing, I merely stared at Rosita as I repeated her words in my head. The kid - Elliot - was _immune? _Was this true?

"I don't understand." I breathed and Abraham turned to me with a weak smile.

"We'll explain everything to you."

After living in the apocalyptic world for easily a year, it was strange to imagine a world where we didn't have to fear the walking dead. Strange trying to imagine the world before the outbreak hit, before the world fell. I think everyone had long pushed aside the silly optimistic dreams of the world just returning back to the way it was. _This _was our world now and we had come to terms with that. What we had to do now is find a way of surviving in it, finding our place in it and _living. _

Yet sat before us now, was something that altered everything. Only a young man, maybe Glenn's age or slightly younger, with a boyish visage, messy blonde locks and a cheeky grin on his lips despite the pain he must have been feeling. A young man who sat before us all now, his bandaged leg propped up on a small table that had been brought in to accompany his needs. _This_ boy was apparently the _cure. _

I couldn't help but stare at his leg, wondering where this bite wound apparently was. Beside the kid, Abraham and Eugene both sat on either side, almost protectively. Rosita remained perched on the arm. While everyone else was tense, I noted as the kid got himself comfortable he wasn't bothered by it, either blissfully unaware of the tension or completely ignoring it.

"Cheers, Doc, for the leg." Elliot grinned at the old man. Herschel nodded once, though didn't say anything. "And thanks to your lovely daughter as well." Maggie narrowed her gaze as Elliot's grin turned cheekily in her direction.

"You better start explaining." Rick cut in before anyone else could speak. "Fast." Elliot's grin quickly faded.

"Tell them your story, Eugene." Abraham prompted his friend. The scientist nodded slowly, before turning to the rest of the room.

"I'll start from the beginning-"

"Good a place as any." Merle muttered with a smirk. Eugene stuttered for a moment, his face flustered at the heavy smirk the man was directing in his direction before quickly composing himself.

"After the outbreak hit," Eugene sighed. "My office panicked, though I guess everyone did. We worked hard and did all we could to try and figure out a cure, but it wasn't as easy as that. Even though we knew what created the infection, everything we thought could cure it, failed on us." The man ran a hand through his hair. "We were running out of options and all the while the government was trying to figure out a battle plan. We were ordered to carry on working, carry on trying to figure things out but it was easier said than done. They were starting to launch nuclear strikes on the main cities, places that had been hit bad and it was around then that our contact with the government was limited to barely anything." He glanced around the room before shrugging. "Whether it was a communication error or whether white house has fallen, we didn't know. But what we did know was that we had to keep trying. People were dying, cities were falling and we were powerless.

"We started sending word out to various other places across the country - CDCs, WHOs - to see if they could figure something out. We'd either received a reply of negative or we couldn't even get through to them in the first place. It was easy to say that we were running dry of ideas. There was some talk of evacuation but the infection was universal and there really wasn't anywhere to go to. Not to mention, the organisation of evacuating an entire country wasn't the most easiest job. Or the _cheapest. _The military had already started sending out requests for anyone who had been bitten but not turned, to try and reach a strong hold and contact a superior. We didn't expect anything to come out of that to be honest.

"We had a few hoaxes; people claiming they were immune only for them to have faked the whole thing just so we could get them to safety. Desperate time calls for desperate measures and all that. Some people thought they were immune but then turned when we arrived to collect them or turned when we got them back to a lab. Times were crazy. Plus with the government out of contact and the military getting weaker, it was harder to retrieve the ones that were claiming to be immune. A lot of people were killed on the missions out to collect.

"Then, one day, we received a telegram from the South East, from a small military base. One of the Sergeants said they had found young man who had been bitten but hadn't turned in over two weeks, which beat our recorded record of just under two days before turning. We found a small amount of hope in this but we weren't too optimistic. We never were anymore. I was ordered by my superiors to accompany the group on retrieval. Of course, I argued my case not to go. I hadn't left the security of the military base or my lab since the outbreak, but I fought a losing battle and found myself on a plane travelling South. I was fucking terrified, I've got to admit. And things only got worse from there.

"A stop for fuel got ugly when we didn't realise that the base we had stopped on was overrun by the dead until it was too late. The group I was with was split and I saw a lot of good men die trying to protect me. I found myself with one man - Lieutenant Coleman - after the rest of his unit had been killed and we carried on for quite a few weeks, attempting to get to this military base that had sent out the message. Soon though we came across a group of survivors.

"Coleman and I explained our situation to Abraham and his group. Coleman was determined to save the group of them, make the trip worth while if this new immune case came to a dead end. So, we travelled with them after a lot of convincing and explained our heading. In a larger group, we reached the military base without _too _many causalities.

"Then we met Elliot! I half expected to reach the base and have the Sergeant tell us that the boy had succumbed to the infection or find the end of yet another hoax. But we were surprised to find the boy beside me, fit and healthy with the faded bite scar on his leg. It was something of a miracle that we had found him. We finally had hope! I managed to contact my superiors back in Washington at that base, telling them about the loss of Coleman's unit and that we had found Elliot. We straight away planned to fly back to Washington, but of course things quickly fell through.

"Bad luck seemed to follow us wherever we went and the base we were at was soon overrun and we were force to flee. I escaped with Abraham, Rosita, Elliot and handful of others, though I lost Lieutenant Coleman in the madness after he saved my life once again. He truly was a great, brave man who I owe my life to. Each step of the journey since then, I have dedicated to that man and I urge myself to finish this mission for him, because he died in an attempt to save myself, Elliot and perhaps the rest of the country. His loss is great, but we have been moving forward since then and it still hasn't been without more causalities.

"Before you now is what is left of us. _Four _of us remain, though I know that four cannot finish this journey alone. We continue to Washington to take Elliot to my lab and superiors. _His _blood may hold the cure for humanity. We have been fortunate today to have been spared when your friends, Ruby and Daryl, saved us back in that town. And we have been fortunate to have come across your group altogether. I can imagine now that you are aware of the circumstances, you may have a lot to consider and I _urge _you to consider the option of joining us. The journey to Washington is one we cannot make alone and we desire your help for the rest of the way. If not for us or yourselves, but then for the rest of the human race."

_Silence. _

While the news of a cure and Elliot's bite had stunned us, Eugene's story had completely rendered us incapable of talking. I struggled to think coherently for a moment as I considered his words. The four new-comers all looked to us, expressions expectant. Finally, Elliot broke the silence with a smile.

"I can show you my bite wound, if you like?" The kid grinned, reaching forward and pulling off his sock, rolling up his trouser leg and pulled his bandage up a little. Sure enough, there was a clear bite wound on the top of his shin, though it had faded considerably. I considered briefly that it may have been an animal wound but the shape of it just didn't fit right. It was just a scar now and I _knew _then that they were telling the truth.

"Well, that is certainly something." Michonne muttered, thoughtfully. Her expression wasn't so cold and dark anymore and I knew that the woman was considering what she had heard, carefully. Perhaps even swayed to believing them.

"Guess what we've told you all has got you thinking, huh?" Abraham chuckled. "You guys don't strike me as the types to have _nothing _to say."

"It's hard to know _what _to say." Herschel admitted and Abraham nodded in agreement.

"Well, now you know. You know of our mission, our heading and our motives. I hope now that our offer can be properly considered?" Abraham glanced between each of us, his eyes wary over Rick.

"We'll need some time to think about it, to talk about it." Rick breathed, his eyes on Elliot's bite wound. Abraham nodded once more.

"Of course, friend."

"We can let the four of you rest a little? I'm sure you're all exhausted." Herschel suggested. "We have plenty of rooms for you to rest in while we discuss the matter. We could give you our answer in the morning or whenever we've decided?" Abraham glanced between the three beside him. There were a collection of nods.

"That would be much appreciated, thank you." The red-head smiled.

Michonne's and my room was given to them to rest in, as was Daryl's and Merle's. None of us complained and the four of them were shown to the rooms they would be staying in. As I quickly gathered up my stuff from my room, to let Elliot and Eugene take over, I was glad that Sophia and Carl weren't still there when Michonne and I let the pair in. We dumped our stuff down in the living room, as we would be sleeping down there that night, and joined the group that remained gathered in there.

"It was quite a tale." Herschel spoke up, with a sigh. "And I have to find myself believing it. After seeing his bite wound, I _know _it cannot be fresh. It has been there a long time and after hearing Eugene's story I do believe what they're telling us is true. They do not seem like bad people either, I have yet to see a sign of anything wrong with them."

"Could be good actors?" Merle pointed out with a lazy smirk. "But the bite is pretty convincin', gotta admit. Though we sure it's human?"

"I considered that too." Herschel nodded. "But I am inclined to disagree with that theory. I do _believe _it was human. Though if anyone is still concerns, I suppose I could ask to examine it and give you my verdict as a veterinarian?" There was a few shared glances.

"We may come to that." Rick nodded.

"They seem genuine." Maggie carried on, shrugging. "I mean, they could have killed Ruby and Daryl when they found them, but they didn't." Daryl and I met each other's eyes and I frowned at that. She was right, while we were running from the town, a bullet could have easily been put into the back of my head. I chewed my lip thoughtfully at this.

"We've got to consider _what _they're asking of us though." Glenn spoke up with a sigh. "They're asking us to _leave _the security of the farm to go with them all the way to Washington."

"Do we know if this place is really secure though?" I asked, already knowing where my heart lay in the entire matter. I had already spoke of leaving the farm and now that I found myself believing in Abraham and his people, leaving with them sounded plausible to me. Though I wasn't sure where the others were on the decision.

"Doesn't help that we've got that other group nearby, tryin' to kill us." Daryl pointed out.

"Do you think we'd survive out there on the road though?" Maggie asked with a frown. I paused and realised that Maggie and Herschel hadn't ever survived out on the road and had either lived under the roof of the farm or the prison since the outbreak so I understood her hesitance. After what I had heard off the others, I knew they'd all had some experience out in the open.

"We've done it before." Glenn nodded, proving my point.

"Gotta consider the young'uns as well." Daryl continued. "Will they cope?" I found myself snorting.

"I think we've got to give those kids more credit than we are." I said. "Carl is more than capable of looking after himself and _I _will make sure that Sophia is too." Daryl met my gaze before sending me a smile and nodding.

"I think we must leave the council aside for this," Herschel began. "I think _everyone _must have a say in their own choice. I don't suppose we can make a group decision on this if people are unsure. Perhaps each of us should decide our own answer individually instead? We can either decide to join them to Washington or remain here on the farm. It's up to the _individual_." Silence followed his words and everyone glanced around at each other awkwardly. As the silence dragged on, I found myself sighing.

"Well, I know what _my_ decision is." I told them all. "I've been saying all along that we shouldn't stay here, that it's not safe on the farm anymore, and I _believe _what they're telling us. Being the road isn't a problem for me, I've survived on it for a very long time with or without people." I shrugged. "My choice is to leave."

"And Sophia will join you too, no doubt." Herschel added, though I turned to man. I frowned for a moment before shaking my head weakly.

"Sophia has the right to make her own decision on this." I said. "I won't decide for her." Herschel raised an eyebrow at this before nodding with a warm smile.

"While I have my own opinions of the whole thing, my decision lies with whatever Maggie decides to go." The old farmer spoke up. He met his daughter's gaze and the pair smiled at each other. "Wherever she goes, I go." The Greene daughter nodded.

"I think we should join them. I agree with what Ruby says; I think they're telling the truth." Maggie spoke up. "And I don't feel safe here anymore, not with that group nearby trying to kill us. Not to mention that this house holds too many memories for me. Too much loss." Herschel didn't seem bothered by this decision and I guessed this must have been what he wanted to do anyway. He shared a sad smile with his daughter - no doubt reminiscing on his deceased daughter together. On the other side of Maggie, Glenn reached out and took her hand, squeezing it.

"I'm with Maggie too." Was all he said and that was where he was placed on the matter.

"Y'know, I kinda like the idea of this whole mission to Washington." Merle began, a smirk on his features. "Sounds like it's gonna be real excitin' 'nd a shit load of fun. Don't wanna miss out on anythin' so I guess you people are stuck with me." I smiled when Merle met my gaze, before turning my attention to his brother beside him. "Ya gonna join me, baby brother?" Daryl met my gaze, holding it for a long moment before shrugging.

"Why the hell not?" He smiled briefly, wincing as Merle patted his back with a heavy hand. I smiled to myself, not afraid to admit that I was glad of the hunter's decision to leave too. I hadn't considered the possibility of the rest of them _not _leaving too when I made my decision, assuming they'd all think the same. I had a brief panic when I realised that this may not be the case, but thankfully everyone seemed to be thinking alike right now.

Attention was drawn to the two remaining people in the room. Michonne's face remained thoughtful as she studied each of us, though I knew what her answer would be. I couldn't imagine her wanting to stay behind as I knew she was smart enough to come to the conclusion that leaving was the better option. Plus, there didn't seem to be anything left here for her, especially with the other group nearby posing a threat. When Michonne met my gaze, she held it strongly before nodding once.

"I suppose despite you saying everyone should make individual choices, the group is making it all the same." She pointed out. "I am leaving too because I don't see anything here left for us. I think everyone is agreeing that it is not safe here anymore, but while I guess nowhere is safe, being in a group makes you stronger." Michonne held my gaze again for the last part of her comment; _being in a group makes you stronger. _

I mused over this, realising that the pair of us both had extensive experience being alone and joining a group. Comparing the two experiences, her comment hit me hard and I remained thoughtful for a moment. This group had certainly made me stronger, in my opinion. I was _living _now too, not just surviving as I was before.

All eyes fell on the fallen leader in the corner, who was staring intently into the floor, a frown on his face. While I hadn't properly spoken to the man in a while and though our relationship was battered, I prayed that he made the decision to leave - for both his and Carl's sake. While things lay in ruins, I remained holding onto the hope that things would get better and I hoped that one day Rick and I could be true friends once more. Considering everything we had been through in the past few months too, I knew that Rick, though he would not admit it, _needed _me on some levels. I was the only one who knew what was happening to him, what he was going through, and though I did not understand it or the pain he was going through, I was still someone he could go to without having to explain everything to. Though I was beginning to think that maybe Rick should at least tell Herschel about what he was going through with his delusions, something I was getting around to talking to him about, right now it was only me that knew and I struggled with the pressure. Despite all the hardship between us, I would be there for Rick when he needed it. And right now, I hoped he would make the right decision because I couldn't bear to think what would happen if him and Carl tried to go it alone.

_Rick needed people. _

"Are you all sure that you trust those people?" Rick began, carefully. "They could be lying to us, trying to draw us out. They could be part of that group trying to kill us."

"They were taken hostage by that group, Rick." I pointed out, softly, trying not to flinch when his gaze turned my way. "They were the ones that were going to be killed by them if we hadn't stepped in. Why would they shoot and purposely injure their own anyway?"

"For show? They knew we had someone who could patch them up afterwards?"

"They couldn't possibly know that, Rick." Herschel disagreed, shaking his head. "While I do not want to force anyone to make a decision they do not want to make, I strongly advice you rethink things if you're considering staying here. Being on your own, Rick, is not safe. Not just you and Carl. Not after what has happened. Considering rethinking, _please._" I was glad that Herschel agreed with me. Rick studied the man silently before sighing.

"Who said I was thinking of staying anyway?"

People began packing immediately as the new-comers rested. They would be told of our decision when they woke but for now we were quick to get everything we could together. There was talk of transport now that there was fourteen of us to think about. We had three vehicles to work with. The one that Rick, Carl and I had travelled here in, the Chevrolet that Glenn and the others had and the Jeep that Merle and Daryl had found out on their travels. With the first two holding five people each and the Jeep holding three upfront and at least another three in the back, we seemed set for space though room for supplies was a little worrying.

After a little while Michonne, myself and the Dixon brothers were ordered to bring the vehicles upfront and we quickly obliged in doing so. Sophia and Carl found themselves on the porch soon after, watching and chatting quietly to each other. The pair had been told of the plan to leave and it was surprising to see the pair unphased by the decision.

"Who is gonna ride with who?" Carl called once each of the three cars were parked and as the four of us made our way back to the pair of them.

"Dunno yet." Daryl muttered, eyeing the vehicles.

"I don't think you should put all of the new people in one car." Sophia spoke up, timidly. "Just incase they try and leave together." A few glances were shared.

"Nice idea, little lady." Merle smirked, nodding.

"Can Sophia and I stay together?" Carl asked.

"If you want." I smiled, glad the pair were back to being friends again.

"Can we go with you, Ruby?" Sophia asked, her voice still timid. Her question stopped me and I ignored the other three adults staring into the side of my head, only focusing on the pair in front of me. My heart warmed to her request and I quickly found myself nodding.

"Of course, sweetheart." Sophia immediately beamed.

"You do know that means you'll be riding with my dad then. Because he'll want to ride with me." Carl pointed out before grimacing. "Though we've found everyone, he's still gonna act the same as before." I frowned at Carl's tone, wondering if things would perk up between the pair of them before forcing a smile. I glanced at Daryl, who was watching me curiously and couldn't help but think about our conversation about Rick's and my apparent relationship. Swallowing hard, I shrugged and turned back to Carl.

"I've handled your dad for the past two months, Carl. I can deal with another car journey with the man." Carl smirked and I heard Merle chuckle a little before the front porch opened. I couldn't help but flinch when the man in question stood there.

"The cars are all ready for ya, Officer." Merle sniggered quickly before the silence grew awkward. Rick nodded.

"Maggie is making some food for everyone and we're going to wake up the other four soon to join us. We'll tell them our decision then." He told us all. "I think Herschel says the plan is to leave by morning though, gives us one more night's rest here. Unless anyone protests at that?"

"Sounds good to me." Daryl muttered, the rest of us nodding in agreement with the man.

"I was just heading out to one of Herschel's sheds around the back, see if there's anything left to salvage that the Governor's men didn't take last time." Rick quickly explained, stepping down the porch steps and onto the snow. "Could you help me, Ruby?"

I couldn't help but wince at the request and was glad the man's back was turned for a moment. Meeting Daryl's gaze, I saw his suspicion though I silently pleaded with him quickly not to take the request the wrong way. Nodding once, the man led the way inside, ushering the kids in with him as he past. I was unsure if Daryl believed me, but I'd have to deal with that later on. I was happy that there didn't appear to be a trace of anger on his face as he left. When Rick turned to face me, I brought a small smile to my face before nodding.

The short journey to the shed was uncomfortable to say the least. Rick and I walked at a steady pace through the light snow on the ground and I couldn't help but occasionally glancing up at the man beside me. His expression was calm and I wondered what he was thinking. For a moment, I considered the situation between us and I was confused as to why the air was awkward between us. We had left on good terms this morning and as far as I was concerned, we were on the mend. Apart from Rick's bitterness to Daryl and I bringing the new-comers in, I didn't think there was any new anger. Or so I thought.

"Since when were things awkward between us?" Rick spoke suddenly. I glanced up at the man once more and saw an amused expression on his face. I was glad he seemed to be thinking the same as me.

"I'm just wondering if you're still pissed at me for bringing those people here." I admitted and Rick was thoughtful for a moment.

"I shouldn't have acted as I did." He sighed. "I just lost it in the moment." I raised an eyebrow at this, surprised he had admitted this. Though it did make me smile a little. I was glad he wasn't still angry at me. We reached the shed and we paused for Rick to pry the door open.

"So you're not mad at me?" I tried, hesitantly. Rick met my gaze, holding it for a moment before shaking his head.

"No more than I was before." He told me, not exactly the answer I was wanting but it was better than I expected. I nodded in response and waited for Rick to move into the shed. He didn't and stared straight at me with an unreadable expression.

"Rick?" I asked, unsure what was the matter. Rick hesitated before speaking.

"Michonne came and spoke to me today, while you and Daryl were out." He began and I froze immediately. I knew where this was heading, I knew exactly what Michonne had spoke to Rick about. "She told me-" He hesitated. "She told me that you blame yourself for what happened to Lori and Judith." His tone was softer than expected and I stood wordlessly for a moment before bowing my head. The heavy feeling in my chest hurt. The screaming and the baby crying echoed in the background, as always.

"You told me to get them to safety." I breathed. "You told me to take care of them and get them out of there and I didn't. They were killed, Rick. I failed you." The silence was deafening and I couldn't quite bring myself to look up at the man, scared of what I'd find looking back. Swallowing hard, I continued some more. "I know you hate me for what I did with Carl's training when you were unconscious-"

"I don't hate you." Rick cut in before I could carry on. Slowly, I raised my gaze to the man and was surprised to find sad eyes staring back. He shook his head before smiling weakly. "I'm sorry that you think I do, because I _really _don't hate you, Ruby. And I certainly don't blame you for what happened to Lori and Judith." Stunned, I stared gapingly at the man before me.

"You don't?" I tried, weakly and he shook his head again.

"There was nothing you could have done." He stated, shrugging absently. Slowly, I nodded, strangely feeling better hearing it from Rick, despite hearing similar things from Michonne and Andrea. It meant so much more coming from him. I guessed now the words were finally starting to sink in.

"There was nothing you could have done either." I added quickly and Rick stared back evenly. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I hesitated before speaking. "You too blame yourself for what happened to them, but I guess you're no more to blame than I am." Rick's expression seemed pained for a moment and he looked away, his eyes glazed. Something caught his eye quickly over my shoulder and I blanched at the fact he might be hallucinating again. I half expected him to walk away and was surprised then when he set his gaze back on me with a sad smile.

"Yeah, maybe." He breathed, before turning and heading into the shed. I paused before following. That wasn't exactly an answer I wanted either. My chest stung at all Rick had said to me and despite the sadness that still lingered, a little of my guilt had subsided. Rick didn't blame me it seemed. Though he wasn't past blaming himself. Frowning to myself, I followed after the man with a sigh.

The shed was pretty much empty sadly, apparently the Governor and his men had made sweet work of it when they were here last. The shed was bare and I stared around it wistfully, knowing the extra weapons would have been useful now there was an extra four people, but it wasn't to be. Eyeing the place though and remembering the tools that Carl and I had gathered from the house we had taken lodge in, I turned to Rick.

"Are you any good at joinery?" I asked, curiously. The man looked back with a frown.

"It's not my strong point, I'm afraid. Why?" He raised an eyebrow and I shrugged.

"We brought some tools with us when we came here. I thought we could maybe make Elliot some crutches. It would make things a hell of a lot easier." I admitted, wondering how he'd take my bid to help the new people. Rick frowned in thought before staring around, eyes landing on a stack of wood in the corner. Without a word, Rick bent down and heaved up a large pile of it into his arms.

"C'mon, I bet either Daryl or Merle will have a better idea of what they're doing." I couldn't help but smile up at the man and we headed back to the house with this new intention.

We found the Dixon brothers brooding together in the corner of an empty living room. They both turned to us when we entered and raised eyebrows at the armful of wood that Rick had. After explaining my request, Merle said he'd give it a go as he was 'bored as hell' so Rick dumped the wood on the porch for the man to work and I retrieved him the necessary tools.

"Have fun." I smirked as Merle stared down at the items around him. Merle smirked back, saying nothing more and I left him to it.

The food Maggie had prepared was ready by the time the four new-comers had woken up. They were exceedingly thankful when we provided them with food and, with the exception of Merle who wanted to eat his food out on the porch while he worked, we all sat around the two tables - an extra one was brought through - to eat. It made a pleasant change though I was hesitant when Carl and Sophia appeared at the door to join us.

"It's alright, they'll meet them sooner or later." Rick assured me quietly when I voiced my concern to him. The pair quickly joined the table in the spaces between Rick and me.

"Thank you all again for the hospitality." Abraham beamed. "We really do appreciate it."

"And we didn't know you had little ones too." Rosita smiled to Carl and Sophia who were seated opposite her. The pair of them glanced awkwardly at each other. Sophia smiled timidly at her, before quickly looking down at her plate. Carl stared back at her with a frown. "And what are your names?"

"I'm Carl." He muttered. "And we're _not_ 'little ones'." Rosita stopped, her mouth open in shock. The rest of us around the table paused too, a little stunned at Carl's tone. Rick made to tell him off though Sophia's quiet voice cut him off.

"My name is Sophia." Rosita smiled warmly at the little girl, her expression slightly relieved.

"And how old are you, sweetie?" She asked.

"Carl and me are both thirteen years old."

"I'm nearly fourteen." Carl protested, though Sophia turned to the boy with a frown.

"How do you know that? You don't know when your birthday is!" She cried. Carl shrugged.

"I just _feel _fourteen." He muttered and Sophia giggled.

"How do you _feel _fourteen?" She asked, her nose upturned with a smile. Carl glared at the girl, though didn't reply to her question which only made Sophia giggle harder. Meeting Rick's surprised gaze, we both seemed to share the same amused expression and I bit back a laugh at the little exchange, knowing that Carl wouldn't appreciate my amusement.

"Well, aren't you a pair." Abraham murmured with a happy smile. Carl directed his glare at the red-head man and the table chuckled a little. "Am I correct in guessing that you are somehow related to my friend Rick here? There's definitely a resemblance there."

"Carl's my son." Rick nodded, smiling faintly. Abraham nodded.

"You're a handsome little lad too, just like your father." Carl seemed unsure how to take the compliment, neither did Rick. Abraham didn't seemed to want an answer though as he had already turned to Sophia, though hesitated before asking about her heritage. Sophia surprised everyone by speaking up herself.

"I lost my parents." She told the large man, who stared on with sympathy.

"I'm sorry to hear that, little lady." Abraham sighed, though Sophia shrugged a little.

"It's okay." She murmured, before taking a pause. "I have Ruby to look after me now."

I paused mid-bite when I heard what she said, my movement stopping dead in shock. I could feel other eyes on me, though I was frozen with staring down at the table. Unable to bring myself to look at anyone for a moment, I concentrated on swallowing down my food, trying to push aside the way my stomach churned at her comment. Awkwardly, I glanced up and braved turning down towards where the little girl sat beside me.

She wasn't looking at me, but instead was smiling down at her plate as if her comment wasn't as important as it was. Abraham met my gaze with a warm smile, though I couldn't return it as strong.

"Well, you're very lucky then." Abraham continued. "Ruby saved our lives today. Daryl too." I couldn't contain the joy I felt when Sophia smiled proudly.

"They're good at that." Sophia nodded before shoving a large forkful in her mouth and eating it in the most unladylike fashion right in Carl's face, making the boy complain loudly and sending the pair into a fit of childish giggles.

Conversation passed on quickly, though my mind wasn't focused after that. All I could think about was what Sophia had said and the smile on my face lingered as I ate. Soon, the topic turned from quiet pleasantries into a brief silence. One that I knew was a perfect opportunity to tell them of our decision. Thankfully, Herschel seemed to think so too. The old farmer cleared his throat before looking up to address the four new-comers.

"We've been discussing your proposition all afternoon." He announced, gathering their attention. "It was certainly quite a story you told us, Eugene, and it definitely made us think about our options. You see, we've not had it so lucky recently. In the past few months we've lost our home and a large proportion of our own and that was at the hands of a tyrant man who has been haunting us for the best part of a year now. You have your stories to tell and I can assure you that we have our fair share too."

"We understand that, friend." Abraham nodded, softly. "Of course, we are sorry to hear of your losses."

"You have to understand though that we have all been through so much together, just like you guys have too no doubt. But what we've been through has made us stronger, more vigilant and unfortunately not as trustworthy as we used to be." Herschel sighed. "Though you're nothing like the man who succeeded in destroying almost everything we had, you're different and there's something about you four that has made an impression on us all. I guess, after what we've been through, we see some hope to survive in you and your group." He paused. "And that's why we've decided to join you to Washington."

"You serious?" Abraham asked, eyes wide. The happiness was evident on all their faces. Herschel nodded his confirmation and Abraham grinned. "Your help will be greatly appreciated, friends!"

"And like I was saying though, all we've been through has made us stronger." Herschel quickly continued. "We're a family now and while you seem like good folk, hurting one of us will not bode well for the rest of us." Surprisingly, Abraham chuckled heartedly.

"We wouldn't expect anything less!" He said, cheerfully. "Perhaps one day, we'll all be fortunate to be welcomed into your family too." Herschel smiled briefly.

"Perhaps."

"Just out of curiosity," Eugene suddenly piped up. "This man you were talking about. Is he part of this group that are trying to kill you?"

"No," Glenn shook his head. "That group attacked us a few weeks ago. We ended up killing a few of their own when we defended ourselves after they opened fire first. They've been out to get us ever since then, I guess." There were a few nods.

"So, what about this other fellow then?" Eugene continued, hesitantly. There was a eerie pause and I felt sickened for a moment at the thought of that particular man. _The Governor. _

"He's dead." Rick said, suddenly. Eugene studied the man's hard expression for a long time before nodding slowly. "We don't have to worry about him anymore."

When Merle finally showed his face later that evening, the items he brought with him weren't perfect to say the least, though I had to admit that he hadn't done too bad of a job with them. The redneck indifferently handed the injured man the crutches, who stared down at them with a surprised smile.

"Thanks, man." Elliot nodded, appreciatively. Merle frowned a little and for the first time in a long time, I saw the older Dixon stand awkwardly without anything to say. I had to smile at his speechlessness and watched as Merle muttered something under his breath before stalking away. Everyone apart from Rick, Daryl and myself stared after the man, shocked by this apparent selfless act he'd done and I didn't have the heart to correct them.

After making plans for the morning, our last night in the farmhouse started to settle and people began to drift off to bed. Sophia paused before heading up with Glenn and Maggie, turning to me and without a word, wrapping her arms around my middle and squeezing me tight. I hugged her back when I had gotten over the shock and smiled as she bounded off upstairs. My heart was swelling.

As our rooms were occupied, Michonne, the Dixon brothers and myself found ourselves in the living room and were provided a few blankets to sleep on before being left to our own devices. Michonne and I were given the couches as the men offered themselves to lay on the floor. As Michonne was taller, I gave her the longer of the two and once everyone had settled, I stared through the darkness at the forms of the other three.

"It's going to be strange living on the road again." I murmured with a sigh.

"Ain't like we haven't done it before, kid." Michonne pointed out to me. I hummed in agreement.

"S'alright, princess, it'll be like one big family road trip." Merle sniggered. "It'll be just like old times again, but with a few extra people." There was a pause. "There's fourteen of us now, wonder how long that'll last."

"You're a dick, Merle." Michonne muttered.

"Just bein' realistic." The man countered.

"Best ya just shut up to be honest." Daryl cut in, quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"Are we really going to have an argument right now?" I sighed, shutting them up for a moment.

"Sorry, Mother." Merle sniggered and rolled my eyes. It _was _like dealing with a child when it came to Merle. Though surprisingly, I wouldn't have it any other way with him. Merle laughed a little to himself before drawling off. "It's gonna be weird as fuck havin' those new people around. That scientist guy seems like an ass."

"He probably thinks the same about you." Michonne sighed.

"What kinda name is 'Eugene'?!" Merle asked, ignoring her.

"What kinda name is 'Merle'?" Michonne countered, though again Merle ignored her.

"I can see myself enjoyin' Mister Scientist's company. Especially as he seems pretty easy to piss off." I rolled my eyes once more.

"You're like a child." I muttered, repeating my previous sentiment out loud now, and Merle laughed.

"I have to find my amusement from somewhere!"

The topic on the new four continued on some more before I ventured off the couch to get myself a drink from the kitchen. Shuffling through the darkness took some concentration in my sleepy state and I couldn't help but stumble into various table legs and doorways. Once successfully in the kitchen, I tried to find a bottle of water from one of the packed boxes, before a chuckle from behind stopped my movement.

"Wrong box." Daryl told me, his silhouette moving past me to another box in the corner. There was the sound of rummaging before he held something out to me. I took the bottle with a smile he couldn't see.

"Thanks." I sighed, rubbing my aching side from walking into the corner of the kitchen counter. "You thirsty too?"

"No, takin' a break from Merle's ramblings. He's moved onto talkin' about how attractive he'd rate the Rosita lady. He's practically droolin'." Daryl explained. "Thought I'd leave Michonne to it." I breathed a chuckle as I unscrewed the cap off the bottle to take a drink.

"How nice of you." I commented before taking a swig of water. "I feel like after tomorrow we may be in for some luck for a change." I suddenly admitted after a brief pause. Daryl didn't answer for a moment.

"Maybe." Daryl agreed. "Though the road to Washington ain't gonna be too easy." I sighed.

"Yeah, I know. But at the end it'll be worth it, I guess." I tried. "_If_ we get there of course." Another pause. "Though it'll be nice not having to think about the Governor anymore. You don't know what it feels like to not have that feeling that he's following you every step of the way. I don't think I've quite convinced myself that he's dead yet." Daryl chuckled, a little bitterly.

"Well fortunately for us, he is. Dead 'nd gone forever." I sighed.

"Not from our nightmares." My comment made us both think for a moment and in the silence, I took another drink of water before offering it to Daryl. He declined with a shake of his head and I leant back against the kitchen counter opposite him. "I've been having them ever since the prison. Nightmares."

"They bad?" Daryl asked, gently. I shrugged into the darkness.

"Always the same." I admitted. "Always at the prison, hearing the gunfire, the screaming, Judith crying-" I couldn't see Daryl tense, though I expected he would have done at the mention of the young deceased infant. "I'd see Lori's body, just as I remember it was. Sometimes Judith's would be with her, sometimes she wasn't. Then Sophia would appear. She's be bleeding and I'm not able to get to her. I'm always unable to move." I paused. "I'd see you sometimes, you'd be hurt too. The Governor would appear before I could do anything though. He'd kill you and I'd have to stand and watch." I bowed my head, slightly, my heart clenching. "It's always the same. Every night." Silence followed. "Sorry."

"Ain't got nothing to be sorry for." Daryl muttered back. "I'm sorry that ya havin' 'em. Wish I could do something about it." I smiled to myself.

"They'll pass hopefully." I tried, shrugging again. "I mean I didn't have one last night, though I may have been a little drunk to remember it." Daryl snorted into the darkness. "It might be different now the group is back together again. Well, most of the group."

"Hopefully." Daryl agreed, quietly. The silence followed and I quickly opted to change the subject again. My mind rallied over what had happened that day before something suddenly jumped to mind.

"You don't think anything is going on between Rick and I, do you?" I asked, thinking about the events earlier that day. Daryl hesitated.

"Ya told me nothing was." He said.

"Because there isn't." I urged quickly.

"Then I believe ya." Daryl assured me. Though it was too dark to tell, I'd like to have thought he was smiling at me. I smiled to myself at Daryl's words, bowing my head shyly.

While I was trying to think of something to say, my heart already pounding hard in my chest, Daryl was suddenly standing close in front of me. I stared up at him, just about able to make out his face in the darkness before he closed the gap between us and placed his lips over mine. He was hesitant at first, as if he was unsure what I'd do. I guessed my earlier reaction to him kissing me had left things sore and I responded eagerly to show him things were fine now, to assure him. He had each of his hands placed on the counter either side of me, almost trapping me in place with his arms. I gripped the front of his shirt, pulling him even closer to me, as he deepened the kiss. I allowed Daryl to dominate, completely overwhelmed with just him and every move he made. Our kiss grew passionate and suddenly we grew urgent.

When my teeth grazed against his bottom lip, Daryl let out a deep groan before kissing back desperately. My hands ran up through his hair as we paused to breath, though nothing was said between us as we panted for air. I quickly pulled him back into the kiss without allowing the hunter to rethink any of his actions. Before I knew what I was doing, my hands were making quick work undoing Daryl's shirt buttons. My mind wasn't functioning properly and neither was Daryl's it seemed. My mind was focused on Daryl's hot lips and what they were doing to mine. I had fully unbuttoned his shirt when Daryl suddenly pulled away.

"No." He breathed, his breath tickling my face. With my mind still racing, I tried to close the gap again, though Daryl stopped me. With my hands still on his bare chest, one I couldn't admire in the darkened kitchen, my skin tingled at the contact. "Not _that._ Not now." At that, everything caught up with me and I realised where this was heading. Shifting uncomfortably in embarrassment for my bold actions, I tried to retract myself from him, though Daryl's arms stopped me from going anywhere.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"Ya ain't gotta be sorry." Daryl assured me with a soft chuckle. "Just don't think doin' _that _right now is such a good idea. I mean, Merle 'nd Michonne are in the other room, remember?" I nodded slowly, thankful it was dark so I didn't have to deal with his piercing gaze.

I didn't say anything, still feeling a little embarrassed by the situation and it still didn't help that Daryl stood so close. My lips still tingled and my hands remained on his chest, though I was unsure of what to do. Thankfully, before I had to think of something, Daryl wrapped an arm hesitantly around me and held me tight, placing a kiss against my hair.

"Daryl, what are we?" I braved asking, my heart pounding as I did. There was a pause.

"I don't understand what ya askin'." Daryl admitted, his voice gruff. I tried to concentrate on his voice and not his warm skin that my cheek was pressed up against. I could practically hear his heart beating in his chest and for a moment, I was distracted by it. The rhythm calmed me down and I quickly focused myself before braving the subject once more.

"I mean, _us_, what are we?" I said. "Are we just friends? Are we _together_?" A pause. "Together like Glenn and Maggie are?"

The silence was eerie for a moment and I focused again on his heart beating for a moment, trying not to weigh so much into whatever answer he would give. My own heart had picked up considerably as the nervousness kicked in. The feeling of butterflies in my stomach erupted and I tried not to laugh at the silly notion I was feeling. I was surprised I had even braved asking the question, but was glad I'd done it. Glad I was reaching out to try and establish _something _between us.

Daryl had tensed up slightly at my question and it concerned me for a moment, but I knew that this was _Daryl _I was dealing with. It had taken me nearly a year to make the man use to physical contact and I knew we'd come a long way with his awkwardness. I knew the question would have thrown him completely off but I'd liked to have thought our relationship, _whatever it was_, was enough for him to open up to me about it.

Finally, Daryl cleared his throat, a little awkwardly. Though his arms didn't let up on their grip around me and he still rested his head on top of mine. If he was feeling really awkward, then surely he would have let go? This seemed to be a good sign.

"Is," He began, hesitantly. "Is that what ya want?" It was my turn to be thrown now, though I didn't take as long as Daryl to straighten myself out before answering.

"Yes." I admitted, before biting my lip as I waited for his next response to come.

I half expected for someone to walk in and interrupt us as it always seemed to occur when we would talk about 'matters of the heart'. Though no footsteps entered the kitchen, no voices broke the silence. It was just the two of us and the only sounds I could hear were the steady beating of Daryl's heart and my own thumping loudly in my ears. His company would have been comforting, if I wasn't waiting with anxiousness for his reply.

"Well," Daryl began again, slowly, though his voice was strong. "I guess that's what I want too."

"You _guess?_" I asked, not hiding the silly school girl grin on my face. My heart was racing now and my cheeks were flushed. Daryl's chest vibrated as he chuckled and his arms loosened so he could place his hands on either side of my face. I wondered briefly when Daryl had suddenly become so bold in his contact, before Daryl kissed me once more.

When we trailed back into the living room, Merle was still talking though he was beginning to yawn and his voice was becoming groggy. Daryl squeezed me hand briefly before heading back to his place on the floor, leaving me to climb back onto the couch again. Merle commented about what was taking us so long, though the matter was dropped quickly and soon the room drifted into silence as everyone settled down to sleep.

Staring at the mound on the floor that I knew was Daryl, I couldn't help but smile to myself. I was starting to feel like some love-struck teenager again and for the time being I didn't care. Everything was starting to pick up again after all the heartache everyone had been through and it was nice to see things turning around. In the morning we would be starting the next stage to our survival in the new world and while there was still anxiety of what we meet on the way there, I couldn't help but feel some joy that we were leaving.

_We would facing it as a family, after all. _

I drifted off to sleep with that thought in my mind and the silly smile still on my face.

When I woke up in the morning, everyone else appeared to be stirring too and loading up the supplies was immediately sent into full swing. We were all given a little food to eat for breakfast, before the rest of it was packed away. It didn't take much time to load everything up and soon everyone found themselves stood outside the farmhouse, a little uncertain.

"May Maggie and I have one moment please, before we leave?" Herschel asked, holding his daughter's hand. The pair trailed back inside the house and I knew they were soaking up all they could of their home before leaving it probably forever.

I eyed the crosses pitched up at the side of the house and I found myself stumbling through the snow towards them. Most of them had been removed - ours, Sasha's and Andrea's - though not all of them. Three remained. I dusted some snow off the nearest one and found the name _Tyreese _engraved into the wood. Glancing over my shoulder, I met Michonne's gaze and I knew she knew what it was. The woman didn't approach though and merely nodded once before bowing her head. Swallowing hard, I took a moment to remember our fallen friend before turning to the crosses beside it.

_Lori_ and _Judith_.

The littlest cross made my heart ache just at the sight of it but both names had me biting back a sob in the back of my throat. I heard footsteps approach in the snow and glanced up to see Carl stood there. Saying nothing, the boy crouched down beside me, his eyes on the crosses.

"It's okay." Carl murmured, not looking at me. "Everything's going to be alright." I smiled sadly at this. "They won't be forgotten. Even Judith, despite how little she was."

"Of course not." I shook my head. "We won't ever let that happen." Not saying a word, Carl took his hat off and bowed his head slightly. I watched as he closed his eyes and I wondered if he was praying or maybe just saying a few words for his sister and mother. Either way, I felt like I was intruding and knew of someone better to be in my place right now. Turning to the crosses, I kissed my hand and gently lay my hand on each of them before rising to my feet. Walking back to the others, I went straight for Rick and nodded in Carl's direction. Taking the hint, Rick went to his son without hesitation.

"Is Carl alright?" Sophia asked, appearing at my side. I glanced down at the girl and smiled gently.

"He just needs to say goodbye to Lori and Judy." I said, quietly, and Sophia nodded with understanding.

"Who's riding with who then?" Abraham asked once Rick and Carl had returned. Maggie and Herschel were yet to appear, but I knew they wouldn't be long.

"Herschel, Maggie and I will take the Chevrolet." Glenn spoke up. "Though there's another couple of seats in that one."

"Ruby and myself will go in the car we came here in, with Sophia and Carl." Rick announced and I didn't say anything, smiling when Sophia beamed up at me. I had already discussed Sophia's request that I ride with her earlier that morning with Rick. "Again, another seat in that one. You guys alright in the Jeep?" His question directed at the Dixon brothers and Michonne. The three of them shrugged.

"Not a problem." Michonne replied.

"Guess we just pick a car then." Abraham smiled, eyeing up the vehicles. "Which one do you reckon will be best for Elliot to ride in? With his leg?"

"I'd say with us, just incase he's in pain at all." Glenn said. "We'll have Herschel on hand then just incase." Abraham nodded, seeing the logic, before turning to the kid in question, who was stood using Merle's hand-made crutches. I was surprised to see them working quite well.

"Is that alright with you, kid?" Abraham asked. Elliot grinned wide.

"That's fine with me." He replied, his smile cheeky.

"Rosita can take the extra seat with you then. She can keep an eye on you." Abraham added once he studied Elliot's grin. Rosita chuckled, patting the kid on the shoulder. "And as Eugene's not so good with kids, I'll ride with you guys if that's alright?" He asked, turning to Rick and I.

"That's fine." Rick nodded. Eyeing Merle out the corner of my eye, I saw the man's smirk widen when he put the pieces together and realised who the extra space in the Jeep was going to be taken up by.

"Looks like ya gonna be ridin' with us, Mister Scientist!" Merle hollered, sniggering to himself. "We're gonna have a real good time!" Beside him, Daryl had a small smirk on his face too and I wondered if the Dixon brothers would be banding together to annoy the poor man. Michonne rolled her eyes at the men's antics and Eugene didn't look all too pleased with his allocation.

When Herschel and Maggie returned, no one spoke up about the tears in their eyes. After briefly going over car arrangements to them, Herschel handed two radios to Rick and Daryl.

"We'll have another one in our car. And a spare if necessary." Herschel explained, holding up a third radio and patting the bag over his shoulder. I guessed that two of them were the ones Rick and I had brought with us. "That way we'll be able to keep in contact incase there's a problem. Which of the cars will be leading?"

"We can lead, if you want?" Abraham suggested, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a folded up piece of paper. "This is the map we've been going off since we found Eugene. I'm the best at reading maps so I've been the one doing the navigating. If that's alright, of course, friend?"

"Seems fine to me." Herschel nodded.

"Lets load up then." Rick announced. Each of us headed to our respective vehicles, though I paused when I met Daryl's gaze before heading to mine. The hunter strode over and I smiled when he reached my side.

"Have fun riding with Eugene. I think Merle's intending to make his life a living nightmare." I muttered. Daryl smiled slightly.

"I'm sure _Mister Scientist _can handle it." The man countered, chuckling to himself. Over his shoulder, I saw Merle sat in the back of the Jeep, patting the bed beside him with a smirk in Eugene's direction. "Merle wants the man to ride with him." Daryl explained when he saw my gaze. I shook my head in disbelief.

"I feel sorry for the man." I sighed with a smile. Daryl smiled down at me a moment before glancing up at the car behind me that Rick and the others were getting into. "I reckon I'll be bunking it in the backseat with Sophia and Carl. Unless I can convince the men to let _me _drive." Daryl smirked. "Probably not going to happen though." Daryl shook his head.

"Probably not." He agreed, softly. There was a pause between us as we just stared at each other and I knew Daryl was trying to figure something out in his mind. He appeared thoughtful and I couldn't help but smile curiously at his expression.

"What you thinking about?" I asked, in amusement. Daryl glanced around and in that moment I noted his tension and I put a few things together in my head. "You don't have to do anything in front of people if you don't want to." I told him, gently. "It's okay."

I knew Daryl wasn't big on contact though after last night, something had definitely changed between us. I was overjoyed that things were clearer now but I didn't expect everything to change completely over night. I certainly didn't expect Daryl to reach out his comfort zone and do anything affectionate in the view of others. Daryl smile weakly before nodding once. Instead he settled for patting my shoulder, giving it a squeeze. I didn't mind that he didn't do more, because I knew that this was just Daryl.

"See you later." He nodded before turning and heading to his car. I watched him go before heading to my own, sure enough climbing into the backseat beside Carl.

"I reckon we can make a good distance today, friends." Abraham announced from his space in the passenger seat. "Hopefully we'll be able to find a decent place to make camp tonight too."

"If we don't, we can always stay in the cars." Rick replied. "Though I think we've got a few tents too." Abraham nodded before getting his map out and unfolding it.

"Reckon you can get us onto the highway? The one near here?" Abraham asked. Rick paused before replying and I knew that the mention of the highway brought back a few memories for us all. "You know that one I mean, don't you, friend?" Abraham prompted, mistaking Rick's pause as confusion.

"Yeah, I can get us there." Rick nodded.

"Good. Get us to that highway and I'll be able to direct the rest of the way." Starting up our engines, Rick set the convoy into motion and led the way down to the farm gate. Glancing back, I took one look at the farmhouse with an odd turn in my stomach. My eyes lingered on the crosses and I chewed my lip thoughtfully before turning away and keeping my eyes forward.

I was given the job of opening the gate again and jumped out the car to do so when Rick handed me the keys. After unlocking it and opening it, I stood aside for the three vehicles to pass, rolling my eyes when Merle sent me a smirk through the window as the Jeep passed. I noted Eugene beside him looked less than amused and I sighed to myself as I got to work closing and locking the gate up.

Eyeing the farm once more, I reminisced over all that had happened at this place. This was the place where my life finally changed for the better. Where I met those I called my family now. This is the place where we'd lost a lot of our own and then found each other once more. Patting the gate, I smiled sadly to myself before turning away finally, jogging up to the front car of the convoy and getting in.

* * *

_(Author's Note): As always, not a lot has been changed in this chapter. I've extended briefly the conversation between Rick and Ruby by the shed - about Ruby's guilt towards Lori's and Judith's death. Also I did add some more to Ruby's and Daryl's conversation - Ruby tells Daryl about her nightmares. Other than that, I don't think anything too major has changed. _

_The forth upload of the day! I'm proud of myself! haha Though I have got far too much time on my hands. I am afraid that this might be the last upload for today though as the evening is drawing near for me and I am supposed to be packing! I'll start again with this tomorrow and I should have at least one update for you all for then. Thanks, as always for everyone's patience. I am slowly getting there! Soon I'll be back on track and things will return to normal. Until then, you're all awesome for sticking with me through this somewhat awkward time! _


	8. Chapter Eight

_Chapter Eight_

I had never been one to sleep during car journeys, the constant movement would keep me awake if I even tried, but somehow I managed to rest my eyes, only waking when Carl shook my arm. Opening my eyes wearily, I blinked a little before sitting up from my position leaning against the window. Looking around, I noted the car was still moving, though before I could ask Carl why he had woken me up, I picked up the sound of the radio buzzing from the front.

"Look, I think we should be trying to avoid the towns." Abraham was saying down the radio.

_"There could be places to search for supplies." _Maggie's voice was heard. _"We're starting to run low." _

We had been on the road for at least a couple of weeks now, maybe more though I was beginning to lose count. The days were long and dreary, mostly made up of driving and to a point it was almost too easy. There hadn't been too many serious incidents, a few walkers had wandered into our camp a few times but no one had ever been hurt and each event was over pretty quick. No excitement. The journey itself was quiet and the road was pretty scarce of walkers and the living. While I knew we weren't anywhere near Washington, I was beginning to wonder when the simplicity would change. Was something big about to happen soon? _It always did. _

Our journey had detoured a lot, as Abraham had made a point of avoiding towns and cities when he navigated the way. It meant we would take longer, but it also meant in theory we were safer. Problems with supplies though were starting to arise it seemed as the limited supplies we had to begin with were running dry.

Due to spending car journeys with the man, I was beginning to learn about Abraham Ford due to the fact he was an avid story teller when you got him started. For example, he used to be Sergeant in the U.S army in his younger days before he met the mother of his children one day and fell instantly in love. He quit to become a sports coach to be with his family after she announced she was pregnant with their first born. He had two children, a girl called Rosie and a boy called Mike, who he had shared custody of with his now _ex_-wife after the pair grew apart, though still remained friends. His hometown was also Houston Texas, though he had travelled further south before the outbreak to visit relatives and therefore wasn't there when the panic hit. I noted quickly how he spoke of his family, realising it was in the _past _tense and was hesitant to ask him about them. He had made it clear that himself and the other three were the sole survivors of their previous group and I could only imagine the worst for Abraham's family.

Apart from his back story, I quickly realised that Abraham was certainly a loyal man. Despite his tough exterior, the man showed his softer side in the company of Rosita, Eugene and Elliot and was beginning to show the same with some of us too. He had a strong-minded nature that would flare if pushed, which was unfortunately seen a few times with the various other men in the group, namely Rick and the Dixon brothers. The men certainly did clash occasionally, but things were slowly getting better, I knew it was just going to take time.

Rosita was probably the one that everyone took to quite quickly. She had a kind nature about her, if not a little sassy at times, which shone through her and she seemed willing to help and prove herself when she could. She was avid in spending time with Carl and Sophia, and got on very well with the pair of them, even offering to help when I began training Sophia. While she remained quiet around the group when altogether, Rosita seemed a lot more at ease in personal contact on occasional one-to-one moments I'd spent with her. Observing her around the other three of her companions, she appeared to be the mediator and was always on hand to calm down any of them in things began to spark. She was definitely the one to keep Abraham's temper in check and after studying the pair's relationship from the sidelines, there did appear to be a little more than just friendship between them. Though I knew it wasn't my place to gossip.

I didn't ever had a lot of time to judge Eugene on a personal level, though what I could see from him was that he was quite a lazy person. He often left the tasks asked of him for others to do and would shy away if things got a little shaky with walkers. True to his word too, Merle had become quite a bane to the man's existence, constantly jabbing and throwing comments at the man. Eugene seemed quite hot-headed too and the pair often argued which I knew amused Merle to no end. Never had things gotten physical as I knew Eugene was probably too scared to take Merle on but pretty soon Eugene had requested to move out of the jeep and away from Merle - again amusing the Dixon brother. It was quite surprising when Elliot offered to take his place.

Before hitting the road, I knew Elliot was quite a cheeky sort of character and after spending more time with the kid, he met all expectations. He was a handsome young man, though the problem was that he _knew _it. He loved to flirt, though I learnt pretty quick that it was all in good spirits and completely harmless. He was forever making comments to Maggie, Rosita and myself, though he once told me he was too scared to try it on with Michonne as the woman was too 'terrifying' which I had to laugh at. Elliot seemed to love it when Rosita and myself jested back, though I knew Maggie didn't take it with the same joke. He certainly wasn't Glenn's favourite person, though when Elliot became aware that the couple didn't like his comments, it only made him flirt harder with the Greene daughter. I couldn't help but compare him with Merle on occasions and it didn't help that now the young man was spending car journeys with him. I dreaded to think that the Dixon brother was making himself a little prodigy out of the kid.

While I got on just fine with Elliot, problems began to arise when I began to note Sophia's interest with the boy. Elliot was easily at least six years her senior though I knew all too well her mannerisms and behaviour when Elliot was around her, having observed them well enough on my sister and myself when we were a lot younger. _Sophia had a crush._ Which I first thought was quite cute. Though that's when Carl began to act cold around the older boy and I knew that Carl had seen Sophia's feelings for Elliot and did not like it one bit. Carl's protectiveness over her was sweet to say the least, though his behaviour around Elliot concerned me a little too. Though I waited before approaching Rick on it and asking what he thought, Sophia deserved her secret to be kept a little longer. The little love triangle wasn't too much of a problem yet, it was Carl's cold attitude that concerned me the most.

"The towns aren't safe." Abraham replied to Maggie down the radio, his voice slightly irritated, though he seemed to be doing his best to hold it in. "They're more than likely to be filled with the dead or perhaps another group may have sought refuge there."

_"And how to you think we're gonna manage much longer if we don't get more supplies?!" _Maggie demanded, not holding back in the slightest. Abraham sighed and paused before saying anymore.

"She's right, you know." Rick murmured quickly. Abraham turned to him with a raised eyebrow. Rick kept his eyes on the road. "We need the supplies."

"Last time I tried to get supplies, I was almost executed and I'm not about to risk Eugene's or Elliot's lives any time soon either." Abraham countered, a little harshly. "We'll just have to wait until we find another farm or something."

"And how long is it going to take?" Rick asked before shaking his head. "We _need _to stop." Abraham didn't speak for a moment, though I saw how much the man didn't like the idea of detouring into a town. "You don't have to come if you don't want to. We'll make camp nearby, somewhere on the outskirts and only a small group will go in and get the supplies. Get in, get out. No problem." I remained silent in the back, watching as the two men brooded in silence. Finally, Abraham sighed loudly and turned to the map in front of him.

"Fine. Let me work out the next town we should come across." He muttered, eyeing the item in his lap. There was a moment of silence as Abraham worked and I met Rick's gaze in the rear view mirror. The man seemed almost pleased with himself by winning the 'argument' and I shook my head briefly at the small smirk on the man's face, before smiling back. "Cynthiana is the next place on the map." Abraham finally announced. There was complete silence in the car for a moment and Abraham glanced across the Rick with a frown. The smirk had dropped from my friend's face quite quickly and Abraham had also noticed the sudden change. "You alright, friend?"

"Yeah." Rick nodded slowly. "It's just-" He cut himself off and I noted his hands clenched tightly onto his steering wheel.

"That's our hometown." Carl finished with a quiet voice. I turned to the boy with surprise and I noted the shock on Abraham's face too. Carl remained still like his father, his face staring straight ahead with a frown. Nothing was said for a moment, though suddenly the radio crackled.

_"You guys alright?" _Maggie asked, her voice hesitant. _"Not hearing any replies from your end." _Apparently remembering that he'd left her hanging, Abraham sighed, staring down at the radio with a frown.

"We can wait until the next place if you want?" Abraham suggested, glancing at Rick with an understanding expression. Rick didn't reply for a moment before he shook his head.

"We need the supplies." He muttered. "It'll be fine. And besides-" He paused and there was an odd look in his eye. "There's some stuff I need to do there anyway." Abraham didn't question what he was talking about and instead nodded slowly.

"Alright, time for you to go home then, friend." He murmured before turning back to the radio to relay the plan to the others.

As it was beginning to get dark, we decided to look for supplies the following day so we had the light to aid us. So instead we stopped to make camp in a secluded area which was apparently nearby Cynthiana, pitching up our tents and getting ourselves ready for the night.

Since hearing about his hometown, Rick had become quiet and when I glanced over in his direction, I would see his face in a thoughtful expression and I was curious to what he was thinking about. Though I put it down to the fact that he'd be returning home the next day. Even so, I debated mentioning something to Herschel, maybe ask for some advice regarding how to approach things. I quickly tried to find the best opportunity to approach the old farmer on the matter.

"Baby brother 'nd I were thinkin' of goin' huntin'." Merle announced once things began to settle. "Get something to eat."

"Good idea." Herschel nodded, smiling. "You sure you'll be able to catch something in this cold though?" Merle smirked.

"Have a little faith, old man." Herschel continued to smile, despite Merle's name for him.

"Will you be long?"

"Shouldn't be." Daryl shook his head, as he helped Elliot out the bed of the Jeep and onto the spot beside Eugene. Herschel headed over to give the kid a once over and all the while, Elliot gritted a grin through the pain.

"How about someone do a few laps around the surrounding area, scout ahead?" Glenn suggested and Daryl nodded after noting that Herschel was too busy to say anything and Rick was lost in his thoughts.

The concept of the council still remained. After explaining it to the other four, they also appeared on board with the idea. Herschel offered that one of the four of them perhaps join the council too, to be their 'spokesperson' so to speak. Of course, the most likely candidate was Abraham and so the council consisted of now Rick, Herschel, Daryl and Abraham which seemed to be a strong team for our newly larger group.

"I don't mind doing it." Maggie offered with a shrug, picking up her firearm. "You wanna join me, Rosita?" The woman in question smiled and nodded.

"Holler back if anything's wrong." Abraham instructed after handing Maggie one of the radios. The two girls headed off into the forest. Soon after the Dixon brothers vanished too, hopefully returning with some meat for us to eat.

After Herschel finished with Elliot's knee, I watched as the older man returned to the back of the Chevrolet to put his medical stuff back and I saw my opportunity. Quickly I made my way over to him and he greeted me with a soft smile when he noticed my presence.

"Well, hello dear." He said and I grinned back. "And what can I do for you?" I glanced over my shoulder and winced when I saw Rick staring directly at us. I quickly averted my gaze, attempting to make it seem like I was passing my eyes across the whole group, not just seeking him out. Was this a coincidence? Or did Rick know what I wanted to talk to Herschel about? Herschel chuckled after a moment when I didn't answer straight away. "Or rather, _who_ is it you wish you voice your concern about?" I smiled bashfully when I met his eyes and turned my head away slightly from Rick's view incase he could lip read.

"It's Rick." I told the man. Herschel nodded once, apparently not the least bit surprised.

"Isn't it always?" He sighed, before beckoning me to follow him.

We walked to a secluded spot of the space we had made camp in. Far enough away so we couldn't be heard, but still in view of the others who were sat around in a circle, talking quietly and preparing a fire. Keeping my wits about me incase there were any walkers passing, I had my gun at the ready just incase and I sat myself down beside the old man, sighing heavily. Braving a glance back in Rick's direction, I was thankful that he had averted his gaze and was looking straight ahead again, his expression still thoughtful.

"The place we're going to tomorrow," I began, turning back to the man beside me. "It's Rick's and Carl's hometown." Herschel raised an eyebrow before sighing.

"Well, that explains the brooding." He nodded before turning to me with a smile. "It'll be hard for them both to go back there, you have to understand that. But you don't have to worry." I smiled weakly.

"I can't help it." I breathed. Herschel studied me for a long moment.

"Would you mind if I intruded on something?" I couldn't help but smile at his politeness.

"Intrude away."

"Tell me something, Ruby dear." Herschel began, his words slow and calculated. "Why do you feel so responsible for Rick?" I didn't answer for a moment, unsure how to answer that question. _Why did I feel responsible? _Because I was the only one who knew about what he was seeing, _what he shouldn't be seeing. _Sometimes, I would see Herschel looking at me, or he'd say something and I knew he knew there was more than I was letting on. The man was clever, far too clever for the likes of myself. But he _cared _and that's what mattered the most. He only wanted to help.

"I don't know." I lied. Herschel wasn't buying it for one second though and I knew that by the look he instantly gave me.

"You don't want to tell me." He frowned and I quickly shook my head.

"It's not that, I just-"

"Do you care for him?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I frowned deeply.

"No more than I do anyone else in the group." I countered, not liking the implication there. Herschel chuckled. "Do _you _think I do?"

"Certainly not, dear!" He laughed. "Everyone can see that your heart lies with a certain Dixon, but I couldn't resist asking." I couldn't help but blush a little at his comment, but Herschel didn't tease me on the matter of Daryl and moved on swiftly. "Though I do believe there's something you're not telling me." I swallowed hard.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face. I was trying to judge the right way and moment to tell Herschel about it all, though I still was unsure if breeching Rick's trust was the right choice in that moment.

"Well," Herschel sighed. "Things have never been the same between you and him, Rick and _Carl_ too for that matter since you returned back to us. At first, you were all so lost and so dysfunctional. Just observing Rick and Carl together, I could see that things had changed between them and it made me sick as a father to witness. Sharing a room with them back at the farm told me a lot. Carl had a lot of bad feelings towards his father, there is a certain darkness in him now, and Rick's mind was just completely all over place. I didn't know what to think though as the deaths of Lori and Judith would have been very hard on the pair. After you told us that Carl blamed Rick for what happened, well, that certainly explained a lot too. Though that didn't make anything right.

"Then when it came to yours and Rick's friendship, all I could see was tatters. You were always such firm friends and I knew, from all that Rick confides in me, that you were definitely one of the few people that Rick truly trusted and relied on. But things were different when you returned. Yes, you have admitted that you'd done something wrong in Rick's eyes and he was still unforgiving for what you'd done, but it was _your _behaviour that spoke a lot more than his. You were compliant to everything he asked you to do, even when he asked you to 'prove yourself' that day with Carl. Completely unnecessary in my eyes and no doubt the rest of the group but for some reason you believed it was what you needed to do to_ fix_ things. You are so guilty for a lot of things that have happened. I know you well enough to know that you can't help but burden yourself with the blame for things that are out of your doing and it worried me to see you act like that with Rick.

"And things are better, I will admit that. Rick's behaviour has certainly improved around you, as has his and Carl's. But there's something else. Something _you _are covering up. _For him. _I know it, _Carl _knows it and has said as much on many occasions I'm sure you'll agree, and I think the others know it too. The question is - what are you covering up for him? At first, I didn't want to pry because everyone is entitled to their secrets and I know you went through a lot together. But I'm _worried _about you, Ruby. I'm worried you're taking on far too much than you can handle. You don't have to do this alone, dear. You don't have to talk to everyone, but you can talk to _me. _And if you don't want to talk to me, then talk to someone else. I know that Daryl will always listen to you if you needed him too. But please don't think you have to do this alone."

My eyes turned to where Rick's silhouette could be made out in the circle and I chewed my lip.

"I don't know if I can." I admitted after a pause. Herschel raised an eyebrow.

"Has he sworn you to secrecy?" He asked, slowly.

"Well, no, not exactly." I shook my head. Herschel didn't say anything, merely stared at me, expectantly. "I just don't want to defy his trust."

"I won't force you to tell me anything, Ruby." He began. "Though I can help you with whatever is going on. I can try and help _Rick _and I can try and help _you. _I know you worry about defying his trust, but you will be helping him by telling me."

His words made sense, of course they did. I knew that telling him would help everything though I was still fearful to say something. Glancing back at Rick, taking note of his hunched figure, I finally sighed. I turned back to Herschel and nodded once.

"Since the prison fell, since Lori and Judith-" I didn't finish and knew that Herschel understood. "When he woke up, he _changed. _Of course, there was our argument about Carl and for a while things were tense between us, but I understood his behaviour. Slowly, things got better though and we were on track to leave and come and find you all. But one day he just left without warning, _without reason_. He told me he was going on a supply run but didn't come back until late and without any supplies. He did that everyday for just over two weeks. He'd disappear in the morning, leave the house we were settling in, walk across the street into the same house as he always did and not come back until nightfall. No explanations offered. I didn't know what to do. Carl was getting more angry and I knew I should have acted sooner, but for some reason I just didn't. I'd watch him go, but was unable to stop him. I don't know if it was my guilt for what I'd done with him and Carl, or just my fear altogether, I didn't know. Of course, one day I did. One day, I realised enough was enough and that we should move on to find you all. One day I followed him to that house and confronted him." I didn't say anything else, frowning to myself and staring down at my hands in my lap.

"And what did you find when you confronted him?" Herschel asked, softly. I paused before turning to the man with a sad smile.

"That he was more broken than I thought he was, more than I could comprehend." I breathed. Finally, I sighed and closed my eyes. "He _sees _things, Herschel. _Hears _things. Things he shouldn't be."

"Like what?" The man asked, carefully, though I knew he could have a pretty good guess.

"Lori." I whispered, before laughing bitterly. "And recently I think he's been seeing Shane."

It was true. There was some occasions when I'd heard the man talking to himself, but I hadn't always been sure until suddenly an incident occurred. A few nights before, we had made camp beside a river and I had gotten up to go to the loo. Only to find Rick, who was on watch at that particular time, arguing with what seemed to be himself. Though when I listened closely, I realised that the pauses in his 'replies' were room for another to speak. Another that wasn't there. "_You did this to us" - _was my immediate hint that it was Shane that he was talking to - "_this was you, not me!" -_ after remembering that fateful night that ended with Rick crying out those very words. Of course, when I appeared in Rick's line of sight, I saw him pale at the sight of me.

"What are you doing?" I had asked, gently. The man before me was like a deer in headlights and refused to answer me. "I thought things were getting better?" To this, Rick had laughed bitterly.

"When will things ever get _better_?" The man had countered. After that, I offered myself to take the rest of his watch and sent the man away to bed, not allowing him to argue. Of course, not before making him promise to try and stop the visions, try and ignore them if he could. He had promised reluctantly and the next day everything carried on as normal. Since then, there hadn't been another incident. _That I'd seen. _

"It's his guilt." I carried on, when Herschel didn't say anything. "It's his way of coping with what happened to them. But he's losing himself in the process and I worry that he might lose Carl too." I met the man's gaze again. "I can't bear to think what Carl would do or say if he saw his father in the states I've seen him in. Carl is already cold and his feelings towards his father are wavering at the moment. It could break them." Herschel nodded once, in agreement. "Rick's not lost yet though, I _know _there's a way back from this for him. But I just don't know how he's going to get there, because I don't think he's capable of doing it by himself right now. Heck, right now I don't think he even _wants _to do it. And I've been trying, Herschel, I have. Maybe not very well but I don't know how to deal with this."

Herschel studied me for a long moment, his imploring eyes gazing over my face with warmth. There was a kindness in his expression that instantly made me feel better and I felt a relief when the man smiled at me. Taking my hand in his, he gave it a squeeze.

"You won't have to deal with this alone, not anymore." He assured me, smiling big. I smiled back before it flattered slightly at a sudden thought.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" I pleaded quickly. "I just don't think Rick will want everyone knowing-"

"I won't tell a soul." Herschel promised. "This will remain between you and myself. I'll keep an eye on Rick for a while and you will promise me that you will come and talk if you're worried again. Don't keep it to yourself anymore." I smiled briefly and Herschel gave my hand one last squeeze.

I left Herschel's company feeling infinitely better about things. Heading back to the circle, I knew that Rick eyed the pair of us suspiciously but he didn't bring it up when I sat myself down beside him. Instead, he met my gaze for a moment before dipping his head and returning to his solitude of silence. I wondered what he was thinking about but I didn't ask him. I left him to his thoughts.

Maggie and Rosita returned with armfuls of wood, after announcing that the area around us was clear, and the fire was finally made to keep us warm. After it was lit, Glenn seated himself on top of the Jeep, keeping watch as the rest of us sat in a circle around the fire. Chatter was quiet and small, though I knew everyone was probably waiting for the Dixons to return before approaching the subject of the supply run that was no doubt on everyone's minds at the moment.

The Dixon pair returned at least an hour later, bringing the promised food along with them, before handing it to Maggie and Herschel so they could get to work skinning it and cooking it. Merle told us how there were scarcely any walkers out in the surrounding forest and the few they'd come across were very much broken and weakened due to the passing snow. Some, Merle told us, were completely frozen solid. Daryl didn't say otherwise to discount his brother's words. The information was a somewhat comforting thought. The weather had proved to be a helpful weapon against the walkers, though the snow and the cold was definitely passing as I knew that warmer days were approaching us now. Our hope was that the cold winter months had killed out most of the walkers so there wouldn't be so many when the sunshine came. _We could hope, of course. _

Food was eaten reasonably quietly, though it wasn't awkward. We had spent many silent nights like this, though I knew that soon that night would change as the topic of the next day would be brought up soon.

"How low are we on supplies exactly?" Abraham asked finally, his eyes turning to Maggie straight away. The woman paused in her eating and sighed.

"We've got maybe a couple days left worth of food." She admitted. "Not to mention, just general things like clothes and maybe more weapons would come in handy."

"Batteries for the radios too." Michonne piped in. "We've got spares but we use them regularly so more would be useful." Abraham nodded thoughtfully, a frown on his face. His eyes found Rick's across the fire.

"So, we'll be making a supply run tomorrow then." I saw Rick nod once out the corner of my eye to Abraham's silent question. _You sure you wanna go back to your hometown?_ "Who will be going?" There was a brief moment of silence.

"I am." Rick spoke up, which was not in the least bit surprising.

"Me too." Carl nodded. I supressed a sigh, knowing that it was coming.

"Carl." Rick warned, softly, though his son turned to him.

"Dad, I _have _to go." He urged. "You know I'm not just going to let you go alone. Plus, I want to go back there. I want to see it again." 'It' being their home_. _Rick stared thoughtfully at his son for a moment.

"Ain't it a little dangerous for a kid to go?" Eugene spoke up, his face frowning. Carl rounded on the man with a glare.

"It's my _home, _I have to go!" He hissed. Eugene was silenced and the kid turned back to his father. "Dad, please." Rick stared at him silently, not saying anything for a long time, before finally he sighed.

"Alright." He breathed. Carl didn't smile, though I didn't expect him to. Seeing his home again wouldn't be such a welcoming sight after Lori and Judith, but studying the boy, I knew he appreciated his father's trust to go along. Rick, however, just seemed tired.

"I suppose rather than listing off everyone who wants to go," Herschel began. "Shall I save the process and merely list off the group that I _expect _will be going?" There was a pause and no one intervened so the man continued. "Rick and Carl, obviously will be going for personal reasons. And I think for the logical reason of needing supplies: Daryl, Merle, Michonne and Ruby will also be going too." I raised my head at my name, frowning a little, though didn't speak out.

"That's quite a chunk of the group." Abraham noted.

"And the more hands, the more supplies." Herschel argued, with a steady voice. "And that'll leave us with Maggie, Glenn, Rosita and yourself as the ones able to take care of those left behind." Eugene looked ready to argue at that, but kept his mouth shut. Elliot grumbled a little though didn't speak either. While I hadn't seen the boy's ability to take care of himself, I had a feeling that his handicap was only a major hindrance as he seemed more than capable of being a fighter along with the rest of us. Though time would tell.

"Are you sure it's safe to send _all _of them out though?" Eugene asked, hesitantly. "I mean, what if there's problems _here_ when they're gone?" Herschel raised a blunt eyebrow at his comment.

"There are four able bodies left behind to take care of the rest. And not to mention, I am quite capable of holding and using a firearm as is little Sophia beside me." The little girl beamed when Herschel smiled her way. "Elliot can fire a gun if necessary, it's only his leg that is injured." A pause. "And I'm sure if the time comes, you'd use one too if the situation called for it." Eugene notably swallowed hard and said no more.

"Alright," Abraham paused before nodding. "I think that's a suitable plan, friend."

"Me too." Rick nodded, though his mind appeared to be elsewhere. Eyes drifted to the remaining member of the council.

"As long as those on the run are fine with bein' picked." Daryl replied, glancing around, before quickly adding; "I don't mind goin'."

"I don't mind either." I shrugged, smiling when Daryl met my gaze.

"Nor me." Michonne muttered, unphased completely by the conversation around her. Beside the woman, Merle grinned.

"I ain't gonna pass on a little fun now, am I?" The Dixon brother sniggered. And that was that.

After the matter was resolved, chatter was back to normal and soon people began to reside for bed. There was five tents in total and after a while, people had stuck to the routine of sleeping in the same tent with the same people. Maggie, Glenn and Herschel shared one of the bigger ones together, though I knew the former two occasionally slept in the car when they wanted a little privacy. Eugene, Abraham and Rosita shared another. I shared one with Michonne and Sophia, which was completely surprising when Sophia requested she join ours instead of staying with Carl, but I was overall thankful she had. Sharing a tent with her had certainly improved our relationship immensely. Carl and Rick shared the smallest of the tents, not needing the space. The last trio was a curious combination - the Dixon brothers and Elliot.

When the kid decided he would share with the pair of them, Eugene had tried to talk him out of it and I had heard him on more than one occasions complaining about the older of the two. Elliot remained unphased, saying that he liked the Dixon brothers and enjoyed their company when he was in the car with them and no one could change his mind. It was an odd situation, but after a while, I noted how well they got on, especially Merle and Elliot. Of course, that brought me back to the thoughts of Merle making him his mini-Merle. And when I asked Daryl about it, he said that Merle liked the kid and, as I suspected, said that Elliot reminded Merle of himself. I snorted at that, but decided that I was glad for the odd friendship that was developing. Perhaps it would keep Merle out of trouble? Though I knew that was unlikely.

Michonne, Sophia and I drifted off to our own tent and prepared for bed. We chattered quietly for a little while, mostly about the run the next day before Sophia drifted off to sleep.

"She's not quite the same timid little girl I first met." Michonne muttered, eyeing the slumbering girl that lay between us. "She's got a little fight in her now." I smiled a little.

"That's a good thing." I pointed out, quietly. Michonne hummed in agreement. I paused before carrying on. "I hate that I'm leaving her again tomorrow. I feel like all I do is leave her behind. I almost lost her once, what if it happens again?" Michonne didn't speak for a moment.

"I think the fact that you didn't lose her says a lot." She said. "She's got fire in her, she's strong. I know you hate to leave her, but think that you're getting the supplies for the group, _for her. _And, you know, one day you won't have to leave her. One day she'll be there right beside you, going on the run with you." I smiled a little. "You're certainly training her for it."

"I'm training her to take care of herself." I added. Michonne chuckled a little.

"And she is no doubt learning from the best." I snorted at her comment, but didn't reply. We both fell silent and after a while, Michonne's breathing told me the other woman had fallen asleep too. Soon, I followed her.

Almost as quickly as I had shut my eyes, I was opening them again though by the motion of someone gently shaking me. I glanced tiredly at the figure in the tent door, grumbling to myself.

"Your turn for watch." The voice spoke. I knew it was familiar but I ignored their identity and instead crawled out, taking my gun and knife with me. The tent was zipped back up quietly as I stood up and gathered my surroundings.

"I forgot I was on duty." I yawned, glancing back as Daryl got to his feet and brushed his pants down of snow. The man smirked.

"So did I." He admitted. "Gotta pleasant sight when Rick woke me up for mine. Almost punched the man in the face." I raised an eyebrow as we walked over to the Jeep - the designated place of watch apparently. I would have laughed at Daryl's story if I wasn't still sleepy.

"You'd think because we're going out tomorrow, we wouldn't have to do this bloody job." I grumbled, mind still full of sleep. Beside me, the man chuckled.

"Ahh well."

"You're on the council, you should have said something." I muttered, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"So is Rick 'nd he didn't say anything either." Daryl pointed out.

"Yeah, but he's not exactly thinking straight at the moment." I sighed. Daryl hummed in agreement. "Cynthiana was his and Carl's home."

"Yeah, I know." Daryl muttered before sighing too. "Ain't sure goin' back there is goin' to be such a great idea for them both. Especially not after-" He trailed off. _Not after Lori and Judith. _

"Rick says he's got something he has to do there." I added, stopping as we reached the Jeep and turning to look up at the hunter. Daryl frowned thoughtfully. "We'll be making a detour to their house, no doubt."

"We could split up." Daryl suggested. "Let them go back there while we get the supplies. It would save time and the arguments." I frowned.

"I don't think letting them go alone though would be such a great idea." Daryl nodded after a while.

"Yeah, guess ya right." There was a pause. "We'll just have to see what happens." I nodded too.

"See what happens." I murmured in agreement. There was a pause of silence and I glanced up at the Jeep that I'd have to sit on top of for the next couple of hours before turning back to the man in front of me. Daryl stared back, meeting my gaze, before smiling briefly. My heart fluttered when he did. "Go get some sleep." I sighed. "You'll need it for tomorrow." Daryl nodded once, though didn't make a move to leave in such a hurry.

I closed the distance, stepping closer to the man, and reaching up to kiss him. Daryl's met my lips in half the distance. Though he lingered, Daryl didn't deepen the kiss anymore and pulled away after a few seconds. _A goodnight kiss._ He pulled back to look at my face before smiling at me in a way that made my heart tighten.

"Goodnight." He murmured before turning and trailing off to his tent. I watched him go, my lips still tingling. Smiling to myself, I hauled myself up onto the Jeep and sat myself down, in the distance hearing the sounds of a tent unzipping and then zipping back up again. There was a pause of silence and though my silly smile still remained, I couldn't help but sigh. _Two hours and counting_.

When morning came, I couldn't help but eye those emerging from their tents with distaste at their yawning and stretching. They all seemed rested, I thought bitterly. When Daryl appeared from his, I noted the smirk on his face and my glare only deepened as the man sauntered over.

"What's so funny?" I almost growled as he reached me.

"Y'know, I didn't sleep at all since I left ya." He told me before smirking again. "Could 'ave probably done ya watch for you." I groaned at the passed prospect of more sleep.

"Cheers for that." I muttered, throwing my leg over the side of the Jeep so I could hop down. Daryl sniggered to himself, earning himself a confused glance from Rosita as she passed by to take over from my watch. I smiled at the woman, bidding her a good morning before turning back to Daryl. "You've been spending too much time with your brother. You've almost perfected his smirk."

"Ya should see Elliot's." Daryl countered with a chuckle. "His is better." I didn't doubt that and we quickly joined the circle.

"-We'll take the Chevrolet." Rick was saying when we arrived. "It's got more room for supplies." Herschel nodded.

"It's about a five minute drive to Cynthiana from here," Abraham began. "Just follow the road straight and you'll reach it pretty quick." Rick nodded, absently and I wondered if he remembered the route himself having once lived there. "How long do you think you'll be?"

"Should be back in the evenin'." Daryl replied from beside me. Abraham turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"It'll take you that long?" Daryl shrugged.

"We've got to actually _find _the supplies." Michonne pointed out. "Not to mention deal with whatever might be in our way of getting them." Abraham nodded thoughtfully. "We'll need to get a big load to keep us going anyway, with the size of the group and the journey ahead."

"While we're gone, ya should probably make a few circuits of the area again. Just to be sure." Daryl suggested. "Keep watch at all time." There was some nods at his input.

"Try not to use guns if you can." Rick sighed. "Sound will only draw any walkers around and you'll be weaker now we've split."

"We'll keep the volume down." Elliot smirked and I grimaced at the familiarity there. I glanced at Daryl beside me and the man smiled.

"Told ya." He murmured and I rolled my eyes.

"When will you be leaving?" Herschel asked, bringing my attention back to him. Rick sighed once more.

"As soon as we can."

The red Chevrolet was unloaded of the little supplies we had to make room for the prospect of new ones and the six of us going gathered our weapons and ammo at the ready. Once we were, we loaded ourselves in. Daryl was driving this time and Rick remained in the passenger seat beside him. Michonne, Carl and myself seated ourselves in the back while Merle had himself sprawled out in the boot, though the man didn't complain one bit. He almost appeared in bliss being lounged in the back as he was.

Goodbyes were said, as were a collection of 'be carefuls' and we were on the road once more. I expected the drive to be quiet until we reached Cynthiana, though I was somewhat pleasantly surprised.

"So, what's the plan?" Daryl asked, glancing solely at Rick. The man in question raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessin' there's some stuff ya gonna want to see when we get there, so I'm askin' ya what you're planning on doin'." There was a pause.

"I want to go back to our house." Carl announced from his place between Michonne and I. No one questioned him.

"Can you remember where it is?" Daryl asked, once again glancing at Rick. He nodded slowly.

"I remember where it is." He breathed in confirmation. "And I would definitely like to go back there."

"Alright." Daryl murmured, meeting my gaze briefly in the mirror. "'Nd how ya gonna go 'bout doin' that? Cos we've got a job to do, remember."

"I know." Rick nodded. "I know." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "There's something else I've got to do when we get there too." There car was silent for a moment.

"You going to tell us exactly _what_ that is?" Michonne asked, her voice a little tense. Rick paused before saying anything.

"It's complicated." He murmured. "There's a friend,_ someone_, I have to help." No one said anything. _A friend? _

"The fuck ya been makin' friends with-?!" Merle called from the back, though he was cut off.

"I used to be the sheriff here." Rick began again. From behind, Merle snorted.

"No shit, Officer Friendly!" Rick ignored him, glancing at Daryl.

"At the station, there are guns. Ammo." Daryl raised an eyebrow at this. "We can go there first and get what's left."

"That's a good idea." Daryl murmured nodding. He eyed Rick. "Ya remember the way?" Rick nodded again. "Good."

We were silent again, all lost in our thoughts. I wondered about this friend that Rick spoke of, but waited to find out when we reached town. The prospect of more weapons was inviting and I was curious to see the place that Rick once lived, once policed. The rest of the drive was quick though and soon we were out of the forest and buildings approached our line of view.

"Keep going straight then make a right when I say." Rick ordered gently. Daryl nodded silently.

Rick continued to navigate the way, all the while the rest of us looked out. The place around us looked like a ghost town and I swallowed hard at the thought. Glancing at Carl beside me, I noted the boy's thoughtful expression as he gazed out the window too. I couldn't detect the sadness, but it wasn't nice to see all the same. Finally, Rick urged Daryl to stop and the hunter pulled the car to a stand still outside the station. I glanced out at the building - the place where Rick used to work. It looked majorly deserted now, but didn't everywhere else? Eyeing the street, it remained vacant of walkers and I opened my car door hesitantly before getting out. After helping Merle out the back, the rest had all gotten out the car too and the six of us stood outside the station, gazing up at it.

"Seems strange walking into a police station without my uniform on." Rick sighed, frowning hard.

"Seems strange walkin' into a police station without _handcuffs_ on." Merle countered from beside him. For a moment, Rick turned to the man and the pair met each other's gazes. I saw a small smile appear on Rick's face and was equally surprised to see Merle smirk back. After the latter breathed a chuckle, Rick sighed.

"C'mon." And he led the way inside.

Inside, the station was dark and dismal. After Michonne shut the door behind us all with a deafening clank, there was an eerie space of silence. Glancing around, I felt wary to be there though Rick strode across the main reception to the station with ease. _No one will be here. _He had told us. We followed after him, though with trepidation. It was strange to see the building, imagining it as the place Rick would go to work to daily. I tried to imagine him here, in his sheriff uniform, going about his daily work but I struggled. I paused and frowned when I tried to think of _Shane _working here too. Back when the pair were like brothers and not pitted against each other. I didn't want to imagine how hard it must be for Rick to come back here, let alone walk through this place that was no doubt full of memories of his old partner. I turned to the man that led the way, who didn't give us indication that this place made him uncomfortable, but I knew that was probably not the case on the inside.

After a few winding corridors, our pace was slowed and I guessed we were near our destination. Though I heard a groan of frustration that made me frown. When I went into the next room, I saw why.

It was empty.

I glanced around the vacant room and couldn't help but feel disappointed. We sure could have used the extra weapons, I thought to myself. Glancing at Rick, I saw him running his hands through his hair in frustration while the rest of us looked on silently. Carl stood beside me and I glanced down at the boy. He watched his father in silence, nothing on his face betraying anything. Michonne stepped forward, bending down to pick up what seemed to be a bullet shell.

"Is there any other police station in town?" She asked, studying the object in her hand.

"I was the police here." Rick turned to her. "Me and a few other guys." Carl looked up at that, but said nothing. I swallowed hard, remaining silent too. Just waiting. "It ain't a big town." Glancing around, Rick gazed across us all. The Dixon brothers were unusually silent but we were all just waiting for Rick to say something. Finally he sighed. "There's other places to check. There may not be as many guns as were in here but-" He trailed off.

"It's as good as any." Daryl finished off for him with a sigh. "Where ya thinkin'?" Rick paused before speaking.

"I've only got a line on a couple. A few places on main street: bars, liqueur stores. The owners had a gun or two behind the counter that the people didn't know about." A pause. "I did, I signed the permits. They might still be there."

"Might." Merle murmured. Rick glanced up at him, daring him to say something else. The Dixon brother didn't say anything though.

"Then lets go." I urged, quietly.

We left the car by the station, deciding it was better to walk the rest of the way into town incase we alerted any unwanted attention with our presence. Rick led the way as expected, Carl trailing behind him slightly with his head bowed. The Dixons brought up the rear and I kept beside Michonne. Glancing around the place, I tried to imagine it with life, tried to imagine people walking past us, smiling at us. I tried to imagine the chatter of people going about their day, but I struggled. I struggled to imagine the world before it was now and the thought made me frown. I thought of Lori then. I wondered if she had walked this street once. Perhaps with Rick and Carl. Perhaps by herself. Was I walking in her footsteps right now? I glanced down at the floor that was slowly melting of the snow that covered it.

This was certainly a curious place to be.

"There will be other stores on main street." Rick called, getting our attention. "Stores that we can loot for food and clothes."

"Might get myself summit from that liqueur store ya were talkin' 'bout." Merle hollered back, sniggering as he did. "Treat myself after all the hard work I've been doin'." Rick glanced back, shaking his head in disapproval. There was a pause and I waited for Merle to say something again. Though his response was unexpected; "The hell is that?"

Michonne and I paused, turning back to see what he was talking about. I noted that Carl and Rick had too though I was only vaguely aware of their presence. My eyes were on the wall.

_AWAY WITH YOU_

It was painted large on the side of a brick wall. The colour was red, dripping slightly down the wall before it had dried, and I immediately gathered it was blood. A sickening feeling hit my stomach, though it only got worse when Daryl beckoned us silently to come see something else.

Over the wall, something I was surprised I had missed when I passed, was a pile of burnt bodies. The smell still lingered in the air and it was _foul_. No one spoke for a long time. Without a word, Rick carried on walking. I went to follow when Carl began to trail behind him, though Michonne grabbed my arm gently. I turned to her in question though she only nodded to something on the floor. Glancing down, the woman kicked aside some of the snow to reveal a yellow painted arrow on the pavement beneath. Following the trail with my gaze and under the occasional patch of snow I saw more arrows. Glancing uneasily at Michonne, we followed after the Grimes boy.

We carried on walking, though no one spoke. Something definitely wasn't right in the air. My hand gripped the gun in my hand tightly and I didn't fail to see Michonne's reach for her katana. The Dixon brothers behind us moved quietly and it certainly spoke volumes that Merle Dixon hadn't said a single word. _This wasn't good. _

Finally we rounded a corner and my eyes widened at what we before us on what I guessed was main street.

Spikes. So many spears and crates across the street before us. Banners reading messages in red, _JUST LISTEN, GET OUT. _Getting closer, I studied the spears, noting the sheer number of them and their positioning. Almost like a fort or a defence tactic. Someone sure didn't want anyone to go down that street. I felt someone nudge me beside me and I glanced up to see Daryl pointing at something on the floor.

_TURNAROUND AND LIVE_

How comforting.

Meeting Daryl's gaze once more, I saw the hesitance there and I knew he was thinking the same. This place wasn't good. I didn't doubt the others felt the same and I tried to voice my thoughts of going back. And yet, Rick kept on walking and I lost my voice once more. Still none of us said a word and we continued on.

I eyed the place as I dodged the spears. Various things hung down, more spikes. More barricades. There was a distant tittering, sounding like an animal, though I didn't voice my opinion on it. Wind chimes sounded, metal clattered in the wind. We passed cages of birds - the source to the tittering, upturned mattresses, randomly placed skateboards, abandoned cars. At one point we had to duck and climb over a set of barbed wires that crossed the street. I felt uneasy at the red stains still visible on the wire, but didn't say anything. _What the hell is this place? _

"Now." Merle finally spoke up, though his voice was uneasy. "I don't want to be the one to address the elephant in the room 'ere, but is this really such a great idea? It doesn't seem like they're rollin' out the welcome wagon for us."

"Looks like someone's already made this theirs." Michonne agreed.

"We need the supplies." Daryl murmured with a sigh. His words seemed forced.

"And just because someone's here, doesn't mean they've found what we're looking for." Rick said, his voice more steady than the rest. Merle snorted.

"No, it doesn't. But the fuckin' signs 'nd spears mean that perhaps we should get the fuck _out._" He hissed. I found myself agreeing with Merle on this one, though I remained silent.

"There's a place just up the street here." Rick pointed out. "One of the places I was talking about." Behind me, Merle snorted yet again.

"Yeah? This place better be haulin' a fuckin' _tank, _Officer, after walkin' through all this shit!" If I didn't know him better, I'd say Merle Dixon was scared. Rick didn't reply to him, he just kept walking.

"Dad." Carl called, gently. He grabbed his father's attention and gestured to something behind us. When we all turned around, a walker was approaching us. I swallowed hard, glancing up at Daryl beside me.

"Great!" Merle hissed, raising his knifed bayonet. "This is all we fuckin' need!"

"Wait," Rick stopped him before the Dixon could dispose of the walker. "She'll get caught." Sure enough, the walker was stopped by the barbed wire though I only felt _slightly_ relieved.

"If I wasn't so terrified, I'd be impressed by this place." I muttered, loud enough only for Daryl to hear. The man glanced down at me, but didn't say anything. Well, he _couldn't_ say anything. A sudden noise cut us all short.

_Bang!_

The walker's head jolted back at the impact of the bullet before it fell completely back onto the ground. I stared at it for a moment, glancing around before realising that not one of _us_ had pulled a gun on it.

"Hands in the air!" A voice screamed. Looking up, I saw the source of the gunfire and the voice on top of one of the buildings opposite us.

A figure dressed all in dark, his voice muffled slightly due to the mask he wore over his head. Though it was the gun that he had aimed in our direction that caught my attention the most. Swallowing hard, I glanced beside me to see the others all had their hands in the air too as I obeyed to his commands.

_This really wasn't good. _

"Now, you drop all you've got and you go!" The man cried to us.

"Are ya fuckin' kidding me!?" Merle hollered. _Not helping one bit. _

"Merle." I hissed, warningly.

"We don't mean any harm!" Rick tried to reason, though the man didn't listen.

"Ten seconds to drop everything you've got!" The man shouted back. _Oh shit. _

"Surely he can't shoot us all?" Michonne murmured, her eyes set straight on the man on the building.

"_Ten_!"

"Not, but he'll definitely be able to shoot some of us 'nd there'll be causalities." Daryl muttered back. "He's got the advantage."

"_Nine_!"

"So, what do we do?!" I hissed, my eyes glancing around frantic. I wanted to drop my weapon and do as he said but no one else was making a move to comply.

"_Eight_!"

"Well, we ain't lettin' this mother fucker get the beat on us that's for sure!" Merle countered, the fear long gone in his eyes now.

"I reckon I can get up there." Michonne nodded firmly, her eyes set with determination.

"_Seven_!"

"Carl, run to that car." Rick murmured to his son.

"Dad?!"

_"Six_!"

No one said anything for a moment, though I glanced tensely to Michonne who nodded once in Rick's direction. A mutual agreement. There was a pause and I waited for the man to holler the next number, though Rick didn't let him.

Rick took a shot at the man, at the same time as Carl quickly dived for cover behind him. The boy darted through the spears before reaching the appointed car down the street where he waited for cover out of sight. When Rick shot, the man returned fire and the rest of us dived down to avoid getting hit. I fell down behind a pick-up beside Rick, glancing to the side of me where I saw the Dixons returning fire before they both ducked down behind another car. The top of Michonne's head weaved in and out before she disappeared completely.

The firing kept coming from above and bullet bounced off the truck Rick and I were ducked behind. Glancing to the side, I couldn't see the Dixons. Inside my chest, my heart was beating rapidly.

"The hell are we gonna do?" I hissed. Rick glanced at me.

"Wait until he stops to reload." He told me, easily. He paused, his eyes studying me hard. "You alright?" I was taken back by his question and yelped when a bullet skimmed past the place by his head. Rick flinched though his eyes quickly found mine again.

"A little shook up." I admitted. "But I'm fine." Rick nodded firmly.

"He can't take us all on." He sighed. "We keep time until Michonne gets to him. Maybe he's got more supplies holding up inside too." I swallowed hard.

"Or other people." I muttered. Rick didn't answer as the bullets stopped. I met Rick's gaze and he leaned around me to try and spot the Dixons.

"On the count of three." He instructed.

"I'm gonna get real sick of countdowns." Rick smiled slightly.

"One, two," A pause. "Three!" Rick leaned up over the bonnet and I waited for the sound of a shot.

Though I heard nothing.

Hesitantly, I raised myself to standing position, my gun at the ready only to find no one stood where the man once stood. Michonne appeared on the rooftop beside us and looked equally as confused as Rick and I. _Where the hell was he? _

"Shit." Rick muttered. "Quickly, go join Daryl and Merle." I nodded and turned to obey. I had gotten halfway across the street when the gunfire started up again. Ducking, I dived down beside a barrel, finally seeing the brothers as they stood up from their cover. Glancing around the barrel, I could just make out the gunman between the various barricade and props as he fired down the street away from us.

_At Rick. _

Daryl and Merle were already on their way to help Rick and I watched as the once sheriff ducked down to hide from the gunfire aimed at him. I followed after the brothers, hoping that Rick wouldn't get hurt before they got to him and I could only watch as Rick got to his feet, intention of shooting, only for another gunshot to fire.

Then everything stopped.

Reaching Rick, we found the gunman on the floor, his body still, and Carl the one with the gun raised in his direction. I eyed the boy with shock for a moment before glancing at his father. There was nothing clear in his expression as he looked to his son and instead of questioning his actions, Rick patted Carl on the back when he reached him. Michonne appeared then, her katana raised and ready to fight. She lowered it when she saw the scene.

"Motherfucker." Merle muttered, eyeing the still form of the gunman with distaste.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked, his question directed at his son. Carl struggled to answer for a moment before he nodded.

"Yeah." The boy murmured. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Nice shot, little man." Merle nodded, appreciatively. Rick glared at the man but didn't say anything else. He met my gaze briefly. This wasn't the first living person Carl had shot after all_. _I noted Rick's tension immediately.

"Keep your eyes open." Rick urged, gently, glancing around. "There could be more."

"Don't think so." Daryl shook his head. "They'd have come by now if there was more." This made sense though everyone still remained wary. Rick approached the body on the ground slowly before crouching down. After a hesitant pause he thumped the man's chest with his fist. An unusual noise followed, one I wasn't expecting. Almost a thud. Rick sighed.

"He's wearing body armour." He told us before ripping back the man's jacket and revealing the black vest beneath. I eyed the item, noting it was a sheriff's police vest and guessed that this was the man who took the weapons from Rick's sheriff station. I eyed the building behind us. Were the rest of the weapons in there perhaps? Rick unstrapped the vest and peeled it back slightly so he could pull aside the man's t-shit beneath. There was a nasty bruise on his chest from Carl's bullet but I took note of the way his chest rose and fell. "He's still alive." Rick announced at the same time as my thoughts struck.

"Oh thank the heavens!" Merle praised sarcastically. "I'm so glad the asshole that tried to kill us is still fuckin' alive! Maybe when he wakes up, we can ask him how his day is?" I raised an eyebrow at the man. _Someone sure wasn't happy._ Merle glowered at me when he took in my expression. "Don't look at me like that, girl!" His voice was dangerous and for a moment I was stunned by the ferocity there.

"Step back, brother." Daryl warned, stepping forward into Merle's eye line of me. I swallowed hard, glancing around and meeting Michonne's gaze briefly.

"Don't tell me what to do." Merle hissed, though obliged to Daryl's commands anyway. Not without glaring once more at me.

"Back to more important matters." Michonne muttered, eyeing Merle with hesitation. "What are we going to do with him?" She gestured to the unconscious man on the ground between us.

"Search his place?" Daryl suggested.

"And just leave him lying out here on the street?" Michonne asked, though Daryl shrugged before smirking.

"Tie him up, wait until he wakes up 'nd ask what the hell his problem is?"

"Do we care?" Michonne asked with a slight smile.

Rick remained silent through this and reached forward to remove the man's mask and head scarves. The rest of us watched on silently, waiting to see the face of the man who was just trying to kill us. When I saw him though, I wasn't ready for the familiar face that lay before me.

_Morgan. _

"Yeah, we do." Rick's voice murmured and I frowned at that. There was silence and I couldn't comprehend what was going on. Staring down at the man, I recalled the short amount of time I had had with him and his son and quickly remembered my final words before leaving them.

_"Maybe we'll see each other again some day?" _My response? "_You never know."_

Apparently today was the day.

Never once had I imagined that I would come across him or his son again. They were the people I had left behind to save and I had often wondered if the Governor had gotten to them. After all, all those I had left behind seemed to fall at his hands. But not Morgan apparently. Not Morgan who had taken me in and looked after me. On the road alone, I had also imagined what would have happened if I'd stayed with Morgan and Duane. Where would I have ended up now? Glancing at those around me, it seemed that whether I had stayed with them or not, I would have found myself back to this group.

"You know him?" Michonne said and I glanced up, expecting her to be looking at me before frowning when she wasn't. She was looking at Rick. This only made me more confused. Surely Rick didn't know him? Surely she was just confused by Rick's reaction, just as much as I was? And yet, why did Rick care about the man before him? _Unless-_

"Yeah." Rick replied and this stunned me more. _Did he? _"His name is-"

"Morgan." I found myself finishing before I could stop myself. Rick's eyes met mine immediately and the shock was evidently there. I nodded at his silent question. "I know him too."

* * *

_(Author's Note): Another upload for everyone and I honestly think this is probably the least changed out of all the previous chapters. Nothing really adapted here whatsoever. Morgan is back, of course! As I've said in the past, t__he episode 'Clear' was one of my favourite episodes. I know that a lot of the action is pretty much similar to that in the show, but like I said, I really enjoyed that scene! Don't worry, I won't be just using the script from that episode and doing it all action-by-action. I will change things (as people already know having read the future chapters). _

_A shout out to _Aelthar101 _who is awesome enough to make a youtube trailer for _Loginquitas. _It's great and I thank you so much for making it, I do appreciate it a lot! The link is on my profile, along with other fanwork for this story, and I urge you to check it out :) _

_Thanks again for your support, I'll try to get the next upload out by the end of today but the weekend, I'm afraid, will probably lack seriously in any updates. I won't have the resources to pick this up at the weekend so it may be that the next uploads after today will either be Sunday evening or Monday - most likely Monday though. I'll try to get as many out today to lesson the blow for you all! Thanks again as always, you're great. _


	9. Chapter Nine

_Chapter Nine_

"How do you know him?"

Morgan's unconscious body had been laid down on stretcher we had found on the street, until we figured out a way to get in. Carl and Merle stood guard by his body while the rest of us ventured towards the door. My eyes were trained on the man on the stretcher, trying to comprehend the situation. I thought about the last time I had seen him, the time he picked Toby and I up off the street and took us in. No questions asked. Morgan Jones was a good guy, that was a statement I was sure about. He and his son had shared their food with me, allowed me into their home. They had no intention to get rid of me and it was my decision to ultimately leave them. To try and protect them.

And now here we were. Now Morgan had tried to kill me, along with the others too. It certainly wasn't the same welcome greeting I had gotten before and that only made me think. What had happened since I left them?

Turning to Rick, I noted the curiosity on his face. Behind him, both Daryl and Michonne looked on. All waiting. Finally I sighed.

"After I was split from Michonne and Merle," I began. "I spent a lot of time on the road, like you know. Just Toby and me." I shrugged. "Mostly." I glanced back over my shoulder again at the trio behind us. "One day I found Morgan. Him and his son took me in and gave me a place to stay. I stayed with them for a short while, they gave me food and welcomed me into their home. But they weren't the first people I'd come across on the road and I knew I'd have to leave them. The Governor was always one step behind me and I knew if I'd stayed with Morgan and Duane then they would have gotten hurt. The Governor had always been a destructive force, hunting me, and I left to save Morgan and his son." I shrugged at Rick once more. "That's it. What about you?" It was my turn to be curious now and I raised an eyebrow, waiting for Rick to elaborate on his story. The man sighed.

"Before the outbreak struck, I was shot on duty. I don't think I've told you this." Rick began, running a hand over his stubbled chin. I shook my head, a frown on my face. "Well, I had to be rushed to hospital but I don't remember a right lot, just blurs and mostly Shane shouting at me to 'hang on' and I think he gave me flowers too, silly bastard." Rick paused. "I fell into a coma and when I woke up the whole world had changed. Of course, I didn't know to what extent so I was a lost soul at first. I found a lot of bodies everywhere and when I went outside, everything just seemed to be abandoned. I panicked, who wouldn't? I headed home, to try and find Lori and Carl but they weren't there. I didn't know what to do." Rick's eyes flickered in Morgan's direction. "And that's when I met him." His eyes returned to me. "He saved my life. After that, it was probably a similar story to yours. They took me in, fed me and informed me of the walkers. Apparently Atlanta was the nearest safe base and that was where I was going to search to find Lori and Carl. I went on ahead of Morgan because he wanted to train Duane how to shoot first. I took a radio with me, said I'd call him when I got there, tell him if it was safe or not. I tried calling him but I didn't get any answer."

"He said you didn't." I breathed, putting pieces together in my head. Rick raised a confused eyebrow. "He said you never called him."

_"We met a cop though beforehand. He'd been in a coma since the start of the outbreak so he didn't really know what was going on. Duane and I took him in and he told us about how he trying to look for his wife and son, and we told him about the safe bases. He decided that they must have gone to Atlanta. He went first, I said we'd follow after a couple of days. He took a walkie talkie with him and said he'd radio in when he got there to tell me if it was safe..._

_Never got a call." _

"You're the cop that he met." I realised, completely struck by this revelation.

_"What happened to him?" _

_"I don't know. I'd like to believe that he found his wife and son but I wonder if anyone can ever be that lucky."_

Apparently Rick Grimes was that lucky.

"He spoke about me?" Rick asked, quietly. I nodded and Rick ran a tired hand through his hair. "I _did _call him." I didn't say anything, knowing that Morgan thought otherwise.

"He said you gave him rifles and ammo before you left for Atlanta." I carried on, my memory coming back to me. Rick nodded in confirmation and I glanced at the building behind us. "Do you reckon it was _him _that emptied the rest of it out?"

"Maybe." Rick murmured. "We'll have to take him inside."

"Don't forget, we've got a job to do 'ere." Daryl reminded everyone. "Still gotta get some supplies. Especially food." Rick thought this over with a frown, his eyes staring directly at Morgan's body over my shoulder. Meeting Daryl's eyes, I saw the man sigh. "How about you stay here with him, wait till he wakes up? A few of us can go scout the town, see what we can find." Rick nodded his head slowly.

"That's a good idea." He sighed before meeting my gaze. Immediately, I shook my head at his silent question.

"I don't think it'll be such a good idea for us to _both _be there when he wakes up." I told the man. "We don't know how Morgan is right now, I mean, he did just try and _kill _us. It'll be a bit full on to have us both there at once." I swallowed hard. "I'll go on the supply run and you can be there when he wakes up. I think he'll want to talk to _you _most anyway between the two of us." Slowly, Rick nodded.

"Carl stays with me." Rick announced, no questions asked.

"I'll stay too." Michonne supplied. "I'll help you take him in." Her tone seemed less that enthusiastic about the job but I gathered she'd realised she was the only likely candidate to stay behind with Rick. Daryl and myself were both already going looting and with the only option left of _Merle, _I couldn't imagine that leaving the older Dixon with Rick alone was such a great idea. Rick nodded his thanks to the woman before turning to Daryl.

"You carry on down the street, you'll hit a long strip of shops." He informed the hunter. "Hopefully they'll be some supplies there. There's a supermarket on the corner, if I can remember correctly." Daryl nodded before gesturing me to follow. Smiling briefly at Michonne and Rick one last time, I followed him as we made our way over to Merle and Carl.

As Daryl informed Merle that we were leaving, I studied Morgan's unconscious body with a frown on my face. He looked very much the same as before and yet the world around us said otherwise. Had he done all of this? All the spikes? All the warnings? All the traps? The thoughts raced in my head, but I knew answered would be explained when he woke up again. I thought about his son, Duane, and wondered where he was. Was he inside perhaps, waiting for his father? I hoped the boy was alright.

"I had to do it." Carl breathed and I glanced at the boy. He was staring at Morgan's body with a strange look in his eye. Almost fearful. "I had to shoot him." Carl met my gaze then and the boy looked terrified. "I didn't know he was a friend, I didn't know. I had to shoot him, he was shooting at us, he was going to kill-" He cut himself off and stared back down at the body. "_I had to do it_." Saying nothing and not really know what to say, I reached forward and gripped Carl's hand, squeezing it once. I felt someone nudge my shoulder and smiling once at Carl when he met my gaze, I walked away, following after the Dixon brothers.

We did as Rick instructed, following the street down until we hit a long strip. Observing it briefly, I noted how abandoned the place looked though I knew appearances could be misleading. With the two brothers flanking me, we made our way down the street, looking for any shop that sold food supplies.

"Over there." Merle murmured, nodding to the large supermarket on the end corner of the street, just as Rick had said. When we reached the front of it, we paused before heading in. Eyeing the building, I knew the place would be big, but that meant the bigger possibility of supplies. Also the possibility of more walkers. Sighing, I glanced at the pair beside me.

"How we gonna carry the supplies?" I asked, noting that we hadn't brought any bags to carry anything in. _Great. _Merle smirked before gesturing to the row of trollies we stood beside. I raised an eyebrow.

"It's what they're made for." Merle grinned, walking over to get them. Daryl sighed to himself before approaching the building and staring through the large wall of glass into it. He attempted to wipe some dust away to peer inside, but after a while gave up and leant back against the window. After a pause, he raised his elbow and banged it against the window.

"Just give it a second." He murmured, eyeing Merle as his brother pushed three trollies towards us.

"What we waitin' for, brother?" Merle asked, casually. Daryl didn't answer and instead turned to me.

"Ya alright?" He asked. I didn't say anything for a moment, thinking the question over before nodding.

"He wasn't like that before." I told them both, shaking my head. "He's a good man-"

"A good man that tried to kill us." Merle muttered, eyeing me with a frown. I shook my head again.

"No." I breathed. "Morgan was - _is _- good." I paused, looking down at the gun in my hand, thinking again. "He has a son. _Duane. _He's about Carl and Sophia's age, maybe younger." There was a pause.

"He's probably just inside." Daryl attempted to say and I nodded regardless, knowing that there was a strong possibility that he wasn't there at all. _That he was gone. too. _

"I wouldn't hold ya hopes up on him remembering ya though, darlin'." Merle began and I turned to the man, a frown on my face. He shrugged. "Well, he didn't remember either you or Officer Friendly enough to stop shooting at ya." I glared at him.

"He was on the top of a building with a mask on." I pointed out. "His visibility wasn't exactly the best, was it?" Merle shrugged again.

"What 'bout when he was _on _the ground though, huh? He kept on shooting right at the sheriff without battin' at eye-"

"He was shot before he could have a good look at Rick!" I protested, getting angrier. Merle sneered.

"Ya sure 'bout that?"

"That's enough, Merle." Daryl hissed. "Just lay off her." This only made Merle's expression darken and he turned to his little brother then.

"Y'know? I'm gettin' real sick of you tellin' me what to do." Merle muttered though Daryl didn't flinch one bit.

"Bein' on the council kinda means ya have to listen to what I have to say. So _shut up_." The hunter replied easily. Merle sneered again at him.

"Don't get all high 'nd mighty with that bullshit, Brother." He hissed. "I was only messin' 'bout with her."

"You were bein' a jackass. Ya knew ya were upsettin' her." Merle paused before answering, tilting his head slightly to observe his brother.

"Defensive of her, huh Baby Brother?" Daryl didn't reply straight away, but I jumped in before he could.

"Is this really the time to argue?" I muttered. As if on cue, a body hit the window of the supermarket behind Daryl and I jumped in shock. Surprisingly Daryl remained passive, despite being only behind the glass from the walker. Eyeing the snarling body behind the glass, neither of us said a word for a long moment.

"_That _is what I was waitin' for." Daryl sighed, glancing between Merle and I before taking one of the trollies. "Lets go." Without a word, Merle and I followed after him to the entrance.

Daryl took care of the one by the window, shooting it down easily with his crossbow. We took a moment then, just to wait to see if anymore were going to follow. Though for a second, everything was quiet. Though this wouldn't provide much comfort. Merle stepped away before we entered, crouching down beside something on the ground. I eyed the man's back with curiosity.

"Huh." Merle murmured, standing up. He held out the item towards us. I wasn't quite sure what it was that he was showing us, to me it just looked like a bit of scrap metal. Glancing around, I saw a few more chunks of metal lying around outside the supermarket. "It's from a helicopter. Military listed too."

"How'd you know that?" I asked, curiously.

"Learnt a few things back when I was a Sergeant." Merle replied, turning the piece of metal over before eyeing the street around us. "I'd take guess 'nd say that the thing crashed near here. This is a bit of debris from it." Merle met my gaze. "Question is, where's the rest of it?" Glancing around again, I knew that the few pieces of metal around us wasn't enough to make an entire helicopter so I was curious too as to where the rest of it was. Turning back to Merle, I saw his eyes trail up to the roof of the supermarket and his gaze lingered there for a moment. He said nothing of it and instead threw the piece of metal down with a resounding clank.

"C'mon, lets get this done." Daryl instructed quietly, pushing his trolley into the supermarket first. Merle met my gaze briefly before following after his brother, myself bringing up the rear.

The supermarket was quite vast in size and the fact that everything was in pitch darkness didn't help our visibility either. The shelving units were stacked high, but from what I could gather, there appeared to be a lot of stock still not looted yet too. We had some hope. Without a word, Daryl took out his flashlight, shining the beam around the place. Listening quietly, there didn't appear to be any sounds of shuffling or footsteps. I felt the hunter nudge me before placing a small light into my hand, knowing I'd been impractical enough not to bring my own. I murmured my thanks quietly.

"We'll split up 'nd cover more." Daryl sighed, scanning his flashlight from one end to the other. "I'll take the left, Merle the right 'nd Ruby the middle. It that alright with ya both?"

"Sounds good to me." Merle muttered, already pushing his trolley towards his instructed direction. Meeting my gaze briefly, Daryl nodded once and made the move to leave too. I stopped him quickly though, grabbing his arm.

"Thank you for standing up for me." I quickly gushed out when Daryl stared down at my curiously. "I know how hard that was for you to do, because it's Merle and all that." Daryl shook his head.

"Ya don't have to thank me." He breathed. "And it wasn't hard for me to do either. Merle or not, I ain't gonna let _anyone_ upset ya." I stared up at him for a moment, his words sinking in, before I smiled brightly. I reached up to quickly kiss him lightly, surprised at the smile on Daryl's face when I did so. He was improving with his contact at least. "Stay safe." And with that, I let the hunter go, before heading off down the middle to do my job.

I scanned the small flashlight across the shelves, though I found myself wandering the electric utility aisle, which wouldn't be much use at all. I eyed up the various kitchen appliances; kettles, toasters, blenders, and thought of a time when these things were actually of use. I thought briefly of the time before the outbreak but I didn't allow my thoughts to linger. We'd all grown used to forgetting that lifetime now as thinking back and wishing things were the same again was too painful to comprehend. Though as my thoughts remained, I thought of our heading and the job we were enlisted with now.

_The mission to Washington. _To escort the 'cure' so to speak. I allowed my mind the drift then to the possibility of everything being alright again, that Elliot could provide the cure to save humanity from extinction. We could start again, rebuild the world and civilisation once more. Though when my mind drifted to what we'd lost, I quickly realised that it was time to stop the wishing for the time being. The 'cure' wasn't going to bring everyone back, that was for sure. Eyeing the items on the shelves once more, I carried on silently.

My eyes were caught on an item at the end though as I was passing and I couldn't help but pause. _A camera. _Frowning, I tried to think about what my parents looked like and was glad I could still remember them. That they hadn't faded just yet. Though when I tried to think about my friends once before, I struggled. No faces came to mind and I realised with horror that I was forgetting people. I quickly recalled all those who I had encountered in the outbreak, though my mind struggled to truly bring faces to their true light. I remembered Lori though, her face was still fixed in my memory. As was the Governor's, though I doubted I could truly ever rid his horrific face from my nightmares. Eyeing the item, I couldn't help but pick it up to examine it. One simple click to preserve memories. Without another thought, I placed the item in the front of the trolley and moved on.

The next aisle, after looking up at the sign above it, was completely averted without a second thought. _Baby formula, Baby clothes, Cots, Potties. _I certainly didn't need any more bad memories uprooting from going down that aisle.

"Found the alcohol." Merle's voice echoed suddenly, startling me. I cursed the man for making a sound, but knew he was beyond caring. I quickly pushed on, finally approaching a food aisle and got to work piling everything useful in.

As I continued to move down the aisles, piling in all I could, I vaguely noted that I was being dripped on and I glanced up at the ceiling. Dark, damn looking marks were dotted around everywhere from above though I didn't stop to consider the insolation of this place for too long. Thinking it was nothing, I moved onto the next aisle, pushing my nearly full trolley in front of me as I did. Turning the corner though, I couldn't help but yelp in surprise.

At first I thought a walker stood before me and I fumbled quickly with my gun, though before I took the shot I realised that the thing wasn't moving. Studying it a bit more, I realised that it was only a cut out of some cartoon monster. With a shameful sigh, I studied the aisle I stood in and I realised it was the candy aisle. _That explained a lot. _Footsteps behind me caught my attention and I spun around quickly, only to be blinded by a light. Instantly, it was averted and I saw Daryl stood before me.

"Ya alright? I heard ya cry." He murmured before his eyes drifted over to the cardboard cut out. I nodded, gesturing to the offending thing.

"It scared the shit out of me." I hissed, noting Daryl's smirk of realisation. "Where's your trolley?" I asked, when I saw that he didn't have it with him, also hoping to rid any teasing that may follow.

"Took it outside, filled it up already." He told me, raising his crossbow and without a word shoot the cut out in the head. "Ya safe now, don't worry." Daryl sniggered, glancing over his shoulder at me. I only glared. He laughed some more before glancing down at my own trolley. "There's more food on the next aisle that'll be of use. After we've finished here, we'll try head onto some place that does clothes. Pretty sure that was what Maggie wanted. Ya remember anything else they asked for?"

"Batteries." I replied. "For the radios."

"Fill up ya trolley 'nd take it outside. I'll go 'nd find some batteries." I nodded and we quickly parted.

I did as Daryl instructed, heading to the next aisle and throwing in everything I could and thought would be useful, trying to fill up the trolley. When the thing was almost overflowing, I decided to head out and pushed the now heavy trolley towards the exit. Daryl's was left just outside and I pushed my own next to it. Pausing, I wondered if I should wait outside for Daryl and Merle to appear again, or go inside and look for them. Perhaps try and gather a bit more food. While I was thinking though, the sound of an almighty crash echoed inside the supermarket. Without another thought, I rushed inside.

"Daryl?" I called. "Merle?" Shining my flashlight frantically, I tried to find the pair of them.

"Over here." I heard Daryl holler back. "We're over in wine 'nd beer." _Merle. _I cursed again under my breath for the older Dixon and quickly headed to the right of the supermarket, dreading the worst.

Beneath my feet, I felt the sharpness of what appeared to be glass and when I shone my light down, I saw the entire floor was just covered in broken bits of bottles, the contents pouring out too. Following it, I came to the scene of a fallen shelving unit. Daryl stood beside it, meeting my gaze with a frustrated expression. Behind him, I saw Merle's trolley, abandoned, and full up of various bottles of wine and spirits. Frowning, I glanced around trying to find the man in question.

"Merle?" I asked, approaching Daryl.

"How nice of ya to show up, darlin'." A voice came from beneath the shelving. I knelt down and sure enough, there was Merle caught underneath it, lying on a bed of broken glass. Still, he carried on smirking.

"What the hell happened?" I hissed. Merle attempted to shrug.

"The shelf broke." Was his reply and I stood, turning to Daryl. The younger Dixon was fuming and his eyes were trained on the trolley of alcohol.

"We came 'ere for _food. _Not booze!" Daryl cried, clenching his fists. "Ya have to be the ass to fuck it up, don't ya!?"

"Stop ya whining, brother!" Merle hollered back. "Get this damn thing off me, for God's sake!" Daryl paused and for a moment, I wondered if he wasn't even going to bother. Finally though, the hunter sighed, gesturing for me to help him.

Together we tried to heave up half of the unit off the older Dixon, though I can imagine my force wasn't as helpful as Daryl's. We did it though, finally managing to get the thing standing. I hissed slightly as some glass caught my hand but I tried not to let Daryl see. Instead, we turned to the next unit, which appeared to be the one trapping Merle.

"You hurt?" I couldn't help but ask. "Cut or anything?" Merle smirked slightly.

"It's caught my leg but otherwise, I'm fine, darlin'. Thanks for the concern." I nodded once, turning to Daryl.

"Ya lucky this stopped the fall." He muttered, kicking the boxes of beer that propped the unit up enough not to completely squish the Dixon brother. "Would 'ave been game over for Merle." As Merle chuckled, Daryl moved to lift the other one up. I went to join him.

"Ya know better than that, baby brother. Nobody kills Merle, but Merle!"

Before Daryl and I could move to lift the final unit off of Merle, a crash above us stopped our movement and suddenly a bit of light filled the room. The sound caused Daryl and I to stagger back in shock. Looking up, I watched the roof cracked and broke, before a body fell through. I watched in horror as the walker flailed and dangled above us, its hands reaching out towards us, despite the fact its insides were split open and it could only swing helplessly from the ceiling. For a moment, Daryl and I stared up at the thing as it swung in the air, grumbling and groaning as it did. I couldn't move for a moment, though the fear was coursing through me.

"We should probably go now." I breathed, not taking my eyes off of the dangling walker.

"Merle's still stuck." Daryl muttered, breaking his trance. "C'mon, help me get him outta there."

We moved to rush back to the unit, to heave it off of him, but another crash from above drew my attention. Another walker fell through the ceiling, though this one wasn't caught. Instead it hit the ground and the impact didn't damage it one bit. _Not good. _Then another fell, landing on top of a nearby shelf, probably cracking its spine in the process but it didn't sway the thing. Instead, the walker rolled of the unit and hit the ground with a thud, where it attempted to get to is feet. Another crash from somewhere else in the supermarket, then another and another. One fell straight through, only to land on its head, sending a spray of blood all over the floor and a mangles mess of a body. Holes in the ceiling produced light and we could finally see, but no comfort was provided from this. The walkers that had fallen through had begun to get to their feet, their sights set on us now.

"Shit." I heard Daryl curse before he raised his crossbow and shoot down the walker closest.

"What the hell is happenin'?!" Merle shrieked from beneath the unit though neither Daryl nor myself could answer him.

I took out my gun, taking shots at ones approaching us, the sound of more falling through still echoing over my shots. I tried to stay near the alcohol units, ready to try and get Merle out when Daryl ordered me to, though soon I was being pushed away as the walkers approached from all angles and directions.

Finding myself in the sports aisle, I staggered back as three approached me at once. Taking down one with my gun, I found myself out of bullets then though my eyes caught onto something on the shelf beside me before I could panic. Taking the golf club in hand, I took a swing at the closest walker, grunting as I did. Its head hit the opposite shelf, cracking upon impact though snapping the end of the club off, apparently losing it in the impeding of its skull. Cursing to myself, I held the broken club in hand and turned to the remaining walker before me. It snarled and hissed, approaching me with clawing hands. In one swift move, I grabbed the walker's shoulder and shoved the club straight through its head. I let it drop with the remaining club impaled through its skull and quickly got to work reloading my gun as more were coming around the corners from each end of the aisle.

In the distance, I could still hear Daryl's gunfire and I was glad of this. Also, Merle's calls were heard too and I chuckled under my breath before I threw myself back against the shelving unit behind me with all my strength. I had counted a dozen walkers coming for me at either side of the aisle and could see a very unlikely chance of survival if I attempted to shoot them all down. So I had another idea. Finally, there was a groan and suddenly the shelving unit was falling backwards, crashing as it hit the one next to it. Quickly, I began to climb up the unit out of the rotted hands reach, just in time before the walkers could grab me. From my elevated position, I took shots at the walkers below as they attempted to climb after me.

Another groaning sound caught my attention though and I glanced up at the large hole in the ceiling, only to pause in wonder.

"Well, that's where the fucking helicopter is." I muttered under my breath.

A large helicopter, apparently military style, was visible behind the roof beams of the supermarket, above where the dangling walker still remained. I realised quickly though, that the loud groans that were echoing was due to the limited strength the beams had now. _It was going to fall through. _Cursing yet again under my breath, I took several more shots before I realised that Daryl and Merle were both situated right beneath the damn thing.

"Daryl!" I screamed. "The helicopter! It's gonna fall through!" Shooting a few more times, I only hoped the hunter could hear me above all the noise.

"Ruby, come help me with Merle!" The sound of Daryl's voice hollered back. I chuckled bitterly, eyeing the gathering of walkers below. _That would be difficult. _

I backed up, before eyeing the space between where I was and the next shelving unit. Prepping myself up quickly, I leaped forward onto the top of the unit. Glancing over my shoulder, some of the walkers had climbed up to top and I moved quickly. Running to the end of the unit, I didn't stop to think before I leaped once more onto the row opposite, just as a few walkers attempted to launch themselves after me. Eyeing the ground beneath me, I decided that staying up above was safer and quickly made a round trip across the tops of the units towards the Dixon brothers.

Daryl was stood on a pyramid of beer boxes when I reached them, attempting to battle down a group gathering below him. His attention was briefly diverted to where I was at and I saw him frown strangely at my position on top of the shelf, before he carried on shooting. I glanced up at the helicopter above his head before leaping down, yelping as I hit the ground. My legs strained for a moment but I quickly staggered to my feet, though my eyes were drawn to a walker on the floor, its hands reaching under the fallen unit that Merle was trapped beneath. Quickly, I rushed over, taking out my knife and impaling it straight through the walkers head. Glancing under the unit, Merle turned to look over his shoulder at me, his eyes wide.

"The bastard almost bit my leg." He hissed, fear lingering in his tone. I didn't say anything and instead turned to Daryl, shooting some of the walkers around him.

Daryl jumped down, rushing past me to the unit above his brother before grabbing a crawling walker that was making its way towards Merle. He dragged it away by its feet before stamping a heavy boot onto its skull. Beneath the unit, Merle chuckled weakly before waving his knifed bayonet arm.

"I could have had that one, brother."

Daryl lunged forward, nodding that I do the same on the other side. Together we struggled to lift the unit off of Merle. I was still panting from exhaustion of jumping across the shelving units, but finally we lifted the thing up, just as the groaning above us got increasingly louder. Daryl reached forward immediately, heaving his brother to his feet before shoving the bigger man forward. Merle didn't protest, his eyes briefly passing over the ceiling before the man limped quickly away.

"Lets go!" Daryl cried, grabbing my arm and dragging me away too.

The ceiling collapsed above us, debris flying everywhere, before the helicopter finally split the roof beams. As Daryl and I rushed to the exit after Merle, I glanced briefly behind me just in time to see the helicopter smash to the ground, sending everything around it flying. Though we didn't stop running until we reached the exit, the rest of the ceiling following shortly after and falling from above. Seeing the exit was a blessing and I launched myself out, in time to watch the entire building cave in on itself, crushing everything within it including the remaining walkers.

I knelt over, panting from exhaustion, the two men doing the same. Nothing was said for a moment, though I knew it was only a matter of time before something blew up. My eyes passed over the pair, Daryl stood with his hands on his head, while Merle sat on the floor. I studied his leg, but thankfully it seemed fine enough. A little blood, but nothing too fatal. Herschel would have to take a look at it when we got back, but otherwise we were all fine. Glancing at the two trollies full of food, I was glad Daryl and I had brought them outside before the walkers starting falling in. The same couldn't be said for Merle.

"Well, that went well." I sighed, catching my breath. Daryl met my gaze and I saw the frustration there.

"Ya gonna shout at me, Baby Brother?" Merle asked, not bothering to even look at Daryl as he spoke. "'Cos I disobeyed ya orders?" Studying the older Dixon, I could see the exhaustion in his face too, no signs of a smirk lingered there. Without a word to his brother, Daryl marched towards the trollies and pushed one towards his brother. I was surprised when he pushed the other to me and I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Take them back to the car." Daryl muttered, not looking at either of us. Merle glanced at him before meeting my gaze with a frown.

"Where the hell ya goin'?" Merle asked as Daryl began to walk away.

"Gonna go get the rest of the stuff." He replied, bitterly.

"We'll help you." I said, frowning. Daryl paused glancing between us. It was silent for a moment before he took a few steps towards me. Without a word, he reached into his pocket and placed something in my hand.

"I'll do this _alone_." And with that, he left, stalking off down the street. I watched him go, not sure what to say, before I glanced down at the item in my hand. _Batteries. _Glancing back up at his retreating figure, I was unsure how I should have been feeling. Swallowing hard, I turned to the trolley beside me.

"C'mon, lets do as he says." I sighed, gesturing for Merle to get to his feet. The look Merle gave me was one astounded expression but the older Dixon got up regardless. Studying me silently, the man took the trolley beside him and pushed it forward, before marching away. I watched as Merle limped slightly, leaning on the trolley for support, before I followed after him.

We manoeuvred our way through Morgan's death trap street and Merle took care of the impaled walkers at the end with his bayonet. Not a word was said and I found myself lost in thought as we trailed all the way back to Rick's sheriff station to put everything back in the car. I thought of Daryl though I understood his anger. He was pissed. _At Merle. _Though I was surprised by the fact Daryl didn't just start an argument straight up with his brother, I guessed that the man had realised the danger that probably would have caused and instead decided to walk it off. Daryl needed his space, though I only wished he'd be alright.

I eyed the man slightly ahead of me with a frown. Bitterly, I realised we could have died because of his stupidity. I was surprised we'd made it out all in one piece _and _with supplies, but we had done. No thanks to Merle though. My thoughts lingered on the sight of that trolley full of alcohol and I almost opened my mouth to shout something at the older Dixon. Though, recalling all the bitterness the man was giving me that day, I realised that perhaps it was best just to keep my mouth shut for a while. _So I did._

Reaching the car, Merle opened up the back and began to pile in the stuff without a word. I studied his face briefly, seeing the frustration, before I joined him. We worked quickly to empty the trollies but managed to do so effectively. We left room for Merle to get back in later on and shut the boot down with everything inside. I paused then before turning to the man beside me.

"Should we move the car down to Morgan's street?" I suggested. "Save us walking back here and means we can keep an eye on it incase anyone comes along and finds it." Merle nodded, heading to the front seat. I made my way to the passenger door, wondering if letting the one handed man drive was such a good idea.

Silently, Merle started the car, slamming his door shut when he finally got the engine started. We drove to Morgan's place still in silence and I couldn't help but feel the awkwardness. I was surprised for a moment that he was still capable of driving with only one hand. Glancing at Merle, I felt the need to say something.

"We'll have to get Herschel to look at your leg when we get back." I spoke up. Merle hummed, glancing briefly down.

"Ain't nothin'." He muttered. "Doesn't hurt much."

"Just incase." I tried, before smiling slightly. "Might have to make yourself your own pair of crutches now." It did the trick and Merle chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'll just take the kid's."

Merle stopped the car at the end of the street and we got out, making our way back into the traps and under the wires. Glancing up at the building, I wondered if we should go inside and join the others, though didn't know what state we'd find Morgan in. Not to mention, Daryl was still out wandering the streets _alone._ Unsure of what to do, I turned to ask Merle, only to find the man sat on the sidewalk. Raising an eyebrow, Merle shrugged. With a sigh, I joined him.

It was no surprise that we continued to sit in silence. After a while, I gave up trying to think of a conversation starter and instead just stared off, lost in my thoughts. I could hear the birds and the rats inside the cages that Morgan had laid out, screaming out as walkers tried to get at them. They were unable to reach them though as the spikes and the wires rendered then incapable of going anywhere. I studied the scene as a female walker reached towards a caged rat, her eyes hungry and her hands reaching and clawing, while the rat inside the cage remained fearful and cowering in the corner. Debating whether to go and dispose of the walker myself, my thoughts were interrupted when the man beside me cleared his throat.

"I didn't mean for it to go down like that." He muttered and I glanced briefly at him before staring down at my outstretched legs. I shrugged.

"It still happened." I replied, evenly. "We could have all been killed."

"Don't remind me." Merle hissed and I eyed up the way his fists clenched tightly. "Like I said, the shelf broke." I frowned.

"You shouldn't have been there anyway." I countered. "We were collecting _food _for the group." Merle didn't answer. "I'm guessing you're not going to be making any sort of apology." The man snorted and I glanced to see him looking at me with a mocking expression. _Of course not. _"Well, you don't have to apologise to me but can you at least consider apologising to Daryl?

"'Nd why would I do that-?"

"Because he's your brother!" I cried, shaking my head. "He cares about you and he deserves for you to at least say sorry to him after today." Merle eyed me strangely and I stared back with a frown. "What?"

"What the _fuck _is goin' on between you 'nd my brother?" He asked, coolly. I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't think that's relevant _or _any of your business." I hissed. Merle snorted.

"He's my brother, of course it's my business."

"Oh, how caring." I muttered, mockingly. "You can't just play the 'big brother' act now after saying you won't apologise to him."

"What would a flouncy _apology _solve?!" Merle sneered. "It's _done '_nd once Baby Brother's gone 'nd vented his anger out everything will go back to normal. This happens all the time between us, princess! Everything will be fine, just ya wait and see." I stared at Merle for a long time, unable to really consider how 'throw-away' he was with his brother's feelings. I shook my head.

"You know," I began. "There may come a time, Merle, when this happens and everything will _not _be fine. You can't expect Daryl to put up with your shit forever." Merle glared at me.

"He's my _brother, _putting up with my shit is part of the job." He hissed. "I have to put up with him too, don't ya forget!" I shook my head again before sighing.

"You don't understand." I muttered getting to my feet with the intention of taking a walk, though Merle scoffed and I knew he'd stood up too.

"Oh so _you _know my brother better than me, huh!?" He cried, following me. "Some hussy he's decided to take an interest in 'nd fuck?!"

Before I could stop myself, I had turned on my heels and slapped the man before me, right across his cheek. The impact echoed and I stood wide eyes for a moment, staring up at the man. Merle didn't move, his face turned to the side from the slap, though I could see he was seething. Stumbling back a little, I felt the fear grow within me. Though I realised that fearing Merle wouldn't make anything better and it sure wouldn't seem logical after all we'd been through together. Straightening myself up, I attempted to appear strong when Merle turned to me, his eyes blaring.

"Don't you ever call me that again." I grounded out, trying to keep my cool. "And don't you ever demine your brother like that in front of me. Your brother is a good man and you know it. So stop belittling him and _stop _making me out to be his whore." I tried to push past him, to walk away in a hope to leave my words sinking in, though Merle's hand grabbed my arm before I could. I turned to look up at the man, swallowing hard as I stared up at his furious expression.

"Don't _you _ever hit me again." Merle breathed, dangerously. Studying the man carefully, I didn't say anything, though Merle dropped my arm. I couldn't make my legs work to move and surprisingly, it was Merle that began to walk away.

"Where-" I struggled in confusion. "Where are you going?" I watched as Merle stepped over a few traps, making his way down the street.

"Gonna go find Daryl." Merle called back, not even turning around. "Why don't ya go see ya _pal, _Officer Friendly?!" And with that, Merle had gone. I stood, staring after him, wondering what had just happened before staring down at my hand. Clenching my fist tightly, I still felt the sting from when I had struck the older Dixon. I began to trail towards the building before me, attempting to rid all thoughts of Merle and Daryl briefly from my mind as I approached a new situation entirely.

_Morgan. _

Staring up at the building, I wondered if the man had woken up from his unconscious slumber and edged towards the path that led up to the doorway. Dodging and ducking the spikes, I studied them carefully now I was up close. Running my hand along one of them, I suddenly noted the blood trickling down my left arm. Frowning, I studied the wound in my hand, before realising I had cut myself on the glass back at the supermarket. Making note to get myself patched up as soon as possible, I continued on towards the door.

"Don't step on the mat." A voice stopped me. Glancing through the doorway, I saw Rick sat on the stairs. My eyes trailed down to the floor and I studied the welcome mat carefully. Briefly glancing up at the man, I crouched down and peeled the mat back. I was taken back when I saw the hole it covered and the spikes within. I let it fall back with a breathless chuckle before stepping over it carefully and approaching the stairs. "How is the supply hunt going?"

"We've loaded up a couple trollies worth of food into the car and moved it to the end of the street." I told the man, taking in his tired expression. "Though that's all we could get." Rick raised a curious eyebrow. "Long story short, the roof of the supermarket caved in."

"Everyone alright?" Rick asked, quickly. I glanced down at my arm, raising it for the man to see.

"Merle's hurt his leg but otherwise we're all fine." I told him, pausing to think about the Dixon brothers briefly. "Those two are still out looking." I thought it was best not to bring up the arguments, not in the current situation. Rick rose off the step he was sat on, coming down towards me and holding out his arm. Taking my injured arm, he studied it carefully. "Cut myself on glass." I explained. Rick nodded, reaching into his pocket to pull out a roll of bandages and got to work patching up my cut. I was about to ask him why he had the bandages in his pocket though my eyes caught onto the blood stain on his shirt. "You're hurt?" Rick paused.

"Morgan." Was his answer as he wrapped up my hand. I frowned, eyeing the bandage that was just visible under his slightly unbuttoned shirt.

"What happened?" I asked. "Is he awake?" Rick nodded slowly, dropping his hand away from mine once he'd finished. "Thank you." I murmured, waiting for the man to explain. Rick glanced over his shoulder up the stairs before turning back to me.

"He's not seeing things right." He breathed, running a hand through his hair. "When he woke up, he attacked me, said something about 'people wearing dead people's faces'." Rick lowered himself back onto the step and I sat myself on one below it, staring up at my friend, waiting for him to finish. "He said he didn't know me, almost killed me." Unconsciously, Rick ran a hand over the wound in his shoulder. "I put a gun to his head and he begged for me to kill him." Rick raised his gaze to mine, shaking his head. "He wasn't making any sense, he's not the same as he was before, Ruby. I tried to reason with him and I told him all about when we met, to try and make him remember me. But nothing worked. Not until I-" Rick cut himself off, shaking his head before running a hand through his hair again. "Not until I showed him the radio again."

_Never got the call. _

"I tried, Ruby, I did _try._" Rick almost whimpered out. "I did try to call him but things got too much, we got pushed out and I had people to look after." I shook my head and grabbed his arm, trying to calm him down.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." I murmured. Rick nodded before chuckling bitterly.

"I told him that too." He muttered. "I told him why things went wrong for us but I guess at the end of the day, that doesn't take back what's happened." Rick stopped then before he turned to me, eyeing me sadly. I was about to ask what was wrong, but Rick carried on. "Duane turned." While I was prepared for that outcome, that didn't stop it from hurting me. I shuddered, shaking my head and holding a hand to my mouth. _Not Duane. _Not the sweet kid that doted on my dog, Toby. Not the kid that was barely any older than either Carl or Sophia. _Not Morgan's son. _

"Poor Morgan." I breathed, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"He blames himself." Rick carried on, bowing his head. "And he's so caught up in his own guilt that he's losing his mind." The sentence made me stop and I turned to Rick. _Losing his mind. _I knew a few other examples of that. Rick must have known what I was thinking as he ducked his gaze again quickly. "I offered for him to come back with us. To join us." I raised my eyebrow at this. "He declined, saying he has to _clear _things." Rick trailed off and I shook my head.

"We can't just leave him here, Rick." I argued and my friend nodded.

"I know." He breathed.

"Did you," I paused. "Did you tell him about _me_?" Rick nodded slowly "Did he believe you?" Rick smiled bitterly before shrugging a little. My eyes drifted up to the top of the stairs. A white cloth hung down with the words _NOT SHITTING YOU _on. Thinking hard, I glanced at the man beside me with a thoughtful frown. "Come on then, lets see if I can talk some sense to him." My words weren't very confident, but Rick smiled weakly back. I rose to my feet, Rick joining me and the man led the way up the stairs. He paused at the curtain.

"Watch the wire." He murmured, pointing to a barely visible wire that hung across the bottom of the doorway. I raised an eyebrow before stepping over it after Rick. My eyes widened when I caught sight of the axe that hung above on the ceiling, ready to swing down and take somebody out. Ducking quickly out the way, I stepped into the room with Rick.

The room wasn't one I expected. It was pretty much bare of all furniture apart from boxes stacked up at the sides, various weapons and guns leaning against them or on top. The place looked like some sort of armoury and I wasn't sure how I felt as I stepped further inside. I wasn't aware of Rick standing beside me, or the noises in the room next door. My eyes were drawn to the left hand wall and the chalk drawings on it. At first, it reminded me of the chalk drawing Carl and I made of the street we were holding up in and I realised quickly that the one before me now was a similar sort of thing. It was a town. With houses and buildings as square boxes. It was a lot more detailed as the one Carl and myself made and I was in awe for a moment at the dedication gone into it. My eyes were drawn though to one building in particular.

_Rick's House. _And beside it, the word _TAKEN _crossed out and replaced with _BURNED OUT. _

I glanced at Rick and he stared back blankly.

"Where's Carl and Michonne?" I asked, quietly. Rick glanced at the exit then back at me.

"Carl had something he wanted to do." Rick explained. "He wouldn't tell me what it was but Michonne volunteered to go with him, keep an eye on him." A pause. "Give us some space." I didn't need him to elaborate on the _us _and my eyes drifted towards the archway into the next room. Carefully, I made my way towards it, taking note of the sounds of shuffling that could be heard.

Morgan was hunched over something in the corner when I entered, his back to me. I swallowed hard, glad he was alright it seemed, or at least awake. This room was in a similar state to the one before it, with boxes and weapons dotted around the place, though while he wasn't looking I quickly scanned the room. There was more chalk on the walls, but instead there was so many words. Some I didn't understand, some just different people's names, some just phrases thrown about; _Higher Ground, You had the knife, Sixteen hours, We weren't supposed to be there, Clear... _But my eyes were drawn to the opposite wall where two words in particular drew my attention completely; _Duane turned. _

Just as Rick had said.

"You come back for more weapons, Rick?" Morgan's voice cut through me. I glanced back at the man, who was still moving about without looking in our direction. He busied himself beside the bed in the far corner and I glanced up at Rick beside me with a frown. "Suppose they are technically _yours _but it would be nice if you left me with some, y'know?"

"I've come to show you something actually." Rick replied, his voice quiet. "Come to try and change your mind about not coming with us." Morgan scoffed and stopped what he was doing.

"And what exactly would that be, Rick?" Slowly, the man turned around and finally set his gaze on me.

His expression dropped and I could only stare back at the man, sadness creeping through me. He looked the _same _but yet he was different. There was some agony shining behind his eyes as he studied me silently, an expression of despair and hopelessness. This was a man on the verge of giving up before me, not the same man I had met all that time ago. It pained me to see this alteration but I found no will in me to speak in that moment. Morgan's eyes suddenly became frantic though, glancing between Rick and myself with frustration. Suddenly, I noticed the knife in his hand.

"No." Morgan shook his head, raising his knife slightly and pointing at me. Rick slowly stepped forward, putting his hand out in an attempt of peace. "No!" Morgan took a step forward and Rick quickly reached for his gun. "You're not real!"

"She is real, Morgan!" Rick growled, daring the man to lunge for me with his knife. I swallowed hard, just watching on with wide eyes. Nothing could have prepared me for _this_ reaction. "I told you that I was with her and I've brought her up here to prove it to you. This," Rick glanced back at me, pointing in my direction meaninglessly. "Is Ruby. You remember her?"

"You lie!" Morgan screeched, his eyes blaring. "Ruby left! She left us and we never saw her again! Ruby is dead!" I shook my head, stepping forward unconsciously.

"I'm not dead, Morgan." I tried, calmly. "I _am _real and Rick is right. You remember when we met? You found me walking down the street and helped me? Took me to your home? Fed me and gave me a place to stay? Do you remember that?" Morgan didn't reply and I debated whether bringing up Duane was such a good idea. "You remember Toby?" Just then, Morgan frowned.

"Toby?" He breathed. I nodded quickly. "He was Ruby's dog, her German Shepherd." I nodded again.

"Yes, he was my dog." I replied. "You commented on how trained he was, remember? Almost like he was ready for the apocalypse?" I paused, chewing my lip for a moment. "Duane loved him." At the mention of his son, Morgan's face crumbled and slowly, he lowered his knife. He stared at me with a sad expression before nodding slowly, a knowing touch behind his eyes.

"You left us." Morgan muttered, his voice tired. I swallowed hard, not speaking. "Why?" I paused before answering, thinking it over before realising the truth was the best approach.

"To protect you." I sighed. "There was a man hunting me when I met you, trying to kill me. I knew if I'd stayed with you, you'd have only gotten hurt and I couldn't let that happen." I couldn't help the tears building in my eyes and sniffed loudly, shaking my head. "Morgan, I'm so sorry."

Morgan carried on staring at me for the longest period before a small bitter smile graced his lips and he nodded slowly, humming.

"Guess I was right." He said, his voice monotone. "About us meeting again."

_"Maybe we'll see each other again some day?" _

_"You never know." _

"Though I guess things aren't the same as before." Without another word, Morgan turned and walked away. I glanced at Rick, who slowly lowered his gun. We both watched on as the man sat himself down on the bed, the thing creaking slightly under his weight. Rick stared meaningfully at me and I sighed quietly before slowly making my way towards the man.

"You're right." I breathed, not brave enough to sit down, but I stood close by. "Things aren't the same anymore. So much time has past and in that time, so much is different." Morgan glanced up at me, not saying a word. "Morgan, I'm sorry about Duane." Another bitter smile spread across the man's lips.

"_Sorry?_" He repeated, nodding slowly. "Because that's all you really can be, huh? Sorry." Morgan chuckled to himself. "You wouldn't be sorry if I told you how he died, if you knew what happened to my boy. You'd see then how much of a weak excuse of a human being _I _am and you'll wonder why you're even sharing the same _air _as me. Oh no," He shook his head. "_No,_ you definitely wouldn't be sorry if I told you about that." He glanced over his shoulder towards Rick. "_She's _a good person too, Rick. Just like you. A _good_ person." Meeting my gaze, he shook his head again, though this time ruefully. "Which is too bad. I always liked you." When Morgan turned to stare off towards the wall, I turned towards Rick with confusion. My only reply from the man was a single shake of the head, his eyes downcast to the floor.

"Morgan, what happened?" I asked, quietly. The question wasn't about Duane, it was about _everything. _What had happened to send Morgan to the place he was in right now, why had all this happened to him. The man before me shook his head, his eyes turning to study the various words on the wall.

"Death happened." He replied, his voice distant. "The red came and I didn't know what to do. _So much red_. I couldn't control it, couldn't stop it. I just," A pause. "Let it happen." Morgan turned to me, raising his head to look in my direction. "This man you spoke about, _why_ was he hunting you?" I was startled by his question, it throwing me off for a moment.

"He was a sadistic man." I told him. "He destroyed everything in his path and hurt everyone around him because he liked the _power,_ the control and the feeling of it, I guess. He hunted _me _because I got away. I escaped." I shrugged, briefly. "I don't think he was the kind the man who liked losing his things." Morgan studied me for a long time, his face so very thoughtful. In the silence, I felt the urge just to add; "He's dead now though." At this, Morgan smiled.

"Because he was a _bad _person." He said. "And the bad people don't survive very long in this world." He survived long enough to wound us all in some way, I thought bitterly before I straightened out and titled my head slightly. Inside, I didn't know what to think. Morgan was broken, sitting before me and speaking words that seemed only alien to me. And yet, this was still the same man. The same _good _man that took me in and took care of me for a short time. This was still Morgan Jones, despite all the delusions and madness.

Glancing towards the other member of the room, another thought occurred. Would this be where Rick would eventually end up? Is this the finished product of Rick's slow progress into madness? As if hearing my thoughts, the man looked up and met my gaze before averting it quickly with an almost shameful look. Unsure of how to even approach _that _particular situation, I turned to the one at hand instead.

"Morgan, why won't you come with us?" I tried, deciding to be straight with the man as I gathered that slowly working my way up to things with him wouldn't get me anywhere. Morgan shook his head.

"I need to _clear._" He replied, his voice even. I wasn't even sure what that meant and my eyes briefly scanned the room, taking note of the various times the word 'clear' was written. Crouching down before Morgan, I urged him to look at me.

"There's _nothing _left for you here, Morgan." I began. "I am sorry that everything has happened to you and I know that doesn't mean much, but you can't stay here like this anymore. You're not well. You're sick and you're alone." I shook my head. "No one deserves to be alone, Morgan. I know everything seems lost right now, but things will move forward, progress. This isn't a life, staying here by yourself. _You _are still alive and that counts for something. Don't waste your life, Morgan. Living is a rare thing right now and you would be a fool to throw that away."

I was unsure how Morgan would take my words, realising they were harsher than intended. The man continued to stare at me, his face unreadable. I pleaded silently with him to consider my words, to think things over. It would be difficult to intergrade him into the group, which his sanity and everything, but we would make it work. I had no intention of leaving him. Not again.

"You said there's nothing left for me here." Morgan started, his voice quiet. I swallowed hard as he shook his head. "But what's left for me out there?" I was unable to answer him.

"We have people." Rick suddenly sprouted up, stepping forward. "A group of us. A few of them are here today with us and the rest are camped out of town. You could join us, become part of us." Morgan shook his head again, his teeth gritted together.

"No." He breathed. Rick ran a hand through his hair.

"They're good people, Morgan." Rick continued. "We look after each other, take care of one another. We're a unit, a-" He paused, struggling over the next word. "A _family. _You could be part of that. Part of something again. Like Ruby said, you could start living rather than surviving." Morgan didn't answer. "We've got a heading too, we're not just wandering." Rick seemed to be trying a different approach now and I could see the desperation in his face. "We're going to Washington." At this, Morgan turned to him.

"And you think _I'm _crazy?" The man muttered, frowning. Rick stepped forward, shaking his head.

"We have a reason, a mission so to speak." Rick explained before glancing at me awkwardly. I knew what he was going to say next and nodded once, providing my approval. "We have a _cure._" Morgan stared at him, his expression baffled. Despite the confusion in his mind, I knew he understood that clear enough.

"You have a _what_?" The man breathed, staring at him with astonishment. He shook his head. "There is no cure." Rick nodded frantically.

"There is." He insisted as Morgan continued to shake his head. "There is! I'm not lying to you." Rick glanced at my briefly. "There's a young man travelling with us. He was bitten by a walker a long time ago and hasn't turned. He's immune to the infection. We're taking him to Washington because the scientist who is escorting him has his labs there. Once we get them there, they can figure out a cure for everything." Morgan didn't reply for a moment.

"Not _everything._" Morgan whispered before looking away. Neither Rick nor myself said anything for a moment.

"We could get him to show you the bite if you like?" I tried suggesting. When Morgan looked at me, I shrugged. "I believed him as soon as I saw it." Rick nodded beside me.

"We could bring the rest of our group here, they can explain everything to you better. You can see the bite wound and the scientist can tell you his story." The ex-sheriff gushed out. "You'll see that we're not lying to you and you can reconsider not coming with us."

"Just because I see some bite wound and hear some stories, doesn't mean I'll reconsider." Morgan bit back, harshly. I chewed my lip, thoughtfully.

"How about we give you the night to decide?" I tried again. "We won't be travelling today, it'll be dark by the time we finish searching for supplies and get back to the rest of the group. We'll be taking rest tonight and start again tomorrow. How about you give us your final answer in the morning?" Morgan stared at me with disbelief and opened his mouth to say something though Rick cut him off.

"We can bring our people back here so we have better cover for the night, rather than sleeping out in tents." He continued to say before pausing. "If that's alright with you?" Morgan stared back at the pair of us and I knew he thoughts were in turmoil. I felt guilty for throwing all this on him, though it was done with good intentions. There was a long moments silence before Morgan looked away, turning back to the wall with words on.

"How many of you people are there?" He asked finally. Rick and I glanced at each other.

"Fourteen, though two are children." Rick replied and Morgan nodded slowly before pointing to a door in the corner behind us.

"That door there leads to some stairs to the floor above. It's completely empty. You and your people can stay there tonight." I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you." I nodded, meeting Morgan's gaze and hoping I appeared sincere. The man only nodded once more, glancing between the pair of us with a dazed expression. "And it's so good to see you again, Morgan." I added quickly, which seemed to startle the man.

Before he could even function a reply, the sound of cry was heard. One of pain and one very familiar. Rick and I quickly glanced at each before getting to our feet. While Morgan held a curious expression, remaining on the bed, Rick and myself were on our feet and rushing to the door. We were careful over the wire trap and our footsteps rushed down the stairs. Rick led the way and his steps slowed as he reached the bottom. I was about to ask what was wrong, until I saw the scene over his shoulder.

The Dixon brothers stood in the doorway, though the younger Dixon was caught in a predicament. While I had been lucky enough to have Rick warn me about the trap beneath the mat, Daryl had not been so lucky. He had fallen through and I stared on in horror as two spikes had impaled their way through the welcome mat and through the hunter's foot. Merle stood behind a little, grasping his younger brother's shoulder.

"Daryl!?" I couldn't help but cry out and Rick quickly finished the last few steps so we could reach them. Daryl cursed loudly, shaking his head.

"Fuckin' asshole." Daryl gritted through his teeth, his comment no doubt directed to Morgan, and took Rick's outstretched hand.

"We lift him out on three," Rick instructed to the older Dixon. Merle didn't argue. "One, two, three!" Daryl gritted his teeth but still yelped slightly when both Rick and Merle pulled him out the pit. I stared on as his blood began to drip onto the paved sidewalk and everyone stood for a moment, unsure of what to do.

"Bring him up." A voice spoke from behind me. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Morgan stood halfway down the stairs, his eyes on the scene. "You can treat him up here." Without another word, Morgan turned and headed back up the stairs. I watched him go before turning back to the others. Rick met my gaze before nodding once and turning to take one of Daryl's arms.

I led the way up the stairs, pausing at the top, intending to dodge the axe trip wire. Though Morgan stood there, pulling back the white curtain. He wordlessly held up the axe and I realised he'd disarmed his booby traps. Nodding my thanks, I turned to take hold of the curtain from Morgan for Daryl and Rick who were right behind me.

"I can walk on my own, y'know." Daryl muttered when he entered the room. "Ain't nothing." Though when the man tried to walk alone, he only staggered and almost tripped up. Rick quickly caught him, hauling him back to his feet and aiding him the rest of the way to Morgan's bed. Merle trailed behind them, pausing beside where I was stood and glancing down at me. He said nothing but gave me a single nod, which I returned.

Daryl was lowered onto the bed and Rick kneeled down to look at his boot. More blood began to drip out onto Morgan's floorboards, though the man didn't seem too bothered by this fact. Morgan, himself, stood in the corner by the window, glancing between the bed and outside. Carefully, Rick attempted to try and undo Daryl's boot though the man grunted in pain.

"Don't be such a pussy, Baby Brother." Merle sniggered, though earned himself a heavy glare. "Remember when I stood on a nail when we were younger? I hardly felt the damn thing 'nd here ya are almost cryin'." Daryl almost growled.

"_You _stood on the smallest fuckin' nail I'd ever seen. _I _had two fuckin' spikes go right through my foot, so _shut_ the _fuck_ up!" Merle almost giggled.

"Your language is appallin' today, Brother." Was Merle's response. Thankfully, Daryl didn't rise to the bait. He continued to grit his teeth and Rick finally pulled off his shoe, turning to the problem of his sock now. Once that item of clothing was discarded though, I felt sick at the sight of Daryl's foot. It was _dripping _with blood. Blanching a little, a held my fist against my mouth, remaining beside Merle in almost fear of approaching any closer. Rick examined the foot silently, though his expression was almost fearful.

"What?" Daryl demanded, taking note of Rick's expression too. Rick glanced up at him and back down at he foot.

"I don't exactly know what to do." He admitted, hesitantly. "I mean, you have a bloody hole in your foot! Two holes actually."

"That's disgusting." Merle muttered and I elbowed the man in the side, hoping he'd shut up. Daryl shook his head.

"Bandage the damn thing up to stop me from bleedin' out, at least." He hissed and Rick sighed, pulling out the bandages from his pocket again. Merle snorted.

"Can ya die of blood loss from a hole in ya foot?" The older Dixon asked curiously. Daryl glared at him once more.

"Two holes, dickhead." He muttered and Merle smirked.

"Because that makes all the difference." Daryl didn't say anything and Rick quickly wrapped up the man's foot with the roll of bandage. At first, Daryl winced in pain when Rick first started wrapping, but soon the pain seemed bearable and Daryl instead glanced around the room he was in. Merle seemed to be doing the same. "Nice place." The man beside me muttered, turning to Morgan who was still standing in the corner. "Pretty creepy though, I must say."

"Merle." I warned, hoping that Morgan didn't take too much offense. In our bid to try and get Morgan to join us, I had forgotten about the hindrance Merle would no doubt cause in that plan. He certainly wasn't the most inviting of people. Morgan stared back at the older Dixon, his expression blank.

"These people are part of your group?" Morgan asked, glancing between Rick and I. The former of us chuckled bitterly, turning to send Merle a sour look.

"Unfortunately." Rick muttered, earning himself a replying smirk from Merle. Morgan nodded thoughtfully.

"Is this all that have come today?" He asked, his voice careful.

"No, we came with another woman." Rick explained, pausing briefly. "And my son." At this Morgan turned to Rick with a frown on his face. There was an almost sadness in his gaze.

"Your son?" He breathed, his voice so quiet. Rick had finished wrapping up Daryl's foot and slowly rose to his feet. He met Morgan's gaze and nodded slowly. Morgan let out a breathless chuckle, glancing between Rick and myself. "Your son." He repeated, more firmly. "Your son that you _found._" Morgan met Rick's sole gaze now and I saw only bitterness. Silence filled the room and I noted the Dixon brothers glancing awkwardly at each other. Rick and Morgan remained staring at one another until Morgan turned away and looked back out the window. "You go get your people and bring them back here. It'll start getting dark soon." Morgan walked away, walking towards the closed door in the far corner, picking up a rifle as he went.

"Where are you going?" Rick called before he could leave. Morgan paused, not turning around.

"The roof." Was his reply. "I got things to do, things to-" A pause. "_Think _about." And with that, Morgan Jones left, shutting the door behind him with a slam.

"Seems to me, that the psycho shooter," Merle began slowly, his gaze on the door Morgan left through. "Is actually _psycho._" Everyone ignored him.

"What he mean 'bout bringin' everyone back here?" Daryl asked, curiously.

"He said we can stay on the floor above for the night." Rick told them both. "Gives us a place to stay rather than being out in the open and gives him a chance to think."

"'Bout what?"

"About coming with us." I finished for Rick. Beside me, Merle scoffed.

"Are you serious? Ya actually gonna let _him _come with us?" He asked in disbelief, while Daryl remained silent. Rick eyed the older Dixon coolly.

"Morgan is a friend." Rick tried to say.

"Oh 'nd is the new greetin' for _friends, _to try shoot each other?" Merle demanded, though Rick didn't grace his question with an answer.

"We need to go and get the others." Rick sighed, running a hand through his hair, before turning to Daryl. "Obviously, you're not going anywhere." Daryl seemed sour about this, but didn't argue. "We'll get Herschel to take a look at your foot." Rick paused, turning to the other Dixon. "And _yours._" His eyes met mine briefly. "And your hand." I shrugged, feeling Daryl's eyes on me.

"It's nothing." I tried to say, though Rick ignored that comment. "_And _you, don't forget." Unconsciously, Rick ran a hand over his shoulder before nodding once.

"Merle, fancy heading back to get the others?" The older Dixon shrugged in response. "Good. Ruby, you stay here with Daryl. Merle and I will go find Michonne and Carl. We'll sort out who's going back for the others and all that." I nodded and both men made to leave, though Rick paused. "Just, watch out for _him._" Him being Morgan.

Nodding numbly, I let the pair pass and listened as their boots rushed down the wooden stairs to the ground below. Folding my arms across my chest, I slowly made my way over to the bed, sighing when I reached it.

"Does it hurt?" I asked and Daryl stared up at me with an incredulous expression and a raised eyebrow. Smiling briefly, I sat myself down on the end of the bed as Daryl lay back slightly with his foot propped up. I eyed the blood pool on the floor with a frown.

"I'm sorry 'bout before." Daryl muttered, getting my attention. "How I acted outside the supermarket, walkin' off 'nd all that. I acted like a dick." I shook my head with a smile.

"I didn't think you were." I assured the man, pulling my knees up to my chest. "You were mad at Merle, I understand that."

"Shouldn't have taken it out on _you _though." I shrugged.

"You needed the space." I laughed a little. "You honestly don't have to explain yourself to _me _of all people. Are you alright though?" Daryl sighed, sitting up.

"It's just _Merle, _y'know?" He began, shaking his head. "It gets a bit too much at times. Didn't help that he nearly got us all killed today. 'Nd for what? A trolley full of God damn alcohol that got left behind anyway? Fuckin' asshole."

"He just doesn't think." I supplied, weakly, and Daryl hummed in agreement.

"No, he doesn't." He muttered, shaking his head again. "Times like today though when I wonder why I even bother with him." "_There may come a time, Merle, when this happens and everything will not be fine. You can't expect Daryl to put up with your shit forever." _With my previous words echoing in my head, I tried to formulate an answer.

"Because he's your brother?" I offered, the only thing I could come up with. Daryl eyed me oddly and I knew full well that my answer didn't exactly offer anything that Daryl didn't already know. The man shrugged.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that because of him, we all could have died today. Doesn't excuse the fact that _you _could have died today." Thinking Daryl's words, I saw the sentiment there and I couldn't help but smile. With my cheeks hotting up, I realised that perhaps Daryl was becoming more bold with the statements he'd say to me. More frequently now, the hunter would offer me phrases that implied his feelings for me strongly and he did so without even batting an eyelid. He'd sure come a long way, I noted. Though there was still a journey to go with him. _But that was okay. _

Without saying a word, I reached forward, minding Daryl's injured foot as I did, and placed my hand on the side of the hunter's face. Daryl finished off the distance for me though, capturing my lips with his and kissing me back without a second thought. Thinking back on the events of the day, I realised that, _yes, _Daryl or I _could_ have died today. Today I could have lost him and likewise for him. Desperate thoughts raced through my mind then and were followed through with the kiss.

There was an urgency about it, similar to the one we shared in Herschel's kitchen all that time ago. I found myself lost, my thoughts complete mush, all my senses focused on the man before me. My lips tingled as Daryl pulled back briefly for air. I would have thought the hunter would have stopped there and was pleasantly surprised when his lips found mine once more. This time, Daryl's dominance shone through and I couldn't help but moan in pleasure at what Daryl was doing to do me, to my lips. His hand gripped my hip tightly, almost like he was hanging on, while mine ran in an almost panicked rush through his shaggy locks.

Without thinking, I had pushed the hunter back onto the bed, an action that made the hunter growl deeply in the back of his throat. I broke the kiss off briefly to move myself up on top of his body before Daryl had pulled me back in for more. _This _certainly wasn't a situation I had envisioned though it was definitely one I welcomed without any thought. With my body pressed up against Daryl's, I thought of nothing else but _him _and me. The way he was kissing me, the way his hands roamed carefully up and down my sides, up my back and legs, made my body ache _for _him. I _wanted _him.

The sounds of footsteps above, caught my attention though above the roaring in my ear, and I suddenly remembered myself. While I wanted nothing else but for _this _moment to happen, the situation we were in didn't exactly call for it. Not with the high chance of _someone_ walking in. That certainly wasn't how I wanted it to go down. Ruefully, I pulled back further than before. Daryl stared up at me, his chest panting. Taking in my expression though, he sent me a smile that set my stomach fluttering.

"Not yet?" He asked, nodding. I sat back so the man could prop himself back up again. He looked just as flustered as I felt. Smiling back, I nodded.

"Not yet."

* * *

_(Author's Note): Second upload for the day. This one is similar to the last chapter - not much has changed here. I think the next few uploads won't be altered too dramatically and just need a quick proof-read and a spell check. I'll have the last lot up ASAP and then I'm afraid the updating won't be so frequent! I'm afraid we'll have to return to the longer stretch in between, but at least we'll be back on track once more! _

_This chapter has a mix of two episodes from the show. The obvious one being _"Clear", _which is easily one of, if not my most, favourite _Walking Dead _episode as I have no doubt said before. And the other is the premiere to season four - _"30 days without an accident". _I hope you enjoyed the inclusion of the second one as it initially wasn't intended but somehow I found it worked? I didn't really want to play out the scenes in _"Clear" _but just with Ruby added in as I believe that the original scenes between Rick and Morgan are far too perfect to intrude on. So, while Ruby and the Dixon boys are getting into trouble in the supermarket, that everything from the episode _"Clear" _is panning out in reasonably the same process, that's if you want to believe of course. While I won't say for certain if that's happened, you can all believe it if you wish. Like I have said before, _"Clear" _is an amazing episode and I feel that it doesn't need too much alterations, especially the scenes between Rick and Morgan. I have been watching this episode a few times when writing this chapter, and I must say that it makes me with Morgan would return! I have hopes for the rest of the season! :) _

_In regards to Morgan's character, I must say - he is the HARDEST person to write, especially now he's different. I really do admire the actor, Lennie James, for his portrayal even if it's only been brief so far. But I won't lie when I say I've been having difficulty with his character, as I've claimed before. While I'm getting the hang of him in later chapters, I do appreciate people's critic. If he's swaying off course, please do give me a shout and tell me so. I don't want to butcher his character too badly! _

_Thanks for the support as always. Fingers crossed I'll have chapter 10 up by the end of the day then I've only got two more uploads to read and check! This is a very exhausting process, I won't lie... And I also intend to do the same with _Loginquitas _too - a whole 49 chapters! Gotta lot of work on my hands haha Like I said, chapter 10 should be up today (hopefully). Thanks as always :) _


	10. Chapter Ten

_Chapter Ten_

I had seated myself down on the floor beside the bed when Carl walked in. Daryl had sprawled himself back out across the cot, hissing pitifully at his injured foot, and I had decided to move off the bed to provide him some room. My cheeks were still slightly flushed from the previous moment between Daryl and I, though Carl didn't appear to notice and smiled at us both in greeting. He eyed the room around him carefully, and I couldn't help but notice his hand tightly on the gun on his belt, before the young boy walked over to stand at the end of the bed. His eyes immediately glanced down at Daryl's bandaged foot.

"Got something ya wanna say to me, Kid?" Daryl muttered, his voice grumbling irritably. Carl smirked at his tone.

"Merle told me what happened." Carl replied before pointing at Daryl's foot. "Is it true you have big holes in your foot now?" I saw Daryl's eyes narrow slightly into a glare. Carl took that as his answer and his eyes widened with curiosity. "Can I see?"

"Has Michonne gone with your dad and Merle?" I asked quickly before Daryl could reply. Carl smirked again at Daryl before turning to me and nodding. He glanced around the room again.

"Dad told me to stay behind and keep an eye on things while they go back and get the others." He told me before frowning, thoughtfully. "Is it true we're going to stay here tonight? With that man?" I swallowed hard before nodding.

"Morgan has said we can stay on the floor above. Apparently there's enough room for all of us." I explained, though I noted Carl's displeasure at this immediately.

"So, we're going to stay here with _him _after he tried to kill us?" The boy folded his arms across his chest and I couldn't help but admire how much he looked like his father then. I nodded anyway, regardless of Carl's unwelcome tone.

"Yes we are." I replied. "And we're also going to try and convince him to come with us." Carl didn't even hide his surprise. "He's a friend, Carl. He saved your father's life and took me in when I needed shelter. Though that was a long time ago, we can't forget what he did for us. We can't just leave him behind." I watched as Carl glanced at Daryl, as if expecting the man to back him up. I was unsure what Daryl's were feelings toward us wanting to bring Morgan along with us, though I was thankful that the man remained silent, choosing not to involve himself. "I know it's not expected and I know what he tried to do, but you have to try and understand what we're saying." Carl studied me for a while, his expression thoughtful, before he nodded slowly. He didn't seem happy about it though I was glad he wasn't going to argue the subject further for now.

"Where's Morgan at now?" Carl asked.

"He went up onto the roof." Daryl muttered, pulling himself up so he was sitting up on the bed, his back against the wall. Carl eyed the door in the corner before nodding and taking a seat at the bottom of the bed, in the space below Daryl's feet. The hunter said nothing of it as Carl began to rummage through the bag on his shoulder.

"Look what Michonne and I found." He said, his voice even, before handing me what looked to be a picture frame. My heart leapt at the sight of the photograph.

It was clearly taken a very long time ago, years ago no doubt. Each of the people in the photograph looked exceptionally younger, though it could have been the cleanliness of them that made them look so different too. They were all smiling, happiness evident in their eyes. The little boy in the picture was certainly a different sight to behold than the boy that sat on the bed beside Daryl now. He looked so young, so innocent. His eyes weren't full of the heavy weight that his gaze held now. He looked more like a child and not the little man that he was becoming now. His father's face looked younger too without the stubbly beard on his face and with cleaner, shorter hair instead. Though there was so mistaking that man's identity. Studying his smile, a _true _smile, I realised I hadn't seen this smile for a very long time now and I was saddened by the thought. The remaining figure in the picture made my heart clench more. There was no denying it; she looked _beautiful. _

My mind immediately jumped back into the past, my darkened memories fighting through. Screaming, gunshot, a baby wailing. That final cry of '_Rick!' _before the bone-chilling moment of the bullet piercing through two bodies and ending two lives in one. I thought of her face then, so vacant and empty, the life gone from her eyes. I recalled the Lori from my nightmares. How her eyes were so much darker and blank. So unlike the eyes staring back at me in the picture in my hands.

Swallowing hard, I drew myself away from those thoughts, knowing no good would come from reliving it all again. Instead, I plastered a smile on my face and raised my head to look at Carl. However, I saw the boy wasn't smiling back. His eyes were trained on the photo and out the corner of my eye, I saw Daryl reach towards me and I handed him the photograph without a word. In silence, the hunter studied the picture too. Nothing was spoken for a while and the silence was heavy with tension.

"Huh." Daryl muttered before snorting. "Nice haircut, little man." I watched as Carl provided a small smile in return before taking the photograph back from Daryl. He stared at it for a few moments before sighing.

"I was worried I would forget what she looked like." He admitted, his voice quiet. Neither Daryl nor I spoke and Carl continued regardless. "I wanted to go get it myself, on my own, but Michonne told me she'd come help me. We'd left all our photo albums behind at the prison and I wanted to have _something _of her." There was a long pause. "It's just a shame we were never able to take a picture of Judith too when we had the chance. We'll never have one of all of us together as a family." My heart shuddered at Carl's words and I provided a watery smile when Carl met my gaze. Carl smiled sadly back before turning back to the photograph. He flipped it over and got to work undoing the latches at the back so he could open up the frame. Once inside, he pulled out the picture and discarded the frame aside. Eyeing it one last time, Carl folded the photograph in half carefully and then tucked it away into his shirt pocket above his heart.

"I err," I began, pausing to clear my throat. "I found a camera when we were out getting supplies before. One of those polaroid ones that print the picture out pretty much straight away." Carl's eyes widened slightly and I shrugged. "I'm sorry that we didn't have one sooner but I guess you can have that one now. Maybe you can take a few pictures of the rest of the group? I'm sure you'd like a nice one of you and Sophia together to keep with the one of you and your parents?" After a pause, Carl nodded, beaming at me as he did. The sight of it made me feel a little better, though there was still a hint of sadness in the room.

"How long do you think the others will be?" Carl asked, changing the subject quickly. Daryl shifted a little on the bed, hissing when he jolted his foot slightly.

"Shouldn't be long." Daryl replied. "They'll 'ave to pack everything up 'nd I'm sure everyone will 'ave a few questions but they'll be back before it's dark, no doubt." Carl nodded, his eyes catching onto something.

"How'd you hurt your hand?" He asked, curiously, pointing at my bandaged hand. I glanced down at it before sighing.

"Cut it on some glass." I shrugged. "Guess we've all be through the wars today." My eyes passed over Daryl's bandaged foot and I thought of Rick's and Merle's injuries too.

"_I'm_ fine." Carl muttered, almost triumphantly.

"Little shit." Daryl grumbled, earning himself a smirk from the boy. The hunter snorted, glancing at me. "I reckon he's takin' a few tips from Merle too. Look at the smirk on his face!" I grinned at Carl as the boy laughed to himself. "I swear if Sophia starts too, I'm gonna go crazy with all these kids smirkin' like they're _that_ jackass." Carl snorted once before heaving himself to his feet. Pacing the room, he studied the writing on his wall, the silly smirk on his face still. Daryl and I glanced at each other briefly, curious at the sudden turn in the boy's mood, before I turned back to observe the boy in silence. He stopped in front of the wall that had the words '_Duane turned' _on, a frown falling on his face. I expected him to say something, but Carl stayed silent.

The three of us chatted quietly for a while, keeping ourselves content while we waited for the others to get here. Occasionally, we'd hear footsteps from above and we'd expect for Morgan to appear from the door in the corner, though he never did. I debated going up there, to talk to him and see if I could bring any sense into the man. Though thinking it over, I realised it wasn't probably the best idea. Given Morgan's previous state, I wasn't sure how safe I would be in his presence without the aid of someone there too, as Rick was before. While I hated to admit it to myself, I couldn't deny that Morgan was dangerous in the state he was currently in. So I knew that leaving him alone right now was the better move to make.

During our conversation, Carl brought up the topic of Washington, asking us what we'd do when we got there. Though I knew both Daryl and I weren't quite sure ourselves, knowing the experts on that matter weren't here to answer though, we tried our best to reply to the boy.

"Head to Mister Scientist's lab, I guess." Daryl muttered, lounging back with his hands behind his head. I sat, leaning against the wall next to the bed, my legs outstretched before me. Carl had taken to pacing around the room again, seemingly quite agitated about something as he hadn't stopped moving for a long time.

"What if we can't get to it though?" Carl probed, thoughtfully. "What if it's overrun by walkers or there's too many around it to get in?" Daryl and I glanced at each other.

"I guess we'll solve that problem if we come to it." I replied with a sigh, leaning my head back against the wall. Carl frowned at my answer, though didn't speak up anymore about it. We were silent again once more before the sound of footsteps above were heard again. None of us moved or spoke about it, expecting nothing to come from it, so therefore it was a shock when the door in the corner opened.

Morgan stood there and regarded each of us in turn. His eyes were blank and the expression on his face was chilling to observe. His entire body was rigid and I swallowed hard at the large rifle thrown over a strap on his back. Morgan's eyes lingered on Carl for a long time, taking in his appearance and the no doubt familiar sheriff hat on top of the boy's head. Carl stared back, matching his gaze with a cool one of his own. I noticed Daryl's hand clenched the bed tightly and almost reached for the crossbow propped up beside him. However, Morgan drew his gaze away from Carl and swung his eyes towards my direction. The eyes that met mine almost made me shy away, though I braved meeting them and swallowed hard.

"Your friends are here." Morgan spoke, his voice emotionless. He paused to prop up the door he stood beside and glanced back to us all. "You can take your stuff upstairs." He eyed Daryl once more. "Better take him up there too." I noticed the glare on the hunter's face and I watched as Daryl opened his mouth to speak, before I quickly cut in.

"Thank you." I tried, attempting to smile at the man. He didn't smile back and instead walked out the room without another word, his footsteps echoing down the stairs to ground level. Sighing to myself, I got to my feet. "Carl, go help the other bring our stuff up here. I'll help Daryl upstairs." Carl nodded at my command and quickly scuttled off in the same direction as Morgan. When the boy was gone, I turned my attention then to the man on the bed.

Daryl pulled himself to his feet with a little strain, though the man refused to moan about the pain he must have been feeling. Using my shoulder for support, he steadied himself before we attempted to move towards the door leading upstairs. At first, Daryl insisted he didn't need the help and would limp awkwardly on his own before I held out my arm for him, just so he could occasionally take it to keep himself balanced. When we reached the bottom of the stairs, Daryl gave in and grudgingly accepted my offered help, slinging a heavy arm over my shoulder so I could help take his weight as we ascended the stairs. Though the stairwell was narrow, we managed to climb it together, Daryl holding back the hisses of pain when he could help it. Reaching the top, I allowed the man to stand on his own and walk a few steps without any help. As he steadied himself against a doorframe, I eyed the rooms we would be staying in for the night.

It had the same layout as the floor below, though was a considerable amount duller. No writing covered the walls, which I had to admit, I was thankful for. The furniture in the rooms were dusty and dirty, though they looked in reasonably good condition beneath the grim. There was a hatch in the bigger of the rooms that led out and no doubt up to the roof, as well as a door leading into a dingy little toilet in the smaller of the rooms. There were three beds on this floor; two single cots in the smaller room and a big double bed in the larger room. The sheets looked a little to be desired but we could definitely work with it. Three beds though didn't seem very practical to accommodate our large numbers, I realised though. Before I could think much more about the arrangements, Daryl grumbled something about claiming the double bed for his own and I helped the hunter over to it.

"It'll be a squeeze but I guess we can make it work." I shrugged, smiling at the hunter as he sprawled himself out, hands comfortably behind his head. "It's only for one night after all." With a sigh, I sat myself down on the space beside Daryl, leaning back against the headboard. My stomach tickled a little at the appearance of this; Daryl and myself lay side by side in a coupled bed such as this. Chewing my lip, I felt my cheeks burn though Daryl grunted in reply, not taking in my suddenly flustered appearance.

"Ya sure about takin' him with us?" He asked, carefully. His question made me start and I glanced sideways to see Daryl staring thoughtfully up at the ceiling. Swallowing hard, I turned away and picked at the dirt beneath my fingernails absently.

"You think it's a stupid idea?" I threw back, softly. Daryl hummed.

"Ain't my place to say."

"You're the council, of course it's your place to say." I sighed, leaning my head back against the board behind us. "It's just," A pause. "After everything we've been through, after all we've lost, I guess I'm just tired of losing people. Tired of leaving people behind." There was a moment of silence before Daryl's shuffled a little beside me.

"Seems to me, that Morgan ain't the man ya thought he was though." Daryl pointed out, no malice in his voice. "Ya sure that bringing him with us, won't just cause more problems?" I thought for a moment before rolling my head to look at Daryl, slightly surprised to find his gaze already on me.

"I don't know." I replied weakly. Daryl nodded slowly before sighing.

"The man ain't thinkin' straight." I couldn't help but chuckle bitterly at this.

"I can think of a few people in our group who aren't thinking straight either." I retorted and I knew I didn't have to elaborate on who I was referring to. Daryl eyed me carefully for a moment before the sounds of footsteps coming up the stairwell cut his reply off. I turned towards the archway just as Abraham entered the room. The red-haired man eyed the room around him before his eyes drifted towards Daryl and myself seated on the bed. A smirk then emerged and I had to repress a sigh.

"Well don't you two look cosy!"

The group's belongings were all carried up the two flights of stairs and left in the corners of the rooms, ready for when we needed them. I helped those carrying the stuff upstairs, while Daryl was forced to stay on the bed and watch. I knew the hunter didn't enjoy his 'incapability' for the time being, but he didn't have much choice on the matter. Not until Herschel had had a proper look at his injury.

I smiled at Elliot as the kid limped into the room, only balanced now on one crutch for support. His leg was recovering very well and he was finding it easy to work without the aid of both crutches now. He grinned back at me before eyeing the hunter lounged on the bed. Daryl sent the boy a grimace before Elliot limped over, his crutch clicking against the wooden floor.

"Looks like you're gonna be needing my crutches soon." Elliot pointed out, nodding at Daryl's bandaged foot. The hunter grunted once. "How'd you do it?"

"Got my foot impaled on a couple of spikes." Daryl muttered. "Morgan's got 'em set up under his door mat." Elliot raised his eyebrow.

"What a welcome." He observed, glancing back at me briefly. "Is Morgan the guy outside?" Daryl nodded.

"He's letting us stay the night." I told Elliot. The kid raised an eyebrow.

"Merle says he tried to kill you all." Elliot said, his voice a little confused. I gritted my teeth, thinking about all the crap Merle had no doubt rattled off to the others.

"He's a friend of Rick 'nd Ruby's." Daryl replied before I could. "Helped 'em both out a while back." I smiled, thankful for Daryl's words. The hunter provided me with one brief nod back. Before anyone else could answer, Herschel stepped into the room, placing down a box of supplies as he did. His eyes scanned the room before landing on the three of us. I noticed his gaze drift down to my bandaged arm before turning to Daryl's foot. Nodding slowly, Herschel sighed.

"Which one of you would like to go first?"

After Daryl's insistence, I had to go first and I took a seat at the end of the double bed for Herschel to examine my cut. While I kept saying it was nothing, Herschel remained silent, cleaning out the cut before replacing Rick's former bandage with one of his own. He smiled then at me, telling me that I had to keep the cut clean and everything will be fine. At this, the farmer turned his full attention to the hunter on the bed.

With everyone in the group set up on the one floor, the rooms looked quite full as I observed from my position in the corner. Everyone was up here now and either chatting in small groups are getting medically checked out by Herschel. Both the Dixon brothers and Rick stood by or sat on the double bed while the old man took in their injuries, tittering at their idiocies as he did. Beside me, Sophia and Carl were talking quietly to each other and on my other side, Elliot stretched out, prodding and poking at his injured leg. I watched as the kid pulled back his trouser end and I flinched a bit at the sight of the bite wound etched into his skin. Swallowing hard, I kept my gaze on it, steadying my breathing as I watched the kid tugged a bit at his knee bandage.

"They too tight?" I asked, quietly. Elliot glanced at me before sending me a large smirk. One that made me grimace.

"I've got an itch." He told me, beaming still. "Wanna scratch it for me?" I raised an eyebrow, shaking my head with a scoff. Elliot sniggered to myself before attempting to scratch his itch himself. After a few minutes, the boy winced loudly, apparently catching his wound in the process of his methods. The sound halted the conversation beside us.

"Are you alright, Elliot?" Sophia asked, voice dripping with sweet concern. I eyed her innocent, doe-eyed face as she stared at the pretty boy beside me. I had to repress a sigh at the dreamy gaze she held for Elliot and struggled more so when I saw Carl's face of anger, beside her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sweetheart." Elliot muttered, not looking at her as he tried to readjust his bandage again. "Don't worry about it." With that, he looked up and sent Sophia one of his charming smiles, one I'd seen many times myself. Of course, while I was immune to Elliot's attempts, I watched as Sophia blushed bright red and smile back, apparently not so lucky. I coughed abruptly and Elliot glanced at me, meeting my narrowed gaze with his own. I saw the understanding in the kid's eyes and Elliot looked away quite quickly, turning back to his bandage without looking at anyone else. It was almost comical. Sophia pouted a little to herself at this before turning back to the conversation with Carl. I studied the girl as she was occupied before turning back to Elliot.

"What a bloody carry on." I sighed, shaking my head. "Elliot, I think it would be wise to turn your charm elsewhere." I said, loud enough for only the kid to hear. Glancing over his shoulder at me, he smiled sadly.

"You know I don't mean anything by it." He told me, his tone sincere. I believed the boy, without question. His charm was just part of his character, though sometimes it was a nuisance. Especially considering Sophia's growing infatuation for the kid.

"I know you don't." I replied, shaking my head before glancing meaningfully at Sophia. "But not _everyone_ knows it." Elliot glanced at Sophia before nodding slowly.

"I'll tone it down." Elliot said, beaming at me. I narrowed my gaze.

"You'll turn it _off._" I hissed back and Elliot smirked a little before nodding.

Soon enough, the chatter began to die down and I watched as Rick, Herschel and Abraham all gathered beside the double bed Daryl lounged in, the four of the them talking quietly to each other. Merle left the group to it, walking over and seating himself down on Elliot's other side. The pair smirked at each other in greeting before Merle told us that the council were discussing the 'issue at hand'. As if sensing there was to be a group meeting, the rest of the group all brought themselves into the larger of the two rooms, waiting for the council to talk. It was Abraham that got everyone's attention.

"Now listen up, everyone!" The big man hollered, silencing the murmuring. "First thing's first, this is only a temporary situation. One night is what we're hoping for and after that we carry on like normal. Daryl, Merle and Ruby gathered us a bunch of supplies today so we'll take stock and decide whether we need to get anymore in the morning before heading out. Like I said, don't get too comfortable. This ain't permanent."

"Then why are we here?" Rosita asked, her voice curious. "I didn't think we liked to camp in towns? Due to the likelihood of a bigger infestation of walkers than out in the countryside?" Abraham nodded slowly before glancing back at Rick who stood beside the bed.

"And who is that man outside?" Maggie piped up from her place in the arched doorway. "Can we trust him?" Slowly, Rick nodded.

"His name is Morgan." He told everyone, his voice tired. "And he's a friend." Silence followed.

"Are you sure about that?" Glenn asked carefully, standing beside his girlfriend with his arms folded across his chest.

"He helped me back when the outbreak first struck. Saved my life." Rick told them all, his eyes glancing at me briefly. "Later on he gave Ruby a roof over her head and gave her sanctuary for a little while, while she was travelling." He paused, his hand rubbing over the injury in his shoulder, which I knew was no doubt sore. Being shot and hurt again in the same spot wouldn't be without more pain I could imagine. "He's a good man."

"That's been thrown around a mighty lot recently, Sheriff." Merle muttered, shaking his head. "Lets not forget, this 'good man' did try to kill us today." This definitely got the group's attention. Rick glared at the Dixon brother.

"We were strangers to him then." I said, eyeing the older Dixon with a narrowed gaze. "We were walking into his home and he didn't know better." Merle scoffed before nodding.

"Right." He turned to me, eyeing me over Elliot's head with a smug sort of look. "The man's crazy though, ain't he? Lost the plot, so to speak. He's gone a little loco 'nd I'm not sure if I feel comfortable livin' with that asshole if he wants to come with us." I opened my mouth to speak, though Maggie cut me off before I could.

"What do you mean 'wants to come with us'?" She asked, glancing between Merle and Rick quickly. At this, Merle laughed a little.

"Officer Friendly asked the man to come with us." He told everyone, his voice ever the mighty. In the corner, Rick was glaring at Merle with pure distaste. The younger Dixon was no better.

"Reckon ya should shut the hell up right now, Merle. Stop stirring shit." Daryl muttered, though Merle turned to him with a dark gaze.

"Don't tell me what to do, baby brother." He hissed.

"This ain't exactly the time for you two to be having a domestic." Abraham stepped in quickly, raising his hands in mock peace. "No offence guys but take it outside if you're gonna be like that. We've got better things to talk about." The brothers both eased off slightly, turning away from each other's gazes and glaring at something else instead. The rest of the group were silent for a moment, tense at the situation, before Glenn quickly cleared his throat.

"So, you've asked this Morgan guy to come with us?" Glenn began, nodding. "Don't you think that was something we all should have discussed _together_ before you did that? You know, as a group?" While his tone wasn't angry, I saw the accusations in his words as his gaze turned on Rick. The man, himself, nodded slowly.

"I know I should have conferred with the group first but there's no way I can leave him behind." Rick said, running a hand through his hair. As he did this, he winced slightly as he pulled the injury in his chest. It didn't go amiss.

"What about that?" Michonne asked, carefully. Rick raised an eyebrow. "_Who_ did that to you?" She pointed vaguely at Rick's injury and the man tensed slightly, giving Michonne her answer. "Is he really safe enough to be around after he's done that to you?" Rick glared a little at the suggestion but still didn't deny anything.

"He's a _friend._" Rick enforced once more.

"So you keep saying." Glenn nodded. "But the truth is, a lot has changed since you knew him. People change, Rick. A lot of people who've done bad things wouldn't have dreamed of doing them before all this, but when the situation calls for it, sometimes," He paused, swallowing hard. "Sometimes it just happens. And I'm sorry that we've had to come across your friend again like this, Rick, but you need to think about what's really best here. What's best for the group. Do you really want to carry on from here, living on edge all the time, waiting to see if he'd do something again? I mean, you said he was crazy-"

"I did not!" Rick hissed, pointing at Merle. "_He _did and Merle Dixon's word isn't exactly God's gift, is it?" The man in question scoffed.

"Ya wound me, handsome." The man muttered, though he was ignored.

"If it wasn't for Morgan, I would have _died._" Rick said, his gaze drifting amongst the faces. "I woke up into this world, alone and confused in a hospital bed, with no one there for me. If it wasn't for Morgan and his kindness then I wouldn't be standing here right now. And I _cannot _forget that!" His eyes stopped on me and I flinched at the sudden finger pointed in my direction. "And Ruby," I glanced awkwardly around as everyone turned to me. "Morgan helped Ruby when she was all alone. He gave her shelter and food and somewhere safe to be. He didn't have to do that. He didn't have to do that for either of us, but he _did. _So I'm sorry if what I'm saying sounds crazy to you all, but I owe him my life and I know Ruby feels the same! I sure as hell ain't going to let him stay here _alone _without putting up some sort of a fight. Because, you know why? Because he deserves it! He deserves some good in his life after all he's been through. I owe a debt to that man! One I intend to repay."

The silence carried once more as Rick's harsh words were left to sink in. His eyes were flared still and I watched as his chest rose and withdrew violently as the man attempted to calm himself down. When his gaze met mine, I saw the sadness behind them. Herschel lay a hand on the man's arm, trying to relax him. With a sigh, I decided to speak.

"Back when we both knew him, he had a son. A little boy called Duane. I think he was around Sophia's and Carl's age, no more than twelve or thirteen." Glancing at Rick, I saw the man swallow hard, already anticipating the news. "He was a nice boy, kinda quiet. When I first met him, he instantly fell in love with Toby." I turned briefly to Abraham, Eugene, Elliot and Rosita. "Toby was my German Shepherd, my pet since he was a puppy. He was with me ever since the outbreak but he died a while back now." The four of them nodded and I paused to briefly ponder over my old four-legged friend. "Morgan and his son took care of me, they confided in me. Morgan told me about how his wife turned and I, in turn, told him a few things about myself too. We shared stories and if it hadn't been for the circumstances, I wouldn't have left them." I shrugged, sadly. "But I had to. I was being chased and I knew if I'd stayed then both Morgan and Duane would suffer because of _my _actions. And they didn't deserve that. They were _good _people." The silence after my words was a little shorter than Rick's.

"I didn't see any kid with him." Elliot spoke, carefully. I turned to him before smiling sadly.

"Duane turned." I breathed, turning to pick at my fingernails again. "Morgan's little boy turned, leaving him with nothing left to care for in this world. Morgan is _alone. _And I won't sit here and deny that he's not changed, because it's too painful to miss. But he is _not _evil and he most certainly isn't a bad person. After everything he's been through, he needs people. And I think if he was around others again, then he'll improve." I shrugged, glancing around everyone. "I don't think it'll be easy, but I think Morgan is worth it." I paused, an idea suddenly coming to me. "But if you people aren't happy with it, then I'll volunteer myself forward to make sure he isn't a danger to the group and to keep people comfortable. I'll be his guard if you like."

"And I will too." Rick spoke up, nodding. "If safety is what everyone is worried about then Ruby and I will make sure Morgan isn't a danger to anyone in the group. We'll keep an eye on him."

"Like babysit him?" Maggie asked, raising an eyebrow. Rick shrugged.

"If that's what it takes for everyone to feel safe, then yes." He nodded. "But I don't feel comfortable leaving him behind." I swallowed hard.

"I don't either." I breathed, levelling the silence. From a distance, a door slamming from below was heard, though no one spoke anything of it. No footsteps were heard and the group all glanced at each other, no doubt thinking about what had been said.

"Morally," Abraham was the first to break the silence. "Bringing the guy with us if the right thing to do. Though practically speaking, we're already tight for space and supplies. Is another body really the best choice? Plus we ain't really got room in the vehicles, I gotta point out."

"We could get another one?" Rosita suddenly suggested. She staggered a bit at the attention suddenly directed to her, but she smiled anyway. "I mean, I'm sure they'll be some abandon cars somewhere in town. Surely we can just hotwire one up and that'll give us a little extra room anyway?"

"I saw a few vehicles when we went out before." Daryl muttered. "Some looked in good condition, pretty sure they'll run fine." Rick nodded, grateful for the pair's input judging by the expression on his face.

"Plus Morgan's packing an entire armoury downstairs." Carl said suddenly, shrugging. "He cleaned out Dad's sheriff department so he's got plenty of weapons. He's given us half but if he came with us, then we've got them all. Plus he had a lot of supplies himself too, food and medical. More than enough for everyone." I was a little taken back by Carl's productive input, smiling when the boy met my gaze. Carl grinned back.

"His supplies would surely be something useful to have." Abraham mused, smirking a little at the thought.

"Yes, but are we just going to forget how dangerous he is?" Eugene spoke up for the first time. "Merle said he was crazy and look what he did to you!" He pointed at Rick, shying slightly away from Rick's glare. "I'm just saying, is it really wise to trust this man?"

"Like I said," Rick grounded out. "Ruby and I will take guard over him. We'll keep everyone safe."

"Yes but what happens when _she's_ out fucking her redneck boyfriend and _you're_ off in crazy town, both too occupied to watch over him and he then kills one of us?!" Eugene spat back. Immediately the group was in uproar.

"What did you just say?!" Rick demanded, starting forward on the man, only for Abraham to jump in between them.

"Son of a bitch!" Daryl attempted to roll himself off the bed to start on the man himself, though ended up standing awkwardly on his injured foot and crying out in pain. Herschel quickly steadied the man and sat him back down. "Let me go, so I can beat that fuckin' asshole!"

"I'm just trying to think logically here!" Eugene called, raising his hands in attempt of peace.

"Logically, my ass!" Daryl hissed.

"Eugene, what you said is out of order. Though I can't let you hurt him, Rick. You know how important that man's life is right now." Abraham muttered, pushing Rick away and letting the former sheriff stumble back. Rick didn't make another attempt at the man, though Abraham remained in between them just incase.

"What I said was the _truth._" Eugene shook his head, his eyes wide. When his gaze turned to me, he pointed an unnecessary hand in my direction. "_She _is clearly seeing the delightful Daryl Dixon over there, which is all fine and dandy, but what happens when she's on guard duty over this guy and gets a little _'_distracted' by her lover?" I glanced awkwardly at Sophia beside me, who was staring around with wide eyes, no doubt confused on what the hell everyone was talking about right now. "She turns the other way and 'poof', this guy wanders off and shoves a knife in one of our throats." Then he turned his attention to Rick and pointed at him around Abraham's body. "And _him! _What happens when it's his turn to keep watch and decides to start drifting away into his lovely bubble of crazy dreamland. He looks the other way and 'poof'," Eugene narrowed his gaze. "Same story."

"The hell ya talkin' 'bout, Mister Scientist?" It was Merle to argue with the man this time. His expression was confused as he eyed the slick-haired man. "'Lovely bubble of crazy dreamland'? Is that supposed to be some sort of scientific term?!"

Rick was staring at Eugene with a darkened expression, not breaking contact. While I knew Eugene's babblings had confused most of the group, what he was saying, dangerously touched upon the truth that only Herschel and myself truly knew. The old farmer met my gaze with a thoughtful one and I knew the same question was going through each of our minds. _How did he know? _Furthermore, I wondered how on earth the man had picked up on Daryl's and my relationship as nothing had been announced to anyone yet. Due to Daryl's lack of comfort with physical contact, nothing had ever been initiated in front of the group either. We didn't even share car journeys or a tent so I wasn't sure how Eugene had picked anything up. We weren't openly sneaky about anything, but we just weren't public. It was a private affair, because I knew that's what Daryl more comfortable and that was fine with me. I had always known that given enough time and the hunter would come around to the idea of being more open about it all, he was beginning to slowly already. Though Eugene had caught onto something and yet Eugene never appeared to be in the midst of anything to notice. This only infused my confusion for Eugene's apparent knowledge for it all, both Rick's and my business. Had the man been sneaking around? What else did the man know?

"What the hell are you trying to get at here, Eugene?" Abraham asked, slowly. His gaze was heavy on his friend. Eugene glanced between Rick and myself.

"I just think those we're trusting to take guard over this man, might have to be reconsidered on their ability to carry out the job to the proper standards." Eugene grounded out. "I mean, everyone's safety is at risk here."

"Hey, if you wanna volunteer for the job, no one is stopping you!" I hissed, earning myself a scowl from the man. Of course, he didn't offer.

"I'll help do it." A voice suddenly spoke up. I glanced at the two beside me, as did everyone else in the room. Carl nodded firmly, though it wasn't him who spoke. "I'll help guard Morgan." Sophia's voice was strong and confident, not wavering beneath all the adult gazes in the room.

"And I'll help her too." Carl pitched in, not without glaring once at Eugene. "Though you're wrong about Ruby and my dad. They won't make a mistake, they'll do the job right. They've helped protect this group for a long time now and they'll carry on doing so." He narrowed his gaze. "You just need to back off." At this, Eugene raised an eyebrow at the kid before shaking his head and scoffing.

"So, we're going to let a couple of kids take care of the crazy man?" He hissed.

"I'll volunteer myself too." Herschel suddenly said and finally, Eugene's expression wavered. "Unless you think that I am incapable too? Like Ruby has graciously said before, no one is stopping you from volunteering if you feel the job won't be done to your standards?" At this, Eugene didn't say anything. "With the five of us, I think the safety of the group will be just fine, should Morgan decide to join us. Unless anyone else feels anymore discomfort? Because I'm sure Daryl would also volunteer himself for guard duty," Beside him, the Dixon brother smirked at Eugene. "As would a few others to keep the security of the group if people are still not happy." No one spoke.

"Well, I guess that settles that." Abraham nodded slowly, still standing firm between Rick and Eugene. "If your friend decides to come we can scout out a vehicle in town to load up his stuff and give everyone a little extra space. For the time being though, someone better rustle up something to eat. We dine and then we rest. Another big day tomorrow, friends."

As soon as the meeting ended, Eugene 'mysteriously' vanished from sight, no doubt lurking away into some corner. Thinking over his words, I had plenty of questions to ask the guy though given his disappearance, I couldn't get my answers. Rosita and Maggie were rustling through some of the boxes, trying to gather some stuff to eat, while Glenn suggested a watch duty on the roof, offering himself forward. Michonne decided to join him and the pair climbed up through the hatch in the corner to the roof above. Herschel insisted he check Elliot's leg while the opportunity arose, just to see how it was doing and the kid climbed to his feet and took his turn on the double bed beside Daryl. I couldn't help but feel the hunter's gaze on me, his mind no doubt racing about the revelation that had just occurred. While no one had asked any questions yet, I knew it was only a matter of time. The group were certainly a curious bunch of people and I anticipated dinner to be a fun affair.

I turned to Sophia beside me, surprised to find the girl looking at me already. She smiled when I met my gaze and I was taken back by how happy she looked. Smiling back, I raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you look as if you're up to something?" I asked, carefully. She giggled and shook her head.

"I'm not up to anything. I'm just happy for you." She countered and I was taken back for a moment, a little confused. Before I could question her, the girl pouted her lips and provided an answer to my unspoken question with a series of her kissy noises. I narrowed my gaze, only succeeding in making the girl giggle. "I knew something was going on anyway." I scoffed, strangely happy that Sophia seemed to provide her approval over Daryl's and my relationship. I didn't realise until now how much I really wanted it.

"Did you?" I questioned. Sophia nodded furiously. "And how'd you work it out?" She smiled big.

"How you talk to each other, how well you get on. I mean, you're really close. At first, I thought it was just like being best friends, like Carl and me." She rattled off, her mind a buzz, no doubt. I was thankful her voice was quiet enough for just me to hear. Merle had gone from my side and even Carl had taken to wandering off, leaving Sophia and me to talk privately. I wondered if the pair had done that on purpose but Sophia continued to chatter before I could think much of it. "But you have this smile when Daryl's around." I raised an eyebrow at this, very curious.

"What kind of smile?" I asked, hesitantly. Sophia smiled softly.

"Just a really happy smile, one I've never seen you do when anyone else is around." She told me, earnestly. "And it's the same smile that Maggie and Glenn give each other." Sophia paused, her eyes drifting to look past me, in Daryl's direction. She shuffled closer. "Daryl never really smiles properly, hasn't done even since Atlanta. He kinda smirks sometimes and sometimes he would smile a little at Momma and me, but it was too small for me to be sure. But back at the prison, I started to catch him smiling properly, though I think it was whenever he thought no one was ever around to see. I wanted to know why he was smiling, because he looks nice when he smiles and I wanted him to smile more. And then I realised!" She stared at me as if she'd just made some great revelation. I eyed her with confusion, staring expectantly and waiting for her to continue. Sophia rolled her eyes dramatically, sighing loudly as she did. "He smiles like that when he's around you!"

I continued to stare at her, surprised at her thought process and how much thought had apparently gone into it all. The happiness radiating from Sophia's face though was enough to make my heart jump happily. Whatever approval I may have required from her, seemed most definitely granted judging by the look on her little face. I braved a smile.

"You figured everything out through smiling, huh?" I breathed before admitting; "Heck, nothing was even made official until the last time we were on the farm."

"Yes, but you loved him long before then, didn't you?" Sophia probed. I was taken back by her statement, how simple and easy she made it. My breath caught and I opened and closed my mouth wordlessly for a moment, struggling to know what to say. Sophia though, suddenly continued. "Okay, it wasn't all just the smiling. Daryl was always nicer when he was around you at the prison, nicer than he with anyone else. Especially when he was alone with you."

"And how'd you know that?" I asked, laughing at her serious tone on the subject.

"You'd take watch in the guard towers together, so I decided I'd ask to come join you." She said, grinning as she did. A revelation did hit me then, as I recalled all the times the young girl insisted on joining us on watch. "Sometimes I'd pretend to be asleep, so you'd think I wasn't listening." She paused, frowning. "Of course, sometimes I actually _was _asleep but when I wasn't, I listened to everything you talked about and he _is _nicer with you! Plus you both smiled like crazy _and _once or twice, I saw you practically hold hands!" I scoffed.

"It's as if we're married." I muttered and Sophia shoved me as I laughed.

"It doesn't matter though, because I was right!" She concluded with a massive grin. "I told Carl something was going on and he said I should stop being so nosy, but it doesn't matter anymore. I was right all along." Sophia smiled, smugly and I shook my head.

"Would you like a medal for your efforts?" I asked, receiving another shove from the girl. Despite my comments, she was still grinning like an idiot at everything, apparently nothing diminishing her happiness at the moment. Seeing her like that definitely fuelled my own happiness and I was sat smiling beside her.

Before either of us could talk, a shadow grew over us and we both looked up as Rick stood above us. He smiled at us both before turning fully to Sophia.

"I think Carl is going to go help Abraham do a stock check, do you want to go help them out?" He asked the girl, softly. Sophia nodded, happily. After giving me one last grin, the girl got to her feet and bounded into the next room where Abraham and Carl were. When she was gone, Rick turned to me, his expression turning slightly grim. "Lets go outside for a moment." He held out a hand and I accepted it, letting Rick haul me to my feet. "Herschel, we're just going to step outside for a moment, maybe talk to Morgan if we can. Is that alright with you?" The old farmer was stood beside the bed, both Dixon brother beside him, one lounging on the bed still and the other leaning against the wall. The farmer glanced between us, carefully.

"You both alright?" He asked, his question serious. I saw Rick grind his teeth together before nodding slowly. After studying us both a little more, Herschel nodded. "That's fine. Stay safe, the both of you." With that, Rick turned and headed towards the stairs. I paused, glancing between the three men one last time. I lingered on Daryl, thinking about all Sophia had said. With one last smile, I followed after the former sheriff.

Rick bounded quickly down the wooden stairs, pausing at the bottom for me to catch up to his lanky strides. When I joined him, he knocked a few times on the door leading into Morgan's room before opening it. Eyeing the place, Morgan was nowhere to be seen and we carried on through to the next flight of stairs to ground level. The welcome mat at the bottom has been discarded, so the spikes were in plain view for people to see. Rick stepped over it, carefully, before ducking out the way of the spears. I followed his movements and soon we were stood out in the medieval looking street once more.

Morgan was still nowhere to be seen and Rick glanced up over his shoulder to the roof of the building we were in. Glenn was looking over it, eyeing us from above.

"He went that way!" Glenn hollered down, pointing in the direction he meant. "He was carting a few walkers bodies on a gurney! We reckon he's probably the one making that smoke over there!" I eyed the smoke cloud drifting up in the distance, only just visible. Chewing my lip thoughtfully, I turned to Rick, wondering what he was thinking.

"Are we going to go see him?" I asked, curiously. "Talk to him again?" Before Rick could open his mouth and speak, Glenn hollered once more.

"Eugene went for a walk too!" At this, we before turned to look back up at Glenn, Michonne now standing beside him. "Went in the same direction as Morgan!" Rick met my gaze briefly and nodded once.

"Thanks Glenn!" Rick called back, before turning and making his way towards the smoke and again, I trailed after him.

"What do you think Eugene will do?" I questioned, trying to keep up with his long strides. "He's not exactly the bold type, is he? I hardly think he's gone out here to hurt Morgan."

"Yeah, well, lets just make sure." Rick muttered back.

We continued on, down the same route we'd followed when we first came here. I glanced down at the yellow painted arrows on the floor, now pointing the other direction. I frowned curiously, before we rounded the next corner and I realised where the smoke was coming from. Recalling earlier that day, I remembered the six of us walking into town and the sight of what seemed to be a pile of burnt bodies. Eyeing the rising smoke, I put the pieces together, along with Glenn's observation of Morgan carting walker bodies in this direction.

We both stopped briefly when we saw the familiar shape of Eugene stood before us. He wasn't confronting Morgan as I dreaded, but instead was observing the man from behind the wall. _Sneaking, once again. _With a hiss, Rick stormed forward and grabbed the man by the back of his shirt and pulling him away. Eugene made to yelp, though Rick covered his mouth with his hand. With one forceful shove, Rick shoved the man's back against the brick wall. Eugene eyed him with fear though Rick glanced to me.

"Go check on Morgan." He muttered.

"I didn't do anything to him-" Eugene tried to say, though Rick quickly hushed him. Without another word, I quickly walked towards the hole in the wall that Eugene was peering around to see. Morgan had his back to me, currently heaving one of the walker bodies into the already burning fire. I cringed at the smell that hit my nose and I eyed the remaining walkers still on the gurney. Not waiting another second, I quickly made my way back to Rick and Eugene.

"He's fine." I told Rick, watching the man relax. Rick rounded on Eugene.

"The hell you doing out here, huh?" Rick hissed. Eugene held his hands up in peace.

"I just came to see what he was doing." He countered. "Ain't no harm in that! This is a free country after all!" Rick scoffed, shaking his head. "Look, I wasn't going to do anything to him. I'm telling the truth, I just wanted to observe him for a little while."

"Why?" I asked, though Eugene sent me a very patronising look.

"I'm a scientist, it's what I do. I make observations and draw conclusions and theories from my findings." He muttered and I raised an eyebrow.

"And what do you have to conclude about Morgan now?" I rounded. Eugene scoffed, pointing in the man's direction.

"You saw what he was doing!" He hissed. "He's burning bodies!"

"Walker bodies." Rick pointed out. "There isn't anything wrong with that-"

"And what the hell is with all the writing? It's all over town!" Eugene threw his hands up in exasperation. "You only have to take one look at that street, with all the spikes and the traps, to know that his mind is seriously warped right now!"

"I thought you were a scientist, not a psychiatrist!" Rick muttered, shaking his head. "We've established all this with the group. Morgan is coming if he chooses to and we _will _make sure the group's safety is considered in doing so. You really want to start that argument again?!" Eugene ground his teeth before leaning his head back against the wall, apparently not wanting to start up a fuss again. "We're done discussing this, alright? If Morgan wants to come, he's coming. You best just stay out of his way if you don't like it." Eugene nodded slowly, before making a move to go. Though he was stopped by Rick's hand. "We ain't done talking to you yet." Eugene raised an eyebrow, glancing back at me as if for help.

"What else is there to talk about?" Eugene hissed. "I'll leave your crazy friend alone, alright?! Just let me head back!" He tried to move again, though Rick shoved him back against the wall.

"How about we talk about what you said before, huh?" Rick almost snarled. "About Ruby and me?" A look of understanding passed over Eugene's face and he shook his head, suddenly looking frantic.

"Look, I didn't mean anything by it alright?" He tried, suddenly very scared it seemed. "It was just in the heat of the moment. Heck, I don't even remember what I said anymore!" He tried to laugh it off, glancing between us awkwardly.

"How did you know about Daryl and me?" I asked, bluntly, knowing it was easier to get to the point. "It's not exactly public knowledge, so how the hell did _you _know? And please don't tell me it was a guess." Eugene eyed me carefully, looking thoughtful. I raised an eyebrow in question, though Rick growled, shoving Eugene once more.

"She asked you a question!"

"I saw you both!" Eugene quickly let out, eyeing Rick frantically. I was taken back and frowned. _Saw us? _"I saw you both, you know," He trailed off, a little awkward. He looked a little flustered though swallowed hard quickly. "Kissing and whatnot. I wasn't sure if it was something everyone knew or not and I got curious. I asked around subtly but everyone said the only proper couple in the group were Glenn and Maggie." He shrugged and I stared at him in disbelief.

"You 'got curious'?!" I cried. "That is none of your business! How dare you sneak around like that, you vile pig! What, do you get off on stuff like that or something?!"

"What, no, I-!"

"How many times?!" I cut in. "How many times did you 'see us'." Eugene stuttered a little. "Once? Twice?"

"It may have been a few times." I could only stare in shock.

"A _few_?!" Before I could stop myself, I had launched myself on him and had landed a slap across the man's face before Rick pulled me away. "What do you do, just lurk around camp, hoping to cop an eyeful?" Eugene glared at me, but didn't say anything. Instead the man scoffed and I turned to Rick then. "Am I being unreasonable here? Is this not wrong?" Rick eyed me carefully before opening his mouth to speak, only to be cut off.

"Look, I wasn't sneaking!" Eugene continued. "The first couple of times it was by accident and after that, like I said, I was," He paused, eyeing me cautiously. "Curious." Rick held a hand up before I could slap the man again. "Like I said before, I like to make observations, especially when things are unknown to me."

"You have no right to sneak around and watch people like that." I hissed. "That is Daryl's and my business, not yours! We are not some experiment of yours that you need to theorise over, got it?!" I paused and Eugene nodded briefly. "You know, you're lucky it's _me _you're talking to right now and not him because he sure as hell won't like what you've just told me." Eugene paled slightly.

"You're not gonna tell him are you?" He braved asking and I sent him a look of disbelief. "Look, I won't do it again, but please don't tell him! Jesus, the man would kill me!" I eyed the man before shaking my head, feeling sickened and astounded by the man's nerve.

"I'll have to consider it." I muttered, sarcastically. "Though now we've established your love for sneaking around, why don't you explain your 'theory' on Rick?" Eugene glanced at the man, warily, before ducking his head in shame.

"I've seen you talk to yourself." Eugene admitted with a sigh. "And yes it has been a few times. No, I have not told anyone. Well, I did before but I guess that doesn't count because no one believed me." He attempted to chuckle before turning to Rick, who was staring coolly back.

"Like Ruby said before, that isn't your business." Rick grounded out, his voice dangerous. Eugene nodded, frantically.

"I know, I know!" He gushed. "I just think you should be a bit more subtle, you know. Jesus, I wouldn't have thought much on it if I'd just seen you chattering away to yourself. But you were talking into that telephone, man! Stopping and starting like someone was replying to you on the other end! I won't lie, it was freaky shit!"

Rick had paled considerably, the more Eugene spoke. As soon as he started to talk about telephone, I frowned in confusion. Telephone? What telephone? I glanced at the former sheriff and noted how edgy he suddenly looked and knew there was something the man hadn't told me. And apparently this telephone was it. Eugene was oblivious to this reaction and continued to babble on about nonsense, no doubt hoping we'd stop this interrogation and let him off. I was more concerned now about whatever Rick was hiding to listen, though the more Eugene spoke, the more angry I got with the man's sneaking.

"Look, I'll stop it all now, I promise." Eugene concluded quickly. "I won't say anything to anyone about the telephone thing or your fling with the redneck and you don't tell anyone about my err, 'sneaking'." He glanced between us, desperately. "Please?" I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Fine. As long as you _stop._" I muttered. Eugene nodded.

"You won't tell Daryl either?" I raised an eyebrow, not bothering to even answer that question. Eugene swallowed hard though didn't push it further.

"Head back to the others, I'm sure there's a job for you do to." Rick told the man, firmly. Eugene nodded quickly and without a word, scuttled away when Rick let him pass. I watched as the man left, disappearing around the corner from view before turning to Rick with a sigh.

"Telephone?" I braved asking. Rick glanced back at me, his expression more like a grimace now.

"Can we talk about that another time?" He tried, his voice tired.

"You know," I began, not sure I would be so willing to drop the conversation just yet. "Michonne used to talk to herself." At this, Rick looked up. "She doesn't do anymore, somehow she must have got over it." I met Rick's gaze with a shrug. "Maybe you could talk to her about what's going on? Share stories and tips or whatever?" Rick breathed a chuckle before shaking his head.

"I don't think that'll help." He muttered and I just stared back at him.

"Well, I'm running dry of ideas, Rick." I admitted. "I know things are hard, but they won't get better if you don't help yourself." Rick didn't say anything. "I told Herschel about it all. He wants to help you too but I don't know how much either of us can do without actually knowing what it's like. That's why I thought maybe someone like Michonne, who's been down that road, can help you." I shrugged again. "The longer if carries on, the more you're letting it eat you up."

"I'm handling it." Rick gritted, narrowing his eyes. I couldn't supress a scoff.

"Eugene saw you talking into a _telephone _and you claim you're 'handling it'?" I challenged. "Doesn't seem like handling it to me."

"And what do you know?" Rick hissed.

"Exactly!" I sighed. "I don't know anything and that's why I can't help you. I'm not the right person who can and I'd like to hope Herschel might be. But if he isn't, then you've got to start helping out, Rick, because I can't keep covering you like this. What are you going to do if your son finds you talking into this telephone you apparently have, what are you going-?" I paused, my mind tinkering back to a time a while back. Back in a place I never wanted to see again, but where we'd found shelter for one night and found two of our friends once more. Back in Woodbury for the last time. I recalled that single night we spent in that place, not against our will of course. I recalled the scene I had accidently walked into. I recalled finding the man before me sat talking into a _telephone. _"Where did you get the phone, Rick?" The man swallowed hard and he seemed to know I already knew the answer.

"Woodbury." He breathed and I wasn't surprised one bit. Running a hand through my hair, I sighed.

"You've been carrying a telephone around with you ever since Woodbury?" I demanded and Rick nodded. I decided I didn't want to know the details and shook my head in disbelief. "Well, first things first, you need to get rid of that phone." Rick stared at me with a look of pure horror. "Do you not want to get better?! Do you want to stay this way forever?! Huh?! Jesus, Rick, you can't go on like this!" Instead of shouting like I expected, Rick stared at me with eyes full of sadness.

"I hear her voice on the other end, Ruby." He breathed. "I know she's not real because she keeps telling me things aren't my fault. She's telling me things I want to hear, things that aren't the truth. But I can't stop," He shook his head. "Not yet."

"Then when?" I countered, softly. "When are you going to let go, Rick?" He said nothing, merely staring back with wide eyes of pure devastation. It upset me to see my friend like this, though I knew there was nothing I could do to make things right. I attempted to say something else, to prompt the man to speak some more, but a sound caught our attention. The sound of a squeaky wheel. Turning we both found Morgan stood down the path a little, the empty gurney out in front of him. He was stood dead still, his eyes stocked on the pair of us and his expression blank. I was unsure how long he was stood there, not hearing any sound of his approach. After glancing between the pair of us, his eyes finally set on Rick.

"Whose voice?" Morgan asked. I saw Rick frown a little in confusion. "On the end of the telephone." Rick tensed slightly and apparently Morgan had been stood longer than either of us expected him to have been. Rick shuffled a little, glancing down at the ground.

"Err," He began, his voice strained. "My, err, my wife." At this, Morgan nodded once.

"She didn't turn though." Morgan said, not a question though Rick nodded anyway. "You didn't have to watch as she turned into one of those monsters, have her die in your arms, watch the life leave from her beautiful eyes?" Morgan's words were bitter and I was surprised to see Rick still standing strong after. "She _died. _That's what you said."

"She was shot." Rick told him. "When we were running away from the place we were last holding up in, after a group of people had attacked us." He paused, eyeing the ground once more. "She was shot as she was trying to get away and was dead by the time she hit the ground." Raising his gaze, he met Rick's eyes. "She was carrying our new-born baby in her arms." At this, I finally saw the emotions flitter across Morgan's face as he took this in. His eyebrows burrowed and his lips fell down into a frown. "Neither of them made it."

"So much death." Morgan breathed. "So much death to those who don't deserve it."

"We've all lost people, Morgan." Rick tried, his voice a lot stronger. He stepped closer to the man, facing him at the end of the wheeled bed. "And doing this," He patted the mattress heavily. "Won't bring them back." Morgan stared back, blankly.

"But talking to your dead wife down a telephone will?" The man countered, voice bitter once more. I watched as Rick ground his teeth together, attempting to keep his resolve. "You stand there and tell me how to control my life and yet you can't even control your own." Morgan titled his head, eyeing Rick carefully before looking back at me. He studied me carefully before letting a sickening grin light up his face and turning back to the man before him. "Look at us, Rick. Who'd have thought this would be where we'd end up after how we started out? Who'd have thought we'd be so," He paused, as if struggling to find the right word. When he did, he smiled once more. "Broken."

"We're not broken." Rick shook his head. "We can fix things." Morgan laughed, one that sent a shiver through me.

"'Fix things'?! Is that why you're going to Washington, to _fix things?!_" Morgan cried and the man didn't answer. "Rick, you're so broken, I can see the cracks beneath your skin right now." Morgan ran a hand over his own face as if to demonstrate these 'cracks' he spoke of. "Heck, I can't even remember where I left the rest of myself. So God damn broken, there's pieces of me all over the place! Make sure you mind your step, don't wanna trip!" When Morgan made an attempt to move, Rick grabbed hold of the gurney so he couldn't, holding the man in place. Morgan's smile vanished from his face as he turned back to Rick.

"Morgan, we want you to come with us." Rick stated, firmly. Morgan stared back, his expression blank once more.

"Why?" He asked, slowly and drawling the word out.

"Because no one should have to be alone." I answered before Rick. At this, Morgan turned to me and I was surprised to see the smile on the man's face. It wasn't sickening or strange, it was an essence of what he once was.

"I deserve to be alone." Morgan replied, his voice soft despite his bitter words.

"No you don't, Morgan." Rick tried, though Morgan turned on him.

"And what do you know?!" He practically screeched. "You don't know anything!"

"I know that you blame yourself for what happened to your family!" Rick began, raising his voice to match Morgan's. "You said it yourself, if you had shot Jenny when you intended to, if you had put her down, then Duane might still be alive! That's what you said!"

"Because it's true." Morgan whispered, shaking his head. Rick shook his head too.

"Morgan, guilt will always follow when you lose someone you love." He tried, calming his voice down. "You feel as if it's all your fault, that you failed them, that you could have done more to protect them." Morgan nodded frantically, his eyes welling up as he listened Rick's words. "No, you _know _you could have done more. And the guilt eats you away until you don't care anymore." Morgan was frowning now, staring at Rick in a strange way. Rick took a deep breath and gripped the gurney before him with tightly clenched fists. "Morgan, I watched as my wife, the mother of my children and the woman I love, died right before my very eyes. I had to watch as the bullet pierced through her body, as she stared at me with lifeless eyes and as she fell to the floor." He paused, taking another deep breath. "I had to watch as my," At this, Rick bit back a sob. "As my baby girl, my sweet little baby-" He cut himself off, bowing his head. I watched as his back staggered slightly and wondered if I should do something. Though refrained and kept well back. "Her name was Judith and she was barely alive before she was taken from me." Rick raised his head to meet Morgan's gaze. "I blame myself for what happened because I didn't keep them safe. I know _exactly _what it's like, Morgan. I know what it's like to watch those you love most of all die right before your eyes and to feel helpless as you do so. Both of us, we're the same." Morgan still remained silent, eyeing Rick with an odd expression. "We consider ourselves as failures." More silence followed before Morgan tilted his head, frowning at Rick before him.

"You have a son, Rick." Morgan said, his voice almost sounding normal. Slowly, he shook his head, a sad smile on his face. "You did not fail him." His eyes flitted back to me briefly. "And these people that you travel with. You did not fail them either. I do not think you're a failure, Rick." I smiled slightly, glad that Rick could hear these words from someone else. I nodded once and smiled in encouragement when Rick glanced my way. When Rick turned back to Morgan, he straightened himself out, pulling back from the gurney.

"These people," Rick began. "They can be your people too. If you gave it a chance." Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"I have to clear, Rick." He said, though his voice didn't sound as strong as it did last time. A little hope began to flicker it seemed.

"Forgive me, Morgan." I began, stepping forward. "I don't want to speak out of line here, but do you think this would be what they'd want?" At this, Morgan's eyes widened slightly. "Duane and your wife, do you think they'd want you to carry on like this? I didn't have the fortune of knowing your wife, but I got to know Duane a little and I _know _he wouldn't want this for you. He loved you, Morgan, and he'd want you to be happy." I paused, glancing at Rick, who sent me an encouraging smile of his own. "One upon a time, you helped both Rick and I out. Rick would have been dead and I was losing my sanity at the time. You helped us, you _saved _us. And you didn't have to, but you did. Because you are a _good _man, Morgan." It had been thrown around a lot, according to Merle, but it needed to be said. "So, Rick and I would like to return the favour to you now, we'd like to try and save you if we can. Though it's hardly enough gratitude for what you've done for us both, asking you to come with us, it's a step in the right direction." I swallowed hard before continuing. "We can't replace your family, heck, we wouldn't dream of it. But we'd like to give you a chance to live again, not just surviving or clearing. We want to give you a chance to live, as you did with the both of us."

There was a sadness in Morgan's eyes, one I didn't truly notice until I stopped talking. His lips were pursed together tightly and his eyes glistened slightly in the light with unshed tears. Though he didn't cry. When I'd done talking, he stared at me for the longest of times before smiling. A smile that definitely was one long forgotten and one I couldn't help but smile back at. Sniffing loudly, Morgan was the first to look away, eyeing the gurney with a thoughtful frown now. He did so for a long moment, Rick and I glanced at each other as he did, before he turned back to the pair of us, his expression back to being almost blank. His eyes still glistened.

"It'll be dark in about an hour. We best head back." Morgan said, his tone attempting to be emotionless, but too tinged with his sadness to be believable. Rick and I nodded and I smiled one last time at Morgan when he met my gaze, before the three of us made our way back to the building in silence.

Glenn and Michonne were still on duty when we arrived back and waved at us as we approached. Morgan didn't wave and instead pushed the gurney away before making his way back inside without another word. Rick hung back a little and I paused, glancing back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What we said to him," He began, eyes trained on the door Morgan had just gone inside. "It's got him thinking."

"Do you think he'll come with us tomorrow?" I asked, curious and hopeful. Rick gave me a large smile in reply.

"Maybe." He nodded. "Though I guess we best not be too hopeful." I nodded in agreement. "You alright, by the way?" I raised an eyebrow again at the man. "With Eugene and all that." I scoffed, anger fuelling itself again.

"The man's a creepy, sneaky bastard." I muttered, shaking my head. Rick nodded in agreement before eyeing me strangely.

"You going to tell Daryl what Eugene said?" He asked, curiously. I thought a little before shrugging.

"Probably." I admitted. "Though I'll probably tell him not to say anything to Eugene, that I handled it." Rick nodded some more before a smile graced his lips. I eyed him for a moment before frowning. "What?"

"You and Daryl." Rick muttered, an amused expression on his face, and I shook my head, hoping the blush wouldn't creep onto my cheeks. Rick chuckled a little. "I'm happy for you." I turned back to the man, taking in his honest expression before smiling.

"Thanks, I guess." Rick smirked.

"Not that I didn't see it coming." He said, sarcastically.

"Please don't tell me." I sighed. "You worked it out through the smiles too, huh?" Rick grinned before shaking his head.

"I'd like to think I'm quite good friends with the pair of you and know you well enough to see something was going on." Rick shrugged. "Plus the pair of you may be good at hiding some emotions, but others," He shook his head before smirking at me again. "Not so much." I stared on, almost horrified and baffled at the same time. Rick chuckled at my expression. "Hey, I'm only joking. Like I said, I am happy for the pair of you. And I'll make sure to tell Daryl too." I scoffed, shrugging.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it." I muttered.

"And I'm sure Merle will have plenty to say on the matter too." Rick threw out, casually. I turned to him, taking in his amused expression. The bastard was too smug for his own good. "He always has plenty to say about everything, so I'm sure his brother's girlfriend will be a hot topic. Hmm."

"What you 'hmm'ing at?" I hissed.

"Just thinking about your lovely brother-in-law and all the nice things he'll have to say." Rick threw back, sniggering as he did.

"You are an ass." Rick laughed some more, before making his move to go inside. A thought suddenly occurred to me then and I quickly stopped the man. "Rick!" He turned back with a raised eyebrow. "Can I asked you something?" I asked hesitantly. Rick must have sensed the seriousness as his dropped the jokes and nodded.

"Yes, of course." He said. I studied him for a long moment, trying to bring myself to ask the question. Chewing my lip thoughtfully for a few moments, I glanced up at the building, thankful to see Glenn and Michonne weren't in view to watch us.

"How did you," I began, quietly. My heart was thumping in my chest at the thought. Rick raised his eyebrow, trying to prompt me. With a sigh, I decide to bite the bullet. "How did you know you were in love with Lori?"

Rick stared at me for the longest of times, just studying me. I shuffled awkwardly for a moment, unsure of what to do. Though finally, Rick's face erupted with the largest of smiles.

"Are you-" He began.

"I don't know." I breathed, shaking my head. Rick smiled, fondly. Slowly, he nodded.

"I think you do know, Ruby." He told me, gently. After sighing deeply, the silly smile still on his face, Rick stared off at a spot above my head. "There wasn't a fixed point in time when I knew I was in love with Lori. I always used to say I was in love with her as soon as I laid eyes on her, though I think it was a childish notion. She was a year younger than me and we got introduced to each other by my brother, Jeff. As soon as I saw her, I thought she was beautiful, though we didn't start properly dating for a long time afterwards. We became good friends first, before I finally psyched myself up enough to ask her out. I think we'd been dating six months when I first told her that I loved her." He paused, smiling to himself and I couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. Finally, he zoned his gaze back to me and grinned. "There isn't a fixed period in time when you know, I guess it just depends on the person and whether or not it's the right time."

"Yes but what if I say it and it's not the right time?" I demanded quickly. "Or what if I say it and I realise that I didn't actually mean it? I mean, it would be hard enough if it wasn't Daryl too. Hearing this is going to be a big deal for him and I don't want to hurt him."

"Daryl's a lot stronger than you give him credit for, Ruby." Rick pointed out, gently. "But honestly, I can't tell you whether it's the right thing to do or not. I mean, only _you _can know if it's right. I can give you my personal view on what _I _think, but it's just an opinion." I thought for a moment, before licking my lips.

"And what do you think?" I braved asking. Rick grinned widely.

"I think you should tell him."

Morgan was sat on his bed when we entered his floor. His back was turned, facing the window in the corner, and he made no movement to acknowledge our entry into his room. We both stood there for a moment, glancing at each other awkwardly. Finally though, I cleared my throat.

"Morgan, do you want to join us for food?" I braved asking. "It should be ready in a bit." There was a tense silence and the man before us didn't move at all.

"No thank you." Morgan said, finally. "Are your people done with going out for tonight?"

"Yes, we're going to eat then probably rest." Rick replied. Morgan nodded his head.

"I pray you keep the noise down." Morgan muttered, before lapsing back into silence. Rick, beside me, sighed.

"We will." He assured the man. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Morgan." I said, before the pair of us headed for the door and up the stairs. I watched Morgan's figure as I slowly shut the door behind us, watching as the man bowed his head, before I closed it completely and bounded up the stairs after Rick.

We were greeted by the group and Rick quickly excused himself to go talk to Herschel. I glanced around the room, noting Eugene sat in the corner beside Elliot though there was a look of displeasure on his face as Merle had just sat himself down beside the injured kid. Elliot was all grins as he and the older Dixon talked and I watched as Merle began his usual routine of merciless taunts towards the scientist. I was mildly glad to see the man's discomfort. Smiling to myself, I went further into the room and found myself beside the double bed.

Daryl still lay on it and was cleaning his crossbow furiously with a concentrated expression on his face. As Herschel had been taken aside by Rick, Daryl had been left alone and with a sigh, I plonked myself down on the space beside Daryl. My weight on the bed jolted Daryl's attention and he stopped his actions to turn at me. Studying me carefully, he nodded once.

"Hey." He said before turning back to his crossbow. Instead of cleaning it now though, he placed it back down on his lap with a sigh. Immediately his eyes found a figure across the room. I followed his gaze and saw his glare was directed at Eugene. With a sigh, I reached forward and grabbed the man's hand, pulling it into my lap to hold in both my own.

"Please don't murder the man in his sleep." I muttered, running my fingers along his callous ones. Daryl snorted.

"He's a jackass." Daryl grounded and I nodded.

"He is, but please don't do anything." Daryl glanced at me, meeting my gaze.

"How'd he know?" I glanced over towards Eugene, finding the man already staring at us with wide eyes. I smiled slightly before shaking my head.

"He saw us." I turned to the man beside me. "He saw us and worked it out." Daryl narrowed his gaze.

"_Saw us?_" He hissed and I gripped his hand tighter. "Was he sneaking around or something?!" My lack of answer for a moment was enough for the man. "Son of a bitch-"

"I think it was by accident at first." I admitted. Daryl turned his glare away from the man and back to me.

"At first?" He picked up quickly and I shrugged, letting Daryl take his answer from that. It only made him glare harder.

"I sorted it, don't worry." I intervened quickly, before Daryl could at least start yelling at the man, his injury rendering him incapable of getting up to beat him. "He won't do it again." Daryl raised an eyebrow, studying me carefully. "If it happens again and you catch him, then you can do whatever you please. But for now, leave it. Especially not in front of the rest of the group _and _Sophia and Carl." Daryl continued staring and I sighed. "Please, Daryl?" After thinking some more, the man let out a loud sigh before nodding.

"Whatever." He muttered, glaring once more in Eugene's direction. "How'd things go with Morgan?" I smiled at this.

"Better." I admitted. "I think we may have at least gotten a little through to him. But I guess we'll see how things pan out tomorrow." I sighed. "I hope he makes the right choice." Daryl hummed at this.

"The right choice for him though, might not be the one ya lookin' for." He pointed out, softly. I nodded.

"I know." I breathed. I stared at our hands with a frown for a long moment before turning to the man beside me, finding him already looking at me. I smiled wide at the man.

Thoughts raced through my head immediately as I thought over some conversation. I thought of my conversation with Andrea, right back in Woodbury. She was the first to ask me if I loved the man beside me now, the first to get me questioning whether I did or not. She had even told me that things will become clearer. After that, I had been scared to think anything of it, taking Lori's and Rick's relationship almost as an example. Though a lot of things had changed. Things were more official between us and even scarily so, everyone appeared to know now. While initially it had been daunting, I knew I could warm to the idea of everyone knowing. I didn't care, though I wished for Daryl's comfort. Sitting beside him right now didn't seem to bother him, neither did holding his hand in front of everyone. Sophia's words played in my mind. "_Yes, but you loved him long before then, didn't you?" _Such an innocent question from a girl who knew a lot more than she let on. She was observant and she had known about Daryl and myself long before the others did. Perhaps she knew of my true feelings long before I did myself?

From across the room, I met Rick's gave briefly as he stood speaking to Herschel. His eyes glanced between Daryl and myself before he zoned in on me, the most encouraging smile fleeting onto his face immediately.

_"I think you should tell him."_

"Daryl," I began, eyeing the man carefully. He raised an eyebrow, though seemed confused by my careful tone. "Daryl, I think-" I stopped myself there. _Think? _Did I just _think _this? As soon as the word left my lips, I knew it sounded wrong. "No, I don't think. I _know._" At my own revelation, I smiled. My stomach fluttered a little, almost dancing a little. Rick was right, it seemed.

"Ya know what?" Daryl asked, a large frown on his face and his eyebrows burrowed. "Girl, ya got a weird look in ya eye." I breathed a chuckle before zoning back in one Daryl's face. He stared back, curiously.

"I know that," A pause. "Despite everything that happens around us, despite all the pain and the loss and even after all those we've lost and everything we've had to go through recently, I know that I'm sure of one thing. Well, one thing other than how much I love Sophia." Daryl's expression softened a little, though he still appeared confused.

"What else ya sure of?" He prompted, still frowning. I grinned at the hunter, finally deciding just to bite the bullet.

"That I love you."

* * *

_(Author's Note): Sorry that this upload wasn't up sooner! Like I said, things wouldn't be updated over the weekend and there's been a few mishaps today so I've not been able to until now! Very sorry for the wait anyway. I think after this chapter, there's two more left before things return back to normal again. Then the updates won't be so quick, I'm afraid! haha _

_Thanks, as always, for the support. Things will sort themselves out soon and things will get on track again. I'll upload the next one ASAP :) _


	11. Chapter Eleven

_Chapter Eleven_

Dinner had been all but thrust into my face that evening. What could only be classed as 'mush' on a battered tin plate was given to me by Abraham, a grin on the man's face and with the words "get that down you, friend!". Of course, it wasn't without its impeccable timing too. As soon as those three fateful words had left my mouth, the food had been presented to me, cutting off any reply I may have had from the man beside me. And he wasn't beside me very long either. Having almost forgotten about everyone else in the room for a moment, I stared around at the group in a slight daze after the plate had been placed in my lap. Everyone was seated in the one room and were settling now to tuck into their food for the evening. Elliot had, for some reason, gotten to his feet again and was in the process of struggling to sit down once more, his knee pulling slightly it seemed, judging by the expression on his face. With a rueful sigh, I called the kid over, telling him he could take my place on the bed to give him more comfort for his injury. Of course, Elliot did not object. As he hopped over, I heaved myself up, braving a glance in Daryl's direction as I did.

Daryl was still staring at me as I moved off the bed so Elliot could take a seat. I was stunned by the intensity of his gaze, but remembered quickly what I had just said to him and knew that it was to be expected. I swallowed hard, stepping back so Elliot could move past and I quickly helped the kid onto the bed, mindful not to knock his injured knee. Elliot grinned at Daryl in greeting, not even taking in the hunter's tense demeanour and his set gaze. I handed the kid a plate of food that was passed to me by Maggie and he nodded his thanks. The Greene daughter absently handed me another plate, muttering that it was for Daryl, before she carried on circling the room, making sure everyone had something to eat. I held out the food to Daryl, hoping to keep my hand steady as I did. Still though, Daryl stared straight up at me, as if ignoring the outstretched food altogether. His gaze began to make me feel nervous and slowly, fear began to creep into my stomach. Perhaps my timing was something left to be desired?

"You not going to eat that, Daryl?" Elliot asked, startling the tension between Daryl and I. "If you're not, I won't complain to seconds." The charming boy sent one of his friendly grins towards the hunter at his side and only then did Daryl draw his gaze away from mine. Glancing at the kid he grumbled something under his breath before taking the offered plate from me, albeit a little rougher than I expected. For a moment, I stood awkwardly by the bed, unsure I should stay or leave the pair. Now, Daryl's gaze had been turned down to the plate in his lap and I noticed his face was starting to colour up a bit with what seemed to be a blush. My mind was made up though, when Merle barged his way over, asking if there was any more room on the bed for a 'little'un'. Without another word, I walked away.

I found myself in the corner once more, between Sophia and Michonne. The latter had sent me a nod as I sat down and Sophia grinned happily at my appearance before going back to the food and chatting away to Carl on her other side. I stared down at my own food, wondering if I really was hungry after all, though then I felt someone nudge my shoulder.

"You better eat it." Michonne muttered, not looking at me. "It'll do you no good to miss your meals." I smiled a little before obliging.

"Since when did you become my mother?" I retorted after swallowing the smallest of bites, to test if the food was edible. Michonne chuckled a little at my trepidation.

"Don't let Maggie see, she might get offended." Michonne said, glancing at me sideways. I shrugged, taking a bigger bite of the mush.

"It's not so bad in all honesty. We've had worse." I replied and Michonne made a sort of humming sound in agreement, before we fell back into a comfortable silence.

I braved a glance across the room to find Merle had shoved his way onto the bed, forcing Elliot into the middle so the older Dixon could sit himself on the end. The pair of them were chatting away before laughing loudly at something Merle had said. The third member on the bed wasn't laughing with them though and I eyed Daryl sadly as the hunter didn't move his gaze from his food. The happiness I had felt for my revelation had died quite swiftly as I took in Daryl's reaction to it. Though I had to admit, it could have been worse. I wasn't sure what I totally expected the hunter to do afterwards, though I sure didn't expect some happy response and for the words to be returned to me either. This was _Daryl_ after all. If he needed the silence and the space to think about it and take it in, then I would grant him that. I knew full well that hearing the confession wouldn't be easy on him.

Despite Daryl's lack of reaction, I felt an almost relaxed feeling wash over me. I would have felt uplifted if it wasn't for the worry I was feeling for Daryl. Having finally said those words to him, I knew they were true and while I wondered on my perhaps bad timing, I knew I wouldn't take them back. _Never. _

I loved Daryl. Plain and simple. Having realised that for myself after so long and having said it to him too, it brought a smile to my face. I felt good for saying it and strangely better that it was out in the open now. I had known the man about, if not over, a year now and I knew we'd been through a fair deal together. He deserved to hear it though, I realised. After recalling the brief snippets of the Dixon's childhood that I had heard about, I wondered to myself whether anyone had ever said the words 'I love you' to Daryl and the thought did make me sad. _He deserved to be loved. _And if he didn't love me back, then that was okay. I didn't mind that the words weren't returned as long as Daryl heard them himself. Him knowing was all that mattered.

Daryl's gaze suddenly found mine and the hunter caught me smiling to myself as I stared at him from across the room. Instead of averting his eyes like I expected, he held them and studied me thoughtfully. I could practically hear the cogs going around in his head as he pondered it all, know doubt wondering what the hell had just happened. Bravely, I smiled wider at the man, hoping to at least get a response to it. And yet again, the man surprised me by providing a single nod in return instead of frowning or looking away as I expected. He didn't smile though and his attention was soon taken when Merle asked him a question. Daryl drew his eyes from mine immediately, taking in Elliot's and Merle's awaiting gazes. I couldn't hear what the conversation was about, but after a few shared words, Merle and Elliot began to laugh once more and Daryl even allowed a gracious smirk across his lips.

He didn't look at me again after that, not that I noticed anyway. I would find myself glancing between my food, those beside me and Daryl when I could brave it. Every time I looked over though, the man was either staring down at his own plate or talking to Elliot and Merle. It was hard to not be disappointed not to meet his steely gaze again, but I reminded myself to give the man the time he needed.

When everyone had finished eating, Sophia and Carl quickly gathered up the plates upon orders. I let my eyes wander around the room, taking in everyone's wary and tired expressions. A few candles had been used to provide a bit of light now that darkness had fallen, curtsey of Morgan apparently, and the group were all gathered in an almost circle in the one room, all looking ready to turn in for the night.

"Well, it's been one hell of a long day, hasn't it?" Glenn muttered, summing up pretty much what everyone was no doubt thinking. He and Michonne had returned from watch duty on the roof for dinner though someone would have to take their place soon.

"Won't be getting any better either." Abraham shrugged before sighing. "Time to hit the sack?" There were a few collective nods.

"Who will take Michonne's and Glenn's places on the roof?" Herschel asked, his question followed by a brief silence from the group.

"I don't mind doing it." I volunteered quickly after figuring I might as well and that perhaps leaving the room physically would give Daryl a little more space to think. No one objected and Herschel smiled briefly when I met his gaze.

"Perhaps I will join you too." The old farmer nodded, though his daughter turned to him with a frown.

"I don't mind doing it, Daddy." She said though Herschel shook his head.

"The air will do me good, but thank you, sweetheart." He patted his daughter gently on the arm, before pulling himself to his feet. His movements upstarted everyone else and soon the room was bustling with people preparing for bed. I rummaged through the supplies before finding my sniper rifle and slinging the strap over my shoulder. Figuring it would be cold up on the roof too, I took a couple of blankets for Herschel and I before pausing to say goodnight to Sophia.

As everyone wandered around, finding the places they were wanting to sleep for the night and arguing over who would take the remaining beds in the other room, Herschel and I made our way over to the hatch in the corner. Herschel climbed up first and bent down to take my rifle and the blankets from me as I passed them up. I paused briefly before following him, glancing over my shoulder at the bed behind me.

Merle had thoroughly decided he would be taking the bed that night, despite the fact that both Daryl and Elliot had been insisted on having it under Herschel's orders. The older Dixon did not relent though and had made the other two move over so he could lie himself down, top-and-tail to the pair of them, with his hand and stump comfortably tucked behind his head. Thanks to Elliot being quite small in stature, there did appear to be enough room to accommodate him and Daryl up the other end and they all seemed past complaining now. Merle smirked when he met my gaze.

"Goodnight, darlin'!" He chimed and Elliot provided a brief wave of a response too. Daryl rolled his head against the headboard, meeting my gaze briefly before shifting around on the bed, until he had his back to everyone, including _me. _Trying not to let the hurt from this action register, I gritted a smile at the other two before finally climbing up through the hatch and onto the roof with Herschel.

From our vantage point above, we could see far and the sight was beautiful to behold in the night's sky. I tried to image the view illuminated by the buzz of life, but soon dropped that fantasy. Taking a seat near the edge so we could keep an eye over the booby trapped street, we huddled close with the blankets thrown over our shoulders. My rifle sat beside me, though it seemed we would be in for a quiet night ahead of us. No walkers were in sight and even if any wandered by, Morgan's traps would take care of them. It seemed we would have a pretty easy night for us on watch.

"What is your opinion of Morgan coming with us?" I asked, finally, breaking the content silence between us. Herschel made a shrugging gesture. "Do you think it's a stupid idea?"

"I don't believe either you or Rick are stupid people." Herschel told me, his tone ever the rational, and I snorted.

"Doesn't really answer my question." I pointed out and he turned to me with a smile.

"You are both strongly led by your hearts." He began, slowly. "Which I believe has led you to make this decision with Morgan. You both have said it yourselves, you feel obliged to repay whatever debt you believe to have with this man. I guess it's almost a matter of honour-"

"It's not honour." I denied, shaking my head. "Taking him with us is the right thing." Herschel's smile turned sad.

"Though it might not be what Morgan wants." He retorted, gently. I didn't have an answer to that as I knew Morgan didn't exactly seem to like the idea of leaving with us. "Ruby, I hope that you are ready for whatever decision may come in the morning."

"You don't believe he'll come with us." I stated and Herschel sighed.

"I haven't observed the man enough to draw that conclusion yet. I just want you to be ready either way." I gritted my teeth at the word 'observation' before turning away to stare down at the street again. "Will you and Rick continue to try and persuade him if he says no?" After a pause, I shook my head.

"I won't." I replied. "If Morgan doesn't want to come after thinking it all through, then I guess we've got to honour his decision. Even if I don't like it." I picked underneath my fingernails again, realising this may becoming a new habit now of mine, before sighing to myself. "I'm not sure what I expect will happen if Morgan comes with us. I mean, it's not like everything will be better for him if he does come. He'll still be overwhelmed by grief and he'll have to put up with all these new people around him, after all this time being alone. It'll be hard, I know it will. And not just for him." I glanced sideways at Herschel briefly. "This guard system we'll have for him, it'll have to be done properly. I mean, he did attack Rick and he," I paused. "_Tried _to attack me at first too. I know he's capable of bad things but still-" I trailed off, unsure of what else to say on the matter. Thinking about all the bad points to Morgan coming made me wonders whether the cons really did outweigh the pros in perspective of things now.

"But still, it's the right thing to do." Herschel finished off for me and I smiled gratefully at the man. "Do not worry, I will be sure to carry out my 'guard duty' to the best of my ability to unsure the job's done properly." His smile was slightly amused and I chuckled a little. "Carl and Sophia will both take the job very seriously too, I do not doubt." I nodded in agreement, knowing the kids would take the responsibility to the upmost extreme if it came down to it.

"So will Rick and I." I added, quickly. "If you had any doubts of that." The old farmer shook his head.

"I didn't doubt it for a second." He responded, easily, and I was grateful once again for his words. "What Eugene said before was baffling and completely random, I must say. Though as Carl said earlier, he is wrong. Neither yourself nor Rick will slack on your duties, especially if it's to do with the safety of the camp. No one in the group will take that away from either of you."

"I'm glad you think so." I said, quietly.

"It's not what I _think_, it's what I _know_, dear." Herschel countered with a chuckle. There was a pause in the conversation. "Rick told me that you and him spoke with Eugene afterwards." I nodded, not surprised Rick had told Herschel.

"We were going to talk to Morgan and Eugene was there." I replied, aware that Herschel probably already knew that. "We confronted him about what he said. He told us he'd seen us around camp, that's how he knew." I sighed again. "He said at first it was accidental. Blamed the other times on his scientific curiosity." Herschel hummed in thought. "It's creepy." He chuckled.

"It's Eugene." He shrugged and I scoffed. "The man's always been a little on the strange side. Though I don't think he means any harm by his, err, observations." I raised an eyebrow at the man beside me, though I couldn't help but agree. While what he was done was creepy to think about, I decided that I knew the man well enough to realise he wasn't harmful. Just a little weird and too curious for his own good. But that seemed to be all.

"We told him to stop." I sighed once more. "Said if he was caught doing it again though, that he'd have Daryl to deal with." At this, Herschel laughed heartedly.

"Then the man has gotten off lightly this time round!" I smiled in agreement. There was another pause and I knew where the conversation was leading to next. "While it wasn't a complete surprise, I'm happy to hear about yourself and Mr Dixon." I rolled my eyes.

"Seems like everyone already bloody knew." I muttered and Herschel shrugged.

"Just the more observant few." He returned with a smile. I was glad it wasn't as smug as Rick's was earlier. "Has Merle had his fun with it yet?"

"Surprisingly not, though it's only a matter of time, I guess." I shrugged before chuckling to myself. "It's not been going on for very long, just so you know. Since the farm actually. The second time we were there, that is." Herschel's expression was surprised. "What? Were you expecting longer?"

"Truthfully? I suspected something back when we were at the prison." He admitted with a smile. _So had Sophia. _"Though I guess it doesn't matter about time when love is involved." I blanched at the word 'love' involuntarily and forced a smile at Herschel before turning back to the street below. Of course, the action would not go unnoticed by the ever watchful Herschel Greene. "Do I dare ask, my dear?" I paused before continuing, though I knew I would tell him eventually anyway. I had done about nearly everything else in the past.

"I told Daryl that I loved him." I said, taking the words slowly.

"When?"

"Just before dinner." I admitted. "He didn't say it back before you ask. He didn't say anything in all honesty." There was a moment of silence between us. "You don't have to say anything encouraging by the way either. It's alright. I know that with Daryl, things aren't going to go smoothly. I didn't expect him to take hearing that easily so I'm not too caught up about his reaction." I smiled fully at the man beside me before shrugging. "He just needs some time to think it over and then I guess we'll talk about it a little when he's ready and carry on like before." Herschel smiled at me.

"And what if he doesn't say it back to you?" He asked, slowly, almost as if he was hesitant to ask me.

"I don't expect him to tell me he loves me, Herschel." I sighed. "I won't be holding my breath for a confession any time soon and I'm not sure if I even deserve one from him just yet either. But I'm alright about it. As long as he knows how I feel, that's all that matters to me." Herschel was studying me now with a thoughtful expression, one that took me by surprise.

"Ruby, I think you deserve the man's love just as much as he deserves yours and it saddens me that you think otherwise." He stated, full of emotion. I smiled ruefully before shrugging. "Do you think yourself unworthy of his love?" I shook my head.

"Not unworthy." I admitted. "I just think, with someone like Daryl, it takes time and a lot of trust for him to truly love someone, like I care for him. After all he's been through, I think a lot has to happen before he can truly admit that to himself and to me. It's a matter of time and the building of trust, and it'll take a lot more than it did for me, I know that." I chuckled a little. "A Dixon's love is a lot of work to earn, I guess." Herschel paused.

"Do you not think you've done enough to earn that love already?" At that question, I found myself a little stumped to answer. Herschel's sad smile returned and I shrugged once more.

"I'm not the one that gets to judge that." I breathed, glancing down at my lap. Herschel didn't respond and I exhaled deeply. "Like I said though, I'm not expecting anything back so therefore I'm not going to be disappointed when nothing comes." I turned back to Herschel to see sadness in the man's eyes. I attempted to smile encouragingly at the man. "I don't mind, honestly." Slowly, the man nodded.

"I know you don't." He agreed, softly. "And that's what makes me sad, my dear."

The night of watch went, as expected, uneventfully. Herschel and I chatted away to each other, the subject of Daryl and myself was swiftly dropped when I had the chance to change topic, and we alternated between rests when each of us started to yawn. When the sun began to rise once more, I was the one on main watch and Herschel was currently lying beside me, curled up in a blanket and sleeping soundly. I focused on his steady breathes, the rhythmic in-out, in-out.

I had dulled out Herschel's and my previous conversation about my relationship with Daryl, not wanting to think too much about it all right now. Instead, I thought about other things. I thought about Washington, about what would happen when we got there and got to Eugene's labs. I thought about Sophia and her training, how she was improving greatly under Rick's and my supervision. Rick had opted to train her, as he had done back at the farm all the time ago. Shane was the best shooting instructor apparently back in their sheriff's department and Rick had taken a few tips from watching him in training to help teach Sophia, as well as using his own skills as a professional too. Despite Shane having the better skill, Sophia had told me in confidentiality that she always preferred Rick to Shane anyway.

I had watched over it all and Rick would continue to tell me how much improvement she was making, though I could see it plain for myself. Carl would join the lessons too, though he was a little ahead of Sophia in practise. On the side, I would help Sophia with her training in other weapons, such as knives, as I had done with Carl during the separation. I had conversed with Rick on what I had done with Carl, which brought a little tension though we battled through, and he eventually praised my methods and assisted where he could. Sophia was coming along well with both aspects of her training and each day she was definitely becoming a lot more confident in herself. The thought made me smile.

Sophia was definitely no Carl. While she was improving in her training, I knew she wasn't as tough on the exterior as the young Grimes boy was. Bitterly, I couldn't help but think of the boy that Carl had killed all that time ago back at the prison and wondered if Sophia would have to do the same one day. She was so sweet, I thought to myself. Which was certainly something I, and many others no doubt, loved about the little girl, though I knew being sweet wasn't going to save you from death. I knew Sophia wasn't weak. After hearing about her father, Ed, from both herself and Carol, I knew the little girl had endured a fair deal in life before the walkers. She was tough, I knew she was, though I wasn't sure whether being kind-hearted and sweet were so essential for survival.

Grinding my teeth together, I hated how bitterly I thought about Sophia and how I almost resented her innocence. It wasn't as if she could help it, this was who she was. Rick and I could continue to train her to take care of herself, though no amount of training could change the person she was. As I continued to make comparisons between her and Carl, I thought about that time back in the prison, when Carl killed the living. _"I did what I had to do", _were his words on the incident. Would Sophia 'do' what 'needed' to be done if the situation came about? Would Sophia kill the living as willingly as Carl to protect herself and others?

With a sigh, I pushed the subject away and concentrated on the world around me. The quiet air was certainly more eerie than soothing. When daylight finally broke, I turned to my companion and gently nudged the man awake, glad that our duty was coming to an end. Herschel sent me a sleepy smile when he opened his eyes, before sitting up and yawning.

"Good morning, my dear." He greeted. "I hope I didn't snore too loudly." I chuckled, shaking my head before getting to my feet.

"Think the others will be up yet?" I asked, already making my way over to the hatch. Herschel was on his feet by the time I reached it. The man shrugged.

"If they're not, then we better wake them. We have a big day ahead of us, as always." Herschel beamed and I scoffed.

The group was in the midst of waking when we climbed back in from the roof. We were greeted initially by Abraham and Rick, the former stretching and the latter trying to rub sleep from his eyes. Abraham grumbled his greetings, apparently not a morning person, before asking how watch was. They were both happy to hear how unexciting it had been.

Rick and myself got to work on rustling up something to eat for breakfast as the others began to rouse from their sleep. During our work, Sophia made her way over to where Rick and I were crouched, looking exceptionally alert despite only just waking up. She smiled at Rick when he wished her good morning, before wordlessly wrapping her arms around my neck. Stunned a little at first, I soon returned the hug, catching Rick's slight smile over her shoulder. Still without a word, Sophia pulled back, still beaming away, before leaving to no doubt find Carl. Almost in a daze, I watched her leave as she approached her still sleepy friend and found a silly grin still on my face. Rick's chuckling brought me back down to earth and he sent me one final, knowing smile before the pair of us got to work with the food.

"Good morning everyone." Glenn said before yawning loudly. Beside him, Maggie was running her fingers through her hair, attempting to tug out the knots. There were a few grumbles in reply before Rick and I handed out breakfast.

With everyone crammed in one room, it was almost an assault course trying to jump over all the bodies and limbs and distribute out all the food evenly. I had offered Rosita two lots of food, completely losing track on who had some and who didn't. The woman simply smiled politely, holding up the plate she already had before nodding to something behind me. The three on the bed were all wide awake when I glanced over my shoulder in the direction Rosita was gesturing to. Merle immediately grinned when I met his gaze.

"Why don't ya bring that over here, girly?"

With a sigh, I obliged. Merle took the plate straight from me without offering it to either of his two companions. Shaking my head as the man tucked into the food given to him, I scuttled away to get another two plates. Elliot was a lot more politer than Merle and said his thanks as I handed him his breakfast. I hesitated before holding out Daryl's portion, raising my gaze slowly to meet his. I was surprised to see Daryl staring back, his face with a frown on his lips. He took the food without a word, though nodded once in gratitude before averting his gaze down. I didn't linger beside them.

Everyone in the group sat and ate the breakfast in reasonable silence, some still tired and sluggish from sleep no doubt. I sat beside Rick and Sophia, my feet outstretched as we leant back against the wall. Sophia and Carl were the first to break the silence in the room and chattered away to each other, quietly. Soon muttered conversations were on-going around the room and with a sigh, I turned to the man beside me.

"I told him." I muttered, quiet enough so only Rick could hear. The man paused in his eating though didn't look my way. Glancing at the man, I noticed his eyes turn towards the double bed, briefly. I was glad I didn't need to elaborate the topic to Rick, as he seemed to have worked out who the 'he' was for himself.

"What did he say?" Rick asked, gently. I breathed a chuckle.

"Nothing." I shrugged. "I'm going to give him some space to think about it now though." At this, Rick turned to me.

"You alright?" He frowned, though I met his gaze with a smile. Nodding immediately, I was glad to see Rick's features soften away from concern. I had had enough of that from Herschel the night before.

"You know me, Rick." I laughed. "I'm used to tackling the Dixons. I've become quite an expert in how they behave now." Rick grinned and didn't deny this. "You were right though about it all. And I feel a hell of a lot better for telling him now, despite his lack of reaction." Rick nodded slowly, turning back to his food.

"Like you said, you're an expert in Dixons. Give him time and things will sort themselves out."

When everyone had finished eating, no one made any movement to start packing our supplies away. Glancing around the room, everyone appeared relaxed and settled despite most being forced to sit on the hard floor. For a moment, it was good to just relax and settle like this. Suddenly though, the sound of a door opening below caught everyone's attention and the conversations all stopped. The sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs made everyone a little nervous and those nearest to the exit reached for their respectable weapons. Suddenly Morgan appeared in the archway.

"Jesus, man! You scared the death out of us, friend!" Abraham chuckled, holding his chest. "You were walking so damn slow up those stairs, it was like something out of a horror movie or something!" Morgan looked down at the man but didn't respond. His expression was fixed to the usual blank stare though Abraham didn't shy away beneath it. "Thank you for letting us stay the night though, it really is appreciated." Others around the room nodded in agreement and Morgan scanned his gaze around everyone slowly before finally stopping in Rick's and my direction.

"I need to talk to you." Morgan drawled, though his eyes jumped between Rick and myself.

"Are you talking to me or Ruby?" Rick asked, frowning. The man exhaled deeply, scanning the room with his gaze again and lingering on the bed and its inhabitants.

"Both of you." He muttered, glancing one more time in our direction before turning and walking away. His footsteps down the stairs echoed once more and the door at the bottom slammed loudly, startling us all out of the trance we had fallen in. Rick turned to me with a frown before getting to his feet. Silently, the man took out his gun, checking it quickly before holstering it, and then held out his hand to me.

"You alright, Rick?" Herschel asked, carefully. I took Rick's offered hand and he pulled me to my feet. I smiled down at Sophia before briefly running my hand along my belt to check my gun and knife were both holstered there still, following Rick's almost unconscious example. The ex-sheriff nodded to Herschel's question, though the frown on his face still lingered.

"He's probably gonna give us his answer." Rick sighed. "We better start packing up now, ready to leave as soon as we can." Abraham heaved himself to his feet before patting Rick on the back with a heavy hand. Rick didn't flinch.

"We'll get it done, friend." The man nodded and Rick made his way out the room. Glancing around the room myself, one last time, I turned and followed after my friend.

Rick waited in the doorway at the bottom for me, holding the door ready for when I entered the room. I let the door shut quietly behind us and I let my eyes wander around the writings on the wall. Rick's slow steps echoed in the silent room as he stepped into the middle of it before poking his head around into the next room. My eyes landed on the boxes opposite us, the various weapons and ammo that lingered beside and inside them. It was a lot, to say the least. Surely not all this was in the sheriff's department? Glancing at Rick, I didn't voice my question and instead searched with my gaze for Morgan, who didn't appear to be lingering anyway.

"Didn't Carl say Morgan was giving us half of these weapons?" I asked as I approached the mini armoury that Morgan was packing.

"Yes." Rick replied. "We were going to sort out the division today. If we need to, of course." He added with a sigh. I glanced at the man as he ran a hand through his hair. Rick met my gaze with a small smile. "I hope he makes the right choice." I thought over the definition of Morgan's 'right choice' as everyone seemed to have a different opinion to Rick and I on what that choice was. Forcing a smile on my face, I nodded at the man.

"Where do you suppose he is?" I wondered and Rick shrugged. "Should we check outside?" Without a word, Rick made his way over to the stairwell and I followed obediently. We clattered down the stairs, not saying anything to each other, and ducked under the various traps Morgan had ready for us on the ground. With a sigh, I was relieved to see the unstable man on the street before us, currently busy working on a few of his traps. Meeting Rick's gaze briefly, we both wandered over.

"You know," Morgan began as we reached him, barely looking at us to acknowledge our presence. "I've had these rats for about four months now. Found them lurking around in that old toy shop down on main street. You remember that place?" He turned to Rick at this question. Rick studied him for a moment before nodding slowly. Morgan hummed to himself, turning back to the cage he was currently holding up. The rat inside was cowering in the corner and on the floor around Morgan were various other cages with rodents in. "Jenny and I went there a few times for Duane, though I think we only ever bought one toy from there. A train set, if I remember correctly. Nothing too special. It was made out of wood and painted in all these bright colours, looked pretty decently homemade though maybe with a few rough edges here and there. Duane loved it anyway and played with the thing for so long. The man that sold me the thing was so damn friendly, I remember. Had an accent too though I wasn't sure where he was from." Morgan paused, eyeing the rat in the cage with a frown. After a long moment's silence, he carried on. "I found the owner dead when I got there, shot himself in the head. These rats were eating his remains." Lowering the cage, Morgan stared off out ahead of him. I wasn't sure what to make of this story, though I was encouraged to hear Morgan talk about Jenny and Duane so clearly. It definitely gave me hope despite the brutality at the end of the tale.

"Mr Finkel." Rick suddenly said. Morgan turned to him with a frown and Rick quickly cleared his throat. "That was the owner's name; Mr Finkel. Lori, my wife, she err, she knew his wife from these PTA meetings she'd go to for Carl at his school every Tuesday evening. Mr and Mrs Finkel had a daughter who was a little older than Carl, I think, though I think she'd been held back a year or so as she was in some of Carl's classes. They'd only just moved to America and I think they were originally from Germany. I don't know whether the difference in her education meant she had to be held back or-" Rick trailed off before shrugging. "I don't know, it was just what I remember Lori telling me. She ended up having coffee a few times with Mrs Finkel and we bought a few things for Carl too from their shop after Lori insisted we should." Rick glanced at me awkwardly before clearing his throat. "They were nice people, very friendly." Morgan was staring at Rick strangely and Rick stared back, while I remained on the side, silent.

"Yes." Morgan breathed, nodding. "Yes, they were nice people." Rick smiled briefly, nodding, and again they fell silent.

"What are you doing with the rats now, Morgan?" I braved asking and was surprised when Morgan smiled sadly.

"I'm letting them go." He told me, staring down at the rodents at his feet as if they were his only friends. I wondered briefly if, in Morgan's eyes, they were. "Letting them have their chance out in the world, letting them have their chance to survive." Finally, Morgan raised his gaze to mine again. "Letting them have their chance to _live_." My heart leapt at the final statement and the hope fluttered in my chest. I caught myself though before I started assuming too much, allowing Morgan to have his piece.

"We're packing up our things now." Rick told the man. "We should be done pretty soon and we'll have everything gone and loaded up in our vehicles. I will thank you now though for taking us in, on behalf of the entire group. I know we pretty much forced ourselves on you but we do sincerely thank you."

"Your ginger friend said his thanks." Morgan muttered, walking away a few paces to get the gurney and drag it over. Slowly, the man began to take the cages and load them up onto the wheeled bed. After a few moments, I stepped forward and took one of the rat cages and helped Morgan put it onto the gurney. Morgan eyed me with a frown, but I merely smiled back and carried on helping. "You have been through a lot with those people?" I glanced up, noting Morgan's question wasn't directed to either of us in particular, though Rick answered for us both.

"Yes." He nodded. "Some more than others. We've recently lost a lot of our people, back at a prison we were holding up in. We got into a _dispute-" _I supressed a scoff then. 'Dispute' was putting it lightly. "With a nearby group and they killed a lot of our own."

"And you killed some of them too?" Morgan probed, his voice distant. At this, Rick hesitated.

"In self-defence, yes." I answered for him. Morgan didn't say anything for a long moment. "They were led by the man that was hunting me when I first met you." The man met my gaze briefly before turning back to the rat cage in his hand. "They weren't bad people, but they were brainwashed into thinking we were a threat. He turned it all into a war and a lot of people died on both sides. We've lost a lot of people we loved because of him."

"But you got your justice in the end." Morgan muttered, almost bitterly, though I shrugged sadly and ignored his tone.

"If by justice you mean he's dead now, then I guess so." I sighed. "Doesn't really help anything though. His death didn't really bring justice to those we lost. Nothing will bring them all back." At this, Morgan paused and I noticed the tension in his demeanour. _Nothing will bring them all back, _instantly I regretted what I had said and opened my mouth to apologise.

"You're right." Morgan breathed, his voice shaking. Suddenly, he turned to me, his eyes wide. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Rick's hand reach towards his belt and the holster on the side. "Nothing will bring them back." He nodded, slowly. "All the mistakes we've made, that _I've _made-" He paused, turning away and frowning down at the rats on the gurney. "It won't bring them back." I glanced over at Rick, noting the man's frown as he stared at Morgan. Turning back to the other man, I watched as he patted the nearest cage firmly, the rat inside shaking still with fear. "They'll never come back and death will not bring them justice." Swallowing hard, I edged forward.

"But _living _will." I tried and instantly Morgan turned to me, his eyes wide. "Come with us, Morgan." If possible, his eyes widened further and he turned away, staring down at the rats before him with fear that mirrored theirs.

"I don't know you people." He hissed suddenly and Rick instantly stepped forward.

"You know _us_. Ruby and me, you know us." Rick forced, stepping around the gurney so he could meet Morgan's gaze. The man waited until Morgan was looking at him before continuing. "You want to live, Morgan, I know you do. There is nothing that's stopping you from joining us, nothing at all." When the dark-skinned man opened his mouth to speak, Rick quickly cut him off. "I know, just as much as you do, what it's like to feel this level of loss and I know that things will never be the same again. But I know my wife and child would not have wanted me to live the rest of my life out in misery and neither would yours. Your family wouldn't have wanted this. They wouldn't have wanted this life for you, here all alone. You _know _they wouldn't, Morgan." He gestured vaguely to the street and buildings around us. "There's nothing left of them here. This place isn't anything but a ghost town and staying here will not bring them back."

"I'm not trying to-"

"You're trying to _clear, _I get that." Rick nodded, frantically. "But you don't have to clear here. Not anymore. This," He gestured to himself and me. "Is your chance to live again, Morgan. What are the odds that we would find each other in all this, huh? The three of us all together like this?" I shook my head when Rick glanced my way. "That's got to be something more than just coincidence, don't you think? This is a sign, Morgan. _Your _sign. You've got the chance to take it and in doing so, you're not forgetting them. By doing this, you've got the chance to live _for _them. Leaving here, doesn't mean you'll leave them too. They'll _always _be with you, in your heart and in your mind. No one will take that away from you, Morgan."

I hadn't noticed Morgan was crying until I saw the tears streaming down his face. He never made a sound, he just stared at Rick with wide eyes. Rick stared back, sadness in his gaze and I knew that even though those words were for Morgan, he was feeling each and every one of them, personally. Standing back, I hated to see the level devastation between the pair of them, the size of the losses they had both had to endure. I folded my arms, feeling a slight chill as I stood there, though not from the cold.

Finally, Morgan averted his gaze and stared down at the rats. Small droplets fell into the cage as his tears fell from his cheeks. After he sniffed loudly, I watched as the man's hands shook as he gripped the wire of the cages.

"It hurts." He breathed, finally. Keeping his gaze on the rats, I saw Morgan swallow. "It hurts so much."

"I know." Rick agreed, nodding. It was then, I noticed the unshed tears in Rick's eyes too as his voice broke. Unsure of what to do, I still stood back, still just watching. There was nothing I really could do. "I understand, I really do." Morgan let out a short bark of bitter laughter before sniffing loudly once more. "And I admire you, Morgan. I admire you for how far you've come." At this, Morgan laughed properly and raised his gaze to Rick's.

"You admire me, huh?" He shook his head, glancing at me. "That's certainly something new." I smiled briefly at the man, but continuing to remain silent. Slowly, the smile vanished from Morgan's face and was replaced with a thoughtful frown. For a few moments, Morgan was silent. "Say I come with you," He began slowly and both Rick and myself appeared visibly shocked by the statement. Again, the hope fluttered. "I'm don't think I'm the best person that people should be around."

"You've been around Ruby and me just fine." Rick objected though Morgan pointedly stared at Rick's shoulder, to which a bandage was no doubt wrapped beneath his shirt. Rick swallowed hard before nodding. "We've worked out a system with the others. A guard watch system so to speak." He glanced at me, awkwardly. "Some of us have volunteered to keep an eye on you, just to be on the safe side. If you decide to come with us, of course." Morgan didn't seem angry to the idea and instead nodded slowly.

"Makes sense." He murmured before smiling bitterly. "Almost like your prisoner." Rick shook his head.

"_Nothing_ like that." He muttered. "We're just being cautious."

"Just being cautious." Morgan repeated, nodding again. He smiled bitterly once more. "Suppose being cautious would have solved a lot of our past problems, huh Rick?" Rick didn't answer and instead just stared back, his body tense. Morgan didn't appear to notice, or care, and instead sighed. More silence followed again and I glanced awkwardly between the two before clearing my throat.

"Have you decided whether you'll come with us, Morgan?" I finally braved the question. Instead of answering me, he turned straight to Rick again and met his gaze evenly.

"Promise me something, Rick." Morgan began, his voice firm. Rick raised an eyebrow. "Promise me that when the time comes, you will not hesitate in putting a bullet in my head. Forget the whole 'you owe me' and promise me that you will not hesitate. I can't let what happened before happen again." His voice was edging towards breaking again as he shook his head frantically. "You will shoot me dead if you need to and not a second longer than necessary. Do you understand me?! Not a second longer!" He shook his head and dropped his voice to a whisper. "You can't hesitate, Rick." Swallowing hard, Rick nodded slowly, a sadness in his eyes.

"I won't hesitate."

Rick and myself took the job of finding an extra car. We asked Morgan about using the cars he had in his traps along the street, though the man replied that he had ruined most of the engines, so we had to venture off further into town. We finally came across a large SUV and Rick got to work hotwiring it up.

"It'll definitely give us the extra space." I noted, clearing out the back seat and the boot space. Rick grinned in agreement before the SUV roared into life.

When we brought the car around to park along side the rest of our vehicles, the group had already started packing away our supplies. The men looked quite impressed with our find and Abraham almost congratulated us when we got out. Merle declared we had 'nice wheels' and everyone quickly got to work loading everything into it. Rick and I quickly made our way up to Morgan's floor, finding the man packing away the various ammo and weaponry into the boxes. He didn't say a word to us, but Carl and Sophia were silently helping him and I was surprised when Sophia picked up one of the large shotguns in the corner and broke the silence.

"Have you ever used this, Morgan?" She asked, her voice dripping with nothing but curiosity. Morgan flinched at her voice and turned to her, staring at the young girl with a strange expression. When Sophia turned to him, expectantly, she allowed a large smile grace her face, not even swayed by his sad stare. Slowly, Morgan nodded.

"A few times, yes." Despite the edginess to his tone, Sophia still seemed satisfied and nodded before handing to gun to Carl so he could take it down to the vehicles. After the exchange, Rick and I jumped to help and I couldn't help but notice the small smile on Rick's face as we worked.

When everything had been loaded into the vehicles, I wandered up and down the floors, surprised by the emptiness now that everything had gone. I hesitated as I stood in Morgan's room, staring at the writing on the wall and lingering on '_Duane turned' _with a frown. While I was happy for Morgan's decision, I hoped with all my might that it was the right thing for him, that it would work out well in the end. Or at least better than it was now for him. Footsteps behind me caught my attention and I turned around to find Michonne stood in the archway, arms folded.

"You ready to go?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded and followed her out of the room, glad to be seeing the back of this place when we eventually left it. "Rick's volunteered to travel with Morgan." She told me, glancing over her shoulder at me. "Carl and Abraham too. They're taking the SUV." I nodded at this, somewhat glad for the pickings of who was going with Morgan. "Herschel, Glenn and Maggie are going in the Chevrolet as before. You, me, Sophia and Rosita are taking the car you and Rick found, it's a Ford I think." She shrugged, unbothered by the car's make. "The other men are in the Jeep." I nodded slowly, thinking over the designations as we ducked under the spears and made our way slowly over to the rest of the group. I didn't let the lack of being with Daryl bother me, we weren't put together before so I was used to it by now. Though I wondered when this between us would sort itself out. With a frown, we reached the vehicles and I quickly forced the frown away when Sophia waved us over to where her and Rosita were standing.

"Everyone got their radios?" Abraham hollered as he stood in the doorway of the SUV, holding up his own radio as he did. Inside the SUV, I saw Morgan sat in the back seat beside Carl. Rick was getting into the passenger seat in the front and paused to look my way. He nodded once, smiling briefly, before getting into the SUV and shutting the door behind him. Through the windscreen, I met Morgan's gaze and smiled as encouragingly as I could, though the man was quickly distracted when Rick turned back to talk to him and Carl.

"We've got ours." Rosita held up our radio and then handed it to Sophia as the girl outstretched her hand for it. The pair of them quickly climbed into the back of the Ford, though I paused before moving to join them, wondering who out of Michonne and I would be driving. Glenn nodded, holding up their radio before climbing into the drivers seat of the Chevrolet.

"Whose driving?" Merle's voice was heard as he grinned at the three of his companions. Elliot grinned back though Merle shook his head. "It ain't gonna be you, Kid. With that knee of yours, ya will no doubt kill us all." The young man snorted, shaking his head, but didn't argue further.

"And I suppose you're more capable with only one hand?" Eugene questioned, folding his arms across his chest in this brief moment of bravery against the older Dixon. "Plus isn't your leg hurt from your supply run yesterday?" Merle scoffed and squared up, eyeing the scientist with a raised eyebrow. Before Merle could open his mouth though, the younger Dixon quickly intervened.

"I'll drive." Daryl muttered, shaking his head. Merle smirked, shaking his head before throwing the keys to a surprised Eugene and holding up their radio for Abraham to see.

"Don't think ya can drive in _your _condition, Baby Brother." He gestured to the other of Elliot's crutches that Daryl was using to stand on now. Daryl glared back at his brother, though Merle only laughed. "Mister Scientist can drive as the rest of us ain't at our best. Ya can take the bed with Elliot." Despite his obvious anger, Daryl didn't argue further and instead undid the back of the Jeep and let Elliot pull himself in.

"You'll be able to have my other crutch soon, Daryl." Elliot gushed, grinning. The crutch in question lay beside him in the jeep bed. "Soon I won't need this one and I'll be able to walk on my own. You can have them both then."

"I don't count on havin' this one for very long, Kid." He sighed, throwing his crutch inside and heaving himself in. As he raised his head, his gaze met mine and the Dixon paused briefly in his attempts to get in. He had a strange expression on his face as he stared at me, an almost sad look in his eyes. Vaguely, I heard Michonne tell me that I could drive if I wanted to but I ignored her. I attempted to smile at Daryl, though it didn't seem to come across as genuine. Surprisingly, Daryl's lips quirked up briefly in what seemed to be his own attempt of a smile though he quickly ducked his gaze without lingering too long and pulled himself in the rest of the way.

"I'll go shut up their boot, you get the car started." Michonne informed me, holding out the keys to me. When I met her gaze, I saw something of an understanding there and I knew she'd observed this brief exchange between Daryl and I. Nodding slowly, I made my way to the drivers seat and got in without a word.

"I think it's going to be more fun now it's just us girls!" Sophia declared from the back seat, her voice happy and cheerful as always. "It's just sad that Maggie can't come with us too." I smiled to myself, glancing in the rear-view mirror at the little girl.

"She may decide to join us when she gets sick of her dad and Glenn." Rosita assured her quickly and I watched as Sophia nodded, furiously, in agreement.

"Can I be in charge of the radio, Ruby?" Sophia questioned and I nodded.

"I don't see why not." I replied, flinching slightly as Michonne pulled the passenger door open and got in. "Why don't you ask them who's following who?" Sophia grinned at her first duty as radio-holder and obliged to my commands.

"Ruby would like to know who is following who. Over." Sophia said down the radio and I grinned to myself.

"You don't have to say 'over', Sophia." I assured her quickly though Michonne shook her head with a smile.

"You can say it if you want." Michonne shrugged, smiling to herself. "Sounds more professional." Sophia beamed happily at the woman.

_"Do we all have to start sayin' 'over' now?" _Merle asked down the radio from their end causing Rosita, Michonne and myself to chuckle. Sophia instead frowned at the radio in her hand.

"No. _I'm_ saying it now. Over." Sophia argued, as if her logic made sense. There was a pause before Merle's chuckling was heard down the crackle.

_"Okay, little lady."_ He laughed before cutting out.

_"You can inform Ruby, young friend, that we'll be leading as usual."_ Abraham responded from their end. _"Rick's going to have a go at map reading so I do apologise in advance if we sway off course." _I chuckled to myself and the comment brought a few smiles from the others.

"You can't drive and talk on the radio." Sophia quickly protested down the thing. "That's dangerous!" A pause. "Over."

_"That's very true._" Rick's voice suddenly came back. _"Don't worry, I'm keeping things straight, over here Sophia. I'll be doing the talking and Abraham will be doing the driving." _Sophia smiled down at the radio before turning to Rosita beside her.

"Rick was a police man before the walkers came." She informed the woman, earnestly. "He's very good at his job." Rosita beamed down at the girl and nodded, while Michonne and I shared a smile. I could already sense an easy journey ahead for this car of females.

_"We gonna get moving then, people?" _Maggie asked, a little amusement in her tone.

_"Yeah as much as I love talkin' down this damn thing to y'all, I'm getting pretty sick of starin' at this same street." _Merle muttered back.

Instead of replying verbally, Abraham started the SUV and the rest of us quickly followed example. Soon, Abraham had backed up and was on the move again, heading down the road away from Morgan's street. Through the back window of the vehicle, I could vaguely see Morgan's outline staring back through the window and towards his street and once home. I felt a little sadness in me for taking Morgan away from it all, but I knew that it was the right thing. Or so I hoped it was. Starting up the car, I followed Abraham's example and backed up the Ford and brought it around. Soon we were bringing up the rear of the convoy and were following the Jeep in the procession. Gripping the steering wheel tightly, I didn't spare the street a backwards glance as Morgan did and instead focused on the road ahead.

It was after over a week's more travelling that Abraham informed us that we were quite close to Washington. Apparently Rick's map reading skills had swayed us off course a little but when the sheriff's shoulder and overall physical state had improved, he switched to driving and Abraham brought us back on track. Our journey took longer than we expected, due to a lot of stops along the way for fuel and resources as well. The supplies the Dixons and myself had gathered sufficed though we still had to stop for other resources such as batteries for the radios, water and Maggie's insistence on clothes. We would pick up whatever food we could find too just to keep our stock up.

We developed a system of travelling one day then going on a supply run the next. Before we had found Morgan tough, on the off days the Dixons would go out and hunt for food though with them both injured and out of commission we had to deal with canned and other food for now. Despite the setbacks, we still managed. Herschel kept an eye on those who were injured and Elliot especially was making good progress. He was now able to at least attempt to walk without the aid of the crutch and would practise when we stopped to rest, usually with the help of someone else too. Elliot could now be seen walking around camp without the crutch at all, though would limp considerably and would have to stop to rest against something for breaks. Despite this, the kid ploughed on and did so with a smile on his face. Though no one expected anything less.

My own injury, as small and insignificant as it was, was almost healed. The cut I had had luckily not been infected and was healing in a quick manner. Rick was getting along fine too, though he complained sometimes about his shoulder being stiff. When I offered to give him back his sling, he refused it. Herschel said he was pleased with Rick's healing especially, due to how serious it could have been with its placement in his chest. Merle had pretty much gone back to normal too, save for his own slight limp, though the older Dixon didn't complain once. Daryl still remained on the one crutch, refusing Elliot's offering of the other one. Herschel kept an eye on his injury the most, checking it often and keeping it clean. He said that it would be likely Daryl would have a limp to when he came to walking properly again, though unlike Merle's and Elliot's his might be more permanent. This didn't seem to bother the hunter too much though using the crutch did. Like Elliot, he was constantly trying to walk without it and was actually making some improvement, though he would eventually have to resort back to using the crutch again afterwards. The fact he was also unable to go out on supply runs definitely darkened the hunter's moods and nowadays he had a fixed glare on his face whenever he was around the group.

Still, I hadn't spoken to him about my confession. Whenever I had tried to, the timing had usually been off as others would appear when I tried to get him alone. Daryl never seemed to be without his brother or Elliot so it was hard to talk to him in private without openly asking him to. And the idea of doing that, terrified me. The possibility of rejection was growing more and more each day and though I still insisted on giving Daryl time, I was beginning to grow fearful of the response when I finally got it.

Morgan's integration into the group was definitely a struggle. The man often isolated himself so either Rick or myself would have to coax him over to join us for the group meal times. He would answer the questions anyone in the group braved to ask him, though he would never willingly talk himself and there was only so much anyone could ask him. The guarding system was put into play, though Rick seemed to be the main 'guard' currently. Whenever I offered to take over, Rick would object and say he was fine with doing it and usually the pair would cut themselves away from the group when it wasn't time to eat. I wondered often what they spoke about when they were alone, but decided I didn't really want to know. Of course, it only made me worry more and soon I was after Herschel for advice.

"I must admit, I have been worried too." The old farmer sighed one evening. "I don't think Rick should be taking on this responsibility for himself." I shook my head.

"I've tried to take over from him, but he won't let me." I muttered, eyeing the two men across camp.

"Then I will try myself." Herschel offered. "I think Rick will be less inclined to reject _me_." I smiled, agreeing completely.

Later that evening, Herschel took Rick away and spoke to him in private. Eyeing their conversation from afar, I knew Rick didn't want to let up on his duties as Morgan's guard, though I knew Herschel was just as good as convincing him otherwise. With a smile, I watched as Rick hung his head in defeat and as Herschel patted the man on his back before the farmer made his way over to Morgan, letting Rick return to the fire to rest his duties.

The children too were more than happy to take guard over Morgan and after Herschel convinced Rick to let others take over, the pair both had a go at guarding him too. They never did it alone and did their duties together, but I knew they'd take the responsibilities seriously. When I finally was able to have a go, Morgan seemed unphased by my appearance and instead smiled sadly and asked if I was his next guard.

Out of Morgan's five different guards, he seemed to prefer the company of the children the best. Whatever his reasonings may be, he definitely seemed more at ease when around Carl and Sophia and was a lot more easy to coax into joining the rest of the group when everyone was gathered together. He would answer the pair of them more animatedly when a question was posed to him and I would sometimes see the man smile when he was with them. Though it was sometimes sad, the improvement was something that gave me hope. While Morgan wasn't without his instable moments, some that I had witnessed a few times since we took him away from 'clearing', I could see him getting better. Or at least adapting.

The welfare on Rick's stability was left in question too as I hadn't seen any incidents with him for a while either, though I wondered if the man was more cautious now after everything with Eugene. While I was curious, I never questioned the man on the telephone he had apparently brought with him from Woodbury, but I still was wary of this knowledge. Of course, I told Herschel about the telephone and asked him what he thought about Rick's mind at the moment.

"I think right now, Rick is concentrating so hard on keeping Morgan happy, that he's not thinking about himself at the moment." Herschel informed me. "While I could be wrong, I do think Rick may be recovering or at least a little more stable than he was before, now Morgan is here."

"So," I began with a thoughtful frown. "They're helping each other heal?" Herschel shrugged, sadly.

"It's just my theory."

While it was just a theory, with no incidents to witness from Rick and observing Morgan's slow adaption, I was inclined to take Herschel's theory and accept it. Though I kept my wits about me when around the two unstable men, I couldn't help but hope that Herschel was right in what he was thinking and that each of them were helping each other in this process of moving on from the losses they had had to endure.

On our journey to the capital, we were frequently having to stop to camp in the evenings and usually this would be out in the open. However, one day we were passing down a gravel track upon Abraham's orders and suddenly a very strange sight came to us.

It looked like some sort of factory or storage facility, perhaps a bit of both. Whatever it was, it seemed vast and quite large. The main building in the centre stood tall and strong, though looked very much abandoned and run-down. Around it, there were various other smaller buildings and some stacked shipping containers. The fence that once went around it was broken in too many places to fix and the grounds were overgrown with weeds and forestation now. Behind it, led into a vast forest area too and this place almost appeared sheltered away from the outside world. It did look abandoned though. Nothing moved as we approached and as I studied the buildings, they all were still and I noticed nothing moving behind the broken windows. I didn't allow the appearances to mislead me though.

"What is this place?" Sophia asked from the back of the car.

"I don't know." I replied, honestly. Still, I kept following the convoy, only to be surprised when Abraham's car pulled to a halt. Glancing at Michonne with a frown, I pulled the car alongside the Jeep and stopped us too. I eyed the buildings around us with a little nervousness before getting out the car. The group quickly gathered around the front of the vehicles, all alert and eyes glancing at the facility around us.

"Why have we stopped here?" Maggie question, her gun out for caution as she kept her stare fixed on the building closest. Abraham sighed.

"It'll be night soon and I thought it would be better to camp indoors for a change, rather than on the road." The man admitted. "This place with provide us more cover than we would have out in our tents." Even as he said this, he eyed the buildings warily. Glancing around, I felt a horrible feeling in my stomach about this place.

"No offence, but I ain't likin' the look of this place." Merle muttered. It was surprising to see his expression serious for a change.

"Feels like we're being watched." Michonne agreed and at her words, I felt Sophia take my hand quickly. I squeezed her hand, hoping to provide her a little comfort.

"We can scope this place out first." Abraham tried to argue. "If there's any of the dead inside, then we're more than capable of taking care of them."

"What about the living?" Glenn muttered, standing close to Maggie. Abraham hesitated then. When he opened his mouth to speak, Rick quickly cut him off.

"It doesn't look like anyone is living here." Rick stated, eyeing the various buildings curiously. "It definitely doesn't look fortified. None of these buildings have got their windows boarded up and the doors are all wide open. Even if someone was trying to keep up appearances, surely they still wouldn't risk the chances of walkers just wandering through the front door?" His logic made sense, though everyone was still wary.

"It's so big though." Elliot said, looking a little uneasy. "We honestly going to check every single one of these buildings?"

"We could take it in teams?" Herschel suggested before glancing around. "There appears to be four separate sections to this facility. If we split off into groups and scope each of the buildings out then we'll get the job done faster."

"We have plenty of weapons and ammo now." Carl pointed out, nodding in Morgan's direction. The man himself remained silent, studying the buildings thoughtfully. "And there could be other supplies here for us too. I think we should check this place out." Rick stared down at his son with a strange expression, though Carl ignored it. Finally, after a tense pause, Abraham sighed.

"Should we settle some groups then?"

It was decided quickly that some would have to remain behind with the vehicles. For health reasons Daryl and Elliot were insisted to stay by the cars under Herschel's orders. The former of the two was evidently angered by this, but I think the hunter was long past arguing. Instead, he leant back against the SUV with a scowl on his face as everyone designated themselves into groups. Unsurprisingly so, Eugene opted to stay behind as he didn't think he'd do much good and no one argued with him, probably because he was right. He was more use not getting in the way than actually coming along. Rick also asked Morgan if he wanted to stay behind too. The man was unresponsive for a long time before shrugging in reply.

"I won't be any good either." Was his muttered response.

Rick, Carl and Merle were to take the largest building of the facility, the main site it seemed, and the three of them quickly set off on their march across the yard as the rest of us split ourselves into groups. Maggie and Glenn were more than happy to go just the two of them into the building closest. Rosita, Abraham and Herschel took the building right at the far end of the facility and Sophia, Michonne and myself took the remaining one. I was a little hesitant at first to let Sophia come along but considering Carl was and given all her training, I told myself that her coming along would perhaps do her good - give her the starting experience. As everyone quickly got to work gathering their weapons and readied to go, I quickly made my way back to the Ford to grab my extra ammo as Michonne and Sophia made their way over to our designated building.

Before I went to follow though, I paused. After glancing back at the four remaining behind, I found myself marching towards the one split furthest apart from the others, still sulking no doubt. Daryl raised his head as I approached and I noticed his eyes widen slightly at the sight of me. I didn't relent though and found myself standing in front of him, stance strong. I eyed the other three, who weren't close enough to hear before turning back to Daryl.

"Can you keep an eye on Morgan please?" I asked the man, quietly. The hunter glanced towards the man in question. Morgan was stood a little way from Eugene and Elliot too, his eyes staring up at the buildings around us. "I know he hasn't done anything since he's joined us, but we have to be cautious." After a long thoughtful pause, Daryl slowly nodded before turning back to me.

"I'll keep an eye on him." He assured me, just as quietly as I was. I nodded my thanks though hesitated before walking away. Frowning to myself, I thought of all the things I wanted to say to him, now that I finally had Daryl alone. Apologise perhaps? Tell him that I loved him again? Demand why Daryl hadn't sought me out to talk to me about it all? I couldn't bring myself to say anything and instead stood there, dumbly, no doubt looking quite foolish. Suddenly though, Daryl sighed softly and shook his head. "Later." He breathed. I was startled for a moment and studied the man curiously. He stared back, his gaze even. Finally, I caught on though and smiled slightly.

"Later." I nodded, agreeing. I paused one last time before turning to go.

"Be careful." Daryl muttered before I got too far. Without turning back to him, I nodded once more and quickly made my way over to where Michonne and Sophia were waiting.

Neither of them said anything as I reached them, though taking in Michonne's gaze, I knew she'd caught on. I smiled briefly at her which she returned with a brief nod of the head, before we all turned to study the building before us. It wasn't as big as the one Rick, Carl and Merle would be scoping out, but it was big enough. Just like Rick had observed, the windows were mostly broken and not boarded up. The door itself was swinging on its hinges in the slight breeze, wide open for the world to enter. On appearances, this place did look abandoned though I removed the gun from my holster anyway.

Michonne went in first, her katana ready in front of her. Sophia scuttled behind her and I brought up the rear. I observed the little girl in front of me as she had her gun - my old gun - at the ready and I was pleased to see the caution and ever alert eyes. She was learning well and she kept in Michonne's shadow, following the woman's every move.

At first, we entered a large work room, which was open plan. There was a few strange looking machine in the centre though it looked dusty and definitely unused. Around it, various desks and chairs were upturned. Papers and documents were scattered everywhere, no doubt having importance once upon a time, but now they were just part of the scenery. There were a few lockers at the back and some were open to reveal overalls and helmets inside. On the far side, some more doors led into single offices and we quickly checked them all the find them empty and without any useful supplies. There were some metal stairs leading up to the next floor and we slowly crept up them, careful our footsteps didn't echo too loudly. When we reached the top walkway, a few more doors led off and again we checked them, only to find them just as empty and useless as the ones downstairs. There was a couple of toilets in the corner, both as grim as expected, as well as a kitchen type area, no doubt for the workers to take breaks in. Overall though, no walkers lingered and we made our way out of the building without having to fire a single shot or spill any blood.

Maggie and Glenn had already returned by the time we reached the vehicles again. They told us they had to kill a couple of walkers though otherwise their building was secure and empty. Abraham, Rosita and Herschel returned shortly after and informed everyone that their building had been cleared out though it had been quite a mess when they got there. Abraham told us that they probably shouldn't make camp in that particular building if they did stay as there also seemed to be some sort of chemical leak in there once and was no doubt hazardous.

We had to wait a little longer for Rick, Carl and Merle as their building was the largest. As we waited, Abraham and Glenn scouted out the building we had looked in as well as Glenn and Maggie's one, to see which would be best to make camp in. The rest of us remained by the vehicles and I kept my eyes scanning around us, still feeling a little strange about this place.

As my eyes stared down towards the far end of the facility, something moving caught my attention and I thought, for a split second, that I saw a figure move behind one of the buildings. When I looked back though, nothing was there. For a long time, I stared at a fixed spot, waiting to see if something would move again but nothing did. Everything was still and I rationalised that I had probably imagined it and that my mind must have been playing tricks on me. Chewing my lip thoughtfully, I turned away and back to the others around me.

Glenn and Abraham returned before the others did and said that Glenn's and Maggie's building was the best to camp out in apparently. It was a warehouse that held some of the shipping containers in and Abraham said we could stay in one of the higher ones for the night to keep us off ground and that we would be a lot safer if in fact any walkers passed through. Rick, Carl and Merle appeared soon after, saying that the main building had been cleared out and that there had been a few walkers in there too.

"That place is bloody huge, man!" Merle cried, gesturing to the building they'd just left. "Like a damn maze in there! Almost lost Officer Friendly a few times."

"We've decided to make camp in that building over there." Abraham told them, pointing to the one he meant. The three of them studied it thoughtfully. "They're all secure, don't worry. Glenn and I checked which one would be most suitable for us to stay in and we believe it probably is this one." Slowly, Rick nodded.

"Should we move all our supplies inside?" Maggie asked, eyeing up the loaded vehicles. That would be a hefty job, I thought to myself.

"They'd probably be alright to leave in the vehicles for the night." Glenn argued. "We could take what we need in and leave the rest out here in the cars? Gives us a better getaway if we need to as well." There were a few nods of agreement.

"We take what we need and move inside." Rick ordered.

A ladder was used to climb up into the shipping container that we'd be staying the night in. It was quite large inside and held enough room for everyone, though there definitely wouldn't be any privacy to be had that night. Our food and water supplies were stacked at the back of the container and the floor was covered with the bedding and blankets we had, to try and soften it. We moved the vehicles so they were all parked beside the building, ready to move if we needed to.

Getting Elliot and Daryl up the ladder was intended to be a struggle, though the pair were resilient to help and actually surprised us with their strength. Elliot, who had been improving quite well anyway, made it up first though was a little exhausted when he did, taking Abraham's offered hand when he got to the top of the ladder. He rubbed his injured knee and grinned at Herschel, declaring that he was doing better. Daryl was stubborn too and refused all help offered to him and made it up the ladder without any complaints. When he reached the top, he hopped on one foot for a moment, holding the side of the container. Though when Glenn offered his crutch back, the hunter refused it and said he was fine.

When everyone finally settled up in the container, darkness was falling and we used some candles that we had gathered to keep the container lit. Food was made and distributed and everyone sat contently.

"Perhaps this place wasn't such a bad idea." Merle muttered once everyone had finished. While there were some nods of agreement, I still sensed the wariness amongst the group. The topic swiftly changed though and everyone began to talk together.

From my place between Sophia and Michonne, I eyed where Daryl was sat near the entrance. He was a little distant from the others, the closest being his brother, though Merle had left a lot of space between them. The hunter didn't join in on the conversation and instead stared off outside. When the plates were gathered up and everyone began to move around the container, I quickly used the opportunity to get up myself. Excusing myself from Sophia and Michonne, the latter sent me a knowing look before I made my way over to where Daryl was sat.

He didn't acknowledge my appearance until I had seated myself opposite him. I was mindful not to knock his leg which was outstretched before him and I eyed his injured foot carefully before raising my gaze to his face. The laughter from the others thankfully gave us a little privacy and I smiled when Daryl met my gaze.

"Is it later yet?" I asked, keeping my tone light. Daryl's lips quirked up slightly.

"I guess it is." He nodded slowly, letting his head rest back against the container wall, eyes fixed on me. After a long tense pause, I sighed.

"I'm not really sure where to begin." I admitted with a shrug. I paused again, waiting to see if Daryl would do any prompting though the man remained silent. Deciding that being blunt was the only method that was any good with Dixons, I sighed once more. "I know what I said startled you and I guess my timing could have been decided better." I noted Daryl tense immediately and his fists clench. "I'm sorry that I didn't think it through more," I hesitated, licking my lips. "But I'm not sorry for what I said." At this, Daryl's expression softened slightly.

"Ya not?" He braved asking, his tone gentle. He seemed so vulnerable and I bit my lip from gushing at the man, knowing he definitely wouldn't appreciate that. Instead, I put on a smile.

"Of course not." I shook my head. "I don't regret what I said, I meant every word." At this, Daryl's eyebrows burrowed thoughtfully and I knew he was thinking everything over again. I imagined he probably expected me to take the words back, to tell him they were a mistake, though those actions were far from my mind. My heart leapt and I carried on quickly, wanting to assure the man. "You don't have to say it back, Daryl. I'm not expecting you to. Heck, I don't want you to either, not unless you mean it." Daryl merely stared back, his face still thoughtful. "It's not a phrase I throw around lightly and I hope you know that I meant it. I really do. I-" I paused, glancing at the others and were glad they were all too occupied to listen. "_Love _you, Daryl." He flinched at the words but I continued. "Nothing will change that, I promise you. And like I said, you don't have to say it back to me. I understand completely if you can't." I smiled again. "I don't mind."

"Ya should." Daryl breathed suddenly. He stared back with a frown. "Ya should mind." I shook my head, still smiling at him.

"I'm not here to get a confession from you anyway." I told him, firmly. "I just want to make sure everything's okay, that _we're _okay." Daryl ducked his gaze briefly, staring down at his clenched hands before raising them back to me. Slowly, he nodded and quirked a small smile.

"We're okay." He assured me and my smile widened, relief washing over me. Daryl's smile faded slightly though and his eyebrows burrowed once more. "But, Ruby, I- I mean, I'm tryin' to-" He frowned to himself, hesitating. My own smile faded too. "I want to, I really do, but I dunno how to-" He hissed to himself, shaking his head before turning back to me. "Ruby, I-"

"Please don't." I breathed, shaking my head. "Please don't say it if you don't mean it." Daryl stared back, his face thoughtful once more. I pleaded with him silently, knowing the words would be harder to hear knowing he didn't mean them truly or he wasn't ready to say them yet. I didn't want my own confession to encourage an impulse of his own, one he may or may not mean. I was more than happy to wait. I stared back at Daryl with wide eyes, hoping he would think this over before saying something he didn't mean.

Slowly, Daryl nodded and his face relaxed finally. While he stared at me with a sad gaze, his body eased from its tension. I felt my own body relax too and I was glad Daryl hadn't forced himself to say anything he may regret or not mean. _These things take time, _I told myself. And I was more than happy to wait.

"Alright." He said, nodding once more.

* * *

_(Author's Note): So I don't think a lot has been altered in this chapter. Just a few things here and there. One chapter left to re-upload then we're back on track once more! After the next one is up though, I am afraid updates will definitely not be so frequent. I haven't been able to start the next chapter and I do have a few busy weeks ahead of me. So while I will try my best, please do bear this in mind for the newer chapter! _

_Writing Morgan is a pain (as I've stated before). Re-reading his parts were the biggest obstacle. He is so damn difficult! _

_Thanks, as always, for all the support. And thank you for sticking with me through this. We're almost back on track and I do find that the change has made things infinitely better than before! In the long run, I do think this will be better for the story. I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow and then all the re-uploading will have caught up finally! Thanks again :) _


	12. Chapter Twelve

_Chapter Twelve_

When I woke up the next morning, I felt like something was wrong. Though I wasn't sure what, I sat up slowly and glanced around the container with an apprehensive gaze. Slumbering bodies lay all around me, all except Merle's form which was sat up at the edge of the entrance. My stomach felt a little uneasy though and for a moment I just listened to the silence. It was deafening and the eeriness of the warehouse we were holding up in was taking an effect on me. Something definitely didn't feel right, though I didn't know what.

Hesitantly, I pulled myself to my feet, careful not to wake either Michonne or Sophia on either side of me. I stood for a moment, gathering myself so I was more awake before making a move. Stepping over the bodies, I made my way over towards Merle. The Dixon brother raised his gaze at my approach and he nodded once when he saw who it was. It was strange not to see a greeting smirk and that definitely made me more curious. I sat myself down beside him, so we could talk quietly without waking the others. At first, neither of us said anything though.

"Bit early to be up yet." Merle muttered, running a finger along the edge of his bayonet blade carefully. I nodded slowly, though he wasn't actually looking at me. "Didn't think ya were this much of an early bird, darlin'." I shrugged in response and the Dixon brother eyed me thoughtfully. Finally, he sighed. "This container makes me feel closed in." I was surprised at his admittance, though took in the wariness in his tone.

"Like a prison cell?" I sighed finally, meeting Merle's shocked gaze. After a moment, he finally smirked. Though I noticed it wasn't quite as strong as I was used to.

"I know all about bein' locked in one of those." He returned easily. I shrugged and smiled back.

"So do I." Merle allowed himself a hearty chuckle, quiet enough not to wake anyone, before resting his head back against the container wall. "How long have you been on watch for?" Merle exhaled deeply through his nose.

"Long enough, princess." He muttered back. There was a moments pause before he spoke again, quieter than before. "Something don't feel right." At this revelation, I wasn't sure whether to be relieved that it wasn't just me or more nervous. "About this place." Merle added on as an afterthought. "I've been hearin' a strange bunch of noises all night." I frowned.

"What kind of noises?" I prompted, hesitantly. Merle's eyes glanced briefly down at me before turning back to the opposite wall. He shrugged finally.

"Not sure." He admitted. "Just noises really. Shufflin', rustlin', stuff like that. Once I thought I heard whispherin' 'nd I was gonna go check it out but then the kid got up to come talk to me for a little while." I glanced down towards Elliot, whose slumbering form was sleeping closest to us. "After he went back to sleep, it had all stopped. So I didn't bother goin' to have a look." I thought this over for a moment, an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"Could have been the wind?" I suggested, weakly. Merle snorted.

"I know the difference, sweetheart." He muttered, shaking his head. "It weren't no wind." Swallowing hard, I stared out the entrance to the container, taking in the morning sky breaking through, just visible through the cracked windows of the warehouse. The air was cold, but not unbearable, just enough to chill my skin.

"Well," I began slowly, shuddering slightly. "We'll be leaving soon so this place will be behind us before we know it. We won't have to think about it anymore." At this, Merle nodded though his expression was clear. He wasn't convinced of that.

I sat with Merle until everyone else had finally woken up. We talked in hushed tones as not to wake them, but once Carl and Sophia both woke up and began their usual natter, the rest began to follow. The container began to fill with life once more and everyone shuffled about in the cramped conditions, getting themselves ready for the day. I watched everyone from the entrance, smiling slightly at the familiarity to it all. However, Merle's words still held strong in my head and I thought over my own feelings about this place too. The smile left my face as I thought it over. Whether it be the fact it was so deserted or so quiet that made me uneasy, I wasn't sure. Memories of that 'figure' that I saw across the facility sprung to mind too, though I didn't want to allude myself with too many theories as I could have merely just imagined something. _Whispering, _Merle had said. It could have just been the wind, I tried to reason with myself. Though Merle was very sure it wasn't.

"Here's your food, guys." Glenn came over with two plates of food for Merle and I. I smiled my thanks to him and was surprised when Merle muttered his own gratification too. It wasn't such a long time ago that the pair of them were squaring off against one another. I didn't forget the black eye that Merle had given Glenn either and while the two of them weren't friends, they weren't exactly enemies either. "How was watch?" I started eating quietly as Glenn crouched down in front of us. Chewing thoughtfully, it was definitely strange to see the civility between the pair, though it just showed how far the group had come together. Even if it had been in a short amount of time.

"As uninterestin' as this breakfast." Merle shrugged, his mouth full of food. I grimaced at the sight of him, shaking my head when Merle met my gaze. This only made him grin wider, revealing more chewed up food. I looked away quickly, to stop my stomach from churning. "Heard a couple of noises, but it didn't come to nothin'." This piped Glenn's interest immediately.

"What kind of noises?" The Asian man prompted quickly, quietening his voice a little. Merle paused in his eating and looked up at the man, evenly. The pair held each other's gaze before Glenn nodded. "I heard some stuff too when I was on watch before you. Like moving around and stuff. I thought it might have been walkers but I didn't hear any moaning. It stopped after a while, but I was wondering if you'd heard the same thing?" Merle eyed Glenn for a few moments before nodding slowly, glancing briefly at me.

"Heard something similar." He muttered. "But like ya said, it _stopped._" Glenn nodded again quickly, though his expression was tense.

"It could have just been some passing walkers?" I suggested, raising my eyebrow, taking in the wary expression on the young man's face. "We could go make a few rounds to check? It'll ease your mind." Glenn didn't say anything for a few moments, thinking things over, before the man nodded quickly.

"Yeah, alright." He replied. "I'll go get my stuff and you and I will go take a look." He made to go, but stopped. "Don't tell the others what we're doing or what we heard, it'll only worry them. We'll just say we're scouting the perimeter of the facility or something. You can vouch for us, right Merle?" The Dixon brother shrugged.

"Why not?" Merle smirked, widely. "I love secrets."

Glenn quickly went to get his weapons and I waited, mine already on me. He announced quickly to the group that him and I were going to go take a look around, just to make sure everything was still secure. Rick asked if we wanted anyone else to come with us, but Glenn rejected the offer. When Rick turned to me for confirmation, I nodded back, comfortingly. We departed quickly, climbing back down the ladder to ground level and making our way out of the warehouse. Glenn led the way and I trailed behind, trying to keep up with his long strides.

When we first left the warehouse, I scanned my eyes across the area around us, taking in how bare and deserted it still remained. Unchanged from the day before pretty much. The uneasy feeling in my stomach though didn't subside and taking a glance at Glenn, I realised he must have been feeling the same. The cars were parked to our left as soon as we left the building, but I didn't bother acknowledging them, only taking them in through the corner of my eye. Glenn seemed too preoccupied too to look at them and was walking further out into the grounds of the facility.

"It's not just the noises." Glenn admitted, shaking his head. I caught up to him quickly, almost jogging to keep up. "I've had this horrible feeling about this place since we got here." I nodded.

"Me too." I sighed, eyeing the battered buildings. "Michonne was right; kinda feels like we're being watched." Glenn hummed in agreement. "We'll be gone soon though." I quickly added to try and stop the worrying, as I had done with Merle. Though like Merle too, Glenn didn't look eased by the statement. After a long pause, he sighed.

"C'mon, we'll take a walk around the facility, see if we see any walkers that may have made those noises."

Walking the perimeter of the facility was a tedious job, due to the vastness of the place, but we did it regardless. Starting out from the building we were residing in, we made our way around the backs of the buildings and weaved our way around them. We would pause at each of them, scouting them briefly and checking for signs of walkers before moving on. The bodies of the walkers killed the day before had been laid out outside the buildings they were found in and we paused as we passed the group of bodies, just studying them in silence. I recalled vaguely someone saying that we should burn them and I think the plan was to burn them today, though that was a job for later. For now, they were all laid out in lines before the buildings, unmoving and still.

Glenn didn't talk much, though taking in his expression he seemed too lost in thought to make conversation. He had slowed his pace down now, thankfully, so I was able to keep up. I was happy enough with the silence and strolled along beside him, taking in the air. It was a lot warmer than it used to be, though there was still a chill, and I gathered we had passed through winter now and were moving onto the warmer days. This thought was good. The snow on the ground had long gone, though the air was still cold, the wind bitter. While the snow had helped us out against walkers, the sunny days to come would be welcomed even so.

When we made it across the lot, coming up to the far end building, I slowed my pace slightly. I recalled the day before, remembering the figure I had thought I'd seen and the thought made me frown. Studying the place again, I wondered what it could have been. Perhaps a walker? A trick of my mind or the light? Maybe something else? Glenn must have sensed my trepidation as he turned to me.

"What's the matter?" He asked. I frowned before turning to him, away from the spot. After a pause, I sighed, shaking my head.

"Nothing." I muttered, smiling fully at the man before urging him on again. I thought we'd return back to silence again, so I was surprised when Glenn cleared his throat, awkwardly, preparing himself to speak.

"So," Glenn began, slowly. I turned to him, expectantly, though the man seemed a little apprehensive to continue. The sight amused me and I waited on, staring up at the man with curiosity. "You and Daryl, huh?" He smiled big when he met my gaze, though it was hesitant I noticed, and I couldn't help but smile back. He sure had taken his time to ask me that and taking in his nervous demeanour, I knew he was probably too afraid to bring it up until now.

"I guess so." I nodded, chuckling. Glenn took the information in, a slight smile on his face, though his expression still seemed to burn with questions. While Glenn appeared to have grown and matured over the time I'd gotten to know him, his eyes still reflected the childlike side of his personality that I'd initially met. It was nice to see he was still holding onto it, despite all we'd been through.

"I probably should have seen it coming, I guess." He continued, shrugging. "Though I don't like to pry in other people's business." I nodded again. "Maggie and I talked about it though and she probably would have said something sooner, but I told her to stop being nosy." I laughed at this, nodding. This was something that Carl had told Sophia, I noted vaguely. _Stop being nosy. _I was sure interested to see how Maggie would approach us now on the subject and I wondered if she was the sort of woman that relished the details. "She thinks it's cute." I raised an eyebrow at this, glancing up at him.

"_Cute_." I repeated, thoughtfully. Glenn grinned at me before turning away to look around us.

"Her words not mine." He shrugged again. "She'll probably hassle you about it sooner or later. Gives her something to do, I suppose." I laughed again.

"I can't wait." I sighed. "We can have a nice little _girly _talk." Glenn grimaced at the thought, though a smile still lingered on his lips. After a while though, his grin fell a little.

"Y'know," Glenn began, slowly. "I feel like, since Maggie and I got together, things changed between us and the group." I frowned at this, taking in Glenn's tone.

"What do you mean?" I prompted. Glenn paused to stick his head inside the doorway to the nearest building. I waited patiently as he did a brief check before carrying on scanning the outside of it. We had fully lapped the building by the time he spoke again.

"I feel like we've lost ourselves to our own little world." He confessed, not looking at me. "Before the farm, before I'd met Maggie, things were so different. I was a main part of the group and-"

"You're still a main part of the group now, Glenn." I cut in, quickly. "Don't doubt yourself of that. We _need _you. Both of you." He nodded slowly, smiling briefly in my direction.

"Yeah I know. But it's different somehow." He shrugged finally, sighing once more. "I know it's been a while and I'm not quite sure why I'm bringing it up now after so long. I just- I don't know." Glenn turned to me, smiling again. Slowly, I nodded.

"Things change, that's what happens when you meet new people." I began. "Look at things now with Abraham and the others. Look how things are with Morgan. I bet a whole lotta things changed too when I turned up all that time ago." He grinned, not denying it. "And I guess sometimes they change for the better. I mean, you have Maggie now. You love her. Yeah, things are different as to what they were before she came along, but it doesn't make you any less important to the group just because you have other-" I paused, struggling to find the right word. "_Priorities. _You still care for the group, Glenn. Everyone can see that. But everyone knows how much you love her too."

When I turned back to Glenn, his face was thoughtful. He wasn't looking at me, but instead was staring around him. I waited a moment, seeing if he would reply, before wondering if I should speak again even if it was just to change the subject. When I opened my mouth to talk though, Glenn turned back to me, whipping his head quickly in my direction.

"Do you think things will change for you and Daryl?" He asked, boldly. I was a little startled by his question a first, unsure how to answer. "I guess you've always been friends and I should have realised sooner that you did care for one another, but do you think _now_ it's official that it'll change anything? Like it did for Maggie and me?"

"I don't know." I replied, honestly. "I don't think Daryl's the same kind of devoting man as you are to Maggie, not that I'm meaning that as an insult to either of you. He cares about the group, would do anything and everything for all of us. I'm not sure if what's going on between him and I will change that." Glenn thought this over for a moment, eyeing me thoughtfully.

"After the prison fell," Glenn began, finally, drawing his words out. "When we all got separated and thought you and the others were dead, it hit Daryl pretty hard." I felt myself tense at his words, not liking where this was leading. I hadn't been one to have any 'meaningful' conversations with Glenn in the past, so the situation we were growing into was definitely strange. It hadn't touched on awkward yet, but I wondered if that was where it would be heading. Never did I think I'd be talking to _Glenn _of all people about matters such as this. "I didn't really put the pieces together that it was because of _you _specifically, I thought it was because of everyone we had lost. He would work relentless at trying to find you all again. I mean, the rest of us did too, but Daryl did especially. It was like losing Sophia all over again, but I think worse some how. Again, I thought it was because there was so many of you missing, so many people to find-"

"It would have been." I cut in quickly. Glenn paused, uncertain. "He wouldn't have been worked up just for _me_, Glenn. He cares about _everyone _in the group so it wasn't just for me." Glenn studied me in silence before nodding quickly.

"I know that." He replied with a sigh. "But it's not _that_ I'm meaning. When we- When we considered you all dead, when we gave up on you all, that's when it hit him the hardest. I mean, he's not exactly the most expressive people at the best of times, but it really bothered him. It bothered us all, but Daryl was different. At first, he wouldn't talk to anyone. He'd sit with us, but he'd never talk, never engage in anything. And I know that's not too different than how he is usually, but you could see something had changed. Sometimes he'd go out and sit by your graves on his own, at completely random times. Like we'd be half way through dinner and he'd get up and leave. When we followed him once, to check if he was alright, he didn't say anything. He just sat there and looked at the crosses. Didn't cry or anything, but all the same, it was strange. None of us really knew what he was doing and we were a little afraid to ask." He paused for a long time. "But then one day at dinner, Sophia spoke to him. She spoke about _you._"

At this, I turned to Glenn, taking my gaze away from the scenery around us. The conversation had already led down a dangerous path, so I tried to concentrate on dulling out the harsh memories of that time. Though when I was brought up, I couldn't help but look at my companion. Glenn slowed his pace to a halt, studying me with a hesitant expression. It was strange to see Glenn like this. Though it was strange to be even having this conversation with him in the first place though.

"Nothing too dramatic, but it was completely out of nowhere. And it was only directed at Daryl, no one else at the table. She spoke about how brave you were. How nice you were." Another pause. "About how much she was missing you." I chewed my lip, swallowing hard. "We weren't sure what to do, because Daryl just stared straight at her, like he was terrified or something. I think Herschel nearly said something before suddenly Daryl replied. He said he was missing you too and that was it. That was the first time he'd spoke really since it all happened and it was about _you_. After that, Merle suggested they go out hunting together and I think he must have helped in whatever way Dixons do. He was slightly better after that, though would only really talk to Sophia and Merle. Of course, everything changed when you all came back again."

"Yeah I guess it did." I agreed, quietly.

"For the better. Even if things were hard and awkward at first." Glenn added, firmly, and I smiled at the man. After a somewhat awkward pause, Glenn sighed. "So, yeah. I thought you should know that. Though I guess it doesn't exactly mean much now you both are already together." I breathed a chuckle before shaking my head.

"No, it means a lot." Glenn smiled briefly, nodding again. "This is strange. Us talking like this." At this, Glenn laughed. He didn't deny it. We started up walking again, the silence between us filled with a little awkwardness now, though I didn't find myself caring too much. Glenn quickly got back to scanning the area again, though I pulled him out of it suddenly. "As we're on the topic of _love _then," I found myself immune to saying the four letter word now, smiling almost at the sound of it. "How are things with you and Maggie?" I saw the tops of Glenn's ears redden slightly and I grinned to myself. We had come to the far building now and Glenn stopped in front of the row of walkers that Abraham and his group had taken out when they scouted the building the day before. The man studied the bodies thoughtfully for a moment before crouching over the body of a female walker. I studied the man with a frown as he glanced over her left arm, stopping at the hand. Slowly, Glenn turned to me.

"You're a girl." He stated, bluntly. I snorted.

"I'd like to think so." I nodded, crossing my arms. Glenn cringed slightly before turning back to the walker briefly. I eyed him with curiosity.

"Would you be grossed out if someone gave you this?" He took hold of the walker's left arm and raised it up, turning his attention then to the hand at the end of it and tugging something off its fingers. After a few nasty crunching sounds, Glenn finally yanked the thing off and threw it to me. I caught it out of instinct though grimaced at the thought of its previous owner. I turned to study the object in my palm and revelation hit me when I realised what it was.

_A ring. _A slim banded, silver ring. Nothing too fancy, with tiny diamonds embedded along a tiny part to the band, leading up to a bigger diamond in the middle. It was quite beautiful, I would admit, despite not being a huge fan of jewellery myself. While the ring was pretty, regardless of its simplicity, it was still stained with its previous owner's blood and some of its skin had caught itself on the larger diamond. Despite this, there was no getting away with what this ring meant to Glenn and what he intended to do with it. Glancing up, I met Glenn's awaiting gaze.

"You'd _definitely _have to clean it first." I warned, sternly. Glenn grinned, standing up and holding out his hand for it. I passed it back without hesitation.

"Of course I would." He nodded, studying it between his fingers. "I don't care too much about the ring though, I guess I'm only doing this to keep to the tradition of things. I mean, it's not like we'd have a proper ceremony or anything either. Though I have thought about asking Rick to officiate it, because he's been the leader the longest and all that, but it would mostly be for theatrics and I don't think he'd ever agree to it. I don't think either Maggie or myself care about doing it to be official anymore. But I guess I want to do it because I think she deserves it and I do want her to be my wife, not just my girlfriend." He grinned, almost bashfully. "_Wife _has a better ring to it, don't you think?" I laughed back, images of Rick officiating the proceedings in some apocalyptic wedding ceremony springing to mind. I could imagine the man would bitterly love the role. Glenn quickly continued, his cheeks practically glowing red. "I've already asked for Herschel's blessing." I smiled at this and Glenn met my gaze. "He said yes and now I have a ring. Guess all that's left to do is for me to ask her." I smiled warmly at the man.

"Then let me be the first to congratulate you!" I held my arms around and Glenn excepted my embrace, laughing as he did.

"Thanks." He nodded, before sighing when I pulled back. "I'll probably leave out where I got the ring from though. Taking it from a corpse's rotting fingers probably isn't the most romantic thing to say to a woman you want to marry." I laughed, shaking my head. Patting Glenn on the back, we got to walking again.

"No, probably not."

We had rounded back now, taking a longer time to study the main building due to the size of it, before finally working our way back to the warehouse we and the others had been residing in. Glenn's hand was tucked away into his pocket, the ring no doubt weighing heavily in there. The silence between us now was less awkward than before, a permanent grin etched onto the Asian man's face now. I smiled myself just at the sight of him, his happiness was contagious. As we neared the building, our steps slowed, so we could scout around it, starting from around the back.

"Doesn't seem to be any walkers or signs of them." Glenn pointed out, his grin subsiding now as we turned back to the task at hand. I agreed, eyeing the gravel on the ground to try and make out any footprints or tracks. While my judgement wouldn't be as professional as Daryl's or Merle's, I would surely be able to spot footprints easy enough. Though, despite all my examinations, I could make out nothing. We doubled back round, making our way to the front entrance of the building, deciding that we'd found nothing of interest. "It just doesn't make sense, I'm sure I heard something. Merle heard it too!"

"It could have been the wind." I suggested, as I had done with Merle earlier.

"The wind doesn't explain the feeling of being watched though." Glenn pointed out as we rounded the corner to the front of the building, to where the vehicles were parked. I finally let my eyes scan over the vehicles and when I did, my heart stopped. I stopped dead on the spot, but Glenn was too caught up in his rant to realise. "There's got to be something that we're missing here, I mean-"

"Glenn." The man stopped short, turning to face me. I stared at him with wide eyes, before pointing to what had caught my eye. Glenn followed my gaze and when the sight hit him, he staggered back in shock.

All our tyres had been slashed.

Nothing was said for a long time between the pair of us, not that we weren't used to that silence by now anyway. Though this time it was different. I opened and closed my mouth, wordlessly, trying to form a sentence at this revelation. There, stood before us, were the four vehicles we had been travelling in and each and every single one of the four tyres on each had been slashed and the tyres deflated. Why we hadn't noticed it before staggered me, but there was no getting away from this now. _Someone _had done this.

"Glenn?" I repeated again, my voice breathless in shock. The man didn't say anything, but instead staggered forward. He opened the nearest door and looked inside. After a few moments, he had backed out and was rushing towards the next vehicle, repeating the same procedure. Again there was a pause as he looked inside that one and I could only stand and stare. After he was done, Glenn slammed that door forcefully, before rushing to the next one. "Glenn?" I asked, almost terrified. I shuffled forward, though was a little scared to approach too close to the cars.

"No, no, no, no-" Glenn muttered to himself, slamming the third vehicle's door and moving onto the next.

At this, I finally moved forward and quickly rounded to the fourth car that Glenn was moving towards into. I studied the man and the almost desperation in his eyes as he opened the final car's door and peered inside. I spun on the spot, taking in the facility and a sincerely uneasy feeling hit me with strong force. I fell back, grabbing hold of the bonnet to keep myself standing. _What the hell was going on? _Glenn slamming the final car door startled me, though I didn't look away as I scanned the buildings around us. I didn't want to look away incase something happened, incase something moved once more. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as I swung my gaze around. My eyes studied the buildings, the windows, and I wondered if there were eyes watching us right now. Laughing at us, perhaps?

"Ruby!" Glenn cried, his voice scared. Finally, I turned back to him, studying him as he staggered over, holding onto the car for support too. "It's not there."

"What?" I breathed, my voice shaking. Glenn met my gaze, shaking his head furiously.

"The rest of our supplies. They're not there. It's all gone!" He hissed, eyes wide and desperate. I stared at him, not quite comprehending what he had told me. It was gone? _All _gone?

"All of it?" I tried, though Glenn threw his hands up in almost anguish.

"Yes! It's all gone! Every single bit of it!" He cried. "There is _nothing_ left!" There was a pause, before he frowned to himself, his eyes suddenly alert and scanning the buildings around us as I was just doing. "Someone else is here!" I opened my mouth to say something, only for a voice to cut me short.

"Ruby?! Glenn?!" A voice that sounded like Abraham's called from inside the warehouse. "Everything alright, friends!? We hear a lot of shouting out there, we're getting worried!" Glenn's gaze and mine met and for a moment it seemed we had forgotten about the rest of the group in our panic. A silent understanding passed between us and without a moments pause, we pushed ourselves away from the cars and were running back into the warehouse.

When we told the others, in the fit of desperation we were in, they didn't quite believe us at first. Abraham snorted, shaking his head and told us to stop with the jokes. Some of the others looked at each other in confusion, though it was Merle's reaction that struck me the most. He stared down at the pair of us, his eyes wide with one straight look of comprehension. He knew we were telling the truth and a brief stricken look passed over the older Dixon's expression before the man hauled himself up so he could climb down the ladder. Merle stormed past us, not saying a word, and went straight to investigate. Glenn and I trailed after him and the three of us observed the vehicles again, myself not quite over this revelation yet. Merle stared down at the ruined tyres silently.

"Well," The older Dixon finally breathed, glancing at Glenn. The pair nodded in acknowledgement of each other before Merle turned to me. "I don't think this was the wind now, do _you_, darlin'?"

When the rest finally trailed out, they were met with the same revealing scene. Maggie went straight to Glenn, gripping his arm tightly in hers. I backed away as the men examined the cars, muttering curses of anguish as they did. When they found that Glenn was telling the truth about no supplies too, Abraham flew up in a fit of rage and proceeded to pound the nearest car hard with his fists. Rosita quickly jumped in to calm him down.

"Holy shit." Said the man beside me. I glanced up at the hunter as he leaned on the single crutch for support. He stared at the tyres too with wide eyes. Meeting my gaze, I was unsure what even to say to Daryl and he only stared back evenly. No words passed between us though the chaos around us brought us back to the situation at hand.

"What the held do we do?!" Maggie demanded, her question directed at no one in particular. Abraham was still in a rouse of rage but had finished taking his anger out on the cars. Instead he turned his glare towards two members of the group in particular.

"How did you let this happen?!" The red-head shouted, eyes flaring as he stared at Glenn and Merle. "You were both supposed to be on watch, how could this have happened without you knowing?!"

"Ya better back off, tough guy." Merle warned, quietly, even making a point by bringing his knifed bayonet into view. Abraham wasn't bothered though and didn't relent.

"Do you even understand what it means to be on 'watch'? Huh?! You're supposed to keep the group safe!" Abraham continued to shout.

"Hey, don't blame them-" Rick tried, calmly, though Abraham disregarded his comment.

"Look what happened?! You let this happen to us!"

"Stop it!" Maggie hissed, getting in between Abraham and the two men his anger was directed at, though everyone knew it was only really for Glenn's benefit. "It was _your _idea to stop at this place anyway, so if you're gonna throw the blame around, why not take some yourself?!" Abraham sneered at the woman before Rick quickly jumped in once more. He laid a hand on Abraham's shoulder and pushed him back from the Greene daughter, gently. Abraham kept his glare focused on the woman, but stepped back under Rick's push.

"Lets all just calm down here." Rick began, slowly. "No one _here_ is to blame for this."

"Someone else is here." Rosita stated, uneasily. For a moment, no one spoke.

"Like I said yesterday," Michonne prompted suddenly. "Feels like we're being watched. Guess I was right, someone's already made this place their own."

"But we checked everywhere." I pointed out, weakly. "Surely if someone was here then they'd show themselves already? Make us leave? Why let us spend the night only to slash our tyres and take our stuff, leaving us stranded here?" I realised painfully that our location could have been a bit more desired now our vehicles had been ransacked. I tried to think back to the last town or village we'd passed through before we finally made it here and realised that it was a long, _long _way back. And it would be made longer now we were on foot.

"Like you said, to take our supplies." Glenn suggested with a shrug, seemingly more relaxed now Abraham had eased back slightly. "Maybe they waited until we were all resting before sneaking over and taking what we've got. I mean, we had _a lot _of stuff and supplies aren't exactly frequent nowadays. People are no doubt getting desperate."

"Then why the tyres?" Elliot asked, nudging one of the tyres with the end of his crutch. "Now we're stuck here, in their territory. Doesn't exactly seem logical to take our stuff and then strand us here. Surely then we're more likely to come looking for them?"

"Unless this place isn't theirs." Herschel piped up, folding his arms across his chest. "Like Ruby said, we all checked the buildings. We found no sign of anyone or even any clue that someone had been living here at all."

"So they're maybe camped somewhere else? Somewhere nearby?" Glenn nodded slowly, though Herschel shrugged unhelpfully.

"Or maybe they're not here at all." Rick shook his head, before running a hand through his hair. "Maybe they took our stuff and moved on. Slashed our tyres so we were less likely to catch them and take the stuff back from them. Like you said, Glenn, people get desperate and they may have needed the supplies. They took we what had and got the hell out of here, leaving us stranded here so we couldn't go after them so easily." Everyone was silent for a long time, thinking it over. Rick's theory seemed to make sense.

"Or," Merle drawled, suddenly, startling the silence. "They're just doin' it to fuck with us." The older Dixon received a few glares before Abraham stalked away back inside. Everyone watched him go, a little confused as to where he was going and what for, before the man quickly returned with something in his hand. Opening the map as he approached, he slammed it down on the nearest bonnet and laid it out flat. The group quickly gathered round.

"This is where we are now." Abraham muttered, pointing to the spot he meant. It was a big industrial area, a lot bigger than I initially thought it was. "This is the direction we're supposed to be heading in. If we carry on, on foot, then I think we'll reach a town sooner or later, depending on our pace. Hopefully we can find some more vehicles and get moving again. We'll sort out finding more supplies when we've secured some vehicles."

"Fifteen of us out on foot? With no food, no shelter and with only the inkling that we'll reach a town 'sooner or later'?" Maggie demanded, eyeing the man with a raised eyebrow. "That's a bullshit plan." The red-head glared at her once more and I was glad Maggie was a strong enough woman to take all the anger that was being sent her way right now.

"What else do you suggest then, huh?!" He hissed. "Stay here? Anyone else wanna suggest a better plan?"

"Maggie's right, we won't make it very far with our numbers. Our group is too big." Rick muttered, eyeing the map thoughtfully. Abraham grinded his teeth together, his patience apparent worn out.

"So what if our group is too big, we'll make it work!"

"I'd also like to point out that Elliot and Daryl aren't exactly fit for walking yet." Herschel sighed, shaking his head. "That's something we definitely have to consider before we make any drastic decisions." The two men in question both ducked their heads when the attention was focused their way.

"They have crutches." Eugene pointed out, weakly. "They seem alright at walking with them, if not a little slow." Daryl raised his head then to glare at him, heavily, though Herschel continued quickly before the redneck could speak.

"Yes but not for too long a distance." Herschel explained. "What you're suggesting here seems to be a lot of walking and the pair of them cannot take that. We'll be forced to stop and start continuously to accommodate them and that'll only make the journey longer. Like Eugene said, they are slower with their crutches now. That means we'll be left out in the open and vulnerable for a very long time." He paused. "We have only a small amount of supplies now and limited ammo. Coming across a herd out there would be problematic, especially for those who aren't at their best."

"We don't have such great odds out there as we are." Glenn muttered, summing up Herschel's point. "Lack of supplies, current health of the group-" He paused to sigh. "We'll come across all kinds of problems if we try it on foot as the group stands." Abraham studied both Glenn and Herschel silently, for a few moments. The rest of us waited, tense at what the man was going to say. While he wasn't the leader of the group, his opinion did matter, if only because he was part of the council. Finally though, the man sighed before shaking his head.

"So what else do you suggest we do?" Abraham asked, slowly, his anger transpiring away.

"We take a small group out to get vehicles." Rick prompted, given the opportunity. When eyes turned to him, he pointed on the map. "This seems to be the nearest town. A small group could head out now and see if they can locate some cars for us. Two vehicles would probably be enough, just to get us out of here. The rest will stay here, stick together, until they return."

"Stay _here?_" Merle muttered, raising an eyebrow at the ex-sheriff. Rick nodded slowly.

"If those behind remained inside the warehouse and stuck together, then everything should be fine. I mean, it's more than likely these people have already moved on. At least if the group stays here, they'll be safe from walkers and aren't out in the open."

"I _really _don't like this place, Officer Friendly." Merle sighed, though didn't argue. Rick nodded again, his expression understanding.

"But it seems the best plan we have. Given what we have to work with." Herschel sighed, eyeing the group. "Who will leave then?"

"I'll go." Rick offered, immediately. I expected as much and wasn't surprised when the man spoke. Eyeing the boy beside him, I wasn't surprised either when he spoke up as well.

"I will too." Carl announced. Rick's fists clenched but he didn't argue. The father and son shared a look and an almost agreement passed between them. If anything, I could imagine Rick would reason with himself that taking Carl with him would be the safer option. So he could keep a constant eye on him. Though, giving Carl the benefit of the doubt, I knew the boy was wanting to earn his place in the group, not just in his father's eyes.

"Do you know how to drive a car, little man?" Abraham asked, suddenly. Carl frowned at the random question before shaking his head. "Then looks like you'll need someone who can to come along too. I might as well go as your father's map reading skills haven't exactly been up to scratch lately. He'll get you lost as soon as you leave the lot." Rick frowned too at Abraham's light insult, but didn't say anything in reply.

"If you left now, how long do you think it'll take you to get to this town and back again?" Glenn asked, his tone hesitant. Abraham studied the man briefly before sighing.

"Shouldn't be anymore than a day if we move quickly. Two at the very most." He informed us all. "How much supplies have we got left?"

"Not nearly enough as we had before." Maggie muttered bitterly, shaking her head. "Though we can spare you a couple of days worth and probably have enough to last us till you get back too." Abraham nodded, slowly.

"How can we be sure this isn't some kind of trap?" Michonne spoke, suddenly. Heads turned in her direction. The dark-skinned woman merely shrugged, indifferent to the attention.

"Well," Abraham began. "Then they've sure as hell have messed with the wrong people."

Almost immediately, Abraham, Rick and Carl all quickly went to gather what they needed. Maggie gathered up some supplies for them to take from the small amount we had now, while the rest of us waited outside beside the vehicles. The plan would be put into motion immediately, not wasting any time. Though as we waited, I kept my eyes scanning the facility around us, the uneasiness still there. Was Rick right? Had whoever taken our supplies gone? Or were they still here? Were they watching us now?

Sophia stood beside me, not saying a word. Though I realised quickly that she hadn't spoken since the revelation of the tyres being slashed and the supplies being taken had been brought to light. Glancing down at her, I saw that her face was paler than normal and her eyes were scanning the buildings around us as I was just doing. What surprised me even more so was the fact her hand gripped her gun, the same one I had given her all that time ago back at the prison. While I was used to seeing her hold the weapon in training with Rick and I, seeing her holding it now was startling.

As if sensing I was looking at her, Sophia turned to me. She didn't smile immediately, as I would have expected her to do. Instead she stared back for a long time before providing a small, fleeting smile. I returned it, uncertainly.

"Do you think those people have gone?" She asked, turning away to look around her again. I hesitated before answering.

"I don't know." I admitted, knowing better than to lie to Sophia. "Maybe. But we've got to keep our guard up while Rick and the other two go get us a couple of vehicles." Sophia nodded quickly, exhaling deeply as she did. Carefully, I placed a hand on her shoulder, noticing immediately how she flinched when I did. "Hey, everything will be alright. Those three will come back with some cars and we'll be out of here before you know it." She nodded once more before chewing her lip thoughtfully. She turned to me then, her eyes wide.

"What if-" She began before cutting herself off. Sophia glanced over her shoulder before stepping closer, then brought her voice down to a whisper. "What if those people aren't gone? What if they attack us? What if I have to-" A pause. "What if I have to kill someone?"

I stared at Sophia, completely taken back by her questions and the uneasy expression she was giving me. She didn't seem scared though. Not by the prospect of another group confronting us or even the idea of having to kill someone. She didn't have the cold look in her eye as I'd seen in Carl's, but she wasn't afraid. Sophia just looked unsure, uncertain about it. With my hand still on her shoulder, I crouched down in front of her, studying the gun in her hand first before turning back to her face. I didn't smile.

"I hope very much that it doesn't come to that." I told her, earnestly. "But, if it does." I licked my lips, thinking carefully. "I will do my best to keep you safe and you must make sure _you_ look after yourself too. You might not always be able to rely on me, so you have to be on your guard, keep an eye out. Keep yourself safe too."

"Even if it means killing someone?" Sophia prompted, quietly. I hesitated again, eyeing the group and meeting Daryl's eyes only. He was watching the exchange from a distance, leaning on his crutch carefully. He wasn't too far away and I was sure he must have picked up some of the conversation anyway by now. Slowly, the man nodded, almost as comfort, before bowing his head to give us privacy. I turned back to Sophia and sighed, giving her shoulder a brief squeeze.

"Sophia, you know I've killed people, right?" I asked, slowly. Sophia's eyes widened and she looked shocked for a moment. Though suddenly it dawned on her and she nodded.

"Those people from Woodbury? The ones who attacked us?" I nodded, briefly thinking about those 'battles' we had had with the Governor and his group. I also thought of the group that held Abraham and the others at gun point and wondered how many Daryl and I had actually killed that day trying to save them.

"We've all had to do it." I breathed, hoping my voice stayed strong. "To keep ourselves safe. To keep the group and those we love safe." I paused, nodding once more. "We love our family, Sophia. And we'd do _anything_ for our family to protect them." She stared at me for a long time, just taking in what I had told her. She was a little scared now, I could see, but not as terrified as I expected her to be.

"We protect our family." She confirmed finally, nodding. "And we do anything for our family, even if that means killing to protect them. But that doesn't make us bad people, right? Not bad people like the Governor? He didn't kill to protect his family, he killed because he was evil. Right?" I swallowed hard, not liking the pressure from the girl's questions.

"We're not bad people, Sophia." I said, finally, taking in the bright smile I received in return. It was only fleeting though as a more sombre expression took its place on the girl's face.

"I'd kill someone to protect the group." She stated, finally. "If I have to." A heavy feeling hit my gut and while I wasn't sure if I liked how Sophia was talking, I nodded anyway. Wanting to bring the conversation to an end, I gave Sophia's shoulder one last squeeze before rising to my feet again. She smiled up at me before looking around. I turned away, scanning the buildings yet again, to keep my focus. Suddenly though, I felt Sophia tug the bottom of my t-shirt and I turned to her once more. "I think Daryl wants to come and talk to you, so I'm going to go stand with Rosita for a bit." I breathed a chuckle before nodding, taking in her final smile before the girl scampered away.

I didn't turn to see Daryl approach, but I heard the light sound of a single crutch on the gravel as he made his way over. When he came to my side, I glanced up at him briefly, smiling lightly as I did. Daryl's eyes scanned my face before the man sighed, heavily.

"This place fuckin' sucks." He muttered and I let out a brief bark of laughter. Nodding quickly, I couldn't help but agree. "Merle doesn't like Rick's idea, doesn't wanna stay here much longer."

"None of us do." I pointed out. "But they're right. If we all try on foot, there's so much stuff that could go wrong. Even if we tried heading to this town that Rick, Abraham and Carl are going, we've still gotta remember that you and Elliot can't walk properly just yet. That'll make the trip longer and draw it out. We may not have the supplies to sustain the trip." I sighed. "At least here, we have the cover from walkers and Rick and the others can make the trip to this town quick with a smaller group."

"Guess it's just me 'nd the kid makin' a pig's ass of things." I glanced up at the hunter and snorted, shaking my head.

"It's not either of your faults. Merle's got a bad leg too, remember. Plus with Sophia and Carl, the pair will only complain more together. At least with Carl going with Rick, he'll be more motivated to get the job done quickly. And, God forbid he hear me say this, Herschel isn't exactly at his fittest either. While he's not _too _old, he'd still have to take breaks from the walking, probably more so than the rest of us." I met Daryl's gaze and shrugged. "Not just you then." He hummed to himself, a slight frown on his face. "We'll be fine. The rest of us will just have to stay in the warehouse till they get back. We'll stick together, make sure no one wanders off alone. If we ration the food and water correctly, then we'll manage fine until Rick and the others get back. They said they'll only be a day or two, so they'll be back before we know it."

"'Nd if they don't?" Daryl asked, his tone almost bitter but not quite managing it. I stared up at the hunter, startled by his comment and unsure how to take it. Finally, I sighed heavily.

"They will." I insisted, softly. Daryl raised his gaze to study me thoughtfully for a moment before averting it to look over his shoulder, briefly.

"You 'nd Sophia alright?" He probed, his tone gentler now. Sighing yet again, I nodded.

"Yeah, we're fine." I told him. "She's just trying to take it all in. Trying to understand it all."

"She scared?" I shook my head.

"No, I don't think so." I admitted. "Do you think I should be worried that she isn't?" Daryl breathed a chuckle before shrugging.

"I think ya should be pleased." He told me, his voice quiet. I studied him for a moment, opening my mouth to speak before Rick and the others returning from inside the warehouse cut me off. Daryl turned to head closer to the group, though I quickly grabbed his arm before he could. He stared down at it before turning to look at my face. At first, I could only stare back, unsure what I even wanted to say.

"Could you-" I stuttered and Daryl raised a questionable eyebrow. "Could you sleep with me tonight?" My eyes widened in horror at the implications of the question and Daryl seemed a little startled too, before his amusement kicked in. "No! No, I didn't mean- I don't- I didn't mean _that! _I meant, could you sleep _beside _me tonight. Beside Sophia and me. Because I'm-" I stuttered off, frowning to myself. I didn't want to tell him I was afraid or uneasy, though I knew he could probably work that our for himself anyway. I sighed, frustrated with myself. "Please?"

Daryl still had an amused little smirk on his face from the previous turn of the question, though his eyes had softened now when he caught on what I was actually asking. I kept my expression straight, hoping I didn't reveal any weakness to the man. Exhaling deeply, through his nose, Daryl's eyebrows burrowed thoughtfully as he took in my expression once more. I didn't miss the way his eyes lingered mostly on my lips as I waited patiently for his answer.

"Sure." He muttered, finally, nodding. Relieved, I sent the hunter a bright smile before we began to make our way back to the group. The previous amusement still lingered on the man's expression though when I chanced a look his way.

Abraham studied the map in front of him, his expression downcast as he scanned his finger along the track they were intending to take. Rick and Carl stood nearby but the latter of the two kept sending his father frustrated expressions as to what the red-head was doing. Rick would only shake his head, a grin on his face, before shrugging in response. The rest of us all stood back waiting, some watching on while others kept their attention focused on what was around us.

"Am I keeping you from something, little man?" Abraham asked, suddenly, not taking his attention from the map. Carl glared at the side of his head.

"We gotta get moving. What's taking you so long?" Carl demanded, not missing a beat. His father raised an almost amused eyebrow, keeping his mouth closed as Abraham turned to his son with an incredulous expression.

"Well," Abraham drawled. "I'm currently reading the map." Carl sent him a deadpanned look at his smart-ass statement. Abraham sighed. "I've gotta make sure I know where we're heading and what we're doing."

"Can't you just give us a direction and we'll walk straight?" Carl probed again, his voice still tetchy. Rick ran a hand through his hair, smile still prominent. Abraham studied the boy before sighing again.

"We could do that, I suppose." He began, nodding. "But that's the way your father would do it and your father hasn't proved to be the best at directions, as you probably know." Rick's smile fell to a frown. "So unless you'd rather do it his way then be my guest. That's the direction we're going." He pointed to prove his point. "_Or _you could wait for me to finish and we'll do it the _right_ way. Your choice, little man." Carl stared up at the man with a frown before slowly turning to look at his father. Rick's attention was preoccupied with frowning at Abraham to notice though and Carl studied him for a long moment. Finally, Carl sighed and nodded.

"Yeah alright." The boy agreed, folding his arms to wait. Rick glanced between the two, eyebrows raised, no doubt unsure of what to do about the constant insults to his directional skills. Abraham only smirked when he met Rick's gaze, before turning his attention back to the map before him.

"So, two days tops, right?" Maggie asked, breaking Rick's glare. Keeping his back turned from us all, Abraham nodded.

"Two days tops." He confirmed.

"In the mean time, everyone should stick to the warehouse." Rick continued, getting back into his role once more. "No one go wandering off on your own, stay together. We don't know if this other group has actually gone yet, so everyone better be on their guard at all times." There were a collection of nods. Rick's eyes scanned the group before his gaze fell on one member in particular. One who had remained silent throughout the entire time and who I'd almost forgotten was there until I followed Rick's gaze myself.

_Morgan. _

He was stood away rom the group, his attention seemingly diverted. While he had followed everyone out when the commotion first hit, he hadn't said a word. Morgan kept his eyes fixed on the buildings around us, but I wondered if he was actually paying much attention as his expression seemed dazed. As if he was thinking of something, lost within his thoughts. Realising, he no doubt was, I swallowed hard before turning back to the leader. I was surprised to find Rick staring back and with an incline of his head, I took the hint.

Morgan made no sign that he'd heard my approach and behind me, I heard the group vaguely starting up a conversation, no doubt trying to ease the tension. I made sure my approach was slow though I tried to kick at the gravel to make some noise as to alert Morgan of my presence. He kept his sights fixed though and I sighed deeply when I reached his side. Still nothing.

"Morgan?" I tried, gently, hoping not to startle him. Nothing. Unsure, I glanced over my shoulder and met Rick's awaiting gaze. I shrugged, briefly, before turning back to Morgan, not without noticing Rick's hand on his gun holster in preparation almost. When I turned back to the man beside me, Morgan was blinking strangely. As if he'd just opened his eyes for the first time or awakened from sleep, he stared around him, an unsure expression on his face. The glazed eyed vanished as he focused himself and finally turned to me. I was used to receiving strange looks from Morgan and this one was no different. His eyes were penetrable for a moment, before suddenly Morgan's eyes widened, almost in revelation.

"Ruby." He stated, as if he was confirming my identity. I nodded, smiling as I did, trying to ignoring the aching in my chest. Morgan nodded too before turning away, looking at the scenery around him. I quickly glanced back at Rick once more, seeing the man still frowning at us, before turning back. "This place," Morgan began, his voice suddenly grave. I studied him thoughtfully as Morgan shook his head, a look of disgust on his face. "It may look empty, but this place seems damned. _Haunted. _Dead faces everywhere, in the windows, in the doorways. They're lingering where we can't see. They're trying to make this place seem empty. Want us to think there's nothing but nothingness all around us." His string of thoughts turned his tone bitter at every word and I waited for him to finish before talking. "What even is this place?!" He didn't look at me and I didn't think his question was even posed directly to me either. Perhaps it was rhetorical. If it wasn't, I assumed it was meant to be before speaking.

"Do you know what's happening, Morgan?" I asked. "Do you know what's going on?" Morgan's gaze swept to me, penetrating, before turning to look at something over my shoulder. The group talking, no doubt. "Someone slashed our tyres. They took our supplies-"

"I know what they did." Morgan bit out, a little more bitter than expected. Strangely enough, Morgan's expression softened immediately to almost regret before he bowed his head. "Rick and his son are going on a search for vehicles with your ginger friend. The rest of us are staying here to wait for them to return." I raised an eyebrow, a little surprised that Morgan had been keeping up in his daze.

"What do you think about it all then?" I tried, hesitantly. "What do you think about the people that did this? Do you think they've gone?" At this, a bitter smile fleeted across Morgan's face and the man let out a hearty laugh. One that halted conversation behind us, no doubt because no one was used to the man laughing. A little confused, I waited for the man to finish, taking in his almost pitied expression as he turned to me.

"_Gone_?" He repeated loudly, shaking his head. "No, they're not gone." Suddenly, Morgan stepped closer and I was startled by this sudden invasion of space. I didn't step back though, despite the temptation and waited to see what the man would do. He dropped his voice to a whisper, the same bitter smile still on his face as he spoke. "Why else would they slash the tyres?"

Confused and unsure as what to say, I merely stared back. Morgan startled me once more by stepping back completely, a strange look on his face, and walked away, manoeuvring himself around me to get past. I stood there for a moment, his words repeating themselves in my head before I turned on the spot to watch as the man vanished inside the warehouse. The group were glancing between us, apparently also confused as to what was going on. Rick was already halfway approaching me by the time I had turned around. Rick reached me with a questioning stare and I smiled briefly at my friend.

"As unusual as he normally is." I replied to his silent question and Rick nodded slowly, an understanding of Morgan's babblings between us. "You ready to go?" I quickly changed the subject and Rick allowed me.

"Yeah, just waiting on Abraham." The ex-sheriff muttered before frowning suddenly. "I'm not _that _bad with my directions, am I?" I grinned at the man and Rick sighed. "Suppose you already know about that."

"We've decided already how bad you are, Rick. Just accept it." I laughed and the man sent me a half-hearted glare before running a hand through his hair. "You three going to be okay out there?" Rick's gaze softened then and he nodded.

"We'll be fine." He assured me. "I'm more worried about the rest of you staying here. This place isn't good, I know that. What if something happens when we're gone?" I sighed deeply.

"We'll be fine." I repeated, quickly, trying to produce a convincing smile. Rick stared on unconvinced though. "You won't be gone too long though, remember. Two days tops, right?" At this Rick smiled brightly at me, reaching forward to grasp my shoulder and give it a squeeze.

"Two days tops."

When Abraham had finally finished with the map, there was a tense pause as the group all just stood together. Abraham and Rick glanced at each, their expressions unsure. The rest of us waited, preparing for their departure. Finally, the red-headed man sighed. He folded up the map and tucked it away into his front pocket before turning to address us all.

"We better leave now, gives us plenty of time before nightfall." Abraham muttered, his gaze glancing between Rick and Carl. The father and son both nodded.

"Are we definitely sure this is the right thing to do?" Maggie quickly prompted, her tone nervous. "I mean, what if Michonne's right about this being a trap?"

"If it is, then we'll probably be back before anything takes an effect." Abraham replied, though his comment was less an assuring. "But honestly, I think Rick's right about this group already moving on. It's likely we're dealing with a group of lowlife thieves who are too scared to show their faces. They took the opportunity to take our stuff when we were sleeping and got out of here while they could. They're probably still running for their damn lives right now, shit-scared that we're coming after them."

"But," Rick quickly added. "Like I said, be on your guard at all times. Stick together."

"Yeah, keep yourselves cosy in that shipping container." Abraham nodded. "You'll be sick of it by the time we get back." Their lightness eased the tension slightly at everyone quickly stepped forward to bid their goodbyes.

As expected, Herschel and Daryl were in charge of those remaining, being the remaining council members. All four of them spoke in hushed tones briefly too as the rest of us made sure Carl was ready and wished him goodbye. When the council parted, the rest of the partings continued and after being pulled into a strong embrace by Abraham, one that made me wince, I turned to the remaining member of the trio and allowed him to pull me aside slightly.

"Daryl and Herschel are going to keep an eye on Morgan while we're gone." Rick informed me quietly. "Of course, I know you and Sophia will do the same, but I thought I'd ask Daryl too, to provide extra help." I nodded slowly, not commenting on the whole 'baby-sitting' routine we had developed for Morgan. "Please, stay safe and-"

"I get it, Rick." I quickly cut in. "Stick together, don't run off. You've drilled it into our heads well enough, don't worry." Rick nodded, slowly, breathing a chuckle as he did.

"I can't help but worry." He admitted, holding his arms out and pulling me into a hug, a little more forcefully than I expected. "Make sure to keep an eye on everyone for us too, you can take my place on council while I'm gone." I chuckled into his shoulder, allowing Rick to squeeze me a little tighter than necessary. When I pulled back, Rick's expression was wary. He ran a hand through his hair, a habit I was so used to by now, before glancing up at something over his shoulder. When he met my gaze again, he smiled in amusement. "You can tell me all about how things are with you and Daryl too when I get back as well." I snorted.

"Get in line." I countered. "Maggie wants to pry as too." Rick grinned.

"We should make a girly night of it then. Talk about boys and our feelings and stuff." I raised an eyebrow, refreshed by the lightness of his tone and thinking about how it reminded me of my conversation with Glenn earlier that day.

"Yeah, you can let us braid your hair. It's getting quite long now actually and I bet Sophia would love to have a go at it too. She was actually saying the other day in the car how curly your hair has become, she said she liked it how it is now." Rick raised an amused eyebrow and I frowned in mock musing. "Maybe let us shave your beard too?" Almost immediately, Rick ran a hand over his chin and the thick stubble that grew there. He burrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"I like my beard." He objected and I considered it, thoughtfully.

"It's getting a little grey." I pointed out and Rick frowned in shock, probably unaware of this. "But hey, I suppose you're pulling the whole 'rough cowboy' look quite well." Rick grinned.

"I do try." He laughed, heartedly.

Despite leaving things with them on light notes, as we watched the trio leave, I knew the uneasiness was communal amongst the group. We all stayed and watched them go until they were completely out of sight and even then, no one left. Sophia stood close at my side, her hand gripping the bottom of my t-shirt. No one said anything though I was unsure of what to even say.

The plan we had made was hasty, but we couldn't afford to waste much time. As I thought about the trio that had vanished into the distance, I wondered if splitting like we had done was the best idea. Thinking over our options, I thought about the prospect of us all going and my gaze drew briefly to the man beside me. Despite gritting it all through his teeth, the hunter still leaned on the crutch for support. While Daryl was proving he was getting better at walking, I couldn't imagine hiking through the forest would do wonders to his injury. When he was stationary, Daryl would need to lean on something to keep him standing and even when he walked without the crutch, his hands would grasp around him occasionally, to keep him steady. Elliot, while had improved a lot, was similar if only a little better. Neither were capable of walking properly. The little remaining supplies we had now too only made things worse so we really had been stumped for options.

It was Herschel who made the first move to leave. The old man sighed loudly before declaring he was going to go and make sure Morgan had company before wandering off back inside the warehouse. When he'd gone, Glenn quickly stepped forward and turned to address the group.

"If we do as they say, we'll be fine." He tried, firmly. "We keep our guard up and stay together. No one leaves the warehouse unless they're accompanied by someone else and unless it's for good reason. We'll keep someone on watch at all times and we'll ration the supplies we've got until the others get back." Though Glenn hadn't been assigned in charge, everyone listened to him earnestly and no one cut him short. The man himself seemed a little unsure and he gazed between us briefly before sighing. "Got it?" Some nods were returned. "We should probably head inside."

When everyone returned back to the warehouse, Michonne suggested maybe trying to secure the building itself so we felt a little more safer in the warehouse. Glenn, Rosita, Maggie and Michonne all searched the back of the building briefly while Merle, Daryl, Sophia, Elliot and myself gathered by the entrance. Morgan and Herschel were clearly visible sat up in the raised container and Eugene quickly made it up the ladder so he could join them. In the echo of the warehouse, Glenn was ordering for some of the windows to be boarded up and there was a few clattering noises as the four of them got to work doing so.

"Should we help them?" Elliot asked, though glanced down at his crutch, unsure. Merle shook his head.

"Chinaman 'nd the ladies 'ave it covered." Merle muttered. "We should stay 'ere, keep an eye on the entrance. Plus you 'nd Baby Brother ain't exactly fit for workin'." Daryl glared at his brother, though it was Elliot that spoke.

"We're not incapable, Merle." Elliot bit back, a lot more harsher than I'd ever heard him address the Dixon brother, considering the pair of them got on quite well. The look of shock on Merle's face spoke full volumes too and Elliot didn't linger too long. He made his way over to the ladder, make a point of not using his crutches as he did and began to haul himself up into the container. Herschel offered him a hand up, which he did take, but then the boy disappeared from view completely.

"Kid's gotta point." Daryl added into the tension, quickly meeting his brother's gaze. Merle eyed his brother for a long moment before his gaze glanced down at Sophia briefly. I could sense some nasty comment brewing but was surprised to see Merle hold it back in the presence of Sophia.

"We should try and secure this door." I suggested, quietly, hoping to change the subject. Both of the brothers took it immediately.

The four of us studied the large doors into the warehouse, noting how one of the doors was barely hanging on its hinges. Daryl and Merle talked quietly to each other about 'tightening screws' and other nonsense before the pair declared they'd be able to fix the door without Sophia's and my assistance. Put out slightly by this, Daryl must have sensed so as he quickly suggested that Sophia and I try and board up some of the front windows, while Glenn and the others finished with the back ones. The pair of us got to work immediately, letting the brothers get on with it.

We used some old crates to board up some of the broken windows, though we didn't have the correct tools to do so. Instead, we resorted to propping the crate boards up against the frame and using the few nails that Herschel threw down to us to secure them in place. Rather than using hammers, as they were left in the cars the night before and had now been taken, we used the butts of our knives and guns. At one point, Sophia even asked Daryl if she could use his crutch to hammer a nail in. In response, the man playfully glared at her before hobbling over and knocking the nail in himself.

By the time we had finished with the windows, Daryl and Merle had finished with the door. Rather than fixing the broken one, they had secured it in place, meaning that it was useless as a door. This allowed us only the one door in use now, though it wasn't an issue. The older Dixon pulled the single door closed and attempted to push the heavy lock down to secure us in. As it was a little rusty, Daryl had to step in and help his brother. When Glenn and the others came back, everyone seemed pleased with what had been accomplished.

"At least we've secure in here now." Rosita offered, light-heartedly.

"We should keep someone on watch though, at all times." Maggie added, quickly.

"Outside or in 'ere?" Merle asked with a frown.

"We could put a few people on watch outside maybe?" Glenn suggested. "They could sit in the cars for cover?"

"Thought we didn't want to be splitting up?" Michonne pointed out and Glenn sighed.

"Yeah that's true, never mind." He muttered.

"Is there any access to the roof of this building?" Michonne continued, curiously. "If we could get up there then we've got a pretty good view of this place."

"Don't think we'd 'ave much luck gettin' up there." Daryl shook his head. "The roof don't look too sturdy either. Probably wouldn't be to safe to stand on even if we did get up there."

"We should stay in here." Herschel offered his input from his seat above in the container. "We sleep in here as we did last night. We can have someone sit on the ground level for watch too, so they'll have a better chance at hearing anything going on outside. We try and limit our movements to this warehouse."

"What happens when we wanna go take a piss though?" Merle asked, lightly. "Someone got a bucket?"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't go in here." Maggie grimaced, shaking her head at Merle's smirk.

"So what, we piss outside?" Merle continued. "We buddy up or something when we need to go? Hold hands 'nd all that shit? Plus, I'm sensin' that I'm gonna get a little stir crazy cooped up in this bloody place."

"What do you wanna do then? Go for a nice tour around the facility?" Glenn countered, bitterly. "We stick together, just like Rick and Abraham told us." Merle snorted at this.

"Rick 'nd Abraham ain't here." Merle pointed out.

"No and while they're gone, we can't afford to deal with your shit. Not now. So stop being an ass and cooperate." Glenn hissed and Merle eyed the Asian boy with a glare.

"Things are gonna get real cosy, real fast in this place." Merle muttered, smirking fully now. "We shouldn't coop ourselves up in here while they're gone. We should stay outside, lounge around a little. Let these assholes see us. If they're still around, we should show 'em that we ain't scared of their shit. We ain't the kinda people that they can scare into hidin'." There was a long pause after Merle finished speaking, everyone eyeing each other strangely.

"That's not a bad idea." Michonne shrugged finally, startling everyone with her agreement to Merle's comment. "Like Merle said, if those people are still here and they're planning something, then maybe we should go out there and show them that we're not the kind of people that will just duck away and wait until it's safe."

"But we'll be more vulnerable out there." Rosita pointed out, hesitantly. "At least in here, we've got cover from the walkers."

"We've dealt with killin' geeks before. Ain't gonna be any different now, sweetheart." Merle leered.

"And what about the living?" Glenn put in. "We're more vulnerable to their gunfire out there." Merle smirked.

"That's if they've got the balls to do it." The older Dixon sneered. "We still keep alert while we're out there, we ain't stupid. It'll be harder to sneak up on us anyway if we're all keepin' watch." I frowned when Merle glanced my way. "Ruby's got that sniper rifle of hers, which will come in handy. Not to mention Officer Friendly left his binoculars. We'll see 'em comin' from all around with all the extra eyes."

"Why are you expecting them to come?" Maggie muttered, frowning and folding her arms across her chest. At this, Merle shrugged.

"Just puttin' out the options, darlin'." When Glenn opened his mouth to say something, he was cut off by a smaller voice.

"We could practise my training." Sophia's voice startled me and I glanced down at the little girl, just as the rest of them did. She stared up at me with a smile. "That's what we could do outside, practise my training. Then the people can see we're able to fight." Merle chuckled and nodded slowly.

"I like the way ya think, little lady." I sent the older Dixon a glare.

"You can practise in here, Sophia." Maggie quickly added, softly, though Sophia frowned.

"But I think Merle's right. I don't think we should hide in here and wait." She countered back, her voice strong and firm. "Plus if we're out there then we've got a better chance of seeing them. They won't be able to sneak up on us if we're all keeping watch. But it'll be easier for them to if we stay in here. We can't see them coming from in here." Merle smirked down at Sophia, almost proudly too. I wasn't sure what to make of her comments as I wasn't sure if I preferred Merle's or Glenn's plan. Uncertain, I remained silent.

"We don't have to wander off too far." Michonne picked up, suddenly. "We can just stay near the cars and the warehouse. That way we have full view of the facility and can keep an eye on things. At night, we can secure ourselves back in here, lock the door and all that. But through the day, there's no reason for us to just sit around and wait for Rick and the others to come back. We should do something productive."

"Like training Sophia?" I muttered, slightly bitter. Michonne turned to me and met my gaze, studying me in silence for a long time.

"Maybe Daryl could teach me how to use his crossbow?" Sophia prompted brightly, ignoring the tension between the group. Surprisingly, the hunter scoffed and turned to look at the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Thought we decided ya 'ave to be able to hold the thing up first without droppin' it before ya can learn to shoot it?" He threw at the girl and without hesitation, Sophia offered her hands towards the man. Daryl met my gaze briefly, tipping his head in a silent question. I nodded once and Daryl took the crossbow off his back and held it out to the girl. She took hold of it and Daryl hesitated before letting go of his hold. Rather than buckling under the weight as she had done before, Sophia held the crossbow firmly and didn't drop it as expected. It wobbled slightly in her grip but Sophia quickly adjusted her hold on it and beamed up at Daryl when she grasped it correctly.

"See!" She gushed, before turning to me. Daryl chuckled, raising his gaze briefly to me before shrugging and glancing around the group.

"I don't mind teachin' her outside if that's alright with everyone." The hunter announced and Merle patted his brother on the back with a heavy hand. Glenn quickly turned to me with a raised eyebrow, his gaze questioning. Mirroring Daryl, I shrugged.

"If that's what Sophia wants to do." I offered, weakly. Glenn continued to look at me for a moment after, before nodding and bowing his head.

"We could take what supplies we have outside?" Glenn finally suggested, his voice wary. "Maybe some of us can do a stock check on what we have left?" He glanced up over his shoulder to where Herschel was watching on in the doorway of the container. His eyes gazed around us, a thoughtful expression on his face, before he sighed too.

"We will _all _go outside." The old man stated, firmly, leaving no room for question. "We stick together."

Daryl and Merle found a makeshift target for Sophia in the form of a large square piece of wood which they propped up with a barrel they found in the warehouse. With his knifed bayonet, Merle carved in an attempt of a target circle, complete with a bull's-eye and all. Both the Dixon brothers had taken the task of helping Sophia and the three of them gathered together to talk Sophia through the first steps of her training. The supplies we had left were brought out and laid on the ground and Eugene, Herschel, Elliot and, after a lot of convincing, Morgan were set the task of sorting through them. While I was unsure if Morgan was actually going to contribute to the work, Herschel sat beside him and spoke to the man constantly and I was glad the old farmer was keeping an eye on him. Maggie and Glenn wandered together, making sure not to go too far, but were armed and were keeping their attention on watch. Both Rosita and Michonne were doing the same, though they wandered alone and would occasionally stop to talk to different members of the group, while the couple merely kept to themselves.

After Merle's suggestion, I had retrieved the sniper rifle from inside the container, which I was glad I hadn't left in the cars the night before, and I had positioned myself on the roof of the SUV. As the others were doing, I kept myself on watch though I used the scope of my rifle to see further. Michonne had taken the binoculars and the woman would stop occasionally and make a point of scanning the buildings down them, just as I was doing with my scope. After a while, she found herself wandering in my direction.

"How's it looking up there?" Michonne asked, amusement in her tone. I glanced down at her from my elevated position and shrugged.

"Quiet." I replied before sighing and raising the rifle to look down the scope once more. "Nothing to see." Michonne let out a humming noise and suddenly the car was shaking. When I lowered the weapon, I saw Michonne climbing onto the bonnet and moving up towards me. I snorted. "Joining me?"

"Thought I'd keep you company." She replied, briskly. "If it was a nicer day, I'd be lounging up here, working on my tan." She shot me a look then of pure amusement and I couldn't help but scoff and shake my head. The jokes were soon dropped though, when Michonne's face suddenly fell serious. "You're worried about this place, aren't you?" I eyed Michonne, strangely.

"Aren't _you?_" I countered. Michonne sighed before lowering herself down to sit on the roof of the car beside my feet. I remained standing, taking the pause to let myself scan the facility once more.

"I called it from the start, didn't I?" She reminded me. "I guess you get that sometimes; horrible feelings about places." I nodded in agreement, my very first camp back when I was with Laurent and Jessica, springing to mind. As if reading my mind as well, Michonne smirked up at me. "Guess you and I know all about that." I nodded, smiling too.

"Yeah but this place is different." I sighed. "There ain't a whole lot to really go off as we've had before. Nothing but nothingness around here." I inwardly cringed at my repeat of Morgan's words. "No people this time, well none that we can see. Not like last time with those crazy people trying to terrorise us. I think we had more to go on than this time around." Michonne's silence to my attempt of lightness only made me feel more uneasy. When I turned to look at her, she was frowning to herself thoughtfully. As the silence drew out, I realised that she wasn't going to answer. I sighed once more. "At least if we keep alert, there's little chance anything will happen. Heck, Rick might be right and these people may have already moved on. Might not be this trap that you seem to think it is."

"Maybe." Michonne breathed, nodding slowly. I knew she wasn't convinced but also knew she wouldn't say otherwise. A gleeful shout caught both our attentions and I turned towards where Sophia was stood with the Dixon brothers.

Apparently it seemed that Sophia had managed to shoot her first bolt and that was why she had shouted so brightly. Studying the target, I couldn't see any arrow bolt sticking out of it and under a little more inspection, I saw the object a few more feet past the target, sticking out of the ground. The three of them were talking to each other before Merle sauntered away to collect the bolt, while Daryl talked a bit more with Sophia. She was nodding, furiously, no doubt taking in all the advice given to her and I couldn't help but sigh. I turned away from the scene quickly and looked down my scope once more.

"Do you mind?" Michonne asked, suddenly and I glanced down with a raised eyebrow. "Do you mind that Daryl is teaching her?" I frowned, shaking my head.

"No, not at all." I replied. "It's her choice. She's been training with various other weapons, why not start with a crossbow?" Michonne continued to study me, thoughtfully.

"She's doing well with her training." She stated and I didn't disagree. "You and Rick are good at teaching her. Carl too." I smiled fondly, before nodding.

"They're smart kids. They learn well." Michonne nodded in agreement. "Watch out, they'll be wanting to use your sword soon." At this, Michonne chuckled, letting a large grin grace her face.

"And I'll probably let them too!" She laughed. When the laughter died down, Michonne turned more sombre again. "Is she like her mother?" At this question, I hesitated, a little startled by Michonne's question.

"I didn't know Carol for very long." I admitted in a small voice. "But she was a kind-hearted woman. She welcomed me into her family without much hesitation. She was so loving of everyone." I thought of Carol then, I thought of the little time I'd spent with her and the moment Daryl and I found her bitten and without hope. I thought of her last wish to me, her wish for me to look after Sophia for her. I had barely been with the group at that point in time and she had already bestowed that trust upon me. It was a mighty thing. I sighed once more before gathering myself and glancing down at Michonne. "I guess she was a lot like Sophia now I think about it." Michonne didn't say anything for a moment and instead smiled up at me, looking very sincere.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you never found Sophia?" She asked, curiously. I chuckled a little.

"I guess both our lives would be a hell of a lot different than they are now." I admitted before shrugging. "I don't know. Maybe someone else would have found her if I didn't. Maybe it would have been Rick or Daryl or someone in the group. Or maybe she'd find her way back to them would any assistance at all." I chuckled again, a little bitterly, and shrugged once more. "Maybe she didn't need me to save her. Maybe she would have been fine without me."

Michonne studied me again, her face as thoughtful as usual, before nodding slowly. With a sigh, the woman shrugged and pulled herself to her feet. She hopped down off the car in a graceful motion before turning to look at me, smiling fully up at me.

"Maybe." She nodded, repeating her sentiment from earlier. She shrugged again. "Or maybe not." And with that, Michonne wandered away, returning to her routine of patrolling around once more. I studied her retreating figure before Sophia's shouting caught my attention again.

She had the crossbow raised, both Dixon brothers and either side of her as she pointed it towards the target. While I expected her to have missed it once again, I was surprised then to see what seemed to be an arrow bolt sticking out of the wooden target. It was by no means _in _the target circle and was imbedded on the outside but nether the less, she had hit the board and I watched as Merle rubbed the top of her head, no doubt congratulating her. Smiling to myself, I was surprised then when Sophia spun immediately on the spot, her eyes seeking something out. Finally, her gaze landed on me and she waved wildly, pointing at the target in a mad gesture. Getting her meaning, I grinned widely and provided her with a thumbs up of approval. Pleased with herself, Sophia turned back and began to gush again to the two brothers. Merle stared down at her, listening to her rant, while Daryl's gaze lingered in my direction. I wasn't sure what to make of his expression from the distance away I was, but I stared back, evenly. After a long moment, Daryl nodded though it appeared to be more to himself than me before looking away.

I turned my attention away from the trio, a smile still on my face before getting back to the task on hand. My gaze passed over where the small group were doing stock take and after I quickly took note of the other four patrolling the area to make sure they were in view. Thankful that they were and I let myself sigh. Suddenly though, as I let my eyes wander once more, something caught my eye.

It was fleeting, nothing more. But I had raised my rifle without hesitation and had it pointed in the direction I thought I had seen movement. It was in the far building again, though it wasn't as obvious as the figure I thought I had seen the day before. It was something in one of the upper windows, just a flicker of movement, almost a passing of light even. It could have been _anything_, I reasoned. It again could have been the trick of the light or maybe the movement of the trees behind the building. But of course, it could have been something more.

I kept my scope focused on the spot, daring for something to move once more but of course, nothing did. Swallowing hard, I didn't relent though and scanned the upper floor of the building to see if I saw something else.

"Ruby?" I heard Glenn's voice call. The sounds of dim chatter from the group stopped completely. "What do you see?" His voice was nervous and I knew he'd drawn attention from the others now. I didn't answer straight away and instead remained focused, almost afraid that if I looked away it would all disappear. But the longer the seconds drew, the more nothing happened. My stomach fell uneasily and slowly, I lowered the rifle. The rest of the group were all looking to me now, all stopped in their previous activities. I took in all their faces, how hesitant and wary they all seemed. Swallowing hard, I shook my head.

"I thought I saw something." I replied before shrugging. "But I don't see it now." The group all glanced at each other, warily, unsure of what to do. Some eyes flickered in the direction to the building I was looking at but no one made any move. It was Merle who was the first to clear his throat.

"C'mon, lets get back to it, little lady." He declared loudly, eyes meaningful as he stared around at everybody. _Carry on as before, _that's what he wanted us to do. Slowly, the routine returned and everyone was back to their jobs at hand. Though this time, the tension in the air had increased and the almost blasé attitude that was lingering before had been dropped. People seemed to be playing more for theatrics now and I sighed to myself before carrying on with my own job, following everyone else's example.

_Two days tops. _That's what Rick and Abraham had said. Two days tops.

I could only pray they were right.

* * *

_(Author's Note): Hey, sorry this chapter is a little later than it should have been. I've been having a few problems with this website and have only just got it sorted out (I think!). I do believe it may be one of my longest update yet! Thank you all so much for the support from the previous chapter. Please tell me what you think of this latest instalment (if you haven't already!). _

_I'd like to quickly take the chance now to thank _WinchesterDixonBros _who has kindly made yet another piece of fan art for this story and this time its a _Loginquitas _and _Supernatural _crossover! I've posted a link on my profile along with all the other various fan arts made for this story. Thank you very much for all those who have made some, it really is amazing to see! It means a hell of a lot to me! :) _

_So this is now everything caught up from before - everything from here on out will be new! And now, I'm afraid things will be a lot slower than before. As recently I've just been re-reading everything, it hasn't needed to take so long. But now I need to get back to writing! Another complication is a little clashing of ideas I've got going on for the next part of this story. While I had intended to go down one route with what's going on right now, after watching season 4 and the finale in particular, I have got a few more ideas mulling around. So it may be a case of getting my ideas together before I do start writing again. I do apologise if things will be a little slow as I'll be trying to get my ideas on track as well as going back to _Loginquitas _to rewrite a few things which I'm not happy about in retrospective of things. I am sorry for the delay that will no doubt follow but I'll try my best to hurry up. _

_Like I said, thank you all for everything. Please leave a review, giving me your thoughts (if you haven't already or wish to say something new). It'll be greatly appreciated! On another note, I'm not sure what to do now season 4 is finished. The next few months are going to be torturous waiting for season 5! :) _


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_Chapter Thirteen_

The cold air outside seeped in through all the cracks and crevices, chilling the air inside the warehouse. Outside the wind whistled like a high-pitch drone, battering against the walls and rattling the rusted foundations of the building. During the wake of night, the noises of the air were amplified and the eeriness of the warehouse was increased, striking a chill through me as I sat for watch. Eyeing the container above me, I was glad the movement had ceased for the evening meaning that people were settling to rest. Leaving me alone with my thoughts for watch in the creepy air around us. I shouldn't complain though, as I had offered up myself to take the duty for the day. Though that thought didn't make the job any more pleasant.

Rick, Abraham and Carl still weren't back, though only a day had passed since they left. We had managed through the first night without them but we had been on edge the following day for their return. There was no sighting of them though and we were forced to carry on through the second night without them, just waiting for their return. Two days tops had been the promise, so we had high hopes for their return the next time the sun rose the following morning. It was a thought that comforted us all through this troubled time, though I knew it didn't ease the tension overly much.

Maggie had been on watch the night before and while she had reported nothing too drastic, she did complain about a general horrible feel to being on watch alone though and also the whispering sounds that Merle and Glenn had spoke about. I was unsure whether the noises would be real though or were in fact the wind playing tricks with their minds. It didn't help that everyone was already on edge, so I could imagine every little noise and sound would be played upon and their imaginations were running wild. It meant though that I went into my duty that night with horrible expectations.

Listening silently to the noise of the wind, I couldn't help but liken it to the sound of muttering. I told myself firmly though that it was no more than just my own imagination though and tried to shrug off the ideas bouncing around in my head. Though I knew I was in for a long night ahead of me.

After a short time, how long I wasn't sure, movement up above in the container broke into the echo of the almost silent warehouse. My eyes jumped from their locked stance at the wall opposite and up to the container where the others were resting. A dark shape could be seen looming over the various sleeping bodies but I couldn't work out who it was just yet as they attempted to make their way to the entrance. As I saw they were making their way down, I rose to my feet from my seated position on the floor and frowned curiously. Was someone supposed to be relieving me for watch? I was a little surprised when Maggie turned to greet me when she reached the bottom of the ladder and the Greene girl smiled in my direction before making her way over.

"I couldn't sleep." She offered quietly and I nodded before deciding that stretching my legs could do me some good right now, so I remained standing. "After being on watch last night myself, I know how lonely it got so I thought I might as well come keep you company rather than just lying up there." I smiled.

"Thanks." I replied, keeping my volumes low. "But you really should be resting." Maggie shrugged.

"Not like I haven't tried." I sighed, knowing that her statement was true. I was slightly surprised I had managed to sleep the night before, with all that was going on right now. "You heard anything?"

"Nothing much. Same as what you, Glenn and Merle have heard." I admitted and Maggie frowned at this, not comforted by this fact at all. "The others should be back tomorrow though, so we hopefully won't have to stay another night here." The Greene girl paused before answering, her face thoughtful.

"Lets hope so." She breathed finally before walking over to the metal doors into the warehouse. I followed her silently as the girl pressed her ear against the metal and listened for a moment. I stood back, unsure and just observing. Something glistening caught my eye though and my gaze immediatly jumped to Maggie's hand that lay against the door. I smiled fondly to myself.

"He didn't waste any time." I murmured, more to myself than Maggie. She sent me a curious expression and, still smiling, I nodded to her left hand. "Does that mean what I hope it means?" The tense expression on Maggie's face immediately vanished and was quickly replaced with the one of the largest smiles I'd ever seen from the Greene girl. Forgetting what she was previously doing, Maggie pulled herself away from the door to look down at the ring on her finger.

"He asked me yesterday." Maggie told me, her voice bright. "Said he'd been wanting to do it for a long time now but just couldn't find the right moment." She met my gaze with a grin. "But I guess we'll never have that right moment anymore so Glenn decided just to do it and save the waiting." I smiled at her. "I don't care either way."

"Congratulations to you." I offered, sincerely, and Maggie opened her arms out in her own offering of an embrace. I accepted it immediately and allowed the woman to squeeze me tightly. "I'm afraid we won't be able to throw you a hen party though. We've got no alcohol for starters!" Maggie breathed a quiet chuckle when she pulled back.

"I guess that's something I'm a little sad about." She admitted before sighing, staring down at the ring. "Every little girl plans their own weddings, right? It's a shame I won't get to do that now. I'd have loved the dress shopping and all the fuss that came along with it all. I know I may not seem the type but I would have loved it." Maggie laughed to herself before frowning a little, her gaze still on her hand. I smiled a little, just listening. "I'd have loved to have Daddy walk me down the aisle, to invite the whole town to it and dance all the way into the evening. We'd have our first dance and we'd cut the cake and everyone would be smiling and laughing. Just having a great time. Everyone would compliment my dress, though I guess that's expected even if some didn't like it! It wouldn't be anything too fancy but it'd just enough to make it special and hopefully I'd look beautiful. Everyone we loved would be there and they'd be happy for us, congratulating us and wishing us the best for the future. _Our _future. I'd have the most perfect day ever." When Maggie met my gaze, her eyes were glistening slightly. "But I can't really have any of that anymore."

My heart ached for her because I knew exactly what Maggie was getting at. There were still plenty of things to be missed from the new world and there was no getting away from that. As I studied the Greene girl, the ring sparkling on her finger, I could sense the sadness by the look on her face. She loved Glenn, anyone could see that, and I knew that while she couldn't have the wedding she wanted, she'd still be happy with the alternative. Though that didn't mean she wouldn't be sad to never have that perfect day for her and Glenn. She'd never be able to dress up all pretty in a wedding dress. She'd never be able to cut and eat the wedding cake and dance all the way through the night with everyone she loved around her. She'd never be able to have Herschel walk her down the aisle. She'd certainly never be able to have her little sister, Beth, as her bridesmaid or invite the whole town to her wedding. Maggie would never have that perfect day for her and Glenn.

"You love Glenn." I stated softly, catching the girl's attention. "And he loves you. While you won't be able to have all of that, you've still got him by your side. That hasn't changed. And you've got people around you who love you and will wish you best for the future. You don't need a wedding to get the love you have now." Maggie smiled widely and nodded, her eyes still a little tearful.

"Beth and I planned our weddings together." She told me, quietly, and my throat clenched a little. "Beth would be my maid of honour and I would be hers. Beth wanted her day to be a little more fancy and princess-y while I just wanted something a little more simpler." Maggie shrugged. "But either way we planned ours days to the last detail, all except the groom of course! Beth, when she was younger, made this sketch book with all our ideas and designs of the dresses and stuff. She'd stick on pictures of celebrities as the grooms cut out from the magazines she'd read. Y'know, typical pretty boys!" I laughed with Maggie, happy to see the fond glint in her eyes as she spoke about her sister. "When Daddy found it once, I don't think he quite knew what to say. He never liked the idea of us and boys and to find that book with our weddings plans in-" She trailed off, giggling to herself. "It was probably one of the few times I've ever seen Daddy speechless!"

"I bet." I agreed with a large grin on my face. Maggie sniffed loudly, looking down to the ring on her finger and smiling slightly.

"Glenn asked me if maybe I wanted to do some sort of wedding ceremony, just to make it feel a little more real, y'know?" She carried on, glancing up at me. "Asked me if I wanted to suggest some ideas to the group, maybe get Rick to be the priest." I grinned, knowing this already from Glenn's conversation the day before of these plans. Maggie shook her head, scoffing. "Bless his heart, but I don't think Rick would be all too on board with that idea."

"You never know." I chuckled, shrugging. "We could fashion him some robes and he could read out of your father's bible. He'd look the part at least." Maggie smirked. "But who would be best man though, if not Rick?" Maggie's face fell thoughtful for a moment.

"That's a point." She mused, going along with the little game. Once upon a time, the decision may have been an easy one - _T-dog_. Though of course, a lot had changed over time. Considering the group in this makeshift wedding planning, I wasn't sure who was closest to Glenn out of the males, other than Herschel. "Daryl maybe?" I raised an eyebrow at this, but immediatly saw the logic. Out of the original Atlanta group; Rick, Daryl and Glenn remained the last standing males - other than Carl of course and discounting Merle for his major walk-about. I could imagine that Daryl and Glenn had certainly been through a lot together, maybe more so than Rick and Glenn. "Not sure he'd be up for it though, especially as he'd have to give a little speech." I smirked to myself, imagining a red-faced Daryl trying to come up with something nice to say for Glenn on his wedding day.

"I'm sure he'd get over it." I laughed and Maggie beamed, before her face fell a little.

"Beth was supposed to be my maid of honour." She breathed again, her eyes glazed over slightly. I swallowed back the lump in my throat, thinking about the blonde Greene girl who I was only fortunate to meet for a short period of time. From knowing her, she seemed like a kind-hearted girl and the memories of her begging for her life before the Governor was something that was etched into my mind. I was only glad that neither Herschel nor Maggie had to see that.

"Maggie-" I tried, hoping to provide some comfort for her in anyway I could though the Greene girl cut me off, quickly pulling herself together suddenly.

"You can be my maid of honour." Maggie beamed wildly at me and for a moment, I was a little startled.

"What?" I breathed. The girl just carried on smiling.

"Well, the only other women in this group now are Michonne and Rosita and I don't really know those two as well as I know you. You're clearly the obvious choice!" I stared, a little stunned and also a little touched by this sentiment - despite it just being fake planning. "Sophia can be a bridesmaid too, of course. I'd say she could be the flower girl, but she's a little old for that." I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"She'd probably still want to be it anyway, despite being too old." I admitted with a sigh and the girl smiled back before we fell back into silence. The lightness of the conversation had certainly taken an edge off the uneasiness that had been constant over the group. Despite these plans being slightly useless, the meaning was still strong and Maggie's smile had certainly picked up now. Her eyes were no longer glazed and instead there was an almost bright glow to her expression now as a certain fondness spread across her face.

"Thank you, Ruby." Maggie breathed, suddenly, the smile still on her face. I raised an eyebrow.

"What for?" I questioned and Maggie shrugged.

"Just being you." She countered and I felt a sudden warmness overwhelm me at her words. Smiling back, I swallowed down the lump in my throat.

"Same goes to you too." I replied and Maggie's smile turned into a grin.

Maggie remained with me a little while longer and we soon moved to sit down again on the floor once our legs grew tired of standing. We spoke in hushed tones about various things. Maggie seemed to want to talk about Beth when given the opportunity and I let her, listening to her memories of her younger sister and smiling fondly at the happiness in Maggie's tone. We kept the subject away from the current situation and that immediatly made the air feel more comfortable. I was certainly glad that the Greene girl had joined me on watch that evening, even when the conversation turned to that of my relationship with Daryl. As expected, Maggie was quite inquisitive. I recalled briefly that I hadn't confided in her as I had done with Andrea and Lori back at the prison about my relationship with the hunter so everything was new for the girl. She certainly didn't hold back on any of her questions though and while she pushed more than Andrea and Lori had ever done, I found that I didn't mind. It was almost nice to be having this conversation with her, keeping our giggles quiet as we spoke in hushed tones.

I was definitely glad Maggie had joined me on watch that evening.

When the others began to wake, Maggie had long been asleep, her head resting against my shoulder. At some point in the evening, the Greene girl had dozed off and I didn't mind her using my shoulder as her pillow while she rested. Glenn was the first to leave the container and stopped short at the sight of his _now _fiancé sleeping beside me. His expression was a little confused as he eyed the sleeping girl before a funny smile appeared across his face.

He quickly climbed back up the ladder and disappeared inside. I watched him, frowning with curiosity before the Asian man appeared again, something in his hand now. He jumped back down before walking over and kneeling before us. Glenn placed a finger to his lips and held up the object in his hands for me to see. _A camera. _I smiled, bemused as to how the thing hadn't been taken along with the rest of our supplies but wondered if Carl had brought it with him as the boy intended to take some pictures of the group with the camera I'd found and given him. I watched silently as Glenn quickly set the thing up before raising it and pointing it in Maggie's direction. I smiled to myself, sure I was out of the frame but kept still as not to wake the girl before Glenn managed to take his picture.

_Click!_

Maggie woke up a jolt and she raised her head from my shoulder, blinking her eyes strangely. Glenn grinned before turning his attention to the camera in his hand and waiting for the film to develop. Maggie wiped the sleep from her eyes, smiling sleepily at me before turning to the man before us. She frowned strangely, unsure as to why he was here, no doubt, before her gaze locked onto the camera.

"Please don't tell me you took a picture." She breathed, her voice still groggy. Glenn raised the small square photograph and held it up for Maggie and I to see and I couldn't help but grin at the sleeping form of Maggie that was revealed.

"I took a picture." Glenn replied, easily, before chuckling to himself and standing up. The man walked away, smiling fondly down at the picture in his hand as he did, before passing the camera back up to Rosita, who stood in the entrance. Maggie sighed at my side, though the expression on her face seemed far from annoyed. Chuckling to myself at the couple's antics, I got to my feet and offered my hand for Maggie.

Everyone soon climbed down from the container, stretching their limbs free from the confined space they'd been resting in. I greeted Sophia with a smile and allowed the girl to hug my waist. She quickly informed me that she'd managed to sleep the night, after I asked her how she'd slept, and that Daryl had taken care of her. I smiled back at the girl and looked briefly towards where the hunter was climbing down before turning to answer Herschel's question.

"Nothing unusual happened." I told the man as he asked me about my watch. "Maggie was with me for the most part and while she was with me, we didn't hear anything. Even before that, when I was on my own, I didn't hear much either." Herschel nodded, allowing his daughter to kiss him on the cheek and bid him good morning.

We ate breakfast, rationed off the limited supplies we had left, before Merle announced we should go outside and wait for 'Officer Friendly' and that to return. His suggestion wasn't met with any animosity surprisingly and the group quickly vacated the warehouse to the area outside.

The breeze immediately hit me as I left the warehouse and I shivered slightly before the warm sun hit my face. I glanced up at the clear skies above before turning my attention to the facility around us. Again, nothing had changed. There was a black, burnt out pile of walker bodies that had been disposed of the day before in the middle of the grounds, but otherwise everything else remained untouched. I glanced around the outside of the warehouse that we'd been staying in to see if there were any signs of someone but found nothing. I reasoned that it may have just been the wind before joining the others in front of the vehicles.

"How much supplies do we have left?" Eugene asked, his tone drawling. Maggie sent him a slightly withering glance before sighing.

"Enough to last us a couple more days if we use it right, but nothing substantial." She replied, crossing her arms across her chest. The scientist nodded, apparently taking this information into consideration.

"But they're supposed to be back today anyway." Elliot quickly pointed out, bent over slightly to massage his knee. He was able to walk now without a crutch though still complained his knee ached. Like always though, the kid took it in his stride and grinned through it. Herschel was exceptionally happy with the kid's progress, as he was with Daryl's too. The hunter, because he was a stubborn bastard, had insisted on walking without the help of a crutch whenever possible and while he wasn't as nimble as Elliot, he could still walk fine for an alright amount of time. As it was only his foot that was injured, Daryl's recovery was a lot faster than Elliot's and both crutches were left in the container now upon both man's insistence.

"Yeah, so they said." Merle muttered in response and Elliot only frowned at the man. The pair were still a little sore since Elliot's comment the first day here though Daryl had told me they would no doubt work it out as soon as we were out of the stress of this place.

"Lets keep watch while we wait for them." Glenn quickly announced, receiving an encouraging response from Herschel.

Sophia was still on crossbow training that day though I had taken Merle's place as the second helper. The older Dixon brother had borrowed my rifle instead and had positioned himself up on top of the SUV as I had done, keeping his eyes on the facility around us. I eyed the man as he scanned our surroundings, a thoughtful frown on his face. Vaguely I heard Daryl muttering orders to Sophia though my attention remained focused elsewhere. When a slight tugging at the sleeve of my t-shirt brought me back, I turned to Sophia with a smile.

"You gotta watch!" The girl urged, a smile on her face. I nodded and turned my full attention to her now as she took her firing position. In my peripheral, I knew Daryl was eyeing me strangely though he quickly turned back to Sophia to encourage her on. When her arrow bolt hit the outer circle of the target, the hunter patted her back lightly.

"Nice shot, girl." He muttered, a slight smile on his face. Sophia grinned up at him. "Now go 'nd get it."

"Ruby has to get it for me!" She countered and I raised an eyebrow. Daryl only scoffed, gently pushing the girl away.

"Ya get ya own arrows, kid." Daryl replied. "Don't rely on anyone else out 'ere. Rules of the crossbow, m'afraid." Sophia pouted slightly before relenting and scampering away to retrieve her bolt. "She's doin' good."

"I know. Thanks to you." I observed with a smile and Daryl provided a slight shrug in return. "You do know this means, you may have to give up your crossbow now?" Daryl raised his eyebrow before scoffing. He turned away to look at Sophia, a fond expression on his face as he did. One that made me smile. He cared for her, that was clear. The softness in his expression was one that struck me, but that sent a warm feeling through me. It was nice to see how easy the man was around her and I wasn't sure whether the girl knew the full extent to his care for her. I was almost positive that Daryl hadn't had children before all this but an immediate thought that occurred to me was whether Daryl would make a good parent. He sure had the protective nature and I cringed a little at the thought of Daryl taking care of his own child and the implications that came along with it. When Daryl met my gaze, I smiled at the man.

"Daryl!" Sophia's voice cut in quickly. The hunter turned to the girl with a questionable gaze. She held up the arrow bolt for him to see, which was prominently snapped in two. "I'm sorry!" She rushed out quickly, slight panic in her voice. One that made my heart clench and I watched as Daryl flinched too, apparently seeing the girl's terror as well. "I just pulled it out and it snapped in my hand. I'm so sorry!" Biting my lip, I glanced sideways at the man, knowing he wouldn't at all dream at shouting at the girl for this mistake but I was sad that she expected it. The sadness in Daryl's gaze told me also seemed to be thinking this.

"Don't worry 'bout it, kid." Daryl shrugged it off quickly, holding his hand out for the bolt. She handed it to him, hesitantly. Immediatly, the man took the object and snapped it properly, pulling the two hanging parts away and discarded the object to the floor. "Just an arrow. Here, pass me the crossbow 'nd I'll show ya how to load it up again."

The hours began to pass and as the sky grew darker once more, so did the wariness of the group. My gaze seemed permanently fixed on the opposite treeline, waiting for the others to return as they promised. Sophia had grown tired of her training too, her concentration wavering as she grew more worried for the absence of her best friend. Soon, we gave up her training and instead just sat on the floor, faced towards the direction Rick, Carl and Abraham should be returning from. Occasionally Sophia would comment that she could see something and hopes would raise. Only each time, nothing came through. Each time, our friends remained absent.

The agitation from the group was evident, just from the worry frowns on their faces. Herschel, who had been trying to raise spirits, had lost all colour in his face and instead a grim expression fell across his features now. Merle seemed to be the only one on proper watch now as the rest of us were too preoccupied with watching out for the others returning. After a while, I wordlessly held my hand out to the man beside me and equally as silent, Daryl took my shaky hand in his. I didn't look at him, but he squeezed my hand anyway in his attempt of comfort. It helped a little to know he was there.

_Two days tops. _That was the promise.

"They're coming back, right?" Sophia breathed on my other side. I swallowed down the lump in my throat but couldn't find it in me to answer the girl. Instead, I lifted up my arm and let the girl fall against my side, wrapping my arm around her to provide her what comfort I could.

Rosita was on watch that night. I knew the woman wouldn't sleep anyway, just taking in the worried expression on her face. Her thoughts would be on her companion, Abraham, who still had not returned yet. The normally smiley woman bided everyone good night after dinner before retreating away to start her shift. There wasn't much conversation from the rest of us as we hunkered down for the night. I lay down between Sophia and Michonne, Daryl's form visible over Sophia's smaller one, and found that sleep wasn't in my favour that night either. I knew Sophia hadn't settled either, as her breathing wasn't as deep as I was used to, and I wasn't sure what comfort I could bring to the girl for her missing friend. When she finally did fall asleep though, I found myself relaxing slightly too. I still didn't manage to sleep though for a considerable amount of time later.

I was shook awake the next morning by careful hands and I couldn't say I was rueful for it. My usual nightmares had hit me with full force and Lori's face was the last thing I saw before I opened my eyes, coughing up blood and bleeding from her eye sockets. When I was greeted with the sight of Daryl's concerned face, I was glad the hunter didn't ask. Instead, he nodded in understanding, not saying a word.

Abraham, Rick and Carl didn't return in the night and Rosita greeted us all with a crescent fallen expression. She told us how uneventful it had been and Herschel offered to let the woman sleep a little as her eyes were bleary and red.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She returned, trying to smile. No one was convinced. "I just hope today is a better day."

It wasn't.

There was still no sign of them the following day or the next evening. Or the day after that. Or the day after _that_.

Two days tops? That promise was well and truly broken now. Hope had diminished, conversations were limited, wariness was increased as was the agitation. We were dancing around a lot of things now, not truly wanting to speak about what was happening. Instead we spoke about safe subjects and increasingly on our low food supply. Nothing was ever said for definite though and I guessed everyone was worried about being the first person to breech the subject. I could imagine Maggie and Glenn spoke in hushed tones, but the pair were never bold enough to speak their minds out to the group. All we did was fix a routine and stick to it. We were waiting. Just waiting. Though as the days built up, questions were surely stacking.

_What were we waiting for? _

The feeling of being watched never left either. Whenever we stepped outside the warehouse, it followed us. It even seemed to increase now we were there longer and nothing seemed to give us comfort anymore. We carried on keeping our eyes open but never saw anything too conclusive. We were chasing shadows, it seemed. When the fifth day struck however, something more definite occurred.

Merle was on main watch with my rifle as the group sat outside. There was no buzz of conversation except for the occasional passing of encouragement or advice from Daryl to Sophia and the sounds of the crossbow being drawn and striking the target. My attention was definitely not there though and I lingered briefly towards where Rosita sat alone. She had almost taken a comatose stance as she sat crossed-legged on the floor, her eyes unmoving from the treeline in the distance. She hadn't moved in a long time, I couldn't help but note. I was worried, that was a given. With a sigh, I turned to Daryl and met his gaze.

"I'm just going to go sit with Rosita for a bit." I muttered to the man. He glanced over my shoulder towards the woman and nodded with understanding. His expression was tense, I noted, but it had been that way for quite some time now so I was long questioning it.

I approached the seated woman cautiously, unsure how she'd take to my presence. Hoping not to startle the woman, I sat myself beside her on the ground, surprised when her lips turned up briefly in a slight smile. She inclined her head in my general direction and I gathered this was her way of greeting me. Satisfied slightly, I followed her gaze and stared at the treeline, the pair of us silent for a long time.

"Please don't ask me if I'm okay." She murmured suddenly, her voice firmer than I expected. I glanced sideways at her and shrugged, smiling to myself. While I didn't know Rosita as well as I could, I knew she had a strong character. I just had to work my way to see it fully as she was quite vacate in some senses. She had always been pleasant enough but I never felt like we'd touched much of the surface with her. "Because I'm _fine._" I breathed a chuckle.

"Are you?" I countered back and Rosita scoffed, meeting my gaze briefly.

"Doing as well as everyone else is." Was her answer and it said enough. _She wasn't fine. _Not in the slightest.

"You hoping to set fire to those trees then with you laser vision? Maybe use some of your telekinesis powers?" I asked, lightly. "Don't think I've seen you blink in the last five minutes, just wondered what was the reason for this staring contest you've got going on." Rosita smirked to herself and provided a little shrug in response to my question.

"Just passing the time on this glorious day." She returned, a little tense. Her smile fell and I instantly picked up on the change of mood. I was unsure of how to approach the subject at hand, if there even was one to touch on, that was. I swallowed down the lump in my throat before opening my mouth to speak. "Please don't tell me_ they're_ fine either." I met Rosita's gaze then and was surprised when she held it. She was the first to break away, bowing her head slightly before turning to look at her clasped hands in her lap.

"You're worried." I stated, stupidly. I was surprised when Rosita didn't offer a snarky response to that.

"Aren't we all?" She instead countered before sighing, a seemingly great weight hovering over her shoulders.

"Anything you want to talk about?" I tried to breech. Rosita met my gaze again, holding them for a long moment. In the silence I shrugged. "Sometimes talking can help. I guess you're not used to all the girl company after being with those three for so long, but if you ever need to talk to any of us, you can just say. I know Maggie would offer the same sentiment. We're both here if you needed to talk, whatever it may be." She seemed to consider this for a moment, unsure on how to take it, before she turned away and let her eyes wander back to the treeline once more.

"Abraham and me; we're a couple of people that probably wouldn't have worked so well together in the world before." Rosita began, slowly. I stayed silent and just allowed the woman to talk to me. "But now? Well, I guess that's a different story." Rosita sighed, her expression falling tired. "I met Abraham after the turn, on the road somewhere. He took care of me, kinda kept an eye out for me when we were in a larger group. Not sure why, but I think he must have just had a soft spot for me. I guess one thing led to another and everything just sort of _happened._" She shrugged, still not meeting my gaze. "It was just a physical thing at first, to provide a little comfort in this shit-storm of a situation." She stopped herself, seemingly unsure of what else to say.

"And now it's more?" I offered, quietly. At this, Rosita met my gaze briefly before shrugging.

"I guess I thought so at one point." She replied. "But then, ever since Eugene and Elliot came along, I wasn't sure what to think. Abraham is so hell-bent on getting them to Washington that we ain't really had a lot of time together anymore, y'know? It's hard to have a conversation like this when the man's too damn dedicated to 'the mission'. Don't get me wrong, I understand the importance of it and all that, but-" Rosita trailed off before shrugging again. "I don't think he's ever really thought about me in any other way than just a handy release when he needs it though, which I guess I should have realised from the start. I knew he was still caught up with his feelings for his ex when I met him and I know it's not like she's coming back anytime soon, but I suppose it's hard to just get over loving the mother of your children; the woman you've spent so much time with. I could never compare to that and I knew it from the beginning." She sighed to herself. "I'm not sure what I want or expect from him but it's not like I can just _switch off, _y'know?" I nodded when Rosita met my gaze.

"You care about him." I breathed, a little bit of an obvious observation. Rosita smirked slightly.

"I'm a fool, right?" She laughed, her gaze quickly averting to the treeline again. "You reckon something happened out there on the road?" I was startled for a moment for two reasons; the sudden topic change and also the bluntness of her question. It was the closest we'd gotten straight to the point over the course of about five days now. Reality hit me like a wall of bricks and I realised that maybe dancing around the issue at hand wasn't the best thing for us anymore. Things were crumbling around us and we needed some sort of action plan.

"I don't know." I answered honestly, feeling a sudden aching within me. I followed Rosita's lead and stared out across the grounds of the facility and towards the treeline. Still no movement could be seen. "They should be back by now." Out of the corner of my eye, Rosita nodded in agreement. "They could be in trouble."

"More trouble than we're in here?" Rosita countered, quietly, her voice not holding the same level of firmness as it was before anymore. Swallowing hard, I glancing briefly over my shoulder to the remaining group. Everyone was busy going about their business with the same wary expressions they'd been wearing the past few days now. The tension was growing stronger by the hour and I knew something needed to be said pretty soon. We just needed someone who had the bottle to put something forward. With a sigh, I knew there was no point waiting for someone else to speak up first at a time like this. Rosita glanced curiously at me when I rose to my feet.

"I reckon it's time we got this group talking." I murmured in response to her silent question before quickly making my way towards the oldest member of the group, one of the two remaining council members left. "Herschel?" The man looked up from his conversation, or attempt of one, with Morgan. He raised a questionable eyebrow and I glanced around awkwardly, realising quickly that I had gathered the attention of the rest of the group now with whatever boldness I had developed. Gathering the guts, I spoke up before I regretted it. "It's been longer than two days now."

Just like that, something changed in the air. Herschel studied me silently for a moment, apparently unsure on how to respond to that. I could feel the others' eyes on me, but I kept my gaze focused to the man before me. Finally, Herschel nodded slowly, his own gaze sweeping across the whole group.

"We should start talking about our next plan of action." The old man managed, wearily. Again, the group was silent for a moment.

"'Plan of action'?" Merle muttered from his elevated position on the SUV. "What exactly does that mean, old man?"

"Rick, Abraham and Carl have been gone longer than they intended." Herschel strung out slowly. "We have only a short amount of supplies left to last us and we are unsure if the others will even return altogether. On top of that, this place doesn't feel safe to us. We _need _to talk about what we're going to do next."

"What, like leaving?" Elliot asked, a little unsure.

"We can't leave without the others!" Sophia quickly piped in, her gaze narrowed as she stared at Elliot. The kid looked a little startled by the furious gaze, no doubt used to Sophia's usual besotted ones. He recovered quickly though and tried to smile encouragingly at the girl.

"I wasn't suggesting it." He added. "I was just trying to clarify what Herschel meant." While Sophia's expression remained sore, she didn't argue with the young man any further.

"Well, Sophia's right; we can't just leave them." Glenn spoke up, the grip tightening on the gun in his arms noticeably.

"They could be dead." Merle muttered, offhandedly, receiving glares in response.

"Shut up, brother." Daryl returned just as easily and I was surprised that Merle didn't send his younger brother a scowl at his statement. I half expected Merle to bring up Atlanta then, shouting about 'Officer Friendly' leaving him behind and starting up an uproar between the brothers and Glenn. Instead, Merle stared coolly down at him before nodding slowly, his expression thoughtful.

"It's been five days since they left." Michonne observed thoughtfully. "Something must have gone wrong out there with them."

"Maybe they got caught up in a herd?" Daryl suggested, before quickly continuing when Sophia turned to him with worried eyes. "'Nd they're just holdin' down somewhere, waitin' for 'em to pass by?"

"They might not have had much luck finding us any vehicles?" Elliot offered. "Maybe they've just gone a little further to search?"

"Rick wouldn't want to leave us for longer though." Glenn sighed. "Especially when they told us two days."

"Well, it's pretty obvious what's happened, really." Merle drawled, lazily. "Something's gone wrong for 'em. Chances are they ain't comin' back at all." Silence hit the group again and Merle didn't batter an eye at the series of glares he received for his comment. The man shrugged, casually. "Our next move is to get the hell out of 'ere 'nd fast."

"We can't leave without them." I gritted out, repeating Sophia's sentiment from earlier. "What if Daryl's right and they've just been cut off for longer? What if they come back and we're all gone? We can't just leave without knowing what's happened to them!"

"Then what are ya suggestin' we do, darlin'? Huh?! Sent out a search party for 'em?!"

Before I could even begin to function a reply, a loud clattering echoed across the facility. A short pause of smashing and falling followed by a long period of silence. No one moved in the group, everyone gaped wordlessly for a moment. I glanced over my shoulder slowly, towards where the sound had come from and towards the building towards the far end of the facility. For a moment, I just stared at it, waiting to see if something would happen. Everyone else seemed to be doing the same and I held my breath, my heart thumping rapidly in my chest.

"What was that?" Sophia breathed, her voice just a whisper but it carried to us all. Swallowing hard, I turned briefly to the wide-eyed girl and opened my mouth to say something before Merle grunting as he jumped down from the SUV cut me off.

"Lets go check it out."

Merle, Glenn and Maggie went to investigate while the rest of us remained by the vehicles. I had stumbled back towards where Sophia stood and allowed the girl to grip my arm to steady herself. Daryl lingered nearby but didn't approach, I noticed his attention was too absorbed with the far end of the facility to meet my gaze. No one left behind spoke though I kept my eyes darting around as we waited for the other three to return. What had happened? What was that noise? It could have just been the wind or an animal knocking something over, but the other possibilities seemed to be pushing their way to the front of my mind now. Were we being watched right now? Was someone there?

My heart was beating at an Olympic pace and I tried my hardest to steady my breathing, as not to worry Sophia anymore. Glancing at the others, I noticed everyone had grouped more closely together as we waited now. Even Morgan, who hadn't spoken over the course of the five days since the others had left, stood beside Herschel and his attention followed the rest of us. Even his expression seemed a little fearful and for the first time, in a long time, Morgan was looking a little more _normal. _It was quite the situation to change his attitude, I noted bitterly.

The released the breath I didn't realise I had been holding when the familiar trio appeared from their investigating and began to make their way back over to us. What troubled me though was how quick their pace was and how tense their expressions were when they were close enough to make out. Swallowing hard, I took Sophia's hand in mine and squeezed it once, providing myself a little comfort as well as her. Glenn was the first to reach us, panting a little from the excursion of running. Maggie and Merle quickly joined him and the pair caught their breath as Glenn spoke.

"Someone has been in that building." He announced in a rushed breath. It was a revelation that made my stomach plummet. The little hand in mine began to shake.

"What do you mean?" Rosita asked, carefully, her voice trembling. _We all knew what it meant. _

"We were right to think that someone had been watching us." Glenn told us. "Someone has definitely been in that building and we're pretty sure they're the ones that made that noise."

"Must 'ave knocked something over by accident." Merle continued. "Then the scampered before we were able to get there. They didn't leave anything behind, but Chinaman is right; there's signs of someone in there. 'Nd it sure ain't a geek."

"So, someone's been watching us ever since we got here?" Elliot breathed, his voice shaky. "They're probably the ones that slashed our tyres and took our stuff too."

"It's more than likely." Maggie nodded, slowly, her eyes wide. "It doesn't make sense though. What do they want from us? They've taken pretty much all of our stuff and they've left it too long to get the rest of it. We've used up pretty much all of the food we have now. There's not really any supplies we have that's worth taking apart from maybe the weapons we have."

"Maybe they're not after our stuff." Michonne muttered, darkly. "Maybe they're just trying to mess with us? Leave us stranded here and take away most of our supplies; leaves us desperate and, for the most part, unable to go anywhere."

"But what purpose do they have to taunt us like this?" Rosita demanded, harshly, though her mood wasn't directed at anyone in particular. Just the situation altogether. "They have all of our supplies, what the hell is the point in doing all this?! Surely if they were going to do something, they would have done it by now anyway?"

"Because they ain't attacked us yet, girlie, is probably bigger reason for us to be worried." Merle drawled out. The fear lingered heavily in the air. Whoever these people were, they were doing a pretty good job at messing with us. Despite all the bravado that people tried to put on, the terror was pretty evident. We were standing right in a completely fucked up situation with limited options now.

"Or maybe they haven't attacked us yet, if that is indeed their intention, is because we out number them?" Herschel suggested, diplomatically. "We're a large and strong group and perhaps these people are just waiting for the right opportunity to act. Maybe they're waiting for us to split ourselves up? If I'm right in thinking, I don't think we've split up at all since Rick, Abraham and Carl left us so I can imagine we've made it quite difficult for them." Immediatly, silence followed as the names of our missing members set off a few _worrying _alarm bells.

"Do you think they went after Carl and the other two?" Sophia asked, quietly, her voice heavy with worry. No one in the group answered her question and I didn't think anyone knew how to anyway. I glanced awkwardly down at the girl, swallowing the lump in my throat down hard. She was right; maybe this group had gone after Rick and the others. The fact that they hadn't returned to us when I told us they would was worrying enough without this situation been added in. While we didn't want to think about it, the possibility did seem likely.

A thought occurred to me as the group mulled some things over and spoke about the situation at hand. While we were running dry of ideas on what to do, my thoughts lingered with Rick and the others and what they're fate may be. I knew instantly that Rick and Carl, though I was unsure about Abraham, would not dream of leaving us behind if they could help it. I wondered too whether they'd be determined to know what happened, just to get the answer even if it may not have been the one they wanted. After everything I, especially, had been through with the Grimes' boys I couldn't imagine leaving them and giving up the margin of hope I had. I had battled with giving up hope before when separated from the main group and problems had arisen from that. I didn't want to make the same mistake twice.

"We should go look for them." I cut in, suddenly, halting what Glenn was in the middle of saying. Eyes turned to me and I shied away briefly before trying to remain strong under the sudden attention.

"Who? These other people?" Merle question with a frown and I shook my head, glancing briefly down at Sophia's questionable gaze.

"Rick and the others." I stated, firmly. Merle immediately raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"Chances are Officer Friendly is dead, darlin'-"

"We don't know that." I gritted out, harshly, earning myself a glare. "We should go look for them."

"Why?" Merle snarled, just as harshly. "Officer Friendly was completely fine with leavin' _me _behind, so why shouldn't I do the same to him?!" _There you go. _

"We went back for you." Glenn suddenly pitched in, loudly. Merle turned to the man with a glare. "Leaving you behind was a mistake, Merle, we know that. But we didn't just abandon you afterwards. We did go back there for you but you were already gone." Surprisingly, the Korean man took a brave step towards the Dixon brother. "Just _stop _with whatever pitiful bullshit you're attempting here. That was a long time ago; _get over it._" Merle stepped towards Glenn, dangerously, though Maggie and Daryl stepped in just as quickly to stop whatever fight was about to break out. I was surprised to see the hunter move so fast given his injury as the man stood there, looking just as normally balanced as he used to be as he held back his brother.

"Get over it, huh?" Merle cried, before holding up his bayonet-covered arm. "Ya want me to get over this?!"

"We've got other things to worry about than your usual sob story, Merle. Lets try another record, shall we?!" Maggie hissed the man, not at all afraid of the Dixon brother's attempt to square off to her too. Daryl shoved his brother away harshly and Merle stumbled back a few steps. He didn't try again though, but kept his darken gaze fixed on the young couple of his brother's shoulder.

"What do you propose we do, Ruby?" Herschel suddenly asked, his voice surprisingly calm. I turned to the man with shocked eyes, studying his awaiting expression. I remembered then that it was me that had initially instigated the idea of going to find the others and the man was no doubt wondering what I was thinking. Unsure for a moment _what _I was thinking, I quickly took a moment to gather my thoughts. It was difficult though as my mind was just racing right now and I quickly said the first thing that popped up into my head.

"I'll go look for them." I announced, a little less steady as I wanted. The group fell silent at my idea though no one argued it. Swallowing hard, I continued. "I could go and try and find them. See if I can track them down. I can remember vaguely where that town was that Abraham was talking about. I could go and look there for them? They might be there, holding up somewhere, or they could be-" Dead. The word hung in the air and I left it unspoken. "Either way, at least we'd know."

It was strange to see the considering expression on Herschel's face as I expected the man just to outright take down the idea. There were a few glances exchanged with the others in the group, some wary and unsure of my idea. Heck, I wasn't even overly sure of it. It was a spur of the moment thought but I kept running with it. It seemed to be all that anyone could come up with right now anyway. My attention briefly wandered down to the girl beside me and I hated the idea of leaving her again, especially not with the situation I would be leaving her behind in either. Biting my lip, I pondered over a few ideas. Perhaps I could take her with me? _Just incase. _

"Darlin'," Merle scoffed, suddenly.I glanced, harshly, at the man, unsure I was going to like what he had to say. "Ya wouldn't have the first clue on where to look first. Hell, I'd be surprised if ya even found this town anyway." I frowned deeply at his attitude and opened my mouth to say that I'd do just fine, only for the younger man beside Merle to cut me off.

"Then I'll go with her." Daryl muttered, evenly. He met his brother's gaze equally though glanced away to meet mine, nodding in acknowledgement to my surprised expression. I was with Merle on the shock of Daryl's suggestion, but I found myself unable to answer. I sure wouldn't complain if Daryl came with me and while I didn't want to admit it, Merle was right. My sense of direction definitely wasn't the best so that would make the job just as harder. Having Daryl's more professional eye would at least get us there correctly, as well as a better knowledge of finding Rick and the others too with his tracking skills.

"Ya gonna take ya crutch with ya too? Fend off geeks with it?" Merle countered, a little bitterly, though Daryl glared back.

"I don't need it anymore." He hissed. "I can walk just fine." Merle eyed his brother up and down but didn't deny this. He was getting better and could walk fine enough without the crutch, though he still would be handicapped slightly if this plan did happen.

"So, what happens to us if you two leave?" Rosita asked, crossing her arms across her chest. When I met her gaze, she didn't seem angered by my suggestion to split the group further. I could only imagine these feelings she apparently had for Abraham, that had just recently come to light, somehow had a part of this. I wouldn't be surprised if the woman offered to join us herself, but her request would no doubt be turned down. We didn't need to leave the main group anymore smaller than it needed to be.

"Stay here." Daryl replied. "Stick together, like before. It's worked so far for us." Again, the group fell silent and I felt myself tremble a bit as the idea was mulled over. I didn't think it was an overly good idea but desperate times called for desperate measures and all that. I met Daryl's gaze again and knew I must have looked like I was caught in headlights or something. We had no concept of what was watching us, no idea of what they were capable of. So that made the situation all the more terrifying. It was different than with the Governor, at least _I _understood the man and knew what the man could do. This unknown entity terrified almost as much as the Governor had managed in all the time I'd been hounded by him. Swallowing hard, I didn't even attempt to smile at the hunter and he, in turn, didn't smile back.

"Are you sure it's wise that _you _go, Daryl?" Maggie questioned, carefully. Her eyes lingered a little on the man's feet. "I mean, you are still hurt. Maybe send Merle out instead?" Daryl's expression grew tense as he turned to the Greene girl. He didn't glare at her, but I saw his jaw set as he shook his head.

"I'm goin' with her." He forced out, firmly, no room for questions. "I ain't leavin' her." Maggie's eyes jumped to me and back to Daryl, an almost look of understanding there. If the situation wasn't so tense, I probably would have blushed a little at the knowing looks I received then, but found myself uncaring by the revelation the group probably had then about Daryl and me. Instead, the Greene girl nodded slowly and dropped the subject altogether. "We go now, find Rick and the others, then come back. Everyone else stay 'ere. Simple as that."

"Almost a little too simple." Michonne muttered, tilting her head to one side thoughtfully.

"Do you think you'll need any supplies to take with you?" Maggie asked, unsure and almost like she was afraid to part with anymore of the limited supplies that was left. She probably was. Daryl met my gaze in question and I shrugged. The man sighed.

"We could take a can or two, just to keep us goin'. We'll only take one water canister with us too. Hopefully they'll be somewhere for us to refill it." Daryl told the woman and immediately, Maggie scuttled away inside the warehouse with Glenn at her heels. "We won't linger though out there for too long."

"Two days tops, huh?" Merle bit out, bitterly, raising an eyebrow. Daryl ignored him and another voice suddenly spoke up.

"I want to go." Sophia stated, her voice stronger than I expected. I swallowed hard, glancing down at her expectant gaze. I thought it over for a few moments but remembered my thoughts from earlier and recalled how maybe bringing her along would be the better option. Just incase. I turned to Daryl and raised an eyebrow in question. Silently, the hunter shrugged and I took my answer from it. I met Herschel's gaze and nodded.

"We'll keep her safe." Herschel seemed unsure whether Sophia going was the right option, but his expression seemed too tired to even want to argue.

"Are we sure this is the best idea?" Eugene asked, suddenly, his tone also wary.

"We ain't really got a whole lot of ideas left anyway." Daryl muttered in return. "Ya can do some brainstormin' while we're gone. Use that smarty-pants head of yours, huh Mister Scientist?" Eugene's face reddened slightly but the man didn't argue further. "Looks like ya the boss now, old man, while I'm gone." Daryl nodded towards Herschel. A hint of a smile flickered across the old farmer's face. "Reckon ya can handle it?" Herschel didn't answer and instead stared back at the hunter with an imploring expression. He wasn't happy with the idea, not one bit. But I wasn't sure if any of us were, really. It was probably a stupid idea on paper, now I considered it, but no one put forward any better.

Maggie and Glenn returned with an almost empty bag for us. They told us they'd give us a couple of cans of food, a half full canister of water and one blanket. The hunter raised an almost amused eyebrow at the last item when Maggie muttered something about sharing before taking the outstretched bag from the woman. Daryl immediately passed the bag off to Sophia and told the girl to put what ammo she had for her gun in there, rather than keeping it in her pockets.

"Better take this back, girl." Merle strolled towards me, taking the rifle off his shoulder and offering it to me. I hesitated a moment before taking it. As I hung the sniper over my shoulder by the strap I was tempted to hand it back to the Dixon brother and tell him to take care of it while I was gone. Though one look from Daryl stopped me from doing so; _keep it. _I briefly ran my hand across my belt, glad to find my knife and handgun there and passed the little extra ammunition I had for both my guns to Sophia to put in the bag.

"Do you think you'll have everything you'll need?" Glenn asked, hesitantly. Daryl snorted, throwing his crossbow comfortably over his back and sheathing his hunter knife.

"Nope." The man muttered. "But it's better you guys 'ave most of the supplies. You'll need it more." Glenn nodded slowly.

"Seems like we're making these plans a little too rashly." Eugene muttered, glancing between the three of us as we readied to leave. "We made that plan with Rick and Abraham quickly too and look what's happened to them. Shouldn't we wait a little bit, think it over?"

"Ain't got time to wait around." Daryl shook his head and Eugene stood back, chewing his lip thoughtfully. "We'll get the job done as quick as we can, the rest of ya gotta sit tight."

"We've heard that before." Merle muttered, shaking his head in disbelief to it all. Suddenly, Maggie stepped forward.

"Be careful." She urged, firmly, before opening her arms and engulfing me first into a hug. She repeated this with Sophia and surprisingly Daryl too. The hunter allowed the embrace, though patted the woman's back awkwardly. "Just come back safely, _please._"

Daryl led the way, his gaze darting as he tried to pick up a trail. I wondered if there would even be one after so long, but Daryl insisted that he should still be able to pick up _some _traces of Rick and the others that would help us track them down. I trusted Daryl's judgement at least and Sophia and I stepped back a little to wait for him to sort himself out. Sophia hadn't said much since we left the others back at the container and when I glanced her way, her expression was thoughtful as she watched Daryl at work. I wanted to ask what she was thinking, but wasn't sure whether breaking the silence between us was a good thing yet. We all still had a lot to process with what was going on right now.

Silently, Daryl gestured for us to hold back as the man left to go scout further up. We obeyed and I leant back against a tree, letting my head fall against the bark. I stared up at the leaved canopy above us and tried to swallow down the lump in my throat. My heart was still beating at an alarming rate and I could still feel my hands shaking from the revelation that someone had been watching us all this time. Maybe those whispers at night did have some truth to them? The idea made me sick to my stomach and again, I didn't like the idea of unknown that came with these faceless people. What did they want? Why were they doing this to us?

"This reminds me of old times." Sophia suddenly spoke up, startling me from my thoughts. I turned to the girl with a frown as she stared up at me.

"Old times?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, back when it was you, me and Toby." My heart clenched a little at the mention of my fallen companion but I felt a smile pick at my lips.

"Those were _really _old times." I noted, chuckling to myself. Sophia beamed up at me before nodding.

"We looked after ourselves well out in the woods like that." Sophia pointed out, matter-of-factly. "I'll think we'll be fine now too." I smiled wider at Sophia's light assurance. "And plus we have Daryl too now. He won't let anything happen to us." I glanced briefly in the direction that Daryl had headed off into, the hunter just visible between the trees as he investigated the area. He was in earshot of hearing, I noted, but wondered if the man was too involved with his work to take note. "My dad was never very nice to me." I started at Sophia's sudden confession, my attention drawing straight back to her. She was staring at the ground, looking a little hesitant now. I bit my lip, waiting for her to continue and wondering how the topics had jumped so boldly. "Momma once told me that I deserved to have a better dad, one who was nicer to me and who treated me right." Sophia raised her head then to meet my gaze. "Daryl's always nice to me."

I caught onto her meaning immediately and I felt a sudden warmness overwhelm me so quickly that it shied back the fear that I was previously feeling. Sophia stared up at me with expectant eyes and I felt my throat construct and the tears pick up in my eyes slightly. _Daryl's always nice to me. _Apparently Sophia was beginning to understand the care Daryl had for her and I didn't know what to say to the girl before me. I wasn't sure what she _wanted _me to say.

I didn't have to say anything though as a rustling of leaves signalled Daryl's return and the man appeared between the trees again and jolted his head in indication.

"Found what look like tracks." He told us. "I reckon it's theirs." Without another word, Sophia made to follow after the man's lead and I paused, watching her leave and still mulling over what she had just said. I wondered then if Daryl, who had been close enough to hear, had actually heard what the little girl had said. Meeting the man's gaze, I saw the intense amount of emotions in his eyes and couldn't help but smile at what I saw.

He had heard.

With an incline of his head and a slight smile, the hunter let me pass before pointing out the tracks he had found to us both. Without much more debate, Daryl took lead once more and led us further into the forest, his gaze ever-calculating but the back of his neck was red with blush now, no doubt from his eavesdropping. Sophia followed directly behind him and I brought up the rear, glad to see Sophia had her gun out ready for whatever was to come.

* * *

_(Author's Note): So, we're back on track now with things! I can finally return back to normal updates now that I'm more comfortable with the layout of things for this (now) series. I really do appreciate the response I get for these stories, it does mean a lot! I thank you all for sticking through everything and am glad you're enjoying Ruby's story. I have a lot of plans for the future which will definitely keep me going until season 5 starts again! :) __While initially I never intended to bring Terminus into this story - at least not just yet - but after seeing the development of it in the season 4 finale, I guess that's altered my perspective of a few things. I really am intrigued by the idea of Terminus and definitely think it'll be fun to work with, even if my portrayal may be slightly different that what the series offers us. Then again, I've never been one to stick to the show and comics, too reliantly! So I'll definitely have to rethink a few things right now. _

_**AN IMPORTANT NOTE...** S__o I've got a major, important note to tell you all about. During the break between updates, I was doing some house-cleaning for _Loginquitas _and, like I've been saying I was going to do a few chapters back, I've made some changes. Nothing TOO bad, but enough worth mentioning and highlighting to everyone. The storyline hasn't changed, but there's something about the Governor that I have changed in my portrayal. Originally, I made the Governor a cannibal - something that swayed completely away from both the TV show and comic portrayal of him. After reading back and altering some things in _Loginquitas, _I have made the decision to change this about the Governor. He is no longer a cannibal in this story. I don't think it is at all the person he is, even if he is a horrible man, and I think it was a mistake on my initial part all the time ago when I started this story. I have gone back and gone through all the chapters and removed the cannibal storyline, but have enforced the Governor's violent side instead, which I feel makes the story and my portrayal of the Governor better. I do apologise for the fuss and you're more than happy to go back and re-read the parts that have been changed, though it's totally fine otherwise too. Hopefully I've altered ALL the cannibal parts but if anyone does see any in _Loginquitas, _please do point it out and I'll change it. Of course, if you do not wish to go back and read it all again, just take note that the Governor is not a cannibal in my story any longer. I hope this doesn't cause too much confusion or annoy anyone._

_Also on another note, does anyone use tumblr? I've added the link to a role play page on tumblr that's been set up for Ruby and _Loginquitas _(while I'm not on tumblr myself, I do think it's pretty awesome anyway!). The lovely person who has set it up is _redral a_nd I urge everyone to take a look :) While I don't use tumblr myself or even understand it, I do urge people to get involved (if that's how it works!) and at least take a look/follow etc. - whatever it is you tumblr people do! The links to Ruby's rp tumblr page and many other fanwork for these stories have been added to my profile. Thank you to everyone who have made something for these stories, it's really awesome! _

_I will randomly point out that I, as the author, am well and truly British! Which makes writing for an American situation a little difficult - given American geography and just general lifestyle and wording of things. I guess it's kinda obvious sometimes when I do write though I honestly do try to alter myself hence "Mum" to "Mom"! ;) I guess sometimes though, I do make mistakes. Feel free to point out my mistakes, I'd love to see the differences! _

_Thanks again for the support, please tell me what you think of the next update! Hopefully I'll have another up soon, though it's a busy time for me at the moment, so I will apologise if it's later than it should be! _


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_Chapter Fourteen_

"Son of a-" Daryl cut himself off, harshly, staggering in place before quickly finding balance against the nearest tree. The man hissed to himself in a grunt of pain and after hesitating briefly, I rushed forward to his side. "I'm fine." Daryl muttered when I placed a hand on his arm and he tried to shake my touch away. I glanced down at his feet, noticing how he was balancing himself on one leg at the moment and sighed to myself.

"You want to stop for a bit?" I suggested, softly. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Sophia stood back, just watching the scene before her. Daryl's head turned and he met my gaze for a moment before his eyes flickered to the spot over my shoulder and squared in on the youngest member of our trio. He smiled a little at Sophia, almost in assurance, before turning away and attempting to straighten himself out.

"We can't stop." He replied, pushing away from the tree to steady himself. I stood back to give him some room to kept ready incase I needed to catch the man. "Gotta keep movin'." I didn't argue with the hunter and instead nodded once when he glanced in my direction again. Giving him some space, I allowed the man time to find his trail again and when he did, Daryl set off in front once more. I turned to Sophia, smiling warmly at the girl before gesturing that she follow the hunter so I could bring up the rear like before.

"Is Daryl okay?" She whispered to me before she went to him. I nodded in reply, hoping that I was convincing enough before gently urging her on.

We walked in silence for a considerable amount of time though Sophia and I quickly grew used to Daryl's hand gestures. He would halt us occasionally when he had lost the trail and we'd have to stop for him to pick it up again. Also, whenever a walker would pass by Daryl would stop us and usually gesture for us to hide somewhere so he could either deal with it or wait for the danger to pass. We worked effectively, even at Daryl's now limping pass. The man had battered down all of my requests for him to rest and continued to plough forward. We hadn't rested since leaving the others back at the warehouse and even though the sky was shielded with the leaf canopy above us, I could still make out the dimming blue between the cracks. It was getting late, I noted. We'd lose daylight pretty soon and getting caught out in the forest like this wasn't an idea that really sat well with me.

_"Just like old times." _Sophia's worded echoed then and I smiled slightly to myself. I wondered briefly if we'd be able to convince Daryl to sleep up in a tree that night and I had to bite back my own amused chuckle at the thought of his reaction.

Even though Daryl was insistent in not stopping, I kept a firm eye on the girl in front of me and couldn't help but notice the occasional stumble she'd make every now and again over the rough terrain. Sometimes I'd reach forward to catch her on instinct, though Sophia balanced herself just fine on her own and kept moving without a backwards glance. She was getting tired though, I realised. We'd been walking for a long time now and still there was no town in sight. At this rate, I realised we'd probably have to continue our search into the next day as we'd already lost a lot of daylight due to all the time we'd spent at the facility that morning before leaving. After Sophia stumbled once more, I found myself sighing and turned my attention to the man in front.

"Daryl." I called, softly. The hunter didn't stop or turn back, but I knew he'd heard me. A subtle incline of his head told me he was listening. "We should stop."

"We gotta keep movin'." Was Daryl's response, though it wasn't angered, more focused. I didn't relent though.

"Daryl." I said, a little more firmly. He turned back then, raising an eyebrow as he looked at me over his shoulder. Wordlessly, I nodded to the girl between us, hoping to convey my silent meaning to him. Daryl's gaze flickered down before his face softened and he stopped walking finally. His eyes travelled up the sky and he studied it thoughtfully for a short period.

"I can see somethin' up ahead, not too far away. Looks like it might be a cave, we can camp there for the night." The hunter informed us, turning to look at me again. I smiled, nodding gratefully before we set off once more.

Daryl's keen eyes hadn't failed him this time as we came out into a small clearing with a slightly elevated rocky cluster before us. It wasn't too high off the ground but we still had to climb slightly to get to it and Daryl went first to investigate the opening in the middle of the gathering. Sophia and I waited as Daryl shone his small flashlight inside and as he crept in to see if it would be suitable to spend the night in. As we waited, I eyed the sky again, which was a lot more visible now the trees were lacking in the clearing. It was dull and grey but seemingly clear. The air was starting to nip a little now night drew in and I sighed, thinking about the single blanket we had to share between the three of us. I was glad, at least, that we were all wearing jackets.

When Daryl returned, he informed us that the cave didn't go very far back and illustrated this by shining his light inside to illuminate the cavern for us. Satisfied, I let Sophia climb in first and the three of us prepared to settle for the night.

"Hand me that can, Sophia." Daryl said, gently, holding his hand out to Sophia as she sat cross-legged with the bag in her lap. She obliged, offering the can in her hand to Daryl and he got to work opening it with his knife. I sighed to myself, glad to finally be resting as I leant back against the wall of the cave. I glanced between Sophia and Daryl as the latter remained fixated with the task at hand and the former just watching him silently. "We'll save the other one for tomorrow." Daryl muttered, glancing up at me briefly before finally managing to cut through the can and get into our dinner for the day. I nodded in response as Daryl immediately offered the can to Sophia without a second thought.

"We should be at that town by tomorrow, right?" Sophia asked, tucking into the little food we had between us. Daryl nodded slowly.

"Should be." He replied to her, shuffling around to lay his crossbow down beside him so he could lean back against the wall opposite Sophia and I, observing us with a somewhat lazy expression. While I studied the hunter, I noticed the tension on his face had deteriorated slightly. While he still wasn't smiling, the worry lines on his forehead had decreased in size though I wasn't quite sure what this actually meant. When Daryl turned his gaze briefly away from Sophia to look at me, he held my eyes for a long silent moment as I frowned curiously at him before he nodded his head once and turned to count his remaining arrow bolts.

We ate our dinner in reasonable silence and I thanked Sophia with a smile as she offered the can to me so I could eat my third of it. Daryl busied himself with examining his crossbow still while I ate and grunted in response to my offering of his last third of the dinner. After eating her share, Sophia had emptied the single bag before her and without a word began to arrange the little we had, then began to sort through the ammunition. She sectioned it off into three piles; one for her gun, one for my sniper and one for my handgun. Sophia then counted each of the piles, occasionally using her fingers for aid, before darkness overwhelmed the cave and rendered her unable to see. When this happened, the girl carefully packed up everything again into the bag, leaving the blanket though in her lap.

"I don't mind takin' first watch." Daryl muttered finally, breaking the silence. I smiled to myself before shaking my head.

"You need to rest." I urged, already getting to my feet, keeping my hands out to steady myself and make sure I didn't bang into the walls of the cave. "I'll keep watch at the entrance while you two rest." I knew Daryl wanted to reply and no doubt argue this idea, but Sophia quickly spoke up, cutting him off.

"You'll be cold without a blanket, Ruby." Sophia pointed out, gently, and there was a rustling of fabric as Sophia unfolded the blanket in her lap. "We've only got one." I smiled, though Sophia couldn't see me, before attempting to clamber over Daryl's legs to get to the entrance. A rough hand thankfully reached out to steady me and I made it over without falling flat on my face, saving myself the humiliation. There was another rustling of fabric in the cave though, before something cold was thrown in my direction and ended up hitting me square in the face. I stumbled back in shock and Sophia's giggles could be heard as I held the offending object in my hands.

"Ya can use that to keep you warm." Daryl muttered, his tone amused. As I ran my hand over the object, I realised pretty quickly that it was Daryl's jacket and was even more thankful for the darkness in the cave when my cheeks began to burn with redness.

"We'll have the share this then, Daryl." Sophia commented, happily, already moving around to attempt to settle for the night and I vaguely saw in the darkness how she began to flap the blanket around to spread it out over her and Daryl. The hunter grunted a little in response, one that sounded a little unsure. I knew he would be a little uncomfortable of the idea of sharing the blanket with Sophia, especially given the conversation he'd over-heard earlier that day. It probably wasn't because he didn't want to, but rather he was unsure as to what to do with the situation he was slowly finding himself in. Sophia didn't pick up on the man's awkwardness though and instead began to murmur cheerfully to him as the pair got ready to rest.

Smiling to myself, I left the pair to it, moving towards the entrance of the cave. I fumbled about with the item of clothing in my hands before finally managing to shrug the jacket on, relishing how nice it felt as I tucked myself into it. The jacket was bigger fit than mine but I could still feel Daryl's warmth from when he was previously wearing it, which definitely helped with the cold air. As I wrapped it around me tightly, I couldn't help but find myself overwhelmed with the scent of Daryl and inhaled in, without thinking. Glad that the hunter was otherwise preoccupied to see this, I quickly seated myself at the entrance to prepare to keep watch, feeling strangely more comforted than I was before.

Alone with my thoughts, I sat and began to reel about all that was happening right now, the situation the group had found themselves in. We had been split now. Originally we started out as fifteen, but then three left and now us three followed. We were weaker now, more vulnerable. While we'd managed being split like this before, during the separation after the prison falling, the potential threat that was hanging over us now certainly didn't do wonders to the fear we were already feeling.

That place was bad news and we had called it from the start. The bad vibes that came from it had not welcomed us when we first landed at that factory facility but we had stayed anyway. Then our tyres had been slashed, stranding us there, and our food had been taken, leaving us weaker, and yet we still stayed. We let three of our own leave to try and find some salvation as we weren't able to travel together given some weaknesses amongst us. We _remained _there even with the eyes that watched us, the sickening feelings that would strike us every time we left the warehouse. While initially, it could have just been passed off as our imagination, there was no getting away from that echoing clatter that sounded out across the facility. I could still hear Glenn's words echoing in my ear after him, Maggie and Merle went to investigate the sound; _"Someone has been in that building... someone had been watching us". _It had struck down on us all like a heavy weight of realisation. Rick was wrong to think that this group, whoever they were, had moved on. It seemed they hadn't done that at all. Whatever they were planning to do, if anything, terrified me as for the first time in a long time, we weren't quite sure what we were up against.

It was different with the Governor, heck, it was different with the walkers too. Both we knew what they were capable of. The walkers were mindless beings who would attack for our flesh, they were not calculating and were stupid in all those respects. That didn't make them any less dangerous, but at least we knew how to handle them. Even with the Governor, as disgusting a being as he may have been, we knew what kind of monster he could be and knew of the danger he posed. But this _other _group, if it even was a group, were unknown to us. What did they want from us? We hadn't even seen what they looked like and everything about them terrified me, despite not really ever seeing them. That figure I had thought I'd seen on the very first day was beginning to look a lot clearer than before now and the idea I'd actually seen them already, no matter how brief, and not spoken up sooner sickened me. The whole idea that they'd been watching us for so long sickened me even more.

As I began to tremble at the thought of this other group, I quickly turned my attention to the task at hand. Finding Rick, Carl and Abraham. Merle's taunts that the three of them were already dead struck a sore nerve and while I knew, painfully, that the possibility was indeed plausible, I didn't want to accept that fate just yet. It had been a rash idea to send out this little search party for them, but now that we were out here I desperately knew we needed answers. The urgency of the task was evident even with Daryl too as I read it through the constant insistence that we shouldn't stop throughout the day. He wanted to find them, _fast. _The tension was already mounted high enough so getting the job done quickly was top priority right now. We needed to get the answers as fast as we could, though I knew we may find some that we didn't want.

I was unsure how long I was sat there in the opening of the cave before a little rustling inside was heard. At first, I thought it was just either Sophia or Daryl moving around to get themselves comfy, but when the shuffling got closer and sounded more like footsteps, I turned my head to look up at the figure approaching. From the size of it, I knew immediately who it was.

"The cave floor not comfy enough for you?" I asked, quietly, as the man seated himself down at my feet, his back to the inside of the cave so his front was visible in the moonlight that shone in through the entrance. Daryl grunted a little before sighing.

"I've slept on worse." He muttered in return, catching my gaze with a smirk before looking away. I quickly noticed in the light that Daryl only had a, thankfully fully sleeved, shirt on underneath the jacket I was now currently wearing. Feeling guilty for taking the Daryl's warmth from him, no matter how much I'd relished it, I quickly began to shrug the item of clothing off. "Keep it on, girl. I ain't cold, don't worry." The hunter shot back when he noticed what I was doing. I paused before shaking my head and throwing the jacket at Daryl, snorting to myself when it hit him square in the face. _Payback. _

"You're just a stubborn bastard." I replied, feeling a little more barer now without Daryl's jacket to keep me warm. I shivered briefly, glad Daryl didn't see this before drawing my knees up closer to my chest to try and conserve what warmth I had. I smiled big when Daryl glanced at me and the hunter shook his head in disbelief before shrugging the jacket back on without more argument.

"Sophia's pretty much out cold." Daryl murmured to me, glancing briefly over his shoulder into the darkness where the youngest was sleeping. "She's a damn blanket-hogger though, I gotta say. Mischievous little mare, all for sharin' at first then stealin' the bloody thing when ya get comfy." Despite his words, his tone told me that the hunter was unbothered by the notion of letting Sophia take most of the blanket and I couldn't help but grin to myself. Daryl shifted awkwardly for a moment, his face thoughtful as he considered something with himself.

"You should probably get used to it." I said without thinking and I paused, wondering if 'getting used to it' was something Daryl wanted and I wasn't just talking about sharing the blanket. Daryl made a grunt of a sound before falling into a thoughtful silence once more. I sighed, unsure whether bringing the subject up was right just yet and instead decided to pick up another. "So, we're definitely going to reach this town by tomorrow then?" Daryl nodded slowly, looking more at ease.

"Yeah we should." He replied. "We'll try 'nd keep to their trail but if it runs cold, then we'll just start searchin' the houses, see if there's any sign of them stayin' there." I nodded to myself, thinking over the plan. It was something at least. "If we find 'em, we'll drag their asses back to the warehouse, get the others 'nd get the hell out of there. The sooner, the better." I noticed that Daryl had said 'if' not 'when' we find them and I found myself chewing my lip, feeling the tension.

"They can take care of themselves." I stated, suddenly, almost an own reassurance. "They should be fine. They _will _be fine." Daryl met my gaze with a raised eyebrow. He studied me for a moment before shrugging.

"Abraham's one tough son of a bitch, I'll give him that." He began slowly. "Carl's a pretty good shot too, not to mention he's doin' well with that trainin' you 'nd Rick give him. 'Nd Rick-" Daryl trailed off before sighing. "Officer Grimes has battled through his fair share of demons, so I'm sure a few more wouldn't hurt. Yeah, I guess they can take care of themselves just fine. Rick 'nd Carl did fine enough when they were with you, 'nd Rick had been shot then too. Plus the happy-go Sergeant is with 'em 'nd he's so damn motivated to 'finish the mission' that I doubt any geek or human will get in the way of that." I wasn't sure whether Daryl was trying to reassure me or himself, but I took his words anyway and smiled to myself.

"We'll be fine too." I added, softly, and Daryl met my gaze. His eyes were appraising for a moment, many emotions flitting through them, before he offered a one armed shrug in response.

"Course we will." He agreed, his tone just as gentle. "Ya with me, ain't ya? 'Nd I won't let _anything _happen to either you or Sophia."

As the warmness settled over me, I quickly recalled Sophia's words from earlier that day; _"We have Daryl now too. He won't let anything happen to us". _Taking in his imploring gaze and his near repeat of her words, I smiled at Daryl once more, holding my hand out towards him. While he may not be sure of whatever situation he was finding himself in with Sophia and myself, I knew that he meant every word. I felt my heart pick up a little when Daryl took my hand in his almost immediatly and I was a little surprised when Daryl raised it to his lips and kissed my knuckles gently. His lips felt chapped against my skin, a little rough in contrast to his words. While Daryl had never been open with his affections, I knew he was growing slowly used to it and I was more than happy to wait. Before I could think, I found myself reaching towards Daryl's face as he began to let our clasped hands drop and without a thought I cupped his stubbled cheek. I could feel Daryl's hesitant eyes scanning my face as I traced my thumb carefully along his bottom lip, he was no doubt unsure as to what I was doing but the hunter's lips still parted slightly at my touch. His warm breath tickled my face as I leant closer, my thumb almost attempting to sooth Daryl's chapped skin with a gentle touch. He never once made to pull away, despite the many openings he had.

I could feel my heart thumping loudly in my chest as my face began to heat with a blush. I wasn't being particularly bold, but this was Daryl and I couldn't help this reaction I got from being so close to him and feeling his skin under my touch. While I wasn't looking at his eyes, I could feel Daryl's eyes on me and I remained staring at his mouth, unsure whether I wanted to look up into his blue gaze just yet. His lips remained agape as my thumb trailed back along them before re-joining the rest of my fingers splayed out across his cheek. His face was rough beneath my touch, but I had grown used to the ruggedness. I welcomed it, just as I welcomed this overwhelming feelings I was getting for being so close to the hunter. We had never been able to have much of _these _moments, but when we did, each seemed just as special as the last.

When I finally did gather the courage to meet Daryl's gaze I was a little taken back by the intensity behind them. There were a few familiar emotions there and, namely the _longing_, they sent a flutter of warmth through my body and a chill rushed through my spine. For a moment, I just basked in the dark orbs of Daryl's eyes, unsure almost as to what to do. My head was swimming slightly and I couldn't think of single thing to say or do then. Thankfully, that was when Daryl decided to take some action and before I knew what was happening, the hunter had claimed my mouth with his with a very much desperate kiss.

Sometimes, Daryl's kisses were gentle and so full of what only could be described as _love. _They would be simple and soft, but that didn't take away any emotion displayed. They spoke enough words without needing to hear any and sometimes, they would be enough. This kiss, however, was _very_ different. It was rushed and needy and I couldn't help but yelp a little at Daryl's force as the man pushed me back against the rock behind me, his hand catching the back of my head before I hit the cave wall. Our mouths met in a clumsy fashion, Daryl's lips _attacking _mine almost hungrily. I responded, after a moment of brief uncertainty, in just as much desperation and my hands worked their way quickly onto his chest and latched onto his shirt to keep me grounded. Daryl's hands, in turn, knotted their way into my hair, keeping me from hurting myself against the wall, but also so he could tug my head as he pleased for better access to my mouth. I didn't think, I couldn't have even if I wanted to. All I could focus on right now was the man before me and I, just for that brief moment, forgot about everything else going on around us. For a moment, it was just Daryl and myself.

Daryl's scent overwhelmed, more so than wearing his jacket could provide, given he was hovering over me. I relished his scent, his _taste, _the feel of his skin beneath my fingertips. While Daryl may not have been a man of many words, his kisses spoke a lot more than he could ever say. While I had never gotten a confession from him, his gentle kisses provided enough love to keep me strong. This kiss however, only reflected his desperation, his need. It over-whelmed me, over-powered me and it was certainly something I'd not had to deal with yet with Daryl. He needed this, I realised through the wish-wash of my thoughts. Whatever this bullshit was that was going on around us, whatever would happen to us in the end, Daryl _needed _this moment. He needed me. And that was certainly something that made me shiver weakly and go numb. It was a powerful sentiment. _Daryl needed me. _

As the man pulled away to take air, his panting breaths matching my own, I couldn't help but take in the position we had found ourselves in through the sudden rush. While I remained pressed back against the wall of the cave, Daryl had worked his way forward and somehow slotted himself between my legs, kneeling between them, a position that certainly sent a warm feeling fluttering down my body and spine. I opened my eyes, wearily, eyeing the face above me and taking in Daryl's now battered-kissed lips. I ran a hand over his cheek again, almost afraid he'd disappear beneath my touch, meeting his gaze and holding it there. For a moment, neither of us said anything and despite all that was happening around us, all I could feel right now was the love I felt for the man before me.

"I fucking love you, Daryl Dixon." I breathed, surprising myself with how harsh my tone was. Daryl didn't seem to mind though as he lips pulled up slightly in a smile before his lips reclaimed mine once more. I ran one of my hands through Daryl's hair now, relishing the way it carded through my fingers. The second kiss was just as rushed as the one before and when Daryl's teeth surprised me by biting down on my bottom lip, I couldn't help but moan desperately into Daryl's open mouth at the feelings that shuddered my body. Daryl hummed a chuckle before, much to my dismay, pulling back.

"Ya gotta be quiet." He whispered, reminding me instantly that we weren't _quite _alone right now. My gaze wandered instantly towards the inside of the cave and I was thankful to hear the sounds of Sophia breathing sleepily within. I had pulled my face away from Daryl's, turning away from him then. Uncertainty for our situation came to me then and I debated on whether stopping things now was the best thing to do. Sophia was _right there. _Only a little distance away. It didn't help that the on-going situation around us now came to the forefront of my mind, now my head was a little more focused. The group could potentially be in danger and here Daryl and I were- "She's out cold, I told ya. But we gotta be quiet." Daryl murmured, studying me thoughtfully. He seemed to understand the whirlwind in my mind just then and he exhaled a sigh, his breath brushing against my face. "Just forget 'bout it. All of it. Just for now." When I met Daryl's eyes once more, I swallowed hard, still not quite immune to the darkened orbs that were imploring mine. There wasn't a whole lot I could say or and do and Daryl seemed to know this, surprisingly me yet again by claiming my mouth with a series of soft kisses, much gentler than the previous two, before trailing his lips, like a butterfly touch, along my cheek. The feelings I got from this were not unwelcomed and I found myself submissive to Daryl's touch once more, my previous thoughts flying away just for a little while. Yet again, it was just Daryl and I; _nothing else._ One of his hands remained behind my head, while the other touched my leg, though I barely registered it due to the way Daryl suddenly began to kiss my neck.

His breath was hot against my skin and his kiss started out hesitant, his lips barely touching my neck at first. I couldn't help but shudder when he began to mouth into my skin and absently, I ran my hand back through Daryl's hair. The hand that was on my leg began to move, almost without thinking, up and down the outside of my thigh and I couldn't help but grasp at the hunter's locks when he seemed to get over his uncertainty and start kissing my neck in the same fashion he had kissed my lips. This was certainly something we'd never done and while I wasn't going to complain, this sudden confidence from Daryl was a little surprising. Briefly, I wondered whether it was the current danger lurking that drove the man or may our more isolated situation. Which ever it was, I couldn't help but admit I was enjoying it. I kept my eyes shut tightly, keeping my lips so tightly locked together in fear of making a noise and ruining whatever moment we had. Daryl's quick lips were making the job difficult though and when I felt Daryl's cold fingers suddenly slide under my t-shirt, by accident or by intention I didn't know, and touch the side of my abdomen, I couldn't help but gasp softly.

When Daryl chuckled quietly, his breath vibrating my throat as paused in his actions, I shuddered yet again at the feelings that overcame me. Closing my eyes, I considered the situation we were in and tried my hardest, over the rapid beating my heart, to focus on the sounds of Sophia's breathing. Thankfully, she was still out cold, as Daryl had said. I couldn't imagine the horrified situation of her waking up to this anyway and slowly, my more rational side was coming forward once more. This certainly wasn't the time to be fooling around, whether we wanted to or not. Thankfully, Daryl seemed to realise this too. For a moment though, neither Daryl or I moved. Daryl didn't move away or make to start kissing my throat once more and instead he remained with his face tucked against my neck, his breath still hot, panting against my neck. His hand remained on my thigh, still in a position that sent shivers down my spine. In turn, my hand stayed locked in the knots of Daryl's hair, the other resting on Daryl's shirt against his heart. I could feel the beat beneath my palm and for a moment, I just focused on the rhythm, mixing it in with my own. Daryl's pace was just as quick as mine and I opened my eyes slowly, when Daryl's hand began to move up towards my knee.

Daryl pulled away from being tucked into my neck and I met the hunter's gaze once more. My breath left me though when I took in his face in the moonlight and the look behind his gaze. His smile was beautiful and his eyes were so _loving_ that I almost felt the tears prick against my eyes. While I still hadn't gotten a confession from the man, just taking in the look he gave me was enough for now, it certainly did the job at batting away any insecurity I may have felt. I didn't have enough time to bask in his expression though as Daryl slowly leaned forward to kiss me once more. This time, his lips were gentle against mine, almost like he was trying to sooth me, to kiss away all my worries. My head swam with some many thoughts and it took me a moment to pick myself up consciously again as Daryl's previous affections had rendered me completely dysfunctional. When Daryl pulled away for the last time, he kept his forehead resting against mine and his eyes open in a lazy fashion. I drank all I could of him in, his almost carefree expression that was so rare to see. This was surprisingly to see him so bold and I still couldn't get over it. We were taking steps, I realised, in our relationship and I was glad to see it was slowly beginning to work. Almost hesitantly, I brushed the hair that lay obscuring his face so nothing in his expression was left hidden. I wanted to see him. _All _of him. Daryl smiled slightly at the gesture before sighing softly, exhaling and tickling my face with his breath once more.

"Go sleep." He murmured, his voice a little husky. "I'll take over on watch." I didn't move to obey but Daryl pulled back a fraction so he could lean up and press his lips to my forehead. It didn't feel like a kiss though and like I had done with my neck, I felt Daryl mouth something into my skin. I smiled to myself, despite the mystery, and allowed Daryl to retract himself from me, providing me with room to move again. He sat back and with the absence of his touch, I could feel myself shiver at the cold. Daryl's eyes watched me as I struggled to stand, a little disorientated still from our _activities. _In the darkness, I swore I saw a smirk grace the hunter's face, but I didn't call him on it. I didn't have the energy for it just now.

"Goodnight." I whispered, without thinking, laying a hand on his head and patting it in a playful manner. A hand caught my wrist before I could move further inside the cave though and Daryl's lips placed a chaste kiss on my fingers before letting me go completely. While I made my way towards Sophia's sleeping form, my head spun a little from all the affection Daryl had given me. It would certainly take time to get used to, given previous experiences with the man. My cheeks burned hot with a blush as I sat myself down beside Sophia, the feeling of Daryl's gaze burning into the back of my head as I did. My fingers gripped the fabric of the blanket and while the floor wasn't overly comfortable, I settled myself down on it, curling the blanket over me as much as I could. Daryl was right about Sophia hogging the blanket, I noted vaguely, though I found myself uncaring. The memories of Daryl's touch were enough to keep me warm anyway, for the night.

My sleep was without any nightmares. No screams filled my ears, no gunshots echoed in the darkness, no blood covered my vision. I didn't remember dreaming about anything though, whether it was nice or horrible, and it was a strange contrast to what I was used to. I had been plagued every night with my nightmares since the fall of the prison and had almost grown used to them by now. They were never too dissimilar, though that didn't make them any less awful.

When I woke the next morning though, I didn't remember actually falling asleep. I was greeted instead by a sudden blinding light and I shied away for a moment, ducking my gaze behind my hand. When they adjusted though, I scanned my sights around the cave, finding that strangely I was alone. Memories of the night before burned in my mind and I knew my face tinged a little with a healthy blush as I recalled the feeling of Daryl's lip against mine, against my neck, his hand against the skin of my abdomen. Swallowing the sudden thickness in my throat, I stumbled to my feet, rubbing my head and trying to rid the daze of sleep from my mind. A shiver ran up my spine at the memories but a sound approaching the entrance to the cave caught most of my attention.

Sophia's head appeared suddenly and she smiled at the sight of me. It was strained though, I noticed, not quite as strong as I was used to. _Worry, _I noted. Worry for her friend. Worry that we'd stumble across a horrific answer to our burning questions. Despite Daryl's affections the night before, I certainly hadn't forgotten about the task at hand, those we were looking for. My mind wasn't so disorientated anymore and I smiled in return, hoping mine was strong enough to provide a little comfort for the girl. I gathered up the blanket that I had slept under, glancing around to see the cave had been emptied, before clambering towards the entrance when Sophia beckoned me out.

"You looked peaceful so we thought we'd leave you a little while longer." She told me as I left the cave. I hooded my eyes with my hand as the sun was a little intense at first, grumbling a little to myself as I did. Sophia's hand took my free one without a word and she guided me down the slightly rocky hill to the clearing below. When I reached the bottom, I had adjusted my sight and I eyed the area around us. Daryl was nowhere in sight, I noted, and I frowned strangely at that. "Daryl's gone to find the trail again. He said he's be back soon." I nodded before smiling down at Sophia, .

"Sleep well?" I asked, feeling a little awkward at the memories of what Daryl and I had been up to while she had been slumbering. Sophia didn't pick up on my sudden un-comfortableness though and nodded firmly in answer to my question.

"It was better than I thought it was going to be!" She told me and I smiled slightly.

"Better than sleeping in a tree?" I countered, lightly, and Sophia grinned widely at me in return. Before she could answer the question though, the sounds of leaves rustling caught our attention and across the clearing, Daryl appeared between the bushes. He glanced between us before squaring in on me. My head spun a little as _yet again _I was reminded of what had gone on the night before. As I studied the hunter's face, I could almost feel his lips against my skin still and I shuddered once more at the thought. As if sensing my thoughts, a slight smirk lit up Daryl's face.

"You're up." He observed with a nod, his eyes dancing with amusement. It was strange to see Daryl so carefree especially and also so bold with his affections as exhibited the night before. Glancing down at our company though, I knew his easy attitude was no doubt due to the easiness of the situation. He seemed almost at ease with Sophia and I and the thought battered down all the awkwardness I had initially been feeling and I smiled to myself. I guessed we were a _couple _now after all anyway and I guessed it was what couples do, even Daryl and I who weren't exactly the most conventional when it came to romance. "I found the trail again. We might as well make tracks now, pick up the pace 'nd hopefully we'll reach that town soon enough." Sophia jumped into action immediately, shrugging the bag off her shoulder and opening it, holding it out towards me. I took the blanket that I had thrown over my shoulder and shoved it inside the open bag and immediately the girl strapped it back up again and threw it over her back. She marched towards Daryl with meaning and I followed behind her, smiling at her determination.

"Good morning." I muttered when I passed the hunter and Daryl tipped his head in an almost greeting. "How's your foot?"

"Morning." He responded, chuckling slightly, before offering the sniper that he had hung over his shoulder. "'Nd my foot's fine." I took the weapon back from him, smiling thankfully. And just like that, the air cleared once more.

Daryl remained in his previous position up front, Sophia behind him and myself a few paces back. I tugged at the strap over my shoulder, feeling the ache of the weight of the weapon that hung there. Occasionally, I would switch shoulders to even out the pressure and would rub the other one when it was free. Sophia didn't seem to have any problems with her bag and the item bounced happily on her back as she walked. Her paces were a lot more steady today, I noted, and she hadn't stumbled once since we left the cave. The rest had perked her strength and I was glad for it, wondering what the day would bring us and knew that we'd need all the strength we could get. Daryl, up ahead, continued his normal tracking, his attention never wavering. I eyed the back of the hunter's head as he glanced between the trees, a rush of feelings overwhelming me as I did. His hair was spiked up awkwardly at the back, I noted, and I wondered with a bite of my lip if I had been the one to mess his hair up.

We didn't speak very much, apart from Daryl's occasional orders, but the air didn't need filling just yet. We were all too preoccupied with our thoughts and up until we needed to talk, the silence was welcomed. I thought of the others back at the warehouse and hoped they were alright. I could imagine how tense they must all be feeling, how the fear mounted between them. I could imagine their gazes fixed at the spot we left from, just waiting for our return as we had waited for Rick and the others before. I could imagine they were expecting us to come back, either alone or empty-handed and I knew they would be preparing themselves for the worst possible outcome. Would they expect we'd return too? How long would they wait for us?

When Daryl's pace began to slow down, I wondered if maybe his foot was playing up again and I made a move forward to ask if he wanted to rest. However, something between the trees caught my eyes before I did. _A house. _The white painted exterior was a contrast to the greenery around us and I knew immediatly what this meant. We had found the town. Daryl's pace slowed down completely until the man reached a halt and he glanced back over his shoulder to the pair of us. With a jolt of his head, Sophia and I moved to stand beside him.

"The tracks seem to lead through this way." He breathed, eyes fixed ahead of him. "I reckon they came through 'ere 'nd I'm guessin' that house will be the first one they came across."

"They weren't looking for houses though, they were looking for cars." I pointed out, quietly, and Daryl grunted in agreement. His head turned briefly down to the side of him and his attention turned to Sophia then.

"You keep ya eyes open, girl. Do as Ruby 'nd I say, alright?" Daryl muttered, his voice firm. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sophia nod, furiously. "Don't go runnin' off neither. Stick with us 'nd keep quiet. Try not to use ya gun unless ya absolutely need to. We don't know what we're gonna find so we gotta be careful."

As we approached the town, my gut fell with horrid expectance. So many possibilities mused in my head, none of them good, and glancing down at Sophia, I wondered if bringing her along was such a great idea now. What if she saw her best friend dead? While it wasn't a pleasant possibility, it still was one. I certainly couldn't shield her away from that pain and I swallowed down the lump in my throat quickly as we followed Daryl onto the silent street.

The part of town we had walked into wasn't very big, in fact it almost seemed like the outskirts. Just a cluster of houses and an empty, deserted street winding through them. I was thankful no walkers stumbled along the cobble though, that was more than what we needed. We were able then to scan our surroundings for a moment, just to figure out our next move. I glanced briefly at Daryl to see his face thoughtful and calculating. Sophia merely stood close by the man, an almost fearful expression on her face. What hadn't failed to bypass my notice though were the lack of vehicles on the street we stood on. While I knew that Rick and the others could have easily taken the vehicles on this street, they would only be able to manage two cars tops and I seriously couldn't imagine there only being two vehicles on this street alone. When I glanced at Daryl again, his gaze was on the ground.

"I can't seem to pick up their tracks again." He told us, his voice a mutter. "Easier to track in the forest anyway, but-" Daryl trailed off, a strange frown on his face then when he appeared to discover something. I stepped forward, curious to the tense expression that suddenly fell on his face.

"What?" I probed, quietly and slowly, Daryl dragged his gaze up to mine.

"There are more tracks 'ere." He said, quietly, before turning around in a spin, his eyes darting around. "Others passed through 'ere, that's why I can't find Rick's and the others' trail anymore." The statement sent my stomach plummeting with dread and I saw Sophia's expression tense too. More people had come through here, could these people be the same ones that have been watching us at the warehouse? Were we right in thinking they'd come after Rick and the others? My heart beat began to pick up again now and I swallowed the thickness in my throat.

"What do we do?" I breathed, uncertain now. My eyes scanned the houses around us, wondering if we were being watched right now too. My hand rested against the gun at my belt almost unconsciously and I was thankful Sophia was prepared with her own weapon out before her. Daryl stood thoughtfully for a moment, before his gaze fell back to the ground again. An expression of dread crossed his face before he met my gaze once more.

"We can follow these other tracks? See where they lead?" Daryl offered, uncertainly. Did we really want to know where they led to? After a moments pause, I found myself nodding. We came here for answers, so we had to find them. Even if they weren't the ones we wanted. Studying me silently for a moment, Daryl sighed before nodding too. His attention turned away again and his quickly set about picking up the direction of these new tracks. When he finally got the grasp on them, he gestured for us to follow and slowly the three of us made our way down the street, an unhealthy feeling between us now.

The first thing that struck me was that everything was awfully quiet. The lack of walkers too was a little unnerving and for a moment, I wondered if their absence was such a good thing. The three of us seemed so small as we wandered down the street at a steady pace, Sophia and I keeping an eye on our surroundings, while Daryl kept his gaze on the ground. The houses on either side of us seemed very much deserted, though the same could have been said about the factory facility when we first arrived there too. While I didn't feel like eyes were watching us now, that didn't shake away the tense feeling that struck my core.

A sudden groan, however, caught all of our attention and I found myself almost sighing with relief when a couple of walkers staggered out from down a side road. I took a moment to scan them quickly, thankful that they weren't familiar to us and instead just a few more nameless dead people. As heartless as the sentiment was, I smiled at the sight of them, glad they weren't the deceased versions of the trio we looked for.

Daryl moved silently, holding a hand out to Sophia and I to keep us stationary. I noted, out the corner of my eye, that Sophia had raised her gun but I was thankful she hadn't pulled the trigger. We didn't need the sound drawing any unwanted attention, that was for sure. Instead, she and I stood back as we watched Daryl approach the stumbling geeks, his crossbow posed at the ready. The silent street echoed as the crossbow strung out and as an arrow bolt took out the closest walker in one fluid notion. The one behind it staggered over its fallen companion, still making an attempt for Daryl, though the hunter didn't waver. Rather than reloading his crossbow, he flung the weapon back over his shoulder by the strap and in the same motion, took out his knife. Without a second pause, the hunter leapt forward and forced his blade into the walker's skull, grunting as he did. With a harsh shove, he retracted his knife and let the body fall to the floor.

I met Daryl's gaze when he wiped his blade clean on his trouser leg and nodded once. The hunter returned it before moving to pull the arrow bolt from the walker's skull to replace it back again into his crossbow. Once satisfied, Daryl's gaze turned downward and instantly he picked up the trail again and we were back to the hunt for our friends. Not a word was spoken.

We kept going for a few more paces before Daryl's slowed again. His eyes remained downcast before slowly, his head turned as if he was following some lead. Realising he was probably was, I followed his gaze before squaring in on a house to the right of us. While it didn't seem anything out of the ordinary, I knew exactly what this stop meant. The tracks led up to this house and therefore whatever made these tracks led here too. Swallowing hard, I merely studied the house, eyeing the way it stood tall and almost intimidating. It was no different visually from the others around it, but the feelings received from it were in a different league. Hesitantly, I turned to the man beside me. He too was eyeing the house, though his expression was thoughtful. It was Sophia who spoke up first.

"They went in there." She observed quietly, quicker than I imagined her to be. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Daryl nod. He then, after a pause, unslung his crossbow from his shoulder and held it out in front of him. Daryl's eyes never wavered from the house before us. "Are we going in too?" _We; _her inclusion made me tense and I immediatly wanted to batter down her expectancy to join us. Daryl, however, met my gaze briefly and silenced me before I could say anything to her.

"She'd be safer with us than out 'ere." He murmured, quietly. I wasn't sure whether Sophia heard him but she stared up, expectantly, at the house as if she hadn't. I didn't like the idea of her joining us, but I knew that Daryl wouldn't want to take her in with us unless he was absolutely certain. Daryl's gaze softened briefly. "She can stick with me. Ya can cover the top floor, we'll cover the bottom. I'll keep her safe. Sound good?" His tone was reassuring but it didn't seem to do the trick. Seeing no alternative as the idea of leaving her out here also scared me too though and I found myself nodding. Daryl sighed at my response. "Sophia, ya stick with me. No wanderin' off, I mean it. No funny tricks 'ere, girl, ya do as I say. Promise?" He turned to the girl, eyeing her with a raised eyebrow. Sophia's expression was a little fearful but she nodded anyway.

"I promise, Daryl." Sophia whispered and it was good enough for the hunter.

Obviously, he led the way up onto the porch., Sophia and I trailing behind him Before we entered the scarily perfect-looking house, Daryl paused to press his ear against the wood to listen. I held my breath, in fear of distracting him. After a few minutes of silence, Daryl glanced over his shoulder with a nod. Wordlessly, Daryl took the red cloth that remained constantly hanging onto his trousers and held it out to the girl beside him. Sophia eyed it strangely, unsure why he was offering her the item still attached to him, but took it anyway in her shaky grasp.

"Ya keep hold of that." Daryl finally muttered, his voice barely a breath. "Don't let go, ya stick with me, little girl." I understood then the meaning of this gesture, to keep Sophia with him and I smiled at Daryl, thankfully, when glanced up at me. He reached for the door handle, briefly gesturing to me before pointing up and gesturing to himself then doing a circle with his finger. I got the meaning; I check upstairs, they'll check downstairs. I nodded and Daryl seemed satisfied before he turned to the closed door he now held onto. After a brief breath, Daryl slowly turned the handle and the door slowly creaked open. The fact it wasn't locked worried me slightly and as Daryl and Sophia entered the house first, I noticed the broken lock as I passed inside, realising that someone must have forced their way in here.

Tense, I eyed the immediate room before quickly squaring towards the stairs. As Daryl and Sophia remained down here, I obliged to my assigned job and quickly made my way over to the stairwell, as quietly as I could. I kept my gun out before me, ready to fire, as I crept up the stairs. While there didn't seem to be any signs of anyone here, I wasn't going to let that fool me just yet. We weren't sure what we would find here, but one thing was certain; the tracks had led here. With that thought in mind, I reached the top step and I paused for a moment to listen for any sounds.

Distantly, I could hear the sounds of creeping footsteps but immediatly realised it was Sophia and Daryl, more so Sophia as she wasn't quite elite in sneaking as Daryl was yet. Swallowing hard at the thought, I ventured towards the first door and braved taking a look inside. It was a bedroom, I realised straight away. Perhaps a guest bedroom once upon a time. The door hadn't been closed properly and I checked behind it before going further in. The blanket on the bed seemed a little tussled, I noticed and I frowned at the sight of it. It looked like someone had laid on it and I wondered if maybe it had been recently, given the trail that led to this place. Other than the apparently used bed, nothing else struck out as extraordinary and I quickly moved on to the next room.

When I came to another bedroom, I realised that it must have been a teenager's room, namely a boy's, in the old life. The large flat screen TV and stack of games and DVDs were a giveaway and I smiled slightly, knowing this would have been one boy's paradise a long time ago. My thoughts mulled over Carl then, wondering if he was the type of boy to play with videogames and hesitantly, I wandered over to the bed. Like before, it looked like it had been slept on and I frowned again to myself. An item on the floor by the bed caught my attention and I wandered closer before bending down to pick it up. Holding it in my hands, I studied it with a frown. A book. There was a dog-eared corner folded over, I noticed, and I flicked through the pages briefly before sighing to myself. We never really had time to read books anymore and as I held one in my hand now, I couldn't help but miss the feeling of sitting down and immersing myself in a good book. Studying the item one last time, I let the book fall back onto the bed before turning away and walking out of the room.

The third bedroom I entered was definitely the main bedroom, given the size of it. Studying the tussled sheets I sighed. This room was just as empty as the previous two and yet that just added more questions to the ones we already had. Just when I was about to leave the room, something on the ground caught my eye. Slowly I crept slower before I kneeled down at the foot of the double bed to look at what stained the carpet. It wasn't too drastic in size, but the colour was something that certainly wouldn't go amiss. Red, _blood _red to be exact. It was only a tiny patch that stained the carpet rug but it was enough to catch my attention. Hesitantly, I reached forward with my hand and slowly touched the stain with my finger. When I drew it away, I stared down at my hand with a horrible feeling.

_The blood was still wet._

Rising to my feet, I kept my eye on the small blood stain, gripping my gun tighter than I was before. Swallowing hard, I thought of the final room I had to enter and wasn't sure whether I was feeling overly up to investigating it. I guessed it must have been the bathroom though and with a sigh, I urged myself out of this bedroom and towards the closed door at the end of the landing. Creeping towards it, I got my gun at the ready before me. Downstairs, I heard nothing and I didn't let that bother me just at the moment. I had a job to do, after all. Instead, I focused on the closed door and reached towards the handle, hesitating before opening it. Thinking of Carl, Rick and Abraham, I knew that I needed to check inside this room, no matter what and despite the shaky feeling I got from this place. Slowly I pushed the door open.

The first thing that happened when I tried to open the door though was that it wouldn't open. It did, but only slightly, and I realised that something was in the blocking it from the other side. Glancing over my shoulder, just to check nothing was going to sneak up behind me, I turned my full attention to the door and after a brief pause, I paused my weight against it, forcing my way in. When I stumbled into the bathroom, I grunted a little after my achievement. Though my celebration was short-lived when my eyes drew to the thing stopping the door from opening. My gaze squared in on the still body of a man and I yelped slightly before stumbling back. The back of my knees hit the toilet seat and I found myself falling back onto it in brief shock, quickly steadying myself to sit down. I eyed the body from my position on the toilet seat and I swallowed hard, examining the dead man's back quickly as he lay face-down.

He wasn't one of ours.

He was too grown-up to be Carl. He wasn't ginger enough to be Abraham. And he wasn't skinny enough to be Rick. Sighing, I found relief wash over me, though another thought occurred to me then. Who the hell was he then? Was he part of this group that watched us? I studied the man for a moment, unsure of what to do, before my eyes were drawn to the left. The window was wide open, I noticed, and I frowned curiously. An escape route, perhaps? Slowly, I pushed myself up off the toilet seat and crept over to the open window. Peering out, I noted that it led out onto a low roof and back out into the yard. This may have been our next lead, I thought to myself.

A hand grabbing my ankle caused me to yell in shock again, this time a little louder, though I didn't waste any more time screaming as I quickly grabbed a pair of scissors that lay on the counter in reach. Without a pause, I pinned the walker down with my free leg and plunged the scissors into the back of its head before it could latch its teeth into my ankle. Of course, it fell still immediately and I was thankful when its grip loosened. With a sigh, I realised I probably should have checked the dead man was _dead_ first before venturing to the window. The sounds of rushed footsteps and a worried shout of my name made me jump slightly though I quickly called out to my other companions and Daryl soon stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Ya alright?" He breathed. I merely nodded, gesturing down to the body at my feet. Daryl shoved his way inside, the man's weight still preventing the door from opening fully, before coming to my side to look around the room. Sophia remained in the doorway, though smiled when I met her gaze. Wordlessly, Daryl knelt down and quickly began to examine the dead man.

"It's clear downstairs." Sophia told me while Daryl worked. "Though Daryl thinks that someone has definitely been here. There's a lot of mess around the place." I nodded slowly, thinking of the messed up bed sheets I had seen and the blood stain on the floor. A quick breeze on my back also reminded me of the open window and I waited for Daryl to finish his examination of the man before bringing my findings up.

"He weren't bit." Daryl muttered finally, pulling out the scissors that I had left impeded in his head. When he turned to look up at me, I raised an eyebrow. "Looks like he was strangled to death. Not sure what with, but it's left marks on his neck." This certainly was a development.

"There's blood in the bedroom next door." I told them both. The hunter slowly got to his feet. "Not a lot, but it's still wet." Daryl nodded slowly, eyeing the body with a frown.

"Someone's been here recently." He murmured.

"Do you think it was the others?" Sophia quickly piped up. She eyed the body at our feet. "Maybe they killed this man. In self-defence." Meeting Daryl's gaze, we couldn't deny it was a possibility. The fact there was blood, no matter how small the stain was, didn't provide much comfort though. Was it from our side or theirs? Hesitantly, I gestured to the open window behind us.

"That was open when I came in. Maybe someone climbed out of it?" I suggested and Daryl moved to lean out of it. After a thoughtful pause, the man nodded.

"Lets go check 'round back."

We soon found ourselves stood out on the back porch of the house, looking up at the floor above. The bathroom window led out onto a small level of roofing before dropping down onto the back veranda. Daryl had told us, firmly, that it would be easy enough for someone to jump down from it without hurting themselves too much. He also added then there wasn't any signs of blood so if someone had climbed out of the window, they hadn't been the ones to bleed on the carpet. This was mildly comforting for a little while. The hunter then turned to eye the grass yard behind us and Sophia asked, timidly, if Daryl was able to see any more tracks. Silently the man grunted before trundling down the wooden steps to the grass level. Silently, the two of us followed.

Daryl made his way around the side of the house, not saying a word as he did. Sophia and I followed behind him and I kept my gaze wandering around, just incase someone was lurking in the bushes; dead or alive. When the hunter nearly did a full lap to the front of the house, he pause at the start of the front porch and his gaze was directed upwards slightly. Slowly, Daryl reached up towards an item that sat on the wooden railing and he brought it down for us to see. It was an opened can with a metal fork still sticking out of it, almost like it was ready to eat. Someone had left this and I quickly began to rack my brains to think if this was one of the cans that we had remaining after most of our supplies had been stolen from, one that Maggie may have given to Rick and the others to take with them. It didn't look familiar, but I couldn't be sure.

"Someone's been 'ere." Daryl finally sighed, throwing the can to the floor. "'Nd from the looks of it, Rick 'nd the other two may have passed by 'ere too." Swallowing hard he scanned his eyes around us. "There ain't any of their bodies, so we should consider that a good thing."

"But there _is _a body." Sophia added, suddenly. Daryl turned to her with a frown.

"Ain't our people, girl, ain't our problem." He murmured, softly. Sophia frowned at this, but didn't say anything else. I eyed the girl, curiously before glancing up at Daryl again. My head was just spinning right now with all that was going on.

"Okay." I began. "Say Rick and the others were here. Say they were the ones that climbed out that window. Can you pick up where they went from there?" Daryl scanned the floor before shrugging.

"It's hard to tell." He admitted. "There are some tracks but I ain't sure if they're just geeks or them. Plus it's been five days since they left. These trails ain't as clear as they would 'ave been five days ago." I swallowed hard, understanding what he was saying, but unsure what our next move was right now. "Lets head back to the road, see if I can pick up anything else."

When we made it back to the road, Daryl instantly fell back into tracking mode once more. And yet again, Sophia and I were to remain silent and wait until he had found something. I tugged at the strap on my shoulder, absently, as I scanned my eyes across the houses along the street. We had walked quite a few paces away from the house was had just investigated now, in hope of finding some more tracks further down. So far, we hadn't been so lucky, but Daryl kept at it. Soon we came across a more populated part of town as an abandoned corner shop came into sight as well as a bar across the street opposite it. I eyed the two buildings with a frown, wondering if there was anything worth salvaging in there while we were here. Though also the thought of them being _occupied_ too sprung to mind and I swallowed back the nervous lump in my throat.

I suggested we take a look inside them both while we were here, just incase the others were maybe holding up inside them or perhaps we could find any supplies to keep us going. Daryl affirmed the suggestion with a grunt before continuing to say that we'd check the store first. Neither Sophia or I argued this and once more, we let the hunter approach the door first. He opened it slowly, pausing to listen for any sounds, before entering further. Sophia trailed close behind him, holding the red cloth on his belt tightly in her grasp as I stopped to close the door behind us all. As the two of them moved to check the back, I happily took to scanning the front and hoped vaguely that we'd find something to eat.

However when I found nothing, I literally meant _nothing. _The shelves were bare completely from any salvageable food and I couldn't help but curse as I paced the aisles, just hoping to find something to take with us. When I finally reached the cashier at the back, I could only place a junior-size box of dried cereal on the counter and I eyed the item with a frown. This was all I could find. Absently, I thought of a time when me placing an object on the counter would be shortly followed by _"that will be ninety cents please" _or something similar before the till ringing out would sound. I smiled to myself, thinking of how meaningless this act would have once been before sighing. _Back in the day_.

I couldn't reminisce much more though as a single gunshot rang out, too close for comfort. Without a second pause, I rushed towards the door that led into the back of the store in quick search to find the other two. I didn't have to look very long though as I found the pair of them stood in what looked to be a small work-room kitchen with a body of a walker at their feet. I turned to Daryl first, expecting to see a gun in his hand, only to find his crossbow there instead. When I turned to Sophia, I was a little shocked to find her gun raised, poised before her, in her trembling hands. Glancing between her and the body on the floor, I quickly put the pieces together and swallowed hard at the revelation.

"What did I say 'bout using ya gun?" Daryl slowly strung out, his tone quiet, and his attention fixed on the girl beside him. The terror instantly fell onto Sophia's face and she lowered the gun before turning to look up at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry!" She gushed out, her tone equally as frantic as her expression. "I didn't think- I forgot- I'm so sorry!" I watched as the previous anger on Daryl's face slowly began to disperse and instead sadness replaced it as he studied the terror Sophia held in her eyes for him. "Please don't be mad at me, Daryl!" Her words struck a core in my heart and I remained silent as I studied the pair of them. Daryl seemed lost for words for a moment, the sadness still lingering.

"I ain't mad." He muttered, his voice unsure. "Ya just gotta be careful next time, that's all. Don't worry about it, kid." Sophia didn't say anything more, though she seemed a little surprised by Daryl's lack of reaction. Instead she nodded and bowed her head. I was unsure as to what to say then and I glanced again between the pair of them, the tension over-whelming the room we stood in. Clearing my throat, I tried to get their attention.

"We should head outside." I suggested. "Maybe try that bar across the road next?" Daryl nodded, numbly in agreement while Sophia made no reaction whatsoever. This time, it was _me _that led the way out of that store, hoping to leave the tension that had suddenly developed behind us there too.

I scanned the empty street before us when we got outside, a little unsure as to how I was going to break the silence now. Sophia sure didn't seem like she was going to say anything and Daryl had appeared to have fallen into non-talking mode. It certainly didn't help matters, that was for sure, but we still had a job to do regardless. A long way down the street behind us, I noted the staggering forms of a small group of walkers coming towards us, no doubt herding towards the sound of the gunshot. Thankfully they weren't too close to be a problem just yet so I instead focused on the bar across the street, our next heading. Just when I was about to start walking towards it though, a noise suddenly began to echo out around us, stopping me mid-step. Frowning, I instantly recognised that sound and for a moment it drew back some distant memories.

A car alarm.

Glancing briefly at my shoulder at Daryl, I saw the look of understanding cross his gaze and I was glad to see the previous tension gone. For now anyway. After the moment pause, Daryl had suddenly broken out into a hobbled sort of sprint, due to his foot, down the street, towards the noise. I urged Sophia quickly on after him and together we rushed towards the sound. It didn't sound too far away, but I could have been wrong. I trusted Daryl's judgement at least, it had gotten us so far, and we followed the man as he weaved his way amongst the obstacles.

Finally, we had reached the end of an alley way when Daryl drew his pace to a halt. Sophia and I came up beside him, panting as we did. Vaguely, I saw Daryl limp slightly on his injured foot, hopping a little as not to put too much of his weight on it. The running probably hadn't done him much good, I realised, but Daryl wouldn't be one to complain. The sound of the alarm was much closer now and I realised that perhaps round the corner the source would be there. Would we find someone else there too? _Friend? Foe?_ Daryl turned to us and began his gestures and plan of motion. Though before he'd gotten too far, the noise of the car alarm suddenly ceased and Daryl froze in his gestures. The echoing of the alarm still rang in my ears though as it began to die down, something else took its place.

The sounds of voices.

"-Nice one, asshole-" One voice was saying, though I couldn't quite make much more out or even if I found the voice familiar. It sounded male, I concluded. Daryl glanced between us, awkwardly, before gesturing to our weapons. I noticed Sophia's gun trembling in her hands and for the first time since our trio had set out, I pushed Sophia behind me. I made sure my body blocked her from harm before turning to Daryl and nodded a silent affirmative. My heart began to beat rapidly in my chest, droning out most noise in my head and I swallowed down my suddenly thick throat.

"C'mon." Daryl muttered, before leading the way out of the alley way slowly, his crossbow out before him. I followed behind him, my own gun raised at the ready. Daryl walked with a limp now, I noted vaguely, and that would have to be something we'd address later. If we had a later, that was. Though when we rounded the corner, we found a scene we weren't quite ready for.

There was a little bit of black smoke immersing itself around the front of the car, obscuring the people before it from view slightly. It didn't matter much as they had their backs to us as we approached so we were unable to see their faces. Three of them in total, I counted, though as the smoke began to clear from the bonnet and the trio became more visible to see in sight, my heart dropped immediately.

_Red hair, lean frame, sheriff hat. _

A stupid grin had picked up on my face before I could help myself and I found myself lowering my gun, realising that the danger wasn't to be. Out of the corner of my eye, Daryl's crossbow had lowered too. Sophia stepped up to my side and I grinned down at her, happy to see the receiving grin I got in return.

"-Next time, leave this to me, alright?" The red-headed man was saying. The lean-framed man beside him ran a ragged hand through his hair. _A gesture I knew so well. _

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight to figure out how the hell to turn the God damn alarm off! My mind is a little bit preoccupied with all the shit that's been going on right now, I'm afraid!" He returned with a hiss, though the red-head wasn't so bothered by his tone.

"Next time, _don't _fuck up the engine while you try, at least. Jesus, man, this thing is beyond bloody fucked now!" A pause. "Sorry, little man, for the language."

"Should we really be out here this long? What about the others, what if they find us here?" The sheriff-hat said, from his place beside the lean-framed man, his voice worried.

"Don't worry about it right now, kid." Red-head replied. Daryl snorted then, apparently feeling the need to intervene now.

"Maybe ya should worry!" The hunter called out and immediately the three before us visibly tensed. "'Cos _we've _found ya." The trio took a moment to take in this sudden forth voice before slowly turning around to face us. I noticed the way their hands lingered on their guns, gripping them hard and holding them ready for what they were going to face. Their expressions told a story too and it seemed _we _weren't the ones they were expecting to see. Daryl seemed to notice this too and quickly called them up on it, his tone firm. "Expectin' someone else, are ya?"

"What the-" Abraham strung out slowly, studying us in confusion and also in what looked to be terror. Rick and Carl looked on, matching his expression. While I was overjoyed to see them all okay, there was something about the looks they were giving us that drew the smile from my face. "What the hell are you three doing here?!"

* * *

_(Author's Note): Thanks for the response from the previous chapter. While I don't think it was one of my best, I'm glad people seemed to enjoy it anyway. I'm not sure whether people are still expecting fast updates, like the previous 12 chapters, but I'm afraid the next lot of chapters may be a little slow. I've churned this one out for you guys, even though I've got plenty of other things I should be doing right now, and it'll be the last for at least a couple of weeks. I'd say the next chapter will be out in a month tops, due to other dedications and I'm sorry that the waiting sucks. I hope this chapter is enough to keep you satisfied for now, even though the ending may be a little sucky! _

_Please let me know what you think - what do you think is going on with this "other group", what do you think they want with everyone? Any thoughts to what have kept Abraham, Rick and Carl away for so long? Any thoughts you have, I'd love to hear! :D _

_Anyway, thanks again for your responses. Like I said, the next update may be a little wait but I'll try not to string the wait on too long. If I could, I wouldn't want to leave you guys waiting, but other priorities have to come first! Anyway, let me know what you think of the latest update! _


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_Chapter Fifteen_

Before either of us could open our mouths to answer our newly joined friends, a loud clattering sounded off somewhere close by. My head turned towards the direction it came from, frowning as I did. I immediately assumed it might have just been walkers, but given everything that was going on right now, the alternative made my heart beat quicken. When I turned back to the others, Abraham hissed at us to follow him before the man began to run quickly in the opposite direction of the noise. Rick and Carl were quick to follow at his heels. Sophia didn't waste any time to follow either and I paused only briefly to glance meaningfully at Daryl before the pair of us trailed after the others too.

Abraham's pace didn't relent until we had covered a great distance across town and retired in an abandoned coffee shop. Rick and Carl entered the building first, the pair with their weapons at the ready as they quickly and silently scouted out the little shop while Abraham halted at the door for the rest of us to catch up. His eyes were fixed on the place behind Daryl and I, as we brought up the rear of this now larger pack. Though when we reached his side, Abraham patted a heavy hand on Daryl's back before ushering us all inside so he could close the door behind us. We didn't remain directly in the front of house and instead, after Rick and Carl gave the 'all clear' affirmative, Abraham settled himself crouched on the floor at the back wall with view of the front windows.

"There a back exit?" The red-headed man muttered, eyeing Rick and Carl. The latter nodded slowly and Abraham grunted his approval. "Keep an ear out, little man. Gotta make sure no one tries to sneak in through there." Carl nodded again, this time more firmly. Rick glanced uneasily between the pair, but didn't say a word. The air was exceedingly tense.

"And who exactly is going to try and sneak in?" I questioned, squatting down on the floor as the others were doing. Abraham didn't answer and instead kept his gaze on the coffee shop's front windows. Wordlessly, I turned to Rick to raise a silent eyebrow for answers. The ex-leader met my gaze and studied my expression briefly before sighing.

"We came across another group while we were out here looking for vehicles." He explained with a tired tone, not wasting any time and getting to the point. While I was glad he didn't beat around the bush, at his response I felt my stomach plummet immediatly. Another group? So it seemed some of our suspicions were confirmed. I swallowed hard, unsure what to say to this.

"Another group?" Daryl muttered, frowning too. "Ain't friendlies I take it, neither?" Abraham snorted at that.

"Oh yeah, we're best buds with these new folks. We're playing a friendly game of hide and seek right now." The ex-sergeant breathed under his breath and Daryl scowled at the man. "We'll make sure to make the introductions when they find us." Daryl all but growled at the man, but didn't open his mouth to retort. Instead, another voice decided to chip in.

"That's why we haven't come back yet." Carl quickly piped in from his place beside Sophia. The pair seemed a little more content to be together again, but their expressions were still tense with the topic of conversation. No surprised there. "We didn't want to bring this other group back to the group. Isn't that right, Dad?" Rick nodded tightly in confirmation though didn't look towards his son. His gaze remained fixed on a spot on the opposite wall, a frown on his face.

"How'd ya come across 'em?" Daryl asked, curiously. At this, Abraham sighed.

"We didn't find much in the way of transportation when we first got here." He began to explain, tensely. "Had to travel further into town to look, but a lot of the cars we found were either out of gas or missing parts. We ran over schedule, that was for sure." Abraham ran a hand over his chin, in thought, before pointing at Rick. "The tough guy here thought we should try and find a garage, maybe find some of the missing parts for the cars we'd found or even some spare gas. We knew it would drag out the mission a little longer, but we discussed it before deciding to go. It seemed like an easy plan at the time. We headed out to find a car garage just across in the next town. It should have only taken us a day longer out of our travels."

"Something happened." Sophia observed, quietly, when Abraham paused in his tale. The man nodded, slowly, not looking at the girl and instead kept his gaze on the front windows.

"We found a car garage by these train tracks, had a couple of vehicles in there too but we weren't lucky enough to find any working." Abraham carried on. "We tried fixing some up but we didn't have much luck. Must have been a good reason those vehicles were in the garage in the first place, so we didn't bother wasting too much time on them. Instead we looted the parts we thought we needed for the others we found back in town and decided to just head back and try our luck again."

"That's when they showed up, before we could leave the garage." Carl interjected and Abraham nodded again.

"Heard a load of male voices coming from outside on the tracks and we stopped, waiting for them to pass." He sighed. "Then one of the assholes, I'm guessing their leader, decided they should camp in the garage for the night. Course, we panicked, we didn't know who these assholes were and they sure as hell out-numbered us. So we grabbed all the gear we could and tried to hide, ended up locking ourselves in the Goddamn boot of a car because the other door out was locked."

"How many of them are there?" I asked, not liking this tale one bit. The trio thought a moment.

"There _was _seven at the time." Abraham answered, looking meaningfully at Rick then. Rick ignored the look sent his way. "There's five of them left out there now though." I thought about his answer, considering the two that were apparently missing now and wondering what this meant along with the look that passed to Rick. Glancing at the trio before us, I waited for them to finish their story before asking.

"What did you do when they came into the garage?" Sophia asked quietly. The red-headed sergeant chuckled bitterly.

"Weren't a right lot we could do, little lady, but wait." He replied. "We hid in that car boot, like I said, waited for them to pass on or for an opportunity to get out and go." Abraham paused, glancing at Rick and Carl before turning back to the window. "We weren't sure who these people were so we were trying to be cautious. Of course, being cautious probably saved our asses then." The last part of Abraham's comment was more under his breath than to us. It only made me frown harder.

"What do ya mean?" Daryl asked, frowning, picking the bitterness up too, no doubt. Abraham snorted, shaking his head. It was Rick that continued when the other man didn't answer.

"We just listened for a while, waited to see what they'd do." Rick explained before sighing, finally speaking up. "They talked a lot about 'claiming' something, though we didn't know what they were talking about. Couldn't see them to make anything out either." He shrugged, thoughtfully. "They were all men, judging by their voices, and they sure didn't seem friendly at the time. So we waited for them to just fall asleep or leave, but then they started arguing."

"I think it was only one man actually that was creating the fuss." Abraham added, face frowning. Rick shrugged in response.

"Well, there was a whole lot of shouting and, we're guessing the leader, ended up questioning this one guy - was it Ben?"

"_Len_, I think." Abraham mused.

"Len then, whatever. He was questioned about his loyalty to their group." Rick paused. "Apparently he lied to them about something and the leader-" He cut himself off. "Well, it didn't end well for Len." There was a thoughtful pause.

"They 'taught him all the way'." Carl muttered into the silence and Rick nodded slowly, almost in confirmation to his son's statement.

"The hell does that mean?" Daryl questioned, though he seemed to already know the answer to his question.

"They beat their own to death, that's what it means." Abraham drawled out, getting straight to the point. Rick grimaced slightly and Carl's face remained tense. "I think by that point we realised that those assholes were most certainly not the friendly type. Especially when they were _laughing _as they did it." There was a scowl on the man's face as he stared out towards the front window and I studied him silently, before turning to the Grimes' boys.

"How'd you get out of there?" I asked, quietly. Rick sighed, tiredly.

"Sheer damn luck." He muttered, glancing at Abraham's turned stance. "Abraham wanted us to leave while they were distracted but it was a risky job, especially with only one exit and with no visual on these guys and what they were _exactly _doing. I think at one point though this guy, Len, tried to get away. We heard the voices leave as the rest followed him, but they didn't sound like they went very far. We decided to try it though."

"The door out wasn't an option as we could still hear all those assholes laughing on the other side." Abraham added, quickly. "Though the little man spotted some high windows which we could hoist ourselves up to, so we tried it. Boosted the kid up first, let him drop down with some of the parts we had ransacked from the vehicles. I helped Rick up next and I used the workbench and some of the tool boxes to leverage myself up." He paused though then, his expression grim. "My bag dropped though." Abraham paused again, his face furious but it seemed to be directed only at himself now. "I should have been more smarter and thrown the damn thing through the window first but it must have caught on the window latch and fell back inside, making a damn racket as it did too. Course, I didn't have time to jump down and grab it as I could hear those assholes coming back inside. So I left it."

"But they found it." I realised, nodding once. Abraham smiled without humour.

"Oh yeah, they found it, alright." He muttered.

"They knew someone else had been there." Rick carried on, running a hand through his hair. "We didn't waste too much time lingering when they realised this but from what we heard, we knew they were going to come after us. We just kept running, hoping they'd lose our trail soon enough. That's when we knew we couldn't head straight back to you all, because this group would just come with us."

"And while we may out-number them, we didn't know quite what they were capable of. Heck, what they did to their pal Len was enough for me to make my mind up." Abraham sighed. "We tried to double back to that town a few times, hoping this other group would get lost somewhere along the way. Found a house to camp in for the night near where we'd first come into this town, though we weren't sure whether to head back to you guys or get one of those vehicles on the main street that we found. We had the parts after all." Abraham glanced over his shoulder at Rick, briefly. "Tough guy's shoulder was playing up this morning, you know, where Morgan stabbed him?" Rick blanched at the mention and rubbed his shoulder absently. "We left him in the house we were staying in so he could rest a little while Carl and I went to get some supplies from a house down the road. We sure as hell needed some food and it meant Rick could rest his shoulder before we headed out again." Abraham paused. "Reckon you better tell them the rest of it, Rick."

"That other group came to the house." Rick muttered, tiredly, not pausing in the tale. "I heard them come in while I was lying upstairs. I didn't know what to do at first so I hid under the bed. One of them 'claimed' the bed I was under, of course, so I couldn't get out straight away. Dunno how long I was lying there until another man came into the room and the pair of them argued about whose right it was over the 'claim' of the bed." Rick sneered slightly before shrugging. "They got into a fight, one of them ended up getting up pinned down while the other choked him. But he-" He paused. "The man that was getting choked saw me. He tried to tell the other guy, but he fell unconscious before he could manage it. Of course, I had to get out before this man woke up and told the others."

"Sounds fuckin' tense, man." Daryl mumbled and Rick chuckled, bitterly.

"I waited a little while as the other man fell asleep. I could hear the others in the rest of the house, they were talking about finding us still, I guess it must have just been some entertainment or something for them." He shrugged. "When the man started snoring, I crawled out and sneaked out into another room. Found myself in the bathroom, but it wasn't quite empty." Rick sighed. "There was one of them in there and I sure as hell couldn't hide from him. He tried to kill me-"

"But Dad killed him first." Carl interjected, no emotion to his tone. Rick visibly swallowed, though he didn't deny it.

"I climbed out the bathroom window, jumped down onto the back porch and as quickly as I could went to find Carl and Abraham." Rick finished quickly, running a hand through his hair. There was a moments pause.

"We decided then that we were going to try and fix up one of those cars before heading back to you." Abraham explained. "Those assholes would have realised sooner or later that we'd been there and they sure wouldn't be feeling nice when they realised we'd killed their friend. We needed to get transportation so we could head back to you lot, quicker, and get the hell out of there and get strength before these assholes caught up. So we headed into town, used the parts we'd looted from the garage to fix up that lovely set of wheels you found us in front of. Didn't quite count on Rick's lame-ass mechanic skills though which blew a giant hole in our plan of course, as well as the engine." Rick grimaced then, but didn't comment further. "And that leads us to where we are now. This _lovely _reunion. Which also brings us nicely back to my earlier question; why the hell are you three here?"

For a moment, no one spoke, though I felt the tension in the air shift in our direction now. Awkwardly, I glanced at Daryl beside me though the man was more focused on meeting Abraham's questionable stare. I turned to Rick then to find the man already looking back, his own expression seemingly reiterating Abraham's question. Carl and Sophia shifted together silently and I swallowed down the lump in my throat.

"We've come looking for you." I breathed, quietly, knowing immediatly that this wouldn't be an answer that would sit well with them. Abraham's eyes blazed without hesitation and Rick stared on in shock. Again, I tried to meet Daryl's gaze though the hunter kept his attention on the red-head man across from him.

"Looking for _us?_!" Abraham hissed, his angered tone expected. "The plan was for you all to stay back at the container! Did you not hear what we said?!" I blanched back at the ferocity of his gaze.

"You've been gone for so long, we were getting worried-" I tried.

"We were handling things." Abraham cut in though Daryl snorted at the sergeant's response.

"Fuckin' handling it, my ass." He muttered, shaking his head. "Doesn't look like ya doing such an awesome job right now. Haven't found us _one _Goddamn car _and _ya managed to wrangle yourselves a nice little fan group, causin' a bigger damn problem for us than before. Oh yeah, really fuckin' handling things!"

"You know what, fuck you!" Abraham growled, shifting closer to the Dixon brother. Daryl responded just as angrily, though Rick quickly shoved a hand between the pair of them to attempt to stop this bust up.

"This is _not _the time for this." Rick hissed, eyeing both men. Daryl was the first to look away, turning to stare down at his clenched fists while Abraham shook his head at the man, both equally seething still. "Ruby, carry on with your explaining." I nodded when Rick turned to me and cleared my throat quickly.

"Things haven't been great back at the container." I carried on. "It was still eerie as hell and we were constantly on watch. We kept our movements mostly restricted to the warehouse and out in front of it. We kept feeling like someone was watching us, like it was before you left, but thankfully nothing happened. it was just a feeling. Yesterday-" I paused, glancing towards Sophia briefly to see a pair of doe eyes staring back, before continuing. "Yesterday though we heard something."

"Something?" Carl breathed, confused. His father beside him was frowning too and even Abraham had cooled down to raise a confused eyebrow in my direction. "What kind of something?"

"It was like a smashing." Sophia offered, meekly and Daryl nodded in agreement.

"Merle, Maggie 'nd Glenn went to check it out." The hunter continued, his previous anger dispatched now as he spoke in a cooler tone. "When they came back, they told us it looked like someone had been in the building down the far end of the lot." Rick's and Abraham's eyes widened at this and the pair shared a look. Daryl scratched the back of his head in thought. "That's when we made plans to come find ya, so we could get the hell out of there as soon as we could."

"We don't know who was watching us or what they even want. They haven't made any attempt to attack us, if that's what they're planning." I carried on, shrugging. "It just seems like they've been watching us."

"Not sure that's a good thing." Abraham muttered and I nodded in agreement.

"We thought that maybe they'd come after you guys when you split from the group, that's why you hadn't come back yet." I offered, though suddenly another thought came to me. "Do you reckon these are all linked?" The men raised their eyebrows. "Well, with these people that are watching us and this group that have been following you guys?" I pointed meaninglessly at Abraham and Rick though the two men glanced at each other then. "Do you think they're the same people doing both?"

"I don't think they're the same group, friend." Abraham shook his head after hesitation, his expression grim. "For starters they came from the wrong direction when we first came across them at the garage. Doesn't fit either after listening in to them talking. They didn't mention the facility we're at all."

"Plus they've been following us the past few days." Carl pointed out. "How could they be at the facility too and make that noise you heard?" This made sense, I realised, but the meaning of all this didn't sit well with me at all.

"You do know what that means then, don't you?" I breathed, my voice shaking. The grim expressions I got in return told me that the others were on the same page right now too.

"There's two different groups out there." Daryl muttered, his voice eerily followed by silence.

Two groups? My heart dropped at the thought, especially considering all that Abraham and Rick had told us about this group following them. These unknown people on top of that just intensified the dread that I began to feel. I realised again that the group was still split, almost in half now. With us six out here with this group of men and the other lot back at the factory with this unknown potential threat, everything was certainly not looking so bright. Two groups both interested in us, one for clear aggressive reasons, while the other was uncertain. These revelations only terrified me more. We were certainly stuck between a rock and a hard place right now. Any way out of these situations were lost in the muddle of thoughts in my head.

"What do we do?" Carl asked, quietly, his voice shaking as he tried to keep his tone firm. Rick eyed his son carefully, though didn't open his mouth to answer him. Abraham ran a hand across his chin thoughtfully.

"We've gotta get back to the others." I chipped in when no one braved the role in answering. "Get the hell out of here as soon as we can."

"Easier said than done, friend." Abraham muttered before sighing. The red-headed man eyed the window out front once more before shaking his head. "We can't stick around here very long though. Those other assholes will be scouting the area for us, no doubt. They'll know we're around after hearing the car alarm."

"Then lets head back to the facility." I added, urgency in my voice.

"This other group might follow us though." Daryl pointed out, carefully. "If we did 'ave a car, this will be a hell of a lot easier. Ya definitely scoped this entire town?" Abraham shrugged and opened his mouth to speak, though Carl suddenly cut him off.

"Why don't we try garages?" He suggested, lightly. Everyone eyed the boy strangely and Carl quickly continued. "Well, some people used to fix up cars in their garages, didn't they, before the turn? I remember our neighbour, Mr Tibbs, had that old sports car that he had been working on for at least a year in his garage after he found it in a junkyard one time, remember Dad?" Rick nodded, slowly. "When I asked you why he was taking so long on it, rather than just buying a new one you told me that some people just like to fix up cars in their spare time. Isn't that right?"

"Not a bad idea to start with, Kid." Daryl nodded, earning himself a proud grin from the boy. "Ya check out any garages while ya were searchin' before?" The trio shook their heads and the hunter nodded again, thoughtfully. "We could try head back to that estate we were on before? Keep off the street 'nd stick to the yards so these other assholes won't find us? Search the garages 'nd see if we can find anything. If not, work our way from there?" After a thoughtful pause, both Rick and Abraham nodded.

"It's the best idea we've got." Rick observed before sighing.

"We'll head out the back door." Abraham muttered, ushering us towards the door that led into the office behind the cafe's kitchens.

Abraham and Daryl went out the back door first, both checking it was clear before ushering the rest of us out. Rick and I urged the children out in front of us before taking the back of the procession, making sure to double check behind us as we moved. Daryl expertly led the way down some alleys, winding in and out of buildings, but successfully keeping out of sight from the main street. Abraham quietly and quickly dealt with the stray walkers that occasionally lingered in the alley ways with the blunt of his rifle and I watched with a slight smile as Carl silently instructed Sophia to put away her gun and take out her knife instead. The boy had learnt well it seemed from his lessons from Rick and I. Glancing at Rick, who lingered a little behind me, the man was too preoccupied with keeping a look out behind us to notice the exchange between the two youngest of the group.

This stealthy action we had going on, however, was brought to a halt when Daryl paused in his tracks and held up a hand for us to do the same. It was clear straight away why he instructed this. Glancing up ahead, I noticed a large stretch of green that looked like it was, once upon a time, a large play area for families to come. To the left was a rusty looking abandoned play area that was close to the main street, while the rest of the field was just over-grown grass that would have once been a space for people to come and play sports, have picnics and just enjoy the summer days. Now though, it was just another obstacle in our way.

"We're gonna be seriously exposed 'ere." Daryl muttered, turning to look back down the line. Abraham was eyeing the field thoughtfully, shrugging his rifle over his shoulder. "There's more of a chance they'll see us if we're out in the open like that." I eyed the stretch of green with a frown and studied the fence at the far side, that no doubt led into the back yard of a house and which was also our desired destination.

"We'll have to take it some of us at a time." Abraham spoke up. "Keep low if we can. Have the rest keep an eye out."

"Want us to crawl army style?" Daryl scoffed, studying Carl and Sophia, thoughtfully. The former sergeant sighed before sticking his head around the corner of the building we had cover behind. "I can't hear anything."

"Can't see anything either." Abraham pointed out. "Hopefully those assholes aren't in this part of town."

"But we can't know that for sure." I muttered and Abraham sighed, shaking his head.

"No we can't." He agreed, eyeing the group. "We'll take it in pairs, the little'uns will have to go with an adult though." Carl frowned heavily at this, no doubt angered by his allocation of a 'little'un' while Sophia didn't protest.

"Carl will go with me." Rick spoke up, unsurprisingly. Carl thankfully didn't argue.

"'Nd Sophia can come with me, if that's alright?" Daryl said, which was surprising. His question appeared to be directed between Sophia and I, his eyes dancing between the pair of us. I smiled and nodded in response while Sophia only meekly nodded. Daryl seemed unphased by this lack of response from the girl and instead took the red cloth attached to his belt and held out one end to her. Sophia studied it thoughtfully before carefully reaching out and taking it in her grasp, smiling up at Daryl as she did.

"Looks like you're with me then, friend." Abraham sighed, patting my shoulder carefully, before his eyes trained on the sniper strapped to my back. He tapped the butt of it thoughtfully. "This'll come in handy, I think. You a good shot?" I shrugged.

"She's good." Rick answered instead and I cringed a little at the honest compliment. Abraham nodded, smiling.

"You and I will go first, we can keep a look out with this for the rest of you when we get to the other side. When we reached the fence, we'll signal when the next lot should follow. Though keep an eye on us as we'll stop you if we see anything. I'll try and get Ruby up high somewhere so she's got a good view with her rifle. I'll head out first, you follow behind me, friend. If I drop down, you do the same. Don't hesitate. Keep an eye and ear out if you can." He frowned, raising an eyebrow at me. "That alright?" Without hesitating, I nodded. "Then lets do this."

I was sincerely glad that I had ended up with Abraham in the end, despite being split from Sophia. I knew full well that she was in capable hands and it seemed I was too. The former army sergeant took one last scope behind the building before gesturing for me to follow. I glanced briefly at the remaining four before moving after the large man. Initially, I was surprised at how quick Abraham was, despite his large stature. He kept his body crouched low as he ran and I attempted to copy too as I followed after him. The grass beneath our feet was long over-grown and surprisingly wet too. I feared that I would slip at any moment or get my foot caught in the tangled shrubbery that couldn't be seen. I tried to keep my pace steady though and kept my gaze trained on the man in front of me, watching his every movement as instructed.

When Abraham suddenly dropped flat, I didn't hesitate in copying him and found myself face-planting the ground all too quickly. My heart was beating heavily in my chest as I wondered what the man had seen or heard that I hadn't picked up on. The red-head crawled carefully on his elbows before lifting his head up slightly and eyeing towards the main road to the left of us. I kept my own head low, not wanting to risk anything by looking too.

"I heard something." The man murmured in explanation, glancing over his shoulder at me. I nodded, though my chin was tucked into the wet grass to actually have an effect. Abraham didn't seem to notice anyway. "Can't see anything." I swallowed hard, grasping out with my hands and attempting to tug my body closer towards Abraham without exposing myself above the grass.

"Could have been a walker?" I breathed, almost afraid to talk too loudly. Abraham nodded before turning to face forward and eyeing the last stretch of the field before we reached the yard fence.

"C'mon, lets be quick." In a flash, the man was up again, still keeping his body low and urging for me to follow once more. I got up too, not as gracefully as the red-head and was back at his heels once more. I didn't bother glancing back at the others, not until we were clear of the field at least.

I found my feet skidding a little and I couldn't help but scuffle a little with some knotted grass beneath my feet. I tried to keep my balance though, straining to keep as low as I could and keeping my gaze fixed solely on Abraham's back. The man had yet to drop again but I was ready for if he did. I saw the fence coming closer and closer and I couldn't help but feel relieved when Abraham skidded to a halt and leant back against it, panting as he did. I leaned back beside him, my own breathes coming out in a rush before eyeing across the stretch of green towards the others. They were just visible beside the building we'd come from though Abraham made no move to signal them over.

"Now what?" I panted, glancing up at the large man beside me. Abraham's gaze swung across the road before he turned to the fence we leant back on.

"I saw a tree in this back yard, reckon you can climb it?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow before shrugging. "Good. I need you up it so you've got a good view of everything. Signal to me if you see anything and I'll let the others know. Got it? Want me to give you a boost over?" I eyed the fence, taking a deep breath, before nodding. Wordlessly the man linked his fingers together and squatted slightly so I could put my boot onto his joined hands. Using his shoulders to keep me steady, I was leveraged up in a quick motion and I gripped the top of the fence before swinging my other leg over it. I quickly scanned the empty yard for any unwanted occupants before throwing my other leg over and jumping down, landing with a grunt as I did.

I wasted no time hovering before I rushed towards the tree Abraham was meaning. It was large, I noticed, thick barked and branched. Using some knacks in the bark, I heaved myself up and grasped out towards any available branch to keep me steady. I wasn't sure how far I needed to go up but I kept climbing until I was about three quarters of the way up. I shuffled then across the sturdiest looking branch and was glad when I saw Abraham's red-haired head on the ground below. He nodded once at my position and I quickly shrugged off the sniper over my shoulder as he gestured for the next pair across the field to set off.

Briefly, I eyed Daryl and Sophia as the pair set off across the stretch before turning my attention to the road. Down the scope, I was glad to see it was deserted still and urged silently for the pair to hurry up and get across safely. Though I was tempted, I didn't brave a glance towards the moving pair, worried that if I did, I'd miss any danger on the main street. Keeping my grip steady, I slowly scanned up and down the road and eyed the windows of the over-looking buildings, glad to see no movement. My balance on the tree branch was unsteady to say the least as my hands were used to hold the rifle up. I tried to balance myself with my feet, knowing that falling out the damn tree wouldn't benefit anyone right now. Holding the rifle steady was a challenge in itself with my hands shaking and my breaths coming out a little uneven.

When I heard a thump down below, I unconsciously found myself glancing down towards Abraham and glad when I saw he was not alone too. After a brief pause, I saw Daryl heave himself up over the fence, dropping down a little more gracefully than I did, before holding his arms up towards the top of the fence so he could help Sophia down when Abraham heaved her up on the other side. When I saw Abraham flail a little towards the other side of the field, I didn't revel in seeing Daryl and Sophia safely over and instead took my duty in watching out for Carl and Rick now, hoping this pair would make it over fine too.

After a long, baited-breath period, the sound of the repeated thudding was a blissful sound to my ears and I glanced down again to see Rick and Carl joining Abraham on the other side of the fence. Smiling slightly, I eyed the road again to keep a watch out as the trio climbed up and over the fence into the safety of the garden. Upon hearing Abraham's ungracious grunt as he landed on the other side after everyone else, I decided it was best to climb down and quickly shimmied down to join the others.

"Well, that went better than expected." Abraham muttered, flexing his arms a little as he spoke.

"Lets get moving then." Rick sighed, nodding towards the garage jutting off from this particular house and the object of our searching.

A quick peer into this particular garage was enough for us to see it was empty and we turned our attention to the next house. After excursing ourselves by climbing up and over the next fence again, the three men quickly checked out the next garage while the kids and myself lingered near the opposite fence, ready to climb over again if this end came out a dud. When Daryl led the trio back to us, his expression disappointed, no words were spoken as the hunter heaved himself up and over the next fence first to check it was safe before Sophia and Carl were helped over. The next garage was also empty though Abraham's eyes spotted something inside and the man quickly returned with a small canister of gas before we turned our attention to the fence.

We weren't quite sure how long this row of houses actually was but the lack of any findings was slowly becoming draining. The children both held unexpected expressions every fence we jumped and the three of us wouldn't bother even glancing towards the garage, instead we would make our way over the next fence and wait for the signal to climb over. Carl himself had even decided to climb over without any help or signal, heaving himself up to glance into the next yard and tell Sophia and I that it was clear on the other side. I abolished his request to climb over without the others and grabbed the back of his belt, tugging it slightly so he came back to ground level once more. Thankfully, the boy didn't complain but pouted profoundly.

"How come no one in this damn neighbour has a car in their garage?" Daryl muttered when he returned to us again, his question not directed to anyone in particular, before he repeated the procedure of heaving himself up and over into the next yard again.

Just when we were about to give up hope though, it seemed we were finally in luck. While Sophia, Carl and I stood by the next fence as usual, Abraham's sharp whistle caught our attention and the pair beside me quickly rushed to see what the others had found, myself dragging behind. When we got to the front of the garage though, I wasn't sure if I should have been happy with our find.

"Looks like a boy racer lived here." Abraham muttered, wandering over to the lightly dusty car that stood in the garage. Carl looked immediatly in awe by the vehicle and quickly joined the men's sides in examining it. I eyed it myself, Sophia at my side, unsure what there was to see. It was silver, probably metallic looking if the lighting was right and it hadn't been left for so long, with two blue stripes right down the centre. From there on out, my car knowledge was exceedingly limited.

"Kept it in good shape." Daryl observed, nodding in appreciation. Rick hummed in agreement beside him. I glanced down at Sophia, a matching confused expression on her face too as we observed the four men of the group.

"Sweet paint job." Carl grinned, running his hand across the bonnet. At this, I snorted. My reaction caught the attention of the four men and they all turned to me with the same astounded expression. I raised an eyebrow.

"It's a car, great. Can we see if it works please? That's the most important thing." I muttered, sighing when Abraham scoffed, shaking his head in disappointment.

"We've got to take in the beauty of the thing first, friend. Show some respect." He smirked, though I only rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, it's not like we've got other priorities right now or anything." I sighed, before pointing at the car. "How many seats does this thing have anyway? Not enough for the six of us to fit in, I bet!"

"It's got a large back seat." Rick offered, a little uncertain. I scoffed, shaking my head. The man sighed, shrugging. "Sophia and Carl will just have to sit on some of our laps." Carl pulled a face at this.

"_I _won't." He muttered, shaking his head. I was glad Sophia was less inclined to argue. Sighing, I glanced briefly at the girl beside me before turning back to the others.

"Fine, you guys have your little 'boy moment'. Sophia and I will take a look inside this house, see if we can gather some food supplies." The men didn't even respond to or acknowledge my request and with another sigh, I urged the girl beside me to follow as we headed towards the steps onto the back porch.

"Boys are stupid." Sophia muttered to me when we were a safe distance away and I couldn't help but chuckle.

The back door to the house was locked, but Sophia pointed out a slightly open window and together we pried it open so it was just wide enough for Sophia to squeeze through. While I wasn't happy about the idea of letting her go inside alone, she assured me that she'd be quick and wouldn't waste time inside. With a sigh, I watched her climb inside before moving towards the back door to wait for her to come and unlock it from the other side. The pause in her absence was torturous and I felt my heart pounding in the silence. I sighed in relief when I heard the latch unbolting and the door opened to reveal Sophia's beaming face. I smiled in return and together we scoped out the house.

Sophia remained at my side as we manoeuvred our way through the rooms, not making a sound and keeping close at my side. I was thankful for this cooperation from the girl and was surprised at how quickly she was learning to adjust to this more practical side of life for her. This was the first time she'd properly accompanied anyone in the group on the scouting and searching missions and I was exceptionally proud by how brave she was. Sophia had done well when it was just her, myself and Daryl and even now with the other three, she remained true to her instructions. I couldn't help but smile to myself, thinking about the transgression she was slowly making from the incapable, timid girl that I found her like to the much stronger one she was becoming. Briefly, I thought of the progression in hers and Daryl's relationship recently too and my heart warmed to the thought of it. They were both broken by their pasts, I realised, and perhaps it would do them both good by bonding as slowly as they were.

There was one brief scare upstairs, when Sophia heard a growling coming from inside a slightly open bedroom. Swallowing hard, I quickly kicked all the blocked the door out the way and instead of opening it, I shut the thing before the walker inside could get out. It thumped loudly from the other side with its hands but for some strange reason, I felt less inclined to put it down. Perhaps it was the company I was in. I made a move to check another room, leaving the snarling walker closed in on the other side, when I realised that Sophia was not at my side. Returning back to the hall, I found the girl crouched down in front of the now closed door and pick something up. I observed her as she held a small stick of chalk in her hand and as she began to write something onto the door that trapped the walker inside. When she moved away, I was able to read it.

_"Don't open, walker inside. Did not get us."_

I smiled when Sophia turned to look at me and we moved on without a word.

After checking all the rooms were clear and thankfully finding no other unwanted presence with us, we moved through the rooms once more to check for supplies. Sophia expertly found another backpack in what was perhaps once a young boy's room and handed it to me for any new supplies while she filled the bag she already had. We found nothing in the way of ammo but we did come across some batteries and another torch upstairs before we moved into the kitchen. It was a blessing when we found the cupboards stocked slightly and Sophia sent me a grin over her shoulder when she found some cans of food right at the back of one of the higher cupboards.

"There's something up on the top there." Sophia observed, pointing right up to the top of the units. "Can you help me up onto the counter?" I lifted the girl up by her underarms and she wobbled a little as she straightened herself up to a standing position on the countertop. I stood behind her, hands out and ready to catch her if she fell. Sophia pulled out the object that had caught her eye and studied it before a large grin split across her face.

"What have you found?" I asked, curiously. Instead of replying verbally, Sophia handed me the item and I found myself laughing when I read the label. "Chocolate pudding. I bet Carl would love to share some of this with you." Sophia grinned mischievously before holding out her arms so I could help her down.

"He's not getting any!" She protested when she was on the ground. I laughed again when Sophia swiped the tub back from me and stuffed it into her bag, grinning up at me as she did.

"Well, I won't tell on you." I promised, quickly moving on to another cupboard, smiling slightly as I did.

When Sophia and I had stocked up on all we could, we quickly headed out back again and onto the porch. With our bags full of supplies, I only hoped that the boys had the car working for us so we could get the hell out as soon as we could. I didn't hear the sound of an engine starting and when we got to the door of the garage, we found all four of them gathered around the open bonnet of the 'beauty' we had found. I chewed my lip, unsure what to make of this.

"Got it working?" I asked, hoping to keep my voice even. Only Daryl glancing over his shoulder at us.

"Just makin' sure the engine is in one piece." He explained and I scoffed.

"Can't you just start up the car and see if it works?" Sophia asked, her own tone matching my tetchiness. I smirked a little when Daryl looked on, surprised.

"We could." Abraham nodded, turning to face us. "But this girl is gonna make on hell of a racket when she fires up and we can't afford that kind of attention just yet if we're not positive she runs fine." Swallowing hard, I could see their point. "When we do start her up, we've all got to be in it and ready to move. We can't waste time messing around when she starts revving because that's the prime time these other assholes will hear us and find us." I nodded, slowly, my tetchiness from earlier fading.

"How long you gonna be?" I questioned, quietly. Both Abraham and Daryl turned back to the engine and at first, I received no response.

"Go put the bags in the boot, ladies." Abraham instructed, nodding to their bags all piled up to the right of the car. I frowned, ready to declined this order but thought better of it. Together, Sophia and I gathered up everything we had and dumped it into the back of the vehicle. "Watch it! Don't just throw everything in! Be gentle with her!" Sophia snorted at Abraham's remark and muttered something that sounded like 'boys' before I shut the boot down after the final back was secured inside.

"Ruby, how about you and Sophia get in the back now?" Rick asked, his tone a little more gentler and less demanding that Abraham's was. Again, Sophia and myself obliged, opening the passenger and pushing back the front seat so we could slid into the back. Once seated on the dusty leather, I eyed the space and frowned when I saw the lack of it. In a bid to make more room I tried to adjust the front seats as best I could and Sophia quickly helped when she saw what I was doing. It didn't make much difference, that was for sure.

When the bonnet was finally slammed down, Sophia and I jolted in surprise. Carl quickly scurried to the open door and climbed inside, squeezing in beside Sophia and myself.

"Sophia, you're gonna have to sit on someone's lap." Carl instructed, his voice ever knowing.

"Why don't you have to?" Sophia demanded, though Carl shrugged in response. Daryl then poked his head in and pointed to Sophia.

"Ya gonna 'ave to either sit on my lap or Ruby's, girl." Daryl muttered. "I'm joinin' ya all back there." With a sigh, Sophia turned to me and I smiled, allowing the small girl to squeeze herself onto my lap. I bit back the wince when I felt her bones jut into my legs and instead, wrapped my arms around her waist to keep her secure. Carl then moved over so Daryl then had enough room to fit in on the other side of him. When the hunter was finally in, he pulled the passenger chair back so Rick could take a seat before sighing loudly. "Ain't this cosy." Carl grumbled in agreement and the car shook as Rick shut the passenger door and Abraham climbed into the driver's seat.

"Do you even have the keys?" I questioned and Abraham held up a set of them in response. "So, you think it'll start?"

"We're _hoping _it'll start." Rick muttered, eyeing the driveway before us that led out onto the front street. "You know the way to the facility by roads?" His question was directed at Abraham and rather than responding verbally again, Abraham took out the map from his front pocket and handed it to Rick.

"Bad idea." I muttered and Carl nodded in agreement. With a rueful frown, Rick handed the map back over his shoulder and Daryl took it with a smirk.

"A sheriff that can't fix cars or has any sense of direction, any more surprises, Chief?" Daryl sniggered, unfolding the map to study it.

"I was a sheriff in a small town, didn't need to read a map." Rick muttered in his defence.

"Didn't you get lost on the way to Wall-Mart though?" I countered, innocently, earning myself a snigger from the boy beside me. Rick only sent a half-hearted glare over his shoulder.

"Ya gotta turn right at the end of the drive, then keep headin' down the main road till I tell ya to turn right again." Daryl instructed suddenly. "I'll give ya the rest of the instructions after that." To this, Abraham nodded.

"Hopefully you're better than Dad at directions." Carl mused, thoughtfully and Daryl snorted in response.

"Lets try get this show on the road then." Abraham sighed. "Good thing we found ourselves a damn fast car like this, means we can make a speedy getaway from those assholes and this place."

"_If _she starts." Sophia pointed out, meekly, and Abraham nodded, a grim expression visible on his face in the rear view mirror.

"If she starts." Abraham agreed, placing his hand over the keys in the ignition. There was a pause before he braved turning it.

I bit my lip as only a brief hissing sounded when Abraham finally turned the key, followed by a clicking. The red-head didn't relent though and tried again, pressing his foot down hard as he did and gritting his teeth. The air in the car was tense as we waited with baited-breath for the verdict on whether the car was alive or not. So far, the lack of responses wasn't too hopeful. I closed my eyes briefly, listening to the clicking and Abraham's muttering for a moment and wishing with all I could that the car would just start so we could get the hell out of this place and get back to the others.

"Come on!" Abraham grunted loudly, thumping his hand on the steering wheel as he did. I jolted a little in surprise but the following sound afterwards made my heart pick up ever so slightly. "Yes!" The red-headed cried over the sound of the revving engine. The car roared to life and Abraham couldn't help but rev the peddle briefly before quickly shifting the car into drive. "Well then, lets get the fuck out of here."

Abraham wasted no time by propelling the car out the garage and down the driveway, not even pausing when he got to the end of it. Instead he turned abruptly and cut the corner slightly over the next-door's front yard before straightening out again on the main road. Of course, now on proper asphalt, the former sergeant relished the freedom of the road and the engine growled as Abraham applied more power and while I had never been a huge fan of fast driving beforehand, I couldn't help but feel a sudden rush as we were suddenly flying down the road before us.

I eyed the houses out to the side of us, glad to be rid of them and returning back to our friends and family once more. As we passed by the last lot of houses, I couldn't help but notice a small cluster of figures gathered on the porch of one of the houses and I swallowed hard when I realised what it could have meant. It could have been these 'assholes' as Abraham affectionately liked to call them or they could have been perhaps some walkers. I hoped with all I could that it was the latter and not the former watching us drive away.

"Turn right around this corner 'ere." Daryl hollered over the roar of the engine. I tightened my grip around Sophia's waist as Abraham skidded the car around the instructed corner in what could only be described as a racer fashion. Carl, in the middle of Daryl and me, whooped loudly at this and even Daryl let out a low chuckle at the boyish antics. Despite all the tense situations around us, it was surprising to find such a chilled mood in the cab of that silver, blue-striped car.

"This is probably the fastest you've ever been, Officer!" Abraham laughed, joyfully, glancing over at the man in the passenger seat. Rick snorted.

"You forget that I've been in pursuits of vehicles like this." Rick pointed out, gripping the sides of his seats tightly. "Pretty sure I've been faster too." He grinned at Abraham, an almost smug look on the man's face.

"Please don't take that as a challenge!" I cried before Abraham could retort. The red-head only laughed.

"Take a left at this junction 'ere." Daryl quickly inputted.

The journey back to the facility was pretty unpleasant to say the least. I wasn't sure how long it took to drive it, though it could have easily been a few hours. Given that it took us a day to get to the town, this length in travelling seemed to make sense. Daryl was a lot more successful at navigating that Rick was but still insisted we take a few short-cuts down windy rocky roads that weren't the most comfortable given the speed Abraham was driving, the crampt conditions and having the extra weight of Sophia on my lap.

We did have to make a sudden stop though when Abraham muttered something about the fuel getting low. Thankfully, we had a few spare canisters in the back so Abraham pulled the car to a halt in the road, not bothering to pull it to the side given the fact that we weren't about to hold up any traffic, and the red-head and Rick both got out to refill the car. Carl insisted too that he wanted to go help them so the boy climbed out between the two front seats and I was finally given a breather when Sophia slipped into his empty space. Sighing, I was relieved to catch a break from the torment of Abraham's driving.

"Do you drive like Abraham does, Daryl?" Sophia asked, glancing up to the reclined man as Daryl used the empty passenger seat at a chance of some extra leg room for a little while. The hunter had pushed the seat forward as far as it could and leant back in a lounged position. He raised his gaze to Sophia's questionable one with a slight smirk.

"Sometimes." He muttered, still smirking. "Merle's the worst though. Worse than Abraham for sure." I snorted, not finding that hard to believe one bit.

"How long will it take us to get back to the others?" Sophia now asked, glancing between both Daryl and myself.

"We'll be back soon." I assured her. "We've got the car now so it'll be quicker than walking it." Sophia nodded, happy with this, before turning back to Daryl.

"Ruby and I found some food when we searched the house." She informed him, happily, and the man raised an eyebrow.

"Get anything good?" He questioned, lazily, and I could sense Sophia's grin without having to look at her.

"Chocolate pudding." She told him, dropping her voice to a slight whisper, no doubt in fear that Carl would hear. Daryl scoffed in disbelief, shaking his head.

"Ya better be up for sharin' that, girl." The hunter chuckled.

"You can have some if you want, Daryl. But no one else is allowed." I turned to smile out of the window, not without noticing Daryl's slightly red ears at Sophia's sincerity. It was a simple statement and while I too seemed to be ruled out of getting any pudding, Daryl's reaction would be worth it.

"Huh? Well, cheers." Daryl muttered, a little awkwardly. Sophia, as always, was oblivious to the man's sudden discomfort.

When the three outside finally filled up the car's tank again, I accepted Sophia back onto my lap so Carl could squeeze back in. As soon as Rick and Abraham fitted back in too, the car was back to its previous crampt conditions and I repressed a sigh, glad at least that we were altogether and heading back to the others. Everyone would be back as a whole once more and that would keep me going through this uncomfortable drive.

Abraham again didn't let up on the speed and was back to ploughing down the gravel roads once more, doing as Daryl instructed when the hunter hollered an order. It was strange how for a moment, the danger we had just left was gone. While I wondered how safe we truly were from this other group that Abraham and the others had drawn attention from, they were forgotten for a while as we headed back to re-join the other half of our family. Of course, what didn't slip my mind was what would be waiting when we returned back to the others - this unknown observer. I wondered if maybe this mysterious other group had left after they made that noise the day earlier. Perhaps this slip up had scared them off and we didn't have to worry about them anymore. Of course, I couldn't help but think of the other possibilities, but for a time I let that idea firm itself in my mind as we slower approached the facility once more.

When Daryl made the announcement that we'd be seeing the factory lot just up the road, that certainly perked everyone up from the daze of the uncomfortable drive. I eyed the approaching buildings in the distance with my heart beating rapidly in my chest. We would back with everyone again very soon, I realised, and I couldn't help but smile to myself.

Abraham thankfully dropped the speed of the car as we neared the facility, though the rumbling of the engine didn't exactly quieten down too. The others would no doubt hear us coming and would come out to meet us as we pulled up, probably. It sure would be hard to miss the sound of us coming in the _beast _that was our new ride. When the warehouse came into sight though, I frowned curiously when I saw the door in was open and yet no one stood outside of it to greet us. Thinking a little more though I rationalised that maybe they were uncertain to show themselves as to them, we could have been anyone. Perhaps they were just hiding until they knew we were safe. It was better to be cautious after all.

The car pulled to slow halt in front of our four ransacked vehicles and Abraham immediatly killed the engine. We wasted no time getting out and soon we were all back out on our feet, finally able to stretch our legs from the driving conditions. Rather than heading into the warehouse though, the three men paused before moving inside. They eyed the building instead, silently.

"Smart move." Abraham observed with a nod, a slight smile on his face. "They're hiding from us until they know who we are. That's good thinking." The red-head folded his arms and waited a moment, as if he expected the others to bound out after his comment. "Come see the present we lovely people have brought back for you guys! I think you're gonna like it!" His light exclamation wasn't met with a response and slowly but surely, the smile faded from the former sergeant's face.

"Hello?!" Rick hollered, suddenly, causing me to jolt a little in surprise.

"I don't hear any sounds of moving inside." Abraham muttered, almost a little frantically. Without another pause, the red-head had begun marching towards the doorway into the warehouse. "Rosita?! Elliot?!" Rick moved to follow him and the children trailed after him too. I was about to join them when Daryl held out an arm to stop me. I turned to him with a questionable stare. Instead of answering straight away, he pointed to the ground. I gasped at what I saw that apparently the others had missed.

_Blood_. Much, much more than there was stained on the floor back in that house we searched earlier that day. There was odd patches of it, itching into the gravel and creating what looked to be dragging stains along the ground. I picked up the scuffled in the gravel too, apparently picking something up from Daryl and his tracking skills, and I could pick out what looked to be footprints on the ground too. _A lot _of footprints.

When I met Daryl's gaze again, I saw the uneasiness there. Swallowing hard, Daryl made a move to lead the way towards the warehouse, though Rick suddenly appeared in the doorway. His expression was confused and slightly haunted. My throat constricted and I feared the worst.

"What-" I tried, though Rick cut me off.

"There's no one here." He breathed, Carl and Sophia appearing at his side suddenly.

"What, you mean they've left us?" I asked, hesitantly, though the blood on the ground told me otherwise. Sophia gasping softly caught everyone's attention and she pointed vaguely to what Daryl and I were observing earlier. Suddenly, Abraham barrelled out of the warehouse.

"Where the hell are they?!" Abraham demanded, his voice breaking on desperation. "They can't have just left us- they wouldn't- how could they?!"

"I don't think they left us willingly." Daryl muttered, drawing Abraham's attention to him. The former sergeant's face was fuming though while it wasn't directed at Daryl, he still glared at the hunter with intensity. Instead of letting the man question him, Daryl gestured to the blood and mess on the floor. Abraham's anger dispatched into horror.

"That's blood." Abraham breathed, swallowing hard. Silently, Daryl moved forward and shooed everyone away slightly so he could observe what was on the ground.

"There's sure been a scuffle 'ere. Lots of people involved." Daryl's musing were quiet and it seemed more than likely he was just talking to himself. Absently, he touched the blood with his finger and drew back to study it. A grim expression fell on his face. "Blood ain't dry yet, but it ain't wet enough to be too recent. I'd say this happened this morning maybe?" He glanced up at Rick, who was in his line of sight and the former sheriff nodded.

"That other group, the ones watching us," Carl began slowly, his voice tense. He eyed the three men with wide eyes. "Do you think they took the others while we were gone?" The silence was enough to answer the boy's question. Slowly, Daryl rose to his feet and glanced uncertainly between Abraham and Rick.

"We should check all these buildings." Abraham strung out suddenly. "Those assholes have got to be hiding here somewhere-"

"Not likely." Rick disagreed. "With the chance that we'd be coming back, why would they stick around? They're probably long gone now." Abraham grounded his teeth together as he eyed the lean man.

"_You _said that it was likely this group had taken our supplies and moved on! That's what _you'd _said!" The sergeant hissed. Rick's eyes widened with anger.

"So, this is _my_ fault?!" He growled, stepping closer.

"You said everything would be fine! You're the one who wanted to leave the group to find some fucking vehicles! If we hadn't left then maybe this wouldn't have fucking happened!" Abraham matched his stance though Daryl suddenly blocked his view, stepping in between the pair. Rather than breaking apart the fight though, Daryl turned his glare on Abraham.

"Hey! It ain't his fault so back off." The hunter muttered, his voice low and dangerous. Abraham only glared harder.

"Is all this fighting really fucking necessary?!" I hissed, trying to get the attention of the three men. "We should be figuring out how the hell to find the others, not arguing amongst each other like this!"

"Ruby's right!" Carl cried. "What are you doing? These are our friends, we need to do something! We need to find them!" Beside him, Sophia nodded furiously, taking his hand firmly in hers. The sight would have brought a smile to myself if the situation wasn't so grim. Thankfully the men listened and backed off from each other. Daryl still kept himself between Rick and Abraham, almost daring the latter to try anything.

"Daryl, do you reckon you can pick up where they went?" Rick asked, quietly. Daryl glanced at the leader, taking in the softer expression on Rick's face before nodding.

"I'll try." The man sighed before turning his attention to the ground. While Daryl got work, I turned my attention to the other men.

"Is there anything left in there?" I braved asking, eyeing the blood cautiously. Rick shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

"Ain't anything. No supplies, no clothes, no blankets." He shrugged. "Just _nothing_. Almost like no one's been here."

"Those fuckers took them and all their stuff." Abraham hissed, his eyes on Daryl as he waited for the man to find something. "They took _our_ people."

"And we'll find them again." I tried, hoping my voice was sincere enough. I hoped I could believe it myself too.

"The tracks lead over 'ere." Daryl muttered, though he only walked a few paces away. The rest of us watched on, waiting to see where he'd go. Instead of heading into a building though or towards the forest, he stopped. A frown fell on the man's face and he turned us quickly. "Looks like they loaded them up into a vehicle of some kind. Pretty big too by the looks of the tyre treads." When we joined Daryl's side, I saw what he meant. Thick sets of tyre tracks itched into the gravel, thicker than our car's tyres too, that was for sure. Swallowing hard, I glanced up at the men again, waiting to see what they'd say.

"So lets follow them." Abraham muttered, throwing his arms out in a gesture for Daryl to lead the way. The hunter hesitated.

"We takin' the car? It's got our supplies in it, remember. Can't leave them behind." He pointed out.

"But it's _loud._" I added, quietly. "I know you guys love the car and everything, but is it really beneficial right now?" Rick sighed.

"We unpack our gear and follow the tracks on foot." He suggested, already heading to the car to collect what we had. It was surprising to see that no one argued, given all the hoopla that came with the finding of this 'beauty' but now we were abandoning it. We hadn't even had the thing a day. I knew though that finding the others was infinitely more important than just some swanky car though and once everything was unloaded, Abraham rolled the set of keys in the palm of his hand with a thoughtful look on his face. With a sigh, he opened the front door to the SUV and shoved the bunch in the visor, slamming the car door shut behind him.

"Just incase we need it later." He muttered, before gesturing for Daryl to lead the way again. This time, Daryl obliged.

Our pace was quick as Daryl set it to a jog. The urgency was definitely evident and even the hunter was working hard to keep track of the tyre treads and the steady pace we had. The rest of us trailed along after him and soon we had left the facility and were heading down another dirt road. The track was rubbly and uneven and some of us would trip occasionally when our feet caught on the rocks on the ground. We weren't here to stop though and even the children both remained silent, immune to complaining, as we kept our pace quick.

The heart in my chest thumped in my head and I knew it wasn't just because I was working my body physically. Fear coursed through me as I thought about everything. My mind was drifting over everything that was going on. The others had been taken. By who, we didn't know, but we could make a pretty good guess that the group that were watching us had something to do with it. They were taken against their will, that was for certain too, and the idea didn't fill me with any comfort whatsoever. Infact, it only made the bile rise in my throat at the thought of one of our own bleeding out the excessive amount that we found on the gravelled floor. I eyed the five around me, glad that we at least were safe from whatever fate had taken the others. At least we were alive. At least we were able to get them back. _Or so we'd hope. _

Swallowing hard, I tried to keep up the pace, stumbling awkwardly over a jolt in the road and thankful when Rick quickly grabbed my arm to keep me upright. I muttered my thanks, but the former sheriff's expression was grim in return. He wasn't smiling. No one was. Finally, the dirt track began to even out and there was something strange up ahead. Daryl's set pace began to slow and soon the rest of us followed his lead. The tyre tracks were still visible on the ground but when our procession came to a halt, I felt my stomach plummet at what was up ahead.

The dirt track led up to what looked to be train tracks that ran perpendicular through them, the rest of the road carrying on the other side. We all stood awkwardly on the railroad, eyeing the hunter as he curiously began to wander across them with a frown on his face.

"There isn't anymore tyre tracks on the other side." He told us quietly, eyeing us with a frown. I swallowed, unsure for a moment what that meant.

"What does that mean?" Sophia asked, meekly.

"It means that the vehicle didn't use the road from here." Abraham replied, his head whipping up and down as he gaze down each way the tracks went.

"So what did they use?" Carl asked, though a dawning expression flittered immediatly onto his face.

"They used the tracks." Rick breathed, running a hand through his hair. "They're following the tracks now. We can't know for sure which way they went now."

"Can't you make out with the tracks in the dirt which way they went?" I suggested. "Can't you see which way the vehicle turned?" I turned around to check my theory but stopped when I saw the small strip of tarmac that ran across the crossing, preventing a clear marking as to which way they went. Swallowing hard, I turned back to the others. "Never mind." I muttered, running my hands across my face. This was becoming to be a horrific day, that was for sure.

"So what the fuck do we do now?" Abraham hissed, flailing his arms around. "They could have gone either way. We have no way of knowing which way they went!"

"We can try 'nd scout up each way a little?" Daryl tried, his voice however displaying his own lack of certainty. "See if there's any signs on the tracks? Maybe find another road they could 'ave gone down? Or maybe-?"

"What's that?" Rick cut the hunter off and everyone turned to look at the former sheriff. His attention was elsewhere as he stared at something in the left direction, down the tracks a little. He was already making his way towards it when I followed his gaze. He was walking towards a noticeboard, it looked like. Curiously, the rest of us followed after him. While I wasn't sure what the significance of this board was and what it had to do with the situation right now, I followed anyway to see what had caught Rick's curiosity.

When we reached the man's side though, I frowned at what I saw. A map had been pinned to the board though it was what was marked over the map that drew my attention. Letters had been painted out in black. It read;

_"SANCTUARY FOR ALL, COMMUNITY FOR ALL. THOSE WHO ARRIVE, SURVIVE"_

The dot in the centre of what could only be described as a spiders web of branches seemed to be the desired location of this 'sanctuary' and it was marked too in bold black letters, as the previous statement had been. We studied it in silence, for a moment unsure what to make of this.

"What do you reckon?" Rick breathed, his voice shaky. Abraham scoffed, taking the rifle off its position hung over his shoulder and cocked it back loudly. The anger was clear on his face and the man only eyed the poster in front of him with distaste as appose to the uncertainty that we all held.

"I reckon we should go pay this 'Terminus' a little visit."

* * *

_(Author's Note): Hey! So I'm back again, like I assured you! I know this update took a little while to get out, but I did have other commitments that needed taking care of but thankfully they're all out the way now! :) Thank you for the support from the previous chapter, and just the support in general, it means a lot to me! Please let me know what you think of this latest instalment. I haven't had chance to look over it yet so I'll be doing that later on this evening. For the time being, I hope you enjoyed it! _

_Just a random thought, the 'swanky car' that they find in this chapter was supposed to be either a Ford Mustang or a Dodge Challenger (mostly because of my recent viewing of Breaking Bad ;)) incase anyone wanted to know. I don't think it really has much relevance to the story, but I guess I just felt the need to tell you guys :) On another note that's kind of relevant, is there any Breaking Bad fans out there? ;)_

_I'll try and update when I can, though I have got a moving date coming up. I shouldn't be as long as I was this time, but it'll definitely be over a week before another chapter is released. In the mean time, tell me what you think of this latest development and especially the ending! Thanks again for the support :) _


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_Chapter Sixteen_

"Okay, so we're not going to actually use a real knife this time round-"

"Why not? Carl used a knife when he first started learning-"

"I know, but we haven't really got any walkers for you to practise on right now and I don't think anyone is going to want to volunteer for playing your target if you come at them with an _actual_ knife."

"So what am I going to use instead?"

"This."

"That's a stick!"

"Well for the time being, it's your knife."

"But it's a_ stick_."

I scoffed as I observed the pair in front of me, shaking my head in fond affection. Rick was crouched down in front of Sophia, holding up the offending 'weapon' and was waiting for her to take it from his offered grasp. Sophia looked a little disgruntled by the sight of it and frowned deeply at the former sheriff to show her distaste. While Sophia was usually quite a shy, kind-hearted girl, it was nice to see more moments like this when a much more sassier side came through. Thankfully, Rick was quite immune to her cheek - no doubt thanks to having a son like Carl - and only smirked in response to Sophia's frown. Carl, who sat at my side, snorted quietly and looked away conspicuously when Sophia turned her glare his way. I hoped to convey an encouraging smile when Sophia's gaze drifted to me, but Sophia didn't seem very impressed with either of her audience. With a sigh that sounded like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders, Sophia took the offered stick from Rick and the man grinned, almost wolf-like.

It had maybe been under a week since we had left the Greene farm and this was the first practical lesson Sophia had gotten since she had wanted to start out practising how to use knives. After conferring with Rick on the matter he had offered to help her training with both guns and knives so I had taken a step back from playing teacher to let the more experienced of the two of us take over. Carl would join these sessions too, whether it was out of boredom or curiosity, I was unsure but he would always be present. Sometimes Carl would offer some words of 'wisdom' but Sophia would usually ignore him or tell him he should stop being such a 'know-it-all'. Again, this usually only made the Grimes' kid snort in response.

At the moment, the group were camped out in an empty parking lot - pitching our tents up in a small squared off piece of grass in the centre with the vehicles parked around us in an attempt for cover. While the others got settled, Rick and I had taken the children out of the camp and to a more secluded part of the lot to start some training while Maggie and Rosita started with dinner. From Carl's and my position sat on top of an abandoned car roof, I glanced back over my shoulder towards where Michonne could be visible on watch, standing on the roof of the Jeep. The woman raised a hand when I looked her way and I waved mine back in greeting before turning back to the pair before me.

"So what am I going to practise on if we haven't got any walkers?" Sophia asked, holding her stick in her hand and studying it, thoughtfully. In response, Rick got to his feet before stepping a few paces back. The girl watched him curiously, unsure of his motives. When he was a good distance away, Rick stopped and grinned widely at the girl. I chuckled lightly when I realised where this situation was going.

"Okay, I'm gonna try do my best walker impression, alright? And you're gonna think about all that Ruby and I have told you about fighting and you're gonna put that into practise by killing me with that knife of yours, got it?" Rick glanced at Carl and I, grinning still, before turning back to Sophia. The girl's eyes were wide in surprise.

"I don't want to hurt you though!" She protested and Rick shook his head, his expression soft.

"You won't hurt me. It's only a stick, remember?" She studied the man carefully, still looking uncertain. Again she looked down at the stick - 'knife' - in her hand thoughtfully before looking back up at the former sheriff. Rick only looked back with a smile. Finally, the corners of Sophia's mouth perked up a little.

"I thought you said it was a knife not a stick?" Sophia countered after a pause and Rick smirked.

Rick's walker impression was too comical to be taken seriously at first. Carl and I ruined Sophia's first few attempts at killing him just by laughing so hard at Rick's attempt to stumble and groan in mimic of a walker. It didn't help that Sophia was giggling too which didn't exactly do much good when she was trying to fend off this being trying to 'kill' her. Rick was quite relentless though when it came to his walker imitation and he wouldn't drop the act at all until he'd managed to successfully grab and 'infect' Sophia or - which hadn't happened as of yet - until she'd managed to kill him first.

Our laughter must have been a little loud though as we did end up attracting the attention of the Dixon brothers, who were scouting the abandoned cars in the lot for any supplies. They approached the four of us, bemused expressions on their faces as Sophia shrieked and backed away from a staggering Rick, before she flailed out in an attempt to get him with her 'knife'. Merle leaned back against the car beside Carl, observing the situation with a raised eyebrow. The car shook slightly as Daryl climbed up onto the bonnet, squeezing himself between Carl and I to, no doubt, watch the show.

"The hell is goin' on over 'ere?" Merle muttered, eyeing the scene as Rick pretended to bite Sophia for the sixth time now, meaning she'd been killed yet again. "Seems like we've been missin' one hell of a party over 'ere, baby brother. Or has Officer Friendly just gone a little loco crazy?" Rick paused before starting up attempt seven, greeting both the Dixon brothers with a curt nod and a tired smile.

"We're _trying _to teach Sophia how to fight with knives." Rick explained, patting Sophia's head lightly.

"By tryin' to eat her?" Daryl question, smirking. Rick grinned back before pointing to himself.

"I'm the walker."

"Makes sense." Daryl snorted.

"I'm likin' the hunchin' action ya 'ave got goin' on, Sheriff." Merle laughed, studying Rick with mock seriousness. "Ya look very life-like - almost like some old biddy tryin' to attack a kid who went on their front lawn. Even got the sound effects perfect 'nd everything."

"Just needs a walkin' stick." Daryl muttered and Rick rolled his eyes, good-naturedly, at the brothers' remarks before turning to studying the girl beside him.

"I'm not very good at being the walker, am I?" He muttered and Sophia shook her head, almost frantically, as if she was worried that this would offend the man if she agreed.

"No!" She cried. "You were a good walker!" Daryl, Carl and Merle all snorted at this. In response Sophia pointed towards Carl and I. "They just keep making me laugh, that's all!"

"Y'know, _I_ killed my first walker with a knife on my _first_ attempt." Carl drawled, a little too smugly. Rick sent his son a withering look.

"Don't be such a smart ass, Carl." Rick muttered, shaking his head.

"Yeah, ya didn't 'ave to go up against the 'Night of the Living Dead' 'ere, on your first try so give the little lady some slack!" Merle sniggered, striding over towards Rick and Sophia. "How 'bout ya take a load off, Friendly, 'nd I'll 'ave a try if ya like? Show ya how it's done." Rick turned to Sophia with a questionable gaze, silently asking the girl if that was alright. In response Sophia nodded, a little meekly, and Rick patted her shoulder lightly before leaving her in the capable hand of Merle Dixon. Before starting, Merle began to slowly unclip the bayonet contraption that was attached to his right arm and pulled it off when the thing was free, grunting as he did. Sophia blanched back a little at the sight of his stump but Merle remained unbothered by her reaction and instead threw the object to Daryl. "Keep hold of that for me will ya, little brother." Daryl had caught the thing successfully and passed it immediately to Carl so the boy could look at it, no doubt knowing that Carl was quite fascinated with the thing but too scared to ask Merle himself if he could have a look.

"You gonna play walker as well?" I asked, smiling. Merle in response smirked before backing away from the girl to start up his imitation of a walker and Sophia's _seventh _attempt at this.

Instead of laughing like she did when she was up against Rick, Sophia eyed Merle with a little apprehension as the man approached, giving it his all at being the walker. I watched as the girl stood nervously for a moment, holding the stick in her hand up high though I could see her hand was shaking a little. Maybe it was due to the fact Merle's impression was _much _better than Rick's or maybe it was because Sophia had always been a little wary when it came to the older Dixon, but the girl backed away a little as Merle drew closer. Watching her closely, I waited to see what she'd do, half expecting her to tell Merle to stop or to back away further. Sophia did glance towards us all gathered by the car, meeting my gaze for a moment. I tried to smile encouragingly again and when she looked to Rick, the man gave her the thumbs up too. Sophia still turned to Merle again with wide eyes but instead of backing up further, she stood her ground as Merle stumbled closer. He reached towards her when he was close enough, ready to intimidate Rick's actions in 'biting' her and rendering this attempt a game over, but Sophia wasn't about to let him. Just when he was about to get a grip on her shoulder, Sophia surprised us all in a sheer split second.

Merle hissed loudly when Sophia's foot connected hard with his skin and the man doubled over slightly, his expression showing the clear shock and pain he felt. Sophia didn't relent there though and surprised us all further by drawing her 'weapon' back and taking a large swung at Merle's head - which was at a much more accessible height now he was bent over. The stick shattered when it hit Merle's face and the Dixon brother swung to the side upon impact, staggering to the floor with a string of curses. As the stick fell apart in Sophia's hand due to the force of the blow and the flimsiness in general of the weapon, Sophia's shock quickly caught up with her as she eyed the grumbling man on the ground. A hand flew to her mouth and she staggered back away from Merle's groaning body.

"Holy shit." Daryl muttered, almost in a state of awe. Immediatly, I heaved myself down off the car and stumbled towards Sophia. I saw the fear in her eyes as they remained trained on Merle. I grabbed her shoulders quickly and bent down in front of her.

"I didn't mean to-" She stuttered. "Oh God- Ruby, I didn't-" I shushed her quickly, gripping her face and trying to calm her down. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Rick and Daryl crouched down beside Merle, asking the man if he was alright. I saw the smirk on Daryl's face though and he met my gaze with a mischievous glint. He probably enjoyed his brother's pain a little bit more than the rest of us, I realised, and I supressed a snort.

"That was pretty badass, Sophia." Carl praised, suddenly appearing at our side. "Fucking awesome really!"

"Language, Carl! I am only right here, y'know." Rick muttered, helping Merle to his feet. Sophia's eyes widened with shock as the older Dixon turned to face her, holding his head and groaning a little.

"Holy mother of fuck!" Merle hissed, his eyes opening and quickly squaring in on Sophia.

"I'm so sorry, Mister Dixon!" She gushed quickly. "I didn't mean to hit you so hard!" I wasn't the least bit surprised to see Merle snort at that.

"Ya gonna apologise to the geeks too when ya knock their brains out?" He challenged, stunning Sophia for a moment. Merle smirked at her dazed expression. "Don't worry 'bout it, kid. Like the little Grimes said; that was pretty badass." Merle hissed again and I glanced at Sophia to see her eyes widen in surprise at the fact she didn't receive a scolding from the man. "Jesus, I reckon I'll leave the walker part to you next time, Officer Friendly! Good luck with that one, maybe she'll succeed in breakin' that pretty boy face of yours when she takes a swing at ya." Rick scoffed and shockingly reached out at patted the Dixon brother on the shoulder. It was _almost _a friendly gesture.

"I think it's best we just leave the lessons for today." Rick suggested, eyeing the still stunned girl and smiling at me. "We can try again later."

"Maybe we can try and convince Abraham to play the walker target next time?" Carl suggested with a smirk as the six of us began to make our way back towards the others. The three men all laughed and Merle reached out to pat the boy's head.

"Better yet, lets ask Eugene!" Merle smirked and Daryl rolled his eyes, still grinning though at his brother's remark. I lingered back a little, sticking beside Sophia and smiling when the girl met my gaze.

"Did I do good?" She asked, nervously. I didn't hesitate in turning my smile into a full-blown grin and responding immediatly. I wasn't only proud that Sophia had apparently learnt well from Rick's and my talks, but she had also managed to knock down Merle Dixon. Something I could imagine everyone wanted to do _at least_ once.

"You did good, sweetie!"

* * *

The feeling in my stomach that I got as I watched Sophia sink her knife into the nearest walker wasn't a pleasant one, but there wasn't a right lot I could do about it. I could only glance towards Sophia for a brief moment before a stumbling walker reached my side and I had to turn away to deal with it, hoping the girl would stick close. After sinking my own knife into the dead man's forehead, I shoved the body away from me and quickly whipped my head around to find Sophia again. She met my gaze with a wide stare and I swallowed hard. Cries and grunts could be heard nearby as the others were dealing with their own problems with walkers. Right now though, I only focused on keeping Sophia safe and would have to worry about the rest of them later. Over her shoulder though, another geek was stumbling towards Sophia and she was too busy trying to pull her knife free from a skull of one she'd just recently killed to notice. I quickly tried to rush towards her to help, but a whoosh of air was suddenly heard and the approaching walker dropped to the floor with an arrow in its head.

"We gotta move, _fast!_" Daryl hissed, rushing forward and pulling out the bolt from the walker's head before turning to help Sophia with her knife. He pulled it out in one fluid motion and handed it to the girl. "Follow Rick, Sophia! Go! Fast!" The hunter pushed the little girl forward and she stumbled a little over the train tracks before obliging to Daryl's commands and heading towards where Rick could be seen in the cluster of stumbling geeks. I looked away only briefly to stab one that got hold of my bag and the walker behind it dropped too curtsy of Daryl's crossbow. I pulled out the bolt, saving Daryl the energy, and threw it towards the man without saying a word. Then, wordlessly and barely looking his way, Daryl and I quickly set off after the others, dodging the gathering of walkers as we did.

We met back up with the other four only a little further down the train tracks, gathered beside what looked to be a water tower, panting and catching their breaths. I let Sophia quickly hug me when I reached her and I couldn't help but eye the bloodied blade in her hand. When she pulled back, she stared up at me with wide eyes. It was the first time she'd had to properly use her knife training in practise and I could see by the fear in her eyes that it most definitely wasn't a pleasant experience for her. Swallowing hard, I tried to smile encouragingly before taking her knife from her and quickly cleaning it on the wet grass beside the train tracks. My hand was shaking, I noticed, and I tried to brush it off when I sensed Sophia lingering near my side. I needed to remain strong, not for myself but for _her. _

After handing Sophia back her knife, we drew closer to the other four and for a moment nothing was said. My heart still thumped rapidly in my chest and I had to clench my fists to try and control the shaking. This was the first time I had seen Sophia out in 'combat' like that and it had terrified the life out of me. More so than facing any number of walkers or murderous psychos. It was a strange feeling, this over-whelming rush I had from seeing Sophia take down those walkers and being so close to losing her on _numerous _occasions in only a short space of time. _This _was what Rick and I had been training her for - so she could take care of herself. While she had undoubtedly proved that, no amount of training was enough now reality had come around. No amount of training was enough to prepare me for these feelings now and how I could only stand there and watch as she put her learning into practise.

"Well, that was fucking fun." Abraham muttered, leaning back against one of the tower legs. Rick, who stood beside him, offered him a half-filled bottle of water that he seemed to be passing around and the red-head gladly accepted it. After taking a generous swig, Abraham offered the bottle to Daryl. "Everyone alright?"

"Fantastic. Just a nice way to round off this shitty day." Daryl retorted, bitterly, holding the shared bottle of water to me. I took it with a weak smile and took a swig, glad when the liquid reached my lips. After drinking enough, I handed the bottle to Sophia.

"We should find somewhere to stay for the night." I sighed, eyeing the sky. The light was fading and it didn't seem to be the best idea to be caught out in the open, not with all the recent events. "Maybe rest up and carry on down the tracks again in the morning?"

"We need to figure out what _exactly_ the plan is too." Daryl muttered, replacing the arrow bolt into his crossbow before swinging the thing back onto his shoulder by its strap.

"That's easy. The plan is; we're going to Terminus. And when we get to Terminus, we're gonna demand that those assholes give back our people or we'll shoot and kill the lot of them." Abraham drawled and Daryl snorted, shaking his head.

"What a well thought out plan." I droned, sarcastically, matching Daryl's expression of disbelief.

"How do we know this Terminus place even took the others?" Carl offered, rationally. "It could have been someone else."

"They might have an idea as to who took them?" Rick suggested, uncertainly. "If this sanctuary is real, they might more knowledge of the area and any other groups than we do. They might be able to help us."

"But they also could be with those assholes back at the town." Daryl chipped in, only adding more to the torment.

"Or they're the group that's been watching us." I sighed, rounding everything off. So many questions mulling in the air.

"So many fucking groups right now and everyone just wants to be our friends." Abraham muttered, his voice quiet. With a sigh, the sergeant ran a hand across his chin before straightening out. "Maybe we should just discuss this in the morning, after we've all rest up a little. Everyone looks exhausted."

"That's because we are." I sighed, keeping an arm around Sophia's shoulders to keep the girl supported. She was leaning a little too hard against me to claim she was feeling fully functional right now. Rick ran a raggedy hand through his curly locks.

"Lets carry on up the tracks, see if we can find somewhere to stop for the night? Not sure this water tower will really be all that comfortable." The former sheriff suggested and no one argued this plan. After this brief rest, the six of us quickly got to walking again and I spared a brief glance over my shoulder back the way we came. I was thankful to see the small herd of walkers, that we'd been unfortunate enough to encounter, just a speck now in the distance. They weren't a problem anymore _or_ at least for the time being.

We walked mostly in silence, keeping a paired up line as we trudged along up the tracks. With Rick and Abraham up front, Daryl and I followed up behind, keeping the children in the middle. I eyed the pair as the walked before us, Carl was his head down and Sophia keeping her hand tightly on the knife tucked into her belt. Swallowing hard, I eyed the slight blood stain on her jumper sleeves and while I knew it wasn't hers, I still felt uneasy. Glancing down at my own clothes though, as worn and over-used as they were, I could see numerous blood stains on me, most of them old and dry. Those stains on her sleeves were only the beginning, I realised.

Glancing sideways at Daryl, I noticed that only his hands were stained though I knew that was probably because most of the time he stuck to killing with his crossbow. Thankfully he had his jacket on still, not deciding to go sleeveless just yet as the air was still slightly chilly. When I glanced up front though, I noticed Abraham had taken off his big jacket and had tied it around his waist, preferring apparently to stick to just wearing his white vest and tough through the weather. Rick, beside him, kept his jacket on though, tucking his hands deeper into the front pockets and turning up the fluffy collar to keep the warmth in. I found myself following the former sheriff's example and curling my own jacket around myself more.

Our pace wasn't much and I knew that our exhaustion was coming in hard now. We needed somewhere _soon_ to rest, that was for sure. Thankfully though, Carl had some keen eyes and the boy suddenly broke the silence and caught everyone's attention. He pointed towards the right and at something just visible in the treeline. Pausing, I squinted to try and make out what Carl was seeing and smiled slightly when I saw what looked to be a cabin. Rick nodded approvingly at his son's find before he and Abraham led the way towards the forest and towards where we'd hopefully be resting for the night.

When we reached the cabin, we found it was a respectable size. As we peered in through the dusty windows, it seemed to be abandoned though we couldn't be sure. Outside there were a few staggering walkers that Daryl quickly took care of while Rick and Abraham approached the door.

"This is the only door in, I think." Rick muttered, taking hold of the handle and turning it. Surprisingly it opened straight away, creaking as it did. Abraham breathed a humourless chuckle before glancing back at the rest of us.

"We'll scout it out, you lot keep a look out." He instructed as Rick led the way inside. No one us argued and the four of us waited for the two men to take a look. After a moment, Carl turned to Daryl with a frown.

"Do you think that other group back in that town will come after us?" He asked. Daryl eyed the kid for a moment, seemingly unsure what the best answer was. Finally, with a sigh, the hunter shrugged.

"Couldn't say for sure." Daryl admitted. "I mean, you lot really seemed to 'ave thoroughly pissed 'em off." He smirked a little at that and Carl replied with a weak smile. "There's less of 'em than there is us though, just remember that. We out-number 'em now." The boy took this into consideration before nodding firmly.

"That's true." He murmured, kicking at the dirt with the toe of his shoe. "We'll be able to kill them if they find us." Daryl didn't answer him then and instead, eyed the boy with a strange expression. The hunter glanced between Carl and Sophia, the latter standing close beside him before sighing and turning to look back at the train tracks.

A short while later, a whistle caught our attention and we turned to find Rick stood in the doorway of the cabin, gesturing for us to come in. None of wasted any time before rushing up the steps inside, hoping it was warmer. The interior of the cabin wasn't anything special, but it would do us for the night. At first, we entered a small living space, complete with two rickety looking couches in front of a burnt out log fire. To the right of the door stood a small kitchen, that Abraham was currently searching through, and at the back of the cabin was a short corridor that led to three closed doors.

"Do you think someone's already living here?" I asked, glancing around. It didn't _seem _like there was, but I couldn't be sure.

"It doesn't look like it." Abraham muttered, his back to us as he looked in some of the higher cabinets.

"It's got two bedrooms." Rick told us, closing the door behind everyone. "And the couches out here can be used to sleep on too so there's enough for everyone. Just means there'll be some sharing for tonight."

"Ain't complainin'." Daryl muttered, strolling over to the log fire. "Reckon we should get this lit? It's so damn cold in 'ere." Rick thought this over with a frown.

"Do you think it's safe?" Rick questioned, softly. Daryl shrugged.

"We don't 'ave to keep it on for too long, just a little while to warm us up." The hunter replied, crouching down and studying the fire. "Is there any logs to burn?"

"There's some out back, I think." Abraham replied, slamming down the few bits of food he found on the counter top. Any food was a blessing, even if it wasn't much. "Not sure if you'll be able to use it though. Considering it's outside, it might be too wet to burn." Daryl nodded thoughtfully before deciding he'd go and check it out, leaving the cabin to go take a look. "Reckon we can convince the man to go hunting too? While I'm usually partial to that squirrel meat him and his brother usually bring us, I've find that I've got myself a craving for it right now." Rick and I grinned at this while the children both ventured away to check out the bedrooms.

"Won't do any harm asking." I replied, sitting down on one of the couches to see how bearable it would be to sleep on. It groaned and squeaked a little when I sat on it but held out strong regardless. With a sigh, I leant my head against the back of the chair, glad to be finally sitting down after such a long day.

"Don't get too comfortable, friend." Abraham sniggered suddenly. "Rick and I have decided that you can take the double bed in the back of the cabin." I eyed the smirks on both men's faces as they looked back.

"How generous of you." I murmured, waiting for the punch-line in this apparent joke.

"Of course, you'll have to _share_." Rick piped, grinning wolfishly. I narrowed my gaze, shaking my head at their teasing. It felt strangely relaxing to be joking like this, even if I was the butt of the joke. It felt _normal. _

"No need to guess who the lucky fella will be!" Abraham added, laughing along with Rick. Just then, the door to the cabin opened again and Daryl entered, eyeing the scene with a frown on his face as he carried in a bundle of logs. His appearance only made both the men laugh harder and I rolled my eyes when Daryl looked to me, questionably.

"What'd I miss?" Daryl asked, dumping the pile of logs beside the log burner. Rick only continued to grin while Abraham snorted.

"Don't worry about it, friend." Abraham assured the man. "Would it be of any trouble to ask if you went out and got us a little meat though for dinner? We can try and get the fire started while you're gone. If it's no trouble, of course." Daryl nodded, not at all put out by the request.

"Sure, whatever." The man shrugged, indifferently.

"Will you need anyone to go with you?" Rick asked as Carl and Sophia appeared again. Daryl dumped all his gear on one of the couch before rummaging through his bag to take out his flashlight and strapping the thing to his belt. Daryl glanced at Rick before briefly scanning the room and shrugging again.

"Don't mind." The hunter muttered, already making his way towards the door. I quickly eyed Rick and Abraham as Sophia and Carl scanned the various odd items in the cabin, chatting quietly to each other. I hated the mischievous glints in both men's eyes and with a sigh, I heaved myself up. Daryl eyed me in the doorway with a frown and I shrugged.

"I'll keep come and keep you company." I followed Daryl's example and dumped all my gear and kept only my weapons and a flashlight. Ignoring Rick and Abraham, I told Sophia not to worry and that we'd be back soon before following Daryl out the cabin, shutting the door behind me.

"Do I bother askin' what that was about?" Daryl asked, quietly, leading the way towards the thick of the forest. I snorted.

"I wouldn't." I replied with another sigh and no more was said on the matter.

Daryl led the way into the forest and I chose to remain silent as the man switched to his hunting mode. While I was unsure whether I would really be much help right now and would be more of a hindrance than anything, I tried to keep my steps quiet and held my breath in fear of making a noise. I kept my footing following directly after Daryl's, in fear that I'd make a mistake or even trip and just generally humiliate myself. The hunter didn't question me otherwise so I continued to follow in his steps.

I was concentrating so hard that I jumped in surprise when Daryl's crossbow strung out suddenly. Daryl smirked over his shoulder at me, no doubt hearing the yelp I'd tried to brush over, before strolling towards the tree that had a squirrel imbedded in with his arrow bolt. I raised an impressed eyebrow. Wordlessly, Daryl took the creature down and hooked its tail through his belt to keep it secure.

"Might as well keep goin'." Daryl muttered, breaking the comfortable silence between the pair of us. "See if we can find more."

"Do you need me to do anything?" I asked quickly as Daryl moved to continue. The man turned back to me with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, am I doing anything wrong? I don't want to ruin your hunting." Daryl smirked a little before shrugging.

"Ya actin' like my shadow." He said and I frowned.

"Surely that's a good thing? I won't be in the way then?" Daryl shrugged again.

"Depends if ya wantin' to learn how to hunt yourself or if ya just a spectator today." He retorted, his eyes glinting. I only frowned harder.

"I wasn't aware this was a lesson. I thought this was just us trying to get food?" Daryl nodded.

"Maybe it is." With that, the man turned to walk away and it took me a moment before I quickly rushed to keep up with him. Instead of following him now, I tried to match his stride and the man seemed to notice this as he smirked wider. "Rick's mentioned that I should teach someone else in the group how to hunt." He confessed suddenly, his eyes wandering around as he absently continued to hunt. "So it's not just Merle 'nd me all the time. To give us a break, I guess."

"Why don't you teach Rick?" I suggested, before sighing. "I think that would do you both some good." Daryl hummed in agreement.

"Been tryin' to hint that to him, myself. But he's either really thick or he don't want to take the bait." I snorted.

"It isn't like you to hint things. Usually you Dixon boys are blunt with your words." Daryl smiled at this, though it wasn't quite a smirk like it was before.

"Guess I don't wanna force Rick into anything right now." He admitted, sighing. "The man's got so many demons to fight without me addin' in anything else." I exhaled quietly, thinking through Daryl's words.

"Like I said, maybe it would do him good though. Anyway, what kind of demons are you going to be fighting out here while your hunting? Squirrels and deer? No point counting walkers because we're used to those." Daryl nodded, glancing sideways at me. "I guess Merle's the only real demon you'll find out here."

"True." He agreed, snorting. "Though I think I'll hold back before askin' him again. Now ain't really the best time to bring it up."

"No." I hummed. "I guess we've got other priorities to deal with." Before I could say anything else, Daryl held out a hand to stop me. Not saying a word, the man pointed towards a fallen log and I smiled slightly at the sight of a racoon sat on top of it, scratching its ears. I waited for Daryl to raise his crossbow and shoot the creature, but he surprised me by turning to me with a smirk. Wordlessly the man held out the crossbow to me and my eyes widened comically. "I can't!" I whispered, not wanting to scare the creature - our dinner prospect - away. Daryl shrugged.

"Just try." He murmured back, his expression relentless. Knowing the extent of a Dixon's stubbornness, I reluctantly took the weapon from the man, surprised by how heavy it was when Daryl released his grip. I waited for Daryl to give me some instructions, though he only watched on, just waiting. Sighing, I knew that I wasn't about to get any help and tried to fix my grip on the weapon. When I thought I'd sussed it out, I raised the crossbow up, hoping to mimic the stance I'd seen Daryl do a thousand times and aimed it towards the clueless racoon. After taking a deep breath, I pulled the trigger.

The racoon bolted as soon as the arrow struck the fallen tree trunk, far right of where it was just sitting. I watched in horror as the animal scuttled out of sight and realised that with it, went a dinner opportunity. Beside me, Daryl sniggered and I lowered the crossbow, a little deflated.

"Well that was pitiful." I muttered, shaking my head. Daryl didn't say otherwise.

"Better go get the bolt. Ya shot it, it's your responsibility after all." The man smirked when I met his gaze and I handed the man the crossbow back before strolling through the foliage to retrieve the bolt from the log. "Ya know, I bet Sophia would 'ave hit it if she was 'ere." I scoffed, gripping the bolt when I reached it and tugging it out of the tree. Turning back to Daryl, I waited as the man made his way over to me.

"She's had practise!" I pointed out, holding the arrow out to him. Daryl nodded in agreement, reloading the bolt in immediatly and offering the crossbow to me again with a smile. "I think I'll leave the hunting to you. I mean, we are wanting to eat tonight." Daryl smirked and didn't argue further. Instead, he hoped up and over the log to continue down the track. I climbed over after him and this time, stuck to his shadow again.

We carried on for a little longer and after Daryl had been successful enough to catch another squirrel and a rabbit, the hunter called it a day and we headed back to the cabin. For the most part we were silent, though it wasn't be any means uncomfortable. If anything, it was nice to just get a little peace from the angst of the day. It had been long and tiresome and we were certainly feeling the pain from all that had happened. I mulled over the situation we found ourselves in now. Our strong group of fifteen now reduced to six. _Six! _We had managed to lose nine of our friends, our family, in a single day and with not a strong clue of what we were actually doing.

I thought about this 'Terminus' and the image it posed. Sanctuary for all? If this place was a _sanctuary_, then surely they weren't the ones to take our friends? Perhaps the group back at the town were the ones who took them and we had gotten it all wrong? Maybe right now we were going in the completely wrong direction? Though there was no real telling for sure anymore. We didn't know who to trust, our past hadn't shone brightly for many people we came across, and though this Terminus claimed to be safe, there wasn't really much to tell from a painted poster. The truth of the matter could be that this Terminus doesn't even exist anymore, that perhaps it had fallen because of walkers or bandits. We had no idea what we would find when we got there yet all we could do was hope that there would be some sign of our friends when we got there.

We were approaching the cabin, I realised, as I could see the faint glow of candle light and the silhouette of the small log building between the trees. As we neared it though, Daryl's grip on my arm stopped me in my step. It had darkened quite quickly now and everything in the forest around us was just shadows now, the cabin being the only visible thing really. Daryl had been using his flashlight to guide us back but the man had quickly hidden the light now. I held my breath, unsure what the man had seen until he pointed towards the cabin and I looked a little closer.

Someone was outside, lingering by one of the windows.

Meeting Daryl's gaze, I quickly mouthed 'walker' though the man shook his head. This made me frown. Daryl quickly busied himself with preparing his crossbow before gesturing that we be quiet, pressing a finger to his lips. Swallowing hard, I nodded and followed silently behind the hunter as he approached the cabin once more. My heart was beating rapidly and all I could think of was how I _really _didn't want anymore shit to go down today.

As we left the forest, it seemed the figure by the window hadn't noticed our approach. I couldn't quite make out what they were doing or who they were and that only made me more anxious. Daryl split away from me slightly and I vaguely got the gist of his plan to come at this person from both sides - making it harder for them to run. I glanced around quickly, trying to see if I could make out anymore shadows but found nothing in the darkness. Turning back to the one we could see, I waited for Daryl to make his move. In a flash, Daryl had the butt of his crossbow pointed at the back of the person's head.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot me, please!" A shaky, man's voice cried out in a rush.

"Shut up, idiot." Daryl hissed. "I'll shoot ya in the head if ya don't quieten down!" The man quickly ceased his hysterics, though he still let out shaky breaths.

"I don't mean any harm." The stranger tried again, this time his voice was quieter. I wondered vaguely if Rick and the others could hear this from inside.

"Are you alone?" I braved asking, though I kept my gaze scanning around us, just incase.

"Yes! Yes, I'm alone!" He gushed. "It's just me!" Daryl's flashlight scanned the man's body and I noticed the bag of gear he carried. Chewing my lip, I glanced up at Daryl, wondering what to do. Daryl met my gaze, apparently think the same thing. "Look, I- I didn't know anyone was living here. I'm was just trying to find a safe place to stay the night. I've used this cabin before and I- I came back to it today to rest. I didn't know anyone else was here! I'm sorry, I didn't know!"

As the man babbled, I took the chance to study him under Daryl's light. He was a slim man, the clothes he wore hung off him heavily and he must have been around Daryl's height. He had dark skin and his chin was stubbled with a week's old beard, though overall the man didn't look very well kept. His eyes glanced between Daryl and myself nervously and I realised quickly that he didn't seem to have much weapons apart from the knife on his belt. No gun, I noted. swallowing hard, I glanced at Daryl again, wondering what the man wanted to do.

"So, this isn't your cabin?" I asked, curiously, though the man shook his head.

"No, I've come across it before. I just wanted somewhere to stay, like I said." He muttered, his eyes still nervous. "Look, I really don't mean any harm. I'm all alone out here, it's just me." I knew what that felt like. Frowning though, I knew better than to trust what this man said straight off the bat. Despite his very battered appearance.

"What's ya name?" Daryl probed, his voice even and calculating. I knew the hunter was trying to figure out what to do with him and how we should play this.

"Bob." The man - Bob - told us. "The name's Bob Stookey." There was a thoughtful pause.

"So, ya all alone out 'ere, Bob?" Daryl continued and Bob nodded.

"Like I said, it's just me." The man was still uneasy, though I didn't imagine he would be with Daryl still aiming his crossbow at him.

"It's not exactly safe to be alone anymore." I breathed, trying to work this man out. With all these groups running around right now and creating threats, I wondered whose side this man was on. The dark-skinned man sent me a bitter smile.

"It's not like I have a choice." He muttered. "I _used _to have a group. Two groups, in fact."

"What happened to them?" I asked, my tone unsympathetic. It was better to cold initially than regretting it later. Bob opened and closed his mouth for a moment, his face consorted with strange emotions. He seemed to have calmed down a little now as he looked between Daryl and myself. After a moment, he shook his head.

"They're gone. All of them." He replied and I shared an uncertain glance with Daryl. "I'm not exactly the most luckiest of people." Bob eyed the crossbow that was shoved in his direction with apprehension before squaring in on the man who held it. "Are you going to shoot me with that thing?"

"Don't tempt me." Daryl bit out and I saw Bob swallow hard. With a sigh, I reached out and gently placed a hand on Daryl's elbow.

"We should take him inside." I breathed, ignoring Bob completely as Daryl glanced at me with a raised eyebrow. I continued to stare back until the man relented and he turned to Bob once more. "C'mon." I muttered, leading the way towards the door to the cabin. Behind me, I heard Daryl mutter something to the strange and the sound of shoving. When I approached the door, I opened it slowly, finding the sight of the other four all sat around the now burning fire and turned towards the door as I entered.

"Nice of you to finally join us again, friend!" Abraham called, smirking as he did. I didn't smile back and slowly the amused expression slipped off the man's face as he noted my grim one. "What's wrong?" I stepped aside instead of answering and allowed Daryl to shove this new man, Bob, into the cabin. Immediately, everyone was up and alert. "Who the fuck is this?"

"This is Bob." I muttered as Daryl shut the door behind him.

"Found him snooping outside the cabin." Daryl added, nudging the man closer to Rick and Abraham.

"I wasn't snooping!" Bob objected, attempting to straighten himself out when Daryl was done shoving him. He turned, nervously, to Rick and Abraham, who were both eyeing him with blazed expressions. "Like I told these two, I was trying to find a place to stay for the night and I didn't know anyone was here."

"He says he's alone." I pointed out too, leaning back against the kitchen counter. Bob's eyes passed over Carl and Sophia and his expression softened a little. Swallowing hard, he turned back to the rest of us.

"I'm sorry to intrude. I can leave if you want-"

"And lead your people back to us?" Abraham muttered, hauntingly. "I don't think so." Bob frowned in confused before shaking his head.

"I don't have any people." He returned though Abraham didn't look convinced.

"Are you with those assholes back at that town? Are you the one they've sent to scope out the place before the rain bullets into us?" Abraham hissed though Bob shook his head, quickly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I was just passing by, that's all!" The red-head got to his feet.

"Ruby, you stay here and keep and eye on this man. Rick, Daryl and I will scout the area, see if we can find any sign of his group." The man growled as he passed Bob. As Rick passed by after him, I handed the man my flashlight.

"I'm not lying." Bob tried again, looking a little worn out. Swallowing hard, I glanced between this newcomer and the three men.

"We'll see." The door slammed shut behind the three men and for a moment, there was a deafening silence in the cabin. Bob remained standing, looking a little out of place now in the cabin. Carl and Sophia still eyed him strangely, both seated on one of the couches. I realised vaguely that my gun was still in my hand and I could feel my grip shaking a little. It had been a long, _eventful _day.

"Sit down." I breathed, gesturing to the empty couch opposite the one the children sat on. Bob hesitated before obliging. I remained standing, leaning back against the counter with my eyes zoned in on Bob, daring the man to move. He glanced at me briefly though his gaze lingered more on the gun in my hand before he bowed his head to stare at his feet.

"I didn't mean to cause any trouble." Bob strung out slowly, his tone wary. "I really am alone." For a moment, I was unsure as to what to say.

"Well, we've not had the best of luck with people recently so forgive us for not trusting you." I muttered and Bob nodded slowly.

"I can understand that." He sighed. "People haven't been the most kind to me either." There was another awkward pause. "Look, _please _just let me go. I honestly don't want to hurt anybody. I'm just trying to get by."

"We're not keeping you prisoner, we're just trying to protect ourselves. We don't know who you are and where you're from or what you want so until we know, we're being cautious."

"My name is Bob Stookey and I'm from Vicksburg. As for what I want, well, there's a whole lot of stuff that I want. Food, shelter, some new clothes, something decent to drink," A pause. "A reason to live-" Bob cut himself off, clasping his fingers together and exhaling deeply. "But I understand your caution, even if it isn't necessary. Like I said, I'm sorry to have caused any trouble." The sincerity in his tone was clear and it was off-putting to me. I didn't know this man and yet I felt less inclined to be wary of him than I should be. I kept a firm grip on my gun though anyway and glanced towards the children. Carl met my gaze evenly, while Sophia continued to eye the strange man opposite her.

For the longest of times, it was just silent. No one knew what to say and I didn't dare to speak in fear of saying something wrong. This certainly was a delicate matter and I was unsure if I liked the job of looking after the children and watching over Bob Stookey. Suddenly though, Carl sighed heavily and turned to Bob.

"Where are you heading?" He asked, his voice strong. Bob raised his head, slowly, his eyes seeking out Carl's. Judging by his expression, he was a little shocked the kid had addressed him but he quickly recovered. Absently, Bob shrugged.

"Nowhere." The man replied. "I don't have any people to find or any places to be. I'm just trying to survive." Carl frowned at this, studying the man carefully as he thought over this answer. "I won't ask you guys where you're heading because I know you won't want to answer me-"

"Terminus." Carl suddenly chipping in and my eyes went wide at the boy's admission. I stared at him, uncertain, wondering why on earth the boy had just told this stranger where we were heading. Apparently so did Bob as he glanced to me with wide eyes. Slowly, the man leaned back in his couch, taking each of us in, his expression strange.

"Terminus?" The man repeated, slowly, though there was something off in his tone.

"Have you heard of it?" Sophia asked, quietly. Bob's eyes swung to me then and I took in the grave expression on his face. When the man nodded, I found myself feeling uneasy.

"Yeah, I've heard of it." Bob breathed before shaking his head, a little frantically. "Do _not_ go there." His words struck a heavy punch to my gut and the atmosphere in the cabin fell eerie. While I did not know this man, I took in the haunted expression on his face, the wide eyes and the fear that lingered there and against my better judgement I found myself trusting this man. If only on this particular matter.

"Why?" I breathed, quietly, a little fear coursing through me too. Bob shook his head again.

"The last group I was with-" Bob stopped himself, as if trying to find his words. "I've heard some stories from other survivors about that place, from people that I travelled with before. They told me about this Terminus." He paused, frowning. "They told me _not _to go there."

"Why not?" Carl asked, curiously. Bob opened and closed his mouth, wordlessly, shaking his head once more. Before the man could answer, the cabin door slammed open and Abraham led the way back in. Once Rick and Daryl were both inside and the door was shut, Abraham squared in on the wide-eyed man on the couch.

"We didn't find anything." The red-headed sergeant drawled. "No signs that anyone else is out there."

"Because I wasn't lying." Bob countered, though he still looked shook up from the previous conversation. Abraham opened his mouth to speak again but Carl suddenly spoke up once more.

"Bob's heard of Terminus." The boy announced, turning to look at his father over this shoulder as Rick and Daryl stood behind the couch Carl and Sophia sat on. "He says we shouldn't go there." The men all stopped then, frowning and looking confused.

"Why not?" Daryl repeated Carl's same sentiment from earlier. Again, Bob hesitated before answering the question, though it may have been due to the extra audience he now had. After a while though, the man sighed and he leaned forward once more, his shoulders hanging in slight defeat. Bob thought for a moment before raising his gaze to us all.

"Like I was saying before to these guys, I've heard stories about Terminus from people I used to travel with." He began, slowly. "We'd see the signs as we moved around, they're all over the tracks. Some people were tempted to go, but some of the stories that we heard kept us from going. _Fear _kept us from going." Bob sighed. "Of course, some would say that Terminus was a sanctuary, a safe haven for all those who wanted it. That they were stocked up enough to last a lifetimes worth and were freely accepting anyone in who wanted safety. But from previous experiences of rumours, I wondered if these ones were too good to be true." Another hesitation. "The group I was last with had people who had also, like me, come from other groups that had either been killed or left them behind. Some people brought stories with them too. And some of them were about Terminus."

"You gonna tell us these stories, huh?" Abraham drawled, folding his arms across his chest. Bob swallowed nervously.

"A couple of people I spoke to said that their last group was taken_. _Not killed, not left them behind, _taken. _That one day they had come back from a supply run or something and had found no one left. All their supplies gone and no sign of the rest of their people." It was hard to miss the sombre mood that passed over everyone then at the likeness of this part of Bob's story to that of recent events. Glancing at Daryl, I saw the haunted look in the man's eyes then and knew we were on the same page. Suddenly, this Bob Stookey was a lot more interesting. "Of course, you would say that maybe their group had just left them behind while they were gone. Got sick of them and waited until they were out the way before taking the opportunity." Bob shook his head. "But there was always more to these stories. It was always what happened _before _the disappearances that made these stories different from the rest."

"And what happened before the disappearances?" I braved asking, though I was unsure that I wanted to know the answer. Bob eyed me with a frightful look before continuing, his voice quiet as they spoke.

"People would say-" A hesitation. "People would say they got the feeling of being _watched _long before their group disappeared." I had to reach behind me to grip the counter then, feeling my hands shake at this development in Bob's tale. The others looked equally as shocked. Even Abraham had taken a step back, his hard exterior deteriated now as he eyed the strange man with wide eyes. "There was never usually much evidence, but they would say they would get these haunted feelings, the cold prick at the back your neck, Goosebumps and all that. These people, the ones who were left behind, swore down that their people hadn't just left them like that. They were always convinced that their people were _taken_ from them. Taken by this _thing _that was watching them long before."

After Bob finished speaking, I eyed the others nervously. While I wasn't convinced where my trust lay with this man, his story was something I did find myself trusting. The likeness to our own experiences was haunting in itself. The admission of something watching, then the apparent abandonment of these people's groups. What remained different with _our _people was that there were evidence that they'd been taken that maybe hadn't been present before. Though this more concrete proof that we possessed, didn't make me feel any better about the situation. Now with Bob's stories, it probably made things worse.

"How-" Rick began, pausing to lick his lips thoughtfully. "How do you know that Terminus had taken those people? How did they know it was them?" Bob glanced awkwardly between us all again.

"The people that told me these stories didn't know. They would usually claim it was a monster that took their people, their friends. People created great superstitious nonsense about this apparent _creature_ had watched and waited before pouncing and claiming its victims, some people would even say a _werewolf _took their group. They would scare themselves silly with these stories of ghoulish beings." Bob swallowed hard. "But _I _know it was Terminus; not a monster."

"Well, how do _you_ know?" Abraham grounded out, carefully. Bob sent us a humourless, bitter smile.

"Because I was one of ones left behind." He scanned the room, meeting each of our gazes solely before bowing his head again, a grim expression on his face. "Like I told you, the two groups I have previously been with are both gone. The first group were all slaughtered in an attack of the dead. I was the only survivor then. Later on, I met my second group and they took me in. They were the ones with the extravagant stories. At first, I didn't believe them and had convinced myself that they were just crazy and it was just some harmless way to pass the time; telling scary stories around the campfire and all that." Bob paused, his hands shaking now and there was an edge to his tone. "I ignored the feelings at first; the Goosebumps, the shivers down my spine, the shadows that lingered. I told myself that I was just getting too caught up in the stories that I'd heard and tried to forget about them. But then-" I glanced to the others, meeting Daryl's haunted gaze once more and finding that I didn't like Bob's stories one bit. "But then, one day I went out. On my own. It was stupid of me really, now I think about it. Guess I just wanted to get away from the camp for a while before I went stir crazy. When I got back though, I found that the camp has gone. Nothing was left, _no one_ was there.

"At first, I wondered if they must have just left me behind. Forgotten about me maybe before they'd packed up and moved on." He shook his head. "We were camped quite close to a road, in a nice secluded spot that was high up. I could see the road from where I was stood and that's when I saw the truck." Bob glanced up at everyone again. "It wasn't one of our vehicles, I'd never seen it before. What I did see though was _my _people in the back of it, tied up and unconscious." He stopped to swallow hard, his voice on the verge of breaking. "I- I didn't know what to do. The truck was just about to leave and there was no way I could take on these people all by myself to get my friends back. So I followed it. I ran as fast as I could and I followed it through the forest, trying to keep myself out of sight while I did. I wasn't sure what I was planning, but I just kept following it. It didn't really make much of a difference though, I was on foot and it was much faster. I was losing it and I knew it. Suddenly though, it stopped. I was able to catch up to it again but by the time I reached it, it had started moving again, though this time it had left something behind.

"A sign with a map on it. Provided with directions from the train tracks to this 'Terminus'. So of course, I knew. I knew who had taken my people." Bob concluded, his voice tired and worn still.

"Did you go to Terminus?" Carl asked, carefully. Bob shook his head. "You didn't try and get your people back?!"

"There's only one of me against a whole bunch of those monsters." Bob strung out, slowly, eyeing the boy with cold eyes. "Call me a coward, but this Terminus was able to over-throw a large group of people and take them hostage in a matter of hours, if that." The strange man shook his head. "Now, I'm not proud of what I did but there was _nothing _I could have done for my people. I didn't know what I was getting into and I knew that it was very likely I'd just be taken along with the rest. I may be a coward, but I wasn't going to willingly walk to Terminus and practically hand myself to them!" Bob paused to compose himself, apparently getting all worked up. He exhaled deeply before running a hand over his head. "So, _that _is why you shouldn't go to Terminus. If you people have any sense, you'll run in the opposite direction and get as far as possible from that place."

Again, we stopped to think and I scanned my eyes across the other three men in the cabin, watching as they silently glanced at each other now Bob's tale had concluded. While there were some haunted expressions in their faces, I also noted the determination there too. Something that worried me. Swallowing hard, I knew what was to come and while I didn't like it, I would embrace the next plan of action along with the others.

"We're going to Terminus." Abraham drawled out, his previous fuck-you attitude returned. Bob eyed the man incredulously.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" The man demanded, looking completely horror struck. "You should not go there!"

"We need to." Rick cut in, firmly, and Bob turned his wide-eyed stare of disbelief to him.

"Why? Do you have a death wish?"

"We were the ones left behind too." Carl answered. Immediatly, the look of dawning fell across Bob's face as the man settled back into the couch once more. He eyed us all again, looking thoughtful.

"How soon?" He asked, frowning.

"This morning." Rick explained, running a hand through his hair. Bob nodded slowly though still looked on in disbelief.

"You can't honestly believe that only _six _of you are capable of getting your people back from this place?"

"Our _family._" Rick corrected, harshly. "They're not just our 'people', they're our family." Bob eyed the former sheriff evenly.

"They took my family too." Bob breathed quietly.

"Then you should come with us and redeem yourself for what happened to your family." Abraham hollered out, his voice as boisterous as ever. Bob frowned at the red-head, shaking his head.

"First you people hold me hostage here, declare that you don't trust me and now you want me to _join _you?" Bob asked, not harshly, just curiously. Abraham shrugged.

"You'll make it seven." He muttered with a slight smile. I could imagine the cogs were weaving in the sergeant's head as he thought through the workings of a plan.

"Probably five, given the little'uns." Daryl pointed out, though quickly received a glare from the pair on the couch.

"We can handle it!" Carl bit out though Daryl raised an amused eyebrow in response to the harsh stares he was receiving.

"While I'm honoured I've apparently been accepted into this little rogue mission you're planning, may I ask why you suddenly trust me? Given that not that long ago, _that_ man was pointing a crossbow at my head!" Bob pointed vaguely at Daryl and the man smirked. Abraham sniggered, meeting the redneck's gaze.

"We don't trust you." Rick denied, shaking his head.

"And if you try anything with us, then 'that man' will be more than happy to fire said crossbow at your head, rather than just pointing it." Abraham added with an almost too cheerful smile. Bob blanched, swallowing hard.

"Why can't I just leave? Maybe I don't want to be a part of this." Abraham shrugged.

"Fine. You can go in the morning." The red-headed sergeant told him. "Heck, you can even have this cabin if you want, I don't care. You'll just have to wait until we've gone."

"Don't you want to try and get your people back?" Sophia asked, suddenly, her question an innocent one. Bob stared at the girl with wide eyes and he thought about her question. I could sense the word _coward _was coming to the mind of the men in the room, but I didn't think that myself. The odds were in this man's favour when his people we taken from him. He was on his own and he was right; there was no way he could take Terminus on as just one man. I wasn't sure if his actions rendered him a coward, or what I would have done if I was in his place, but I waited for an answer to Sophia's question like the rest.

"I fear that there won't be any of my people left for me to try and get back, little girl." Bob admitted, his voice quiet. A truly haunting statement that wiped the smirks off the other men's faces. For a moment, there was silence. Uncertainty lingered in the air.

"You want any help skinning that meat, Daryl?" Rick asked, breaking the tension. The hunter nodded slowly and the pair headed over into the kitchen to prepare Daryl's two squirrels and the rabbit he'd caught. Abraham remained standing, eyeing Bob was a strange expression before sighing.

"You hungry, stranger?" Abraham muttered, surprisingly Bob with his question. For a moment, Bob just stared at the sergeant though after a moment, the man nodded slowly. Abraham hummed his approval. "Well, I hope you like squirrel meat."

* * *

_(Author's Note): Hello lovely people! A quick update for everyone! I know I said the update wouldn't be for at least a week, but I had some spare time so I decided to do a bit of writing for the next chapter. Before I knew it, I had a full update ready for you all and I thought I might as well send it out :) While it's a tad shorter than the usual length (nothing too drastic), I didn't want to drag the end on too long so that's why I ended it where I did. I hope you enjoyed it anyway, please tell me what you think! :) It helps me out a lot and I do appreciate it! _

_So, I introduced Bob. Surprise, surprise! His input into this story is probably a lot different than his appearance in the comics and the TV show, but I've not always been one to stick to them completely. I'm basing my Bob Stookey off the TV show Bob more than the comic book Bob, though I have changed a lot about his past (i.e.. his run in with Terminus). He was quite a difficult one to start writing, I will admit, and I hope I do him justice - I quite like Bob's character in the show. I hope he's around for a while! haha _

_Also Terminus! It may be a little different than what the show presents it as but I'm interested to hear what you guys think of my adaption of it. Do you like it? Or would you have preferred that I stick to the TV show storyline? I will admit, there is something about my adaption of Terminus that is likened to the comics, but I guess it's on more of a grader scale. Hopefully people will like what's to come! :) Though I am worried about how my portrayal of Terminus will compare when the TV show comes back on. It is quite hard given there's not a right lot to go off! _

_Another note, if people didn't pick up on it, the start of the chapter is a flashback. It's set before the group came across Morgan, but after they left the farm with Abraham and the others. I hope you enjoyed it as I guess it's a little more light heartened than the rest of the chapter! _

_Thanks to all the support from the previous chapter, please leave me a comment telling me what you think of this latest one. Hopefully I'll have an update out soon! :) _


End file.
